GP'ers go to Hogwarts Year 1
by www.ginnypotter.com
Summary: Come and join the 10 original GP'ers characters as they navigate themselves through Harry's year at Hogwarts. Comedy, Romance, Angst, Fluff...
1. Chapters 1 to 10

**Chapter 1: Daniel Smith**

Daniel Smith landed hard on the tile floor and watched with helpless rage as the older boy crawled into his bunk. It was the same every night: the younger kids went to bed, then the older ones came in later and dragged some of them out and forced them to sleep on the floor. He was usually one of them, even though he always fought.

Like tonight. He wiped blood from his split lip, unsure whose it was. He had put up a good struggle, but it hadn't been enough.

He shivered. The AC was on, the floor was cold, and he had no blanket. He tried to get comfortable, but the attendant yelled for him to go to sleep. Like he could, lying on a freezing-cold tile floor.

As he lay there, freezing and bruised and hating life, he thought about how awful his life was, and that there was no chance of it getting better. And that was when something fluttered over his head, and a letter dropped onto his chest.

He waited until the guard was looking the other way, then quietly rose and darted into the bathroom, where the light was on. He examined the letter. It was old-style parchment, with green ink. The address was:

_Daniel Smith  
The Floor  
Morning Sun Boy's Home  
Los Angeles, CA_

Fingers trembling, he opened it, then unfolded the paper. It read:

_Dear Mr. Smith, _

We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Because of the nature of your situation, we understand that you cannot owl us. That is fine, one of our associates will be there on the night of August 27, 1991 to collect you. Just be ready to depart immediately, if you wish to go.

Best wishes,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Daniel had never heard of Hogwarts School, and was fairly certain that this was a joke. Nevertheless, he decided, he would be ready to go on the night of the 27th.

**Chapter 2: Dorian McDonald**

Dorian MacDonald sat at her desk. She just put the finishing touch on a story she had been writing. With a flourish, she wrote "The End." Smiling, she shut the notebook she had been writing in. She put her pen down and rested her chin on her hand as she stared out her bedroom window.

There were so many stories bottled up inside her. It would take time, but she was sure she would learn to write her stories much better. She had a little collection of notebooks on her desk. She had been writing since she could put words together. Dorian had written everything down. As she grew as a writer, she would go back to the stories and make them better. By the time she finished university, she was expecting to be a published writer.

She didn't care which world she was writing for, she just wanted to write. If she found that she was magical, like her mother, then she would take her place in the Wizarding World. But if she was like her father, a muggle, then she would work to get published in his world.

They weren't sure which world she belonged in. For her entire life, she had never shown any tendency toward magic. Not that her parents looked for it. They would be content with either outcome. Her mother had adjusted well to life spent half in the muggle world. She knew her father would be happy if she showed she was a witch. He dearly loved his wife and only child and would be content no matter how things turned out.

Dorian sighed and got up from her desk. She went to her dresser and picked up her hairbrush. Looking in the mirror, she knew it was almost hopeless to try to tame her dark brown curls. It was as if her hair had a mind of its own. Her brown eyes sparkled through her gold-rimmed glasses. She had a lovely smile, and even though she was on the shy side, had a great sense of humour. Her father said she was going to be quite a catch, when she grew up. Dorian didn't know about that. She had a tendency toward plumpness, and already she noticed that the boys liked girls who looked like the pictures in the magazines. She shook her head. Well, they would certainly miss out if they didn't take notice of her.

There wasn't any hurry anyway. She'd only turned 11 at the beginning of the summer. There was plenty of time for boys later. Sighing, she put her brush down. Her hair had managed to get in some kind of order. She looked at her watch. It was nearly teatime. Mum was getting cucumber sandwiches and tea ready.

Dorian made her way down to the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove pouring hot water into the teapot. Her father would be home in about two hours from his job at the factory. He was a sales representative for Grunnings Drill Works. The windows were open letting in a light breeze that was blowing through the Surrey suburbs. She kissed her mum on the cheek and went to the table.

She loved to listen to her mother as she puttered about the kitchen. She would hum without realizing it. She was doing so now. Dorian smiled and picked up the harmony to the song her mother was humming. Her mother turned to her and smiled. Suddenly, through the window behind her mum an owl flew in. It landed on the table in front of Dorian.

"I just knew it..." whispered her mother.

**Chapter 3: Alondra Bracho**

It's early Friday morning; Alondra arrived at Harmony Park with her family, shortly after the parade ended. Every year their family tradition was to go down and watch the parade, then head out to the park, near the band shell and listen to the music, dance, eat and just be together as a family. This year was a bit different though. Francesca, her older brother Jason's girlfriend, was in Paris. And a new addition was joining the family that year, Little Ethan, her pride and joy and baby brother. Alondra smiled to herself as she watched Jason tugging the cooler along and her mama engaged in conversation with papa. It was just the five of them, Mama, Papa, Jason, her and Little Ethan.

"Ali, you coming?" Jason called out to her.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" She shifted the bag she was carrying so it would be more comfortable on her shoulder, and rearranged the weight of her brother in her arms and hurried after them.

"Alondrita, why don't you put down your brother on the grass and let him stretch his legs." Paloma, Alondra's mother, smiled.

"No, mama, I'm going to hold him all day." Alondra says sarcastically setting little Ethan in the grass. "Mama, my arms and my back can only handle so much. Papa, did you get the stroller for me like I asked?" A guilty expression washes over Damion, Alondra's father's, face.

"Uh, be right back!" He says running off. Alondra laughs and sits down at the picnic table.

"Are they offering the chicken dinner again this year Jason?" Alondra asks her brother, as she glances at her surroundings.

"Of course, just like every year. Chicken dinner, five dollars." Jason replies and begins to take out Frisbees, beach balls, and other games from his bag. Paloma sits down and opens up the picnic basket.

"I also brought some fresh fruit and tuna salad Alondrita, so if you only want us to buy the chicken we can have that." Alondra nods happily and her eyes drift over to the band shell, as the DJ flips on the speakers.

"Happy 4th of July everyone! A couple of announcements, Chicken dinners are five dollars again this year, sponsored by the Youth Center. We also have root beer floats again this year, a dollar-fifty, sponsored by the boy scouts. My name is Mike with Crystal Entertainment; I will be your DJ today until five o'clock. Today we are going to play a mix of music from every decade, starting in the fifties. Lets start with a medley of music from the last century." A medley playing everything from swing to rap comes onto the loud speakers. Alondra beams happily and asks her mama for some money to go get a root beer float. Paloma happily gives her the money and Alondra gets up heading over to the Boy Scout booth, when a strange feeling washed over her. She stopped abruptly and turned, her eyes a dark brown from their naturally caramel state. A sudden gust of wind surrounded her and she gasped.

"Mama! Where is my little brother?" She asks her heart starting to race. Paloma turns around and looks.

"Dios mio! He must have wandered off! Little Ethan!" Paloma cries frantically. Jason jumps up from his seat too.

"Ok, let's calm down. Ali, Come on, let's go find him!" Jason says taking charge and Alondra runs off looking for him. Paloma is trembling and Damion arrives with the stroller. Alarmed at his wife's stricken expression, he takes her in his arms.

"What has happened?" Damion demands to know. Paloma tearfully looks to her handsome husband.

"Little Ethan, he has run off again. But, Damion, Alondra...Alondra she knew... without even watching him...it was as if..." Paloma began to say, Damion cut her off.

"As if her magical gifts were responsible...Paloma, we knew this day would come. Alondra is our only daughter, and my grandmama told me that only a destined Bracho girl would carry on her gift of magic...and Alondra is the only girl born to our family since my mama...and she did turn 11 last week..." Damion reflected remembering his grandmother's words. Paloma hugged her husband tightly. Damiona ran a hand through his wife's dark locks.

"It is fate my love. And you know we can't outdo her fate," Damion finally said and Paloma nodded.

"But come now, we mustn't stress on that, our little boy! Ethan, he couldn't have gone too far, let's find him!" Damion said and both parents rushed through the park.

"Loose someone?" Sebastian Stirling asks when he finally finds her, Alondra his best friend and partner in mischief. Alondra looks over and sees her brother in Sebastian's arms and breathes a sigh of relief running over to them.

"Ethan!" She yells taking her brother from Sebastian and smothering him with kisses. "Big sister was so worried. Don't you ever run off like that again." She says kissing him again. "Thank you so much Seb! I was so worried." She says hugging him quickly.

"I guessed so." Sebastian says. "Well, anyway, I'm going to go, leave you with your family." Alondra frowned.

"Are you here alone Seb?" Alondra asks, already knowing the answer.

Sebastian's parents were never around, always off on some business trip or so they would claim. Sebastian was always left in the care of nannies, even if he protested that he was 11 and a big boy. Sebastian just shrugs as if it doesn't make that much of a difference. Alondra smiled sweetly.

"Well, come join us, you shouldn't be alone at this! Have you ever been here before?"

"Nope, first time." Sebastian mutters. Alondra looks at him and knows that he is going over his horrible childhood in his head again. Not wanting him to have to relive those painful moments she quickly cuts into his thoughts.

"Well, come join us, you shouldn't have to be alone at this, come join us!" She says taking his hand and leading him over to their table.

"Oh, thank god, you've found him!" Paloma breathes a sigh of relief as she sees her daughter walk over with her baby boy.

"Sebastian, mijo, what are you doing here." Paloma asks sweetly to the young dark haired boy. Taking little Ethan from Alondra. Sebastian shrugs shyly.

"You know his parents are gone, Mama, and Seb found little Ethan. He is here alone, so I said he could join us." Alondra replied smiling at her best friend's shyness.

"If it's not too big a deal." Sebastian mutters. He had this pressing feeling Paloma didn't like him too much. Maybe it was the way she had always talked down to him. Then again she talked down to her children all the time too.

"Sure, no problem Sebastian, are you hungry?" Paloma asked sweetly.

"Yes, I was going to go get one of those chicken dinners." Paloma nodded and Sebastian turned to Alondra.

"My treat! Mrs. Bracho, I'll get the dinner's for all of us," Sebastian offered. Alondra smiled at him warmly. Paloma shook her head.

"No mijo, you're our guest..." Paloma argues. Sebastian stops her.

"I'll be back in a bit." He said then strolled off. Alondra watched him go. She then locked little Ethan in the stroller. She wasn't going to allow him to wander off again. She sat down as the DJ came back on over the speakers.

"All right, we are going to throw in some fifties swing and I want to see how many of you can dance! So grab a partner and come up here and strut your stuff!" Alondra beams as she watches couples of all ages head up the dancing platform in front of the band shell.

"Ali, care to dance?" She looks up and sees Jason smiling down at her.

"Let me show you how to dance this stuff...all those people out there are rookies. Get ready for the dancing king that is your brother Jason," Alondra giggles and nods and she and her brother headed up to the band shell. She was glad her brother had asked her to dance. They used to dance when she was a little younger, all the time. Swing, the tango, any kind of dance, they used to dance.

Then Jason found Francesca. But, today he didn't have his partner. But she was never one to sit on the sidelines as everyone else danced. She usually took the advice in that song by Leanne Womack "If given the chance to sit it out or dance." She danced. That's just who she was. Sebastian was heading back to the table when he noticed Alondra wasn't over there. As if reading his mind, Paloma looked over to him and nodded in the direction of the band shell. Sebastian walked over and watched Alondra dancing with Jason. He leaned against the tree. She looked really beautiful out there, and was a really good dancer. Jason spun her around, and Sebastian watched mesmerized. She seemed to float on her feet as the two of them did complex dance steps. He had never seen this side to his best friend before. Suddenly Sebastian was shaken out of his thoughts by a small tap on his leg.

"An owl?" Sebastian chokes confused. As he reached down to touch it, it flew off in a flash and a letter fell into his hands. Engraved on the outside in fine cursive a top a unique seal was;

_Miss Alondra Bracho  
9704 Inlgeside Dr.  
Harmony, USA_

"What?" he begins to ask, when he hears a gasp behind him. He turns and sees Paloma watching the letter steadily. All colour drained from her face.

"Mrs. B?" Sebastian asks, Paloma looks from the letter to her lovely daughter dancing with her handsome son. Alondra's laughter echoing in her ears, her golden locks swaying around her tiny frame, and caramel eyes shining as she spun to the beat. Paloma laid a hand upon her heart.

"Mi niña...my little girl...destiny calls," Paloma mumbled wistfully...

**Chapter 4: Daniel Smith**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL - August 24, 1991

Albus Dumbledore knew that his faithful gamekeeper was coming; the trembling of the castle as he walked was all the evidence anyone needed. A moment later, there was a thundering knock at the door that almost ripped it off its hinges.

"Come in, Hagrid," Dumbledore said. A moment later, the enormous man stood before him. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"No bother, sir. What were ye needin'?"

"I'm sending you on a little trip," Dumbledore said. "There's a young man in America, I'd like you to go and fetch him, and bring him back to Britain with you."

"Will he be attendin' Hogwarts, sir?" At Dumbledore's nod, Hagrid continued: "But why bring him here? Don' they have a wizarding school down there?"

"Not in California, magic doesn't function in that area, at least not well."

"But there's a school close by, right? An American one?"

"Silver Grove Academy? Yes. And despite what they say about it at the ministry, they provide an exemplary education. I've been trying to lure away their Defence teacher for some time. However, I have reasons of my own for wanting the boy in question here."

Hagrid nodded his enormous shaggy head. "Of course, sir. When do I leave?"

"You'll need to be at the transatlantic portkey station in two hours." Dumbledore picked up a teacup and cast the Portkey spell on it. "This will activate in ninety minutes. So you'd better head over to your hut and pack."

Carefully, Hagrid picked up the teacup. "Yes, sir. Anything else?"

Dumbledore gave his friend a muggle photograph, and a sheet of parchment with some vital information written on it. "That should be all the information you need."

Hagrid examined the picture. "Daniel Smith, eh?"

"Yes. He's being held in a nasty muggle orphanage. You may have to use magic to get him out, but try to keep it to a minimum. The last thing we need is for the muggles to see something they shouldn't."

"Of course, sir." Hagrid looked down at his pink umbrella, which housed his repaired wand.

Dumbledore stood. "Good luck."

"Thank ye, sir."

"Oh, and Hagrid?" Dumbledore added. "When you pack, I recommend that you do so with warm weather in mind."

**Chapter 5: Mathew Ford**

Matt had only visited England's capital city properly twice before - he had visited the Planetarium and Madame Tussauds briefly as a small child, but only in the last few years had he stayed overnight there and seen the famous sites, including Buckingham Palace - the Muggle Royal Residence, the Houses of Parliament where the Muggles housed their Government, and the Tower of London where a lot of muggle tourists, particularly Americans and Japanese, frequently gathered.

Of course, right now Matt had no idea what muggles were. He was just trying to ingest piece by piece what the 8-foot tall giant man was growling to him.

Rubeus Hagrid was a completely unique human being, if he was one. He had the strength to crush a man's neck with a single blow, yet spoke as softly as a child.

They were presently on the Underground, a mass transit system underneath London as the name suggests. To some people, the carriages may have seemed claustrophobic - to Matt, that was multiplied several times over, having Hagrid sat next to him and nearly everybody else staring at the odd pair.

"Ah, 'ere we are, Kings Cross." Hagrid said. "We can get to the Leaky Cauldron from 'ere."

There were a few eyebrows raised at this statement - the Underground was often used by businessmen who thought they knew every nook and cranny of the center of Britain's largest city. Obviously they were wrong.

After some walking and a lot more staring, they finally arrived in a tiny, grubby looking pub. Hagrid marched up to the barman.

"Tom, has Daniel arrived yet?" When the barman grunted in an affirmative, Hagrid went on, "I've got Matt here, remember the owl from Dumbledore?"

"Ah yes, his room is ready, Rubeus. Number 16."

Hagrid gave Matt a small bag filled with gold coins. "Here y'go, yer can use these galleons and sickles to buy yer school stuff. You can go around with Daniel if yer like, you'll like him, an American kid, but I think you and have him will have a LOT in common."

**Chapter 6: Rachael Jones**

Rays parents were divorced, and had been for four years now, and she lived predominantly with her mother. When her mother, Jan, had found out that her father, Henry, had lied to her about the fact that he was a wizard, from a whole family of witches and wizards, she had gotten very upset that she had been lied to and kicked him out, leaving her to raise their only child Rachael (Ray to her closest friends and family).

Ray spent every second weekend with her dad, they had a great time, he picked her on a Saturday morning and took her to her weekly gymnastics class that started at 10am, but this week he was running late, if he didn't get there soon she was going to have to walk.

This wasn't something new to Ray, her dad was a Auror, and mum was a Muggle nurse both working shift work, so Ray spent a lot of time on her own, she knew that if her dad couldn't make it to pick her up before class, he would be there to collect her by the end.

Luckily today wasn't going to be one of those days…

"Daddy!" called Ray getting into the car.

"Hey chicken," said Henry pulling her into a sideways hug.

"Daaaaddddyyyy! Don't call me that, I'm not a chicken," she complained, they always had this fight, "Chicken Legs" was the nick name given to her by her paternal grandfather before he died, it referred to a dish that they had attempted to cook when he came to visit once, needless to say they nearly ended up setting fire to the kitchen, and ever since she was nicknamed "chicken legs" or just "chicken"

"Awwww," he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip in an impersonation of the look on Ray's face.

"The wind will change," she said, with a straight face, before quickly poking her tongue out at him.

A few minutes later the arrived at the hall that she went to gymnastics at, the Bentleigh McKinnon Youth Centre (BMYC)

"See you at 1pm, chicken, have fun and be safe," he warned.

"Will do daddy," she said getting out of the car, and running up the steps and over to the sign in desk. "Rachael Jones," she said to the duty mum.

"Thanks, have fun, there about to start warm ups," said the mum.

Ray knew that she was different; she didn't want to tell her mum that she thought she was a witch, because she was afraid that she would be kicked out like her dad. She was turning 11 in the next few months, and hoped if she was going to get an admittance letter it would come this year, rather than waiting till she was almost 12.

It had started with small things at first; mostly healing the small Gymnastic and Ballet injuries she got on occasions, but she knew this was different; this was going to cause a problem.

She was finishing her floor routine, and was halfway through a tumble when she fell, and landed oddly on her left arm. She knew it was broken, the sound alone told everyone that. Within minutes the whole gym club was around her, helping her to sit up, supporting her arm, getting ice packs etc. but she knew that she was in serious trouble.

She could already feel her own bodily magic starting to fix the problem, and if her dad didn't come soon then she would be taken to a Muggle hospital and then they all would know especially her mum and she didn't want that to happen.

"Has anyone called an Ambulance?" asked Mrs. Newman then Gym clubs manager.

"No," called one of the parents, Ray sighed in relief but it was short lived, "were just trying to find the phone."

"NO!" Ray screamed, "Wait for my daddy please, he will take me," she said putting on her best 'puppy dog / please do what I say' face.

"You must be in a lot of pain Ray, are you sure?" Mrs. Newman asked, "We really should get you to a hospital."

"Daddy will be here soon, please… _please_ wait for him, I don't want him to get worried," she said, hoping they would buy her story.

"We'll wait ten minutes, if he isn't here by then, we'll call the Ambulance, okay Ray?" Asked Mrs. Newman receiving a nod in response.

Two hours later and a trip to the Melbourne branch of St Mungo's hospital, Ray and Henry arrived home, Henry was very pleased that Ray was a witch; she had nearly fixed the break by the time he arrived and had taken her to the hospital.

The question that was on his mind was 'would she get a letter from Hogwarts this year, she had turned 10 in November the year before, and would be nearly 11 if they accepted her this year, and nearly 12 if they waited until next year', he would have to do some research into Hogwarts if she didn't get her letter soon.

Something was up, she knew it, she could almost smell it. Her dad had been very distant since he picked her up from Gymnastics and found out that she was indeed a witch, she just hoped it wasn't something she had done wrong.

The next morning, she was sitting at the breakfast table eating her vegemite toast when an owl flew through the window and instead of heading for her dad like normal; it flew towards her sticking its leg out demanding attention.

Ray removed the letter and looked at the envelope;

_Miss Rachael Jones  
Second bedroom  
5 Ranleigh Crt  
Moorabbin_

She quickly opened the letter and read;

_Dear Miss Jones, _

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

**Chapter 7: Dorian McDonald**

"Look," Mrs. McDonald said pointing down the road to Number 4. "The Dursley's are going off somewhere." Dorian looked down Privet Drive. Sure enough, there was Vernon Dursley stuffing suitcases into the trunk of his car. Mrs. Dursley was standing there with an odd look on her face. Dudley, whose size and shape reminded Dorian of a rather large watermelon, was leaning against the car pouting. Then there was Harry.

Harry Potter was the Dursley's nephew. He was small. He was a bit of a loner. He seemed to always be in some sort of trouble. Dorian felt sorry for him. She figured that the Dursley's didn't care for him too much. Dudley was always tormenting him in school. She had tried to talk to the shy, dark haired boy, but something always happened to prevent them from getting close.

Mr. Dursley shouted that they were ready to go. The family piled in the car, and with screeching wheels, he backed the car out of the drive and sped off down the street. Mr. McDonald shook his head. "Dursley hasn't been in the office for the last few days. I hope there's nothing wrong. Mind you, the office has been a bit quieter since he's been away. Mr. Grunning has been quite put out, despite everything, Dursley is quite good at what he does." Mr. McDonald sighed. "Well, we better get going. They won't hold our room at The Leaky Cauldron for long."

The ride into London was a great treat for Dorian. She enjoyed the sights. She especially liked it when they would take a walking tour of the city. One of Dorian's favourite things to do when in the city was walk across the bridge and view the Parliament building. Today, though, they were headed for Charing Cross Road.

Mr. McDonald left the car in the car park, and the three of them walked down the road. Mrs. McDonald enjoyed window-shopping. She and Dorian would stare in the shop windows and imagine some of the things there in their home. Today they kept on past the shops. The Leaky Cauldron was just ahead. People were passing it by, not giving it a glance. Mrs. McDonald was holding her husband's hand and made straight for a rather dilapidated door. Dorian had noticed it before, but never was allowed inside.

"Now, Dorian," Mrs. McDonald said, "I want you to stay close to me. We're heading into my world now." Mrs. McDonald had taken trips into the city to go into her world before. But she had never taken Dorian before. Dorian's heart was beating rapidly as they went inside.

It was like passing into another time. The pub was smoke filled. There were the strangest people sitting in the booths and standing at the bar. Their clothing seemed to be from out of another time. Mrs. McDonald walked up to the barman. Mr. McDonald just stared at all his surroundings.

"Good Morning, Tom." Mrs. McDonald said. "Are our rooms ready?"

"Ah, Mrs. McDonald," the man behind the bar said. His face was roughly as wrinkled and brown as a walnut. Dorian smiled. "Yes, you have rooms 15 and 17." Tom turned his eyes to Dorian. "So, this is your daughter? Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron, Miss."

Dorian shook the barman's hand and Mrs. McDonald then arranged to have their bags taken to their rooms. "Well, Dorian," she said to her daughter, "are you ready to see Diagon Alley?"

**Chapter 8: Mathew Ford**

Daniel and Matt entered the wand shop together. Ollivander, a silver-haired man with odd-looking eyes, smiled upon seeing them arrive. "Ah, Mr. Ford," he said with a smile. "Delighted to meet you at last. And Mr. Smith, our first American student since 1791."

"That long?" Daniel queried.

"Yes. She was the daughter of two crown loyalists, you know what those were, yes?"

"I'm… afraid not," Daniel said. History lessons for students at Morning Sun were rather sketchy.

"They were Americans who refused to support the revolution," Matt said. "They supported the British instead. They weren't very popular after the war."

"I see," Daniel replied, feeling more puzzled than ever.

"As for why you're here, I don't have that information," Ollivander said. "But I've been expecting you nonetheless. And you as well, Mr. Ford. You are most welcome."

"So… do we choose a wand now?" Daniel asked uncertainly.

"No, Mr. Smith. Your wand will choose you. Which of you would like to go first?"

"I will," Matt said.

"Very well," Ollivander said, and selected a box from his shelf, then extracted a wand. "Try this one."

**Chapter 9: Daniel Smith**

Daniel was awakened from his brief nap (he was still suffering from portkey-lag) by a hand on his shoulder. It was Matt, who now had a long box tucked under his arm. "Finally found a wand that liked me, mate," he said. "Your turn now."

Daniel nodded. "After trying out half the wands in the store, I expect," he said.

"Oh, not even close, I assure you," Ollivander said. He waved his own wand, and the dozens of discarded wands flew back to their boxes and shelves. "Young Mr. Smith, if you please?"

Daniel stepped forward. "OK. What are we looking for?"

Ollivander handed him a stubby wand. "Sandalwood, seven and three-quarters inches, heartstring. Give it a wave."

Daniel did. Nothing. "Is something supposed to happen?"

"You'll know when your wand picks you. Try this. Ash, nine inches flat. Also cored with a dragon heartstring."

Daniel waved it. It was like waving a stick.

"Very well. Maple, ten and a half inches, phoenix feather." Same result (none). "Rosewood, eight and a quarter, unicorn hair." No result.

They went through a vast assortment of wands: oak, hornbeam, ironwood, birch, spruce, apple, orange, fir, pine, yew, walnut, cherry, cedar, and others. They ranged in length from six inches to fourteen, and had all manner of cores, with emphasis on unicorn tail hairs, since they were the most common. Phoenixes could only give a few tail feathers, and dragons had to die from natural causes before their heartstrings could be taken.

Finally, Ollivander selected his latest choice. "Hmmm. American hickory, cored with a unicorn tail hair, and just shy of thirteen inches. Might be a good choice for you."

Daniel accepted it, and immediately the shop lit up with a plume of multicoloured sparks.

"Excellent!" Ollivander shouted, clapping his hands. "That will be seven galleons, Mr. Smith."

Daniel counted out the money and paid him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, boy. Best of luck at Hogwarts, by the way. To both of you."

Daniel and Matt emerged from the shop. Hagrid was waiting for them there, and he took them to Fortescue's for ice cream. Daniel looked around. There were interesting people present: a young female wizard, who was eyeing them, a large family of red-haired children, a round-faced boy who was asking his very formidable-looking grandmother for a few sickles to buy an ice cream. And in the background, the sleek and ferret like blond boy who was accompanied by his father, a tall wizard with long blond hair.

"Well, I've got everything," Daniel said. "But I know you have stuff to get still. Want to go out tonight?"

Matt yawned. "No, let's call it a day. I can finish my shopping tomorrow."

After finishing their ice creams, both of them headed back into the Leaky Cauldron.

**Chapter 10: Dorian McDonald**

The McDonalds were spending a few days in Diagon Alley. The first day they enjoyed touring the shops and just getting familiar to the wizarding atmosphere. Dorian was overwhelmed. Everywhere she turned there were fascinating sights, sounds and smells. By far, that first day, Dorian's favourite spot was Florean Fortescue's. They sat at a table by the door and watched the passers-by. That afternoon as they sat enjoying pineapple sundaes, Dorian saw the biggest man she had ever seen deliver two young boys to the shoppe. He sat them down and ordered the largest, messiest sundaes for the boys. It was the boys who held her attention. They both seemed guarded. But they did dig into the gooey confections when they were deposited in front of them. It seemed as though the boys inhaled the ice cream. Before too long, the man said something to the boys and off they went.

The second day was spent gathering the things Dorian would need for her first year. They explored the book shoppe. The titles fascinated her. She wanted to buy all the books she saw there. Her father had to drag her out of the shoppe. They went to get her a cauldron. She would have liked to spend more time in the apothecary, but the smells were a little much. They were all glad to leave that store. Next, they went to Madam Malkin's and Dorian was fitted for her robes. Madam Malkin chatted merrily with her mother as she was fitted. Dorian and her father had to drag her mother out of the shoppe.

She was to be allowed a pet to take with her. So it was off to see which animal she would choose. The owls were beautiful. There was a white one that sat quietly in the back of the shop. She was magnificent. Dorian walked over and reached up to pet her. The owl sat patiently and let Dorian stroke her soft feathers.

"Do you want an owl?" her mother asked.

"Oh this one is lovely," Dorian replied. "But, no, I don't think she's for me. I think I would much rather have a cat, Mum." Dorian had spied a sleek, white cat when she had entered the shoppe. It sat in a large cage. There were other cats playing with each other. The white sat at the back of the cage grooming. When Dorian approached, the cat looked up at her. Great green eyes regarded the girl outside the bars. The cat tilted its head to the right and examined the girl. Dorian smiled and the cat stood then stretched. It sauntered over to where Dorian was standing then sat staring at her.

"This one," Dorian whispered. "Mum, I want this cat." Her mother smiled and walked over to the witch behind the counter. "You're just so magnificent." she whispered. "And you know it too. So what shall I call you?" Dorian thought while her mother paid for the cat. "You're like some great, white marble sculpture, sitting there. I've got it...Michelangelo. That's your name." The cat rose and came over to the bars. He began to rub against them brushing Dorian's hand. "I guess you like that, don't you, Mike?"

Ollivander's was a little spooky, Dorian thought. The wizened old wizard had greeted them from behind his counter when they had walked in. He seemed to remember her mother immediately. He even remembered the wand he had sold to her so many years ago. Her mother smiled politely and introduced Dorian. The wizard just gave a bemused grin and headed off to the back of his shoppe. He returned with a few boxes balanced precariously in his arms.

After trying about 10 wands, he handed Dorian a long white wand. "10 inches, Beechwood, with a most unusual core. Black unicorn tail hair. Most unusual. Give it a wave, girl."

The moment Dorian took the wand; she felt warmth coming from it. It was as if the grip was made just for her. Her fingers fit so perfectly around the handle. She barely waved it when a shower of silver and red sparks shot from the tip. They surrounded her. Mr. Ollivander smiled. "It appears the wand has found its owner."

They were leaving the shoppe when Dorian noticed the large man again. He was parting the crowd before him, talking to someone at his side. They had gotten past the last few people and Dorian was just going by when she saw who was next to him. It was Harry! So Harry Potter was a wizard. That explained a lot of things. Dorian smiled to herself. This was turning out to be quite an interesting visit.


	2. Chapters 11 to 20

**Chapter 11: Erin Stephens**

Erin Stephens nervously followed her mother into the tiny, crowded pub. It was late afternoon, and she was surprised at how many people there were. They made their way to the back of the room where a man, presumably the owner, was rearranging bottles of strong-looking liquors. Jana Stephens caught the man's eye. As they spoke, Erin looked around this strange little hole-in-the-wall establishment.

Most of those patronizing the place seemed to be older witches and wizards (and Erin was certain that the hairy one in the back was actually a hag), though there were a couple of other kids there as well. One of them looked to be about her age. As she watched, he tripped over his own feet, sending the poor toad he had been holding flying to the ground. It hopped onto the table, and nearly into an elderly woman's handbag, before the boy was able to get hold of him again.

Erin took a step back, smoothing her hair as she always did when she was nervous. She quickly turned away, lest the boy, who was now looking around the room with an eager look on his face, should catch her eye and try to make small talk.

Erin had grown up with her mum, Jana Stephens, in a small town that was mostly made up of retired muggles. Her father had been killed by Voldemort when she was barely two years old, and her mother, out of fear, had fled the wizarding world. She knew about magic, understood who she was and who her family had been, but had never been to any part of the wizarding world... had never really thought much about it until she had received the strange envelope bearing the Hogwarts Seal. Erin had never had many friends her own age, and she was worried that she would not fit in to this new community.

Jana had finished speaking with the barman, and she quickly herded Erin up the stairs and down a tiny hall. As they approached their room, # 9, a giant of a man stepped into the hall, startling Erin, and causing her to stumble into her mother. The man smiled at her, a surprisingly kind smile considering his size, and stood back to let them pass.

"A'right there?" he said, and his accent, as well as the gentle tone of his voice, brought a smile to her face.

In their room, Erin and Jana changed in to fresh clothes.

"Here you are, Erin; take your school list and go on down to the alley. Tom will meet you there and show you how to enter Diagon Alley. I'm going to take a nap."

Her mum closed the shutters and sat down on the bed. Erin stared at the bag of strange coins in her hand.

"By myself? I mean—let's just go down later. Together."

Jana eyed her daughter sternly, but slowly her face softened, and she shook her head.

"I've kept you close all these years, Erin. Too close, perhaps. You are going to go away to Hogwarts tomorrow, and you are going to be on your own. I won't be there to point you in the right direction, or do things for you. Its such a small thing... going into Diagon Alley on your own. But I know it's not small at all. That's why you have to do it. For me, as much as for you."

Erin bit her lip. She did not want to see her mum get emotional. She did not want to go to Diagon Alley all alone. She wanted to go to Hogwarts, but why did it have to be so hard? She was never this nervous back home. It was only in new situations, among new people that this timid little girl seemed to take over.

"Yeah, alright, mum." She surprised herself by saying.

She grabbed her cloak and turned to wards the door.

I will not be nervous. she told herself. I will be myself. I will smile at strangers, and talk to shop-owners, and not turn away from boys with toads. She glared at her feet as she walked down the stairs. Maybe going to Hogwarts was a really good thing, after all. Maybe... just maybe... she could reinvent herself.

Erin smiled as she approached the Alley.

"Hello, Tom. Lovely day, isn't it?"

**Chapter 12: Magenta Coldren**

"Move it, people, coming through... move it or loose it!" yelled the tall, skinny eleven year old. Her short black, magenta-streaked hair was pulled back misshapenly into two miniature pigtails. That and her great big electric blue eyes coupled with her incessant yelling made it impossible to miss her. She pushed her way hurriedly through the hustle and bustle, muttering all the while about lazy, stupid muggles who didn't know when to move.

Finally she reached her destination; the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The crowd around her hurried along their way as the girl leaned casually against the barrier. No one noticed as the girl sunk in through the brick and fell to the ground with a dull thud on the other side. She righted herself, grabbed her things, and presumed her rush to board the scarlet engine before her.

As she walked, she stared at the huge vehicle. She passed under the large wrought iron structure that held up the sign that red 'Platform 93/4'. She continued up to the open door. Now was the hard part; getting her luggage onto the train. She pulled her trunk off the trolley-cart and managed to get the upper half in through the door. From there she wasn't sure how to go about the business of getting the rest safely on board. She got down on the ground again and attempted to push it on a bit further by pushing against it with her back. It was too heavy and wouldn't budge. She tried for a good deal of time before she heard a toneless drawl from behind her.

"Well, they have sunken low, haven't they? It's disgusting; our school has accepted a pink haired freak. What's next, a tree frog as the new head master?" said a boy with sleek blonde hair and a pointed face. She turned to the boy & glared at him.

"Go away, loser." she said and returned to her struggle with the trunk. He made a disgusted sound.

"Who are you calling a loser?" he asked indignantly. She turned around again and glared at the boy. He looked to be about her age. She straightened herself out and pushed herself up to her greatest height.

I'm calling you a loser, I thought that was pretty apparent," she said irritably. The boy stalked off, huffing. She went back to pushing her trunk up and finally succeeded. She found an empty compartment near the back of the train, put her things on the over head rack and flopped into the seat, tried from all the effort of getting her trunk onto the train.

She sighed & pulled out her personal CD player. She opened the tray, put her CD in and pressed play. Music poured out of the headphones, very softly but still a wonderful sound to her. She thought of the lazy Autumn days she'd spent with her friends at Moor castle Academy of Magic, back at home, in the USA. She & her friends would sit in the sun, listening to music happily plucking at the grass or goofing around. She remembered the time she'd pushed her best friend Clara into the river that ran through the Moor Castle grounds. She hadn't seen the school in the last two year since it had been destroyed after she turned nine. Then, her Aunt Kasey had put her here, in this Hogwarts. It was her first year here and she was not looking forward to it. Judging from the blonde boy, the kids here didn't seem too welcoming. She was pulled from her thoughts when the compartment door slid open, admitting a boy of about her age. He had messy, jet black hair and almond-shaped emerald eyes framed by black glasses.

"Hi," he said, smiling shyly. She flashed a smile as well, revealing her blue-green braces. "Err- can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he asked. She nodded and he set about settling his things. When he had his trunk and his owl cage secured, he sat down and looked out of the window for a moment.

"Nice hair." he said quietly. With that, she broke out into laughter and the boy laughed as well. "I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter." he said, extending a hand for her to shake. She smiled again and her face lit up. Less than an hour and I think I've already made a friend. Not bad... she though.

"Hi, I'm Magenta, Magenta Coldren. Nice to meet you, Harry." she said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Magenta." he said. Perhaps this school isn't so terrible after all... she thought.

**Chapter 13: Daniel Smith**

Daniel had gotten separated from Matt while they were attempting to get through the barrier at Platform 9-3/4. This was easy to do, with 1,070 students (this year), plus parents and rail staff and baggage trolleys all over the place. Happily, the mother of the gaggle of redheads had found him and helped him get to the train. She was sending four of the five children with her off to school. The youngest (and the sole girl) seemed sad not to be going as well.

Now, on the train, he went from compartment to compartment, looking for room. Most were full up. One, he noticed, had five children in it: a quiet boy with black hair and glasses and an odd scar, a tall redheaded lad (the sole first-year among the group he had met earlier), and three girls, one a bushy brunette and another with magenta streaks in her hair.

Another had only three, but the blond-headed boy in it refused to let him in. "Go somewhere else, you filthy mudblood."

"Why don't you try and make me, grease-head," Daniel responded.

The two thuggish boys with him rose, intent on making him do just that, but Daniel was denied the pleasure of flattening them: the oldest of the redheads, wearing a Gryffindor tie and a prefect badge, happened to enter the car. Daniel decided that discretion was the better part of valour.

Finally, he reached a cart that had some room available. Its occupants consisted of newcomers, accompanied by a boy in a yellow and black tie. "Uhhh… is there room for one more?"

"I think we can squeeze you in," said the young Hufflepuff, offering a hand. "Hi. Cedric Diggory."

Daniel shook it. "Daniel Smith."

"I'm Susan Bones, and these two are Ernie McMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley," said the sole girl present, a pretty young redhead. "You know, you sound like an American."

"I am," Daniel replied simply. "I'm told I'm the first American to attend in a long time."

"You are," Cedric said. "How'd you wind up here?"

"It's a long story," Daniel replied.

"It's a long train ride," Cedric said, indicating the cornucopia of sweets between them. "Help yourself, by the way."

Daniel did just that, and then began the tale as the train chugged steadily onward toward Hogwarts.

**Chapter 14: Magenta Coldren**

Magenta was still giggling when the compartment door slid open again, admitting a girl with brown-blonde hair that fell just to her chin. She had warm brown eyes and wasn't that much shorter than Magenta, a pretty good feat, considering the five feet and three inches she was. She gave a small, shy smile at the two and gently let her trunk down to the floor.

"Hello." she said rather quietly. "Um, can I sit here? The train's really very packed, there isn't much room at all."

Magenta nodded and grinned, this seemed like a nice girl. "Go ahead, you can sit here. We have plenty of room." said Magenta, her grin getting wider as the girls face lit up. She hauled her trunk up onto the overhead rack and sat down next to Magenta.

"Hi, I'm Erin Stephens." she said. Magenta held out a hand. She was relieved, Erin didn't even seemed to have noticed the fact that Magenta had pink hair

"I'm Magenta Coldren, and this is Harry Potter." said Magenta. Erin looked over at Harry for a moment, her eyes widening in what seemed like fear and awe. She took a deep breath and managed to stutter out a sentence.

"Y-you're the Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" she stammered. Harry nodded. Magenta noticed a scar on his forehead when his bangs flapped from his nodding. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. Oh my... it's Harry Potter... she thought. The Harry Potter, the one who had defeated him. He-who-must-not be-named. She gaped and Harry blushed a bit, but both Erin and Magenta recovered, Erin taking a bit longer. Magenta was grinning still, when Erin spoke up.

"So, um, are you two new here as well?" she asked. Magenta nodded. Harry did as well. "What house do you want to be in?" she asked, glancing at both of them. Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't know too much about the houses. Magenta raised an eyebrow at Harry, obviously wanting an explanation. He shrugged and shook his head. Magenta turned her quizzical gaze to Erin, who looked a bit confused.

"What are houses?" she asked.

"You don't know about the houses?" asked Erin. Magenta shook her head. Erin launched into a bit about how houses were where you stayed in Hogwarts, and explained about points and the ghosts. In the end, things were a bit clearer in Magenta's mind and Erin felt a bit more comfortable with her new friends.

**Chapter 15: Cassandra Serenity**

Cassandra had always known that she was a witch. Both her mother and father had been witches and wizards as was her grandfather and grandmother before them. Cassandra was what they would call a pureblood, though she rarely thought along those lines. Cassandra was just a girl and that is how she had always thought of herself.

Growing up in a small village by the sea, Cassandra had been raised by her mother and grandmother. Her father had died in the first war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This tragedy had left her mother in a near permanent state of shock. It was for this reason that Cassandra and she mother had moved into the old family home when she was only a small child.

Life in the old home was beyond what one might expect. Though the home was very old (nearly 300 years old) it had a warm feeling to it, which filled very memory that Cassandra had. The herbs her grandmother grew in her garden, the smell of fresh baked pies, the magical creatures that lived in the forest that surrounded their secluded home, and the constant feeling that she was connected to something, to magic.

However, her childhood home was far from her now as she pulled her heavy trunk behind her while looking for a place to sit on the Hogwarts Express. Moving past each car she saw no empty seats available. Her spirits had started to fall as she found herself getting to the end of the train.

Just before giving up hope Cassandra happened upon a car with just a few empty spaces left. Looking into the car she saw two boys and two girls. The boys where both sitting by the window, one with raven black hair and the other with scarlet red hair much like herself. The two girls were as different as night and day, one with brown-blonde hair while the other had a dark hair with bright pink streaks running down the length.

Before she could turn back Cassandra opened the door to the car and stepped inside. "Hello, is anyone taking one of those empty seats?" Her voice was soft and had a melody to it as she spoke, but even her music like voice could hide the slight nervousness that it held.

**Chapter 16: Alondra Bracho**

Alondra never remembered a time when she had felt so lonely and so out of place. She looked down the long train corridors and passed by compartments filled with laughter, loud talk and kids having snacks. She sighed deeply and continued walking, praying that there would be an empty compartment somewhere. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone. She remembered how silent she had been when she and her family had gone shopping for her school supplies at Diagon Alley.

She saw many interesting looking people, and kids her age...a little group struck in her memory though...they had been with a large man with a beardy face and shaggy hair. They looked awed and pretty happy to be where they were. Well, Alondra hated it! She missed her parents, her brothers and most of all her best friend...Sebastian. How she wished that he would suddenly spring out of a compartment and tease her about looking so gloomy, wearing a uniform no less, and then find a compartment and laugh the whole train ride together.

But that wouldn't happen and Alondra felt tears invade her soft caramel coloured eyes. She swallowed hard and shook her head. She wouldn't cry, she was a witch now! Well, a witch in training, but nonetheless witches didn't cry. She breathed deep and chose a door out of many and slid it open bravely, 2 girls and 3 boys sat inside. To her left one brunette girl with long dark hair in a high pony tail and a tan complexion smiled lightly to her. By her sat a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and a fair complexion, she too smiled.

"Hi, there!" said the blonde girl, Alondra felt her face flush and managed a small shy smile.

"Hello, I'm so sorry for just prancing in like that; it was terribly rude of me! Excuse me," Alondra replied quickly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she heard a boy's voice say, she turned and saw the boy with dark brown hair and sitting between two identical red heads say. He had stood and was quite tall and handsome, obviously not a 1st year student. He smiled kindly to Alondra.

"You don't have to leave you could join us. I'm sure everywhere else is full..." he offered generously. Alondra looked up to him and smiled brilliantly. The boy had a roguish Scottish accent, and made her feel welcome.

"Thank you so much," Alondra replied happily and she saw the two girls motion for her to sit next to them. Alondra gracefully walked over and sat next to them, feeling much better already.

"So what's your name, are you a first year?" the Scottish boy asked sitting across from her.

"My name's Alondra Bracho, and yes I am a first year...but then again it's obvious isn't it," Alondra replied smiling to each of them. The red heads laughed and nodded, though their brown eyes showed a certain kindness and humour. The blonde girl giggled lightly and the brunette girl smiled as if approving Alondra's company. The Scottish boy nodded and grinned.

"Alondra, huh? Wow, I've never really heard that name before...it's lovely." he complimented then and Alondra blushed shyly.

"Thank you...and um, what are your names?" Alondra asked curiously.

"I'm Angelina Johnson, and I'm a 4th year," the brunette said proudly and Alondra smiled.

"I'm Katie Bell, I'm a 2nd year...and don't mind Angelina's ego...it gets bigger every year..." Katie told her jokingly.

"Just like her head!" a red head boy popped up and everyone laughed, except for Angelina who obviously wanted to laugh but gave the red head boy a glare.

"We're Fred and George Weasley by the way, 2nd years as well, and pranksters extraordinaires!" one of the red headed boys said, the other nodded rapidly and smiled mischievously. Alondra giggled, she liked them already.

"And I'm Oliver Wood, a 5th year and Quidditch Captain," Oliver said quite proudly.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you all! And thank you again for letting me join you," Alondra replied, all of them nodded. Alondra then bit her lip.

"I only have one question though, um, What is Quidditch?" Alondra inquired innocently and curiously. Katie and Angelina began to laugh, Fred and George gasped as if horrified and Oliver...well, he gaped and looked horrified at the young strawberry blonde haired girl sitting across from him. Alondra swallowed hard.

"Was it something I said?" Alondra looked around at them.

"You don't know what Quidditch is!" Oliver exclaimed. Alondra jumped and looked to Katie and Angelina who shook their heads and Fred and George who breathed deep.

"I'm...I'm sorry, but no," Alondra replied truthfully. Fred and George scowled.

"Shouldn't have done that!" Either Fred or George said and at that moment Oliver got up locked the compartment door and breathed deep as he turned to look at Alondra steadily.

"Ok...where should I begin..." he finally said slowly, and Katie, Angelina, Fred and George groaned annoyingly as Oliver began describing the glory that was...Quidditch.

**Chapter 17: Cassandra Serenity**

As Cassandra entered the small compartment on the Hogwarts Express, each of the occupancy's looked up from the discussion they had been having. Feeling a bit more nervous with so many eyes on her Cassandra's cheeks started to flush.

"No, no one is sitting there. You're more then welcome to come on in." said Magenta with a wide smile on her face while motioning to the empty seats.

A sigh of relief escaped Cassandra's lips upon hearing the warmth in Magenta's voice. Cassandra had spent so much of her life away from other children that she wasn't quiet sure what to expect from everyone. Though her grandmother had always told her how wonderful her years at Hogwarts had been, Cassandra had been just a little scared.

Pulling her trunk and pet cat inside from the corridor, Cassandra began to lift the heavy trunk into the overhead storage compartment. Seeing that she was having a bit of a time about it, Magenta quickly came to her aid and helped give the final push to secure it. With a grateful smile Cassandra nodded and said "Thank you."

Magenta smiled as well and took back her previous seat. "By the way, my name's Magenta Coldren and this is Erin Stephens" she said as she pointed to the girl with golden brown hair. "And this is Ron Weasley" Magenta now motioned to the fellow red head in the compartment. "And finally we have Harry Potter." Cassandra had smiled to each as Magenta had introduced everyone, but at this last name her breath was caught in her throat.

"You mean, the real Harry Potter?" she stammered out. Everyone in the compartment nodded except the shy, blushing boy with raven hair. Seeing Harry's blushing face made Cassandra feel bad for making such a spectacle out of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." she said while lightly chewing on her bottom lip. "It's just, I've always heard about you and how you ended the war."

Harry did not like where this was going. He had just wanted to blend in, but so far had done a poor job of it. Watching everyone stare at him, moreover stare at his scar was becoming a bit overwhelming. Thankfully Cassandra broke the awkward silence that had held in the air for a few moments.

"Oh" Cassandra said, realizing she had never introduced herself. "My name's Cassandra, Cassandra Serenity." A friendly and shy smile appeared on her face as she looked around the compartment once more. "It's very nice to meet all of you."

Sliding a lose strand of her scarlet red hair behind her left ear, a nervous habit she had had since childhood, she spoke up again. "Erm, what you discussing before I came in?" Cassandra hoped to pick up the conversation again because the silence in the compartment was becoming a bit to deafening.

"Erin was just telling us all about Hogwarts" Magenta said. Erin giving a shy nod as Magenta looked at her.

"Oh, well then, please I'd love to hear more. I've only ever heard things from my grandmum and that was so long ago." Cassandra had always wondered if the stories her grandmother would tell her were true. So many adventures had filled her grandmum's stories that Cassandra never knew which to believe and which not too.

**Chapter 18: Alondra Bracho**

"So, you're all on the Quidditch Team?" Alondra asked giddily. By what Oliver had explained, Quidditch was really fun! You got to fly on brooms and watch out for bludgers, catch and score Quaffle's, and seek the snitch. She felt like an expert now, and she had developed an interest in the game of Quidditch.

"Yes. So, did Oliver here bore you to death with his sermon?" Fred replied chuckling as Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head. Alondra smiled.

"No, I actually found it rather informative and interesting...is it possible for me to see you all play, sometime?" Alondra said, and they all laughed.

"Of course, Alondra! Tell you what, you can watch us during practice," Oliver suggested.

"Whoa! The Quidditch Captain letting a fan watch our practice agenda?" George teased, Oliver glared at him and George only smiled.

"It'll be fun, I'm sure you'll love the game even more. We may even teach you some skills to pass on our legacy after we graduate!" Angelina piped up, excitedly. Katie beamed and nodded. Alondra laughed happily and nodded. Suddenly they felt a rumble and a pull forward that almost sent Katie into Oliver's lap. Katie blushed a crimson red and got to her feet quickly and Oliver maintained his cool. Alondra looked to Angelina who stifled a laugh and winked playfully. Alondra smiled knowingly.

"Uh huh," Alondra whispered, and followed Katie out of the compartment. As she stepped out of the Hogwarts Express, she clasped her black cloak at her neck and took in a deep breath.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...something else, isn't it?" Fred told Alondra sweetly. Alondra looked in awe at the huge ancient and fairy tale looking castle.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here! Alright there, Harry?" the enormous man from Diagon Alley called, causing Alondra to jump in shock. She bit her lip and looked to Fred, George, Oliver, Angelina, and Katie.

"We go a different way from everyone else?" Alondra asked Katie, Katie smiled and patted her back kindly.

"Yes, but don't worry it's quite fun! You get to ride on these lovely little boats...anyway, we'll see you at the Great Hall for the sorting and feast," Katie replied.

"Maybe you'll meet our little brother Ron...he has red hair," George said and Alondra nodded and smiled.

"I hope I'm in your house," Alondra told them all, they grinned.

"We hope so too, kiddo. Good luck, and get going!" Oliver said, as he and the twins and Katie and Angelina walked over to the carriages to take them to Hogwarts. Alondra breathed in deep again and walked over to the group of first years. She bit her lip and writhed her hands shyly.

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step now!" the enormous man added, as everyone slipped and stumbled their way up the steep and narrow path. The darkness seemed to intensify as they made their way further along the path.

Before them loomed a great lake, like a puddle of black ink. On the other side of the lake was a mountain, and atop the mountain perched a magnificent, vast castle.

There was a loud "Oooooh!" as the other student came round the bend and beheld their magical destination.

Tower after tower reached towards the sky, and tiny lights winked on and off in numerous windows, giving the warm impression that they were expected.

They followed the enormous man to a fleet of small boats, floating in the water just off shore.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, and Alondra began to shake nervously. She wasn't acquainted to anyone here yet. The lonely feeling from earlier coming back to her...how she missed Sebastian. And now she missed Oliver, the twins, Katie and Angelina already. She couldn't see in the darkness, and finally she gave up and climbed into one of the little boats. She noticed three other lovely girls in the boat, but she shied away when she heard that they knew each other and shouldn't intrude.

"I'm Erin. Erin Stephens. What's your name?" said the girl with brown hair but in a trendy short style to the girl with lovely red hair to her waist.

"I'm Ray." Said the girl, with a big smile. "And this is Dorian." She added, gesturing to a girl with wild, dark brown curls and gold-rimmed glasses, who had followed her into the boat. Dorian and Erin smiled at one another, but then they all fell silent.

It was a cool night, but the air was calm with little breeze, and the water was almost supernaturally still as they glided towards the other side of the lake.

The immense Castle seemed to loom over them as they drew near. Everyone stared silently at it as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliffs on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the enormous man, and everyone obeyed, ducking their heads as the little boat carried them through curtains of ivy into a hidden opening in the face of the cliff. They were carried along a dark tunnel, lit only by the lantern, which the enormous man gripped firmly in his massive hands. Alondra breathed deep, inhaling and exhaling scared and nervous out of her mind.

The enormous man was talking, and Alondra followed the three girls from the boat ride, Ray, Erin, and Dorian. She wanted to introduce herself, but she was far too shy and nervous to speak. Sighing she followed them up the steps to a huge, oak door. The enormous man raised a massive fist and knocked three times.

The door opened to reveal a severe-looking black-haired woman in dark green robes waiting there.  
"Here they are, Professor McGonagall, all the firs' years. Safe and sound," the enormous man said.

"Very well, Hagrid. You may go to the feast now."

"Did she say 'feast'?" a voice asked excitedly.

Alondra spun around to see a small, wiry boy with long brown hair, and anxious eyes. Alondra giggled  
lightly to herself and turned to see Professor McGonagall giving him a piercing look and he quickly fell silent. She turned, leading the new students into the castle.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

They filed into the entrance hall. The stonewalls were lit with flaming torches that reflected brilliantly in the floor-length windows nearby. They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor and into an empty chamber. They could hear the steady drone of hundreds of voices coming from a doorway nearby. The rest of the school must already be at the feast. Alondra's heart began to thump wildly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the Professor. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because..."

Alondra tried to peek into the Great Hall for a glimpse of the twins or Katie, or Oliver. But she couldn't. A strange shiver ran down her spine and she felt as if she was being watched closely by someone. She spun around, looking about her discreetly but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Though she was sure, someone was watching her...and closely. She sighed heavily and unconsciously bumped into someone in front of her.

"Sorry," she whispered softly. The boy turned around, he had wild red hair and soft brown eyes. He smiled lightly and blushed slightly.

"'S ok..." he replied softly. Alondra smiled.

"You're Ron Weasley, right?" Alondra asked quietly. Ron looked at her shocked and nodded.

"Oh...I met your brother's earlier today...I'm Alondra Bracho..." she said, and Ron grinned. She smiled happily and turned to look at the Professor. And she heard Ron say to a raven haired boy next to him,

"She knows my brothers..."

Alondra turned and smiled to them shyly, Ron only grinned and the raven haired boy smiled lightly.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said lightly. Alondra nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Alondra Bracho," she replied, when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and out of the side of her eyes looked to Alondra, she bit her lip and didn't say anything further to the nice boys she had just met.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Alondra exhaled heavily and followed Ron and Harry, inside into the Great Hall.

**Chapter 19: Daniel Smith**

Daniel hefted his cheap, ragged olive-drab duffel bag onto his shoulder. He had received it from his third foster family, and had carried around his worldly goods in it ever since. The only thing that didn't fit in it was his cauldron, which he carried in his hand.

The other children were carrying or towing their trunks as they streamed off the train and into the starry night. Daniel addressed Cedric, who had escorted him and the other first-years from the train. "So where do we go now?"

A bearded mobile continent in a moleskin overcoat gave answer to that. "Firs' years! This way! Firs' years!"

"I guess we follow him," said Justin Finch-Fletchley.

So they followed Hagrid to a bunch of small boats, floating gently in the water. The titanic Hogwarts gamekeeper slid into the largest one with surprising grace, nearly sinking it. Justin, Susan, Ernie, and Daniel selected one and piled into it. Next to them was another boat, containing the black-haired boy with the scar, the youngest of the redheads (except for the little girl, who'd been left behind at the station), a round-faced boy with a toad, and a loudmouthed girl with bushy brown hair. The latter was yakking away about all the things she had read about where they were going. At length, however, even she fell silent as the school came into view.

To say that it was vast was an understatement. Its towers stretched hundreds of feet into the air, its keep and bailey covering hundreds of yards in all directions. Lights, some of them odd-colored, flickered or glowed in many of the windows.

All of them stared, silent and amazed, until the boats docked themselves at the edge of the school. A severe-looking black-haired woman in a dark green robe was waiting there.

"Here they are, Professor, all the firs' years. Safe and sound," Hagrid said.

"Very well, Hagrid. You may go to the feast now."

"Did she say 'feast'?" Daniel said, perking up. Despite his small size, he had a raging metabolism, and was nearly always hungry.

The newcomer gave him a piercing look and he quickly fell silent. She then turned, and led the new arrivals into the castle.

**Chapter 20: Magenta Coldren**

Magenta stepped off the train and took in the mob scene before her. Most of the students were pouring towards the line of carriages at the side of the station, but Magenta followed the loud instruction of the mammoth of a man before her, who was calling 'Firs' 'ears! Firs' 'ears!" She pulled her things up and charged on though the river of students. She reached the man, whom Harry had said was named Hagrid and was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. She stopped in front of him and he smiled down at her.

"You must be lil' miss Magenta Coldren's. Pleasure ta meet ya, Rubeus 'Agrid, at you service, call me 'Agrid though, mos' folks 'round 'ere do." he said, holding out a giant had which Magenta shook.

"Nice to meet you Hagrid, um, how are we getting to the castle?" she asked curiously. Hagrid smiled.

"Well, follow me and you'll see... is' a real treat, I'll tell ya, a real treat." he said, chuckling. Magenta smiled excitedly. She followed Hagrid down a very slippery slope and to the banks of a vast and glittering moonlit lake. There were about twenty little rowboats with little lanterns in front. Magenta spent so much time admiring the lake that she didn't realize that the boats were filled. Cassandra was sitting with three other girls, two Magenta was sure were twins, Harry and Ron sat with Neville (the boy who'd lost his toad) and the know-it-all Hermione Granger, and Erin sat with two, nice looking girls that Magenta hoped to meet later. She ended up sitting by herself, which wasn't bad. At first, she bit her nails, something she did when she was bored. Then Hogwarts appeared.

It was gargantuan... a fortress of stone and light. Like something out of her book of fairytales... perfect and glowing with what seemed like excitement, adventure, and in and odd way, happiness. Magenta had thought that nothing would ever compare to Moor Castle Academy; she was wrong.

Magenta was a bit disappointed when the boat ride ended and they were led up to the great oak doors, but then, as the doors opened, she felt excited again. Behind the doors was a tall, dark haired woman wearing a dark robe and witches hat. She addressed them all in a crisp, clear voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall," she said and ushered them inside. Magenta scanned the crowd as the Professor explained the houses to them, something Magenta already knew about. She was brought back to reality when McGonagall announced that the sorting was about to begin.

Magenta felt as if she could skip and shriek and throw up and cry all at the same time. She took a deep breath, and looked around to see she was not alone in her apprehensions. She closed her eyes, blinked a few times, and followed Professor McGonagall through the doors to the Great Hall.


	3. Chapters 21 to 30

**Chapter 21: Erin Stephens**

Erin shivered, pulling her cloak snugly up to her chin.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here! Alright there, Harry?"

Erin recognized the enormous bearded man from the pub, and was relieved, once again, to see his beaming smile.

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step now!" he added, as Erin and several of those near her slipped and stumbled their way up the steep and narrow path. The darkness seemed to intensify as they made their way further along the path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," she heard Hagrid ("He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts," Harry had told her.) call back to them, "jus' round this bend here."

The path widened, and Erin felt her breath catch in her throat. Before them loomed a great lake, like a puddle of black ink. On the other side of the lake was a mountain, and atop the mountain perched a magnificent, vast castle.

There was a loud "Oooooh!" as the other student came round the bend and beheld their magical destination.

Tower after tower reached towards the sky, and tiny lights winked on and off in numerous windows, giving the warm impression that they were expected.

They followed Hagrid to a fleet of small boats, floating in the water just off shore.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, and Erin felt a shiver of anticipation. She had always loved the water. Her mother claimed she had been born on a stormy night and, since then, had found comfort in its presence in any form. Erin saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione climb into one little boat, followed by the boy with the toad whom she had first noticed that day in the pub. Erin, smoother her hair with one hand, and looked around a familiar face. It was hard to see in the darkness, and finally she gave up and climbed into one of the little boats.

She was joined by a small, agile girl with amazing red hair that fell past her waist. She smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Erin. Erin Stephens. What's your name?"

"I'm Ray." Said the girl, with a big smile. "And this is Dorian." She added, gesturing to a girl with wild, dark brown curls and gold-rimmed glasses, who had followed her into the boat. Dorian and Erin smiled at one another, but then they all fell silent.

It was a cool night, but the air was calm with little breeze, and the water was almost supernaturally still as they glided towards the other side of the lake. Erin could hear Hermione chattering about the spells she had already memorized, but even she fell silent as they swiftly approached their destination.

The immense Castle seemed to loom over them as they drew near. Everyone stared silently at it as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliffs on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid, and Erin immediately obeyed, ducking her head as the little boat carried them through curtains of ivy into a hidden opening in the face of the cliff. They were carried along a dark tunnel, lit only by the lantern, which Hagrid gripped firmly in his massive hands. Erin felt her breath coming more quickly. As much as she loved water and the great, wide outdoors, she detested, feared really, the musty, low, closed-in feeling of being underground. And underground was certainly where they were. She felt the tension alleviate as they climbed out of the boats onto the rocks and pebbles of this sort of underground harbour.

Hagrid was talking, but Erin was not listening. She followed Ray up the steps to a huge, oak door. Hagrid raised a massive fist and knocked three times.

The door opened to reveal a severe-looking black-haired woman in dark green robes waiting there.  
"Here they are, Professor McGonagall, all the firs' years. Safe and sound," Hagrid said.

"Very well, Hagrid. You may go to the feast now."

"Did she say 'feast'?"

Erin turned to see a small, wiry boy with long brown hair, and excited eyes.

Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look and he quickly fell silent. She turned, leading the new students into the castle.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Erin sighed with relief as they filed into the entrance hall. The stonewalls were lit with flaming torches that reflected brilliantly in the floor-length windows nearby. The ceiling, Erin was thrilled to notice, was so high tat she could barely make it out. They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor and into an empty chamber. They could hear the steady drone of hundreds of voices coming from a doorway nearby. The rest of the school must already be at the feast, they realized.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the Professor. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because..."

Erin's thoughts drifted away from Professor McGonagall as she examined the other students around her. Most seemed tense with nerves, but a few, like her, already seemed to know what to expect. One of them was a pale, pointy-faced boy with slick blonde hair and cold-looking grey eyes. He met her glance, and smiled coldly, his eyebrows narrowing. His eyes seemed to follow the length of her robes, and glaring she turned her attention back to the Professor.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Erin's stomach seemed to drop to her knees, as she got in line behind Ray. She could see Magenta. Harry, and the toad boy several people up from her. They all looked as nervous as she felt.

They followed the professor out of the chamber, through a pair of enormous double-doors and into the Great Hall.

**Chapter 22: Cassandra Serenity**

The boat ride to the castle had been a wonderful experience for Cassandra. She had always loved the water, but having grown up near the ocean had played a big part in that. As she climbed into one of the small boats she looked around and noticed two girls who looked so much alike that Cassandra could only guess that they were twins.

A bit shyly Cassandra spoke up "Hi, I'm Cassandra Serenity."

Both girls turned back and Cassandra could see even more how alike they were. "Oh hello, I'm Parvati Patil and this is my sister Padma," said Parvati as she motioned towards her mirror image. The two girls were very pretty with long dark hair and perfect skin. Cassandra couldn't get over how pretty the two girls were and she started to feel a bit less self-confident.

As Cassandra, Parvati, and Padma had been making their introductions another pretty girl had walked up and sat down in the boat with them. All three of the girls looked at this new girl and smiled. "Hello, I'm Lavender Brown" said the new girl with a bit of a giggle as she spoke. Each of the other girls reintroduced themselves to their new friend.

Just as they were finishing up their hellos the boats began to move. Sliding through the water with the greatest of ease it felt like the boat was floating on air rather than moving through water. Coming around a bend their mystical destination came into view and a single sound came from the students as a whole "Oooooooooh!"

A breath caught in Cassandra's throat as she looked up at the magnificent castle before her. It towers reaching up to the heavens with little lights in random windows. Making it look almost as if the stars themselves where residing with in the castle.

The large man who had lead them all to the boats was now calling out "Heads down!" And as Cassandra lowered her head the students passed through a thin veil of ivy into a secret cave entrance. The only light now was that of the lantern heeled tightly by the large man in front of them. The single lantern only allowing for part of the cavern to be illuminated by its light and leaving the area beyond its small circle as dark as a raven's tail feather.

The boats came to rest beside a stony staircase that seemed to go on forever into the darkness. Following the large man the student began to climb the moist steps up and up until they reached a huge oak door. With three loud knocks the door opened and Cassandra could just make out voices ahead of her. However, before she could figure out what they were saying the group of first years was moving again and Cassandra followed steadily behind. Moving deeper into the castle Cassandra wondered where they were going.

Finally they had entered an empty chamber and the students fanned out a bit more allowing Cassandra to finally get a good look at the group around her. She noticed the red haired boy, Ron, talking lightly with a girl who had carmel colored eyes. Beside Ron was Harry Potter, though he was really looking rather pink at the moment. Cassandra also noticed Magenta and Erin off in the distance.

Soon an older looking woman with dark hair and a green robes appeared in the room and told them all about the houses, points, and the sorting hat. Cassandra had know all about this before, but the time for the sorting was coming closer and a slight lump had developed in her throat. Where would she be placed? Her mother had been in Ravenclaw, but her father had been in Gryffindor as well her grandmum. Secretly she hoped to be put in Gryffindor because she had always wanted to be like her father even though she knew little about him other than the stories her grandmum had told her.

The older witch was now looking at all of the first years "Now form a line and follow me" she said in a voice that let you know to listen to her no matter what. Cassandra quickly followed suit and found herself between a boy with sleek blonde hair and rather nasty disposition as well as another boy with short and neat cut brown hair. This second boy looked a bit more friend than the blonde one did.

Cassandra took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to prepare herself for what was about to happen. However, nothing could really prepare her for what happen when the door to the chamber opened and group of first years began their walk out into the great hall.

**Chapter 23: Daniel Smith**

Daniel had not survived close to three rough years in one of LA's worst boys' homes without developing a finely honed sense for observing people. He could already see the friendships starting to form. There was a black-haired boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead whom everyone seemed to be staring at. He was already friendly with the youngest of the redheaded boys in the gaggle Daniel had met earlier.

He looked around, seeing more. There were four pretty girls together, including two Indian-looking twins, and a girl with long and wavy red hair. Another long-haired redhead (one who had an interesting Australian accent) was part of another group of girls, including a shy-looking girl with golden-brown hair and brown eyes, a tall and vaguely tomboyish-looking girl with wild magenta streaks in her hair, another one with wild brown curls, and two others who he couldn't really see well (he was, after all, short).

The grey-eyed boy with the two thuggish bodyguards was talking to a new arrival, a dark-haired boy with pewter-colored eyes. The former was discussing "mudbloods," and the latter appeared to be wishing he was somewhere else at the moment.

Daniel noticed his shopping buddy, Matt, standing alone, close to the three kids he had seen earlier with Cedric. He went over to the group. "Hey, remember me?"

"Of course," Matt said. "I lost you at the station. What happened?"

"Lost in all the chaos. Listen, I want you to meet some other folks I met: this is Susan, and Justin, and Ernie." He pointed each of them out. "We rode down together."

"Nice to meet you," Ernie said. "Are you American, too?"

"No, thankfully," Matt said, earning a dirty look from Daniel.

Professor McGonagall entered the hallway and instructed them to follow her in. As the group filed out, in came the red-haired prefect who had stopped the incipient fight between him and Malfoy's thugs. "Daniel Smith?"

Daniel raised his hand. "What?"

"For you, from Professor Dumbledore." The prefect slipped out and returned quietly to his table.

Daniel unfolded the note and read it:

_Dear Mr. Smith, _

Since you were American-born and raised, our quill did not record you on the standard roll. Your name has been added, but you will be the last to be sorted. Please don't be alarmed by this.

A. Dumbledore  
Headmaster

"What was that all about?" Matt asked as they entered the vast chamber.

"I'm being sorted la. . . . " Daniel trailed off in awe as he entered the awesome room, full of floating candles and with the bewitched ceiling.

McGonagall presented a four-legged stool to the group and placed a patched old hat on it. To the amazement of all, the hat began to sing.

Chapter 24: Sebastian Stirling 

"I can't believe you've kept this from me! I'll never forgive you for it!" Sebastian remembered yelling to his parents a few days ago when his boring-yet normal- life changed forever.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr. Stirling," the driver of the carriage said. Sebastian looked out and saw the enormous castle before him. It was almost unbelievable. But he couldn't help but smile. He would be seeing Alondra sooner then he had hoped.

"Sebastian," a deep male voice said, Sebastian turned to face his father.

"Yes, father?" he asked curtly.

"Remember, Sebastian, you are to stay away from that Bracho girl...she is a mudblood! While you...you're a pureblood and too good for her friendship now," his father sneered and Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

"I'll never understand why! You were fine with us being friends up until a few days ago...when she found out about her gifts and you told me about mine. Besides, she's attending this school as well, she's a witch in training!" Sebastian argued.

"She's a mudblood! Only here because of some pathetic coincidence that she inherited her great-grandmother's gift for magic." Sebastian's father retorted angrily. Sebastian scowled and looked away from him.

"Also...remember to look out for Draco Malfoy, now that is a friend you're allowed to have. His family is wealthy, and he's a pureblood as well," his father continued. Sebastian shook his head, but relented.

"Yes, father," he replied solemnly.

"Very well, and make your mother and I proud, son. Remember, us Stirling's have been in Slytherin for centuries...don't ruin it," he concluded and Sebastian frowned and stepped out of the carriage and followed the escort into the school. The structure and just feel of the place made Sebastian feel strangely at ease.

"Mr. Stirling, first years are right over there...be quick and discreet about your tardiness. Good luck," the escort said and Sebastian nodded running over to the crowd of kids, he noticed the elder woman that was talking eye him but said nothing. He breathed casually and looked around him.

"Stirling!" a familiar voice called him. He saw Draco Malfoy walk over to him.

"Malfoy," he greeted the blond haired boy steadily. Draco cracked a smirk and nodded. Sebastian then heard a distinct giggle and his heart bumped rapidly.

"Alondra," he mumbled when he saw his pretty strawberry blonde haired best friend smiling sweetly to a red-haired, and a raven-haired boy. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them and he heard Draco chuckle.

"You know her?" Draco asked curiously. Sebastian nodded unconsciously.

"She's easy on the eyes, a pureblood then?" Draco suggested. Sebastian turned to look at him and shook his head.

"Do you think about anything other than social status?" Sebastian asked seriously, but pretended to joke. Draco laughed mysteriously and patted his back.

"You're all right Stirling," Draco said and shook his head. Sebastian half smiled and looked to Alondra again, his eyes steadily on her. He saw her spin around and look about her, as if knowing someone was looking at her. Sebastian then smiled genuinely.

"I don't care what father says, even if Alondra is a mud...muggle, she has magical abilities that no pureblood has," he told himself silently and nodded. He then turned to look at the professor.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

**Chapter 25: General**

"… for I'm a thinking cap!" the Sorting Hat finished. The dining hall burst into applause.

Professor McGonagall picked up the hat. "Please come forward when I call your name," she said. "Abbot, Hannah."

A blond girl with pink cheeks stepped forward. The hat was placed on her head. Moments later, it bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hannah hurried to the Hufflepuff table, finding a spot next to Cedric Diggory. Several of the students shook hands with her.

"Susan Bones."

"Good luck," Daniel whispered to Susan as she advanced trepidaciously to the front.

The hat went on her head. Then: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Slowly, the crowd of first-years began to dwindle as the hat continued its work.

**Chapter 26: Alondra Bracho**

"Alondra Bracho!" Professor McGonagall pronounced and Alondra felt her heart flop and the beginning of a hyperventilation coming on.

"Ok...relax," she told herself steadily and stepped forward. She daintily sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Aha! The long awaited Bracho girl...yes, I remember your great grandmother clearly...a powerful mind, excellent memory, plenty of courage, and proud, very proud! Yes, you possess those qualities too...it's all here in your head...but where oh where to put you?" the sorting hat whispered into her mind, Alondra bit her lip and shut her eyes awaiting the worst.

"Hmmmm...with your gifted mind Ravenclaw would be suitable...but no, you're magical skills and talents are quickly arising...yes, no doubt about it, you belong in...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted and Alondra opened her eyes to see the students clap loudly and the Gryffindor table cheering louder than any other. Fred and George whistling, Katie and Angelina beaming and Oliver nodding proudly. Alondra smiled genuinely at them and Professor McGonagall removed the hat from her head. Alondra then saw Ron and Harry clapping happily for her and giggled, when suddenly her heart stopped and her ears caught the sound of...

"No!" a familiar voice seemed to call and then disappear in the sound of cheers and claps. And then the sight of a boy standing not too far from them caused a familiar shiver run down her spine.

"Sebastian?" she mouthed to herself. It was Sebastian and he looked pained, and upset. Had he said, "No"? But why? No what? Alondra was so confused that she hadn't moved from her seat. She was just paralysed in shock. What was Sebastian doing here? And looking so stricken?

"Miss Bracho...the Gryffindor table awaits for your arrival," Professor McGonagall finally told her. Alondra snapped out of her daze and nodded. She stood and quickly made her way to her house table, when Sebastian discreetly took a hold of her arm and looked her straight in the eyes and caramel met grey.

"I'm sorry..." was all Sebastian said and let her go, Alondra furrowed her brows even more confused. She opened her mouth to ask why, but he moved away from her and she frowned deeply. Sighing reluctantly, she ran to the Gryffindor table where everyone clapped happily for her and Angelina and Katie embraced her happily. Alondra forgot all about Sebastian then and indulged in the feeling of having new and caring friends.

"Way to go, kiddo. I knew you were a shoe in for Gryffindor!" Oliver said smiling sweetly at her, and patting her back. Alondra giggled.

"Thank you!" she replied happily, and Fred and George gave her a quick hug as well. Then they finally sat, with Fred, George and Oliver on one side of her and Angelina and Katie on the other. Alondra breathed in relieved and thrilled to be a part of the Gryffindor clan now. She looked back to the sorting line and awaited for the rest of the names to be called out...hoping for certain people that she had seen in line to be in her house as well and hopefully become friends...and she also waited for one name in particular...Sebastian Stirling. And finding out why he said "No!" when the sorting hat called "Gryffindor" for her and for what he was sorry for.

"Let's continue..." Professor McGonagall called as she read the next name off her long list...

"Magenta Coldren!"...

**Chapter 27: Magenta Coldren**

"... Magenta Coldren!"

Magenta took in a long, rattling, nervous breath, she could feel everyone staring at the pink and black haired girl standing, pointing to herself. Some were laughing, including the blonde haired boy she'd met while trying to load her luggage onto the train.

"Um, me?" she asked quietly, feeling like she was riding a roller coaster and had just gone down the big drop. Her legs were all numb and her breathe caught in her throat when McGonagall nodded. Magenta was not one to shy away from things, but right now she was almost as scared as she had been in the Moor Castle massacre. "Um... okay." She whispered and somehow managed to push herself forward and sit down on the stool where the Sorting Hat was.

McGonagall placed the hat on her head and blocked out all the eager faces of the students. Now, there was a whispering in her ear.

"... ah, Magenta Coldren, I've been anticipating you, you know. Your Mother and Father were here once, yes, in Ravenclaw. But you, I'm afraid, don't quite fit there. You're very smart yes, and many don't see it. You're sly, too, a tricky one, very mysterious when you want to be. You are good at keeping secrets, and your loyal. You'd work well in Hufflepuff. But you're very bold, and brave as well. You have talent, yes, lots. Well, I suppose it should be..."

Magenta felt herself go entirely numb. The Hat shouted the last word...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Magenta sighed in relief and hopped up and ran to the table. As she passed, Cassandra and Erin caught her eye. She smiled at both of them warmly. She scanned the faces of the students and ended up sitting across from the girl that and just been sorted before her, named Alondra Bracho When she sat down, Alondra smiled warmly at her, her caramel eyes lighting up. Magenta smiled as well.

"Hi, I'm Alondra!" she whispered. Magenta nodded.

"Hi, I'm Magenta!" she replied. "I like your name, its pretty."

"I like yours too." said Alondra. "Shh..." she said, pointing towards the front of the Hall.

The Sorting continued as McGonagall called the next name.

**Chapter 28: Holly Ethers**

"Ethers, Holly." The woman called Professor McGonagall called Holly's name. Holly trembled, then started pushing through the crowd to the front. Someone stuck out their foot, causing her to trip into a boy with green eyes and messy black hair. "excuse me," se mumbled, looking back to see who tripped her. It was Draco Malfoy. Her father knew her father, so they had met. But she didn't like him. She got up on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Ah, the Ethers girl. I remember your father and mother quite clearly. Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Holly gulped.

"Yes, that's right"

"Hm, but where to put you?" Holly bit her lip. If she got sorted into Slytherin, she's take the train back home. She didn't care if her father denounced her; she wanted to be in any house but Slytherin.

"You are clever enough to be in Ravenclaw, oh yes, and still ambitious enough to be in Slytherin."

"Father was certainly ambitious!" thought Holly bitterly. Her mother had been killed by You-know-who just after she was born. And she knew her father had turned her mother in, for he did not speak of her fondly. She would find the proof her father had turned in her mother, she didn't know what she would do after she and the proof, but she would prove he had done it.

"Well, I think there's only one for you, GRYFFINDOR!"

Holly froze for a second Gryffindor? but then McGonagall took the hat off and she walked to the Gryffindor table. Two girls who had already been sorted sat there, and she sat next to the one with purple hairstreaks.

"Hi, I'm Holly. Erin and Magenta, right?" They both nodded, and the one called Magenta opened her mouth, but McGonagall cleared her throat and called the next person.

**Chapter 29: Mathew Ford**

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?"

Justin nodded to the others and then proceeded to the stool. The hat was barely on his head for a second before it bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Well, he and Susan will be together," Daniel, said to Ernie, who nodded. Hufflepuff's reputation was not the best, but all of them agreed that it beat Slytherin.

"I guess I'll be up soon." Matt looked nervous.

There was, however, one more name on the list: Seamus Finnegan, who was placed (after a long hesitation by the hat) in Gryffindor. Then, Professor McGonagall read the next name on the list, and this time it was: "Matthew Ford."

Matt and Daniel exchanged glances, then Matt turned, weaving through the first-years and walking up to the front of the hall.

"Where you think your friend's gonna be?" Ernie queried.

"I dunno. He seems smart, brave, and ambitious enough to do well anywhere."

The hat took a long time with Matt, but it finally made its choice.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Matt headed for the Ravenclaw table, and McGonagall called the next name.

**Chapter 30: Cassandra Serenity**

Cassandra had watched how little by little her fellow first years had been sorted. Standing in front of the whole school her nerves were on edge, but at the same time she had a small voice inside of her telling her everything would be alright. Cassandra had watched as her new friends like Magenta, Padma, and Parvati had been sorted into their houses. She was glad that no matter what house she was sorted into she would have some friends, well unless the unthinkable happened and she found herself in Slytherin. The thought sent a chill up her spine and Cassandra visibly shook for a moment.

Professor McGonagall was now calling out the next name "Potter, Harry." A hush seemed to fall over the school as the raven-haired boy slowly made his way up to the stool to be sorted. Everyone was wondering the same thing inside their minds and Cassandra was no different. _Where would he be sorted too?_ The question seemed to linger in the air as he sat down and McGonagall placed the tattered hat on his head.

Looking around some people looked as though they might be holding their breath, but for what reason Cassandra couldn't figure it out. Harry was famous yes, but he was just a boy too. A somewhat shy boy from what Cassandra had noticed of him. The time seemed to tick away. The hat had not sat on anyone's head for this long before. _What does it feel like_ Cassandra wondered.

Finally after much time had passed the hat spoke out in a bellowing voice "Gryffindor!" The whole school seemed to jump to life again as the cheers poured out of every person there. Even Cassandra couldn't help but cheer for Harry. However, her cheers quickly failed her as McGonagall motioned for silence to continue the sorting.

"Serenity, Cassandra" said McGonagall in her calm, but steel voice. A large lump seemed to have formed in Cassandra's throat at that every moment. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward beyond the other first years and made her way over to the stool to be sorted.

As she sat down McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat slid down before her eyes so that she could not see out to the school watching as she was sorted. A wave of relief filled her until she heard the voice of someone or something else in her head.

"Ah yes, I see so much of you from here in your head" the voice said. Cassandra wasn't sure what was going on, but she could feel someone moving through her mind looking at memories and thoughts as they passed in front of her conciseness. "It's all here you know" the voice said again. "Your past, your present, and your future all inside your head you know. I see things coming that you don't even realize yet. But that's not why I'm here now is it" the voice seemed to laugh to himself over the matter. "Let me see, you have smarts there is no doubt about that and a drive to prove yourself as well, both good qualities, but where to put you. There is something hidden in here as well, secrets yet to be spoken. Slytherin might be the house for you, but no you have much more strength inside you. Hufflepuff might be good for your loyalty and devotion, but still not quite right. Ravenclaw for your brains, yes you would do well in Ravenclaw. No, there are things to be learned and only one house can give you those lessons, so it has to be" the voice was now screaming outside of Cassandra's mind "Gryffindor!"

Professor McGonagall reached down and took the hat from Cassandra's head making the world visible to her once again. A wave of excitement filled her as she beamed with joy from having been sorted into Gryffindor. However, at the back of her mind there was something tingling, something that was nagging at her. _What had the voice meant by secrets yet to be spoken?_ Cassandra wasn't sure what that had meant, but it all seemed to slip from her mind as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. It seemed there was a large number of Gryffindor's this year, but that would be fine with her more new friends to make.

As Cassandra found herself at the Gryffindor table she was greeted with smiles and handshakes. It felt warm and inviting just like a real family would feel. Sitting down Cassandra noticed that she was sitting directly next to Harry, his face still a bit flushed from his encounter with the sorting hat.

Cassandra smiled warmly to Harry and leaned in a bit to whisper to him. "It's ok Harry, I think we all got a bit nervous up there." Harry looked at her through his glasses with his emerald green eyes and Cassandra was taken back for a moment. The green of them was so beautiful, but there was something else inside of them that Cassandra could see, but couldn't name. Harry gave her a small and awkward smile in return and spoke in a hushed voice "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Professor McGonagall was now calling the next first year to be sorted

"Stephens, Erin."


	4. Chapters 31 to 40

**Chapter 31: Erin Stephens**

Erin couldn't breathe. Harry had just been welcomed to the Gryffindor table, and now "Serenity, Cassandra" was putting the sorting hat onto her head. Erin's eyes darted to tables before her. In a few moments she would know where she was supposed to fit in. She really had no idea where the hat would place her. Her father had been in Gryffindor, her mother in Ravenclaw. She knew that Slytherin was out of the question, but Hufflepuff certainly was not.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat bellowed, and Cassandra smilingly took her place at the table.

"Stephens, Erin!" came McGonagall's voice, making Erin blush.

Erin took a deep breath and approached the stool. She sat down and placed the hat on her head. It was large, and it covered her eyes. She was glad that she did not have to see the rest of the school watching her.

"Hmmm..." she was surprised to hear a small voice in her ear. "Another tough decision... You certainly have the intellect that sets those in Ravenclaw apart from the rest, and you certainly have talent, but where to put you? Ah, character, and courage... oh my, you've got great courage."

Erin couldn't believe her ears. Courage? The hat was making a mistake...

"Mistake?" it chuckled softly; "Not I. Your courage is only one of the reasons I am going to put you in—GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word to the whole hall, and Erin blushed as she stood, and handed the hat to "Sterling, Sebastian".

She turned calmly and walked towards the Gryffindor table where she could see Harry, Ron, Cassandra, and the others cheering for her. She smiled broadly, and took one of the last empty seats, between two older students she did not recognize.

Her mum would be so proud. And somehow, in some small way, she knew her dad was proud too. It was because of his courage that he had died—defending the very character that Gryffindor's were known for. Perhaps it was his courage and character, living inside her, that the sorting hat had seen.

**Chapter 32: Sebastian Stirling**

'I hate this!' Sebastian thought to himself as he looked around and noticed he was among the last ones to be sorted. He noticed as a girl named Erin Stephens had just been sorted into Gryffindor...Gryffindor, that was Alondra's house now. He turned and looked toward the cheering Gryffindor's as they welcomed another member to their group. Sebastian noticed Alondra cheering and beaming at her new friends; her pretty caramel eyes had a little gleam in them too. He frowned. Gryffindor looked like a welcoming bunch...maybe, if only maybe he'd get placed there, he'd be immensely happy.

"Stirling, Sebastian!"

Sebastian flinched and looked to Professor McGonagall waiting for him to come forth. Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and put on his "arrogant face" as he made his way to the stool, he sat proudly and the hat was placed on his head. He instantly looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy snickering, he narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy and listened closely to the hat.

"Stirling...ah, yes...I have been waiting for you...I remember when your mother and father were sorted...your father was sneaky, arrogant, and a tad malicious...yes, Slytherin was perfect for him...you have a lot of his qualities...except for the malice, no you have a kind heart...cold, but kind...like your mother...yes, she was in Ravenclaw...an odd pairing indeed, your parents...but you are a Stirling and Stirling's have been and always will be in...SLYTHERIN!" the hat called loudly. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and Sebastian felt a ping in his heart...he was a Slytherin? Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off his head and he angrily made his way to the Slytherin table, his eyes almost black in anger.

Draco Malfoy welcomed him proudly, and shooed some girl away from him, so that Sebastian could sit. Sebastian unconsciously shook hands with his now, "family". He felt nauseous and instantly looked to the Gryffindor table and his eyes met Alondra's and he almost screamed. Alondra was looking at him, heartbrokenly...tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks hastily and he noticed the older blonde girl next to her drape an arm around her and an older brown haired boy do the same. Sebastian frowned deeply...they were comforting her, over the obvious frustration of learning where he had been placed. Sebastian then abruptly narrowed his eyes angrily at her and turned away to look at the last boy to be sorted. He didn't hate Alondra...he could never hate her, she was his best friend...but he did envy her now more than ever...she was in a place full of kind and caring friends...and he...he was alone again, surrounded by arrogant and pompous kids.

"Some things never change," he said to himself bitterly and heard as Professor McGonagall called the last name on the list...

"Smith, Daniel!"

**Chapter 33: Daniel Smith**

Daniel watched as Blaise Zablini was called up and sorted into Slytherin. Now it was only him. A thousand eyes were on him. But the pause was short, Professor McGonagall was undoubtedly as hungry as anyone.

"Smith, Daniel," the deputy headmistress said.

Daniel strode forward, trying lo look unafraid and succeeding (it was a necessary skill where he came from), but petrified within. He knew himself to have a bit of a mean streak, and was afraid that he might wind up in Slytherin. Or worse, no house at all, that he would be unceremoniously shipped back to Morning Sun.

He had to climb up the stool because of his small size, but he sat up straight and defiant, his heart pounding in his chest, as the hat descended on his head.

A little laugh sounded within his head. "Worried about being in Slytherin? Silly child, he'd have had kittens if I tried to place a muggle-born like you in his house. And you're far too principled anyway. Your assets are loyalty and courage. Hmmmm. . . ." (A strange feeling as the hat probed deeper into his mind) "You hope to follow your new friends, that is understandable. You'd only make a middling Ravenclaw, but you would make a fine Hufflepuff."

Then Hufflepuff, Daniel thought, knowing that the hat could hear his thoughts.

"Don't be too hasty, lad. You would have an easy road in Hufflepuff, indeed you would. But I foresee true greatness for you elsewhere. It will be a long and often harsh road, and I cannot force you to take it. You have been blessed with free will. So choose your destiny now, and choose wisely."

Daniel barely hesitated before making his choice, and the hat roared,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Daniel made his way down to the Gryffindor table, feeling a strange mixture of relief and apprehension at what the hat had told him. He squeezed himself in between two other new first-years. "Excuse me."

"Of course," said one. "I'm Cassandra, in case you didn't know."

"And I'm Seamus Finnegan," said the other.

"Ron Weasley," said the redhead he had noticed.

"Harry Potter," said the dark-haired and green-eyed boy next to him.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said a girl with bushy hair and a slightly bossy manner. "I'm sorry, are you a boy or a girl? With that hair, it's hard to tell."

Several other Gryffindor's rolled their eyes at her rudeness, but Daniel had heard it all before. "I assure you I am entirely male," he said.

Dumbledore stood. "I have a few words to say: Nitwit." (Something else Daniel didn't quite hear) "Oddment. Tweak."

And at that moment, an unimaginable cornucopia of food appeared on the table. With great delight, the new Hogwarts students joined their housemates in digging in.

**Chapter 34 Cassandra Serenity**

Cassandra watched as the remaining students where sorted into their houses until only one remained, Daniel Smith. Cass thought this was a bit odd because he hadn't been sorted in order like the rest of them. She made a mental note to ask him about it once she had eaten.

Daniel soon became one of her fellow Gryffindor's and everyone cheered to welcome him to the table. He slipped in in-between her and Harry and got comfortable. She said hello and introduced herself quickly as Professor Dumbledore was about to speak.

_"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" _

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Cassandra thought he was funny, but that was what she had come to expect from the things her grandmum had said about him.

Before her eyes a might feast appeared, filling each plate with wonderful smelling food. Cassandra noticed several boys jump in, nearly head first, when the food appeared. Daniel being right beside her was one of them as was Ron who was across the table and down a bit.

Cassandra filled her plate without hesitation, noting that if she didn't some of the boys here might have eaten it all before she had a chance to get any. All the food was good and it reminded her of the way Rosie, her family's house elf, cooked. Each item was tastier than the last and when dessert appeared, after having eaten so much already, Cassandra couldn't help, but try a little more to see how it tasted.

Everyone seemed to be having their full with small conversations going on in-between bites. Suddenly a ghost appeared out of table and startled a few of the students, Cassandra being one of them. He introduced himself as Sir Nicholas de Minsy-Porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower. Ron was excited and exclaimed that he knew all about him, calling him Nearly Headless Nick. Sir Nicholas however, did not seem to like this name at all and asked to be referred to as Sir Nicholas. After, of course, showing the students why he had earned the nickname, Nearly Headless Nick.

Cassandra listened as people began to share their life stories, finding it so interesting to be surrounded to by many people all at once. This had to be the largest number of people Cassandra had ever seen in her life, not only together all at once, but in all of her life.

Seamus, a very Irish looking boy with sandy colored hair, told everyone about his family, his dad was a muggle and his mother was a witch. He went on to tell a story about how his dad found out his mother was a witch. It made everyone chuckle a bit and Cassandra smiled along.

Neville, a round faced boy with kind eyes, spoke up next. His gran, Cassandra assumed this meant his grandmother, has raised him it seemed and for a while the family had feared he might have turned out as a squib. The story he told about how they found out he wasn't made everyone laugh out loud.

Cassandra that both Harry and Daniel didn't seem to want to talk about their families as that when it came time for them to share they tried to look away and never really answered. However, Cassandra didn't have that problem and when everyone looked to her she smiled brightly.

"I was raised by my grandmum and my mother out in the country. I don't really know much about muggles though, I don't even know if I've ever seen one before." A lot of the table seemed to find this really funny as they all broke into laughter. Cassandra noticed even Daniel and Harry, who had been very quiet so far, where laughing at her somewhat. Trying to be good natured Cassandra gave a shy and embarrassed smile while looking down at her nearly empty plate.

**Chapter 35: Daniel Smith**

Daniel had wondered if he would have an appetite after eating so well on the train, and his nervousness, but he needn't have worried. He managed second helpings of everything he liked. The food at Morning Sun had been so bad, he had sometimes had to hold his nose to eat it. No such ill luck here. He ate until his stomach bulged and his eyes were drooping and his face was covered with grease.

The conversation at the table turned to origins. Seamus told the story of being half and half, and how his father had not found out that his mother was a witch until after they married. "Bit of a nasty shock for him," he finished, eliciting laughter.

The stories continued; eventually, Seamus turned to Daniel. "What about you? You sound like an American; did you spend time there?"

"Yeah," Daniel said. "Los Angeles."

"Hollywood?"

Daniel laughed at that. "No. South Central. About as far from Hollywood as you can get."

"So did your parents just decide to move here?" Ron put in.

"No," Daniel said.

"So how'd you end up here?"

Daniel shrugged. "I got a letter, same as the rest of you. But no one can figure why, since I've never set foot in Britain."

He was also aware that no one really even knew how Dumbledore had been aware of his existence. California was a magic-dead zone, and the only way a junior wizard living there could be discovered was if his or her powers manifested themselves despite that. And even then, the US had three schools of its own.

"Is that why you were sorted last?" Cassandra queried. Daniel nodded; Cassandra pressed on. "Bet your parents were pretty amazed."

"Uh, pass the pork chops, please," Daniel said. "And the gravy." He began serving himself up with mashed potatoes.

Dean Thomas spoke up. "Uh, Daniel. Are your parent's muggles? Or are they magical and just didn't know it."

Daniel pretended not to hear. "Does anyone else want any of this gravy?" he asked.

The Gryffindor's got the point, and the discussion turned to Parvati Patil, another new arrival. Her twin sister was starting with her, but had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Harry, the dark-haired boy with the scar, exchanged glances with Daniel, who realized that he too had fallen silent when the subject of parents came up. Being American, he didn't know what the big deal about Harry was. From the way Harry reacted to his fame, it appeared that he would have liked it if everyone felt as Daniel did.

At length, dinner vanished and dessert materialized. Daniel felt deprived because his already-stuffed belly only had room for three of the ten or so different desserts. He resolved next year to go a little easier on the main course so that he would have more room.

The long day had quite stupefied him, so it was with weary legs that he stood and helped sing a nonsensical song about Hogwarts and scabby knees and brains rotting. And then they were dismissed for the night. They made their way up sixteen staircases, some of which were moving, finally reaching a portrait of a hugely fat woman. The boy leading them, the oldest redhead (he was a prefect, his younger brother had explained), said, "Capud Draconis." The portrait swung slowly open, admitting them all to their new home.

**Chapter 36: Magenta Coldren**

The portrait hole swung open and Magenta was led into a large, spacious room with scarlet walls and lots of furniture. On both sides were spiral staircases, to where they led, Magenta didn't know. She was delighted, this was obviously to be her new home, and she already liked it.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, this is the common room. Up those are the dormitories, the boys on the left, the boys on the right." said a tall redhead that Magenta guessed was probably the prefect.

"Cool..." she muttered to herself. She was a bit tired, btu she still didn't feel like going to bed. She looked around, trying to spot a friendly face. She saw Alondra, talking with Erin, and Cassandra was talking with Harry and Ron. She decided not to bug anyone and sat down on a couch near the fire. She stared into a it for a long moment.

FLASH BACK

Magenta sat next to a tree, one of the few remaining near the Moor Castle, looking around. The last of the intruders had been cleared out hours ago, but she had just awoken. It was early morning, and yet it stilled seemed like night. There were still small fires everywhere and smoke screened the already clouded sky. It started as a light sprinkling, but Magenta did notice at all when it turned into a downpour.

The rain was dense, so she didn't see the barn owl flying towards her until it was there. She looked up at it, the dirt on her face streaked with tears. Attached to the owl's leg was an envelope made of a heavy paper, almost like parchment. She untied it and looked at the address.

_Ms. M. Coldren  
The Tree  
Former Moor Castle Academy Campus  
North Carolina, USA_

Magenta opened it and looked at the letter inside.

_Dear Ms. Coldren..._

Magenta was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Alondra, looking a bit worried.

"Magenta, are you okay? You look like your on the verge of tears..." she said. Magenta wiped her eyes hastily and managed smile. She shook herself.

"Oh, I'm fine, really, I guess I'm just a bit... uh... homesick." she said. Alondra looked doubting, but just sat down. Erin and most of the others had already gone to bed. Alondra and Magenta began to talk about Quidditch. In Crooked Street there had been an indoor arena for it (it was enchanted to look like a normal sized building on the outside, but was actually quite large inside). Magenta was actually a very good at flying, but she hadn't all summer. They talked for a bit, but Magenta began to feel very sleepy. They walked up to the girl's dormitory together. Changed into her Pyjamas and Magenta collapsed on her bed. She was asleep within minutes. Perhaps Hogwarts was as good as Moor Castle. Perhaps.

**Chapter 37: Alondra Bracho**

The portrait hole swung open and Alondra was led into a large, spacious room with scarlet walls and golden colored furniture. On both sides were spiral staircases, leading to the dormitories as Katie and Oliver had mentioned. She half-smiled and blew a breath at her bangs.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, this is the common room. Up those stair cases are the dormitories, the boys on the left, the girls on the right," said a tall red haired boy, whom the twins had mentioned was their older brother, Percy. He was a "prefect"...some authority position, they had explained. Alondra sighed, when Erin whispered something funny about Percy's posture and tone, Alondra giggled slightly and Erin grinned. Alondra looked around at her tired fellow Gryffindor's...as soon as Percy had left, they all scattered about upstairs to their rooms. Alondra waved goodnight to Erin, Cassandra and Hermione. She stayed behind to clear her head about the events that had taken place earlier. But before she began to sulk, she noticed Magenta sitting by the fire...crying? She rushed over to her and gently tapped her awake from the trance she appeared to be in.

"Magenta, are you all right? You looked like you were on the verge of tears," Alondra pointed out softly. Concern evident in her caramel eyes. Magenta blinked slowly and hastily wiped away any remnants of tears from her slightly pale face. She smiled sweetly to Alondra.

"Oh, I'm fine, really, I guess I'm just a bit... uh... homesick." Magenta said, hesitantly. Alondra eyed her not too sure in her response, but didn't press on to not upset her. Alondra then found herself grinning.

"What?" Magenta asked curiously. Alondra giggled.

"You're going to think I'm mad..." Alondra replied, Magenta quirked a delicate eyebrow questioningly. Alondra sighed.

"Ok...well, you know that brown haired boy sitting next to me at dinner tonight?" Alondra reminded, and Magenta giggled.

"The handsome one?" she suggested mischievously. Alondra laughed loudly and Magenta blushed a little crimson red, but laughed as well.

"Yes...that one, well, he introduced me to the most fascinating of all subjects in Hogwarts...or so he says..."Alondra continued to say.

"What subject is that?" Magenta asked.

"Quidditch!" Alondra exclaimed, and Magenta beamed.

"I love Quidditch! Oh, I love to fly and play...do you know how to play, Allie?" Magenta inquired happily, Alondra smiled and shook her head. And so the two young girls dived into a conversation that revolved all around the subject. Alondra was thankful to be able to get Magenta's mind off of whatever had made her so sad before...and she was thankful for Magenta talking to her and making a new friend...also, to try and forget about the best friend she had just lost...

"Well," Magenta said lightly a little later, she rubbed her eyes and got to her feet stretching out.

"I think I'm going to head on off to bed...I'm awfully tired...are you going up as well?" Magenta said, Alondra did feel tired and her eyes were droopy but she shook her head.

"No...I'm not too tired yet, but go ahead...get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning...our first day of classes!" Alondra said giddily, Magenta sleepily smiled and nodded.

"Ok, good-night Alondra," she called and began climbing the stairs to her dormitory.

"Good -night, Magenta," Alondra said and breathed in deep as she looked to her hands. She was alone in the common room now, the soft glow of the fire getting dimmer. Alondra wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to the large window over-looking the gardens and fields of the school. She took a seat on the windowsill and rested her forehead against the cold glass.

"Harmony..." she whispered and then she looked out, just staring at the scenery of the night for a long while before she noticed she had started to cry, and her cheeks were wet and her nose was runny. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a tissue. As she dabbed her eyes and blew her nose, she realized just how much pain she was in. She was too home sick. She missed her mum's late night "arroz con leche", her dad's "late night reading light", her brother Jason's "late night talks on the phone" and even...her little brother Ethan's cries at night. And adding to this now, was her loss of Sebastian's friendship...she had seen the way he looked to her when Oliver and Katie were comforting her when she was upset of his sorting decision...he looked as if he hated her. Another sob escaped her and she frustratingly got to her feet and quickly made her way up the stairs to her dormitory. She tried to control her gasps for breath while crying as she got dressed for bed and then tucked in and slowly calmed herself down.

"It's ok Alondra...everything will be ok...tomorrow is another day...besides, the sorting hat said Gryffindor's represent courage...so courageous I will be, no more crying for me! Or at least I'll try..." she told herself soothingly and as a last tear fell down her flushed cheek, she was unaware of the rattling of thunder outside as it began to rain for the night.

**Chapter 38: Daniel Smith**

Daniel staggered up the spiral staircase, wondering all the while if his bag would be delivered on time. He had not seen any support staff at the school. He was half expecting to be told by Percy the prefect that they would need to head downstairs to get their things. Normally, he was brimming with energy, but the long day and excitement had utterly sapped him.

He also hoped that he wouldn't catch pneumonia in the night. All he had to sleep in were a pair of ratty shorts and a sleeveless shirt, and there was no central heating that he could see.

The room that they were led into was circular, with six equidistantly placed canopy beds. Five of them had trunks at the foot; the sixth had Daniel's olive-green duffel bag. Their other uniforms were folded up and placed on their beds. They were the same clothes, Daniel could tell by the laundry mark, but the colours had been altered: the ties turned from basic black to red and gold, and the grey sweater vests were now marked with bands of the same colour. And their robes were marked with the official Gryffindor crest, proclaiming them to be members of Godric's house.

Daniel noticed that there were a few extra things in his pile, and a note lay atop it. He picked it up and read it:

_Dear Mr. Smith, _

Welcome to Gryffindor. One of our efficient staff members informed me that your luggage seemed to be lacking a number of basic necessities. Given your circumstances, this is hardly surprising. We have furnished some items; we hope you will find them suitable. Also, I must regretfully inform you that we have confiscated the slab of steel pipe that you had stashed in your bag. Hogwarts students are not permitted to carry concealed weapons.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Daniel sighed. He could hardly disagree with the rule in question, but he felt more secure with a means of self-defence handy. Well, he supposed the nightstand itself could be used...

Additional writing appeared on the paper:

_Be advised that if you use the furniture to damage your fellow students, you will not only risk detention, suspension, or expulsion/obliviation, but you will also be required to pay for new furniture_.

Yeek, thought Daniel.

To get his mind from this turn of events, he went though the pile of items on his bed. His badly worn toothbrush had been replaced, as had his very holey underwear. And he had been provided with red and gold striped pyjamas. Which, when he tried them on, fit perfectly.

He hurriedly got ready for bed; they lay back under the covers. Despite the chilly room, the bed itself was warm; obviously a very warm object had been tucked within the blankets. Around him, he was dimly aware of Harry buttoning up his pyjamas, Neville putting his toad in its box, Seamus unrolling and pinning up his Quidditch posters.

He thought about the things that had changed in his life, since the night that letter had been dropped on his chest. For the first time in over three years, he had a belly full of good food. He was wearing nice clothes, and lying in a bed that he wouldn't have to fight to keep. And clearly, the use of violence to oppress others was not going to be tolerated, not by him or by those larger than him. Feeling secure was something very new to him, but he hoped to get used to it.

Outside, a light rain began to fall, and it would get heavier as the night wore on. But Daniel was not aware of it: he was already fast asleep.

**Chapter 39: Cassandra Serenity**

After having followed the other first years up into the Gryffindor Tower Cassandra listened to the red head prefect talk about the staircases and other things dealing with Gryffindor. When he had finished she found herself in a brief conversation with Ron and Harry.

Ron was full of life and Cassandra could tell that she liked this boy already. Just hearing him talk about his large family made Cassandra's eyes grow wide with delight. _How wonderful it must be to have such a large family with so many brothers and even a sister too_ she thought to herself. Cassandra had never had a large family and the idea of one was amazing to her.

Harry was a bit quieter than his friend. He would often look down at the ground when talking, as if looking someone in the eye might cause some untold wrong. Other than his quiet disposition he was a sweet boy though, who seemed to look at the magical world with a young child's eyes. He had pounded both Ron and Cassandra for information about the magical world, Hogwarts, and anything else he could think of until all three of them were about to fall asleep where they stood.

Each of them said their good nights before heading up to bed. Just before leaving Cassandra looked around and saw a few of her new friends where still awake. Magenta was sitting on a couch near the fire, but Cassandra could only tell it was her from the colour of her hair because her face was hidden by the back of the couch. Moving towards her was Alondra and she looked very much awake still. Cassandra waved good night to both of her roommates and headed up the stone staircase to her new home.

When she entered the room some of the other girls were either already in bed or finishing getting ready for it. Looking around for her trunk Cassandra noticed it sitting in front of one of the many four-poster beds that decorated the room. A bright smile lit her face as she noticed that her bed was near one of the two windows in the room. That would mean that she would be able to keep the window open some nights and feel the breeze on her skin. Cassandra loved the open air and to be able to feel it would bring her much joy in this home away from home.

Digging through her trunk she pulled out one of her nightgowns and put it on quickly. The light cotton nightdress fluttered over her skin like butterflies over flowers. This was her favourite nightgown, soft purple with a bit of lace around the bottom. Pulling back the covers Cassandra slipped into the warm bed and shut the curtains around her. She felt completely exhausted and knew that sleep would take her soon. Before finally drifting off to slumber-land Cassandra pulled on a long silver cord, which was wrapped around her neck. Kissing the whitish-silvery colored stone that dangled from its end, she closed her eyes and settled in for what she hoped would be a good night's sleep.

**Chapter 40: Magenta Coldren**

Magenta awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar bed, it was a moment before she remembered the previous days events.

She heaved herself groggily out of bed. She pulled a throw blanket from her trunk out, the one that used to sit at the end of her bed at home. She wrapped it around herself and sat down on the windowsill and stared out at the Hogwarts grounds.

It was barely dawn, and everything outside was peaceful and serene in the early mornings half-light. The lake was still, and the Forbidden Forest was dark and almost ominous. Magenta hoped that she'd get a chance to visit there one day, despite the warning form her fellow students and the teachers.

Now was the time to try to soak in the past forty-eight hours and all that happened within it. It seemed so strange to be here. Just last December she had been at Moor Castle, sitting by the tree. She remembered the owl perfectly, and the letter, and most of all the feeling of hope within in her as she read the words. Being at Hogwarts was like picking up a loose end in her life, a loose end she thought she preferred to leave alone. But now, she had made friends. It was different and yet strangely like Moor Castle. Everything that had seemed so warped and distorted in her life was back to almost normal. _But, what is normal anyways she thought. _

As the sun began to creep over the horizon, she decided it was time to start getting ready for her first day of classes.

Magenta walked down into the common room, through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. It was early, but there was already food on the four house tables. At the Staff table in the front of the hall, there were only two teachers, one, a greasy haired professor with an unnatural pallor to his skin. Magenta had heard someone call him Professor Snape at dinner the night before. Next to him was a small, fidgety and nervous-looking man wearing a large, purple turban. They were talking very quietly.

As Magenta entered, she noticed that she wasn't the only student to be getting an early start. At the end of the Slytherin table was the blonde boy she'd met at platform nine and three quarters. He was sitting across from two apish boys, who were laughing stupidly, apparently at a joke their blonde friend was telling. Magenta headed to her table, trying very hard to be quiet. She was in a fairly good mood and she didn't want to spoil it.

Unfortunately, she was noticed. She had barely sat down when she heard a drawl from across the room.

"Well, if it isn't the pink haired circus act. Tell me, did you ever manage to get you luggage onto the train?" he asked sarcastically. Magenta took a deep breathe, turned to him, smiled, and said in a too-sweet voice,

"Yes, I did actually, thanks for asking." and turned back to her table. There was pause before Magenta heard foot steps behind her.

"You're Magenta, aren't you? Magenta Coldren, ah, yes, I've heard of you parents. Mud-bloods, both of them. Smart, but still Mud-bloods. I believe your father was American, wasn't he? An American Mud-blood, so you're a half-blood even in muggle terms. You're just like them, I'll bet. A brainy half-blood. I'm guessing they didn't like you much, anyways, your name is just so strange..." he was interrupted by the sound of china breaking. Magenta had stood and whirled around to face him, knocking her plate off the table as she did.

She was so angry, she could feel her face burning as she clenched her firsts and glared at him. She was about to say something when she realized that the other students were fling into the Great Hall, as were the teachers.

"Magenta, what's going on?" asked Cassandra as she reached the two. The blonde boy smirked and sauntered off. "Magenta?" asked Cassandra again. Magenta turned to her redheaded friend, gave her a solemn look, and sat down, saying nothing. Cassandra took a seat next to Magenta.

"He's not very polite, is he?" asked someone. Magenta turned a bit to see a small, scrawny boy with long brown hair heading towards them.

"Well, that's an understatement." said Magenta. The boy sat down next to Harry, who was sitting across from Magenta.

"Oh, Magenta, this is Daniel Smith, Daniel, this is Magenta." said Cassandra. Magenta nodded.

Breakfast continued pleasantly after that. Like Alondra and Magenta, Daniel lived in the U.S.A., although in a different part. He said he had lived in Los Angeles, a place Magenta had heard of many times.

Then, breakfast was over. Magenta stood, straightened out her uniform (which she had altered a bit, she wore pants instead of a skirt), and headed for her first class of the day: History of Magic.


	5. Chapters 41 to 50

**Chapter 41: Daniel Smith**

Daniel was up reasonably early the next morning. He took a quick run through the shower, then dressed in one of his new uniforms. Included in the clothing had been several red and gold hair bands; whoever had delivered it had known that he would need them. He was not surprised, after that self-updating letter the night before, very little would have surprised him.

The thing he had the most trouble with was his tie; after ten minutes of trying to figure it out, Ron took pity on him and showed him how. "You don't wear ties much, do you?"

"No," Daniel said. "Where I came from, closest thing they had to a school uniform was these ratty and stained white T-shirts with 'Morning Sun Boys' Home' stencilled on them."

"So it was an orphanage?" Ron asked. At Daniel's curt nod, he pressed: "What about your parents?"

"I never knew them," Daniel admitted. It seemed easier to talk to Ron than to talk to the whole group. "I lived at Morning Sun for three years, before that it was foster homes."

"Oh." Ron managed a near half-Windsor. "That'll do, I think."

"Thanks." Daniel headed downstairs, hungry once again. The tables were not covered with the awe-inspiring feast of the night before, but they were laden with toast, pancakes, bacon, eggs, kippers, porridge, and several beverages.

The blond-haired brat, Malfoy, made a few disparaging remarks about Magenta's hair as her was arriving, but she laughed him off. He and his two thugs (Daniel had mentally rechristened them "Dumb" and Dumber") backed off when Daniel and Cassandra arrived, obviously they weren't into fair fights. He would find out just how true that was later on.

The week began well enough. Daniel had a natural aptitude for transfiguring things: he managed to turn a matchstick into a reasonable likeness of a needle; only Hermione Granger's work was comparable. History of Magic was dull, but everyone seemed to agree. Daniel spent the class doodling on his paper. Then came potions. Snape was too busy tormenting Harry to bother with anyone else. Daniel's boil-curing mixture wasn't the greatest, but at least he didn't melt his cauldron or set himself on fire.

He left the classroom late, having been last in line to wash out his cauldron, and he took a wrong turn. Instead of heading to the staircases, he found himself at the Slytherin entrance. He quickly turned around and hurried back the way he came. Halfway there, something wrenched his feet out from under him. Swearing, he went down, his wand and cauldron clattering away.

Malfoy and his two cronies walked up. "Tripping hex, mudblood," Malfoy explained, grinning lazily.

"What is it with you so-called pure-bloods?" Daniel said in response. "Is it the inbreeding? It's not something I'd be proud of, knowing that my parents were related."

Crabbe and Goyle did not comprehend, but Malfoy did; his face darkened. "Crabbe! Goyle!" he pointed at Daniel. Obediently, they grabbed him by each arm.

"Very impressive, Malfreak," Daniel spat. "Can they sit and roll over, too? Arghhhh!" The last came when Malfoy's fist hit his stomach.

"There's your first lesson in respect, mudblood," Malfoy said.

Daniel didn't bother with wit. He rammed the heel of his shoe down on Crabbe's toe. Crabbe staggered, just for a moment, but it caused him to lower his head, and a split second later, Daniel had his ear in his mouth. Screaming, Crabbe released him. Goyle followed suit a moment later when Daniel jabbed a finger in his eye.

Malfoy tried to fall back, but too late. Daniel's fist ploughed into his nose, flattening it. He fell on his butt, blood splattering his new silver and green tie. Smoothly, Daniel snatched up his cauldron and used it as a bludgeon, knocking Crabbe and Goyle to the floor as well. Leisurely, he recovered his wand. "I hope the ensuing lessons are equally fun, Malfizzle," he said, and headed for the stairs. It would have been the perfect exit, had he not bumped into a Slytherin prefect right then.

Professor McGonagall, summoned from her office because the main offender appeared to be in her house, glared at the foursome. "All right. What happened here?"

Malfoy and Daniel spoke as one. McGonagall pointed at Malfoy. "You first," she said.

"He insulted us," Malfoy said, holding a hanky over his still-bleeding nose. "Said we were all inbred. Then, when Crabbe and Goyle tried to grab him and throw him out, he attacked us all. And he beat them with his cauldron."

McGonagall eyed the two thugs. Both had lumps rising on their heads, lending credence to Malfoy's tale. "Mr. Smith? Is this true?"

"He left out some stuff," Daniel said. "Like the tripping hex he used on me."

"That's not true!" Malfoy was outraged. "I never touched my wand!"

"Then you won't object to me seeing it," McGonagall said. Receiving the implement, she tapped it with her own. "Priori Incantatem." As the four boys watched, a tiny image formed in the air, of pink lightning shooting from the wand and a boy being tripped. "Interesting. Looks like a tripping hex to me. Mr. Smith, perhaps you had better tell me what happened. Mr. Malfoy seems unreliable."

Daniel told the truth. He had learned long ago that telling an authority figure that you were blameless and pure rarely worked, and made them distrust you afterwards.

McGonagall glared at them all, then spoke. "Very well. Mr. Malfoy, five points from Slytherin for illegal hexing, and five more for starting trouble. Mr. Smith, ten points from Gryffindor for your disgusting insinuation about their parents." She turned back to Malfoy and his thugs. "And thirty points from Slytherin, ten each, for your assault on him."

"What about what he did to us?" Malfoy shouted. "He almost tore Crabbe's ear off!"

"I do not punish students for acts of self-preservation, Mr. Malfoy. The three of you assaulted a smaller student, and he was not obligated to fight fair." Daniel stuck out his tongue at Malfoy, and McGonagall effortlessly went on: "Five points from Gryffindor for that, Mr. Smith."

"Sorry," Daniel said.

"In addition, you will all serve detention at eight o'clock tonight. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, you will assist our caretaker, Argus Filch, in his duties. Mr. Smith, our esteemed Herbology professor needs help in degnoming Greenhouse One. Any questions?"

"No," Malfoy said. Daniel shook his head.

"You are dismissed," McGonagall said. "Stay out of trouble in the future, or next time the penalty will be far more severe."

Daniel headed for Gryffindor, and his head of house fell into step beside him. "You have fine taste in enemies, Mr. Smith."

"You can call me Daniel. Smith is just a name they assigned to me when I was born because my mother called herself that."

"As you wish, though I call all students by surname in class. And no, you don't get to call me 'Minerva'?"

"Wasn't asking to. Who were those three pr… uh, persons?"

"The blond one was Draco Malfoy. I attended school with his grandfather, and his father is a school governor. They've been involved in some terrible things over the years. Many of the very things you learn to defend against here."

"Speaking of which, I looked for some books on defensive magic, but they're all in the restricted section. What's up with that?"

McGonagall sighed. "You would be interested in that, wouldn't you. Very well, I will make you a deal. If you can stay out of trouble for the remainder of the month, I will give you permission to take out a copy of one of the premiere texts on the subject. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

"Very well then Daniel. Good day."

**Chapter 42: Cassandra Serenity**

Cassandra awoke the next morning to the sounds of the other girls in her dorm room getting up and heading out for their first day of classes. Pulling open the heavy drapes that surrounded her bed Cassandra could see that Magenta was up as was Alondra, Erin, and Lavender. Hermione had already headed down to the great hall for breakfast and Parvati was still in bed with the drapes done up tightly around it.

Slipping from beneath the warm covers Cassandra felt a shiver as the first bit of cool air hit her body. _Bracing_ she thought to herself as she moved over to her drawers. Pulling out the common Gryffindor uniform and one of her black robes Cassandra headed out for a warm shower before starting her day. The warm water felt good and she was soon wide awake and ready for the day.

After having gotten dressed and brushing her hair into a nice manageable state, Cassandra followed some of the other Gryffindor's back down the maze of stairways to the great hall. Harry, Ron, Magenta and Erin were all already sitting down to eat when Cassandra strolled up beside them and took a seat next to Magenta.

"Oh, this looks so good" was all Cassandra could manage, as she looked the large stacks of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and other treats in front of her.

"Sure is" said Ron through a mouth full of eggs as he helped himself to another serving of sausage.

Filling up her plate with some pancakes and bacon, Cassandra watched as the schedules were handed out to each of the students. Glancing over it as she took a bite of pancake with butter and honey syrup, she noticed that she would be having Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, History with Professor Binns, Potions with Professor Snape, Herbology with Professor Sprout, Charms with Professor Flitwick, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell, and Astronomy with Professor Sinistra. The schedule didn't seem too bad in Cassandra's eyes and she was just happy to be here right now.

Transfiguration was not what Cassandra had expected at all. Professor McGonagall was very strict and powerful. The first day of class she had turned her desk into a pig and back again in the blink of an eye. The whole class had been very impressed, but realized quickly that they would not be working on doing anything like that for some time. Instead they were assigned to try and change a match into a needle. Hermione was the only one to get it to be both silver and pointy. Cassandra hand managed to turn it silver or pointy, but never both at the same time.

History with Professor Binns was about as action packed as watching laundry dry. His monotone voice and seemingly uninterested demeanour left most students hanging their heads down and falling asleep quickly. Only Hermione seemed to be able to stay fully awake in his class and even Cassandra wondered how she did it.

Double potions with Professor Snape was anything, but boring on the other hand. The air in the dungeons classroom was thick with tension. Professor Snape seemed to have some unknown hatred for Harry and everyone could see it in each look and with every sentence he spoke to him. Cassandra wondered what Harry could have done to upset Snape so early on in the year, but then wondered if Snape really needed a reason to be upset.

Juliet, Cassandra's mother, had gone to school with Snape and she had few good things to say about the man. Of course she rarely spoke as it was, but that only made Cassandra's feelings towards the man more pronounced. If her mother had disliked him enough to tell her about him that meant he was bad news.

Charms, so far, had to be Cassandra's favourite class. Professor Flitwick was both funny and interesting in Cassandra's eyes. When he toppled down from his books at mentioning Harry's name Cassandra couldn't help, but let out a tiny giggle. His cheer and mirth filled Cass with a very strong warm feeling and she liked that.

Every first year seemed to be looking forward to one subject in particular which was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell. However, after having met Professor Quirrell the excitement seemed to fizzle out. He was a rather scared man it seemed and everything or anything would just about set him off. He also had a distinct smell to him that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

With Potions being the last class for the week Cassandra relaxed happily in the Gryffindor common room. The fire was bright and she was now waiting for Magenta to finish up some studying in the Library. As Cassandra waited she replayed the last week in her mind. It had had its ups and downs, but it had been a good first week and most important of all was that she had not yet been awoken in the night by her dreams. This thought made Cassandra very happy even though she knew it was only a matter of time before that fact would change.

**Chapter 43: Alondra Bracho**

"Alondra, please pass me the powdered toad stool. Alondra? Alondra!" Hermione Granger called annoyed at her blonde haired partner. Alondra was busy looking to Sebastian across the room, sitting with a girl with short black hair and black eyes. He seemed annoyed at her constant chit chatter, and twice almost spilled over his cauldron in frustration. Alondra frowned and sighed deeply. Hermione followed her gaze and haughtily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alondra, would you please pay attention to our assignment at hand and forget all about that boy over there! Honestly, you'd think you fancy him or something," Hermione said curtly. Alondra turned her head to look at her and narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Ok, Hermione, I get it! I'm sorry for dozing off, but don't say things that aren't true. Sebastian is my friend...my best friend...or at least I hope he still is," Alondra replied and her expression became soft and sad. Hermione breathed in deep, but shrugged.

"It's ok, Alondra. Just pass me the toad stool, all right." Hermione told her, her own tone at her a little gentler, since she had noticed the sad look on Alondra's face. Alondra went to the contents cupboard and took the vile that contained the toad stool and brought it back to Hermione.

"Here you go. Are we almost done?" Alondra asked, taking her seat again. Hermione carefully added the ingredient and a soft purple smoke rose from their cauldron. Hermione smiled proudly.

"We are now. And I'm sure Professor Snape won't find anything wrong with it this time," Hermione replied as she began to clean up around them. Alondra beamed happily.

"You're a natural, Hermione! I'm glad I'm your partner," Alondra said looking into her cauldron curiously. Hermione smiled a small genuine smile.

"Thank you, Alondra. I enjoyed being your partner as well. Despite that little minute or so you "dozed off", you were very helpful and quite talented at recognizing ingredients...well, considering you told me you had never done any kind of magical potion mix before," Hermione explained, Alondra smiled.

"Well, well, well. Miss Granger...Miss Bracho, I assume your potion is complete," Professor Snape drawled, Hermione nodded proudly and Alondra bit the inside of her cheek worriedly. Snape smirked not amused, and took a peek into their cauldron.

"Hmm... purple smoke...I specifically asked for...burgundy," Snape suddenly said, Alondra gasped and Hermione frowned angrily.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but you said the final result would be a cloud of purple smoke, not burgundy- I specifically recall your example and-" Hermione tried to say, but Snape scowled.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for not following directions and daring to question my instructions," Snape bellowed and then walked away haughtily to his desk. His black robes, flowing like bat wings about him. Alondra shivered unconsciously and looked to Hermione carefully. Hermione looked beyond upset and on the verge of tears. Alondra frowned and softly patted her back, comfortingly.

"It's ok, Hermione. Don't listen to Professor Snape, we know what we heard, he's just being an arse!" Alondra said annoyingly. Hermione sniffled and rubbed her eyes, quickly. She smiled slowly.

"Thanks, Alondra," she said and breathed in now calm. Alondra giggled.

"Don't worry, we'll earn triple those points in Transfiguration, you'll see!" Alondra then said and Hermione actually chuckled and nodded. Alondra nodded, content that she had been able to make her stiff new friend laugh. She then looked up and saw Sebastian looking at her steadily. Alondra then flashed him a brilliant smile, stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and crossed her eyes goofily. Sebastian cracked a smile and then laughed freely, shaking his head at her contagious sense of humour. Alondra giggled and turned to finish helping Hermione clean up and head to their next class.

"I think he's still your best friend," Hermione said softly and smiled teasingly to Alondra. Alondra looked to her amazed at her playful remark, but beamed at it's meaning happily.

"Oh, I hope, Hermione. Sebastian is a great friend, and who cares if he's in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor we will always be friends, right?" Alondra replied giddily. Hermione shrugged lightly. Alondra nodded sure of herself and looked to where Sebastian was gathering his things and heading out the door. Alondra sighed deeply.

"Best friends for life," Alondra whispered and rushed to catch up with Hermione who was already out the classroom.

"Alondra! Hey, Allie!" a distinct voice called, Alondra spun around and saw Katie Bell rushing over to her. Alondra smiled.

"Hi, Katie! What's going on?" Alondra replied, the older blonde stopped infront of her and caught her breath quickly.

"I have something for you... err... from that boy you said was your best friend," Katie said and handed her a sealed letter.

"Sebastian! Oh, thanks, Katie! But how? Why?" Alondra asked confused as to how Sebastian gave Katie a letter for her and why. Katie shrugged and rubbed Alondra's arm in a sisterly comfort.

"Don't know, Allie. But he looked anxious...and besides I'd do anything for the sake of a true friendship. And you and Sebastian seem to have that..." Katie told Alondra sweetly. Alondra beamed happily and hugged the letter to her.

"Thanks, Katie...I'll see you soon, then?" Alondra said, Katie nodded.

"Have fun, oh and stay out of mischief...ok, I'm acting too much like a big sister here...bye, Allie!" Katie called and took off hurriedly. Alondra breathed in deep and looked down to the letter in her little hands. She wanted to open it then and there, but she'd wait til after dinner to really be able to read it.

That night at dinner, Alondra ate as much as her anxious stomach could hold and excused herself quickly from the table.

"What's the rush, Alondra?" Magenta asked, as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Hermione, Cassandra, Oliver, and Angelina quirked a curious brow, and Katie seemed to smile at her from down the table.

"Um...just gotta catch up on my potions homework...I want to be able and relax after my first week here," Alondra quickly replied and grinned.

"See you all, later," she called and rushed out of the Great Hall. As she ran up to Gryffindor tower, she pulled Sebastian's letter out of her robes. She went to stand beneath a very luminous torch and opened the letter quickly.

_Dear Persephone, _

Have you been having fun without me? Because, I've had plenty without you. Just kidding! It's hard for me to say this, 'cuz you know I hate being mushy and all...but I do miss you 'Sephone. You're the only one that understands my constant silence and 'arrogance'. The kids in Slytherin are ok, they're great, but they're ok. A bit too snobby for me and that's saying a lot! Anyway, I'm probably bothering you considering as to how many new friends you've got. Just wanted to check in and let you know that I hadn't laughed all week since we've been here, and today it felt nice...especially knowing that you made me laugh...just like old times! Well, I better go. Draco Malfoy is bothering some kid right now...maybe you know him, he has a Gryffindor patch on his robes...short, long brown hair. Whoa! That kid can fight! Ooops! Sorry, 'Sephone. Tell Katie that I appreciate her getting this letter to you, and all. Take care and write back if you like and can. Don't get into any trouble!...without me!

FOX'

Alondra had tears of joy in her eyes as she finished reading the letter. So they were still friends! She knew Sebastian would still be her friend, despite his house and that weird mood he was in during the sorting ceremony. Alondra laughed happily and hugged the letter tightly to her chest. She carefully folded it and put it back in her robes. She breathed contently and continued walking to the Common Room, thinking how she would thank Katie greatly for being Sebastian's 'messenger' and already noting what she would say in the letter she would write back to Sebastian. As she stood in front of the fat lady portrait and said the password, she practically danced into the Common Room. She then noticed that Cassandra and Magenta were talking animatedly by the fire and curiosity got the best of Alondra.

"What sounds like fun?" she asked the two girls, walking over to them.

"Well, we were thinking we could explore the castle this weekend. Do you want to come?" Magenta said.

"Sure, that does sound like fun!" Alondra agreed and they agreed to meet in the Great Hall the next morning at eight. Alondra waved goodnight and quickly made her way to her dormitory. She hastily brushed her teeth and hair, and put on her sleeping attire. She got some parchment and a lantern and closed the drapes around her bed.

"Ok, I need total concentration... "_Dear, Fox..."_ Alondra said to herself as she wrote her letter to Sebastian for most of the night.

**Chapter 44: Magenta Coldren**

The first class of the day, History of Magic, was very dull. The only interesting part was the teacher. Professor Binns was a ghost who apparently didn't notice he was, well, dead. Magenta found it very hard to pay attention while he read form the book in a toneless voice. She spent the entire time drawing cartoons, something that Magenta enjoyed and was pretty good at.

The rest of the day went nicely, as did the rest of the week. Magenta didn't like Potions or History of Magic, but she loved Transfiguration and Charms. Defence Against the Dark Arts was an enjoyable time, though she didn't like the teacher. Professor Quirrell was a bit fidgety, he was the one she'd seen talking to Professor Snape.

By the end of the week, she had decided that Astronomy and Herbology were the best, besides Transfiguration. It was a good week, as far as school went.

Magenta entered the Common Room to find Cassandra sitting there, reading. She sat down next to her.

"Hey Cass," she said lightly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Well, what do you have planned for this weekend?" she asked, leaning back and massaging her neck. Magenta had been in the library reading, and keeping her head in that position for so long was a bit painful after a while.

"Oh, hi Magenta. Um, this weekend? I don't know... what about you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Magenta thought for a moment.

"Well, we could check out the castle..." she said. Cassandra smiled.

"That sounds like fun!" she said happily, closing her book.

"What sounds like fun?" asked Alondra, walking over to them.

"Well, we were thinking we could explore the castle this weekend. Do you want to come?" Magenta said.

"Sure, that does sound like fun!" she said. They agreed to meet in the Great Hall the next morning at eight.

They talked for a bit more. Magenta went up to the dormitory early, she wasn't a morning person, and she would have to wake up fairly early tomorrow. So she decided to get an early start on some shut eye.

**Chapter 45: Cassandra Serenity**

_Darkness surrounded Cassandra from all sides, a deep darkness that held no light or even a flicker of shadow within its depths. The black world around her seemed to go on forever in all directions. Neither leading up nor down nor side-to-side the space left devoid of anything, even sound. Just as Cassandra tried to move and run from within the murky black, a light appeared. A light from the heavens shown down into the ink colored surroundings casting a small circle of visible space. As Cassandra began to run towards it a figure appeared, no two figures. _

Harry was standing in the center of the light looking at, himself. The two Harry's were identical in all ways and staring at each other with their intense emerald green eyes. Neither moved nor spoke, but only continued to look at each other. It was then that Cassandra heard it. A high-pitched laughter echoed through the bleak silence. The sound of it gripped Cassandra's heart with fear and left her with a feeling of terrible dread. Something else was out there in the darkness and by the look on Harry's face he knew it as well.

A shiver went up Cassandra's body as she listened to the echoing laughter. It was then that something from the dark reached out and grabbed her. Holding her tight it moved around her squeezing her tighter and tighter as she struggled under its hold. She tried to scream, but the breath was being pushed from her lungs by the twisting arms, which had ensnared her. Each small breath was like stinging pain as the arms constricted tighter. Just as her last breath of air was being pushed from her lungs Cassandra saw someone step into the light with Harry, someone or something.

Cassandra jumped bolt upright, flailing her arms into the darkness to remove the arms which held her only to find that no arms where around her. Sweat soaked her skin and her sheets, but she was safe, safe in her own bed at Hogwarts. _It had only been a dream_ she told herself trying to comfort herself from the frightening experience.

Yes, her dreams had returned. Those frightful dreams which invaded her sleep and left her thankful to wake up at all. They always felt so real and she truly feared that some night she would not awaken from them. Cassandra pulled her legs up in front of herself and wrapped her arms around them. Slowly rocking in the silence dorm room trying to convince herself that everything was alright once again.

Her grandmother had told her that her dreams were a gift, but Cassandra could see no gift in the fear and terror that they brought with them. This is why Cassandra rarely slept and would spend her nights at home reading or walking the gardens in the pale moons light. However, there was no garden here at Hogwarts and she did not want to wake her fellow roommates.

Pulling her hanging curtains back slowly Cassandra tried hard to not make a sound. Grabbing her bed robe she tiptoed to the door of the dorm room and quietly opened the solid wood door. Slipping out the door she closed it behind her without making a noise.

As she descended the steps into the Gryffindor common room Cassandra notice three house elves moving about picking up here and there. Looking up the three house elves saw the pale looking red head in a burgundy bed robe and hurried to the base of the stairs to meet her.

"Oh miss, you should be asleep" said the first one, who wore a pink colored pillow case like a dress.

"Yes, young mistresses should not be up this late" said another, who wore a dark blue loin cloth made out of cotton bath towels.

"Can we get you anything?" said the final house elf, who had on a hunter green colored sheet tied like a toga.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone would be up this late" said Cassandra as the house elves all stared up at her.

Cassandra knew all about house elves, her own family had one named Rosie. Rosie had been one of Cassandra's best friends growing up. Cassandra had never had many real human friends, but she had made good friends with Rosie and thought of her just as a sister.

"We house elves are always up late" said the one wearing the pink dress.

"Yes, yes always up" said the one in blue "need to take care of castle for young masters and mistresses."

"Do it at night to not be seen" said the one in green finally.

"Oh I see, I didn't realize that Hogwarts had house elves, but I guess it would need too to keep up with everything done here" said Cassandra after a moments thought. "Um, may I ask what your names are?" Cassandra asked tentatively, she knew that not all house elves where friendly, but these three seemed to be.

"Panthe" answered the one in the pink dress. Cassandra assumed that she must be a girl with her name and pink dress.

"Orest" answered the one in the blue loincloth. He appeared to be the oldest of the three and quite old at that.

"Quistle" answered the one in the green toga. Cassandra thought he looked younger than the other two.

Panthe reminded Cassandra of Rosie a bit with her awkwardly warm smile. While Orest looked old enough to be her great grandfather. Quistle looked as energetic as one could possibly be without bursting out of their own skin and Cassandra instantly knew that she would like all three of them.

"It's very nice to meet you all" Cassandra said while smiling down at all three of her new friends.

Each of the house elves looked very surprised. They had never been talked to before with such care, except for from Dumbledore of course. Each of them smiled in return to Cassandra and took her hand in a friendly hand shake as she extended it to them.

Several nights passed and Cassandra, Panthe, Orest, and Quistle had set up a wonderful night time routine. Each night Cassandra would awaken from a nightmare or not go to sleep at all. After looking to see if it was safe and the prefects where asleep she would slip from her room down into the common room where she would talk with the three house elves. Quistle would often bring with him some wonderful treats for Cassandra so that she didn't get hungry while staying up late.

Cuddled by the fire in the common room Cassandra would watch as the house elves cleaned the tower, sometimes offering to help, but always being refused politely. Cassandra would tell stories about Rosie and the forest near where she lived. Sometimes she would even read books aloud so that everyone could hear. This was her special time and she loved it.

If she did peacefully slip off to dreamland Panthe would use her magic to take Cassandra up to bed and tuck her in tightly or the three of them would get a blanket and let her sleep comfortably on the couch in the common room. This first night with the trio was one such night and Cassandra had finally managed to fall to sleep after spending a few hours with Panthe, Orest, and Quistle. Panthe levitated Cassandra up to her room and pulled back the tussled sheets as she lowered Cassandra softly into bed. Pulling the covers up over Cassandra's small frame and shutting the curtains to block out the soon to be rising sun. Cassandra happily snuggled back into her bed with new and happier thoughts filling her head. Hopefully those new thoughts would be able to abate the nightmares, which had awoken her earlier that evening.

**Chapter 46: Rachael Jones**

Ray didn't think she could feel any worse, but you know what they say, "it can ALWAYS get worse". Well that worse was in front of her.

_To Rachael, _

I am disappointed that you are in Slytherin. I would have accepted any other house BUT Slytherin, I have arranged for you to spend the summer holidays at your great Aunts house. DO NOT disappoint me any further.

Your Father.

Henry

'Both parents don't want me, one because I'm a witch, the other because of the house I was put in… stupid hat' she thought, remembering the sorting ceremony.

_"Rachael Jones" announced Professor McGonagall. _

She received encouraging smiles from Dorian and Erin as she made her way up to the three legged stool.

"Ray Jones, hmmm… where to put you?" said the hat before looking through her mind even more…. "Better be…. Slytherin…"

She vaguely remembered hearing Erin and Dorian gasp in shock, before she made her way over to the Slytherin table.

Well living in Slytherin territory wasn't any fun, once everyone had found out she was a half blood, that her mum was a muggle, no one had talked to her. The normally bright and bubbly 10 year old (yes she was only 10, she was turning 11 in late November and Dumbledore had given her dad a choice, he could send her there early or wait a year.) not only had no friends, but the ones she thought she had made on the trip to school were ignoring her as if she had the plague…

The first week was hell, literally, she got cold really easy, and so living in the dungeons under the lake, it was constantly cold and damp, leaving her spirits in much the same way. Because she had encountered such prejudges she had fallen back on her old behaviour, she simply sunk into the backdrop. Unless she was asked something she said nothing, not that it happened, being a Slytherin the only class she was likely to be asked anything, Potions, Snape seemed to want to mock Harry Potter. Every other class she was just ignored.

She sat at the Slytherin table in the great hall, she sat in the corner in as much shadow as she could find, it was Saturday morning, she had dressed in a pair of navy blue tracksuit pants with a baby blue stripe about 3inchs wide down each leg, with a fitted baby blue baby T'shirt.

She looked over at the Gryffindor table, at the people that she thought may be her friends, Erin sat with three other girls and the American boy. They were all chatting like they had been friends for every, oh how she missed someone to talk to.

The side door to the great hall opened and she saw her head of house Professor Snape enter, as soon as he left, she would follow him, she needed to practise her gymnastics, and he would know where she could practise, it was her outlet, if she couldn't practise, she would go mad, she already had moved less than ever before in her life. She was going to need to have a _looooong_ session today.

Professor Snape could feel eyes watching him, he looked from table to table expecting to see someone watching him, but he couldn't see anyone… Wait, he narrowed his eyes at the opposite end of his house's table, yes one of the first years, what was her name? Something male wasn't it? Ray… Ray Jones, she was watching him from the shadows.

He got up from the head table and walked over to her.

"Miss Jones, a moment of your time please," he ordered. She got up and followed him back to his office.

"Sir?" she said uncertainly.

"Miss Jones, I contrary to popular belief I am approachable, is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked softly, noticing a look of fear flashing across her features, he knew that this would be another individual case.

"umm…" she started before Professor Snape started speaking again.

"How are you fitting in?" he asked.

"I'm not," she said in a small voice. "No one likes me because I'm a half blood, my mums was a muggle, and dad was a wizard," she added quickly, hoping not to anger the Professor.

"What do you mean by was? Have they passed?" he asked, wondering why he wasn't informed that the child's parents had died.

"When mum found out I was a witch she hasn't wanted to have anything to do with me, and once dad found out that I was sorted into Slytherin he disowned me, telling me I had to stay with some Aunt I've never met over the summer holidays," she quickly rambled, not noticing the look of fury that passed over the professors features.

"Oh…" was all he got to say, before Ray cut in again.

"Professor, look its not a big deal, what I wanted to speak to you about was I'm a gymnast, and I was wondering if there was anywhere I could practise?" she said quickly.

"Miss Jones, I will have to speak to the Headmaster before I can answer that question, as to the other matter, if you say it is nothing, then I wont say anything, other than my door is always open, day or night," he said getting up and showing her to the door, "I will let you know what the Headmaster says tomorrow."

It was the longest day in history, it seemed that everywhere things reminded her of what she was missing out on, friends walking around the lake, Quidditch practice on the Quidditch pitch, everywhere people having fun.

It also didn't help that Malfoy and his two goons had tripped her up outside the great hall and she had twisted her ankle, so even if Professor Snape told her she could practice, she wouldn't be able to. She wouldn't tell anyone what happened, she had learnt a long time ago that people who dobbed others in only made things worse for themselves.

Now she was sitting in her normal spot at the Slytherin table, trying unsuccessfully to sink into the backdrop.

"Miss Jones," her head snapped up, 'again' she thought, she got up and followed Professor Snape back to his office, trying not to limp.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Sit down and please tell me why you are limping?" he asked in a concerned voice. Ray blushed the colour of her hair.

"Ummm…"

"Miss Jones, do I need to remind you that I am your Professor and head of house and as such I wont have you lying to me," he said forcefully.

"It was Malfoy sir, he tripped me after lunch," she said, looking at the floor. "He said that filthy Mudbloods shouldn't allowed in Hogwarts let alone Slytherin."

"Ahh, well Mr. Malfoy has very defined beliefs, beliefs that have been drummed into him since he was born, mind you that doesn't give him the right to injure fellow students," Professor Snape said, "Now onto the other matter, the Headmaster has informed me that unfortunately there is no space that you can use that is properly set up with safety precautions, however he has told me that if I teach you some cushioning charms you should be able to practise outside during the warmer months, and during winter, we can find you an old classroom for you to charm," he said, "How does this sound?"

"Thank you Professor, when can I learn the charm?" she asked, perking up at the prospect of being able to practise again, even if it was only the floor routine she could work on.

"I will make you a swap, Miss Jones, you help me on Sunday mornings with some ingredient preparation, and we can start tomorrow afternoon, how does that sound?" he said.

"Sure," she said happily, "umm, are you sure I will be a help?" she quickly and quietly asked.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do Miss Jones," he said smirking.

"Thank you Professor," she said getting up to leave, knowing that her time was up.

"Miss Jones, before you go, will you please take these to Madam Pomfrey in the Infirmary, and whilst your there have her take a look at your ankle," he said sternly, handing her a box filled with potions. "I will have a talk to Mr Malfoy."

"Thank you sir." She said.

**Chapter 47: Cassandra Serenity**

The dawn soon rose over the majestic castle, bringing with it streaks of golden light that filtered through each windowpane. The warm glow that accompanied each ray of light swept through the first year girl's dorm room, filling it with a soft light that beckoned the girls to awaken from the silent slumber. Even with currents drawn and blankets covering eyes, the light still seemed to penetrate through the lingering effects of the sandman's latest visit. With her eyes shut tight as she tried desperately to hold on the last traces of sleep even Cassandra could not deny the light and slowly began to rise.

She had had little sleep really. Between the nightmare, which had invaded in on her slumber and her joyful night of meeting Panthe, Orest, and Quistle, Cassandra had only had about four hours of rest. However, she was most used to this lack of sleep and pulled herself together rather quickly.

Cassandra could hear Magenta stirring in the bed next to her. Magenta being one of the few people Cassandra had met on the train ride, she was very happy that Magenta would be bunking near her for their time at Hogwarts. Cassandra could also see that Erin's drapes were open, but she was no longer in the room. A set of fresh clothing waiting on her bed told Cassandra that she must be in the shower right now.

Surveying the room Cassandra also noticed that Alondra was sitting by the windowsill with a rather sad expression on her face. Upon seeing Cassandra looking at her Alondra gave a soft smile and the expression of sadness, which had hung on her face, disappeared. She now looked more neutral, though still Cassandra wondered if she was just trying to put on a strong face while inside something else was going on.

Some of the other occupants of the room were still hanging on the last embers of sleep. Lavender, Parvati, and the ever-quiet Holly were all still raging against the light and defying its call to morning. All three seemed to be happily engaged in blissful dreams and Cassandra, for a moment, envied the easy with which they all slept.

Hermione as always was gone from the room. She rarely spent much time with her other first years and Cassandra wondered why she felt she had to distance herself so much. She was most defiantly the smartest witch in their year and Cassandra knew that they could become good friends if given the opportunity, but no such opportunity had yet appeared.

Slipping from beneath the covers Cassandra pulled on her bed robe and fastened it tightly around her slender waist before moving to her dresser. _What should I wear today? _She pondered. There was no school today as it was the weekend finally and so Cassandra decided to pull out a soft blue dress that had an empire waist and bell sleeves. It had always made her feel like a princess when she wore it and she wanted to be that princess today.

After showering and drying her long scarlet hair, Cassandra stepped into the brushed cotton dress. The hem fell to just below her knees and when she would spin it would fan out around her like a parasol. This truly was one of her favourite dresses. Only one thing could make it better she decided as she walked back over to her dresser and pulled out a long strand of crystals and glass bobbles held together on a single string. Fastening into her scarlet hair she smiled inwardly at herself. She felt pretty.

Magenta was now finally out of bed and looking at Cassandra with a most puzzled look. It was a cross between bewilderment and abject horror.

"Why are you wearing that?" Magenta asked as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt from her dresser. "You do know that we don't have to dress up or anything for the weekends, don't you?" the last part was more of a question. As if Magenta couldn't believe someone would want to wear a dress of their own free accord.

"Yes, I know" said Cassandra with a soft smile. "I just like to dress this way" was her only reply.

Magenta shook her head for a moment while rolling her eyes. "Whatever makes you happy I guess" the sentence was dripping with sarcasm and Cassandra knew it, but didn't mind at all. The two girls where very different in some respects while completely the same in others.

"Hurry up so we can go and get some breakfast. I still want to explore the castle today if we can" Cassandra said as she sat on the end of her bed, waiting for Magenta to hurry off to the showers and return quickly.

Erin had re-entered the dorm room shortly before Cassandra and had changed and dressed in the mean time. Now she sat on her bed wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a warm red colored top. Erin's short golden brown hair slightly curled out at the ends to make a very cute hairstyle. Upon hearing about exploring her ears seemed to perk up.

"Are you going to walk around the castle today?" she asked to Cassandra as Magenta had just left for the shower.

"Yep, we thought it might be nice to look around and see what the castle had to offer" Cassandra replied with a smile. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun" Erin was smiling lightly. "We can all go to breakfast together and then head out."

As Erin and Cassandra had been talking Alondra had returned to the room from her shower. Her strawberry blonde hair still wet while wrapped up in a towel. She moved purposefully to her bed where a soft brown skirt and ivory colored shirt waited for her.

"Alondra, are you still coming with us today to look around?" Cassandra asked as Alondra began to dress.

"Yep, I wouldn't miss it for anything" Alondra said with a joyful tone in her voice.

Cassandra had to stop and wonder about this girl. At times she was bright and bubbly like a child with too much sugar. However, other times she was withdrawn and had a haunted expression in her eyes. Cassandra could easily see the duality in her personality, but couldn't help understanding it to some extent. She herself sometimes seemed to be two different people.

"Ok, we're going to wait for Magenta to finish getting ready and then get something to eat. Does that sound alright to you?" Alondra nodded in agreement to Cassandra's question.

Just then Magenta reappeared dressed in her dark blue jeans and black tee shirt. Her shirt had some writing on it, but Cassandra couldn't make it out at first. After a moment she finally figured it out. It read, upside down, If you can read this your eye balls are upside down. Cassandra shook her head and laughed lightly to herself. Magenta's black hair with pink steaks pulled back into a pony tail and held in place with a simple black hair tie. She leaned on the door frame while standing inside of it.

"So, waiting for me?" Magenta said with a slight giggle.

"Yep" replied Cass as she got up to head down for breakfast. The other girls in the room who wanted to join them fell in behind her.

As Cassandra, Erin, Alondra, and Magenta entered the great hall they could see that the Gryffindor table had much fewer people at it then on the weekdays. However, there were still a few people that Cassandra recognized as she made her way to the table. Daniel, Hermione, and the red head twins where all still at the table. As well there were some other older students that Cassandra didn't recognize.

Coming up to where Daniel was seated Cassandra smiled and said "Hi Daniel." Cassandra still wasn't sure if Daniel preferred to be called Daniel or Dan, but as that he hadn't ever said anything Cassandra thought it was best to call him by his full name until he corrected her.

"Hi" Daniel said as he looked up and saw the group of girls coming towards him.

He was wearing the black school pants as well as the white shirt, but without the tie or the sweater. He also had on his school robes over everything else, but open down the front instead of done up as he would have worn them during school hours. His long brown hair neatly pulled back with a Gryffindor hair band into a ponytail. Cassandra had noticed that this was what he liked to wear most of the time if he could get away with it.

The group of girls sat down around Daniel and began to eat. Each girl grabbed some of their favourite foods and helped themselves to the pumpkin juice. Daniel said his hellos to everyone as they sat down and each returned his greeting.

"Umm... Daniel?" Cassandra started out tentatively. Daniel looked up at Cassandra with a questioning glace and Cassandra thought it enough to continue on. "All of us where thinking about exploring the castle today. You know get a feeling for what is where and see if we can find anything neat" Cassandra was starting to feel a bit shy. She knew so little about this boy and though he seemed nice sometimes, he also had another side that Cassandra had luckily only heard of and never seen herself.

"Yeah?" Daniel prodded her.

"Well, would you like to come with us?" Cassandra finished lamely.

Daniel didn't answer right away which gave Cassandra a weary feeling, as if she might have intruded on some personal space that she didn't know about. Feeling as though she needed to fix whatever mistake she had made she added in quickly. "You don't have to come if you don't want to of course."

Daniel nodded his head and spoke up "Yeah, I think I'd like to come."

A wave of relief washed over Cassandra. She really didn't like the idea of upsetting anyone and she had feared that she had done just that with Daniel. However, things seemed alright for now and she was happy about that.

"We thought we would head out after breakfast." Cassandra said as she finished the last of her pumpkin juice. Daniel just nodded his head again and Cassandra took that as a good sign.

After the group of first years had finished their breakfasts they had left the great hall and began to wonder the school grounds. They started with the first floor, but quickly found that even though you might think are on the first floor some times you could end up on the second or fourth floor without even noticing how it happen.

Each of the group seemed to be hoping to find something else as they wondered the castle. Alondra was excitedly awaiting the flying lessons that would start on Thursday. She hoped that she would do as well as the others and looked forward to the ability to fly in some of the practices with her new friends on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Daniel wondered if there was a duelling area anywhere in the castle so that he could practice some defensive and offensive spell work. Also he wondered if a magical castle would have any muggle weapons. He had always felt better with the knowledge of some way to defend himself.

Magenta's thoughts were wondering as they made their way up to the seventh hall. She wondered if there was any where that she could work on the drawings that she had always loved to do. A nice drawing table by an open window would be really nice she mused lightly to herself.

Erin was wondering what kind of Quidditch books the library might have. She hadn't yet been able to head down there and find out for herself. However, she hoped that they would have some good ones.

"Hey, I think we're a bit lost because I remember seeing this wall hanging before" said Cassandra as the group passed a wall hanging of a man trying to teach trolls ballet.

"Your right, I think I remember this as well" Magenta said looking at the wall hanging.

"Well I think we just need to head this way" said Daniel as he pointed down one corridor.

The group followed, but once again ended up in front of the same wall hanging. However, this time something was a little different. A single door stood on the wall opposite the wall hanging.

"Err, was this here before?" questioned Erin as she pointed at the thick wooden door.

"I don't think so" Cassandra said, not to sure herself as to the answer.

"Maybe we should try it" Magenta added in.

"I'll do it" said Daniel as he stepped forward.

Taking the door handle into his right hand he pushed lightly on the door and stepped inside the room. Looking over his shoulder he motioned for the girls to follow him in. Stepping through the door Cassandra's breath caught in her throat.

Before the group of first years was an amazing room. Large inside, but not more than half the size of the great hall, the room still had a cosy feel to it. However, the truly remarkable thing about this room was its ceilings, which reached up into the heavens. At least a 100 feet high, much higher than the great halls ceilings Cassandra thought to herself.

On the far side of the room was a beautiful flag stone fireplace with the warm glow of a fire burning in its hearth. A comfortable looking set of chairs and couches in front of the fire were very inviting to Cassandra as she looked at them. However, she wanted to look around the room some more. To the left there was a large window, which over looked the lake outside. In front of the window was a tilted table that Magenta was staring at with disbelief. To the right was a duelling stage and on the wall beyond it hung several types of weapons, both magical and muggle alike. The far wall which had the fireplace was also lined on both sides with bookshelves. Cassandra couldn't see the titles of any of the books, but she could see that there were hundreds of books if not more.

Stepping into the room a bit more, Cassandra moved beyond the rest of the group so that she could look at every portion of the room. On the back wall near the door there sat several brooms, which were held, in place in a wooden cabinet. There was also even more weapons that lined these walls, swords, daggers, staffs, and other weapons that Cassandra was less familiar with.

As Cassandra crossed the room to the warmth of the firelight she noticed a large box of chocolates with a small card on them as well as several bottles of butterbeer. Picking up the cards she read.

_Please come in and have a stay,  
Share some time and spend the day,  
Enjoy your visit and come again,  
Just a little something from a friend._

Cassandra passed the note on to the others in the group, a puzzled look on her face as she handed it off. _What could this mean?_ she thought to herself. _Are we supposed to just enjoy the room?_ Cassandra just wasn't sure what this could mean.

"So now what?" asked Daniel after he read the card.

**Chapter 48: Daniel Smith**

"Obviously, we do as the sign says," Magenta said decisively, and sat down at the drawing table.

The others couldn't argue with that; each turned their attention to the aspect of the room that appealed to them. Erin joined Magenta at the table, a large and colourful book about Quidditch in her hand. Daniel made a beeline for the duelling area. It was liked with swords of various lengths, daggers, staffs, two spears of different lengths, a battle-ax, an iron-headed mace, a trident, and a halberd, the weapon that Swiss foot soldiers used against armoured knights. All were weapons that he had wanted to learn. Also, there were a couple of wands on the wall, though no one was sure whose they were or why they were there. A single suit of armour stood in the midst of it. "It's perfect," he said. "Just what I imagined."

"It looks like an armoury," Alondra said. She was looking at the brooms in the case, wondering if it would be all right to take one out.

Daniel picked up a sword. "It's sort of an armoury, but not quite. It's a practice room. Feel the edge on this weapon."

Cassandra did. "It's dull."

Daniel examined the toys. "They all are. They're meant for practice, not actual fighting. Except maybe that one." He pointed to a glass case that hung on the wall. In it was a sword very different from the others, which were unpretentious, utilitarian weapons. The weapon in the case had a handle studded with rubies. Something was carved in the blade. Daniel read it. "Godric Gryffindor. He was our house's founder, right?"

Alondra nodded. "Are you going to take it out?"

Daniel reached for it, but something seemed to stop him. "Uh. . . no. I guess not."

"Why?" Cassandra queried.

"I don't know. It's just not meant for me to have." He picked up one of the practice swords. "Now all I need is someone to fight with."

"Uh. . . ." Cassandra stepped back,

"No thanks," Alondra said. "Sebastian saw you in action a few days ago. Flattened a bunch of Slytherin's."

"Only three," Daniel said. "And I'd rather not talk about it, since I cost Gryffindor fifteen points and the lead."

"Could have been worse," Alondra said. "Slytherin lost forty, and wound up dead last." She doubted Sebastian liked that much.

Cassandra pointed. "Daniel? Look."

The suit of armour was no longer standing by the weapons. Instead, it had picked up the sword identical to Daniel's, and walked over to the center of the padded floor.

"Awesome!" Daniel ripped off his outer robe, then hastily unbuttoned his white shirt and lay it aside. He wore a simple white singlet underneath it. Sword in hand, he darted onto the floor. "OK, sir knight. How do we do this?"

Rather than raise its weapon, the knight pointed to a coat rack, on which hung a padded leather garment, obviously protective in function.

"Wow," Daniel said. "They thought of everything." He quickly struggled into the garment (figuring out the buckles took a few moments), then hung his robe and shirt on the rack. They were the first really nice clothes he had ever owned. "Now are we ready?"

In response, the knight raised its sword in the ready position. Daniel brought his up as well. Then, both moved, fluidly and with almost blinding speed. Steel clanged against steel, again and again. The two were obviously evenly matched. Cassandra had little doubt that if she had picked up a weapon, the knight would have been far slower and weaker.

Alondra eyed the intensifying battle with amazement. "Why would anyone choose to do that?" She wanted to know. _"Aaaaiii," _she involuntarily added as a blow from the knight sent Daniel sprawling and his sword bouncing away. Grinning, he scooped up his weapon and charged back into the ring. The fighting resumed, even more intensely.

Cassandra shrugged. "Boys will be boys," she said. By common consent, both girls rejoined the others, to pursue saner entertainment.

**Chapter 49: Magenta Coldren**

Magenta was only vaguely aware of Daniel having his fun with the 'knight'. She sat at her table, sketching a picture of the lake, which she could see through the window. She had a number 2 pencil, the one she preferred to draw with and a very large drawing pad.

"Magenta, what are you doing?" asked Alondra from across the room. Alondra was looking at some books on Quidditch, and she had just looked up from one she was quite immersed in, called 'Quidditch Through the Ages'.

"What?" Magenta asked, as if she had only just become aware that she wasn't alone in the room.

"I asked what you were doing... I was just taking a reading break, my eyes are getting a bit itchy." she said, rubbing one her eyes and giggling a bit. Magenta grinned.

"I'm drawing the lake, or at least trying to... it's not very easy." she said absently. Alondra smiled.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Um... okay... it's not very much, you know.." she trailed off as Alondra put down her book and walked over.

"Magenta, what do you mean this isn't very much? This is great! Wow, I don't think I've ever met another eleven year old who can draw that well." she said, smiling. Magenta went very red.

"Thanks." she said quietly. Alondra went back to her book and Magenta continued to draw. She looked up after a few minutes. Daniel and his opponent caught her eye. She put down her pencil and strolled over. Daniel was taking a break. Magenta walked over to the wall and looked a sword, the one that read' Godric Gryffindor'. She turned around and walked over to Daniel.

"Hey, Daniel?" she asked. He looked up, panting a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... you don't mind if I take a whack at this fighting thing, do ya?" she asked. Daniel looked at her and nodded after a moment. He stood and walked back over to the floor. Magenta followed. He picked up his own sword and handed the other to her.

"There is an extra suit over there, in that cabinet, I think." he said. Magenta walked over to the drawer, pulled out one of the padded tops and pulled it on over her shirt. She picked up her practice sword once again and walked over to Daniel. He raised his sword and brought is crashing into her own blade.

Magenta replied to the blow with great strength. Daniel wasn't ready for it. Most of the girls he'd met weren't very strong, and most of them didn't like to fight. But then again, he'd never met a girl with pink and black hair. She sent her sword crashing down again.

The rest of the next fifteen minutes was hard on both of them. Magenta was very good at this, but Daniel was as well.

It was a long time before they finally locked blades. Daniel ginned, he thought he had this in the bag. He tried to shove her to the ground, but she was holding out well. Finally, with a last burst of energy, she pushed as hard as she could and Daniel stumbled to the floor. Magenta grinned. She looked over to see Cassandra, Erin and Alondra, clapping. Apparently their little sword fight had drawn some attention from their friends. Magenta helped Daniel off the floor.

"Nice game." she said, panting. Daniel nodded.

"You too." he said. She gave him a quick high-five and walked over to the couch and opened up a butterbeer. Taking a swig, she looked around at the room. It was very big, and the ceilings were high.

"Well, I think I'll return to my desk. I think I'll go finish my picture..." Magenta said absently, walking over to her desk again, taking with her the butterbeer and some chocolate.

**Chapter 50: Cassandra Serenity**

The room was huge and held so many different wonders within it. There was so much that Cassandra could barely begin to believe that is was all real. The others seemed to have no trouble though and were each quickly at some task in the room. Daniel had nearly apparated to the duelling area and was currently looking over each sword with a wild glee. Magenta was already at the tilted desk by the window. Sun light filtered down on her and making her black hair shine brightly with the suns glow. Alondra was by the bookshelves her delicate fingers slowly touching each book as she inspected them. Erin had joined Alondra at the bookshelves and had already found a book, which interested her. Pulling it out from the other hundreds of books Erin looked over the old leather binding and opened its yellowed pages.

Daniel had begun to fight with a suit of armour and Cassandra couldn't help, but watch as the flying glints of silver moved before her soft blue eyes. Daniel's speed was incredible as was his strength. Cassandra had had no idea that he had so much physical endurance and strength. By looking at him you could rarely see his body, which was hidden beneath the large billowing robes he always wore. However, now Cassandra could see that he had an athletic frame with defined muscles. Each muscle was toned and Cassandra could easily see where Daniel's strength and speed came from. As he finished up the battle with the suit of armour Cassandra and Alondra clapped and smiled at him. He seemed out of breath of a moment, but was then back into the fray without a second thought.

After clapping and watching Daniel for a few brief moments Alondra moved over to Magenta and was looking over her shoulder at whatever Magenta had been doing. Alondra's strawberry blonde hair reflecting the suns warm rays as they dancing in the yellow strands. Cassandra couldn't help, but notice the way in which Alondra moved. It was graceful and fluid, much like the way Cassandra walked, but there was something else to it. Cassandra couldn't quite figure out what it was that made Alondra different, but there was something and it would take time before Cassandra would be able to figure it out.

Cassandra had spent so much time watching the others as they each found something to do; she had completely forgotten that she might find something to do as well. Looking around the room once more Cassandra eyes came to rest on one item in the room. The wooden cabinet at the back of the room which housed the school brooms. With ceiling as high as these there was more than enough room to get in a bit of flying.

Cassandra had always enjoyed being in the air. Sometimes she wondered if she had not been born in the air because it felt so natural to her. With the wind whipping through her scarlet hair and the freedom of going anywhere, Cassandra knew that flying was one of her most cherished joys.

Moving with a fluid purpose Cassandra crossed the room to the back wall and opened the wooden cabinet, which housed the brooms. For a moment she just stared at the beautiful sight of the brooms. Taking a single slender finger Cassandra traced down the handle of the closest broom to her. The wood was smooth and polished. The broom looked almost new though there was no name on it to say where it had come from. Gripping the handle tightly Cassandra removed it from the cabinet. It felt light in her grasp as though she was holding on to air.

No one had really noticed Cassandra in the back of the room. Each person was fully content to be together while still being alone to enjoy themselves. Cassandra mounted the broom and with a single push off from the floor she was hovering three feet in the air. The excitement of flight filled her even at this small accomplishment. Closing her soft blue eyes of a moment Cassandra just let herself be. Feeling the air, the room, and the people there with her, all of it was connected and Cassandra loved to feel that connection. Without even opening her eyes she took off into the air. Higher and higher, Cassandra opened her eyes a moment later as she exploded into speed.

Flying around the room high enough so that she would not hit anyone below, Cassandra felt alive and free. For the first time since coming to Hogwarts she felt more herself than at any other time. This is where she belonged and she knew it. She had missed her home where she could spend each night flying with the darkness for cover. However, that little bit of sadness slipped away before Cassandra could even fully recognize it. She zipped about feeling the air and watching the people below.

Magenta had moved from her drawing desk and was making her way over to Daniel. Watching from high above Cassandra watched, as Magenta seemed to ask if she could join in the fighting. Daniel handed her a sword and the two began to lay on to each other. Cassandra couldn't help, but think that they were quite equally matched as they continued to fight. Daniel had strength and speed while Magenta had quick reflexes and size. _The two of them would make a terrible team if they ever happen to join up for a fight _Cassandra thought to herself.

As the fight was ending Cassandra slowly came down to hover about two feet from the ground. Watching as Magenta gave a final thrust that sent Daniel down to the ground. Jumping down off the broom Cassandra applauded the two fighters and smiled at them both. _They were both very good_ Cassandra thought.

"Wonderful job, both of you" Cassandra said as Magenta held out her hand to Daniel, an offering of peace and friendship.

Both of the fighters nodded in her direction and gave small smiles. The fight being over they each looked a bit out of wind. Magenta crossed to the coffee table where she fetched a butterbeer before returning to her tilted desk to draw some more.

"You want to have a go?" asked Daniel as he got his third wind.

"Um… I'm not very good with heavy swords" Cassandra replied.

Daniel gave a shrug and began to get ready to fight with the suit of armour again. Looking around at the several kinds of weapons on the wall a certain style of sword caught her attention.

"However, if you wouldn't mind using rapiers I might give it a go" Cassandra continued as she moved over to a beautiful rapier with a golden hand basket, which hung on the wall.

"Err, sure why not" Daniel said as he moved to the wall to fetch a rapier for himself.

The two returned to the fighting area each with a rapier in hand. The blades, of course, had been dulled on these just as they had been on Daniel's other practice swords. The rapier was light in Cassandra's hand, perfectly balanced, as all good rapiers should be.

Lifting her sword up and taking a defensive position Cassandra readied herself for the ensuing battle with Daniel. He was strong and fast, but the rapier was not for strength it was for agility. With her graceful and fluid movements, Cassandra hoped that she would get at least a few good hits in.

"Ready?" Daniel questioned.

Cassandra nodded her head and the two began to fight. Cassandra tried to keep her body sideways as to leave less area open to attacks. Daniel seemed to be doing the same. Daniel had taken the offensive and was wielding attacks from both overhead and occasionally from the left side. Cassandra had enough speed and quickness of the wrist to defect a good majority of the blows. One caught her by surprise when Daniel changed his pattern and came in from the right. The rapier nicked the side of her left leg and Cassandra was very grateful for dulled blades.

Cassandra had also managed to get a few blows in under Daniel's offensive attack. Moving from a defensive block Cassandra followed the sword up until she got a slash at Daniel's upper left arm. Looking down at the red mark that was left on his leather suit, a spell used to mark where hits landed, he gave Cassandra a rather wicked smile. Cassandra knew that her time was short as she saw the fierceness in his eyes.

With a two step rush and faked right attack Daniel slid his sword under Cassandra block and scored a direct hit to her heart. The little red mark started to flash showing a fatal hit had been made. Both fighters were a bit out of breath from the concentration used in their fight.

"Good fight" Cassandra said as she removed the leather armour from her upper body.

"Yeah, got a few hits in" Daniel replied as he sat on the floor.

Looking down at the red mark that was beginning to fade from the leather armour she had just been wearing Cassandra added "I can see that."

Both Daniel and Cassandra laughed for a moment at the obvious understatement that he had made. Smiling down at Daniel, Cassandra concluded that she liked seeing him like this. A bit more open and with a smile on his face. He was always so closed off from everyone. It was nice to see him having fun with people and letting his guard down if it was only a small amount.

"Want a butterbeer?" Cassandra questioned as she looked at Daniel.

"Um, sure" he replied.

Cassandra walked over to the coffee table in front of the fire and grabbed two of the butterbeers. Then turned around and walked back to Daniel handing him one of the bottles. Cassandra opened her butterbeer and began to slowly sip it. The cool drink was very refreshing after the flying and sword fighting.

"I wonder what this room is meant to be?" Cassandra questioned more to herself than at anyone around her.

"Don't know" said Daniel as he looked around and continued to drink his butterbeer.

"Well I think I'm done with fighting for now" said Cassandra as she looked at Daniel. "Maybe it's time for a nice book."

"Have fun" he said as he continued to drink his butterbeer.

Cassandra smiled and made her way over to the bookshelves. There were hundreds of books on nearly every subject, both magical and muggle alike. Looking over each volume Cassandra wasn't sure what she was in the mood for until a certain title caught her attention. _Advanced Charms and Spells for the Curious Mind_ she read as she looked the books spin. Pulling the book from the shelf Cassandra could feel the age of the book from its weathered leather cover.

Taking the book she made her way over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Erin was sitting in one of the chairs reading by herself quietly. Cassandra took a seat in the left side corner of the couch and pulled her feet up behind her. Opening the book she was amazed at the level of difficulty with some of the spells and charms. At the same time she was very curious if she could perform any of them. She had always had a special talent with charms as had her mother and grandmother before her.

Settling into a comfortable spot Cassandra became immersed in the book, taking in every line as if it were nourishment for a starving man. Using her wand hand she would mimic the movements shown in the book while mouthing the words. Never actually saying the words or using her wand, she would practice each movement and syllable until she felt she was ready to really try it.


	6. Chapters 51 to 60

**Chapter 51: Daniel Smith**

Between the knight, Magenta, and Cassandra, even Daniel's nearly inexhaustible appetite for combat had been exhausted. As he and Cassandra left the fighting stall, he wondered, "I wonder if you can do magical duels as well."

In response, the suit of armour picked up one of the wands that were attached to the wall and walked toward the middle of the floor. "There's your answer," an amused Alondra said.

"Ah," Daniel said. "Thank you, Sir Knight, but I'll take a break now." The knight lowered its wand and returned to its place.

Daniel took several chocolates and a butterbeer, which he drank down in nearly one gulp. It wasn't as strong as real beer, but there was something of a buzz to it. "Ahhhhh."

"Finally tired of fighting?" Erin said, looking up from her book.

"It has been known to happen," Daniel said. He noticed that Cassandra was eyeing him. "What's up?"

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that? I've never seen anyone with your speed."

Daniel weighed the advantages of telling her, then decided to. "I grew up at a boys' home in LA," he replied. "It was a rough place. For one thing, there weren't enough beds. So, each night, the small kids would all go to bed at their bedtime, and when the older ones' bedtime came, they'd pull the weaker ones out of bed and make them sleep on the floor."

"Did they do that to you?"

"Most of the time, yes," Daniel said. "But they paid for it. I can manage with a sword because I'm quick, but I'm really nasty hand to hand."

"I heard," Cassandra said. "Alondra has an old friend here. He was sorted into Slytherin, but she says he's a good guy. He saw the little squabble you had with Malfoy and his goons."

"Yeah," he said. "Size two pewter cauldrons. Useful for potion-brewing and self-defence." He eyed Cassandra. "You handle that sword pretty well. Far better than I do."

"You got hits in," she reminded him.

"Because I'm fast and strong for my size, and have been in lots of fights. But I've only held a blade a few times. You and Magenta both have genuine skill."

"We also have longer arms and more bulk," Cassandra said pointedly. Daniel was very powerful for his size, but a 64-pound body would only hold so much muscle.

"They taught us a few things at Moor Castle," Magenta said, still working on her drawing. "Just the basics, but I've practiced a bit."

"Well, I need to," Daniel said. "But not right now. He eyed the brooms. "Those look like fun, really."

As he selected a broom and began experimenting with it, he pondered the four girls below him. Since his third-grade year, he had not had a lot of contact with females his age. They were nice kids. Erin was quiet and liked to read, but there was a sweetness about her. Magenta was feisty and tough, and had seen tough times, like him. Alondra had a kind of sadness to her, as though she had lost a friend, but she still got out there and lived. And Cassandra… she had a unique ability to foster trust. Daniel had not expected to find himself telling anyone about the situation he had grown up in.

It would not be easy for him to put the past three miserable years of his life behind him. But somehow, he realized that he was in the right place to do it, and had the right people around to help him.

Slowly, he got the hang of the broom, circled it cautiously around the room about 70 feet above the floor, and then tried a couple of swoops. The wind from the ride helped to dry the copious amount of sweat from him. Finally, he eased himself downward for a landing. There was more butterbeer there, and chocolates of every description, and a lot of those Quidditch books looked interesting. And maybe after a bit of reading, he would see if that knight could handle a wand.

Chapter 52: Erin Stephens 

Erin quietly watched the others. Magenta had more or less challenged Daniel to a duel, and Erin smiled as he stumbled backwards in surprise after Magenta's first blow. Erin looked at the book in her lap. It was a book on famous Quidditch strategies. She sighed peacefully and leaned back into the enormous squashy armchair. There was a cosy fire nearby, and she relished its cheerful warmth as she started to read about Jeremiah MacLeod and the amazing Faldorf Free Fall.

Erin looked up as she turned a page. Magenta was staring out the window, lost in a world of charcoal pencils and parchment. Cassandra was still immersed in 'Quidditch Through the Ages', and Daniel had given up his swordplay in favour of some tiny, life-like figures whom he was trying to coax into battling with each other. The sun had changed positions, and Erin was certain they had been locked away in this curious room for much longer than they had realized. She closed the book and stood up, stretching as she did so. She really wanted to grab some lunch and then go outside for a while. Perhaps she'd go for a swim in the lake, or take a look at the Quidditch pitch.

She opened her mouth to say something to the others, and then changed her mind. They were all so absorbed in their respective activities, and she didn't want to disturb them. She opened the door softly. Daniel looked up and she gave him a little wave to let him know she was leaving. He nodded and turned his attention back to the little figurines who were now, much to his consternation, dancing.

Erin slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind her. She smiled as she walked down the hall alone. She loved this place. She was, she decided, absolutely supposed to be a part of this wonderful world. Dark Lord or no Dark Lord, the wizarding world just felt like home.

She passed several students as she made her way into the dining hall. She looked around for someone familiar to eat with, and felt her stomach tighten as she realized that none of the people seated at the Gryffindor table were people she knew. There was a girl that Erin recognized as a fellow first year, but she was sitting alone at one end, looking rather upset. Erin decided it might be better to leave her alone. She made her way to the other end of the table where twin boys, whom she recognized as Ron's older brothers, sat talking excitedly with the boy she had sat next to that first night at the start of term feast. Her ears perked up as she passed, and she turned around.

"Hey, were you guys talking about Quidditch?" she bit her lip as they turned to look at her, but forced herself to relax and smiled as they scooted down to allow her into their conversation.

"Are you a fan?" said one of the twins.

Erin raised one eyebrow and replied, much to their surprise, "Is Peeves obnoxious?"

"I'm Erin. Stephens. From Northumberland. Are you Ron's older bothers?"

"Fred—"

"And George."

"Yeah, we're ickle Ronniekins brothers."

"Wanna hear some embarrassing stories about him?" They grinned, and Erin couldn't help laughing at the impish gleam in their eyes.

"Tempting though the offer is, I'd really like to talk about Quidditch."

"Smart girl! I'm Wood. Oliver Wood, actually." She shook his hand and he added, rather proudly, "I'm captain of our house Quidditch team. Do you play?"

"I love to fly. I have a brilliant Comet 290 at home; 'course I had to leave it at home." She made a face, which earned her looks of sympathetic understanding from all three of her lunch companions.

"I have never really played, because I grew up without many friends my own age. But My dad played for Gryffindor—chaser—when he was at Hogwarts. And I've always kept up with the games through the Daily prophet."

She looked down at her shirt, which was a muddy, red colour and featured a faded Puddlemere United logo, and shrugged.

"Guess I'm a bit addicted."

"Don't tell us your favourite team is Puddlemere United?" quipped Fred (or George; she still wasn't certain which was which) with mock horror and a sideways look at Oliver.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Like I said—smart girl!"

Erin grinned and filled her plate with food.

They spent the next half-hour debating Quidditch teams.

**Chapter 53: Alondra Bracho**

"Quien es ese hombre? Que me mira y me accompaña...Una niña inquieta, una historia ciertaaaaa...Nadie me lo quita, siempre sere yo su amiga," Alondra sang to herself softly in spanish as she wistfully, shut the book she had been reading contently and smiled to herself mysteriously. She hugged the book to her, and looked over at her busy companions. Each of them had their own thing going on.

Cassandra seemed enthralled in reading 'Advanced Charms and Spells for the Curious Mind. She twirled her fiery red locks between delicate fingers casually. Her deep eyes dancing over the words on the page hastily. Alondra giggled, she knew Cassandra would probably have made an excellent Ravenclaw, she was very bright indeed. And she definitely looked very content sitting there, almost free of burdens her eyes tended to hide at times, still Cassandra was a very lively and curious girl, Alondra could tell. And she would make a great friend to share secrets with.

Alondra then noticed that, Magenta seemed focused on showing some unexpected and hidden talents with a sword and self-defence. Her dark, magenta streaked mane spiralled around her almost whimsically as she practiced with Daniel. Magenta was sweet, but she certainly had a feisty air about her, that no one seemed to mind at all, in fact it made her only more interesting to befriend, and she had been the first person Alondra talked to when they were sorted...it was like a little bond of a blooming friendship. Alondra knew, Magenta would be a friend to make her face her fears and ease her worries.

Alondra smirked playfully and turned to look at the only boy in the room, she couldn't believe Daniel had actually put up with all of them for so long a while. Daniel seemed so serious and reserved, and when she has first seen him, Alondra admitted to herself that she felt very intimidated. Especially after what Sebastian had written of his fighting skills. She was glad she was able to see this side of him though, he had laughed and smiled as he made complex moves to demonstrate his defensive skills. He was a nice boy, Alondra could tell. And yet, he seemed like he still had some things to sort out before his full friendly and carefree nature shone.

And Erin, had left a little while ago. Erin too was a friendly girl, very sweet but very timid and quiet. Alondra frowned she wished she would've stayed a little longer to get to know her a little better too.

Sighing, Alondra pondered on whether or not taking her favourite found book with her. She didn't want to seem rude in just taking it, she wanted to ask someone for permission. But who could she ask? Not Cassie, Daniel, Magenta, Erin, or herself knew who had invited them in the room in the first place. Alondra bit her lip nervously, and exhaled heavily. She tapped her fragile little fingers on the hard-bound cover and pondered about it for a few minutes.

"I'll take it...but if I'm ordered to give it back, I will...I just love it so much, the pages, the illustrations, the words...I have to show Sebastian, and soon! He loves roses as much as I do," Alondra concluded confidently and shyly got to her feet and walked over to Magenta.

"Having fun?" she asked animatedly.

"Loads!" Alondra beamed and Magenta grinned.

"I'm glad, whatcha got there?" She then asked, Alondra shrugged casually and showed her the book.

"Oh, a book I've just fallen in love with..." Alondra replied softly.

"Sounds good," Magenta commented.

"Yea, but listen I have to get going...I'll see you all later at the common room, then?" Alondra asked, hopefully. She had really enjoyed spending time with them all today, and hoped there were more fun adventures to follow.

"Sure, see you later then," Magenta nodded, Alondra giggled.

"Bye!" Alondra called to all of them, Cassandra, Magenta, and Daniel turned.

"Later," they called.

Alondra walked contently to Gryffindor Tower, when suddenly her owl, Artemis, flew before her and dropped a letter on her head. The letter bounced off her locks and fell by her feet.

"Arty! What's this? Is it from mama or papa?" Alondra asked, curiously as she kneeled down to pick it up. Artemis hooted loudly and shook her fluffy white neck. Alondra furrowed her brows and slowly put her book down, she hesitantly opened the letter and she instantly recognized the handwriting.

"It's from Sebastian!" Alondra exclaimed happily, and Artemis chirped contently. Alondra reached for her fluffy little friend and cuddled her lovingly.

"Oh, thank you, Arty! You're the best, girl. I love you," Alondra said happily and stroked the owl's white feathers tenderly. Artemis chirped once more and nibbled her fingers affectionately. Artemis then shook herself off and took off in a flash. Alondra turned her attention back to the letter.  
_  
Persephone, _

Meet me by the fountain A.S.A.P..

Seb

Alondra bit her lip and quickly gathered her book in her arms and took off hastily to the assigned location.

"You came," Sebastian said whether or not surprise was hinted in his voice, Alondra didn't know. Alondra was a little short of breath, which was only normal since she had gotten there running at warp speed. Her delicate little hand reached up to brush away the golden bangs that fell in front of her eyes in a rather mused fashion. Her cheeks were a little more rosy then usual, the brisk autumn air seemed to have that effect on her skin.

"Of course I came!" Alondra replied, smiling warmly at him. Sebastian managed a small smile and motioned for her to sit down next to him. Alondra nodded and daintily sat next to him. Sebastian was nervously writhing his hands and Alondra quirked a brow.

"Is something wrong, Seb?" Alondra inquired a little worried. Sebastian turned to look at her and his eyes looked dark and brooding. Alondra swallowed nervously, what ever was happening it must have been serious, because Sebastian's eyes never looked to her that way.

"Alondra...there's something you have to know...something I should have told you in my letter, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But I have to now...before my d-...er..." Sebastian hesitated, Alondra then suddenly felt drumming in her head and a buzz in her ears. She put a hand to her forehead, and voices invaded her mind...

"She's right over there...you can talk to her, come on,"; "He's actually talking to her?"; "How could he!"; "Not another F!"; "I want to win 5 more points for Hufflepuff,"; "What Quidditch moves can get me the cup?"; "This school is oozing with pathetic mudbloods!"

The book Alondra had been holding, slipped from her hands and she covered her ears with her hands. She closed her eyes and furiously began to tremble.

"No, stop it! You're all too loud!" Alondra moaned helplessly, Sebastian looked to her stricken nervous about her shaking petite frame. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Allie! Allie, what's wrong! What is it?" Sebastian asked in a panic, Alondra simply shook her head as more voices bombarded her mind.

"It's happened!" "It is time!" "I feel more alive each day," "All for you Milord!"

"Enough!" Alondra screamed loudly and furiously, in a voice incredibly different from her own. Just then there was a flash of lightning and roll of thunder in the sky. Sebastian looked to the sky confused and back to Alondra. The voices in her mind stopped all at once and she hastily opened her tear filled eyes.

"Alondra...what, what happened? Are you ok?" Sebastian questioned rapidly and worried about his friend's strange behaviour. Alondra removed her hands from her head and looked about her nervously...she suddenly felt really cold and she massaged her arms feverently.

"Seb...I have to go, I'm sorry. Look, we can talk some other time, ok? I'm so sorry," Alondra suddenly said and got up, Sebastian reached for her wrist and held it.

"Oh no you don't, Alondra! You're going to tell me exactly what happened. I was here, I saw you shaking and then you screamed in that strange voice. I'm your best friend, I think I deserve to know what's happening here," Sebastian said seriously. Alondra looked up to him sadly and threw herself at him, crying freely on his robes. Sebastian frowned deeply and gently wrapped his arms about her.

"It's ok, Allie. Don't cry," Sebastian tried to comfort her, yet he didn't even know from what. Alondra cried freely and clung to him for dear life.

"It's not ok, Seb. Something's going on with me, and I don't even know what it is! I'm scared, Seb. I'm so scared," Alondra mumbled, and Sebastian furrowed his brows concernedly.

"I'm here for you, Allie. I'll...I'll help you," Sebastian said, and Alondra found comfort in his words. Yet, Sebastian knew that he couldn't stay true to his word for long...but today he would comfort his best friend as if there was no tomorrow.

**Chapter 54: Cassandra Serenity**

Cassandra had watched as two of their little group had each left. Hoping that they were all right and wishing she had gotten to know both of them a bit better. Erin was quiet and Cassandra wondered if she would ever really get to know her. Alondra on the other hand had her quiet moments, but also had her cheerful and bubbly ones as well. All that was left in the cosy room were Magenta, Daniel and herself. Each of them pulled into their own little world for last few hours.

Magenta was still at her drawing desk, looking longingly out of the window as the sun slowly crept across the sky. Occasionally she would look down at the paper in front of her and start to move her hands over it. Cassandra was very impressed with the talent that Magenta had. She had never been that good with that type of art, but had always wished she could have been. The images in her mind would look very pretty put down on paper, but the ability to make that happen just was not in her.

Daniel was sitting at the other end of the couch. An open butterbeer in front of him and a book in hand, he was very immersed in the content of the book. Looking over Cassandra noted that it was a book about Quidditch. He looked happy as his blue eyes moved over each line of text, the corners of his lips curling into a small smile. The revelation that he had shared with her earlier was still fresh in her mind. Cassandra felt both sad and happy as she thought about it. She was sad that this nice boy had had such a hard life. However, at the same time she had to admit to herself that she was happy that he had felt sure enough in her and he had shared that part of himself with her.

Just as she was started to look away Daniel raised his eyes and caught her looking at him. His blue eyes had a questioning look in them as he stared back at her. Cassandra felt a flush of heat rise up in her and she knew that that rose colored blush she was famous for was moving up her face. Pulling her eyes back to the book in front of her Cassandra had a sudden urge to move away from the couch and quickly. Placing the wonderful book on the coffee table in front of her, Cassandra snatched up her wand and made her way over to the duelling area.

"Um, Sir Knight?" Cassandra tentatively questioned.

In response to her question the suit of armour, which had moved back to its normal place in the corner of the room, sprung to life once again. Clanking lightly as it made its way to the duelling area. Finally coming to rest at the other end of the duelling stage.

"I would like a wizards duel please" Cassandra said as she tightened her grip on her wand. Her voice was still soft, but had a slight waver to it that few would be able to understand.

Reacting to her command the Knight moved over to the wall of the room and removed one of the wands, which were hanging from it. Returning to the end of the stage it stopped, as if waiting for her to climb the steps first. Doing as she thought she should, Cassandra cautious moved up the steps and took a few steps towards the center of the stage. Following after her the suit of armour climbed the steps and took three steps towards the center of the stage.

Looking down the stage to the suit of armour in front of her, Cassandra wondered for a moment if this had been the smartest thing she could have done. Taking a long calming breath Cassandra raised her wand and placed her body in a defence position just as she had done when she had fought with Daniel. The Knight followed suit and stopped again, waiting. Taking the hint that she was to be the first to fire a spell she took a moment to consider what would be the best to use.

"Expelliarmus" Cassandra shouted as she lunged forward with her wand.

A bright blue light shot from the tip of her wand and streaked across the room to hit the suit of armour dead in the chest. Causing the Knight's wand to fly out of his hand and towards Cassandra's feet. A wave of relief washed over Cassandra as she scooped up the wand and moved down the stage to the Knight. Handing it back to the suit of amour she turned on her heel and went back to the other end of the stage.

Waiting for a moment before starting the next round Cassandra had a feel that this time would not be as simple. Before she could think of a spell to shoot at the Knight she saw a green colored light flying towards her. With a quick side step the spell just missed her and she crouched down while sending off her own spell.

"Impedimenta" Cassandra roared from her crouched position.

The Knight noticeably slowed in its movements giving Cassandra time to rise from her lowered position and fire off another spell.

"Diffindo" she yelled as another bright blue colored streak of light exploded from the tip of her wand.

A ripping sound filled the room as the spell made contact with the leg of the Knight. A visible gash in the Knights armour could be seen where the light had hit. The second attack had given the Knight enough time though to launch its own spell and Cassandra caught the very edge of the green colored spell that left her left arm feeling a bit heavy, like it was almost dead weight.

A determined look spread over Cassandra delicate features as she rubbed her left arm for a moment. The slowing spell was still working strong on the Knight and his movements were only half that of normal.

"Locomotor Mortis" Cassandra said with a commanding voice that might have startled those who were watching.

The legs of the suit of armour pulled together as one when the bright blue light hit the Knight, making the suit of armour a little unsteady of its feet. However, it had enough balance to continue on with the duel and shot another green beam of light at Cassandra. This time Cassandra had seen it coming, moving with a fluid grace she spun to the right as the spell moved past her to the left. The hem of her soft blue dress spinning out like a parasol while her scarlet colored locks whipping around her as she stopped.

There had been enough fun and games Cassandra thought to herself as she finished the duel with one more spell.

"Petrificus Totalus" she said with authority. Another bright blue streak of light ripping from her wands tip.

The blue light sailed across the stage and smacked the Knight directly in the stomach. In an instant the Knight was laying on the ground stiff as a board. All of its limbs where pulled up against its body and Cassandra smiled with a satisfied look on her face as she made her way down from the duelling stage.

Rubbing her left arm as she finished the last of the steps, Cassandra was surprised to find both Magenta and Daniel waiting for her at the bottom.

"Wow Cass that was really good" Magenta said as she smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew all that stuff" said Daniel as he looked at her with a bit of shock.

That same feeling of heat rising up in her washed over Cassandra again. She was sure she was blushing again, but felt this was a good kind of blush.

"Er, yeah" Cassandra stammered. "I don't sleep much so I practice a lot of spells at night" she said while finding something uninteresting to look at on the floor.

"Does you arm still hurt?" Magenta asked as she watched Cassandra rub it again with her other arm.

"A bit" Cassandra replied "But I'm ok."

"Well maybe you should sit down anyways" Magenta added a look of concern on her face told Cassandra not to fight her on this one.

"Alright, I'll sit down" Cassandra said as she made her way over the couch and found a comfy spot waiting for her. "How about one of you give it a go?" she added as she pulled her legs up behind her and rested her slightly stiff arm into the corner of the couch.

**Chapter 55: Daniel Smith**

Daniel's face darkened, a bit. "Well, I'm not much with a wand yet," he said. "I never held one until I was in Ollivander's last week."

"That's far from uncommon," Cassandra said. "Do you know Expelliarmus?"

"The disarming spell? I've seen it done, but I don't really know it."

"It's very simple. Just twirl your wand thus and say the spell."

Daniel twirled the wand. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, but nothing happened.

"You didn't twirl it quite right. Like this," Cassandra said, demonstrating it more slowly.

"Expelliarmus!" Daniel shouted, and this time a beam of bright light exploded from the wand and struck the far wall.

"Excellent!" Cassandra said. Magenta nodded agreement.

Daniel tried the spell a few more times, until he could reliably get the desired effect. Then, legs trembling just a bit, he stepped onto the stage. "Sir Knight," he said. "I would like a wizard's duel, please. Disarming spells only."

Silently, the knight fetched the wand, then raised it and waited. Daniel mirrored its movements. "Begin," Cassandra said.

"Expelli. . . ." Daniel's exclamation was cut off by a blast of red light that tore his wand away. "Ow. That smarted."

Cassandra handed his wand back. "Try again?"

"Again, Sir Knight," Daniel said. Silently, the knight resumed ready stance.

"Begin," Cassandra repeated.

"Expelliarmus!" Daniel barked. The spell worked, but the knight evaded it. It loosed one of its own, and Daniel evaded it in turn, but fell off the stage, bumping his arm painfully on the floor. He spat several cuss words, then realized where he was. "Ooops. Sorry about that."

"It's all right," Cassandra said.

"We've heard it before," Magenta added.

"One more time," Daniel sprang onstage again. As before, the knight positioned itself, as before, Cassandra gave the command to begin. "Expelliarmus!"

The knight evaded and struck back. Daniel was ready. He deftly dodged the knight's spell and fired his second squarely at the center of the stage. The knight was at the left, and the spell would have missed. But the knight was designed to react like a human, and it did so, assuming that Daniel's second shot would be aimed where it was. Since moving further to the left would spill it on the floor, resulting in defeat, it moved to the right. Daniel's spell hit it dead center, and its wand went clattering away.

"Yes!" Daniel shouted, making a victory fist. A moment later, his eyes caught the clock on the wall. "Sh. . . I mean yikes! Lunch is over in ten minutes." He hurried over and grabbed his shirt and robe, putting the latter on inside out in his hurry. "Uh. . . thanks for inviting me. This was way cool," he said. "Let's do more exploring later, OK?"

"Oh, definitely," Magenta said. Cassandra nodded agreement.

Daniel raced down the stairs and into the dining hall, where he just managed to fill his plate with roast chicken and mashed potatoes before the platters on the table vanished. Thankfully, the food on his plate did not; the Hogwarts house elves knew better than to torment students in this manner.

Erin was there, talking Quidditch with two tall red-haired twins and a very handsome fifth-year. Hermione and Neville were both sitting alone, finishing their meals. Two more familiar faces were also close by: Harry and Ron. The two had finished lunch and were playing wizard chess. Harry was losing badly. Ron nodded at the new arrival. "Just made it, eh, mate?"

Daniel, mouth full of mashed potatoes, could only nod.

"Have you ever played Wizard Chess?" Ron asked.

"No, but I've beaten Chess master 3000," Daniel said. "A few times." The video game in question was one of the few that could be played on Morning Sun's decrepit computers.

"Good," Harry said. "After he finishes me off, you can have a go at him."

Daniel smiled. "Sounds like fun."

**Chapter 56: Magenta Coldren**

"So, what do we do now?" asked Cassandra after Daniel had left. Magenta thought for a moment.

"Well, there is supposed to be an Owlery around here, I'd like to see that." she said. "Do you want to come?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay here, this book is very good..." she said, returning to the large volume of spells in her lap. Magenta smiled at her book worm of a friend.

"Well, okay, I'll see you later!" she called on her way out the door. Cassandra waved absently and then was entirely absorbed by her book.

Magenta began to make her way to Owlery. She climbed what seemed like endless flights of stairs before finally reaching the large tower that housed the messenger owls. She pushed open a large wooden door and stepped into the pitch-black room.

Inside, the only light was that of the windows high at the top of the tower, and the light that the open doors let in. She could hear the rustling of wings and the soft hoots of each owl. She could see the large, jewel like eyes of green and yellow peering down at her. She wandered a bit, her eyes adjusting to the dark surrounding quickly. It was actually a nice place to visit, despite the occasional screech and the knowledge of stepping on owl dung.

She was about to leave when something caught her eye. Two, small, green eyes peeping out from one of the corners. She walked over slowly, sensing the poor creature was a bit frightened. She knelt down in front of it and reached out a hand to stroke the animal.

_Meow_ Magenta pulled her hand back. Meow? _Meow_. There it was again. She reached out her hand again and found herself stroking the unmistakable fluffy coat of a kitten. A low purring came from the small creature. After a moment, she scooped up her little friend and walked out into the corridor again.

"Now, how did you get in there?" She asked, looking at the kitten. In response, the kitten looked at her with an almost smug expression on it's small face. She checked to see if it was male of female, it was male.

He was a scrap of a thing, with a handsome coat of grey, brown and goldy-orange tiger stripes. Almost a tabby but not quite. He had green eyes and a lovely little face. She gazed at him, then spoke.

"I think I'll name you Socrates, but you need a nickname until you're older. Socrates is hardly fitting for a thing your size. How about..." she thought. He was very tiny, still very much a baby, probably barely a month old. "... Scrap. Yes, that will do. Scrap. It sounds nice. When you get a bit bigger, we'll change it, but until then, Scrap it is." she said. Scrap purred his agreement. Magenta placed him on her shoulder. He snuggled against her neck, his claws locked in her shirt to keep from falling. Magenta smiled and watched as he looked around curiously.

"Well, I think you need to eat something, I doubt you've had much moor than owl feed in the last few day, huh?" The cat meowed again. Magenta headed down to the Great hall with her new friend, feeling content.

**Chapter 57: Cassandra Serenity**

Cassandra was now all alone in the large room which she and her friends had entered into just after breakfast that morning. It was now much later, Cassandra could tell by the fact that the sun was now hanging lower in the sky. The light of the fire was bright and kept the area near her well lit, but the other areas of the room were beginning to fall into shadow.

_Must be well passed lunch_ Cassandra thought to herself as she noticed the late hour. _I wonder if I've missed dinner too?_

Rising from her seat by the fire, Cassandra clutched the book she had been so engrossed in tightly to her. Moving across the room she looked out the large window which was no longer shinning bright with the warm suns rays. Instead the sun was hanging just over the horizon.

"Yes, I've missed dinner too" Cassandra mused. "I guess I better get back to the common room before I get in trouble" she said absently to herself.

_I wish I could thank who ever lent us this room today though_ she thought before moving from the window. _I'll just leave a little note I think_ she continued. Moving over to the note, which she had found upon entering the room she turned over the piece of paper. _A pen_ she thought to self and was surprised to find a pen laying on the coffee table a few inches from her. _That's odd_ she thought for a moment. _I swear that wasn't there before_ Cassandra let the thought pass though as she wrote out a quick note to their special benefactor.

_Dear Benefactor, _

Thank you for the use of this wonderful room today. I know that each and everyone of us have enjoyed our time here. The thought you have shown to us is greatly appreciated and we can each only hope to be of some service to you one day.

Before ending the note she looked back at the book she had been immersed in most of the day.

_I hope you will not mind, but I have taken with me one of the many wonderful books that are housed here. I will return it, but if you would like it back sooner please just let me know. _

Signed  
Cassandra Serenity and the Gryffindor First Years

Smiling to herself Cassandra felt good about her day. Though she had only really been snacking on chocolates and butterbeer she felt full of life. Taking one last look around the glorious room she breathed in a deep breath. She had had a wonderful day in this room with both good and new friends. Nodding her head in at the memories she picked up the book she had placed on the coffee table to write her note. Turning slowly she made her way to the door. Before stepping out the room she once again turned around and looked over the amazing room. It held some special place in her heart and soul now. She would never forget this place and she secretly hoped that she would be allowed to come back some day. With that she stepped forward out of the door and closed it softly behind her.

Without turning around again Cassandra made her way down the corridor. Never noticing that door she had just come from mysteriously faded away. It was only a short distance to the Gryffindor portal and Cassandra was sure she wasn't late for curfew so she didn't rush. The night air was brisk and she still felt warm from the fireside. Coming to the Fat Lady she said the password and entered into the common room.

Magenta was sitting in one of the armchairs near the fire, a small gravy and tabby colored kitten sleeping peacefully in her lap. Upon entering the room Magenta looked up with a smile on her face.

"Hey Cass" she said with a happy tone. "Where you been? You missed lunch and dinner" she said with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh, I've just been in the room" Cassandra really hadn't noticed the passage of time. "I guess I didn't notice the time until now" she added after a moment.

Magenta gave her a nod and Cassandra made her way over to an empty chair near Magenta. Her friend looked very happy right now and Cassandra could tell that some of it had to do with this new little one in her lap. Magenta noticed Cassandra looking at the kitten and gave her a board grin.

"I found him up in the Owlery," she said as she pointed at the little kitten. "I think he's been up there for a while though. He was starved when I finally got some food for him" she continued as she softly petted the little kitten.

"He's adorable" Cassandra said as she looked at the little kitten's chest slowly rise and fall while he happily continued to slumber.

Cassandra wished the Algy was with her just now, but he had been running around exploring the castle since they had first arrived. He was just as curious as she was and she knew that after a time he would return to being by her side at all times. However, she still missed him right now and that thought brought down her spirits just a bit.

Just as Cassandra was slipping into sadness another voice came up from behind her. "So you finally left the room?" Daniel questioned as he laughed lightly at her.

A smile broke out on her face as Cassandra realized that these people had a right to tease her they were after all her new friends. _Friends_ Cassandra thought to herself. _Real friends_ she thought as her smile broadened a bit more.

"What's that funny smile for?" Daniel questioned as he took a seat near the two girls.

Cassandra took a moment to respond, lost in her own thoughts for a few seconds before she realized that Daniel had spoken. "Oh, nothing" she said as she shook her head lightly, making her scarlet locks float around her softly.

Both Daniel and Magenta gave her a funny look as she continued to smile to herself. However, Cassandra was lost in the memories and thoughts of the day. She had real friends now, not that Rosie and the other house elves weren't real, but she had never had people her own age or her own species as friends before and the feeling of it made her very happy.

**Chapter 58: Alondra Bracho & Sebastian Stirling**

Alondra sniffled heartedly, and Sebastian patted her back soothingly. He whispered soft, nonsense words into her ear, his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his heated breath and it sent a shiver down her spine. Since either of them could remember, never had they held or touched each other so tenderly. After all, they were still with the notion that of the so-called, "Koodies". But not right now, they held onto each other as if fearing that if they let go their fragile bond would break.

Before that moment, they had never really been affectionate; Sebastian was always very distant, cold even. And Alondra always tried to get him out of that lonely wall he built around himself. A touch of her hand on the small of his back. A brush of fingers across the dinner table as she passed the rolls. Anything to make him feel at ease and comfortable. And it was working. She noticed that now, he was finally coming out of the cacoon he'd spun after the absence of his parents and he was letting her in. Sebastian knew Alondra always had an affect on him, be it humorous or serious. She had changed him...even just a tad. He held onto her tighter and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey," he said, gently pushing her away so he could get a better look at her tear-stained face.

Girls weren't supposed to look good when they cried, Jason, Alondra's older brother had told him that. And he had noticed that Francesca, Jason's girlfriend was a horrible crier, her eyes got puffy and her nose would run, but not Alondra. He noticed how Alondra's skin glowed, her eyes got huge and her lips swelled and it caused his insides to flip flop at the picture of her.

But as it was, he just studied her and when a fat droplet fell off her cheek and he awkwardly wiped it away with his forefinger. Alondra breathed in deep, she seemed shocked at first, but then returned his smile.

"I must be a mess," she said softly, barely above a whisper. Over the early years in Harmony her Spanish accent had faded some, but at times like this she seemed to drawl out her words a little more. She puffed out her cheeks with a deep breath and stepped back.

"You look awful," he assured her with a sly grin on his face, "here, take this." He handed her his white handkerchief and she took it thankfully, dabbing the corners of her eyes slowly. She laughed then. A really good, gut laugh and then smacked him on the arm, playfully.

"You're so sweet! But nonetheless, thanks, for comforting me as best you could. Hec, I didn't even know you had it in you." She smoothed her hands over her face and wiped off the last remnants of her salty tears.

"Hey, why don't you come with me to get some grub?" Sebastian asked lightly, as Alondra put the handkerchief in her robe pocket. She looked up abruptly and grinned mischievously.

"But, Seb, we're not allowed to have meals together in the Great Hall. You know that! I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin," She pointed out matter-of-factly. Sebastian laughed out loud and threw his head back mockingly.

"We've broken more serious rules than that, 'Sephone! C'mon, it'll be fun," Sebastian boasted and he noticed the haunted look in Alondra's caramel eyes disappear. She giggled joyfully.

"I don't do fun," She replied playfully and crossed her arms over her chest. She held her nose up high and turned her back to him. Sebastian smirked.

"I know, but it's gonna be tricky!" Sebastian whispered in her ear, and she bit her lip contemplating. She turned to face him once more and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Deal!..." Alondra exclaimed and they shook hands firmly. She suddenly flinched and heard a voice roar...

"25 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for ridiculous means of breaking house rules!"

Alondra quickly let go of Sebastian's hand and Sebastian looked to her concerned.

"What? What is it, Allie?" Sebastian questioned and Alondra's eyes darkened a little. She shook her head and looked to her hands.

"Looks like we won't be able to pull off this prank, this time Seb," Alondra said and Sebastian furrowed his brows curiously.

"Why?" He asked uncertainly. Alondra sighed and shrugged, kneeling down to pick up her forgotten book which lay on the ground.

"We'll get in trouble. I just know it! I heard what sounded like Snape's voice reprimanding us. We can't get our houses into more trouble than they already are in, Seb. Maybe we can eat lunch together out here or something," Alondra replied looking to him quickly. Sebastian exhaled heavily and shrugged pompously.

"Yea, sure. Whatever, Alondra." Sebastian said and a tad annoyed, he started walking to the Great Hall. Alondra frowned and quickly caught up with him.

"Seb, I'm sorry. Really, I am, but please don't be cross with me!" Alondra asked quietly, Sebastian looked down at her caramel eyes and again that haunted look appeared. Sebastian unconsciously shivered. He hated that look on her face, so he half smiled.

"I'm not angry at you, Allie. Don't worry about it, we'll...we'll do this some other time. Believe me I understand, need I remind you Slytherin is in last place with points," Sebastian pointed out as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall. Alondra nodded and breathed in deep.

"Well, I guess...I'll...I'll see you later, then." Alondra piped up and Sebastian nodded, as he opened the door and Alondra slipped in before him.

Alondra quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table, and sat by Katie and Angelina who patted a seat next to them. Alondra smiled sweetly to both of them and daintily sat and instantly a plate full of goodies appeared before her. She turned and waved to Harry, Ron, and Daniel who were busy playing a game of chess. And she waved shyly back when the twins, Oliver, and Erin waved to her quickly. They seemed enthralled in conversation about something.

"Probably Quidditch," Alondra told herself and she happily put her book aside and began to eat the delicious food. She looked up casually, and noticed Sebastian laughing loudly with Draco Malfoy as one of Draco's cronies choked on some of his food. Alondra tilted her head to one side and noticed how comfortable Sebastian was beginning to look with his newly found friends. He no longer looked upset, but content as he laughed some more and ate his own food. Alondra nodded understandingly and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hey, Alondra! Hellooo?" Angelina called to her, Alondra snapped out of her daze and turned to the older brunette.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Angelina. I was dazing off again," Alondra replied shyly. Hermione looked to her from across the table and hid a smile in between bites. Alondra smiled.

"Well, I was only asking where had you been all morning? You know Quidditch practice will be starting soon, and you are still planning to take a few lessons from us right?" Angelina asked, as Alondra nodded rapidly.

"Absolutely! I'm really looking forward to see you all practice and learning a few things," Alondra replied.

"Great! Oh, which reminds me...do you own a broom?" Katie piped up, Alondra bit her lip and shook her head. Angelina laughed.

"It's no problem, Alondra. We can get you a loaned one from the broom closet. I'll ask Oliver, later." Angelina said and pushed her empty plate to the center of the table. Alondra did the same, only her plate was still half full. Katie looked to her curiously.

"Not hungry, Allie?" Katie asked, Alondra shrugged.

"No, not really," Alondra told them. Angelina and Katie looked to one another and giggled. Alondra quirked a brow confused.

"What?" she asked hesitantly. Katie grinned.

"Oh, we're just wondering if it had anything to do with your secret little meeting with Sebastian over there," Katie smiled, Angelina nodded.

"Tell us, Alondra. What's up with you and that Slytherin kid?" Angelina asked and Alondra gaped at their bold questions. The girls laughed again.

"Need she say more, Angelina?" Katie laughed, Angelina shook her head.

"Nope," Angelina replied and Alondra glared at them playfully, but beat red in the process.

**Chapter 59: Daniel Smith**

Before Morning Sun, Daniel had gone through five foster homes. The first had been intended to be adoptive, but it had gone awry when the couple divorced, and the mother could not cope as a single parent. At three and a half, he had been returned to the care of the state. He had been placed in the foster care system, which was riddled with bureaucracy and incompetence.

The fourth of the five homes had been the only good one that he remembered: they had been older folks, 60 and 54, who had been too old for the state to allow them to adopt him, even though both were in excellent health. It was that distinguished pair that had taught their foster son the habit of exercising regularly. He had stopped doing it in the disastrous fifth home, but regained it when he was declared unsuitable for further foster placement and consigned to Morning Sun. This was not because he liked the good feeling of being in shape, but because he had learned that to be weak was to be prey.

Daniel's old home, if you could call it that, had no proper exercise facility. It had a vast asphalt area and a few playground fixtures, which were only in good repair because the California sunshine could not rust them. However, he had come up with a sort of obstacle course, using monkey bars, tunnels, jungle gym, slides, and the chain link fences. The older kids laughed among themselves at his little fitness ritual, but they also saw how amazingly quick and athletic it made him, and they chose safer targets for bullying.

In any case, he had discovered the Quidditch pitch, with its many stands and staircases, could be used the same way. After circulating up and down through all of the staircases and tiers of seats, he always ended the same way: clambering up the lowermost goalpost. It was a forty-foot climb, difficult even for him, but the view of the pitch once he was up there was a delight. He dreamed of the day when he could soar over that pitch on a broom of his own.

As he was sitting atop the hoop, shivering in his faded shorts and thin singlet, he saw a figure approaching. She was dressed in a Hogwarts robe over sweatpants and a T-short. Daniel squinted... the robe had a Slytherin crest on it. Mentally, he automatically went defensive.

She saw him, and paused, uncertain. He easily slid down the pole. "It's OK," he said to her. "I'm on my way out. So you won't have to put up with me or my icky muggle blood."

The girl glared at him. "Why does everyone think that just because I'm in Slytherin, I hate Muggleborns? My mother was a muggle."

Daniel was taken aback, and his hard-ass facade crumbled. "Oh. Geez. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, you didn't. So maybe you should think before you just make an assumption about someone."

Daniel noticed the girl's odd accent. "You know, you don't sound like most of the others. Are you from outside of Britain?"

"Yes, I was born in Australia," the girl said. "I know where you're from."

"First Yank at Hogwarts since 1791," Daniel said. "The last one was the daughter of two Crown Royalists. Moor Castle wouldn't take her."

"They said you were in a fight. Slytherin lost a lot of points from it."

"It was Draco Malfoy. You know him? He's a first-year Slytherin, you've probably seen him."

The girl made a disgusted face. "I know him. Unfortunately."

"Yeah, I doubt he'd be happy having you around. He and his goons tripped me up outside Snape's room. I defended myself."

"I wish I'd been there to see."

Daniel nodded understanding. "Well, you know who I am, who are you?"

"Rachael Jones. Everyone calls me 'Ray'."

"You know a guy named Sebastian Stirling? He's in your house, but he doesn't have that attitude either."

"I've seen him around. Maybe we should hook up." She sighed. "I wonder why the hat ever put me in Slytherin."

"Didn't it tell you?" Daniel was surprised.

"No. It just said 'better be Slytherin!'"

"Well, that kind of sucks." Daniel considered. "Well, why don't you find the thing and put it on, then ask it?"

"I don't know where it is."

"I do. It's in the headmaster's office." He looked sheepish. "However, I know that that's on the third floor somewhere, but I don't know more. I've never been bad enough to have to see him."

"Oh. Well, maybe if I'm ever there..."

Daniel looked at the sky, which was turning pink along the horizon. "Well, I'm heading for the shower. Don't want to miss breakfast, after all." He paused. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'll try to be more open-minded about Slytherin's from now on."

"Tell your housemates to do the same, OK?"

"I'll do that," Daniel said, heading for the castle.

**Chapter 60: Rachael Jones**

Ray couldn't believe the nerve of him… Just because she was a _Slytherin_ it didn't make her evil, did it? Her dad seemed to think so, so maybe she was. But then why didn't she fit in with the rest of the house? Maybe her dad was right maybe she was a disappointment.

She stood in the same spot for ages before pulling off her robe, she hadn't learnt the charms yet, but she still needed to do something to let everything out. She bent down and felt the ground, it was firm, but not hard, if she fell it wouldn't hurt too much.

She looked at her watch, she was due in to help Professor Snape in two hours, just enough time, she started her warm up by jogging around the pitch a few times. She puffed slightly when she finished her last lap.

'Wow a few weeks off really affects you' she thought to herself.

After her jog, she started warming up her joints, starting with her ankles, knees, and wrists. She then started to do some lunges before sitting down with her legs in a V position, and stretching to each leg, then straight down in the middle.

After stretching her groin, she flipped to one side and did the splits going right down on her right leg, before changing sides and getting about ¾ of the way down on her left leg, and finishing off going all the way down in the middle. All that was left was to stretch her back; she stood up and did several backbends, holding the position for longer each time.

Now that her warm up was finished, she stood up and started to practise her level 4 floor routine. Handstand into forward roll, front walkover, cat leap, round off, back flip crunch

"Ouch" she shouted when she landed on her backside, "not enough spin," she mumbled, getting up and stretching again quickly, before repeating the moves she had just done.

All to soon her time was up and she quickly grabbed her robe and headed into the dungeons to Professor Snape's classroom. She waited a few minutes before getting the courage up to knock on the classroom door, she was called in with an abrupt "enter" before being ordered to chop this, or slice that, she got the occasional, "I said powdered Miss Jones not ground"

"Professor?" she said tentatively, not wanting to interrupt him in a potentially dangerous time.

"Miss Jones," Professor Snape replied.

"Umm, I… I just wanted to thank you for sending me to the Hospital wing yesterday, so… Thanks," she said stuttering a little bit.

"I always have potions that need to be taken their Miss Jones," he said looking over to her to make sure she knew what he was offering her.

"Thanks you Professor," she added quietly.

The rest of the morning was spent in silence, carefully chopping, peeling, grinding all manor of potion ingredience for various classes. All to soon, Rays stomach let out a loud grumble, alerting Professor Snape and herself that it was lunch time.

"If you come to my office after dinner, I will begin to teach you some of the charms. Don't expect to get them straight away," said Professor Snape as he directed Ray out of the classroom so she could go and get some lunch.

"Thank you Professor," she said, before heading to the great hall.


	7. Chapters 61 to 70

**Chapter 61: Erin Stephen**

Erin opened her eyes and stretched. She was shocked to find that, though the sun was just beginning to tinge the morning sky with pink, she was wide-awake. She snuggled for a moment under the covers, thinking over the previous week.

In the past two weeks Erin had changed quite a lot—of this she was keenly aware. She remembered overhearing some of the others comment on her shyness the week before, and, though still quiet in large groups, she knew she was no longer the poster-child for shy students.

It had really begun, she supposed, after the discovery of that curious little room when she and some of the other first years had been exploring. When she had left in search of lunch, she had shocked herself by joining in with Fred, George, and Oliver in a rather hearty debate about Quidditch tactics and teams.

She found that she and George had the same sense of humour, that Fred was a willing and worthy opponent for debate, and that Oliver... well, Oliver was as a good as they come.

Erin climbed out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and went to the window. She could see a lone figure walking towards the castle, and strained her eyes to better see who it was.

It was that girl... what was her name? Ray... the one she had met in the little boats on their way to Hogwarts that first night. She had seemed nice enough, from what Erin could tell, from there very short conversation, and Erin was shocked and disappointed to see Ray sorted into Slytherin. Of all houses! Erin had tried smiling at her once, but Ray had walked right past without any sign of recognition.

Erin's cheeks burned with embarrassment at the memory. Here she had been willing to overlook the house thing, but Ray had obviously already found her niche. Erin shook her head and sighed.

"'spose Slytherin is as Slytherin does."

Erin turned away from the window as the girl disappeared from sight. She pulled on some jeans and another well-worn Quidditch shirt. This one was red with "Stephens" printed on the back in gold. It was her father's from his years as a Gryffindor Chaser. Her father had had a large collection of Quidditch shirts that he had kept over the years. When Erin was nine she had discovered them in a box in the attack and claimed them for her own. An easy shrinking spell had made them small enough for her to wear comfortably. Erin pulled a jumper over the ensemble and sat down to put on her trainers.

Not yet hungry (she never was until she had been up for a little while) she decided to go for a walk outside. Oliver had mentioned that he often flew laps around the pitch when the weather was nice. If he was up, perhaps he'd let her have a go on his broom.

Erin yawned as she tiptoed down the stairs. She paused as she entered the common room. A cosy fire was all that lit the dark room, and Erin walked over. She kneeled before the hearth and let her body absorb the warmth.

"Ahem."

Erin startled, and turned around. Sitting in one of the large, overstuffed squashy armchairs sat Oliver. He was obviously dressed to go out of doors and her eyes shifted to the flying broom lying on the floor beside him.

She grinned.

"I didn't notice you sitting there!"

"I was on my way out, and then I thought I'd wait a bit."

Erin raised her eyebrows.

"Wait for... what exactly?" she inquired.

He shrugged.

"I can see it in your eyes, every time we talk about Quidditch... how much you miss flying." She was surprised at the serious tone of voice, until he added with an extremely self-confident smile and wink, "girl after me own heart."

She laughed as he exaggerated his own accent, and stood up.

"Right then, Wood. You've caught me— I only want you for your broom."

His eyebrows shot up, and together they laughed as they made their way from the common room.

**Chapter 62: Sebastian Stirling**

"Stirling! Hey, where have you been all day?" Draco Malfoy asked nosily as Sebastian took a seat at the Slytherin meal table. Sebastian exhaled loudly, and rolled his eyes at Draco's question.

"Malfoy, I told you; I went to go have a talk with Alondra," Sebastian replied casually, as he began to bite into his food. Draco smirked pompously.

"Oh yes... the mudblood! No wait, what's the name you kept calling her in your sleep...your 'Fate maiden?'" Draco drawled and chuckled mischievously, as Draco's cronies- Crabbe and Goyle laughed obnoxiously loud. Sebastian narrowed his dark eyes at them and glared at Draco.

"Shut it, Malfoy! And first off, Alondra is not a mudblood! She's more a wizard than you...and secondly, well, let's just say I'm not the only one who talks in his sleep," Sebastian retorted slyly, Crabbe and Goyle laughed again. Draco silenced them and shrugged arrogantly.

"I really don't know what you're on about, Stirling," Draco replied uncertainly and avoided the eyes that were now on him. Sebastian almost choked on his juice, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What was that name again...oh yes, I believe you called out for you 'little princess', correct?" Sebastian teased, and Draco actually had a small blush on his pale cheeks. Crabbe and Goyle noticed the expression on their bossy friends' face and laughed again, this time almost spitting out their food in the process. Sebastian chuckled and nodded; proud that he had won that argument. Draco scowled loudly, and looked to Sebastian.

"I'll let that one go for now, Stirling. Consider it a favour," Draco told him coolly, and an amused grin spread on his face. Sebastian nodded and then they turned to see Crabbe choking on a piece of ham, he was almost as green as his tie. Sebastian and Draco laughed loudly, at the sight of the chubby boy coughing loudly for dear life. Goyle patted his back roughly and Crabbe eventually settled down. He gave everyone a thumbs up and presumed to finish his food. Sebastian shook his head and went to do the same when Draco cleared his throat. Sebastian placed his fork down.

"What now, Malfoy?" Sebastian asked a little annoyed. Draco shrugged casually.

"Like I said earlier, Stirling. You're all right, and I'd appreciate your discretion on the matter of my dream calls if you know what's good for you," Draco said seriously. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not one of your cronies, Malfoy. Unlike Crabbe and Goyle I make my own rules not follow someone else's. So, tell you what...you stop calling Alondra a mudblood and butt out of my personal affairs with her period...and I'll stay quiet on your 'dream girl'," Sebastian proposed, knowing Draco would have to accept. Draco exhaled angrily.

"Fine...I won't call Alondra a mudblood...at least not in front of you, and I'll reserve my comments about you and her...for now...now is that a deal?" Draco said proudly, Sebastian shook his head.

"Deal. Oh, and see that you keep your end of the bargain, Malfoy, I'd hate to badmouth a fellow Slytherin," Sebastian agreed, and the boys shook hands as if sealing the deal.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Stirling," Draco responded, Sebastian laughed.

"Malfoy, I think this the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Sebastian said jokingly, while Draco rolled his eyes. And yet, deep down Sebastian admitted to himself later on that as much of an arse as Draco Malfoy was, he was the first friend he had unofficially made from Slytherin. And like it or not, they had a lot in common...the same arrogant nature, the same heavy vaults in Gringotts, the same soft spot for their mothers, the same lonely and cold childhood. Sebastian nodded to himself, perhaps it really was the start of a friendship that would probably be a rare and appreciated thing for both of them.

**Chapter 63: Rachael Jones**

Dear Daddy,

I know you don't want anything to do with me anymore, but if I am to go and stay with your sister, I need some information from you. Who is she? Where does she live? How do I contact her? If you could let me know this information I would be greatly appreciative.

Also, I want to know what is going to happen about my school things, you cant expect someone that I have never met before to pay for my school books, my food and board, also I want to continue my Gymnastics, and I don't think its fair to expect them to have to pay for that as well… or do I have to stop now that you don't want me?

Your no longer daughter

Ray

Ray,

I have enclosed a key to a Gringotts account, it holds enough money to get you through your schooling, I have also sent a similar key to your Aunt, so don't worry about that either, I wouldn't want you to be a burden to anyone else.

Your Aunts contact details are below,

Aunt Juliet  
Tranquillity Grove

Please try to do well in school and not disappoint me any further.

Henry

Dear Aunt Juliet,

Hi, I'm Ray Jones, I'm sure my dad has written to you about me, but I just wanted to write to you so that my first contact with you wasn't when I showed up at the start of summer.

As you already know, my name is Rachael Jones, but I normally get called Ray, I'm nearly 12 years old, I was born on the 28th November 1980. Now this may be the shocker for you, I was sorted into Slytherin House.

I hope you will write back, if you don't want anything to do with me, I don't mind, but please tell me.

Always

Ray

_Dear Rachel, _

I'm sorry, but your aunt Juliet isn't feeling very well right now and so I will be writing for her. I'm your grandmother, Diana, and Juliet lives here with me at Tranquillity Grove. You can just call me Diana or whatever else you feel comfortable with. I wouldn't assume that your father has spoken much about me as that we've had a troubled past. However, I will assure you that in no way does the house you find yourself in change how I would feel towards you.

You might like to also know that you have a cousin named Cassandra. She's currently away at school, but if you would like I could forward your mail to her. She will be very happy to learn that she has a cousin who will be coming to stay with us this summer.

If you have any questions about me, your family, or Tranquillity Grove, please just let me know and I will try my hardest to answer them for you.

Your Grandmother

Diana

Dear Diary,

I've never been one to write my thoughts or feelings down as someone could find them and read them, but I am forced to confide in someone or something.

Daddy ditched me, he doesn't want me or love me, much like mummy… I knew she would as soon as I found out I was a witch, but I didn't expect daddy to be so narrow minded. Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't make me evil incarnate, does it?

I got a letter from my grandmother; daddy told me that she 'wasn't with us anymore' so I guess he doesn't know that she lives with my new aunt…

School is okay, most people ignore me, I met a Gryffindor called Daniel… he seemed okay after he found out I didn't believe in the 'Pureblood' theory… I'm really not sure if I fit in here, I mean I have no friends to speak of, well maybe Professor Snape, but he's a teacher, and who would want to be a friend with a student.

I'm planning on asking him if he can conjure me a beam, I really need to practice on the real thing, a line on the ground just isn't working….

Well I'd better go… I have homework to do…

Ray

Dear Gran Diana,

Is that okay for me to call you that? I'm glad that you are okay with me being a Slytherin, I'm not sure I could take another rejection…

I will write to Cassandra, I hope you don't mind passing them on? It will be good to have someone else to talk to, the Slytherin house don't really accept me as I'm only a half-blood and their all into the 'Pureblood' theory, but I'm hoping they will get over it soon.

I'm doing well in my classes, nowhere as good as Hermione Granger she is a Gryffindor and in a lot of my classes. I'm helping Professor Snape in the potions classroom on Sundays as a swap for some tutoring in charms…

I'll write back soon…

Ray

Dear Cassandra,

Hi, you don't know me, but I have just found out that you're my cousin… talk about strange, I go from having no family, no friends to having an aunt, a cousin and a grandmother…

Okay I'd better start at the start… My name is Ray, I'm 10 years old (nearly 11) and I have just started my first year at school. What can I tell you, when my mummy found out I was a witch she abandoned me, then when my daddy found out what house I was put in at school, he abandoned me too, sending me to live with your family, people I have never met before or never knew existed.

Can you tell me anything about you? I'm a sports nut, anything so long as I'm moving, mind you I'm scared out of my brains with heights, so I don't know how I'll go with Quidditch, nice safe grounded sports are for me… :o)

What are you favourite classes? I really like Charms and Potions, although most people don't like our potions teacher, but he is nice to me…

Well I'd better get going, I have homework to do… if you want to write back send it via 'our' grandmother, she said she would forward the letters for us…

Have fun…  
Ray

**Chapter 64: Daniel Smith**

Daniel almost could not contain his excitement as he scrambled up the forty-foot pole, and sat himself in the hoop so that he could admire the view of the pitch. Today was the day. Flying day.

It wouldn't be like having a broomstick of his own, of course, a state of the art one like the Nimbus 2000 or even the Cleansweep Seven. But to fly on a broom, even a cheesy school one that could maybe hit 60 in a power dive... it was a delightful thought.

Ray, doing her gymnastics as she always did, watched him as he slid down. He had ditched the horrible shorts and school singlet for a new outfit, a pair of shorts and a tank top with "Hogwarts" printed on it. They had been a gift from an acquaintance, a Hufflepuff named Justin Something-something. He had outgrown them (and had gotten new ones with the Hufflepuff logo on them), but Daniel was a lot smaller and they fit him nicely.

Ray occasionally wondered why Slytherin was so ostracized. Although the closest friends were generally in the same houses, friendships between Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws were commonplace. But Slytherin's tended to stick together, and no one else really wanted them around that much.

Daniel, finishing his workout, bid Ray good morning as he went past on the way to a shower and breakfast. She returned the greeting. He had gotten the impression that she didn't really want to talk with anyone. There had been kids like that at the boys' home as well, and it was usually best to respect their wishes in the matter.

As he entered the castle, he darted past Professors McGonagall and Sprout, who were discussing something in the castle's atrium. "Morning, Professors," he panted.

"Good morning, Daniel," McGonagall said, calling him by his first name as asked. "Are we staying out of trouble?"

"Trying my best," Daniel said.

"You seem chipper this morning," Professor Sprout said. Daniel was generally far more guarded in his emotions, a necessity in his past.

"Flying lessons today," Daniel said. "And I am pumped."

"Yes, well, please try to maintain some decorum in my classroom this morning," McGonagall said, allowing herself a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Daniel hurried on.

Still dripping with sweat from running up sixteen flights of stairs (including making a flying leap when one of them tried to shift landings on him), he gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the Common Room. Cassandra and Magenta were there, on their way to breakfast.

"Daniel! Good morning. Coming to breakfast?"

"After I shower."

"Well, I hope you stop to dress as well," Magenta (also in a cheerful mood) said. "Otherwise, you might get some funny looks at the breakfast table."

"Don't worry." Daniel was as modest as any 11-year-old.

"How's the weather looking?" Cassandra queried.

"Well, it's warm, the sky is blue, and the dew's so deep you could swim in it," was the reply. "All signs point to a great day to take the air."

"Excellent," Cassandra said. "But there is bad news. We're with the Slytherin's."

"Oh. Well, maybe Malfunction will be sick or something." Daniel had several uncomplimentary terms for Malfoy. Draco and his two thugs glared at him from time to time, but dared not to more, not wanting to lose blood or house points.

"Well, even if he is there, we'll all be there too," Magenta said. "I don't think they're dumb enough to hassle all of us."

"Especially since at least a couple of them won't back their play," Daniel added.

"Well, we'd better get to breakfast before those seventh-year boys get it all," Cassandra said.

"Save me some as well," Daniel said, heading for the shower. As he went, he looked at the clock, counting down the hours until Madame Hooch's lesson.

**Chapter 65: Magenta Coldren**

Magenta stood in the corridor, bouncing back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heels. She was a picture of excitement, anticipation written all over it. After Transfiguration, she had darted off down the hall, leaving the others behind. Daniel was the first to catch up. He was puffing a bit, but he was there almost immediately after Magenta, so he stood there with her, waiting for the other girls.

"Have you flown before, Magenta?" he asked curiously. Magenta nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes were filled with excitement.

"I am so happy... in a few minutes; I'll be riding a broom again! I haven't ridden since... since..." her face fell, and her eyes looked haunted for a moment. She perked up almost immediately, though. "Well, it doesn't really matter, does it, I'm going to fly again today!" she said, her natural energy returning.

"Yeah, you will, but we're going to be late if the others don't get here soon." he said. As if on cue, Alondra, followed by Cassandra and Erin, appeared around the corner. They set off again, not running as before, but walking quickly. Alondra and Erin were obsessed with Quidditch, and Magenta had no problem with that; she almost was as well. Those two walked together, raving like lunatics. Daniel and Cassandra were talking about flying, and magenta, not wanting to disturb anyone, floated off into her own little world of Quidditch, football and Madonna and Sheryl Crow music.

"Magenta, we're there." said Cassandra when they reached the small gaggle of first years that signifies where the class was to be held. Magenta had almost walked right past them. Running on autopilot, something she did often, was potentially hazardous at times. Luckily, Cassandra had prevented anything from happening to the girl while she was off in her la-la-land.

Once they arrived, a tall, regal looking woman in black robes with spiky gray hair and catlike eyes addressed them crisply.

"Welcome to flying lessons. I am Madame Hooch, and I will be instructing you this morning. Now, if you will all step up the right side of your broom," she indicated two, long, straight rows of broomsticks, sitting on the ground, facing each other, "place your left hand over the broom, and say 'Up'."

Magenta did as she was told. "Up." she said demandingly. The broomstick immediately flew into her hand, just after Harry's had. Then was Daniel, Cassandra, Alondra and Erin in the third place spot. Hermione, Ron and a round-faced boy with sandy hair had more trouble though. In the end, Ron's finally cooperated, but not until after it had hit him in the face at least three times. Hermione and the round-faced boy Magenta had heard being called 'Neville' picked theirs up.

"Now, mount your brooms and on my whistle, everyone kick off the ground, hover for a moment, the touch back down." called Madame Hooch. The students all did as told, except Neville. Up he went, higher and higher, and then he lost control of his broom. It pinged him all the way over to the castle, bouncing off its called. It made its way over to the forest and was suddenly ensnared in the trees.

After a long moment of hanging in the air, Neville fell to the ground with a thud. A whimper escaped his lips and he tried his best to get up, but his arm gave out beneath him. Madame Hooch and the class abandoned their own broomsticks and rushed over.

After examining his arm, Madame Hooch deemed it a broken wrist.

"Now, I am going to take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. As for the rest of you, if I so much as see you touch a broomstick, you'll be on the train home before you can say Quidditch." she declared, then hurried off, Neville by her side.

No sooner had the teacher and student disappeared into the castle than had Draco Malfoy sauntered over to the spot where Neville had hit the ground. There was a small, glass ball on the ground, inside it scarlet smoked swirled around and around. Magenta observed as Malfoy picked up the object and spoke to the class in his usual obnoxious drawl.

"Well, well, well look at this. Maybe, if old Longbottom had given this a shake, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass." he said, shaking the remembrall. Magenta glared at him as Harry stepped up.

"Put it down Malfoy." said Harry. Ron was next to him, scowling.

"You know what, Potter? No, I think I'll leave it somewhere he has to search for it." said Malfoy, tossing the remembrall into the air a bit and then mounting his broom. He kicked off and as he did he called " How about on the roof!" and he zoomed off towards the castle. Magenta watched, feeling a bit helpless, when she noticed Harry zoom off after him, much to Hermione's dismay. Ron was cheering excitedly.

"Get him Harry!" Magenta called.

"Kick his butt!" Ron was yelling. There were others screaming and cheering as well, Magenta was jumping up and down clapping. She stopped when she felt two massive hands on her shoulders, restraining her jumping.

She spun around and found herself facing Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Malfoy's large cronies. Both were smiling densely at her. She scowled. Daniel, Cassandra and Alondra had also turned to see what she was looking at.

"Well, if it isn't the misfit parade." said Goyle, laughing stupidly.

"Yeah, it is." said Crabbe. Magenta looked up at them angrily.

"So, tell me, Crabbe, when did Malfreak teach you to speak in full sentences?" asked Daniel, mocking interest. The two larger boys advanced on the smaller one. Crabbe pulled his fist back, but Cassandra was faster.

"Furnunculus!" she yelled. Boils began to pop up all over Crabbe's face and body. HE fell backwards, and as he did, Goyle made to move towards Cassandra, but Magenta had better reflexes.

She turned and kicked Goyle as hard as she could behind his right knee and he stumbled to the ground. Magenta kicked him in the side. He groaned and got back up and attempted to punch her in the face, but she ducked just in time.

By this time, Crabbe was out for revenge. He was making his way towards Cassandra, but Daniel seemed to have the situation under control. He was in the process of beating him to a pulp.

In the background, Magenta caught site of another redhead. She was short, and a bit muscular. She was a Slytherin. The look on her face was a mixture of terror and disgust.

"Magenta was brought back to reality by a powerful impact tot he side of her face. Goyle had hit her hard enough to send her to the ground. He was going in for the kill, but there was a flash.

"Immobulus!" yelled Alondra. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Alondra looked furious. Her caramel eyes were dark. Magenta was still on the ground, nursing what she was sure was a broken nose, when Madame Hooch pushed her way through the group of students that had gathered around them.

"This is an outrage!" she declared. She went on into all the things the fight was, then finally concluded her speech. "points each from your houses and detentions for all of you for two weeks. Now, Ms. Coldren, would you like to go to the Hospital wing?" she asked. Magenta nodded.

Cassandra escorted her up to the castle.

"That was fun." Cassandra commented happily. Magenta nodded. Her voice was strange because her nose was probably filled with blood, but she managed to answer.

"Yeah, really fun." she said. Cassandra giggled and Magenta made an attempted at laughing, it didn't really work, just causing Cassandra to laugh harder.

**Chapter 66: Rachael Jones**

"_But Professor… I… I… I can't fly… I'm too scared of heights!" Ray heard herself comment, "I don't think you get just how scared of them I am," she pleaded desperately. _

"I'm sorry Miss Jones, flying is a required course, the only thing I can suggest, is that you control the broom and stay low," said Professor Snape, the morning of the flying lessons.

Ray stood in her place in the tram track lines that they were having the flying lessons, Professor Hooch had just told them to command their brooms 'up' but hers wasn't cooperating, it didn't help that Malfoy was next to her sniggering with each attempt.

'You can do this, you want to do this, you can do this, you want to do this,' was her mantra and commanded her broom AGAIN

"UP," she said, trying to be as convincing as possible 'thank the heavens above,' she thought when the broom came to her hand, shortly before Longbottom's.

Ray was concentrating so much on not panicking about what she was about to do, she didn't hear Professor Hooch tell them to mount their brooms and take off and hover. Luckily she was at the other end of the group, because before she had to get onto the broom Neville Longbottom took off…

Ray stepped back instinctively, the blood draining from her face, she was frozen and it wasn't even her on the broom… she took a few quick breaths, he chest tightening… she followed Neville with her eyes, ears pounding with the sound of her blood.

'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD,' her brain was screaming.

She really needed to breath now, she was starting to feel faint, it wasn't until he landed with a crash, that her breath returned to her, she backed away from the now fighting group and sat on the ground with her head between her knees.

'Now if only the lesson would be over' she thought…

Ray woke up in a sweat, she reached over the night stand and pulled out her puffer, she was asthmatic, had been since she was 4, and now even remembering the flying lesson well over a month ago, it still left her tight in the chest and with breathing problems.

It was Halloween, she didn't really know what the big deal was about, at home… no in Australia; Halloween wasn't a big celebration like it was in the UK and USA.

She climbed out of bed looking at the clock, it was five am, a bit earlier than normal, but it meant that she would have enough time to have a full training session this morning.

After dressing in her tracksuit pants and t-shirt, she quickly stopped by the Great Hall and grabbed a piece of toast, and jogging out to the Quidditch pitch. About an hour into the training, she was surprised to see Professor Snape approaching her, she stopped her routine and waved hello.

"Miss Jones," he greeted.

"Good Morning Professor," she said warmly. "If you don't mind me asking what brings you out her this morning?" she asked quickly before she could back out of asking.

"I have been speaking to Professor Dumbledore, about your Gymnastics and continued interest in training. I have done some research and found that there is more to gymnastics than backflips and the likes, and I want to know why you didn't mention it to us?" he explained.

"Umm, I was planing on waiting until I could transfigure the equipment myself, because I didn't want to disrupt you anymore than I already am," Ray responded quietly. She didn't like having her actions called on.

"Your father wrote to the headmaster, he may not want you anymore, but he is still concerned about you, he wanted to make sure you could continue all aspects of your gymnastics, and asked if there was anyway that you would be able to leave the school to attend regular training sessions at a proper gymnasium. If you agree, I am willing to take you to what ever practises you want or need to go to," he explained.

He knew that her family was a delicate topic for her, he knew that she was having a hard time fitting into the Slytherin house, she was a lot like him when he was her age, antisocial, unwanted, and he felt a certain kinship for the girl, and wanted to help her as much as he could.

"Really?" she asked quickly, "I could really go to training?"

Snape smiled to himself, her enthusiasm was worth the extra work it would be for him.

"Yes, really" he said smiling softly at the girl, "I take it you would like to train properly again?"

"Yes, I've really missed it since being here, there isn't a lot that I can practise on my own with no equipment, and even if I had the equipment, I would need someone to spot me, and I don't have anyone to ask to do that…" she said trailing off, a sudden thought coming to her.

"Wont taking me to training, dig into your schedule Professor?"

"A little Miss Jones, but its not something that I mind doing so don't think about it," he said. "Now tell me about 'spotting" he asked, getting a lengthy and in-depth response.

Dear Gran Diana,

Professor Snape is going to be taking me to Gymnastics training, 3 times a week! Oh I can't wait!

School is okay; I still don't have any friends, but its not worrying me as much as went I first got here, I'm actually getting use to the silence. Professor Snape has been great, even though I don't need to I go to the potions classroom every Sunday morning and help him with potions, my grades are improving as well, I'll never be top of my class, but I'm actually enjoying classes now, will all except Flying, I'll NEVER like that one….

How is Aunt Juliet?

I can't wait to hear from you…

All my love,

Ray

**Chapter 67: Alondra Bracho**

Late Sunday evening, Alondra sat by the lake on a grassy patch, looking up at the moon. It was dark outside, and the stars glittered like diamonds in the heavens. The moon shone bright and full, a beautiful pearly white that left a shining reflection of glittering white on the gently moving lake water. The robes of her school uniform ruffled as a slight breeze blew. She sighed and looked down at the rose cradled in her hands. She smiled, stroking it gently. The gift of love, or so she had read in her book earlier, was a deep, soft red, and the petals glowed in the moonlight. She closed her eyes and put her face up towards the moon again, practically feeling its rays upon her body. She lost herself in the beautiful moment of tranquillity. Suddenly, a soft voice whispering into her ear interrupted her thoughts:

"What's a little Gryffindor like you doing out all alone on a night like tonight?" the voice drawled. Alondra's eyes shot open happily, and she spun her head around to see Sebastian crouched beside her.

"Seb!" she exclaimed happily, a smile lighting up her face. "I didn't expect to see you here." He shrugged easily and sat down beside her, stretching his legs out in front of him. He was wearing his school attire, though his robes were open in the front and you could see his dark black grey sweater, and slacks. His tie was undone, which was rare for him.

"It was a beautiful night, so I wanted to take a walk. What about you?" Sebastian asked casually. Alondra looked back up at the moon.

"I just wanted to come and look at the moon. Isn't it beautiful tonight?" Alondra commented dreamily. He nodded.

"Yea, sure. It's very lovely," He turned to her and moved closer to her.

"Persephone?" he asked quietly. She turned back to him. Their faces were very close, and she could smell the faint smell of soap that she could smell whenever she was very close to him. He looked at her, dark grey eyes slightly unsure. "Will you take a walk with me? I'd like to talk to you."

Alondra looked at him with gentle curiosity at his apparent uncomfortable feeling. Usually his manner was quite confident, but now he seemed a bit unsure. She nodded, and stood up, still holding the rose in her right hand carefully. He stood up beside her, and she linked her left arm through his.

Sebastian was silent. Alondra looked at him through the corner of her eye as they walked alongside the lake and back toward the castle. After a minute, Alondra decided to break the silence.

"Seb?" she asked quietly. "Is everything alright?" He blinked and stared at the ground a moment, then looked down at her. He suddenly frowned miserably, slightly surprising Alondra.

"No, 'Sephone. Everything is not alright," he responded almost harshly. Alondra gasped and shut her eyes, as his thoughts screamed all at once inside her head. She squinted and shook her head violently. Sebastian looked to her.

"Alondra, what? What's wrong?" he asked hastily, Alondra shivered unconsciously and a sudden gust of wind surrounded them. Sebastian narrowed his eyes questioningly at his best friend, confused, and intrigued at the same time. Alondra then opened her eyes automatically and looked up to Sebastian abruptly, her gaze sorrowful and haunted. Sebastian swallowed hard.

"Alondra?" he asked quietly. Alondra felt tears sting her eyes and she pushed past him, running away from him. Sebastian blinked, confused at her sudden expression and behaviour. He turned and saw her petite frame running away from him, he took off after her. His long strides quickly catching up with her.

"Alondra! Wait up! You can't just leave...and not tell me what's going on with you?" Sebastian yelled, and reached out to grab her arm. He roughly spun her around to face him and she cried out in pain from his strong hold. He quickly, loosened his grip, but didn't let go. He breathed in deep.

"I'm sorry, 'Sephone. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you just took off after you got that strange look on your face. Please, tell me what's going on. I think I deserve to know...as your best friend," Sebastian told her seriously. Alondra breathed in deep and held back her tears.

"If...if you wanted to tell me that you didn't want to be my friend anymore-" Alondra said angrily, Sebastian furrowed his brows shocked.

"How did...how did you know? I mean-" Sebastian stuttered to say, Alondra shook her head disbelieving that he had admitted his thoughts. She writhed her arm free from his grip and took off once more, Sebastian scowled and caught up with her. He took a hold of her shoulders and looked straight into her caramel eyes.

"What I mean to say, Alondra, was- where did you get that idea?" Sebastian asked curiously. Alondra narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you! So just forget it, you though about it that's all you had to do," Alondra resolved and tried to step away from him, he didn't let her go and frowned.

"What do you mean 'I 'thought about it'...how did you?...Wait, Alondra...are you a telepath or something?" Sebastian gasped, Alondra breathed in heavily.

"No, you're just jealous because the voices only talk to me! Yes, Sebastian, I'm a telepath," Alondra finally admitted to him and he gaped at her shocked and amazed at the same time. They stood in silence, saying nothing but very aware of the other's presence. He was holding her shoulders lightly, and she looked down to her hands. A slightly stronger breeze swept by, and Alondra shivered involuntarily. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she gently detached herself from Sebastian and hugged her arms lightly in a nonchalant fashion, her right hand still delicately holding the rose. She sighed and felt the wind dry her tears like a gentle maternal hand, comforting her. Suddenly, real warmth surrounded her. Surprised, she turned around to see that Sebastian had taken off his black wizard robes and put them around her shoulders. Looking into his eyes, she saw understanding and acceptance. She wondered how he could always support her, and was always able to help her out. He smiled.

"Better?" he asked softly. She nodded shyly. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. It felt comforting to know, he was with her. Even though he was now wearing only his uniform, he still felt so warm. He always felt so warm, no matter how cold it was or what emotion he was feeling. It wasn't just the warmth she appreciated, but the fact that it was HIS warmth; a soft, gentle, caring, and protective warmth. It was HIM...Sebastian, her first and best friend.

"Seb, what do you think is gonna happen to me now? I mean, how weirder can I get!" Alondra said agitated, Sebastian couldn't help but smile softly.

"I wish I knew, Allie. I do know one thing though...this, er, gift? Yea, this gift was given to you for a reason, and knowing what a kind and caring girl you are, I believe you're meant to do only good with it," Sebastian mumbled, but Alondra heard him clearly. She looked up at him and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thanks. I didn't think you could actually be sensitive," Alondra teased him playfully, Sebastian quirked a brow grinning.

"And if you tell anyone, especially your brother, Jason...I'll tickle the living day-lights out of you!" Sebastian threatened, Alondra squealed and slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh sure, hotshot, let's just see who surrenders to who. Me with my ticklish nature, or you with your weakness...with, noogies!" Alondra exclaimed and tried to reach for his hair, but being a good 4 or so inches shorter Sebastian quickly got away. Alondra laughed joyfully and took off after him. Sebastian turned to look over his shoulder, at his best friend. It was amazing how quickly she could be a happy lively girl after a almost a river of sad emotions. Sebastian laughed at her useless attempts to reach out for him.

"You're so slow, Alondra! Come on, pick up the pace a little!" Sebastian called, Alondra shook her head playfully and stopped.

"I give up! It's not a fair race anyway, you're legs are much longer than mine!" Alondra whined, pouting teasingly. Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned to walk back to her. He crossed his arms over his chest pompously.

"And you call yourself a Gryffindor, where's your courage?" Sebastian joked, Alondra stuck her tongue out at him.

"You call yourself a Slytherin, what are you doing being nice to a Gryffindor?" Alondra retorted and Sebastian laughed once more. Suddenly, some one behind them cleared their throat and they spun around quickly.

"That's a wonderful question, care to answer it Stirling?" Draco Malfoy drawled, looking arrogantly at them. Alondra bit her lip nervously, and Sebastian scowled annoyed at Draco's intervention.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian demanded, in a low voice. Draco shrugged coolly, and went to stand between Sebastian and Alondra.

"Just thought I'd take a little stroll before going to bed. I believe the real question is what are you doing here, Stirling? And with this mudblood no less," Draco sneered looking disgustingly at Alondra. Alondra furrowed her brows confused, she didn't know what the term mudblood meant. But by the expression on Sebastian's face, it wasn't a good thing. Sebastian clenched his jaw.

"Allie, listen...you'd better head on up to your common room. I'll talk to you soon," Sebastian said steadily to her, but his gaze was fixed on Malfoy. Alondra hesitated to leave, but Sebastian managed to send her a small smile.

"Go on. I'm sure your friends will wonder where you've been at this whole time," Sebastian urged her once more, Alondra finally relented and nodded. She looked to Draco darkly and pushed past him to stand in front of Sebastian. Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but Sebastian's glare held him in place.

"I'll go, but be careful with him, Seb. He doesn't seem very nice," Alondra commented quietly, Sebastian looked to her and nodded. He smiled sweetly at her. Alondra returned his smile and hugged him.

"Thanks again, Seb. Good-night," Alondra whispered in his ear and Sebastian only nodded once more, feeling brave Alondra kissed his cheek lightly and turned to see the look of utter disgust and shock on Draco's pale face. Alondra frowned but held herself proudly and walked away from the two boys daintily. The same gust of wind from before, surrounding her as if it was her protection shield.

**Chapter 68: Cassandra Serenity**

Cassandra lay in her bed a few nights later tossing and turning as she tried to sleep. Her sheets wrapped around her sweat soaked body tighter with each movement, confining her like a swaddled child. She couldn't move as the sheets held her tight in place.

It was coming and Cassandra could feel it as it crept ever forward. Moving without notice until it was nearly upon them all. She tired to focus her eyes to see it, but the darkness cloaked it well and she was only able to make out a form, a shadow.

It was drawing nearer, ever nearer, to its pry like a wild jungle cat about to pounce. Just as the shadow burst forward to grab at her, Cassandra awoke with a start. Eyes open wide in shock, heart pounding within her chest, Cassandra was thankful she hadn't screamed out and woken her roommates.

The curtains around her bed where still drawn, causing dark shadows to fill every corner of her bed. No she wouldn't sleep again, not tonight. Each time she would dream of that thing she had never been able to sleep again that night. Instead she would go down to the common room and read by the fire.

Fred and George Weasley looked down at the Marauders map, their greatest treasure, checking to see if the coast was clear.

"See anything?" questioned Fred.

With a broad grin on his face George replied "Not a thing!"

"To work then my brother dear" said Fred with a matching grin spreading across his face.

Both brothers looked at each other for a moment before going to their trunks to retrieve their sack of "goodies". The prankster twins were at it again. However, if they had looked at their map once more they would have seen a single dot moving out of the girl's first year dorm room on its way to the common room.

Cassandra had grabbed her night robe and wrapped it tightly around her, tying it firmly around her slender waist. Checking to make sure she wasn't waking her roommates Cassandra slipped out of her dorm room and headed for the common room.

Finding the fire still a glow Cassandra knew that Orest, Panthe, and Quistle had already been and gone for the night. Tucking her legs beneath her, Cassandra climbed comfortably into the left corner of the couch, which was facing the roaring fire. Taking out the book she had brought with her from the cosy room she and her friends had found a few days earlier, she began to read silently.

Being only a first year and not too tall for her age, Cassandra's small body became almost hidden as she sat by the fire. It was no surprise then that Fred and George Weasley hadn't noticed her when they came snickering down the boys staircase.

"This is going to be great!" George said trying hard to both stop from laughing and not be too loud.

"I can't wait to see Filch's face when he sees this" Fred was almost falling over with laughter as they reached the bottom step.

Cassandra was sitting by the fire snuggled into the left corner of the couch with her charms book in her hands when she thought she heard someone coming down one of the staircases. A lump formed in her throat as she thought that she might get into trouble for being out of her dorm room. It was then that she heard the snickering and laughter of the prankster twins.

As soon as Cassandra heard the words "Filch" and "see his face" she knew that the two voices she was hearing were those of Fred and George Weasley the pranksters kings of not only Gryffindor, but of all of Hogwarts. What would she do? She couldn't just hide here and listen to them plan things. If they ever found out they might go after her with a few of their "special" pranks.

Cassandra would have to say something and quick so that she wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation that might follow if she remained silent. Pulling up all of her courage Cassandra popped her head up over the back of the couch and smiled at the two boys.

"Whatcha doing?" Cassandra spoke with the sweetest and most innocent voice she had while batting her eyes in a very melodramatic way.

Both boys froze in place and looked over at the small first year, a look of shock on their faces.

"How –" Fred began before George elbowed him in the side leaving Fred a little short of breath.

The stupefied boys looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Cassandra. Their shocked faces had dissolved a bit, but there was still a questioning air about them. There was silence for a moment before George finally seemed to regain the use of his voice.

"Er… Sorry, didn't know anyone was down here. " George looked at Fred as if asking for help.

"Yeah, thought we might play some chess or something.." Fred's voice trailed off at the end not knowing what else to say.

_It's kind of fun to see the prankster kings squirm_ Cassandra thought to herself. However, she didn't have the heart to keep the joke going as she saw both of them start to look a bit worried. Giving a sly grin to both of the boys Cassandra said "I wolln't tell" and motioned her head toward the portal door.

Fred and George's faces both lit up with two of the funniest grins Cassandra could ever remember seeing. All three of them laughed for a few minutes before the two boys started for the portal's door.

Just as they were about to step through the entryway Cassandra heard one of the say.

"She's alright, I think I like her."

"Me too" came the voice of the other one. "Now either we need to check the map better or we got to get her to tell us how she fooled it!"

The two brothers disappeared through the portal laughing together. While back in the common room Cassandra turned around to face the fire again, a broad smile fixed on her face as she laughed lightly to herself.

**Chapter 69: Daniel Smith**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, returning from class, heard an odd commotion in the shower. It sounded like someone trying to cast a spell.

They entered the shower room, which they shared with several other dorms, to find Daniel there, fully clothed, wand in one hand and a book in the other.

"Hey, Dan," Ron said. "What do you have there?"

Daniel showed him. "Duelling text. McGonagall finally caved." Since he had not gone a month without getting into a fight, he had had to wait two months instead of one to get the signed note from his head of house.

Harry read the title: "'Magical Combat for the Junior Wizard', by Honour Grey. Anything good in it?"

"Well, I finally managed this one," Daniel said. "Lumos solaria!" A pale beam of sunlight emerged from his wand, illuminating the shower room wall.

"Wicked," Ron said.

"It can be far more powerful," Daniel said. "I'm working on my second one."

"What's that one? Moonlight?"

"No," Daniel said. He waved his wand. "Aquafrio." A pathetic spritz of water shot from his wand tip.

Ron laughed. "What's that for? Putting mist on your opponent's glasses?"

"It's supposed to blast the guy with water one degree above freezing."

"I hate to tell you, but what you're doing isn't blasting," Ron said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel said. He tried again, this time aiming his wand at Ron. "Aquafrio."

Unfortunately, he happened to choose that moment to get the wand motion right. Instead of a few ounces of ice water, he got a few gallons, which drenched Ron to the skin and knocked him flat on his butt.

Harry, seeing his best mate looking like a drenched cat, demonstrated the exquisite sensitivity of all eleven-year-old boys by bursting out laughing. Ron sprang to his feet, fists clenched.

Daniel could have taken him easily, but did not want a fight with someone he considered a friend. "Whoa! Ron! Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen!"

"Sure you didn't," Ron said, tugging against Harry, who had caught him by the robes.

"Really! It was an accident!" Daniel said. "Look. I'll loan you the book, OK? You can learn the spell and hit me with it. That'll make us even."

Ron calmed down, a little. "All right, then."

"Can I read it, too?" Harry asked.

"If you promise not to tell McGonagall. I don't think she meant for me to share it." He handed Harry the book. "You can look at it now. I'm supposed to meet Cass and the others."

"You're lucky, mate," Ron twitted him. "Hanging around with the three best-looking girls in Gryffindor."

Downstairs, as Daniel entered the common room, he encountered Oliver Wood and Geoff Spinnet, Alicia Spinnet's cousin. The latter was carrying a crumpled red robe.

Oliver was trying to plead with Geoff. "Look, Geoff, you really are a good player. We don't want to lose you."

"Then you shouldn't have busted me to reserve," Geoff snapped. "Especially for a couple of third-years."

"Fred and George are twins! They're practically psychic. Their teamwork is. . . ."

"I know. 'They know what the other is thinking. They work as one.' I can't compete with that. But I'm not going to sit on my arse in the reserve box. I'm out, Wood." With that, Geoff thrust the red robe in Oliver's face and left the room.

Oliver sighed, then rummaged in his bag for parchment and quill, then began writing something. Daniel went over to where the girls were waiting for him. "What was that about?"

Erin indicated Oliver. "He just promoted the Weasley twins to first-string Beaters this year. That made Geoff a reserve. And he was three years older than the twins, so it was kind of humiliating for him."

"I can understand that," Daniel said.

"Let's go check the note," Cassandra said, noting that Oliver had left it.

The note read:

RESERVE BEATER TRYOUTS  
GRYFFINDOR TEAM  
WEDNESDAY NIGHT - 7:00 PM

"What does a Beater need to be able to do?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Needs to be big, strong, aggressive, a competent flier, with quick reflexes. And he shouldn't mind getting hurt a lot," Magenta said. "A good sense of humour would help, too."

Daniel considered. "Does he HAVE to be big?"

"If you want to try out, go for it. First years never make the house team as regulars, but there have been a few reserves over the years."

"I think I'll do just that," Daniel said. "But what do reserves do? I thought Quidditch rules stated that if a player is hurt, his team has to do without him."

"They changed the rules after the Falmouth incidents," Oliver Wood said, having overheard the conversation. "If a player is eliminated fairly, they can't be replaced. If they're eliminated by cheating, a reserve can be called in." He smiled at his younger housemate. "Thinking of having a go?"

"Yeah." Daniel grinned. "That's allowed, right?"

"Hmmm. Better check with McGonagall," Wood replied. "Harry's a special case. Normally, first-years aren't even allowed broomsticks of their own. If she says all right, I'll let you have a go."

After he left, Daniel turned to the others. "Thinking of trying out?"

"Not as a Beater," Magenta said. The others agreed. Perhaps there would be other positions to fill.

After dinner was over, Daniel hurried to McGonagall's office on the first floor. There was a light on inside it, so he knocked. "Come in," said a voice from under the door.

Upon his entry, McGonagall sighed. "Please tell me that you're not in trouble for fighting again."

"No, ma'am," Daniel said. He explained why he was there. "Oliver said he couldn't let me try out without permission from you."

McGonagall considered, then nodded. "I don't see why you shouldn't have a chance to try out. If nothing else, it would help you work off some of your excessive aggression."

Daniel grinned. "Thank you, Professor."

"I will see to it that you are allowed access to a broom, to practice. And good luck, Daniel."

Daniel was almost walking on air by the time he got back to his dormitory. As he entered the room, he heard Ron's voice: "Aquafrio!"

A frigid blast of water hit him solidly, knocking him flat on his back. "Blarghhhhhhh!"

Ron, Harry, and the others all howled with laughter. "Well, you did promise, mate!" Ron said.

Daniel picked himself up. By the time he regained his feet, he was laughing too. "All right, I guess we're even."

Daniel floated above the pitch, taunting and defiant despite a bloody nose and a shoulder that was throbbing from a Bludger impact. Wood's idea of a Beater training session was to put all the hopefuls on brooms and let them go toe to toe with the twins. Brutal, but realistic training.

After half an hour, Daniel and the twins were the only ones still in the air. Three other students had tried for the open spot, thankless as it was, but all three had taken too many Bludgers to continue flying. Daniel was still a bit clumsy on a broom, but he was quick and handy with a club. He had even managed to hit a bludger himself and clock Fred a good one. No one else had gotten a hit in.

Moreover, Oliver had noticed, getting hit by bludgers had made the other players more wary, less aggressive, and less willing to take risks. Daniel was the opposite. Every hit he took, he seemed to get stronger, faster, and more ferocious. And Quidditch was a game where hits were commonplace.

Daniel saw a bludger from Fred coming. He spun aside and ducked, evading it, then used his bat to slap away its twin, sent by Fred's twin. A split second later, George took the bludger Fred had sent squarely in the gut. "Oooooof," he grunted.

Daniel grinned and flew skyward, then resumed hovering. "Missed me!" he taunted.

Laughing to himself, Oliver blew his whistle. "All right, you three. I think that'll do it. I think we have a winner."Chapter 70: Magenta Coldren

Magenta hugged her robes tightly about her skinny form. It was a chilly Sunday evening, but she wanted to take a twilight walk despite the wind. She brushed a piece of hair form her face with her free and pushed on towards the field behind the Quidditch Pitch.

She reached the lush meadow. The shoulder high grass there was yellowed from the summer. An occasional dried out bush spotted the horizon, but other wise it was dead grass all the way up to the Forbidden Forest.

Magenta chose a spot in the middle of the meadow and sat down, making a little nest for herself. The high grass blocked out some wind, but her head was still a bit cold, so she pulled her hood up.

Looking up to the sky, she saw the north star, just like she had the night before Moor Castle was destroyed...

FLASH BACK

Magenta sat in her last class of the day, taking notes on what Mrs. Byran was explaining. She looked up, towards the window. Something caught her eye. There was something orange and glowing off on the horizon, small at first, but growing steadily larger. She stood and pointed, fear written all over her face as she realized it was fire an people. Mrs, Byran looked stricken and she ushered her class out into the hallway. All of the nine year olds were terrified. They tried and failed to hide it from the older children, who were also in the corridor.

The sounds of angry yelling and battle dries roared in Magenta's ears. She ran with he rest of the now frantic students down to the exit doors and found themselves face to face with the intruders.

Immediately, hexes flew, jinxes collided, curses were shot out of wands and the sounds of people screaming were heard all over. Magenta held on to her friend, standing with their class. Clara, the brown haired girl next to her, held onto her shoulder, crying like a little child. Magenta looked around, searching for someone she knew. One of the older student was making her way towards them. She was tall and has short brown hair. She reached them, but not in time. Clara was grabbed form behind by a pair of stony grey hands.

"CLARA!" Magenta shrieked. She tried to lunge after her best friend, but the older girl caught her. She watched as the woman holding Clara took out her wand and yelled words Magenta didn't recognize. Clara froze and turned grey like the woman. After a moment it dawned on Magenta that Clara had been turned to stone.

"NO!" she shrieked again and again as the older girl scooped her up and brought her back into the already partly demolished castle. "Not Clara... not her..." Magenta sobbed. "No... no..."

_This cant be happening_, she thought. _It not real, it's a dream, I'll wake up in a moment... it's just a dream..._

Magenta was thrust back to reality, tears streaming down her cheeks and covered in a clod sweat. She panted heavily for a long moment, trying to get her bearings back into order.

She stood, slowly, feeling a bit dizzy. It was dark now. She pulled out her wand and muttered "_Lumos_". She began to make her way back up to the castle when she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and saw it was a human covered in a black cloak. She was sure she was past curfew and she didn't want to be caught, so she doused her wand light and stepped into the forest. She watched from her hiding place as the figure walked around the lake and towards the forest as well. The thing had a weird step. Like it was half gliding, half walking. _Strange_... she thought.

The figure reached the forest and disappeared into the blackness

Once she was it was gone, she stood and ran back up to the castle, slipped in through the doors and started up to the common room. She decided not to tell anyone about her experience after dark.


	8. Chapters 71 to 80

**Chapter 71: Holly Ethers**

Holly sighed. It had been a long day, and it wasn't over yet. She still had potions class with the Slytherin's. She could handle them, several of them she had known since she was little, but she didn't boast that. She had had brief conversations with people, but mostly, she stayed by herself. She glanced at the giant clock she could see from the common room. It was time for potions. She sighed, then bent down to gather her things. Her fingers brushed against the letter from father, flinching. She was lucky he hadn't sent a howler. She climbed out of the portal hole and out onto the corridor. She watched as other groups of kids pass her, and sighed. She wasn't surprised people hadn't noticed her. She wasn't exactly sociable during the feast, and those that noticed her knew that she was supposed to be in Slytherin and shunned her. She walked through the door into Snape's dungeon, and sat down. A few students were there, including Draco Malfoy. When he saw her he opened his mouth to speak, but then his favourite target came into the room.

He started to stand up, but Harry and Ron (who she had met during the feast) were quickly pushed aside by Hermione Granger. Malfoy smiled again, pleased to have so many people to taunt. Hermione sat down next to Holly.  
"You're Holly. right?" She asked, starting to get out her things. Holly nodded.  
"And you're Hermione, I know." Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Malfoy cut her off.

"Look at this, to social disgraces sitting together to lick their wounds." He said, sauntering over to them. Holly smiled faintly.

"You weren't so healthy yourself last June." Holly said, watching Draco start to scowl. "As I recall..." She didn't get to finish, because Snape came into the room. "Everyone get seated now. Today we will be working on Greeners Potion, one that will give who ever uses it a little boost in plant care. Get out your cauldrons."

**Chapter 72: Cassandra Serenity**

The morning light streamed in from the window closest to Cassandra. Its golden rays where warm and refreshing as they passed over Cassandra's closed eyes and pulled her from her restless sleep. The air was crisp and a chill hung in it as Cassandra slipped from under her warm covers. Grabbing her night robe Cassandra pulled it tightly around her visibly shivering body. Moving to the window she saw a glorious day starting to dawn. The trees in the forbidden forest were changing their colours and its canopy was like a brightly lit fire spreading before the castle in colours of red, orange, and yellow.

It was hard to imagine that it had already been two months since she had first come to Hogwarts. Cassandra now thought of this as a sort of home away from home, its grey stonewalls becoming as familiar as soft white ones at Tranquillity Grove. However, some things were different from home. Cassandra now had friends to share her time with. Magenta, Daniel, Alondra, Sebastian, Erin, Harry, Ron, and his brothers, there were more of course, but these were her close friends. The ones she would turn to if she needed something.

There was also Panthe, Orest, and Quistle whom Cassandra had spent many nights with since coming to Hogwarts. Their company was special and though Cassandra thought of them as friends, they were also more than that. They were her confidants. When she couldn't sleep at night or the world just seemed more than she could take. Cassandra would turn to her small friends who always had gentle words for her. Some things Cassandra just wasn't sure the others could take while Panthe, Orest, and Quistle seemed to understand on a level she would never have expected.

Also Cassandra had learned that she had a cousin, Ray, whom would be staying the summer with her and her family. Cassandra has shared a few letters back and forth with the boy, who was about the same age as Cassandra, and though she had known of Ray's existence her grandmum had said they would likely never meet because of Ray's father. That had also changed now and Cassandra was both excited and scared at the same time. Ray seemed nice enough from his letters, but Cassandra had doubts as to whether Ray would understand this new family of hers.

Ray was an average boy going to school, though which school and where Cassandra had no idea, he liked sports, charms, and potions. At the same time Ray had suffered some terrible blows in his life recently. Being abandoned by both her mother and father for no reason, Cassandra still couldn't understand two parents so willing to give up their only child. However, if it wasn't for his parents Cassandra would never now being getting to know Ray.

Still in the back of her mind Cassandra was worried about Ray. Would this seemingly nice boy understand the situation with Cassandra's mother? Would he turn out to be a great friend and family member Cassandra could turn too? Would Ray like her for who she was and not just because they were now family? So many questions flittered through her head whenever Cassandra thought about this new family member. None of them would really be answered until Cassandra met him and Cassandra knew that. Still she feared that first encounter for all the things that could go wrong with it.

Thinking passed her family and its worries, Cassandra made her mind look at other things. She had also learned since coming to Hogwarts that she had a raw talent for magic. It wasn't something that she learned from a book, though she did study and read a lot, but it was something that was part of her. Magic seemed to flow out of her and though it was exciting, at times it scared her too. Cassandra sometimes felt that it took all the ability she had to control the magic that was coming out of her.

Trying hard not to stand out too much for fear of being ridiculed, Cassandra would often do spells wrong on purpose to making sure that she didn't seem above the rest of her friends or fellow students. This little game of hide the magic was saddening, but necessary she had deemed. She saw the way that everyone picked on Hermione, who was also very talented with magic, and didn't want to be treated that way as well.

Cassandra pushed the thoughts from her mind. There was nothing right now that she could do about her fears or about the magic that was in her. Magic was part of her, just as it was everyone else in this school. If they could all deal with it then so could she and maybe she could help out by not letting Hermione be the only one who was picked on.

It was Halloween morning and the castle was a buzz with excitement over the feast that would be going on that night. To add to the excitement Professor Flitwick had said that today they would be learning how to make things fly. Cassandra loved Professor Flitwick, he was funny and nice, but most of all he was a wonderful teacher. Charms, most certainly, had to Cassandra's favourite subject. Perhaps it was because charms came so easily to her or maybe because she liked giving old things new life. Either way charms was her favourite subject and by the far the subject she was best at.

**_"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on this chest." _**

Looking around the room slowly at the other pairs Cassandra noticed that Hermione had been paired up with Ron. Ron was a nice guy, but he had a habit of coming off a bit abrasive at times. Cassandra could almost hear his distain as she watched him talking with poor Hermione.

Pulling in her courage, Cassandra decided that today would be the day that she let her real abilities show though. Maybe then Ron and other first years would stop picking on Hermione for always being so good. If there were two good students they could equally be hated and Hermione wouldn't have to suffer it all alone.

Cassandra had been paired up with Magenta for this lesson and both of the girls where chatting lightly as they each looked at their feather. Magenta seemed a bit apprehensive at first about trying to make things fly. Cassandra on the other hand was very excited about the prospect. Flying was one of Cassandra's favourite things and giving a feather flight would be a bit like flying herself she thought.

"Well, you want to try first?" asked Magenta in a very pleading sort of way.

"Alright, I'll give it a go" Cassandra replied as she grasped her wand tightly and thought of poor Hermione always being teased.

Pointing her wand at the feather that was sitting between them, Cassandra spoke the words "Wingardium Leviosa!" At the same time she swished and flicked her wrist in the manner that Professor Flitwick had instructed them. Actually doing, as she was known instead of altering it so that it wouldn't work like she normally did.

Across the room Hermione Granger was doing the same motion and speaking the same words. Both girls feather began to flout up to the heavens and hovered there, about four feet above each of their heads. Professor Flitwick was very excited that not only had one student gotten it work on their first try, but two had.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger and Miss Serenity have done it!"

The class turned to see both girls levitating their feathers high into the air. Hermione had an air of superiority about her until, that is, she noticed that she was not the only one to have made their feather hover in the air. As Hermione looked over at Cassandra, Cassandra gave her a small smile of praise, hoping secretly that this would stop everyone from always talking so badly about the remarkable girl. However, Hermione turned her head sharply in the other direction at Cassandra's smile. The action made Cassandra wonder what she had done to upset the other girl. She had only been trying to help, but now it seemed she had upset the very person she was trying to help.

Magenta saw the little scene and gave Cassandra a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, she just doesn't like coming in second or even tying for first" remarked Magenta. Magenta was right of course and Cassandra knew that she had really not done anything wrong, but she spent the rest of the class a bit depressed at the thought of hurting Hermione's feelings.

Cassandra was very shocked when Hermione didn't show up at their next class. _Where could she be_ she wondered. A look of despair washed over Cassandra as she thought more and more about the scene in Charms earlier that day._ I just know I shouldn't have done that. I should have just kept up with the way I had been doing things _she kept telling herself. _I tried to help her, but I've only made things worse._ This seemed to be the mantra that was playing in her head as Cassandra continued on with her day.

As classes ended and everyone was getting ready for a lovely feast, word of Hermione made its way to Cassandra and the news was not good. Parvati told Cassandra that Hermione had spent all day crying in the girl's bathroom. The idea of having made Hermione cry all this time was very disturbing to Cassandra. If it hadn't have been for Magenta who was almost physically restraining her from leaving the Great Hall, Cassandra would have been tracking down Hermione right now.

**Chapter 73: Alondra Bracho**

The Halloween Spirit was flowing all throughout Hogwarts. Magical, floating Jack-o-lanterns hovered high above the halls, classroom corners, and even in the common rooms. The house ghosts were dressed in their best attire and had invited other ghostly guests to tease and fly around the Great Hall and corridors. Gryffindor Tower certainly was happily celebrating the arrival of the witching hour.

Alondra smiled lightly to herself as she walked down the crowded halls to her next class. She couldn't help but giggle at the booing and laughing of the friendly ghosts. She shifted her book bag from her left shoulder to her right and juggled a couple of books in her arms, when suddenly a cackling jack-o-lantern danced about her goofily, weaving around her hastily. Alondra gasped and was shaken up a bit at the initial shock, but then laughed heartedly at the now singing jack-o-lantern.

"Happy all Hallow's Eve, young witch!"

Alondra, being ever so curious, tried to reach out and touch the jack-o-lantern that hovered in front of her. However, it began to spin like a top, faster and faster until finally it began to hover high above her. The sudden rapid movement surprised Alondra and she dropped the books she had been holding all around her. She scowled lightly annoyed at the playful jack-o-lantern, now grinning at her from above. Alondra quirked a delicately arched eye brow at it and placed her hands on her slender waist, tapping the tip of her shoe on the ground rapidly.

"Oh, very funny...Jack-O! Now look at what you made me do," Alondra argued playfully with the laughing pumpkin. Alondra shook her head and knelt down to gather her books, her golden locks spilling about her as she did. She pulled some strands of her hair behind her ears and reached for her 'Quidditch Through the Ages' book when suddenly a slightly larger and firmer hand touched her small delicate one. Alondra gasped and pulled her hand back automatically. She looked up and a pair of hazel eyes seemed to smile at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just noticed that the pumpkin up there caused you to spill over your books and I figured you might need some help," the handsome boy told her kindly. Alondra smiled brilliantly, but a light crimson blush adorned her pretty features shyly.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Alondra replied as the boy stacked up the books in a pile next to him. He looked to her once more and extended his hand.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, by the way." the kind boy introduced himself. Alondra shook his hand politely and giggled lightly.

"Oh, how silly of me! I'm Alondra Bracho, it's very nice to meet you, Cedric." Alondra replied warmly, Cedric flashed her a winning smile.

"You too, Alondra. Tell me, where are you off to right now?" Cedric asked admiring the younger girl's intense caramel gaze.

"Oh, Charms actually! With Professor Flitwick," Alondra told him, curious as to why Cedric had asked. Cedric only smirked at the curious tone in Alondra's light voice. He then picked up the books into his arms and Alondra quirked a curious brow at the older boy.

"Don't worry I'm not taking your books away, Alondra. Let me walk you to your class, give your arms a break," Cedric offered then and Alondra beamed.

"Thank you again, Cedric. You really are quite the gentleman, you live up wonderfully to your house qualities. Oh, I noticed on your wizard robes the Hufflepuff patch," Alondra pointed out excitedly and happy to meet someone not in Slytherin. Cedric laughed at Alondra's bubbly enthusiasm. She was very pretty, but very cute and child-like at the same time. He was looking forward to getting to know her better; unaware that Alondra was surprisingly thinking the same thing.

"Just swish and flick...And remember, enunciate...Wingardium Leviosa!" Professor Flitwick instructed and Alondra smiled at the tiny professor's contagious enthusiasm. Alondra attempted to perform the spell as best she could, but her feather only rose a few inches from her desk. She blew a breath at her bangs; Lavender Brown sat at her side as her partner. She was twirling her wand mindlessly between her fingers, eyeing the feather cautiously. She obviously seemed bored with the lesson at hand. Lavender looked to Alondra and half smiled.

"What's wrong, Lavender? Don't like the lesson today?" Alondra asked her lightly, Lavender shrugged casually and flipped back her full, rich, brown ponytail.

"It's not that, it's just I'm sure Professor Flitwick will not be half way through the lesson when little miss 'know-it-all' demonstrates it perfectly. So why bother?" Lavender replied absently. Alondra furrowed her brows, confused at her answer.

"Who's Miss 'know-it-all'?" she inquired hesitantly. Lavender nodded and her eyes looked in the direction of Hermione Granger. Alondra bit the inside of her cheek.

"She always seems to out due even the professor's demonstrations! She's done it since the first day of school, it's getting exhausting." Lavender added, setting her wand down and folding her hands neatly on her lap. Alondra was about to protest and defend Hermione's obvious brilliance when Professor Flitwick beamed happily and called everyone's attention.

"See here everyone, Miss Granger and Miss Serenity have done it!" the tiny professor exclaimed. Lavender rolled her eyes and Alondra smiled proudly at her two friends. Hermione and Cassandra's feathers hovered high above all their heads in a sort of dance. Lavender mumbled something incoherent and Alondra shushed her abruptly. Magenta who sat next to Cassandra clapped happily for her friend, and everyone else joined in acknowledging the two girls skills.

Alondra noticed Cassandra, trying to shush the enthusiastic Magenta's happy clapping for her. Cassandra smiled lightly and had a light pink blush on her soft features. She even smiled sweetly at Hermione from her seat, but Hermione straightened her shoulders and looked away from her, a frown on her face. Alondra frowned herself and felt badly for Cassandra who was now looking to her hands sadly. Alondra didn't understand Hermione's reaction. Cassandra hadn't tried to upstage her or anything; they were both simply brilliant with the craft.

"I told you Hermione was a know-it-all and now that Cassandra is one too, well, it's going to be longer classes from now on to see who's the better witch," Lavender piped up and Alondra rolled her eyes getting annoyed at Lavender's antics and thinking of asking Professor Flitwick for another partner at the end of class.

"You were great today, Cassandra! You handle a wand pretty well," Daniel piped up, as they all sat in the Great Hall eating the magnificent Halloween banquet. Cassandra smiled shyly and nodded taking a sip of her fruit punch.

"Thank you, Daniel. To be honest I didn't know the spell would work that well. I just figured I'd give it a try," Cassandra replied softly, Magenta smirked.

"Yea, right! I knew she would get it on the first try, you've got talent Cassandra!" Magenta added biting into her chocolate cake. Cassandra giggled, and Daniel grinned shaking his head. Magenta smiled and then turned to Alondra who had been ravishing into three slices of different flavoured cakes.

"Hey, Alondra. I noticed some older Hufflepuff boy walk you to Charms today. Do tell who he was and what's going on, Alondra?" Magenta teased her light-heartedly.

Alondra almost spilled over her glass of punch at Magenta's mention of Cedric. She hesitated to answer and played with the charms on her bracelet. She had received the charm bracelet that morning, a gift from her brother Jason. It was white gold with little bobbing skull heads, bats, pumpkins, ghosts and witches heads charms. She had worn it with pride and enthusiasm all day, and now it seemed more interesting than answering Magenta's question.

Magenta and Cassandra laughed at her reaction and shook their heads. Magenta had on an enchanted pin clasped right below her Gryffindor patch on her wizard robes. It shimmered with a picture of a laughing witch and black cat and then blurred out and in bright green letters said; "Yes, I am a witch!". And she had managed to sneak on a orange shirt beneath her wizard robes that read "Shake Your Booo-ty!". Alondra giggled it was a cute and unique Halloween shirt. Cassandra was wearing an enchanted hair ribbon that seemed to change shapes, first the clasp had been a skull in the morning, in the afternoon it had been a bat, and currently it was a broom.

"Oh, Cedric...well he-" Alondra began to say, when Magenta gasped.

"Oh did you hear her Cassandra, 'Cedric'..." Magenta joked, and Alondra couldn't help but smile and playfully shove Magenta away. Cassandra grinned.

"Well, it'd be quite the dilemma if you didn't know his name and he did walk you to class," Cassandra said, Alondra giggled nodding in agreement with her.

"You met Diggory?" Katie then asked Alondra from down the table, obviously over hearing their conversation. Angelina laughed loudly and Katie stifled a giggle. Alondra was going to reply, rather annoyed at their obvious teasing when suddenly Professor Quirrell burst in to the Great Hall panicked and screaming.

"Trolls! Two trolls in the dungeons! Thought you oughta know," he managed to yell and collapsed dead away. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds as his words sunk in to everyone. Suddenly, the hall echoed with the screams of the terrified students. Everyone scrabbled to their feet and began to run to the exit when Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed over them.

"Silence! Everybody will please not panic," he instructed and Alondra had to cover her mouth from screaming out in agony as hundreds of panicked student's voices painfully filled her mind. She began to tremble and felt herself grow really cold and pale. Her eyes darkened into a dark brown, suddenly a roll of thunder and lightning boomed outside. She hazily noticed Professor Dumbledore's eyes stare right at her.

Professor Dumbledore then instructed the Prefects to take their houses up to their dormitories immediately. Alondra then shut her eyes tightly as she heard the different Professor's thoughts and orders enter her mind as well. Someone then took a light hold of her arm. She managed to open her eyes and turn.

"You okay?" Daniel asked curiously, Cassandra and Magenta were by her sides instantly looking to her concerned.

"Oh, yea. Yea, I'm fine...thanks for asking," Alondra replied softly, Magenta nodded and Daniel shrugged, but Cassandra looked to her almost pondering her answer and the truth behind it. Cassandra absently played with a red strand of her hair between her fingers.

They quickly hurried to catch up with their house group, when suddenly Harry and Ron stopped abruptly causing Daniel, Magenta, Cassandra, and Alondra to slam into them roughly.

"What did you stop like that for!" Daniel demanded, annoyed as he steadied himself.

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the trolls...she's-" Harry was going to say, but Cassandra answered for him, "In the girl's bathroom!"

Everyone looked to them confused and suddenly very worried, Daniel shook his head.

"Why is she in there anyway, Halloween stunt or something?" he asked curiously. Harry and Cassandra were about to answer when Alondra closed her eyes and moaned in pain, putting a hand to her hand.

"She's been in there all afternoon crying...a couple of incidents earlier seemed to have upset her," she supplied suddenly, they all turned to her even more confused.

"How did you know that, Alondra?" Magenta asked for everyone else. Alondra bit her lip and hesitated.

"Uh, well, I heard N… Neville tell you lot earlier," Alondra managed to say and again Cassandra eyed her cautiously. Alondra avoided her gaze and the questions she seemed to ask Alondra with her mind.

"Well, we'll go look for her. You lot head on up to the common room or Percy will really get suspicious as to where our little group went," Ron told them hastily, Harry nodded and the two best friends were about to leave when Daniel stopped them.

"Hold it, Batman and Robin, we're going with you," Daniel answered for the girls and himself. Ron and Harry looked to them questioningly.

"Look, you said it yourself...there are 2 trolls...we'll hold them off and you two go get Hermione," Cassandra piped up, drawing out her wand.

"You're certain?" Harry asked, Daniel, Magenta, Cassandra and Alondra nodded in agreement. Ron grinned and the 6 young wizards and witches ran down the corridors to the bottom chambers of the castle. As they came down a dark and dimly lit hall, Alondra came to an abrupt halt. Daniel stumbled into her, he scowled.

"Not again! Alondra, what?" he asked while flexing his shoulder. Harry and the others had been in front of them and they turned to run back.

"Why'd you stop?" Magenta asked confused and noticed Daniel shaking out his arm.

"Ask her," Daniel responded. Alondra then blinked rapidly and shook her head, putting a hand to her temple.

"Hermione...Hermione is just down that way. She's in trouble...a troll is in there! We have to hurry," Alondra informed them worriedly. Cassandra and Magenta gasped as Harry and Daniel gaped.

"What!" Ron exclaimed loudly and instinctively took off in the direction Alondra had mentioned. Harry called after him and quickly followed him. Daniel, Magenta and Cassandra were about to go do the same when Alondra stopped them.

"Wait!...They can handle it, we need to stop the one in the boy's bathroom," Alondra told them and took off in the opposite direction rapidly. Daniel blinked then looked to Cassandra and Magenta beyond confused.

"How'd she know all that?" he asked, Cassandra and Magenta looked to one another. Magenta sighed and shrugged as she ran after Alondra. Daniel then eyed Cassandra, as if expecting her to have figured it out.

"I wish I knew too, Daniel. We'll ask later, come on we have to hurry," Cassandra called over her shoulder and both took off after Magenta and Alondra. Cassandra then couldn't help but giggle at Daniel's exasperated sigh.

"Girls!" he mumbled annoyed.

"Odds bobs, that thing is big!" Magenta gasped, as the four Gryffindor's took in the Troll's enormous form.

"Ew, Ew, Ew!" Alondra squealed, as she noticed some drool slide out of the big, slouchy, green and dumb looking Troll's mouth.

"Alondra, pull yourself together! We have to find a way to knock this ugly thing out. Daniel, any ideas?" Cassandra called as she dodged a swing of the Troll's club.

"Spread out!" Daniel instructed and each of them took a corner, surrounding the Troll as best they could. Cassandra immediately pointed her wand at the Troll and Alondra followed suit. Daniel and Magenta looked to one another and grinned mischievously.

"Wandless fight, do you reckon?" Magenta asked playfully, Daniel nodded pulled up his wizard robes sleeves.

"Cassandra, watch out!" Alondra yelled, as the troll swung at Cassandra.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Cassandra chanted and the club briskly flew out of the troll's hand. The troll being a below average knowledge creature, seemed to stare at his grip as to where his club might have gone. Cassandra waved her wand towards Magenta and Daniel, and the Troll angrily looked to her and charged. Cassandra gasped and Magenta reacted quickly and pulled Cassandra out of it's path. Both girls tripped on some loose tiles and fell to floor. Alondra called out to them, but then noticed the club floating above her. With a wave of her wand she threw it in Daniel's direction.

"Daniel, catch!" Alondra cried loudly, Daniel jumped high on his fast legs, stumbled but caught the club swiftly. He began to run around the troll, with the club teasingly. Alondra was amazed that he could actually carry the heavy club since he was so small.

"Hey, you brainless loon!" Daniel yelled, as the Troll roared and stared at the little boy steadily. Magenta and Cassandra managed to get to their feet and Alondra ran over to them.

"You ok?" Alondra asked hurriedly, looking to them concerned. Magenta rubbed a red impending bruise on her knee and Cassandra rubbed her back.

"A bit bumped, but ok. Thanks for that Magenta," Cassandra said lightly and smiled thankfully. Magenta grinned.

"You're welcome...just don't freeze up like that again," Magenta teased playfully and the three friends laughed.

"Where's Daniel?" Magenta suddenly questioned, and Alondra pointed over to where Daniel was still taunting the troll with it's own club.

"Come on, you nasty bloke!" Daniel laughed as the troll growled exasperatingly and charged at Daniel again at full speed. The ground beneath them shook and caused the girls to fall over.

"Daniel, watch out!" Cassandra called worriedly getting to her feet once more. Magenta's usually bright metallic blue colored eyes were now round with worry and concern for her friend. Alondra grabbed her head and flinched, she tried to stand but her ankle hurt.

"Ouch... Cassandra, Magenta make him reach down...as if to grab you and then get Daniel to strike his head!" Alondra told them, Cassandra nodded and Magenta beamed.

"Watch this!" she exclaimed and ran up behind the Troll. Cassandra bit her lip and had her wand at ready in case anything went wrong.

"Daniel, hey! Let him focus on me for a little bit and then whack him good," Magenta said and then picked up a loose tile and threw it the Troll's head. Daniel furrowed his brows as if wanting to object but nodded. The troll whirled around and looked to Magenta curiously.

"Hi! Can you catch me?" Magenta laughed and twirled around teasingly. The Troll grumbled and swiftly went to reach for her, everyone stood in shock at his sudden movement and Magenta tried to run but he managed to take a hold of her by her waist.

"Magenta!" Daniel, Cassandra and Alondra called at the same time. Magenta wiggled in the Troll's grasp and began to cough loudly. Alondra tried to stand up quickly, but she stumbled into a faucet. Cassandra ran toward the Troll with her wand aimed, and Daniel called to her to stop.

"No! Stay where you are, I got this!" Daniel called and swiftly ran in front of the troll, he swung rapidly and at full force the Troll's knee then his stomach. Daniel stumbled back but stood his ground. Cassandra gaped and Alondra gasped.

The troll cried out loudly in pain and dropped Magenta from his hold, Magenta squealed as she hurdled down but the pain of the floor hitting her body never came and Magenta heard a distinct, "Umf!" from beneath her. Magenta gasped.

"Daniel! Oh, Daniel I'm so sorry!" Magenta said worriedly as she got to her feet after having landed a top of Daniel's little form. Cassandra ran over to them and with one swift motion of her wand, the club hit the troll's head with a loud thump and his eyes locked. Alondra laughed happily and clapped as the Troll stumbled back and fell back a top the boy's stalls with a loud crash.

"Nice going, Cassandra!" Magenta cheered and gave her a quick hug. Cassandra laughed shyly and shrugged.

"Thanks, but we all did a nice job! It was teamwork that helped us knock him out," Cassandra stated and Magenta smiled. Daniel coughed loudly.

"Excuse me, can you guys help me up? I think Magenta crushed my legs," Daniel piped up and a small smile formed on his face. Magenta rolled her eyes but both girls helped him up. He dusted himself off and looked over to the troll proudly.

"Not bad, I thought Halloween would be a snore," Daniel mentioned and they laughed.

"Thanks for catching me by the way, Daniel. Though I'm sure you didn't mean to," Magenta joked and Daniel shrugged grinning. Cassandra looked about them and furrowed her brows.

"Where's Alondra?" Cassandra asked.

"Alondra?" they called loudly, and slowly Alondra made her way to them. Limping a bit on her left leg.

"Bravo! That's the most fun I've had in months!" Alondra giggled and they turned to her and smiled.

"Well, we make a good team," Cassandra replied and they nodded agreeing. Alondra then gasped and quickly made her way to the door. She put her ear against it and bit her lip. Cassandra, Daniel and Magenta ran up to her.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked, Alondra put a finger to her lips telling them to hold their questions for a bit.

"McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape are out there...they're scolding Ron, Harry, and Hermione right now down the hall. We have to get out of here quick if we don't want to be next," Alondra told them and swiftly opened the door. The four Gryffindor's looked back to the troll and smiled happily to one another and then made a swift dash for the Common Room at Gryffindor Tower, they laughed loudly all the way.

"I cannot believe, we actually are getting away with that!" Magenta beamed and the others nodded rapidly as they climbed the stairs three at a time.

"Happy All Hallows Eve!" Alondra piped up a little breathlessly and they chuckled mischievously to themselves as they stumbled into the Common Room happily, out of breath, and with a closer friendship in full bloom.

**Chapter 74: Rachael Jones**

Ray released her swing from top bar, twisting in the air three times before landing on her feet, taking only a small step backwards.

"Bugger," she swore to herself. She had been coming to her gymnastics lessons for the last few weeks, Professor Snape would collect her three days after class, and for five hours on Saturday mornings.

"That was better Ray," said her instructor, "you need to try that dismount again, you're slightly over rotating."

Ray quickly got herself ready to try again, chalking her hands, and adjusting her pads, before climbing back up onto the top bar, swings fully around a few times before completing her dismount again.

_'Its funny_' thought Snape, _'she is scared deathly of heights, even sitting in the stands at the Quidditch pitch, but she has no problems sending herself flying around on the bar'_

"Perfect," said the instructor. "Your on target for the competition in the new year, now go get out of here," the instructor said fondly.

"Seeya tomorrow Becky" Ray called to her instructor heading towards the changing rooms, quickly changing into her school uniform minus the robes. She ran over to where Professor Snape was sitting.

"Ready I presume?" he said in a tone that made you think he was scraping something unpleasant from his shoe. Ray giggled, her instructor Becky was walking past as Snape asked, and Becky pulled a face at his tone.

"Yep, I'm starved, I don't want to miss out on dinner," she said still giggling.

Snape stood and lead Ray towards the door, stopping just outside and handing her the portkey Dumbledore had arranged to take her to and from her gymnastics classes.

"Portus" he said, and they were gone.

Later that evening, Ray sat in the Slytherin common room, it was well past midnight, and she was attempting to do her homework for Potions, it had taken her hours to catch up on the homework she had neglected to do because of her Gymnastic practices. She had already finished both her Charm and History of Magic Essay, but Snape had assigned a particularly nasty essay in the last class, and it was due in the next day.

"Hey Mudblood," Malfoy jeered coming from the boys dorm room. "Where were you this afternoon?" he sneered. "Off to play daddy with Snape huh," he suggested waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ray blushed the colour of her hair, seemingly adding fuel to Malfoys fire.

"I'm not sure what Snape would want with a feral little Mudblood like you, maybe he just likes the young ones and you were a willing subject," he sneered, stroking her cheek before pulling his hand back and slapped her hard. He then pulled her already complete work from in font of her, and threw it in the fire, before returning to where he came from, smirking.

Ray clutched her hand to her face and cried.

**Chapter 75: Sebastian Stirling**

Sebastian once again sat at his desk, quill in hand and a frown on his face.

_Dear Mother and Father, _

It's been a month or so since I last heard from you both. I hope everything is all right. I'm doing quite well, actually. My classes are going by smoothly, but Defence Against the Dark Art, or DADA as all kids here call it, is my favourite class of all. Professor Quirrell has taken a liking to me and is always praising my work and telling me I have tremendous talent. Proud of that father?

Professor Snape teaches Potions, and he tolerates my potion's making handicap quite well. Draco Malfoy says it's because I am a Slytherin and he is our Head of House. I remember that he also questioned me on my last name, and mentioned that he knows you father. He remembers you from your own Hogwarts days. Between us, I think Draco and I are his favourite students by far. A plus in my book, I guess. I know for sure now the power that comes with being a Stirling and a Slytherin.

Father, again I'll ask of you to please reconsider the request you made to me in your last letter. I just can't bring myself to do it, father. Please, reconsider. I hope you will, because Alondra was the first friend I ever made. At times it feels like she's the only friend I'll ever have.

Mother, I miss you terribly. However, please don't worry about me. I'm fine, really I am, the Slytherin's aren't that bad of a group. Again, the name Stirling and Slytherin title have helped so that no one messes with me. Write to me mum, please. Remember that I love you. I love you both.

Your son,  
SEBASTIAN

Two letters arrived the next week, one from his father and one from his mother. His father rarely wrote to him these days, so Sebastian prepared himself for a scolding as he opened the letter hesitantly. Saving his mother's letter for comfort to read last.

_Sebastian, _

I thought I made it clear to you to stay away from that mudblood! Draco Malfoy has informed his father, who in turn informed me that you still meet up with this silly girl in private! Boy, I will not reconsider. You are a Stirling, a pureblood, a Slytherin, and she is nothing more than a weak Bracho, a mudblood and a Gryffindor no less! We are to high class for her and her pathetic family.

Do as I say, Sebastian, or don't expect to have a good holiday. Yes, all the those gift requests will be dismissed and you will not be home for the holidays either. Don't even think of running to mummy about this because Diana has been warned against disobeying my wishes. Besides, she happens to agree with me on this. Again, stay away from that Bracho girl, Sebastian. It's best for everyone. Make me proud, son.

Your Father.

_My dearest, _

I'm delighted to hear school is going well for you. I miss you too, my beloved. The house is dead silent without your mischief or laugh. Darling, promise mummy, you will do as your father says. I know it will be hard, you and Alondra have been friends since you were toddlers, but you know better than to disobey your father. Be a good boy and remember that mother loves you very much! I anxiously await to hold you in my arms and bathe you in kisses soon.

All my love,  
Mum.

Sebastian scowled angrily, crumpled up his mother's letter and threw it in the blazing Slytherin Common Room fire, along with the torn up letter from his father. As he watched the paper burn, he narrowed his eyes angrily and felt hot angry tears come to his eyes. Angrily, he wiped them away and turned his back away from the fire.

"Even my mum agrees with father now. Why do I have to stop being Alondra's friend? I just don't understand...but mum is right. I know better than to disobey my father. I have to carry out his wishes, as painful and as difficult as they will be. I can no longer keep putting it off. I'm sorry, Alondra, but our friendship must come to an end...and soon."

Sebastian took a deep breath and ran up to his dormitory for some well-deserved sleep. And in the dimming Common Room fire, the letters continued to burn, but one distinct phrase still stood out...'It's best for everyone'.

**Chapter 76: Cassandra Serenity**

Sitting in the darkened common room with only the light of a softly burning fire to read by Cassandra studied the advanced charms books she had taken from the private room so many weeks ago. No one had yet asked for it back and its pages always seemed to call to her late at night when she couldn't sleep. She had already learned some wonderful charms from it including the banishing charm, the cushioning charm, confudus charm, engorgement charm, and summoning charm. It had taken her a few nights to learn some of them while others had come much more quickly like the summoning charm.

Tonight, however, Cassandra was studying a rather hard one that she might not be able to learn for several weeks, The Disillusionment Charm. It was mostly used to hide the magical nature of things like magical animals so that muggles wouldn't see them, but Cassandra wondered if it could also be used for other things. Giggling at the thought of how much the two Weasley twins had rubbed off on her, she shook her head.

Fred and George were great fun to be around. She had seen and talked with them several times now since their first meeting here in this very common room. They had even invited her along on one of their "missions" as they so often called them. She had refused, of course, for fear of being caught. The two boys had both looked at her and laughed joyously at her. She guessed they still remembered her teasing them from the first night they had met and didn't think of her as the cautious type.

Secretly Cassandra had wanted to go out with them, but something inside her was holding back and she really didn't know where it came from. She had never pulled back from adventure as a child. She was the one who had nearly frightened her grandmum to death by disappearing into the forest around their home at the age of only two. With wild animals both magical and mundane her grandmum had nearly stopped dead in her tracks when Cassandra had come playfully running from the forest a full four hours later with a deer and unicorn right behind her.

Still something had made her say no, and the reasoning behind it was still a mystery to her. Maybe she would take them up on that offer if they asked her again. Just as she was thinking this the portal door swung open and both Fred and George came stumbling into the room, falling into a pile on the floor.

They were both out of breath and giggling like mad as they lay there sprawled across the floor like two rag dolls. Cassandra couldn't help, but laugh at the two of them like that. Her laughter made both boys look up quickly with a start. At seeing it was only Cassandra they both smiled and worried expression that had taken them over faded quickly.

"It's only you," said Fred as he tried to detangle himself from his brother.

"Oh, thanks!" replied Cassandra in a falsely hurt tone.

"Oh, you know what he means," said George as he finished pushing his brother off of his robes. "We're just glad it wasn't someone else" he continued another smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"And what have you two been up too tonight?" Cassandra asked with a better than average guess in mind.

Both boys looked at each for a moment a silent communication, that Cassandra had become accustom too with the two of them, taking place. "Oh, nothing," said Fred with a smile broader than the grounds of Hogwarts plastered across his face.

Raising her eyebrow she looked from twin to twin knowing certainly well that something was going on. "Are you trying to tell me that you two" she motioned from Fred to George and back again. "Are completely innocent for the first time in your lives?"

All three of them fell into laughter over that one. Neither boy could keep a straight face as they pulled up chairs next to Cassandra. A wild and excited look flashing in their eyes told Cassandra that they were most defiantly not innocent now, nor had they ever been.

"We saw it!" said George in a hushed tone, the excitement of their adventure still radiating in his voice as he spoke.

"Saw it?" asked Cassandra with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, we saw it!" continued Fred. "The reason why the third hall corridor is forbidden this year," his voice trembled with enthusiasm.

"Oh?" Cassandra's expression perked up in an instant.

"Yeah!" the two boys said as one.

"And?" Cassandra prodded them.

"A dog," remarked George.

"A _big_ dog!" replied Fred.

"A dog?" Cassandra repeated in a questioning voice. "Why would they forbid us from going near a dog? Even a big dog?"

"Well it's got _three_ heads!" Fred said as if Cassandra hadn't been listening to them at all.

"And it's the size of the whole corridor!" continued George before Cassandra could interject.

Cassandra's eyes got wide at the realization of what the boys were saying. A dog, the size of the corridors of Hogwarts was living in the third floor hallway. Not just any dog, but a dog with three heads! Cassandra felt speechless as she thought about this. _Why in the name of Merlin would the school have a dog like that, let alone have one lose in one of the hallways?_ She thought to herself.

George looked at Cassandra with a bit of strange expression. "You ok Cass?" he asked. "You look like you might pass out or something."

"Err" she began before actually remembering how to talk. "No, I'm alright." she finished as she shook her head a little to clear out the cobwebs.

Giving her best playful smile she looked up at the two boys. "And you got away from that thing!" she said in almost disbelief.

The two boys started laughing again. "Just barely," said George as he showed her the back of his robes.

A large rip that started about midway down the back ran the length of the robe. Cassandra could see that the edges were still wet with saliva and a lump seemed to form in her throat. They could really have been hurt this time.

"George" Cassandra began a truly worried expression on her face. However, neither of the two boy's faces showed any sign of worry or even of fear. They were laughing and merry just as they always were. Cassandra shook her head; they wouldn't change even if she did try to lecture them.

"Hand it here" she said as she held her hand out. George gave her a quizzical look before doing as he was told. With a quick word and swish of her wand the long rip began to mend itself. In a moment it was as good new and Cassandra handed it back over to George who was smiling softly at her.

"Thanks Cass" he replied as she handed him back the robe, a softer than normal tone in his voice.

"So, when are you going to come out with us Cass?" questioned Fred, a wicked looking grin sliding across his lips.

_This is my chance_ she thought. "Anytime you're ready for me," she said as boldly as she could.

Fred and George both looked at her with a questioning glance before excitement lit up their faces. The corner of their lips pulled up into bright smiles and the brown of their eyes dancing with delight. It looked as though they were so excited they might jump on her at any moment and torture her with hugs or tickles. Instead they began to laugh, still watching Cassandra with a certain fascination. _I guess they didn't expect me to say yes_ she thought to herself before she was overcome with her own laughter.

**Chapter 77: Magenta Coldren**

Magenta sat in the Quidditch Pitch and watched as three scarlet figures zoom around the field on their broomsticks. They tossed the quaffle around, ducking and swooping and diving. Magenta had an itch to join them. Chaser had always been her favourite position. She sighed wistfully and returned to writing her History of Magic essay, due in two days.

She looked up again when she heard someone shout.

"Hey, you with the pink hair!" called a black haired girl. She had a regal air about her. Magenta recognized her as Angelina Johnson. She eased her broom down a bit until it hovered just off the ground. She hopped down and was followed by her companions, one a sweet looking blonde with dark eyes, named Katie Bell and the other looked much like the first, dark haired and dark eyed. If Magenta was right, this was Alicia Spinnet. They all were very pretty, and, judging by their robes, were the chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet.

"Hey, we're trying to train up for the first game. We need another player. Can you fly?" asked the first one. Magenta nodded. "Can you play a chasers position?" she questioned. Magenta squinted up at the girl, the sun was behind her. She couldn't quite see her face.

"Yeah, I used to play all the time." she said.

"Good, go get a broom, we need fourth, we're gonna play two on two." said the blonde.

Magenta stood and walked over to the broom shed. She emerged with one of the school brooms. She walked to the center of the field, mounted, and kicked off the ground.

Suddenly, Magenta was being carried up, up and up at the mercy of the November winds. She let the breeze caress her face and basked in the feeling or glorious freedom the air gave her for a long moment. The faint late fall sun shone upon her, making her warm despite the nippy autumn air.

She was brought back to reality when she heard someone calling her. Magenta whipped her broom around and caught the quaffle just in time. She saw the blonde rushing at her, and quickly took action.

Magenta dived out of the way and then swooped back up and began to race towards the opposite goal posts. She dodged Katie again, then Alicia. She realized she was playing as a partner to Angelina. She saw Angelina racing beside her and quickly passed the quaffle, she caught it, then dodged Katie, threw it back to Magenta, who sent it soaring through the hoop.

The better part of the next two hours was spent with the four girls zooming around the Pitch, passing the quaffle and switching up teams and such. At the end, they were all quite winded and were sore from all the flying. They all flopped down on the grass, their broomsticks discarded in a heap near by.

"Hey, I never caught your name," said Angelina, staring up at the sky as the other three were.

"Magenta Coldren." Magenta answered, absently fiddling with a piece of grass.

"Well, Magenta, you're a hell of a chaser." said Katie, giggling a bit. Magenta chuckled.

"I used to play at my old school, and back in D.C." she commented.

"D.C.?" asked Alicia.

"Washington D.C., I live in America."

"Oh."

"Magenta, do you know Alondra Bracho?" asked Katie.

"Yeah... she's great." said Magenta.

"I know. She's a real sweetie, isn't she?" Magenta, Alicia and Angelina all made an agreeing noise.

"She's a real looker too," said Magenta. Angelina giggled.

"True, but you're not so bad yourself, Magenta." she comment. Magenta went a bit pink.

"Ditto, to all of you." Magenta replied. "Do you three know Erin Stephens?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's a nice kid. Very pretty as well." said Alicia. The other all made another agreeing noise.

"Hey, Magenta, who are those two you're always hanging out with? The redhead and the boy with the long hair? Magenta smiled.

"Cassandra Serenity and Daniel Smith. Daniel is another American, like Alondra. Cassandra's from up north, I think. She's great as well, and very pretty. Really smart too. Daniel is... cool. He's real brave, and a hell of a fighter. Strong for his size," said Magenta.

"So, Magenta, you fancy him or something? You're always with him and Cassandra." commented Katie.

"Daniel? Nah... He's not repulsive, but I'm not too interested in boys yet," said Magenta. "As far as I'm concerned, boys are like... entertainment. Beat 'em a 'male sport' and they get all grumpy. What babies." she said, causing her companions to break out in giggles, which she couldn't help but join.

"Well, I really have to go, I have a truck load of homework," said Magenta, pushing herself up off the ground. The others followed suit.

"Well, Magenta, it was great talking to you. See you around!" called Angelina as Magenta jogged back over to the stands to retrieve her school things.

"I like that kid." said Angelina as she, Katie and Alicia made their way back up to the castle.

"I do too," said Katie and Alicia in unison. They all giggled and continued up to the school, all wearing a broad grin.

**Chapter 78: Alondra Bracho**

It was the dawn of a new day, the sun was just peeking over the horizon and the cold morning air was cool and strong.

Alondra sat under her favourite Oak, dressed in her school uniform and wizards robes, but also with a burgundy flannel blanket wrapped around her for warmth. Her long golden locks were spread about her in a spun gold shawl. Her caramel eyes were misty and seemed far away from the then and there.

She was busy day-dreaming about her hometown, her beloved Harmony and how much she missed it. Especially now with Fall in full bloom, Harmony was the place to be for rainbow colored leaves to adorn the streets. She especially missed her family, her mama's joyful laugh, her father's deep eyes full of warmth and wisdom, her older brother Jason's heartfelt advice and overprotective nature, and finally her little brother Ethan's happy gurgles. Alondra sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into the warmth of her blanket.

"Alondra? Blimey, what are you doing here?" a Scottish brogue called from behind her. Alondra turned her head and there stood, Oliver Wood, dressed in his gold and scarlet Quidditch robes holding a broom at his side. His dark hair ruffled in the wind and his chocolate brown eyes looked pleasant yet concerned.

"Hi, Oliver! I was just...thinking, about my hometown, family, and well lots of other things," Alondra replied and smiled as he sat down next to her. Placing his broom at his side and looking at her closely.

"Uh huh, lot on your mind, eh? Care to share? You look like you could use some advice," Oliver piped up. Alondra bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"It's like you read my mind!... err, I mean, I was just thinking how much I miss my older brother Jason because of that very reason. He's 6 years older than me, but he never let that come between our special bond. He's my mentor, my confidant,...I'm surprised I haven't lost it without his advice here," Alondra confessed heartedly. Oliver looked to her kindly, but then furrowed his brows curiously.

"What about that bloke, err, you know the Slytherin. Aren't you two close?" Oliver inquired, and Alondra giggled softly.

"Oh yes, Sebastian. Well, he's my best friend... my partner in crime! He was the first friend I ever made and I don't know what I'd do without him, he's my constant support. But I try to get him to trust me with his secrets like I have trusted him with some of mine. Yet he still doesn't want to open his heart to, but I don't pressure him...in time I know he'll realize I'm here for him like he is for me...He's a little childish in that area... Oh, Oliver, I'm sorry I'm babbling! I'm sure this is pretty meaningless to you," Alondra said shyly and a soft pink blush invaded her delicate features. Oliver chuckled and smiled warmly to her.

"No, no. I appreciate that you're willing to talk so openly to me, really. But Alondra something has been nagging at me and well, I have to ask you," Oliver said.

"Oh, well, sure! Please go ahead,"

"Why are you more often than not out here alone. I mean I know you have plenty of friends here. Err, Cassandra, Magenta, Daniel, Katie, Angelina, the twins, Harry, Ron and even Hermione! And me, of course! You do know we're here for you, right?" Oliver mentioned and a warm feeling rushed over Alondra at the mention of all her wonderful friends. She gave him a dazzling smile and nodded.

"I know, Oliver. And believe me when I tell you how lucky I feel to have you all as my friends...but, well, you're gonna think I'm mad. Every time I'm with my friends...I just feel, well, SO inferior to them." Alondra confessed heartedly.

"I don't understand. They make you feel this way?" Oliver questioned concernedly and for a brief second, Alondra thought she saw the same brotherly protection that she had seen time and time again in Jason's eyes, in Oliver's just then.

"Oh, no! No, of course not. They're all so kind and considerate towards me... even Hermione. Don't laugh! Honestly, my insecurities come to me from me. As bizarre as that sounds," Alondra sighed.

"No, that makes perfect sense. Tell me about it, Alondra." Oliver offered warmly, Alondra hesitated and Oliver chuckled ruffling her hair playfully. Alondra laughed joyfully.

"Come now, Alondra. Think of me as, Jason! Like you were talking to your older brother," Oliver boasted a bit.

"Really?" Alondra inquired.

"Yes. You know, kiddo, since you walked into our train the first day of school...I knew there was something special about you. I'm serious, you were so kind, bubbly, friendly, and not to mention patient! Don't laugh, kiddo! I'm very serious. I mean I know what the whole school thinks...'Oh look there's Wood, that Quidditch obsessed bloke. He doesn't think about anything else'," Oliver confessed and mimicked the last part. Alondra stifled a laugh.

"Well, I know for a fact that's not at all true! You've got plenty of other things on your mind," Alondra said playfully. Oliver quirked a brow.

"Really? Like?" He questioned intrigued.

"Well, I've seen the looks you give Snape, McGonagall...Erin," Alondra teased heartedly. Oliver gaped at the younger blonde girl, amazed at her observations.

"See, I knew it! If I recall correctly though, you never talk about anything else but Quidditch with her. You need a new topic, her eyes or her smile? And I have to admit Oliver, I could've sworn I saw chemistry between you and Katie on the train..." Alondra added sneakingly. Oliver hesitated to answer, he noticed Alondra could be very sneaky and playful when she wanted to be and that brought a smile to his face.

"Okay! Enough about me. So, are you going to consider me as your brother and tell me what your insecurities around your friends are or not?" Oliver piped up and Alondra laughed giddily.

"Fine! Consider yourself my older brother... I just hope you can put up with me," Alondra warned playfully.

"Oh, I think I'll manage. I don't have any siblings so be prepared to be very overprotected," Oliver said grinning.

"Been there done that!" Alondra exclaimed and they both laughed loudly. Alondra then turned to face him, and removed her blanket from around her shoulder to drape over her legs and Oliver's.

"This could take a while, so you'll need to keep warm," Alondra joked and Oliver smirked pleasantly. He nodded for her to proceed.

"Okay, well, I feel very inferior to my friends. They're all so unique and strong in their own ways. I mean take, Magenta...she's hip, pretty, feisty, brave, smart...she intimidates you at first, but she has a big, big heart! Oh, and Cassie, I mean when doesn't she have a warm smile on her lovely face? And have you seen how brilliant she is in all subjects and how handy she is with a wand! And Daniel, he's courageous, playful, loyal, and defensive of us all! I mean you should've seen him on Hallo-... err, I mean...He's just genuinely a very nice boy. Erin," Alondra then added wiggling her eyebrows. Oliver stifled a smile and slapped her leg playfully. Alondra squealed.

"Hey! I was only going to mention that she comes off as quiet and shy, but she's quite energetic, sporty, and spontaneous! She's just very much fun to be around," Alondra concluded the summary of her friends. Oliver sighed and smiled.

"You have great friends, kiddo."

"Yea, I do. And like I said...they've got nothing to with my insecurities. They always make me feel good about myself, but I'm the one that feels I'm not good enough for them," Alondra told him heartedly, a light frown on her face.

"How do you mean?" Oliver asked confused.

"I'm weak! Not to mention, muggle born! I'm spacey, careless, not to mention clingy. I hide behind others and not have the nerve to face my fears and insecurities head on. Jason always scolded me for that, I always hid behind him in Harmony... and now I tend to hide behind Magenta, Daniel and Cassandra! Plus, I'm just plain strange...there's certain things about me I don't even understand," Alondra sighed heavily.

"Alondra, would you listen to yourself? Merlin! Do you have any self-appreciation?" Oliver said heartedly. Alondra paused and looked to her hands timidly.

"Alondra, you need to stop thinking these things about yourself! You're a terrific lass! You're kind, bubbly, girly, smart, sensitive, gifted at singing...Yes! We've all heard you at some point and your voice is amazing. Not to mention you're pretty as hec, kiddo! Which, of course that little detail will make my older brother role more difficult. Since I'll have to knock those blokes away from you," Oliver stated warmly and patted her back softly.

Alondra laughed joyously and suddenly flung herself at Oliver and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Oliver! Thank you for listening to me and making me feel better about myself. Are you sure you don't have any siblings? Especially girl siblings?" Alondra piped up happily and Oliver laughed. He got to his feet and offered her hand. She thankfully took it and got to her feet as well. She dusted herself off, picked up her blanket and folded it neatly. She then turned to Oliver and gave her trademark dazzling smile.

"Breakfast, little sis?" he offered Alondra and she nodded happily. She slipped her arm through his and as the two friends, now considering each other family walked to the Great Hall, Oliver and Alondra saw Cedric Diggory walk up to them.

"Hey, Wood. Hi, Allie!" Cedric greeted them politely. Oliver quirked a brow and noticed a mysterious gleam in Cedric's hazel eyes as he looked to Alondra. While Alondra seemed to smile sweetly and at him and a faint blush adorned her cheeks.

"Hi, Cedric! How are you?" Alondra greeted him right back warmly. Oliver breathed deep and smirked.

"Diggory," He nodded casually and turned to Alondra.

"I'll see you inside, kiddo." Oliver told her, patted her arm softly and with a nod at Cedric disappeared behind the doors of the Great Hall. Alondra stifled a giggle at how well Oliver was handling his 'big brother' role. Cedric also seemed intrigued at the usual stiff and arrogant Quidditch captain's friendly demeanour just then.

"So, is there something I should be aware of between you and Oliver, Allie?" Cedric questioned hesitantly. Alondra smiled softly and shrugged, poking Cedric's arm playfully. He grinned at her.

"Did I forget to mention that Oliver is my older brother?" Alondra remarked teasingly and laughed joyously at the stunned and confused expression on Cedric's handsome face.Chapter 79: Daniel Smith

Harry Potter gave his fellow first year a dirty look. He had trouble forcing down a few pieces of toast, while Daniel was halfway through a huge pile of eggs, bacon, toast, kippers, and fruit. A large porridge bowl lay next to his plate, completely voided. The smaller boy, knowing exactly what he was thinking, grinned saucily at him. "You gonna eat that toast, Potter?"

"Get stuffed, Smith," Harry said, less than good-naturedly.

"Thanks, dude, I intend to," Daniel said.

After finishing breakfast, he joined the rest of the male players in the locker room. There were four of them, one for each gender and one for each house playing. The Slytherin's had only one girl on their team this year, a burly seventh-year. It was whispered that she held onto the Keeper spot not because she was good, but because she threatened to beat up any boy who tried to take it from her. All of their other players and reserves were in the boy's room.

The Gryffindor's were a bit more balanced. All three starting Chasers were female. The other players were boys. Daniel was between the twins, cheerfully swapping zingers.

Fred eyed Daniel in his uniform. "You look good, kid. Like a Beater, only smaller."

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel replied. "At least I'm not tall and skinny like you. Tell me, if you sit still too long, do people hang their hats on you?"

"Oh, that's cute," George said. "I like you, kid, I like you a lot. And so, tomorrow at noon, you may climb me."

"Cool," said Daniel, grinning nastily. "I'll bring my _ice-axe."_

General laughter all around. Despite their insults, the three respected each other. Daniel was awed by the twins' seamless teamwork, and they were equally amazed by how effective he was, despite the fact that he weighed only 45 percent as much as the average beater did.

"It's time," Oliver Wood said in his Irish brogue. "Ready, Harry." Harry nodded, eyes wide. "How 'bout you, Danny-boy?" Wood added.

Daniel nodded. He usually preferred to be called by his full name, but for some reason, he liked Oliver's nickname for him. Maybe it was the way his Irish brogue made it sound. "Ready when you are."

"OK. You know where you're supposed to go, right?" Daniel nodded again. "All right, then."

The team, save Daniel, headed for the field entrance. As a reserve, Daniel would not go on with the starting team. Rather, he discreetly headed up into the stands, lugging his used Comet 240 with him. The Comet was not in the same league as Harry's Nimbus 2000, but it was a serviceable ride, and it offered good stability. The broom dealer in Hogsmeade, eager to sell McGonagall on the Nimbus 2000, had offered to throw the Comet in for a mere five galleons if she bought the Nimbus. McGonagall, being Scottish, couldn't resist that.

As the team reached the gate, he heard Wood's voice: "Scared, Potter?" No audible response from Harry. "Well, I was scared my first time."

"What happened?"

"I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head two minutes in, woke up in the hospital a week later."

Daniel laughed to himself. "Great, Wood. Way to build his confidence there."

By the time he was up in the stands, the fourteen players were swirling around the stadium, accompanied by Madame Hooch. Most of Daniel's class still took lessons with her, though Daniel was exempted: it was agreed that he got enough flying in during practice.

The Gryffindor's were a cheering, jostling mass in their part of the stands. Although most of the teachers were in a separate box, Hagrid was among Daniel's housemates, dressed in red and gold along with the rest of them. He had been a Gryffindor in his Hogwarts days. Across the pitch were the Slytherin's, and Argus Filch among them. Filch had never attended Hogwarts and had no preference for any house, he just always favoured the side that his arch nemeses, Fred and George, were NOT on.

Magenta had seated herself next to Daniel. "Pretty exciting, huh? Your first game."

"Well, I'm just a reserve," Daniel said. "For me to get in, Slytherin has to cheat, Fred or George has to be hurt, and Madame Hooch has to see it." That last part was the tough one: the Slytherin's frequently cheated, and people got hurt quite a bit, but they were very good at doing it when Hooch's back was turned.

"Still, you're in uniform," Magenta said.

"We're looking for a spare Chaser," Daniel said. "And I heard Angelina and the others talking about how good you were."

"Yeah, right," Magenta said. "I heard Madame Pomfrey is on a first name basis with you. Last week, a broken arm. Week before that, cracked ribs."

Before Daniel could reply, the game began, and there was no point in trying to communicate, it was too loud and chaotic.

The Gryffindor's began strongly. They were a young team: one fifth-year, four-thirds, a second, and a first. However, Wood knew how to play to their strengths, speed and agility. The Gryffindor's scored two quick goals, with Wood keeping the goal clear. However, that infuriated Slytherin Chaser Marcus Flint, who looked like one of his grandparents might have been related to one of the uninvited Halloween guests. He swiped a Beater club and used it to knock a Bludger at Wood, knocking him silly. Had Hooch seen this, she would have called a penalty and permitted a substitution, but she had not.

With Wood gone, Slytherin began to run up the score. It got worse when two of the chasers slammed Angelina into a pillar. This was considered legal, and Gryffindor had no spare Chaser anyway.

Daniel eyed the cheering Slytherin's with distaste. How, he wondered, could they condone such dirty tactics? Among them, he noticed the young gymnast he worked out alongside in the morning. She looked decidedly apprehensive. Not surprising, she had once (during their few actual conversations) told him that she didn't like heights. And the stands were, after all, a good ten meters above the pitch.

Suddenly, a fight erupted at the other end of the pitch, involving Fred, George, Marcus Flint, and a couple of other Slytherin's. Nearly everyone was watching this. Daniel, however, had seen the Snitch flutter past. Harry was close by. He looked up at Harry, to see if he had noticed. And he had. He leaned forward to go for it, and. . . .

_The broom went out of control, shaking and jouncing in the air. _

Harry was nearly flung off outright. He managed to hang on, but the broom went on jouncing and shaking. Daniel didn't bother to look to the stands; he kept his eye on Harry as his teammate fell off sideways. Then he was holding on with two hands. Then one hand slipped off. And then…

Determinedly, Daniel leaped astride his broom and shot skyward. An eighth player on the field was a penalty at least and could even cause a forfeit. But he understood that some things matter more than victory.

Harry was holding on with his last ounce of strength when he heard a voice below him. _"Potter!"_ He looked down and saw Daniel, hovering below him. He dropped down to Daniel's broom, and the two of them shot back to the stands. Daniel sat down in the sub box and tried to look nonchalant. His charade was not necessary; Madame Hooch was far too busy breaking up the squabble below.

Up in the stands, Hermione sighed in relief, putting her wand away. She had not liked the idea of having to hex Snape. Behind her, Professor Quirrell stared at the two boys in the stands, a look of pure venom in his eyes.

Wood, looking dazed, flew over. "Potter? What are you doing here?"

"I... uh, I lost my broom," Harry said, pointing. Whoever was jinxing the broom had lost interest in it when Harry dropped from it; it lay abandoned on the pitch.

Oliver pulled his wand. _"Accio, broom." _Harry's Nimbus sprang into his hand. "Here. Go do your job!"

Harry did just that, returning to the air. Daniel kept him under close watch, but there was no further trouble with his broomstick. He caught the Snitch a few minutes later, the final score being 200-100, Gryffindor was victorious.

Back in the locker room, Daniel changed out of his red robes. Most of the players were headed for the shower, though he had no need for one: his fifteen-second flight had not caused him to sweat much.

As he buttoned up his white shirt (as mentioned, he had no decent clothes other than his school ones), he felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry, still in his sweaty and grass-stained uniform.

Daniel nodded to him. "You all right, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks to you."

Daniel gave him a smile. "Don't sweat it, dude. You'd have done the same for me."

As he left the locker room, he ran smack into a very severe-faced Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Smith. Madame Hooch might not have noticed your little display of rule breaking, earlier. However, I did."

Daniel said nothing.

"I'm certain you knew the rules of the game, and yet you chose to break them." Daniel started to reply, but she interrupted. "Therefore, I have no choice but to award twenty-five points to Gryffindor."

Daniel nodded. "I see," he said. "All right, Professor. I've learned my lesson."

"Good," McGonagall said, and walked off, clearly trying very hard not to grin.

**Chapter 80: Erin Stephens**

Erin smiled softly to herself as she read the letter from her mum. She had been a little worried that her mum would have forgotten her birthday, as she was so far away. She should have known better. At breakfast she was thrilled to receive a long letter from her mother, and a promise that something special was on its way to her. She had no idea what the mysterious present might be, which lent an air of excitement to the day, despite boring lessons and taunting looks from certain slimy Slytherin boys.

November 17th. Erin's 12th birthday. She did not expect much; her birthdays had always been quiet affairs, and she had not even mentioned it to her friends at Hogwarts, so she did not expect any presents or special attention. She had dressed in her favourite Quidditch T-shirt—the one she had been wearing when she first met Oliver.

Oliver made the day special to her; despite the fact hat he did not know it was her birthday. Whenever he was near she felt a thrill of excitement run through her... her stomach would flip-flop with every smile he turned her way, and she knew that her feelings for him were not simply those of a friend. But how he felt, she knew not. Erin had next-to-no experience with boys, and the things she thought might indicate interest might just as easily indicate indigestion. But regardless of how he felt, the days were better with him to talk to, to walk to meals with, to fly with.

Erin opened the letter from her mum and skimmed it once more. She was so home sick today! Nobody told her how hard it would be to be away from home on her birthday. In the letter her mum had scripted out what they'd be doing if she were at home. Though it was probably meant to make her feel happy, it only made her miss home even more. She sniffled, swiping at some tears that dared escape, despite her noble attempt at bravery.

She snuggled deep in the big squashy sofa pillows on the couch by the fire. The common room was mostly empty now, and Erin felt herself slipping into a comfortable half-sleep. She allowed the dreams to claim her, and was unaware of the hand that moved a stray lock of hair from her forehead before lifting the letter from her hands.

When she awoke some time later, she clumsily made her way up the stairs to her bed, completely oblivious that anyone had touched her, or that anything had changed.


	9. Chapters 81 to 90

**Chapter 81: Magenta Coldren**

_Dear Magenta, _

Hey, how have you been, little one? Things at home have simply not been the same without you. It's so quiet in the house. Wow, now there's something I never expected to say.

So, how is Hogwarts? Everyone is treating you well, right? They better be. Things here are quiet. The Order has been busy lately. Some idiot in Montana thinks he has the power to override the Ministry. I've been there quite a bit lately.

Everyone at home misses you. The Kernals across the street ask about you all the time and Mrs. McJackson is apparently knitting you something. Not sure what. Also, Micaela Williams misses you, she comes by everyday looking for you and is almost to tears when I tell her you aren't home. I must say, I agree, I miss you a lot as well.

The bookstore is going well, lately. Lots of business these days, I have to get a new clerk. Speaking of the shop, Patsy and Jake say hi.

So, Magenta, now for the big question: What house are you in? You haven't told me yet. And, who are you hanging out with these days? Who's your favourite teacher? Favourite subject? Are you hating having to wear a uniform yet? You had better write soon, or I may have to come up there myself.

Well, sweetie, I have to go, business calls. I wish I could write more. I'll be expecting a reply...

Love,  
Aunt Viv

Dear Maggie,

Magenta Lillith Bellona Coldren where have you been? You promised to write me! Its Cordy! I've been waiting for a letter! Oh well, too late now, I'm writing you anyways. Okay, how are those Brits treating you? Or, are there any Americans there? Hmmm...

Well, OK, how have you been? I'm fine... So is my family. I hope you are as well. There has been nothing interesting here without you, Maggie.

Well, I gotta go finish homework. Don't know why, but my parents aren't letting me go back to magic school for another year. Darn. Well, I'll be expecting a reply. Talk to you soon!

We love you, Maggie, me and Josh and... and Clara.

Love,  
Cordy

Magenta smiled at her letters until Cordy's last words registered with her. She frowned. Clara.

Josh, Cordy, Clara and Magenta had all gone to Moor Castle together, and had been friends to the last. Clara had been killed in the Moor Castle massacre, and the three remaining friends thought of her everyday. Things would never be the same.

Magenta wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at the clock. It was 11 P.M.. She resolved to write them in the morning. Yawning, she stood and headed up to bed.

_I'll write them in the morning. In the morning... she thought as she drifted off to sleep..._

Chapter 82: Cassandra Serenity 

Walking through the bitter cold of the late November morning Cassandra couldn't help, but feel a pang of doubt inside of herself. The holidays were coming and she just wasn't sure if she wanted to return home yet. So many things had changes since she was last there. She had friends now who were just like her, well not just like her, but human and her own age. These were the first human friends she had ever had and it felt wonderful to be part of their group.

However, at the same time Cassandra worried she might do or say something that would make her friends angry. Because she had never had friends like this before, Cassandra always felt a bit like she was there, but not at the same time. _Alone in a crowd of people_ she thought to herself as she walked with her friends to the great hall for breakfast.

Daniel and Magenta were talking animatedly about the recent Quidditch game and their friends on the team. Alondra and Erin were joking around with Oliver Wood on the other side of the table. Cassandra sat in the middle of it all with a soft smile on her face and a feeling of only somewhat belonging.

Looking to her left Cassandra saw Harry, Ron and Hermione chatting quiet between themselves. They had been doing that a lot lately she noted to herself. Just as she was looking away two emerald green eyes caught hers. Harry was staring right at her with a questioning glace. They both seemed to be feeling the same sort of inward loneliness and could see in each other a person just like them. The two stared at each other for a moment or so sharing their silent moment before they both looked away, being pulled into the conversations around them.

"What about you Cass?" Magenta asked while tugging lightly on Cassandra's arm.

"Um, what?" was the only reply Cassandra could give.

"What Quidditch team is your favourite?" Daniel added in after Magenta.

"I don't really have one." Cassandra replied to the two of them before once again pulling away from the conversation.

It wasn't that her friends didn't include her in their conversations because they always seemed to be trying to pull her out from within herself. Still sometimes Cassandra wondered if she really had a part in their little group. Or did she just skirt to the fringes of the group. There, but somehow removed as well.

Taking another sip of her pumpkin juice Cassandra started to think about the up coming holidays. They would be upon them all soon and with them came a few choices. Should she go back home to Tranquillity Grove or stay here at Hogwarts? Both had their own points to them.

Going home would mean seeing her mother, which was a chaos of emotions for the young girl. Juliet, Cassandra's mother, was only a shell of a person really. After the last war and the death of her husband and closest friends she had retreated in on herself. Now she moved through life a ghost of a person. Juliet's dull lifeless green eyes that never acknowledged anyone or anything staring out from beneath a pale, frail, body of a woman Cassandra called mum.

As if this wasn't enough for Cassandra to take, but now she might have to share the holidays with a cousin that she had only recently met through letters. Ray seemed nice enough and Cassandra enjoyed the letters they shared together, but a fear was deep in Cassandra that Ray would mock the only family Cassandra had even had.

"Cass, can you pass the butter please?" Alondra asked with a smile, breaking Cassandra from the thoughts that had gripped at her heart.

"Sure" Cassandra mumbled as she handed Alondra the butter with her usual soft smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Alondra began talking again to Erin and Oliver with the occasional glace and comment for to Cass, Magenta, and Daniel. The latter two still engorged in their animated conversation though the topic had shifted from Quidditch to classes. The world around her a buzz with motion and life, Cassandra could only hear bits and pieces of things as she thought about events that had happen to her recently.

Only last night she had, for the first time, been able to perform the Disillusionment charm without error. It had taken her nearly nine weeks to get it correct, but she was very pleased the first time she had made a goblet full of pumpkin juice go invisible. Bringing it back had been even simpler, which was a relief to Cassandra as that she didn't want Quistle upset at her for making his dishes disappear.

A spark of joy lit up in Cassandra as she thought back to the weeks following Halloween. Hermione had been very changed by her experience with a troll because she no longer gave Cassandra resentful looks when they both did well in class. Actually, the two had been studying together off and on for the last three weeks. Quizzing each other and trying to stump the other with impossibly hard questions. Their other friends thought both of them mad, but their enjoyed the good intellectual challenge that they posed for each other.

"I'm planning on going home for the holidays" Magenta said with a smile. Cass knew how much she missed her aunt back home and thought it was a wonderful idea for Magenta to see her again.

"Not me, I'm staying here. Nothing really to go back to anyways" was Daniel's reply.

"Cass you'll probably being going home too, huh?" remarked Magenta casually.

"Oh" taking a moment to pull herself back into the conversation Cassandra blinked her eyes and gave a sigh. "I don't really know yet. I haven't decided." she answered with a soft and frail tone. Both of her friends gave her questioning looks.

"Well why wouldn't you? You have a nice house and family you can spend time with." Daniel didn't understand the reasons behind why she felt scared of going home. But that wasn't his fault, Cassandra had never told any of her friends about her mum.

"I know, but I just don't know yet." Was the only reply Cassandra could really think of right now without going into everything at home. Daniel gave a shrug and turned his attention back to Magenta. Magenta, however, was watching Cass for some sign of what was going on. All she saw though was Cassandra's normal soft smile and two blue-grey eyes that held no extra meaning behind them.

I should tell them Cassandra thought to herself, but then the doubts of what they would say or how they would react crept into place again. Would she lose her only friends because of her family? Or worse yet, would she lose them when they found out she had been keeping things from them?

With those questions pulling at her heart Cassandra remained as she was. A young girl with a soft smile on her rose red lip. Sitting there with friends all around her, but feeling truly alone in the world.

**Chapter 83: Alondra Bracho & Sebastian Stirling**

"So I can breathe...Ohhhhhh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real...I like the way that feels...Ohhhhhhhhh it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself, I like how you can teeeelll...Ohhhhhh I love how you can tell," Alondra sang heartedly to herself.

She was busy scribbling some Potions homework; she frowned and massaged her temples. She should have stayed in the library with her friends, but she needed air. And out there she felt calm and free. It was a habit for her to be singing to herself constantly. Her papa had always told her she had the gift of song flowing through her. She smiled happily remembering her parents and brothers. Sighing she placed her parchment aside and stretched lazily on the grass under her favourite Oak. She realized just how much time she tended to spend there now. It was her sanctuary and secret place to think, study, and daydream...

Despite the cold weather and light snowfall, she loved being outside. She loved cold and snowy days, it reminded her a lot of Harmony. The wind rustled through the bare branches, it talked to her, soothed her, and the fluffy white clouds took on different shapes and sizes in the grey sky. She had tied her long blonde hair up in a high pony tail that morning and now with the wind's touch, a few locks escaped and adorned her rosy cheeks angelically.

"Alondra!" a voice called and Alondra turned to see Sebastian looking to her, surprised and relieved. She smiled sweetly and waved.

"Hi... stranger. Merlin, Seb! I feel like I haven't talked to you in so long!" Alondra told him and motioned for him to sit next to her. Sebastian ran a hand through his neatly combed dark hair and hesitated, but eventually sat.

"I've been looking for you, Alondra. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately, it's just that...well, I've... err, been adjusting to my place in Slytherin. Like I'm sure you have been in Gryffindor." Sebastian replied softly and avoided her eyes. Alondra furrowed her brows and eyed him curiously. Sebastian looked jumpy, unsure and shy...not like himself at all. Alondra cleared her throat.

"So, how did you know where to find me? ESP?" Alondra teased and shoved him playfully. Sebastian looked to her and chuckled lightly, though the smile didn't reach his eyes like usual. Alondra smiled but bit her lip, worried.

"I've been looking for you, Alondra. Your friends... err, Cassandra and Magenta were in the library and they said I might find you out here." Sebastian spoke up and played with a few strands of grass in his hand.

"You were looking for me? Really? Did you need something? Is everything ok at home with your parents?" Alondra rushed to ask, her delicate features full of concern and care. Sebastian looked to her, and shut his eyes painfully. He shook his head, amazed at how much she cared for him. Always asking if everything was all right with him, being protective and tender at the same time.

Alondra was watching him worriedly, he was acting so strangely. His eyes looked a little hollow and icy. His face had a uncomfortable expression and not once had he maintained eye contact with her...it was very strange for him. Alondra felt a wave of thoughts rush into her mind. She winced and put a hand to her forehead. They were all Sebastian's thoughts...

'Would you just tell her!' 'Be a proud Slytherin, say it and just walk away... DO IT!' 'If I don't do this now, I won't get another chance...she's constantly with her little friends...and now that bloke of a Hufflepuff follows her everywhere' 'Oh yea, that pathetic git!' 'Father will explode if I don't tell him it's done with in my next letter' 'I'm sorry, Persephone'

Alondra breathed heavily and then snapped her eyes open.

"Damn it, Sebastian!" she exclaimed angrily and stood up abruptly, dusting off her robes impatiently. Sebastian looked to her and noticed the familiar haunted look in her caramel eyes. He exhaled heavily and stood up, turned to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have no permission to read my thoughts, Alondra Bracho!" Sebastian snapped at her seriously. Alondra gaped and then shook her head rolling her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You better than anyone know I can't control my powers well! And when you come here looking so unsure and avoiding eye contact... Well, your thoughts scream louder at me than anything!" Alondra defended herself. Sebastian smirked and rolled his own eyes.

"Fine, whatever Alondra! If you know what it is I wanted to tell you, then I can go." Sebastian retorted and turned to walk away. Alondra gasped at his insensitivity...he just was not acting like the Sebastian she had known for years.

"Sebastian! You can't just leave and not explain why you think we can't and shouldn't be friends anymore!" Alondra argued frustratingly taking a hold of his arm. He slowly turned to face her and felt his heart break at the sad and pleading look in her eyes...it surprised Sebastian however that she had not tears in them. He shook his head and yanked his arm out of her grasp. Alondra gaped at his harshness and Sebastian looked up to the sky and closed his eyes.

'I have to do this...there is no other way..' he told himself hastily and hoped Alondra hadn't heard that. He breathed in deep and looked down at his best friend. Gathering every ounce of courage, he narrowed his eyes at her angrily and stuck out his chest pompously.

"I simply don't want to be your friend anymore, Alondra! Face it we're too different! Doesn't the fact that we're in different houses with different attributes tell you anything? You're the heroine and I'm the villain... you're the m...m..." Sebastian spat but stuttered at the end. Alondra shook her head defiantly.

"Look at you, you're shaking! You don't mean any of this madness! Why are you lying, Sebastian? We're best friends...I know you!" Alondra yelled at him, Sebastian looked to the ground and flinched. But he willed himself to finish it. Clenching his fists at his sides he looked to her and glared at her defiantly.

"No, Alondra. You don't know me...you know the me you wish I was! You've never truly known me. We're as different as night and day. I mean, how much clearer can I make this! Damn it, Alondra, look at me! I'm the pureblood and you're the mudblood! And people of my status with the people of yours can never be friends...never! So listen clearly and read my flapping lips… as of this moment on we are no longer friends, not even acquaintances," Sebastian drawled in a low voice. Alondra was looking at him steadily, as the words sunk into her like a cold sudden splash of water hit her full on.

She cried out angrily and her eyes darkened. A strong gust of wind picked up around her and flew at Sebastian at full force, making him stumble back. He fought back the tears that threatened to sting his own eyes. He steadied himself arrogantly and swallowed hard.

"How convenient are those freaky little powers of yours, Alondra. They fight for you... of course I'm not surprised you never could stand up for yourself anyway. What's gonna happen to you, when they exhaust? Well, I guess your pathetic and freaky little Gryffindor gang will have to come to your rescue...time and time again. How sad," Sebastian said bitterly, a cruel smirk on his face. Alondra was breathing heavily and then tilted her head to one side and glared at him through a wicked smile. She looked up to the sky abruptly and a sudden streak of lightning hit close by Sebastian. He flinched and gaped at the burned grass so close to him. He looked to Alondra, pale and shocked.

"Go back to your cruel and arrogant Slytherin crew, Sebastian. I used to think you were different from them...but just now you proved how much you and they are one of a kind! Oh, and don't you dare think for one second that I'm gonna cry and wail and let you have the satisfaction of putting me and my friends down. Just be careful, Sebastian Stirling. Because I may not know how to manipulate my freaky little powers just yet, but I will someday soon...and if you bother me or any of my friends… there will be hell to pay! And I agree, as of this moment on... we're enemies. Let your father know he won," Alondra drawled, in a voice unlike her own. Her stance was proud and firm. She smirked bitterly and went to pick up her things and pushed past him roughly and was out of sight instantly towards Gryffindor Tower.

As Alondra climbed up the steps, she let a few tears escape her dark eyes. She held back a sob and buried her face in her hands.

"Why? Why can't we be friends anymore, Seb! I'm gonna miss you so much," Alondra mumbled into her hands and finally let that impending sob escape her.

And outside, thunder roared and lightning stroke. Sebastian looked up to the sky sadly and breathed in raggedly.

"I'm sorry, Persephone...I'm so sorry," he whispered to himself, as he angrily wiped away a few tears that had fallen down his cheeks. Sebastian scowled angrily and stomped away to his own Slytherin Dungeons.

And there, where two best friends once stood only a wilted rose and a burnt piece of grass remained.Chapter 84: Alondra Bracho

Alondra groggily felt the warm dawn rays of a hazy sun hit her face warmly. She slowly blinked open her eyes and looked around at her surroundings confused.

"Miss Bracho! Oh, you have awakened! How do you feel?" Professor McGonagall asked concernedly by her bedside. Alondra turned her head and managed a small smile and nod. Professor McGonagall half smiled, but then a serious stern look followed.

"Miss Bracho... what were you thinking running into the middle of a storm like that? You were hit with a strike of lightning... Merlin, knows you could have...been seriously injured and maybe even died! What could have possibly made you take such a drastic decision?" Professor McGonagall scolded and Alondra frowned deeply. She slowly sat up and poured out her story to a sympathetic Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Bracho, as much as friendship is a terrible thing to lose... you never should have done what you did out of rage. You could've died, Miss Bracho! Imagine the heartache and suffering you would've caused your family and friends! Amazingly however, your body suffered no consequences... in fact... I have to be honest Miss Bracho, it seems like your body welcomed the strike?" Professor McGonagall mentioned and suddenly Alondra felt a shiver up her spine and she squinted as a flash of what happened the night before invaded her mind.

BOOM!

Everyone in the Great Hall turned. Alondra gaped and stared at the scene before her.

Draco, Sebastian, Crabbe, Goyle, and a girl with short black hair and black eyes were laughing loudly at one of their fellow Slytherin's. A boy with messy ashy blonde hair sat staring amazed at his blown up goblet. Alondra frowned as she noticed Sebastian look arrogantly at the poor boy and whispered something into the girl's ear causing her to giggle like crazy and shove him playfully away. Alondra flinched and tears stung her eyes. She slammed her hands furiously on the table and got up abruptly. A clasp of thunder echoed outside and she dashed out of the Great Hall. Her friends called out to her worriedly, but Alondra was already out of hearing range.

As she reached her favourite Oak, she sank to her knees miserably. A heart-wrenching sob finally escaped her tiny frame and a flood of tears followed. She angrily buried her face in her hands. Suddenly another lighting bolt stroke and a heavy down pour of rain fell from the sky. Alondra felt the strong and heavy rain droplets surround her and soak her to the core.

"It's not fair...it's just not fair! Sebastian's just dandy after our little fight, and me? I'm out here crying my eyes out for him and how much I miss him." Alondra managed to say through her raspy breath. She stared at her hands and noticed a strange blue aura around them. She blinked and gasped. She got to her feet worriedly and looked to her hands once more.

"What the? What's going on? Ugh! Great, another freaky little power to add to my list, " Alondra scowled. "You must find this very funny, huh?"

She looked up to the sky, and the rain fell on her face harshly. She glared daringly at the dark patch of clouds above her.

"Then if I am destined to have these gifts...help me! Help me develop and control them... I want to be a better person because of them... I want to be a heroine, like Sebastian put it... I can do this, I just need guidance...Grand-Mama! That means you!" Alondra screamed angrily, she breathed shallowly and a strange feeling washed over her. Her eyes suddenly turned a dark deep brown and she instinctually spread her arms out beside her. A roll of thunder and lightning began to strike near her. She heard her name being called frantically, but she ignored it. She was in a complete trance... she blinked... and then...

A sudden silver and gold streak of lightning struck her, yellow light flowed through her. Never hurting her, only consoling. She smiled lightly; a new energy was awakening within her. A scream pierced her ears and her legs sank from under her. As darkness surrounded her, she saw the outline of her grandmother's facial features, they smiled to her.

"Blessed be," she whispered and Alondra knew no more.

Professor McGonagall looked to her mysteriously as Alondra snapped out of her very real flashback.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to frighten anyone," Alondra piped up in a scratchy voice. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Don't ever do something like that again, Miss Bracho, please." Professor McGonagall told her lightly. Alondra smiled and nodded once more. A genuine smile graced the Professor's usually stern features.

"There is one thing however, Miss Bracho, that happened to you as a result of the strike," she mentioned and went to reach for a small antique mirror that was on the bedside table. Alondra bit her lip afraid, and trembling she took the mirror from Professor McGonagall's hands. Fearing the worst, Alondra breathed in deep and looked into the mirror abruptly. Alondra let out a little surprised scream.

"Miss Bracho, please calm yourself. It… it really isn't a drastic change, well, it is drastic...but it suits you quite nicely," the professor said encouragingly.

Alondra shakily reached up to touch a strand of rich intense mahogany brown hair.

"But how? Why?" Alondra asked beyond confused and mesmerized at the same time. Her hair used to a golden sun kissed blonde and now was so dark...

"I wish we could answer that for you, Miss Bracho. But even Madame Pomfrey was at a complete loss." the professor replied. Alondra exhaled loudly and gently put the mirror aside. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then looked to Professor McGonagall and beamed happily.

"I love it!" she said and smoothed her hair out proudly. Professor McGonagall let out a dainty little laugh.

"Miss Bracho, how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey suddenly asked walking to the room.

"I feel... reenergized Madame Pomfrey! May I be dismissed now? I don't want to miss any of my classes...especially Potions," Alondra requested sweetly. Madame Pomfrey smiled at her warmly and looked to Professor McGonagall. The professor smiled and nodded.

"Well, you certainly seem better, Miss Bracho. I think I can agree to your request, as long as you come later today for a quick look over,"

Alondra giggled and clapped happily.

"Thank you! I will I promise," she responded Professor McGonagall handed her, her clothing and both elder woman stepped out and closed a white curtain around her bed. Alondra smiled and spread her clothes before her. She breathed in deep as she began to change hastily. She slowly got to her feet, strapped on her shoes. And then brushed her hands through her hair carefully.

"Merlin... this is gonna be easy to explain to my friends... but my parents will go crazy when I let them know..." Alondra told herself. She took a piece of her intense mahogany brown hair in her hands and sighed.

"Well, this is what I asked for... to start over and feel stronger within myself...maybe this will be a good change for me. Good-bye, weak, oppressed, and clingy Alondra, Hello ME! Oh dear, I'll never hear the end of it from Cassie and Magenta though..." Alondra giggled and went to bid her final thank you and farewell to Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

**Chapter 85: Magenta Coldren**

Magenta sat in the bleachers. The Quidditch Pitch had long since been abandoned after the second match of the season. She was sitting on the top row, gazing at the sunset.

_I wonder if I'll ever make the Quidditch team_, she thought wistfully. There had been a Quidditch team back at Moor Castle, but she hadn't been old enough to make it on the team. _Daniel and Harry are so lucky._

She was awoken from her thoughts by a soft coughing noise form somewhere below her. She looked around and saw none other than Oliver Wood, accompanied by Angelina Johnson, heading towards her. Oliver was the good-looking one that Magenta had noticed on her first night. He had dark hair and eyes a lovely Scottish accent. She smiled a bit when the pair reached her.

"Hey you two, what's up?" she asked. Oliver nodded in greeting and Angelina grinned. They both took a seat on either side of the first year.

"Well, Magenta, we have a proposition for you." said Angelina, still grinning. Magenta furrowed her brow.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Well, I saw you helping the girls practice the other day. You're really quite good. We need another reserve chaser still." he said.

Magenta could hardly believe her ears. Was he offering her the spot?

"Magenta, do you want to be the reserve chaser? We'll understand if you don't want to..." Angelina was interrupted by an ecstatic Magenta.

"Do I want the spot? Do you even have to ask?" she almost half-shrieked.

"So, is that a yes?" asked Oliver, grinning madly like Angelina.

"Yah!" Magenta exclaimed. She was thrilled. The chaser reserve!

"Okay, but Magenta, you're going to have to try out. I have to observe your skills more. It wouldn't be fair if I just gave you the post. Tryouts are Wednesday evening, be there." said Oliver. Magenta nodded.

"I'll be there for sure!" she said happily.

Magenta walked down to the Quidditch Pitch, feeling a bit nervous. It was five P.M. Wednesday evening, the night of the tryouts. She had her broomstick, a Comet 260. She was in her lucky jeans, her Gryffindor t-shirt, and a red Quidditch robe Katie had lent her. She didn't have her own uniform yet.

She walked to the center of the field, where several other students stood, along with Wood. When she reached them, she noticed she was the sole first year among them; most of the others were third or fourth years, and even a sixth year.

They were told to stand in a straight line before the Quidditch captain. When they were all in order, Wood began lecturing them about practicing schedules and the game and the like. Magenta was thoroughly bored by the end.

Finally, Wood began to call off names to be tested in no particular order. It seemed like ages before finally he called her name.

"Magenta!" he barked. Magenta jerked out of a half-sleep she'd been stuck in while the others were trying out. She looked around and realized it was almost dark, and she was the last to be tested. She shook herself, tucked her hair behind her ears, took a deep breathe, and, squaring her shoulders, walked determinedly towards the end of the field, where she would be starting.

As she passed him, Oliver winked at her, and she smiled weakly. On her way to her destination, she heard something from the bleachers. She looked up and, to her delight, saw that she had her own cheering section. There was Cassandra, Alondra, Daniel, Erin, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred and George, Ron, Harry and even Hermione. She grinned at them as they called to her, wishing her luck and cheering her on.

All too soon, she was at then end of her walk, and she mounted her broom. She felt the pleasantly familiar sensation of flying as she kicked off the ground and rose into the air. She looked over to the opposite end of the Pitch, where Oliver was poised in front of the hoops. She looked towards the middle of the Pitch. The quaffle floated in the air before her, apparently held there by a levitation charm.

Magenta urged her broom forward. It was an old broom, but careful use had kept it in okay condition, so it still had a good deal of speed within it. She rushed forward, grabbing the quaffle on the way. She narrowly avoided Katie and Alicia, who had taken to the air on Oliver's' command. She zigzagged her way to the end of the field, and then, with a burst of power that she didn't seem to have, she sent the quaffle flying past Oliver, into the hoop.

Oliver almost flinched when it narrowly missed her head, and everyone laughed. Oliver indignantly tried to defend himself, but without success. She had to repeat the same play a few times, then a few different ones as well. Finally, Oliver called it quits and they all landed on the ground. The four were joined by the rest in the bleachers.

"Well, magenta you play a mean game. I just need the opinions of the rest of the team and..." he was interrupted as Fred, George, Harry, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and even Daniel and Ron burst out with their 'opinions'.

"Well, Magenta, I guess it unanimous. Welcome to the team." said Oliver, raising cheers from everyone. Magenta beamed, and jumped into the air. Three years of waiting, all the way back to Moor Castle, had finally paid off. Even if it was only reserve.

"YES!"

**Chapter 86: Rachael Jones**

Ray rolled over and stretched, looking over at her clock it read 05.36am. URGH, why did she have to wake up so early and on a Saturday no less? She had been up all night again last night completing homework she had already done, Malfoy seemed to find it the best thing in the world, to throw her newly completed essays in the fire. She was going to have to look up copying spells so and hide a copy before he got to them.

She got up and got dressed in her gymnastic leotard and track pants and t-shirt, it was a few hours before she was due to meet Professor Snape. She walked out of the dorms and into the common room, sitting down on the leather lounge staring into the fire; it was starting to get cold, actually for her, it was bloody freezing.

Forty five minutes later she heard the first of the early risers getting up, she quickly nipped back to her room and grabbed her warmest cloak and her gym bag, before returning to the common room and heading to the Quidditch pitch.

Walking across the lawns of the school, she noticed Dan who was as usual starting his morning climb up the Quidditch goal posts. He waved, and she returned the wave, setting down her bag and cloak, she started jogging, she had five hours of gymnastics practice today, maybe more if she could talk Professor Snape into it.

She always came down to the Quidditch pitch to jog on a Saturday morning; actually it was strange not to see her down here. It was a part of her routine now, every morning she would wake up hours before the rest of her dorm mates, get dressed, get her school books for the day, and head down to the Quidditch pitch to jog.

If anyone from 'home' were here they wouldn't recognize her, she had gone from a bright bubbly girl, to a shy, study hard fitness freak. Her friends back 'home' would laugh if they were told that she jogged.

Twenty laps around the Quidditch pitch later Ray jogged over to her bag and pulled out her water bottle, god she was hungry, late night studying, little sleep and lots of running made her hungry. Daniel walked past her again, this time heading to the great hall.

"Hey Daniel?" called Ray, "it is Daniel isn't it?" she asked, grabbing her bag and running over to him.

"Yeah, Ray right?" he said.

"Yeah, do you have the time at all? I'm meant to be meeting Professor Snape this morning, but I left my watch in the dorms," she said quickly.

"Sure, its eight am," he said looking at his watch.

"Bugger," she swore, "I gotta run, seeya round Daniel, and thanks," she called as she ran towards the great hall.

"Miss Jones, I'm sure you're aware that I have been waiting for you for," he looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes," he sneered, getting up from his desk he collected his muggle coat and picked up the quill that they had been using as the portkey and ushered Ray out of the room.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was jogging and lost track of the time," she said quickly allowing herself to be ushered out of the room, "it wont happen again."

"See that it doesn't," he said almost cheerfully.

Her ankle wobbled as she landed slightly askew from the backwards walkover she had just completed on the beam, she stopped walked forward and did the move again, and again, until she got it right, every movement in her body had to be right, otherwise she could end up flat on her face on the floor.

"That's good Ray, said her instructor, "you still need to add in the compulsory Pirouettes, and how about we add in a Back Handspring Step-out as well," she added. "But I think that enough for today, your teacher is looking inpatient this afternoon, go get changed then we'll have a quick chat and then you can go," she said sending Ray off to the changing rooms.

Ten minutes later when she returned from the change rooms the gym hall was dark, she could hear whispering coming from within the hall, _'what the hell was going on?'_ she thought.

"Professor Snape?" she called out into the darkness. "Professor? Are you there?"

"SURPRISE!" came the reply from the hall, the lights came on and there were all of her fellow gymnasts, her instructors and even Professor Snape had party hats on.

"Wha? Me? What's going on?" she stuttered quickly.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ray, Happy Birthday to you, Hip hip, Hooray, Hip hip, Hooray," everyone sung.

"It's my birthday already? It's the 28th?" she asked quickly, "Wow time really fly's."

"I'll just go and cut the cake," said Becky, "how about you open our presents?"

"Presents? For me?" said Ray amazed, "I honestly didn't expect to get anything this year."

Half an hour later, full of cake, Ray finished opening the last present in the small pile, it was the largest there, slowly she pulled back the paper, careful not to rip the paper. The other ten girls were watching with baited breath, although they knew what the present was they didn't know how she would react to what they were giving her.

"Come on Ray," said Lizzy, bouncing up and down.

Ray Peeled back the paper coming to a brown paper box, as she opened the box she noticed the colour coming from with in was a royal purple, her favourite. Pulling the purple thing from the box she realised it was a custom leotard, one made for competitions. The thing that made it more special for Ray was that it had the team logo, on the sleeve, for the last few months, she had been trailing the gym club, not only did they need to make their minds up if they wanted her, but she also had to feel as if she was a part of the team.

She felt the tears well in her eyes, someone had accepted her, this was the first outright sign of approval since arriving in Scotland. She looked up smiling at the group,

"Thank you," she whispered timidly, "you don't know how much this means to me."

"Look again Ray," called a girl up the back of the group, "there's more,"

"More?" she asked hesitantly, as if by speaking the words the gift would disappear.

Ray put the leotard down, and opened the box again. She pulled out not only the full team uniform (tracksuit pants and jacket) but also new wrist guards for the bar, all equipment that she not only needed, but also couldn't afford to buy. By this time she had tears freely pouring down her face, she looked up and smiled brightly at the group.

"Thank you so much, everyone, this is the best birthday ever," she said.

"Well then, everyone, go and get changed your parents have started to arrive," said Becky, sending everyone off to get changed, "Ray, welcome to the club."

Instead of answering, Ray rushed forward and gave Becky a hug; it didn't last long before she heard a soft coughing from behind her.

"Are you ready to go Miss Jones?" Professor Snape asked, in a tone that said he was trying to be very patient, whilst wearing a brightly coloured party hat.

"Yep, let me just put my presents into my bag," said ray brightly giggling to herself. What she wouldn't pay for a camera right now.

"Miss Jones," said Professor Snape after they landed back in his office, "if you have a minute please?" he asked gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

"Sure," she said sitting down, "Sorry I took so long this afternoon, I didn't know that they had anything planned, hey I didn't even remember it was my birthday," said Ray rambling on, stopping only when Snape held up a hand.

"I did not ask you to stay behind to tell you off," he said, pushing a roughly wrapped parcel across the desk, "I merely wanted to give you this, and to wish you a Happy Birthday."

Ray took the present, it was roughly the size of a book, but slightly heavier than one. She wondered what it was, or even why Snape was giving her a present, how did he know it was her birthday? Did he give a present to every Slytherin?

"Are you going to open it?" Professor Snape asked sounding slightly worried about wether or not she would like it.

Ray pulled off the paper quickly, not only wanting to know what he got her, but also wanting to put Snape out of his misery. Peeling back the wrapping paper she was shocked to find a journal, flipping it open, she noticed it had been written in by Snape himself, _'This was SNAPES journal from his time at school, WOW!'_ but also in the package was a letter, she pulled it out and read it.

_Ray, _

Yes, I'm going to call you by your first name in this letter. You may think that the only reason I'm helping you with your gymnastics is because the headmaster has ordered me to. That is not true, it was me who went to Professor Dumbledore and persuaded him to allow you to attend. I know how much it means to you.

When I attended Hogwarts, I was an outcast; Lucius Malfoy (yes Draco Malfoys father) took it upon himself to make my time at Hogwarts hell, although to the rest of the school we were the best of friends, however the within the Slytherin dungeons I was living in my own personal hell.

Lucius, used every verbal insult in the book, every hex he knew, and quite often his fists to humiliate me, now I'm not telling you this for any pity you may have, I'm telling you this because I know his son is treating you the same way. Yes I have seen the bruises, you think you are successfully hiding them, but, when you have used every trick in the book yourself, then you learn to see through cover-ups.

When you finish reading this letter I will tell you the password to my personal chambers, if. No. When Mr. Malfoy resorts to his usual antics again, no matter what time of day or night, I want you to come to me I have potions to help. Don't let me find out that you haven't.

Happy Birthday,

Severus Snape.

"Professor," started Ray,

"In private or out of school, please call me Severus," said Snape cutting Ray off.

"Thank you Profe… Severus, you didn't need to do this for me, but it means a lot," she said getting up and giving Severus a quick hug, before running out of the room.

**Chapter 87: Daniel Smith**

The trouble began on a peaceful Friday afternoon, after the last class had ended. Harry had not slept well the previous night, so he had moseyed upstairs to Gryffindor to take a quick nap before dinner. Hermione and Ron had disagreed on something or other, and the former had retreated to the library in a huff. The latter had been left by himself, so he had decided to relax by the fire in the Great Hall for awhile.

At length, he was joined by two others. One was Daniel, the smallest of his five roommates, but the scariest, dressed as he usually was outside of class: standard uniform, minus the sweater and tie, with robe open and billowing for effect. The other was a dark-haired first-year Ravenclaw, Matthew something. Daniel spent most of his free time with his fellow Gryffindor's, especially Cassandra and Magenta, but he did like to hang out with Matt from time to time. There were just some things that he preferred to talk with other males about. And, it gave the girls the chance to indulge in girl talk.

The three of them were soon in conversation about various things they had seen at Hogwarts. Matt and Daniel brought up the rumours that were floating around, concerning what might be in the forbidden west wing on the third floor. Matt had heard that it was a basilisk. Daniel had heard that it was an acromantula. Unwisely, Ron let what he knew slip, concerning Fluffy the three-headed dog. And before Ron knew it, Daniel was marching toward the stairs, intent on seeing this odd creature for himself. Matt, equally intrigued, followed him. Ron, in hindsight, probably should have opted out. However, he went along as well, and it was ultimately fortunate that he did.

The initial phase of the excursion went well enough. The staircases, unpredictable as they were, were pointed in the right direction. The hallway was untenanted. None of the trio was adept at the alohamora charm, but Daniel picked up a strip of metal from the floor and slid it through the crack in the door, and it yielded the same effect. He had learned the trick from some of the delinquent youth that he had lived with before.

However, opening the door was pretty much where things went wrong. Fluffy was awake this time, and he was not in the sunniest of moods. Snarling, he struck at the first person in. That happened to be Daniel. Daniel was quick enough to avoid being devoured on the spot, but he didn't get away entirely. The huge teeth on the dog's center head snagged the youngster by the arm, breaking his wrist and separating his shoulder, and a toss of his head threw him over his shoulder. Daniel landed on the other side of the room, with three hungry dog heads between him and the room's sole exit.

The huge dog turned, his center head lunging again at the fallen boy, but Daniel's incredible speed saved his life again: he spun aside, and planted a hard right in the head's eye. The center head yelped and snapped back, and Daniel took his only option: he scrambled up it while it was blind. The right head saw him, and struck at him with a mouthful of teeth. He evaded again, and the right head bit the center head. The center head turned on the right head, and as they squabbled Daniel was diving and rolling over the dog and jumping from its back. Only one problem: the dog was, in fact, taller than Hagrid, even on all fours. He sprained his ankle as he hit the floor. He scrabbled across the floor, but too slow: Fluffy turned, and head number three shot forward.

_"Conjunctivitis!"_ shouted Matt, and a blast of brilliant pink light hit the third head, turning its eyes bright and runny and sore. Head number three yelped and turned away as Daniel scrabbled across the floor on only two good limbs. But the other two heads heard him and decided to put their quarrel aside in favour of dinner.

_"Aquafrio!"_ Ron bellowed, and a blast of ice water hit the other two heads, going up their noses. The dog staggered backward while Matt yanked Daniel out of the room. And then they slammed the door and bolted it.

Matt turned on his stricken friend. "You bloody idiot! You almost killed us!"

"Yeah, really!" shouted Ron. "We should leave you to crawl to the hospital wing on your own!"

They did not actually do that, however: they half-carried him to the stairs, and were halfway up to the fourth floor when they were seen by Professor Flitwick. "What on earth happened here!" the Charms professor squeaked.

Heads down, they told him the truth about their disastrous excursion. Daniel was careful to make it very clear that the whole thing had been his idea, and that his fellow explorers were the only reason he was still alive.

Flitwick considered. "Very well. You two were very foolish to go along, but your subsequent bravery deserves a reward. So, I will let both of you off. You are free to go. I will take this young fool to the hospital wing." He pointed his wand at Daniel. _"Wingardium Levoisa."_

"What's going to happen to him?" Ron asked, watching his roommate rise, like a bubble caught in an updraft.

Flitwick looked very solemn. "That, Mr. Weasley, will be a decision for his head of house."

Daniel's injuries were painful, but easily fixed. Within two hours, he was released from the hospital wing. He was instructed to report to Professor McGonagall's office immediately upon his release. Knees trembling, he made his way down the three flights of stairs, and knocked on the door.

When he entered the office this time, his head of house fixed him with a glare that could have stopped a clock. "Explain your actions."

Daniel did so. The office was silent except for his voice and the fire crackling quietly.

"Very well. Give me your wand."

Hand trembling violently, Daniel handed it over. So this was how it ended. He was going to be expelled. In a few hours, most likely, he would be on his way back to the boys' home. He wondered if he would remember these few wonderful months, and wasn't sure if he wanted to or not.

Instead of snapping it, McGonagall pocketed it. "Follow me."

Daniel followed her downstairs, then out of the castle and onto a corner of the grounds that housed a tall shed. An odd-looking creature was there, holding a heavy and wicked-looking ax. There was also a hunk of oak there: a chopping block. Daniel whimpered.

McGonagall sighed. "Relax, Mr. Smith. We do not decapitate students: most parents find such methods of discipline objectionable. This is Chonker. He is a house-elf, the one responsible for making sure our fireplaces are adequately stocked."

"Charmed," Chonker said. He was an elf of few words.

Daniel looked around. Sure enough, the room was filled with logs, whole ones on one side and split ones on the other. And while the chopping block was full of axe-cuts, there was not a bloodstain in sight.

McGonagall crisply continued: "For the term of your detention, you will assist him. Every morning at half past four, you will report here. You will surrender your wand to Chonker, and you will use the axe currently in his hands to split logs, and you will do this until breakfast time, when you will be dismissed. The axe is enchanted to remain sharp. You will continue to do this every morning, save Sunday, until I am satisfied that you have learned your lesson. In addition, your idiocy has cost Gryffindor twenty-five house points. Next time, it will be an even fifty. Do you have any questions?"

"No, ma'am."

"Very well," McGonagall said. "We're low on wood now. So you can get a head start on tomorrow. Chonker, if he gives you any trouble, let me know."

"With pleasure, mistress."

Daniel was stupefied with exhaustion by the time he staggered into the hall the next day. Madame Pomfrey had given him something for the blisters on his hands, but only rest would take away the weariness. His plan was to grab some food, then crash out. He was thankful that it was Saturday.

As he was eating a sausage and barely registering its spicy deliciousness, a moldy-looking bundle of feathers came to a crash landing in front of him, dropped a scarlet envelope in front of him. He saw his name on it. Wondering what was up, he opened it. A female voice with an Irish accent, amplified to the decibel level of an exploding grenade, roared from the envelope.

**_"DANIEL SMITH! HOW DARE YOU PUT MY SON IN DANGER! YOU ARE A FOOLISH AND IRRESPONSIBLE CHILD WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED AT THE VERY LEAST! YOU ACTIONS WERE UTTERLY STUPID! FROM NOW ON, YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON! I DON'T WANT HIM INVOLVED IN YOUR HATEFUL LITTLE SCHEMES ANYMORE. . . ."_**

It went on like that for what seemed like a very long time. Owls scattered, students cringed, and bits of plaster fell from the ceiling. Finally, the Howler expended itself and burned away to ash.

For the first time since his arrival at Hogwarts, Daniel left his plate without devouring every scrap of food on it, and slunk from the hall amid massive laughter.

At the teachers' table, McGonagall watched him go. "Ugh," she said. "I wouldn't have wished that on him."

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "Mrs. Weasley can make quite an impression, can't she?"

"Hopefully, he'll toe the line from now on." McGonagall took a bite of porridge.

"Alas, he will continue to keep you on your toes," Dumbledore said.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you invited him here," McGonagall said. "I know that only you knew of him, but I'm sure your friend, Ulysses Grayson..."

"I have my reasons for wanting him here," Dumbledore said. "Let's leave it at that for now." He smiled. "Besides, you wouldn't be nearly as fond of him if he didn't get into the occasional pickle."

Minerva McGonagall sighed. He knew her too well.

**Chapter 88: Holly Ethers**

Holly squinted as the sun fell into her eyes. She groaned and sat up, looking at the calendar she had stuck right over her pillow. It was December 5th. "Oh, I forgot it was my birthday. Again," she said.

An owl rapped at the window, and she got up to let it in, shivering in her nightdress against the December morning's cold. It had a package and a letter from her father. _God forbid you send it to me at the great hall so everyone knows that you're my family,_ Holly though grimly. She fed the owl, Aren, and sent it back home with a short thank-you note. Then, she sat back down on her bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Abigail, _

Enclosed is your Birthday present. Happy Birthday. Grandmother is ill, so you must come home for Christmas. Professor Snape has informed me that you are doing well. He also informed me that you have been partnering with Hermione Granger, a Mudblood. For the sake of our family's honour, I strongly urge you to stop.

Father

Holly scowled and opened her package. A silver winter's cloak, a mirror, and a chess set fell out. Holly smiled. Grandmother must have sent that.

She put the things under her bed, and started dressing as the other girls started to wake up.

_Well,_ she thought, brushing her hair, _time for another lonely birthday._

**Chapter 89: Alondra Bracho**

_"I thought I'd give you something shiny and new  
I tried to find something worthy of you  
But I realized, when I looked inside  
There's some things that money can't buy!  
Oh no!  
I feel the magic, whenever you're near  
I feel it even more this time of the year  
Cuz I love you girl  
I always will  
And now I know the moment is right"_

Alondra shook her head and squinted her eyes shut. That song, it kept invading her mind. She didn't know the title, or the singer. It was obviously someone in a close range for her to hear them, or rather him. It was a boy, a boy singing that lovely song to himself. Perhaps as he wrapped a present for someone. Most likely his girlfriend or the girl he liked, since the lyrics were so beautiful and his voice sounded so profoundly serious.

_"You know I'll always be true to you  
And you know I'm the one you can turn to  
Oh oh yeah  
Any time, any place, or anywhere  
you know that I'll always be there! _

Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight!  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give!"

Alondra shivered unconsciously as the voice disappeared from her mind. She blinked rapidly and then sighed.

"How romantic! Somewhere, some lucky girl will be hearing that song by her ear on Christmas Eve. She'll then receive the gift that the song is mentioning, how utterly perfect!"

Alondra fell back on her bed giggling to herself. Unconsciously she began humming the tune of the song, and smiling she got to her feet and finished wrapping her friends' gifts. Beautifully colored boxes of all sizes were placed neatly by her bed. Each of the boxes downed a lovely and specially knotted silver bow. She was sure her friends would receive many gifts on Christmas morning, and since she would be back home she wanted to make sure hers stood out.

Putting the paper, scissors, tape, and bows away in her trunk. She blew a breath at her bangs, thrilled with her work. She then turned to the note pad by her nightstand table and checked off the number by 'Gift Wrapping'. She read the list; so far that morning she had ate, packed, turned in homework, and gift wrapped her gifts. The last thing on her list before the number by 'Board Train' was the number that read 'Lunch (Say Good-byes :()'.

Alondra frowned and checked that off since she would be on her way down in seconds. She stuffed her note pad and pen in her backpack and placed that by her carry on bag. She had decided not to take her big trunk with her, since it weighed tons and she would only be gone for 2 weeks or so. She then looked once more to her wrapped gifts and hurried downstairs.

She noticed not a single student was in the Common Room. They were probably all in the Great Hall; those going home in a little while wanted to enjoy their last lunch at Hogwarts before heading home for the much-anticipated holidays. And those that were staying were trying to enjoy lunch since they would have to say good-bye to their mates for a little while.

As Alondra was walking toward the Great Hall she began to sing the song that had invaded her mind only minutes before.

_"You know I'll always be true to you  
And you know I'm the one you can turn to  
Oh oh yeah  
Any time, any place, or anywhere  
you know that I'll always be there! _

Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight!  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give!"

She began to twirl slowly and kept singing her favourite part of the song to herself, completely unaware of her surroundings or a voice that called out to her.

"Alondra! Hey, Allie, wait up!"

Alondra stopped abruptly and turned. She smiled brilliantly when she saw Cedric Diggory running up to her, but then she shyly pulled her dark locks behind her ears and her cheeks tinged with a soft pink blush.

"Hello, Cedric! Wow, what's the hurry?" Alondra asked, as Cedric took a hold of her arm lightly and caught his breath hastily.

"Just wanted to know...if you wanted to join me and some of my friends on the train ride home later. I remember you telling me all of your friends were staying?" Cedric questioned and smiled handsomely to the younger girl. Alondra nodded.

"Yes, the majority of my friends are staying here. However, I believe Magenta and Hermione are going home," Alondra pointed out. Cedric shrugged coolly.

"Oh, well, if you three want to join us just know you're more than welcome." Cedric replied kindly, Alondra smiled thankfully and wrapped her arm through his.

"Thank you, Cedric. I'll see if Magenta and Hermione will join me and we'll hopefully all ride together,"

Cedric patted her hand softly.

"Great. So are you headed to get some food and say some sad good-byes?" Cedric piped up, Alondra frowned and nodded. Cedric half smiled and took a strand of Alondra's newly darkened hair in between his fingers.

"You know, I don't think I mentioned to you before how well this look flatters you. You look quite stunning as a brunette, Allie." Cedric told her softly, Alondra looked up to him and managed a melodic giggle.

"You're such a charmer!" Alondra exclaimed sweetly, but the soft pink blush from before now deepened into a crimson shade. Cedric grinned and held his nose high.

"That's not all I've been called in my day," Cedric joked in a low voice and stuck out his chest proudly. Alondra laughed heartedly and she poked Cedric on the arm.

"Well, don't tell me anymore because I think your ego might just swallow us whole!" Alondra teased him lightly and Cedric chuckled. Alondra then felt herself stumble roughly into someone.

"Ow! Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you-" Alondra bit her lip and paled a little.

"Will you watch where you're going! Merlin, you're such a klutz... and you're not even a blonde anymore!" Sebastian spat harshly as he straightened his robes arrogantly and glared at his former best friend.

"Ugh! Now you're going to have to burn your robes, Stirling! You know what they say about mudbloods-" Draco Malfoy began to say as he stepped up behind Sebastian and looked to Alondra disgustingly. Alondra narrowed her eyes hurtfully at Sebastian.

"That wasn't called for Malfoy, and Stirling, I believe Alondra asked for an apology. So, there's nothing more to say really. If you'll excuse us, we're late for lunch," Cedric suddenly said, his deep voice sounding upset and low. Sebastian looked to Cedric and glared at him as well. Draco smirked at the older Hufflepuff.

"You're right, Cedric. Excuse us, we're late to say 'Happy Christmas' to our friends and then get ready to go home to our loving homes and families," Alondra added icily and narrowed her eyes satisfyingly at Sebastian. He looked to her appalled and only stared. Draco scowled and pushed Sebastian to keep moving towards the Great Hall and glared at Alondra and Cedric nastily as he passed.

Alondra exhaled deeply, she couldn't believe she had been so mean as to rub in Sebastian's face the fact that she was going home to her wonderfully loving family, while Sebastian stayed at Hogwarts. Alone, and not having a loving family waiting for him at home. Alondra felt a ping in her heart, she was sorry. She wished she could run up to him and take it back, but she couldn't. Deep down she didn't want to, she was too hurt and bitter to go through with it.

"Allie, you all right?" Cedric asked the dazed younger girl. Alondra blinked and looked up at him, the familiar haunted look lingering in her dark eyes. Cedric frowned.

"I'm sorry about that, Allie. I can tell how much Sebastian's words hurt you still,"

Alondra breathed in deep and only nodded. She felt the tears rise to her eyes, but she blinked them away angrily. She had promised herself no more crying, so she wasn't going to break that promise now. She reached up casually and wiped a lone tear away. Cedric shook his head and suddenly wrapped his arms around Alondra's small form comfortingly holding her close. Alondra gasped lightly when she felt Cedric pull her close and feel the warmth and comfort in his embrace. She shakily wrapped her arms around him thankfully.

"It'll get easier, I promise you it will. For both of you," Cedric mumbled into her hair, Alondra flinched at his words. She then smiled softly, and nodded. She believed him, it would get easier for both herself and Sebastian to deal with one another as something other than enemies.

"Students! Students if you please! The train will begin to board now! Your luggage will be magically transported to the train itself, only back packs and small carry ons allowed with you for now." Professor McGonagall called over the sounds of bustling students.

Alondra placed her large carry on bag by the rest of the heavy luggage and swung her backpack on one shoulder. She exhaled deeply and turned to look for her friends.

"Alondra!" Cassandra called waving to her for direction, Alondra smiled and ran up to them. Her closest friends had accompanied her and she smiled thankfully at them.

"I'm gonna miss you guys! Even if it is only 2 weeks," Alondra told them lightly as tears started to form in her eyes. Magenta sighed.

"Don't start the water works, Alondra. It's just 2 weeks, besides I'm riding with you, remember?" Magenta told her happily, Alondra giggled and nodded.

"Merry Christmas you lot! Don't have too much fun without me, and owl me if you do! I want all the details!" Alondra piped up, Cassandra, Magenta, and Daniel laughed.

"Happy Christmas, Alondra, have a great trip home! Bring us back lots of pictures and don't forget to practice your wand waving even if you can't perform magic outside of school," Cassandra said and Alondra smiled and hugged her lightly. Cassandra was taken by surprise but hugged her back.

"Do we have to get all mushy? Thank you! Well, Merry Christmas, Alondra. Oh, and can you bring me back some American candy? I miss it." Daniel asked hesitantly. Cassandra, Magenta, and Alondra laughed.

"I'll try! I'll sneak it into my bag somehow, ok? Merry Christmas, Daniel," Alondra said and hugged him hastily, a bit worried as to how Daniel would react. He simply blinked and patted her back lightly. Alondra then turned to Magenta who was saying good-bye to Cassandra and Daniel as well. She then felt a chill down her spine and a distinct voice called out to her in her mind,

"Merry Christmas, Persephone."

Alondra gasped and abruptly turned her head, she noticed Sebastian meet her eyes for a brief second and then turn and walk away alone toward the carriages back to Hogwarts. She assumed he had accompanied Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle out. Alondra swallowed hard.

"Merry Christmas, Seb." she whispered, and then felt Magenta pull her into the train. She blinked rapidly and waved good-bye to her friends one last time. She then looked to looming castle in the distance and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hogwarts,"

**Chapter 90: Rachael Jones**

Ray sat in front of the fire in Severus' private chambers; she had been here a few times since he had given her the password nearly four weeks ago. The first few times she had been really fearful that she was going to be disturbing him while doing something important, but every time he had welcomed her almost like she was coming home. And here she was, nearly four weeks later, Christmas Eve, wrapping Christmas presents to put under Severus' private Christmas tree.

Severus was great, the first few times she went to see him was purely to get her injuries healed. But soon she was going there every few days so she could complete her homework, but since the Christmas holidays began, she had spent most days with Severus.

The Slytherin Common Room was basically deserted, most of the students decided to go home for the break. She could still hear Malfoys parting comment.

_"Have a good Christmas you parentless little Mudblood," he sneered. _

She still got teary eyed just thinking about it, over the last few weeks, because Malfoy couldn't hit her, he had taken to verbally abusing her ever chance he got, when ever he baited Harry Potter about being parentless he made sure that Ray heard, always smirking in her direction… and because she didn't have any friends she took everything to heart.

_After the Malfoy comment, she had gone running to Severus' chambers, tears streaking her face, but when she got there she couldn't bring herself to go in. Would Severus want to see her whilst she was being so weak? _

She paced in front of Severus' chambers portrait, tears still streaming down her face, Malfoy had touched a sore spot for Ray, talking about her parents or lack there of, was a guaranteed way of making her cry. It wasn't until her father's latest letter, when he had sent over her remaining clothing and personal belongings that it had really hit her.

_  
It wasn't until she walked right into Severus' that she noticed that he was there. Quickly so he didn't have a chance to get away, she pulled him into a hug, continuing to sob into his robes, for the first few seconds Severus just stood there frozen, not sure what to do, apart from the quick hug Ray had given him on her birthday, she hadn't opened up to him much since. Now this. _

Coming to his senses, he bent down and picked up the crying girl and carried her to his armchair in his chambers. As he sat down Ray grabbed his robe tighter, not wanting him to let her go, just wanting to hide in his robes for as long as possible.

"Ray? What's the matter?" asked Severus gently, "who did this to you?" he added trying to keep the malice out of his voice.

"M… Malfoy… he called me a… a…" she sobbed harder, Severus was rubbing circles on her back tying to calm her down.

"What did Mr Malfoy call you?" asked Severus as calmly as he could muster.

"a… parentless little Mudblood…" she cried harder after admitting to what he had called her, "and the worst part is its true, my mum doesn't want me because I am a witch, and my daddy doesn't want me because I was sorted into Slytherin, why don't they love me? She sobbed.

"Ray, you don't really believe him do you," said Severus smoothly. "Your nothing like what Mr Malfoy called you. You have your parents, they may not want to claim you, but they do deep down still care for you I'm sure, and you have me," he whispered the last bit.

"Really? You?" said Ray, drawing her face out of his robes to look into his eyes, "you'd want me?" she asked watching for his reaction.

"I think that I've already answered that question, Ray, Do you think I would have said it if I didn't mean it," he said seriously, "Yes Ray, I mean it" Severus answered smiling a genuine smile, and wiping away the fresh tears that had started when he had accepted her.

Ray smiled at the memory, she had had to convince Severus to take her to Hogsmeade after one of her gymnastics classes so she could get her presents for everyone, well, Severus, her cousin Cass, her gran, and she decided to send Daniel a pack of chocolate frogs.

Severus came into the sitting room and handed Ray a cup of Hot Chocolate and sitting down in his leather armchair, sipping at his Hot Chocolate.

"Are there any traditions that you would like to fulfil Ray, ones that you would normally do?" Severus asked, between sips.

"Nothing that I can do here, Severus. We normally go to 'Carols by Candlelight' in the city on Christmas Eve, the have some of Australia's best performers sing different Carols, Santa comes, not that he is real, its normally a really warm night, and we sit around eating ice cream and singing carols," said Ray remembering.

"After its over, you have to fight your way back to the car, and we sing carols on the way home, before getting into bed just before midnight. Mum or Dad would normally read me my Christmas book and then I would fall asleep looking forward to waking up," she said smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Christmas morning, I was allowed to open one pressie from 'Santa' and one from Mum and Dad, before waking them and having breakfast… then we would all sit down and open the rest as a family…" she said, her eyes tearing up, she got up off the floor and sat down on the couch.

"What about you Severus? Do you have any Christmas traditions?" she asked timidly.

"I have already completed my Christmas traditions I can for tonight, otherwise just the dinner in the great hall tomorrow," he said, sensing Ray's next question he continued.

"I always visit the headmaster for tea on Christmas Eve as well as addressing the remaining Slytherin's, I thought due to you being here, that I wouldn't bother to bring you back for it," he said pre-empting her questions.

The next few hours were spent talking about various things, Ray's classes, Severus' potions being a main topic. The clock above the fire place alarmed twelve times telling them that it was now another day.

"Ray, you'd better head back to your dorm, or you will be missed," said Severus coming out of his contemplation, when she didn't answer he walked over to her and noticed that she was fast asleep.

He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a spare blanket, and gently lay it over her, kissing her forehead gently muttering a quiet 'Happy Christmas Ray' before placing his presents to her under the tree and extinguishing the lights and going to bed himself.


	10. Chapters 91 to 100

**Chapter 91: Daniel Smith**

Daniel pushed away from the dinner table and patted his belly. He had come a long way from being the small and scrawny boy who had put on his first Hogwarts robe. Eating large amounts of good food had fattened him up, though he was still on the slender side. Four long months of climbing goalposts, whacking Bludgers, and (as much as he disliked it) splitting logs, had broadened his shoulders and put muscle on his frame.

There had been no log-splitting this morning, though. The previous morning, when he had returned Daniel's wand, Chonker had brusquely told him, "Mistress says you can have a lie in next three days. That's tomorrow, Christmas, an' Boxing Day. But be back on the 27th, usual time."

"Tell her thanks for me, OK?" Daniel said. With the classrooms remaining unheated, and a number of dormitories empty, he was usually done in an hour anyway, but waking up at 4:00 AM wore him down.

It was good not to have to wake early, but the extra free time just gave Daniel extra time to think. And his thoughts were not especially happy ones. Around Christmas, they never were.

After being abandoned at birth, he had been placed with an adoptive family for three and a half years. He had few memories of that place, which had ended when the father's business had gone under and the couple had divorced. The next two had merely been temporary shelters, good people who had treated him well, but understood that he was merely a houseguest. But the fourth had been different: the couple had been too old to adopt, but they had loved him and treated him as a son. He had been with them for nearly two years, and had two happy Christmases. Memories of that home had sustained him in the seven terrible months he had spent at his fifth and last home, and the ensuing two and a half years at Morning Sun.

Seeing the other students so excited about the coming holidays reminded Daniel of his kindergarten and first grade years, and eagerly awaiting the holiday with his friends. The specials on TV, the treats, the lights, decorating the trees, and finally opening the presents on Christmas morning. And then, enjoying his presents. Of course, there was no more of that at foster home number five, no sir-ee. The only thing he had gotten on Christmas that day was a few strokes across the rear end with a leather belt.

At Morning Sun, it was little better. The state gave everyone a few small gifts, but nothing more than boxes of crayons, bags of candy, school boxes. But that was fine, in its own way, because the bigger kids didn't bother stealing them, at least not from him anymore. A few peppermints and a Lion King school box weren't worth getting bitten for. But there wasn't anything to get excited about, either. And of course, if you believed in Santa when you arrived there, you were enlightened in that regard. No childhood innocence existed there, just hard reality.

He felt his spirits lift as he glanced around the hall. He could live without the television; it was all crap these days anyway, and the food was there: among the dainties he had just filled himself up with were fudge, Christmas cookies, and eggnog. There were also candy canes of all flavour, several of which he tucked in his pocket alongside his wand. And the trees were awesome. Muggles could do amazing things with lights, but nothing like what Flitwick had managed here.

He and Harry had talked in private once, about the subject of presents. Daniel knew that compared to his roommate, he had had it good. He had experienced seven months of abuse, but Harry had endured close to ten years of it. And Daniel at least remembered what it was like to get Christmas presents. The closest thing Harry had come was handing the Dursley's their presents on Christmas morning. And so, when Ron had confided to him that his mother had written him and asked for Harry's approximate size, Daniel knew that he had no right to envy Harry's good fortune. Especially since Mrs. Weasley's ire with him was entirely justified.

Still, he thought, it would be difficult to watch everyone open their gifts when he had none of his own. And he couldn't expect his friends to give him stuff, not when he couldn't afford to give them anything. But his current net worth was a sickle and eighteen knuts.

He wended his way through the castle, hoping to burn the hours between dinner and bedtime by exploring, when something hauntingly familiar reached his ears. Something that took him back to a time when he was smaller and happier and more innocent. He remembered two Christmas Eves past, when he was five and six. He recalled sitting in a dimly lit building, very much like the Great Hall but with a ceiling. And music, beautiful music, some of it sung by a group of people in robes, some of it sung by everyone in the building. It had gone way past his bedtime, and by the time they got to the last thundering chorus of "Joy to the World", he had been out on his feet. He hadn't made it home either time: the first time, he had winked out in his foster dad's arms on the way to the car, on the second, he had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. Both times, he had awakened in his bed on Christmas morning, and discovered that Santa had made his annual midnight visit.

The world was different, and he was different. He was alone now, and any religious faith he might have had as a young boy had been splintered by his last foster home, and pulverized by Morning Sun. But the memories of the past drew him onward, into a small tunnel just outside the entrance to Hufflepuff house. It led to what appeared to be a chapel of sorts. A gathering of students were there, in full uniform, singing "O Little Town of Bethlehem". Professor Flitwick was at the front of the group, directing them.

As they sang, Daniel noticed that four or five of the students at the front were folding large green frogs in their hands, and the creatures croaked along to the tune. It didn't seem like that would sound good, but for some odd reason it did.

When the song ended, Flitwick nodded. "Lovely, just lovely. Let's move on to. . . oh, hello there. Daniel, right?"

Daniel nodded. "That's me."

"Well, were you thinking of joining us? We're going to Hogsmeade, we and several other groups are having a carol-sing there."

"I don't think I can go," Daniel said, but Flitwick shook his head.

"That rule does not apply to observances such as this," he said. "As long as you're with the group, it is permissible."

"Sounds like fun," Daniel said.

"He doesn't know the songs, though," said one of the very few Slytherin's present. "And we don't have time for him to get his stuff."

"He can just sing the melody this time around," Flitwick replied. "If he decides to join us for real, we can concern ourselves with parts. And as for the clothes, I still remember how to perform a Summoning charm."

And so, it came to pass that Daniel made his way into Hogsmeade village that night, as a light snow drifted down and added to the blanket of soft whiteness already on the ground. Melanie Maddox, a seventh-year Gryffindor prefect, made a point of taking him under her wing and showing him the closed-up shops. "That's Zonko's joke shop right there," she said, pointing. "And there's Honeydukes, where you can get every imaginable kind of goody. And down the road a ways is the Shrieking Shack."

"How come we can't go here yet?" Daniel asked, holding onto Melanie's mittened hand. There were a lot of people about, and she didn't want him to get lost.

"I don't know. It's just the rules. There it is." She indicated the town square. Another choir was already up on the risers that had been placed (or conjured up maybe) in its center, underneath an old-style gas-powered streetlamp. They were singing a carol that Daniel didn't know.

"Hey, Melanie? What do I do if you guys sing a song I don't know?"

"You should know most of the tunes, and the words are in your book." She indicated a songbook they both had. "If you get to one you don't know, just mouth the words and look happy."

Flitwick indicated the risers, and the singers climbed up onto them. Daniel was placed in the front row, though he wasn't holding a frog. "We'll start with Jingle Bells," Flitwick whispered. He gave Daniel a quick smile. "Don't worry, boy. You're supposed to be having fun."

The group went through their considerable repertoire. Daniel did have to mouth the words for two or three songs, but he knew most of it. It was funny, he thought, he had had so little to sing about for so long, he had forgotten just how much fun it was. Finally, an hour later, they had completed their last song, and the next choir was up. A few students left, but Daniel and Melanie stayed around for them. Finally, the concert was over, and the crowd began to disperse.

As Melanie and Daniel were leaving, a friendly-faced Hufflepuff addressed them. "Hey, Mel. You guys want to join us for a butterbeer?"

"I'd love to, but I've got to go wrap presents," Melanie said. "Besides, they'd never let him in." You had to at least pass for a third-year to get into the Three Broomsticks. Daniel barely passed for a first-year.

"All right, then. Couple for the road?"

"You read my mind." The young man disappeared inside, then emerged with two bottles, steaming warm in the cold. Daniel eyed his with interest. "Try it, kid. It's butterbeer."

Daniel took a drink. "Mmmmmmmmm. Oh, yeah, that's good."

Flitwick addressed Daniel as they headed back. "You have a nice voice, Daniel. You'd be welcome in our group. We rehearse on Thursday nights at 7:30."

"I'll be there," Daniel said.

As he returned to Gryffindor, now walking much more slowly than before, he spied Cassandra sitting by the fire. The twins, Fred and George, were with her. Daniel smiled at all three of them. "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"All right, Dan," Cass said. The twins nodded to him as well.

Daniel somehow sensed that they were waiting for the room to empty out, but he was too tired to worry about why. "Well, good night, all."

Up in the dorm, Harry was asleep already. Since he expected no presents the next day, he had no reason to be excited. Ron was still sitting up, feeding his pet rat.

"Where have you been?" Ron wanted to know, noting his black cloak, which still had ice crystals clinging to it.

"Hogsmeade," Daniel said.

"What? No! How'd you get there!"

Daniel told the story, as he got ready for bed. "If you ever get there, make sure you try the butterbeer. It's great stuff."

Ron nodded. "I know, Fred and George sneaked me some once. You're so lucky."

As Daniel climbed into his bed, which was all toasty, thanks to the warming pan there, he thought about that. He really was lucky. He had a warm bed he wouldn't have to fight to keep, all the good food, and the best friends anyone could ask for. Even the lengthy detention was, in its way, a good thing: it showed that the people here actually cared about him. He resolved then and there to count his blessings this Christmas, rather than get in a tizzy about what he didn't have.

**Chapter 92: Cassandra Serenity**

The holidays at Hogwarts were very different from anything Cass had expected. Almost all of the children had gone home for the holidays to spend time with their families. In fact, Cassandra was the only girl in her year that had stayed behind. This left her with a very large room, which also turned out to be very quiet when there was no one to share it with. For that reason Cassandra hadn't been staying her dorm room much at all. Instead she had been lingering in the common room most of the time.

Besides Cassandra Daniel, the Weasley boys and Harry had all stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays as well. This made her feel a bit better. She at least still had some friends around to pass the time with, which is exactly what she did. Playing chess with Ron, chatting with Daniel and Harry, and even joking around with the twins all of this seemed to make the holidays a bit more bearable.

It had been hard on Cassandra to tell her grandmum that she wouldn't be coming home for the holidays. Actually, Cassandra had been rather shocked when her grandmum had sent a simple reply of "I understand". _Grandmum is always like that_ Cass thought to herself as she read the reply one morning in the great hall. She always has this mysterious way of knowing just the right thing to say and do.

To keep her mind off of not being with her family, Cassandra had been trying to keep as busy as she could. Hanging out and playing games with the boys during the day and chatting Quistle, Panthe, and Orest's rather large ears off at night. Though she could still feel the ache of not being home, Cassandra felt better about her decision.

The time seemed to be passing quicker than she had thought it would and Cassandra soon found that it was the day before Christmas. She had already wrapped all of her presents and sent those that needed to be delivered out by owl. Now she was lazily sitting in front of the roar common room fire and listening to the wizarding wireless network.

"Hi Cass" can the sound of two voices speaking in perfect unison.

"Hi George, Hi Fred" Cass replied without even looking up to see who had spoken to her.

Fred and George Weasley both plopped down in seats next to Cassandra, their normal grinning faces looking especially jovial today. Seeing that the two were up to something Cass looked them both up and down for a moment.

"Ok, what are you two up too?" She asked while keeping a steady eye on both of them.

"Us?" Fred replied with a mocking look of disbelief.

"Up to something?" chorused in George with the same mocking look of disbelief placed firmly on his face.

"Oh, don't give me that." Cass piped up quickly.

The two boys looked at each with smirks slowly spreading across their faces. They seemed to be doing that thing that twins do, talking to each other without ever saying a word. It was very odd to watch and the expressions that both boys wore only made the interaction all the more strange. Finally, George broke the rather unpleasant silence that had formed while the two boys were staring at each other.

"We wanted to know" George started.

"If you wanted to come" Fred continued.

"With us tonight" George finished with a very large grin.

"Come where?" Cassandra questioned with a bit of apprehension, her eyes darting back and forth between the two mischievous looking boys.

Fred was the first to talk this time. "You said you wanted to"

"come with us some time" George, again finishing the sentence his brother had started.

Cassandra wasn't sure what the two had in mind, but to back down now would mean weeks if not months of jokes, all at her expense. She knew she would rather face the trouble she could get into than the pranks and jokes that would follow if she didn't go along. Summoning up all her courage Cassandra gave a nod, both to herself and to the boys.

"Ok, I'm in" she said with not a single waver in her voice. "When?"

"Tonight" Fred whispered so that only she and George would hear.

"We have a few plans to brighten the holidays" George continued to whisper. For some reason the sound of him whispering softly to her made a shiver run up her spine.

"Ok, tonight then" Cass replied with a feeling of excitement starting to build inside of herself.

It was now 1am, technically Christmas, and Cassandra was descending the steps from the girl's dorm room. She had pulled on pair of black pants and a warm dark blue sweater that was well fitting. Her scarlet red hair was pulled back into a ponytail with small wisps of hair curling around her face. She had also grabbed her cloak, just in case they would be venturing out into the cold.

After entering the common room Cassandra saw that both Fred and George were already waiting for her. The both were wearing black slacks and matching blue sweaters, except for George's had a large 'G' while Fred's had a large 'F' on it. They had also brought down their cloaks so Cassandra was sure they would be leaving the common room.

"Hey there Cass" they both said as she stepped off the last step into the common room. "Ready to go?"

"I guess so" she intoned a bit nervous as to what they would be doing tonight.

"Don't worry" George said with a smile.

"We wouldn't do anything to get you killed" Fred added in with a laugh. Cassandra could feel her excitement turning to dread with that single comment.

Following after the boys Cassandra stayed as close as she could without actually stepping on one of them. The two boys were twisting and turning through the maze of halls and corridors that made up Hogwarts. Stopping on occasion to take a quick look at a map and then again they were off.

It seemed rather strange to Cassandra the two third years would need a map of Hogwarts, especially these to third years. However, Cass never got close enough to take a look at the map. She was spending most of her time feeling her heart racing and beating so hard she thought it would escape from her chest.

Finally the three Gryffindor's found themselves in the entrance hall. Following after Fred and George, they slipped through a door on the right hand side of the stairs and entered a long hallway. After a bit of a walk the three students were standing in front of a picture of a bowl of fruit. Fred reached up and tickled a pear in the painting. To Cassandra's surprise the pear giggled and became a door handle.

"Where are we going?" Cassandra whispered to George as she followed him through the doorway.

She was never answer, however, as she could see for herself where they were. The three Gryffindor's had just come into a large room with high ceilings and a huge brick fireplace at the other end of the room. Pots and pans lined the walls and four large tables the size of those used in the great hall were sitting in front of them.

As if this wasn't enough for Cass to take in, there were hundreds of house elves all running up to them asking what they could do for them. Looking over the mass of house elves Cassandra spotted Quistle, Panthe, and Orest all moving from the blazing fire towards the three humans. Panthe was the first of the three house elves Cassandra knew to reach her.

"Miss, what's you doing down here?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Cassandra shook her head slightly not sure what to say. "I don't really know Panthe" was all she could think of. "I guess you should ask these two" she answered motioning to the two large boys in front of her.

"Miss knows those two?" Panthe asked a bit of surprise in her voice. Cassandra gave a small smile and nodded yes.

At hearing Cass talking to someone George turned around. Looking from Panthe to Cassandra and back again, Cassandra couldn't help but give a giggle. This was the same look she had used on the twins many times over when she just wasn't sure about them.

"Seems you already know some house elves" he said with a laughing voice.

"Yes, this is Panthe" Cassandra said looking to the house elf in a pink pillow case dress. "She takes care of Gryffindor tower and this is Orest" she pointed to another house elf who was wearing a blue bath towel as a loin cloth. Finally she pointed to a house elf in a hunter green sheet that was tied up like a toga "and this is Quistle."

The formal introduction seemed to embarrass the three elves for they were all bowing down low and Cassandra could see a hint of pink forming at their ear tips. George also seemed taken back by the formal introduction of three house elves. He gave a smile and nodded to each of the elves and then turned back to his brother who was asking different elves for different things. Each elf that was asked for something would then run off and fetch it back as quickly as possible.

"Mistress wants something from the kitchens?" Quistle asked with his usual anxious tone.

"No, I'm fine" Cassandra replied with a soft smile to her friend.

After a few more minutes of speaking to Panthe, Quistle and Orest, Cassandra finally tapped George on the shoulder to get his attention. His arms were full of treats and goodies in different parcels and packages. He actually looked more like a mule carrying a heavy load then the boy she knew.

"Is that what we're doing here?" she asked looking to all the food and treats.

"Yeah, but there's more, we just needed to stop here first and get supplies." was George's reply.

"Are we going to carry all of that back up stairs?" she asked a bit worried.

"Of course" Fred chimed in.

"Well why don't we just ask my friends to bring it upstairs for us?" she remarked looking at the two boys as if they had lost their minds.

Cassandra then turned to Panthe, Orest, and Quistle. "Would you mind taking this up to the common room for us?" she asked sincerely. The three house elves beamed with pride as they all shook their heads yes.

Emptying their heavily loaded arms of the many parcels and packages, the two twins gave Cassandra a smirk. "See, I knew there was a reason we brought the smart one with us" quipped George with a laugh.

After saying a quick farewell to her friends and the other house elves Cassandra followed Fred and George back up to Gryffindor tower. Taking as many twists and turns on the way back as they had on the way down. If it had been for her following the two of them Cassandra would have been thoroughly lost.

Upon entering the common room the three noticed the large pile of goodies they had been planning on carrying up the eight flights of stairs. It was placed carefully on a long table near the right side of the room and it actually appeared to have grown by a bit more. Cassandra gave an inward smile knowing that her friend must have added a few more treats of their own.

"So now what?" Cassandra questioned as the three slumped down into the couch in front of the fire.

"Now it's time for the fun." Fred said with a glint in his eye.

The three set to work adding a bit more holiday cheer to the common room. Besides the garland and tree that had already been placed in the room. The three added a few streaming banners that flashed 'Merry Christmas', some mistletoe for any lovers who might be left, colored sparkles that lit up the fire red and green, and George charmed each entrance to the common room to throw glitter and bits of colored paper as each person entered the common room.

It was well passed 4am when the three had finished with their feet for the night. Sitting in front of the fire, watching as it changed colours between red and green, Cassandra eyes began to feel heavy. Slumber was calling to her and she could feel herself being pulled into its trance. With a small look to her left Cassandra noted that sleep had already claimed Fred. He was curled up in an armchair, his cloak thrown over him like a blanket. Looking to her right Cassandra saw George sitting at the other end of the couch. His eyes closed and his breath coming evenly, he was asleep as well. With her last bit of conscious thought Cassandra noticed how handsome George looked as he slept. Then a blissful peace settled over her as sleep finally took hold.

The sight the next morning would be a special one to behold. The common room was decorated with as much cheer as could possible fit into one room and there in the center of it were three sleeping Gryffindor's. Fred, sleeping soundly in a large armchair, his head resting firm against the chairs back wing, while his cloak sheltered him from the cold. On the couch George and Cassandra lay together. His head peacefully resting on the couch's left arm while Cassandra's head softly lay on the other arm. Their bodies close together and a single warm blanket folded over the two of them.

**Chapter 93: Magenta Coldren**

It was December 24, Christmas Eve day, and Magenta was in high spirits. Tomorrow was Christmas, one of her favourite holidays. She had been prancing around Hogwarts since then end of November, singing Christmas tunes and yelling yuletide greetings to everyone.

From her place on the windowsill, Magenta counted the snowflakes that she could see through the white blur that surrounded her condo. It felt great to be home. She was in her room, which was all done up with bright colours, with big windows and a huge bed. She stood, went to her bed and flopped down on the mattress, yawning. It was evening, about 8 p.m. She stood once again and left her bedroom, bound for the kitchen.

Aunt Viv half walked, half danced around the kitchen, avoiding the corners of each counter surface. The radio was on, tuned to the station that played Christmas music all day at this time of year.

Vivian Coldren had been Magenta's father's sister. Ever since he had left his wife, who had died shortly after, now thirty-eight year old Vivian had taken care of her niece. She was very pretty, with brown eyes and a long, straight brown hair that fell to her mid back. She was not short, but not tall with a curvy figure and a gentle face. Magenta had always wished she could be as pretty as her aunt.

Magenta skipped her way over to the sink, dancing along with her aunt and singing along as well. As she washed the small pile of dishes that had accumulated there since the previous evening (they had held the annual Christmas neighbourhood get together), she and her aunt sang a little duet.

_"I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
and presents on the tree _

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams..."

Magenta wasn't the best singer in the world, but if the song was right, as this one was, she could hit the notes easily and sing almost as well as her friend Alondra.

After the song ended, Magenta was silent for a long time. Not only did she miss Christmas at Moor Castle, but she hadn't anticipated missing Cassandra, Daniel, and Alondra and the rest of her Hogwarts friends this much. She stared sadly at the plate she was working on drying. She wondered what they were doing just then.

"You miss them, don't you Maggie?" asked her Aunt from the oven, where she had just set the Cornish Game hens (a tradition for Christmas eve dinner) roasting. She turned her kind face to Magenta; her brown eyes locking with her nieces clear blue ones.

Vivian had always worried for Magenta, even before the Moor Castle attack. Sure, Magenta was a strong girl, she could stand up for herself, but there was only so much in life you could take after a while. Her father barely ever appeared in her life, although he had sent her very nice holiday greeting this year, the first time in three years, but a card couldn't substitute involvement in his daughter's own life. She knew that with each card, Magenta felt wearier. Vivian had never been sure that sending Magenta off to Hogwarts was a good idea, But, luckily, Magenta seemed to be taking to the school very well.

"Miss who, aunt Viv?" asked Magenta brightly, trying to mask her sadness.

"You know who I'm talking about, Magenta." said her aunt, glancing at her.

Before Magenta could respond, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" she called, running out into the living room. She pulled the phone out of its receiver on the wall and answered "Merry Christmas! Coldren residence!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Maggie, it's Mickey, is your aunt there?" asked Mickey Davis. Mickey was an Auror, like Magenta's aunt, and also part of the League, a team of highly train professionals from all over the U.S. who handled problem.

"Aunt Viv, it's Mick!" she called back to her aunt. Viv walked out into the living room and took the phone from her niece. Magenta went back to the kitchen. In the other room she could hear her aunt.

"Mick, I can't go out there! Maggie is here, what will she do? Mick, please, It's Christmas, don't do this to me!" There was a pause, apparently Mick speaking. Then, finally, "Fine, I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning. Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, Mick. See ya there, I guess."

Magenta stood, staring at the door. _She's leaving?_ She thought. Her aunt came back into the kitchen, opened the oven and pull out dinner. Without looking at the crestfallen Magenta, she told her what was going on.

"There's trouble up north, I gotta go help out. I can't get out of this, magenta, I swear. Next year, ok?" she said, turning to look Magenta in the eye. Magenta nodded sadly

"Um, okay, so... where am I going for the rest of the holidays?" she inquired. Vivian thought for moment.

"Well, I could get you a portkey back to Hogwarts, I think..." she began.

"Yes!" Said Magenta, brightening up considerably.

"Okay, go get packed, and quick!" Magenta didn't need to be asked twice. She darted up to her room and set about putting her things in her trunk, trying to be neat.

Vivian led her niece through the hustle and bustle of the portkey station. Magenta was looking excitedly around at the differing people, ranging form normal witches and wizards to all manner of other types. She kept up with Vivian despite her fascination, staying close behind her aunt.

_I cannot believe they are making me do this! And at Christmas no less. Good God... _thought Vivian as she trudged though the crowd. She had wanted to spend the holidays with magenta, a nice, bright holiday with her long-time companion. Magenta had been with her for so long, and Vivian was taking this sudden long-term separation hard. Back at Moor Castle, Magenta had come home more often. Now, she was gone for almost eleven months straight, and the few days they had together had been interrupted, So Vivian was almost livid.

They reached the desk where the portkeys to Kings Cross were handed out. Vivian had contacted Dumbledore and arranged for transportation to Hogwarts from there.

"Well, Maggie, I guess this is it." she said, biting back tears as she had when she had seen Magenta off the first time on the train. She pulled a box out of her pocket, it was plain and white, with her name on it. Magenta took it and slowly pulled the lid off, revealing a ring.

"Maggie, this was your grandmother's, my mother's. It's been handed down through generations of Coldren's. That's amber and topaz. Now, magenta, we don't wear this on our fingers, we put it on a chain. And... I completely forgot to get you one!" she sighed exasperated.

"I've already got one!" Exclaimed Magenta excitedly. She tugged at something about her neck and pulled out a silver chain. She had bought it at Maria's Jewellery in Crook Street on the second day of Holidays. Hanging from her chain was a piece of star shaped Charoite with an 'M' on it.

She unhooked the chain and slid the ring onto it carefully, then tucked it back under her shirt.

"Don't loose it, okay?"

"I promise I won't."

Vivian hugged Magenta then handed her the portkey, and good thing she did, because as soon as Magenta had it, she was gone.

Magenta felt a tug below her stomach and was instantly sent through a swirling mass of blurred colours. For what seemed like a long time, she couldn't think, breathe or do anything at all but rush forward.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she landed on the hard, white floor. She was in the International Portkey Station under Kings Cross Station. She looked around for the exit and spotted, it. She wove her way through a group of Latvian tourists and up the stairs then out to the main station.

It was just as busy as it had been on her first day here, brimming with people. She pushed through the crowd and made her way to platform 9 1/3 where she was instructed to go.

She leaned on the solid barrier and sunk through. On the other side, there was the headmaster, dressed in robes of red and green. He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling as usual.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Coldren. I take it you are ready to return to the Castle?" he asked when she reached him, her suitcase dragging behind her.

She nodded. "Yes, Professor... Um, how are we getting there?" she asked, looking around.

"You are going on the Knight Bus, I'm afraid I cannot accompany you back to Hogwarts, as I have business in Diagon Alley, Im sure you've heard of it." he explained. Magenta nodded, she had.

"Um, Professor, where exactly do you catch the Knight Bus? Is there a stop nearby?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Stick out your right hand." he said. She did as told. There was a faint motor sound, and then, with a loud bang, a huge, double-decker purple bus appeared before her, the Words "The Knight Bus" embellished in gold on the side. A tall, lanky youth wearing a shabby footman's uniform stood on the back, hold onto a pole.

He stepped down and walked up to Dumbledore, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir, Stan Shunpike, at yer service, 'ow can I be helpin' ya? He asked eagerly, glancing at Magenta.

"Actually, Mr. Shunpike, I had hoped you would be able to return a student to Hogwarts, this is Magenta Coldren." he said, introducing her. Stan grinned, showing several missing and crooked teeth. She smiled back as Stan quickly pulled her luggage onto the bus, and beckoned her to follow him.

Fifteen minutes later, a very dizzy and slightly deafened Magenta ambled through the castle up to Gryffindor common room. It was late now, about 11. As she entered through the portrait whole, she was glad to find the entire place deserted.

She yawned and quietly went up to the girls dorm and went to bed, the aspect of tomorrow letting her sleep soundly.

"Magenta, when did you get here! Wake up, it's Christmas!" exclaimed an ecstatic Cassandra in Magenta's ear. She was grinning, apparently excited about the holiday. Magenta shot out of bed and was surprised to see a pile of presents on her trunk.

She almost dove into them. The first she pulled out was form Allie. It was a shirt, black with pink lining and a cute belt with the Gryffindor crest. She smiled. Allie had a great fashion sense.

The nest was a potion from Cassandra. Magenta stared for a moment before Cass elaborated.

"When you drink it, you can change your hair colour at will." she said, smiling. Magenta's eyes lit up. She immediately drank it all in one gulp, and by the end of the day, she had tried eighteen different colours.

The nest was from her dad. It was a check for 30 galleons. He had apparently found out about her attending Hogwarts. _Nice to see he noticed, bet Aunt Viv told him._ she thought wryly.

She also received a bag of Chocolate frogs from Harry and Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans from Ron. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, along with Fred and George, had gotten her a few books. Oliver, as a gift, had gotten her a new crest for her Quidditch robes; it was the standard Gryffindor, with pink instead of red. She giggled a bit.

She and Cass went to late breakfast and ate quickly. When they got back, Magenta saw Daniel in the Common Room and hurried upstairs to get his present. When she returned, she had a round package on her hands.

She dribbled it on her knees for a moment. "Hey, Dan, catch!" she called. She shifted the ball to her foot and kicked it to him across the room. He caught it, tore off the wrapping paper, and looked up at her.

"A soccer ball?" he inquired. She nodded.

"Thought you might have played once of twice. Have you?" He nodded. "You any good?"

"I like to think so. You?"

"MVP, on the neighbourhood team, that is no uniforms, but still fun. But, you know, I wouldn't say it if I wasn't good." she boasted. He smiled.

"Is that a challenge, Magenta?"

"Only if you take it as one."

"You're on. Come spring, you're going down!" he said, smiling, then, his face fell. "I don't have anything to give you."

"No prob. It'll be enough of a present when you loose in spring." she said.

"Well, then, you'll have to go present-less, because I will be the winner." he said.

Magenta shook her head, chuckling.

Magenta spent the day with Cassandra and Daniel, roaming the school and just hanging around until dinner.

Down in the Great Hall, it was amazing how beautiful it all was. There were twelve Christmas trees lining the walls, and the decorations were magnificent. The feast was great. Lots of food, turkey, mashed potatoes, and lots of other goodies.

She was busy in a burping contest with the twins and Daniel when they were ushered back up to their rooms by the teachers.

"Good night, Cassandra." whispered Magenta.

"Good night, Magenta." she replied.

Magenta drifted of to sleep, her newly purple hair shining in the moonlight. Today had been great, and Magenta smiled gently to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 94: Alondra Bracho**

The Bracho household was quite a site on Christmas morning. It was illuminated by the soft glow of a hazy sunshine outside, white fluffy snow covered all of the classically styled houses, and the Christmas lights glowed happily.

Paloma Bracho was busy in the kitchen, making Christmas galletas-cookies-, egg nogg, and hot chocolate. Her soft caramel eyes glistened with joy as she turned to the fork shaped clock on her kitchen wall.

"7 AM! Damion, are the children up yet? Is Francesca here?" she called as she untied her Christmas designed apron and hung it back in it's rightful place. Paloma straightened out her Christmas outfit and went to gather the treats she'd made to pile onto a platter to take into the living room.

It was amazing how much Alondra resembled her mother. They both had the same dreamy caramel colored eyes, the same dazzling smile, and melodic laughter. Alondra adored her mother, and hoped to be as kind, loving, and beautiful like her when she grew up. A soft smile spread over Alondra's delicate features as she admired her mother, bustling around in the kitchen for last minute arrangements.

Paloma wore a loosened burgundy v-neck long sleeved blouse, black slacks, and high heeled black boots. Her rich brown curls sprawled gracefully about her shoulders.

"Damion!"

"It's fine, mama. Jason, Ethan, and I are up and ready to open our presents. I just came in here to see if you needed any help taking some of these out there," Alondra said smiling happily to her stunning mother. Paloma spun around and smiled lovingly at her only daughter.

"Thank you, mija. Oh, sweetie, you look muy linda! Spin around for me," Paloma replied smiling proudly at Alondra. Alondra beamed and twirled happily for her mother.

Alondra had curled her now dark locks, her hair resembling her mother's greatly. She was dressed in a silk ivory long bell sleeved blouse and an above the knee pleated black skirt with black stockings and dress shoes. Her cheeks had a natural rosy glow to them, and she had applied a clear pink layer of lip gloss to her lips. Paloma went and hugged her daughter closely.

"Oh, Feliz Navidad, mija!" Paloma told her softly, and Alondra buried her face in her mother's soft hair and breathed in her signature rose scent.

"Merry Christmas, mama! Mmmmmm! It all smells so yummy in here. Is this for after the opening of presents or before? Please say before!" Alondra requested taking in a deep breath of the 'galletas' by the egg nogg.

Paloma laughed softly. "I'm afraid until after, sweetie. But you can have one now, just don't tell your father or brother, ok? I'll have one with you," Paloma then suggested playfully.

They each took a warm cookie and ate it happily. They were delicious, and Alondra was beaming happily.

"Paloma, Alondra! Francesca is here, we want to open some gifts now!" Damion's deep voice called from the living room.

Alondra hurried out to the living room, she hadn't seen Francesca for months. The enormous and full evergreen Christmas Tree stood proudly adorned with different colored bulbs, a great bright star shimmered from a top it. The tree looked majestic with the stacks of presents around the bottom.

Alondra noticed her father, Damion, and brother, Jason, talking animatedly to one another. Both father and son dressed almost the same. Black slacks, dress shoes, and high collar long sleeved shirts. Damion's in burgundy, and Jason's in emerald green.

Finally Alondra spotted Francesca seated by the tree with little Ethan in her arms. She wore a simple but elegant long sleeved form fitting black dress with black stiletto heels. Her shoulder length ashy blonde hair had been cut to her ear lobes and trendily styled.

Little Ethan wore grey slacks, a white long sleeved shirt and matching grey vest. He kept gurgling happily at Francesca's funny faces. Alondra breathed in deep and smiled happily admiring the warm scene before her. She felt so thrilled to be home.

"Alondra Persephone Bracho!" Francesca then exclaimed happily as Damion, and Jason turned to her and grinned. Francesca set little Ethan down and went to hug Alondra fiercely. Alondra beamed.

"Francesca Devon Basset! Oh, Frannie, I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you as well, Allie! Look at you, you're even prettier than the last time I saw you! Your hair, oh angel girl, it suits you so well and it's gotten longer! Gosh, Jason, your older brother role will not get any easier as this doll gets older," Francesca said proudly, playing with a dark lock of Alondra's hair.

Jason laughed and walked over to them, he pinched Alondra's cheek playfully and wrapped his arm around Francesca's small waist. "Don't I know it. I'm telling you, she's gonna be quite the heartbreaker. Just like her older brother,"

Alondra and Francesca looked to one another and laughed.

"Whatever you say, Jas." Alondra replied.

"You're so full of yourself, hun!" Francesca smiled and kissed Jason tenderly on his cheek. Jason grinned.

"Come on you three, Ethan's getting restless he wants to tear some gifts open," Damion called to them.

And so the process of tearing open paper wrapping, opening boxes, taking pictures, and laughing into the video camera, began.

Alondra looked to all her presents happily. Francesca was fastening the tiny clasp of Magenta's gift necklace around Alondra's delicate throat.

"I wonder what this stone is. Do you know, Frannie?"

"It's a rose quartz. Allie, it's a wonderful stone. And not to mention, fits your personality perfectly! Your friend Magenta is a smart girl,"

"Well, that I know. Magenta's brilliant, but what do you mean by 'fits my personality well', Frannie?" Alondra asked confused and held the heart shaped pendant in her hand thoughtfully.

"A Rose Quartz is said to heal psychic wounds of the heart and gives tenderness, softness and openness to our feelings." Francesca replied while Alondra flinched slightly and then nodded for her to go on. " It's used for defensive magic, for it sends negativity back to the original sender. It's also carried for healing and health and worn by young women to promote beauty and grace. Basically a Rose quartz is used to stimulate love, to open the heart, and used for promoting peace and in fidelity in a lasting relationship."

Alondra pondered Francesca's words and took in a deep breath, her dark caramel eyes staring off into space with their trademark haunted look to them.

"What an amazing stone, then. Magenta really didn't have to go to all this trouble for me," Alondra murmured to herself as Jason walked over to her with the video camera in his hand. Alondra blinked and turned smiling brightly and waving into the camera at Jason.

"All right, Allie, let's see those gifts!" Jason requested, smiling sweetly at his younger sister.

Alondra giggled and nodded happily. She held out her heart shaped Rose quartz pendant.

"This gift is from Magenta, isn't it lovely? Thanks so much, Maggie! Oh, and this radio is from Cassandra, it receives the WWN which is the Wizard Wireless Network. Now I can carry the music from the magical world everywhere with me, I love it, Cassie! This book right here, " A Keeper's Guide" was given to me from Harry. I'm flattered he'd think of me a Quidditch girl especially a Keeper! This box here, full of chocolate frogs and other goodies are from Ron. He knows I have a very good sweet tooth, " Alondra laughed and then went to show off the rest of the gifts her friends had mailed to her.

"This other book is from Hermione and is on the art of potion making...maybe I'll pass Snape's class with a decent mark next semester. Oh, and this beautiful diary is a gift from Oliver! See, the picture right there, it's a picture of the Quidditch pitch and all these people waving at us are the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Oliver's right...there, and then there's Katie, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and the reserves Daniel and Magenta!" Jason zoomed in on the enchanted picture and looked thrilled at the waving kids on it.

"And Katie gave me this framed picture of us sitting in the common room with Oliver. See, Oliver's sitting between the both of us. We tease him so much and he tolerates it, it's great! Like right there we were teasing him about being Gryffindor's 'Heartthrob'...see how red he is. Katie is like my older sister at Hogwarts and Oliver is my older brother, so you can imagine what a ruckus it is when we get together. Actually before my hair darkened, Oliver used to say Katie and I looked like sisters," Alondra piped up and frowned slightly looking at the enchanted photo mistily, reminiscing over her golden locks now so dark.

"Well, you look beautiful with any hair colour, angel girl!" Jason said to her heartedly and smiled. Alondra looked to him and smiled as well.

"Thanks bro! Um, let's see...Ah! This gift is from Fred and George...I'll open it later in private...it might just blow up in my face," Alondra giggled to herself, and Jason looked to her oddly. Alondra picked up the next gift and a soft crimson blush invaded her face. "This gift is from Cedric...they're bangle bracelets, aren't they lovely? He knows I love white gold for jewellery and shiny crystals," Alondra said shyly and slipped them on her arm happily. They made a twinkling noise when she waved her arm about.

"Oh, they're gorgeous, Allie! Not to mention, he has great taste in jewellery," Francesca piped up and Alondra giggled. Jason huffed and rolled his eyes, in a very protective older brother manner.

"Yea, yea,...Cedric's gift is just peachy keen, can you please get to the gifts WE got for you?" Jason asked impatiently giddy.

"Oh! Right here, look at this lovely outfit mama and papa gave me! In ivory of course, my favourite colour! And these new shoes and barrettes for my hair, really mama and papa spoil me...Thank you! And look, this handbag is from Francesca, with a new tube of lip gloss, thank you Frannie! Oh and finally, is this beautiful doll and album from you, Jas!" Alondra told him happily and Jason chuckled smugly. Alondra smirked and rolled her eyes and Francesca laughed.

Jason then turned and went over to his parents who were sharing a special romantic moment by the mistelle toe.

"Woohoo! Go 'rents, you sly little devils you!" Jason teased and Paloma and Damion turned to him blushing profusely and looking to him playfully annoyed.

Alondra laughed happily and Francesca grinned and went over to share a special moment with Jason as he put the camera down for a while. Alondra sighed and then noticed a gurgling little Ethan run to her at full speed with his arms spread wide.

"Awonda!"

"Ethan! Oh, there's my little brother, you look SO cute today...like such a big boy!" Alondra cooed her younger sibling, Ethan wrapped his arms around her neck happily and kicked his little legs happily. Alondra held him tightly, she then proceeded to tickle his stomach causing Ethan to chuckle playfully. They were interrupted by the door bell ringing, and Alondra found herself automatically putting little Ethan down and going to answer the door.

"Mrs. Stirling!"

"Hello, Alondra," Sebastian's mother greeted her warmly.

"Please, come in!" Alondra said surprised and yet delighted to see her. Diana smiled softly.

"Actually, I was hoping you could step onto the porch with me, sweetie. Just for a few minutes,"

Alondra smiled brilliantly and nodded. Diana Stirling was truly an angel. Always so kind and lovely. Like right then she was wearing a burgundy skirt business suit and matching burgundy trench coat. Her fiery red hair pulled up and away from her face, in long curled tendrils falling down her back. Her dark green eyes, sparkled kindly.

Alondra took a hold of her woollen cashmere ivory pea coat and ivory scarf. She wrapped them around her snugly and went to sit on the porch swing with Diana.

"Alondra, darling, I know that you and Sebastian are not speaking to one another right now-"

"Mrs. Stirling, honestly the thing you have to know about that is-"

"No, Alondra," Diana interrupted her softly and smiled. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I know all about the hurtful things Sebastian said to you, and all about how your hair darkened because of it, "

Alondra frowned and nodded slowly, she pulled a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Diana patted her shoulder lightly and comfortingly.

"Let's not dwell on that, shall we? I came here, because I have something for you,"

"For me?" Alondra asked with a delighted expression on her face as she took the scarlet gift wrapped box from Diana.

"Open it,"

Alondra lifted the top off of the gift box and removed the patty paper. She gasped and took the scarlet jewellery box out. It had gold lining and hearts engraved on the edges.

"It's beautiful," Alondra murmured mesmerized as opened the lid of the box and the melody of 'Once Upon a Dream' from Sleeping Beauty filled her ears. The jewellery box was scarlet velvet inside, and in the middle of the inside was a doll with a delicate porcelain face and a long ruffled pastel pink gown, and she twirled angelically to the music.

What suddenly made Alondra gasp was the doll's hair. Her hair had been styled in a classy updo so that one thick lock fell over her shoulder, curling tastefully at the top of the gown's bodice. The hair had been enchanted to go from a spun gold colour to a rich mahogany brown.

"Oh, Mrs. Stirling! I love it! Thank you so much!" Alondra exclaimed merrily and holding her gift to her chest, hugged Diana gratefully. Diana returned her hug warmly and smiled softly.

"I'm so glad you love it, sweetie. But I have to confess that the gift is not from me nor my husband. I am merely a messenger! Read the card,"

Alondra furrowed her dark brows curiously and went to pick up the small golden colored card and read it to herself.

_Persephone, _

Even though certain complications forbid us from being the best friends we once were, please know that I will always be on your side! Even if it's from afar. Feliz Navidad!

Sebastian

P.S. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I do think dark hair suits you nicely, though. However, please remember that this gift doesn't change anything between us.

Alondra bit down on her lower lip contemplating and then closed the card with shaky hands.

"Oh my," Alondra breathed softly and then hugged the jewellery box closer to her.

Diana frowned and in a soft maternal touch pushed back a dark stray lock behind Alondra's ear. "I know things are very confusing for you right now, Alondra. But please, know that it's for the best! No matter how distanced you and Sebastian can be from one another, you'll always be together in spirit. You have to believe that, it's the power of a friendship as special and as strong as yours,"

Alondra breathed in deep and turned dark haunted eyes to Diana. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Come along, Alondra. Chin up! I have another gift for you, this one is from me, though." Diana piped up warmly and handed Alondra a small square shaped powdered pink box with a white bow. "You have to promise me you'll wait to open it until your quinceañera, however. I know it'll have more meaning to you then,"

"My quince? Oh, but why, Mrs. Stirling? I want to open it now!" Alondra asked giddily.

Diana laughed beautifully and held Alondra's rosy cheek in her delicate hand. "Just wait a little while, Alondra. You'll see why on that day, I promise."

Alondra sighed, but then relented. She gave Diana a dazzling smile and hugged her once again. "Thank you, Mrs. Stirling. I promise I won't open this until my quinceñera...as soon as I awake that day I'm opening it!" She giggled joyfully.

Diana grinned and nodded. "Well, I must be going, sweetie. Alexander will wonder where I went off to. Wish your parents, and brothers a Feliz Navidad for me," She then requested kindly.

Alondra nodded enthusiastically. "I will! Wish Mr. Stirling a very Feliz Navidad from me, please,"

Diana seemed to pale slightly and then nodded slowly pressing her lips together. "I will as well. Thank you, Alondra. Good-bye!"

Diana helped Alondra gather her gifts neatly in her arms and then hugged her one final time and headed down the Bracho porch and out into the snowy distance.

Alondra sighed contently and headed into her warm lively home feeling as bubbly and as free-spirited as ever. She removed her coat and scarf and hanged them up where they belonged. She then placed her gifts on the coat table pondering on the gifts, the card from Sebastian, Diana's words, but most of all the curious expression on Diana's face at the mention of Alexander Stirling.

"Alondra! Get in here, the galletas are almost gone!" Jason suddenly yelled from inside the living room.

Blinking away her daze, Alondra beamed. "I'm coming!" She smiled brilliantly into the hall mirror and winked at her reflection playfully. "Sebastian still cares for me. And I know that in a way, he always will!"

With that happy realization she glided away into the living room and into the arms of her loving family, content with the world.

**Chapter 95: Sebastian Stirling**

"Top of the morning to you all!" Boomed the voice of the radio man from Sebastian's alarm clock. "Happy Christmas! All you young lads and lassies best be gettin' up and see what jolly Ol' Saint Nick brought for ya. Let's start the morning with a little romance..."

_The snow is falling, the city is white  
Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight  
And we're all alone  
There's no one home  
You're finally in my arms again  
The night is silent  
and Christmas is here  
I couldn't ask for more than having you near  
Cuz I love you girl,  
I always will  
And now I know the moment is right_  
_  
Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
Im' down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give" _

Sebastian shut off his alarm annoyed. 'That bloody song! Bunch of mush,' He sat up in bed and stretched lazily, he was about to curse the arrival of Christmas morning when a letter fell into his lap.

'Time to rise, son.' The outer ledge of the envelope read in loopy and elegant writing. Sebastian felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Mum?" he questioned aloud to himself as he was about to rip open the envelope, but the letter ripped open itself. The card unfolded in the air and his mother's soft voice greeted him.

"Merry Christmas, poppet!

I'm so terribly sad that you're not home with me right now. Believe me, I had a fall out with your father over his absurd decision to keep you at Hogwarts over the holidays. Chin up though, poppet. I took the liberty and joy to get you everything on your Christmas list. I know these gifts hardly compensate for your father's rude behaviour,"

At this point there was a pause and his mother's voice cracked with emotion.

"Forgive him, my sweet boy. He thinks he's doing what is best for you. He loves you, truly he does. Also please forgive me, love, for not being strong enough to oppose his rules. Well, let's not dwell on the sadness, shall we? It's Christmas! Go on, poppet, open your presents. You'll find that among our gifts are gifts from your nannies, the Malfoys, and the Brachos.

You're a lucky boy, Sebastian. So many people love you, but no one loves you more than me. I love you so much, my sweet. Write to me soon."

Diana's angelic voice then began to sing a note from 'Winter Wonderland' and with a kiss, the card folded up again and fell onto Sebastian's bed.

He hastily picked up the card and hugged it closely to him as silent tears trailed down his face. He loved his mother dearly. She was an angel, an angel sadly captive at the hands of an unkind keeper-his father.

He got to his feet and placed the card proudly on his nightstand table. He rushed into the shower, then dressed in his usual attire-slacks, a button down, and an emerald green jacket. He ran quick fingers through his wet hair and rushed to his bedside at the tower of presents before him.

One in particular present stood out, however. It wasn't wrapped and it simply had a large gold bow on it. A broom?

"Great. Me doing housework?"

He read the small card by the handle,

_-Sebastian, _

Now that you will have a whole 2 weeks to yourself to ponder on your behaviour; I suggest you practice your flying. I want you to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team, next year with Draco. He's been practicing for the Seeker position, but I've always envisioned you to follow in my footsteps as a Beater. Don't mess this up, make me proud son.

Father.

P.S. Happy Christmas.-

Sebastian threw the card aside and threw the broom on the floor, eyeing it. He noticed it was a Nimbus 2000, like the broom Harry Potter owned. He stepped beside it and extended his arm over it.

"Up!"

The broom slammed into his hand without hesitance. Sebastian held it firmly and mounted it. A small smile came to him as he floated in the air almost bumping his head on the ceiling. He looked down at the rest of his presents. They could wait, he figured, as he gripped the broom naturally and laughed.

"I believe this is one order I'd be more than happy to oblige to, father."

With that he hovered on the broom's handle and flew a few laps around his room happily.

**Chapter 96: Holly Ethers**

Holly kissed Grandmamma on the cheek.

"Nite, Grandmamma. Happy Christmas. Love ya."

Grandmamma chuckled. "You and your lovings. Happy Christmas, my little Lioness."

"Stop calling her that!" her father looked up from his work. Holly looked down. They were about to get into one of their fights.

"She's a lioness and I will call her that."

"She is not a lion! She's an Ethers!" Father hissed, starting to turn even whiter then his skin was already.

"Then why is she in Gryffindor?" asked Grandmamma, standing up.

"Dumbledore had a hand in it, I know it!" Father said, raising himself so he could tower over her. "He did this just so she wouldn't grow up with proper people, other Slytherin's!"

"Gryffindor's are proper people!" Holly burst out. Her father turned to look at her.

"You're to young to understand." Father said evenly.

"No, I'm not! Just because you want me to make friends with Slytherin's and I'm not and I'm making friends with Gryffindor doesn't mean..."

Father cut her off. "Do you have friends in Gryffindor? Because I would be very interested to hear about them" Father said, smirking. "No? Well then, I will talk to my friends who have children your age at Hogwarts, and have them meet with you," Father continued when Holly said nothing.

"No, Father I will not."

"Yes, Father." Her father said forcefully. Holly glared at him.

"I told you she's a lioness." Grandmamma commented.

"Get out of here, old bat!" Father yelled.

Grandmamma shook her head. "I could say the same thing to you." She said, taking Holly's hand and leading her out of the room. "Lets go, Lioness." Grandmamma added as she walked out. Holly heard a shatter of glass as her father threw something at the wall.

"Grandmamma, you shouldn't anger Father like that." Holly said as they walked back to her room.

Grandmamma laughed. "Holly, my girl, I got stuck here when your mother died. My time here is coming to a close, I can feel it in my bones, and I will be a huge thorn in his side before I die!" Her Grandmamma said savagely.

"Grandmamma, I know Father doesn't love me but-" Holly began, but Grandmamma stopped her.

"Holly, I love you and I always will. Your mother adored you."

"Why did Mum marry Father?" Holly asked, looking in Grandmamma's face.

Grandmamma sighed. "She was love-struck Holly. She didn't know what your father really was until later. Until…well, I can't tell you. But Listen to me Holly. You are a Lioness. Nothing your father says or does changes that. But Adrian is dangerous, Holly, remember that. Or rather who he works for. Never give into what your father says, Holly. Run away if you have to, just don't give in." Her grandmother said, making Holly look in her face.

""But who will help me, if you're not here?"

"I'll help you Holly, I'll always help you. In more ways then you think." Grandmamma replied, opening the door to Holly's room.

"Grandmamma?" Holly said, before her grandmother closed the door.

"Yes?" She asked, pausing.

"I love you, Grandmamma." Holly said, standing on tiptoe to kiss her cheek.

Grandmamma smiled. "I love you too, my little Lioness."

**Chapter 97: Daniel Smith**

Ron and Harry were sound sleepers. So, when Daniel went tearing through the dorm at 4:45 in the morning, finally racing out wearing only his pyjamas, shoes, and school robe, neither one of them even stirred.

He pounded down the hallway. He was late. His alarm had not gone off. Of course, he had not set it, but in his groggy state of mind (he had just woken up, after all), he had forgotten that. He was hit by a blast of confetti as he entered the common room, and happened to notice that the fire was burning red. Undeterred, he raced to the Fat Lady's portrait, then skidded to a stop. The confetti and red flames had caused him to remember what day it was.

It was Christmas. He was off detention for three days, including this one. Chonker was not expecting him. He would not tell McGonagall that he wasn't there. He would not get sent back to Morning Sun. Gasping with relief, he turned... and gasped again.

Fred, George, and Cassandra were there. And George and Cassandra were cuddled together under a blanket.

All three of them were stirring; Daniel's warp-speed passage through the room had not been silent. Cass, seeing him there, suddenly turned red. "Dan, what are you doing up so early?"

"Going back to bed," Daniel said.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Cass indicated George. "Please?"

"I won't," Daniel assured her. "But you might want to get back to bed before everyone else wakes up."

"Right," Cassandra said. She and the three boys headed quickly for their respective beds.

Daniel was reawakened a few hours later by a conversation between Ron and Harry: "Good morning, Harry," Ron said. As Daniel sat up, he noticed that Ron was wearing a knitted sweater with an "R" on it.

"What are you wearing, Ron?" Harry queried as he put on his glasses.

"Oh, my mum made it," Ron said, holding up a squishy-looking package. "Looks like you got one, too."

"I got presents?" Harry said with surprise. Daniel, who had known this was coming, smiled sleepily.

"Yeah," Ron replied. "There's stuff here for you and Dan both. Is he awake yet?"

Daniel popped up so quickly that his sleep tousled mop of hair fell down over his face. "He's awake," Harry said.

The two boys tackled their presents. Harry received, sure enough, a lovely dark green sweater, obviously hand-knitted, from Mrs. Weasley, and the best present of all. It looked like a simple silver cloak, but it was actually a much rarer and more valuable item: if you wrapped yourself in it, you were invisible, at least to the human eye. "Wow," Daniel said, very impressed. "Who's that from?"

Harry handed him the note that had come with the cloak. "So this was your dad's?"

"I guess," Harry said. "I don't recognize the handwriting."

"It was an adult, because they knew your father," Daniel said. "But not a teacher. At least, not one we have. But there's no Owl Post mark, so it came from within the castle."

"Not necessarily," Ron said. "Lots of people have their own owls."

"True, but check out the wrapping paper," Daniel reminded him. "It's pretty flimsy. If I was sending a package by owl, I'd wrap it more securely." He indicated the thick brown paper that the other owl-delivered parcels were wrapped in.

Daniel didn't receive anything as extravagant as an Inviso Cloak (which technically wasn't really a present, since it was Harry's by rights anyway), but it was more than he could have hoped for. His bundle of carefully wrapped packages consisted of a new pair of blue jeans, two polo shirts with Quidditch teams' logos on them, and a startlingly red sweatshirt that would block out nearly any chill. An envelope accompanied it all, containing a letter:

_Dear Daniel, _

I am Diana Serenity, your friend Cassandra's grandmother. She and I have frequently corresponded, and she alerted me that you had very little to wear other than your school uniforms. I know that Cassandra greatly appreciates your friendship, and I want you to know that I appreciate you as well. I hope that these items make your first Hogwarts Christmas a little happier.

Regards,  
Diana Serenity.

"They made it more than just a little happier," Daniel said to himself, discreetly brushing at an annoying wetness at the corner of his eye.

There was another package there as well. He opened it to reveal a large oval board that looked like a Quidditch pitch, plus a small box that contained fifteen miniature people on broomsticks, two teams and a referee, and models of all four balls. It also had a note, this one in a familiar hand:

_Merry Christmas, Daniel. _

I hope you like your gift. I thought it was quite suitable for you, since now you're a reserve player. Congrats again for that, and I hope this comes in handy for you. Maybe you could help Oliver with some plays. See you after the Holidays.

Love from,  
Alondra

"This is cool," Daniel said. "Uh. . . what is it?"

"It's a Quidditch board set," Ron explained. "Here, watch what we can do with it." He set up the players, then levelled his wand at them. "Show me the Wronski Feint."

The tip of Ron's wand glowed a soft blue, indicating that it was discharging power. The minuscule players came to flying life, chasing the balls. The two Seekers shot downward, even though neither was near the Snitch. One pulled up at the last second, and the other went smashing into the turf and lay in a sprawl on the ground. "Whoa! That's so cool!" Daniel said in amazement. He drew his own wand. "Show me..." he grinned. "Show me the Falmouth Charge."

After they had gone through a couple dozen more plays, they got dressed and made their way to the Common Room, Daniel dressed in his new finery. As the three boys reached the entrance to the cosy chamber, their eyes nearly popped out of his head. A shower of glittery confetti rained down on their heads, and colourful sparkling banners and garland winked at him from every direction. The fire, amazingly, was cycling from red to green and back. Fred, George, and Cass were standing in the middle of the room, receiving adulation from all quarters. And, happily, there was a plateful of treats on the table.

Someone else Daniel knew was also there. "Magenta!" he said, running over to her. "I thought you went home."

"I did, but there was a change of plans," Magenta explained. "I just got back yesterday, so that's why you didn't see me. Don't go away." She raced back up to the girls' dorms, returning with a round package, which she booted around, then kicked over to him. "Hey, Dan! Catch!"

Daniel opened it, wondering why she had treated his present in this matter, but the mystery was solved once the paper was off, revealing... "A soccer ball?"

"Thought you might have played once of twice. Have you?"

Daniel nodded. He had played a couple seasons in a youth soccer league at his last happy home, and still remembered it fondly.

Magenta smiled at the news. "You any good?"

"I like to think so," Daniel said. He'd always been one of the smallest boys on the team, but he was a good ball-handler and had a truckload of stamina, which was why he had typically played center halfback: that was the one position that had to cover pretty much the whole field. "You?"

"MVP, on the neighbourhood team, that is no uniforms, but still fun. But, you know, I wouldn't say it if I wasn't good." she boasted. He smiled.

Daniel twirled the ball on his finger. "Is that a challenge, Magenta?"

"Only if you take it as one."

The two agreed to test out their skills on the grounds, or on the pitch maybe, come spring. Daniel made a mental note to talk to Dean Thomas. A huge soccer fan, he could undoubtedly give Daniel a few pointers.

"This is from me," Cassandra added, presenting him with a lumpy package. He opened it, revealing a sort of leather strap-on thing. "It's a wand holster for your wrist," she said. "It'll let you get your wand into action that much faster."

Daniel tried it on. It took some figuring out, but it was a good fit. Wearing it was awkward at first, because his arm was so short, but it allowed him to pull his wand far faster than reaching into his pocket. "I like it."

By the time they got out of the common room, it was already lunchtime, but the table was mostly decorated with breakfast foods. The house-elves understood that few students were going to make it to breakfast on Christmas morning, so they saved the food and simply made it a brunch. Daniel was as hungry as a wolf, like always. Halfway through his second plate of food, he noticed an owl heading his way. As it flew over him, it delivered its payload with the usual unerring accuracy. A brightly wrapped parcel fell into his lap. He opened it, revealing a package of chocolate frogs. Included was a note, which he read.

_Dear Daniel, _

I realise that a Christmas present from me is least expected, but I just wanted to say thank you for not treating me like the rest of the Slytherin's during our early morning exercise. I hope that you are okay and have not been turned off by the weather, as I haven't seen you in a few days.

I just wanted to let you know that I understand what you are going through, my parents disowned me when I was sorted into Slytherin, so I am just learning what it means to be on your own, and I wanted to show you that as much as you may think you are, you are not alone...

I have changed places to jog; I have taken over the great hall first thing of a morning, as soon as you can get back, I'd be glad to see you...

I hope you have a Very Merry Christmas and a Safe and Happy New Year.

Love,  
Ray Jones

"Wow," said Cassandra. "Who's that from?"

"It's from Rachel, the girl I used to work out with," Daniel replied. He didn't have to explain why he wasn't, of course, they all knew about his detention.

"The one in Slytherin?" Magenta wanted to know.

Daniel gave her a warning look. "Yes. That one." He idly wondered how many Slytherin's truly had turned out bad, and how many just went bad because everyone else expected them to.

Magenta took the hint. "Oh. That was nice of her."

After lunch, as the rest of the group headed back up to Gryffindor to kick back and enjoy the presents some more, Daniel made a quick detour to the Slytherin table, where Ray was finishing up her lunch, and sitting alone as always. "Hi, Ray," he said. "Uh... just wanted to say thanks for the frogs."

"Oh, don't mention it," Ray replied. "I haven't seen you in the mornings lately. Have you been working out?"

"Something like that." Daniel explained what had happened earlier in the month, and the consequences.

Ray nodded lowly. "Oh. I heard that some students went into the west wing, but I heard that they were all expelled."

"No one was expelled, but I came pretty damn close," Daniel said. "When McGonagall asked for my wand, I thought I'd had it." The memory still made him shudder.

"Well, I'm glad you're still around," Ray said. "And I know I'm not the only one." She looked at her watch. "Guess I'd better get going."

"Me too." Daniel headed out of the hall to return to Gryffindor. Walking along, he was certain that he was the luckiest person on the face of the earth. He had rediscovered nearly every joy of Christmas he had thought was lost forever. He still missed having a family, but having friends was pretty darn good too.

**Chapter 98: Cassandra Serenity**

Christmas day had started out with a rather embarrassing moment for Cassandra. She, George and Fred has spent so much time and energy last night planning and implementing their surprises for their fellow Gryffindor's that they had had little energy left to climb the stairs and retreat back to their dorm rooms before falling asleep that night. Instead they had taken a moment to rest by the fire and fallen asleep.

Cassandra vaguely remembered looking over at the two boys before closing her eyes for a brief moment. The next thing she saw was Daniel waking her with a very amused look on his face. Fluttering her eyes open Cassandra found the bright fire light of the common room harsh at first. However, the first sight she saw after Daniel was by far the most bracing. There wrapped in the same blanket as her was George Weasley, his head still resting on the couch arm just as she remembered from the night before.

The sight made Cassandra nearly jump up off the couch, a deep red flush coming over her all at once. At the same time her stomach was doing funny flip-flops as she looked down at her sleeping friend. Daniel was very respectful of the whole situation and promised not to tell anyone else about it. A wave of relief washed over Cassandra as she thought of what Magenta and Alondra would have said if they had seen the same thing.

Cassandra returned to their dorm room to find a large pile of presents waiting for her at the end of her bed. Before opening them though, Cassandra padded over to Magenta's bed and woke her sleeping friend. As a child opening presents had been one of Cassandra's favourite things. The idea of ripping through paper and finding a hidden treasure waiting for her was just too much. Even though she had grown some and now didn't tear at the paper like a wild dog, she still enjoyed the feeling of finding something hidden as she opened her presents.

Her first present was from her grandmum, a new dress which Cassandra decided to wear for the rest of the day. Next, was a present from her mother, Cassandra knew that her grandmum had really bought it and merely put her mothers name on it, but still the thought of her mother made Cassandra both happy and sad. Opening the present she found an old spell book on charms. That had been her mother's best subject as well.

Cassandra's cousin Ray had also sent her a present. This was something that made Cass stop and think. It was a snow globe like any you might see really. It was made to be a sunny beach somewhere with glitter, water, sand, and lots of people, but for some odd reason the people were wearing what Cassandra thought were Santa hats. Underneath, on the wood base was a small plaque, which read 'Christmas in Australia on a scorching hot Summer Day'.

With family out of the way Cassandra was overjoyed to see that she still quite the pile. Alondra had sent a beautifully wrapped present in royal blue with a silver bow. Inside Cassandra found several things, a dream journal, another book this one on general magic, an enchanted white gold charm bracelet with several charms on it, and phoenix pendant. The charm bracelet held Cassandra's attention for some time as she picked out each charm, there was a book, the letter 'C', a potions bottle, a wand, a feather, a cauldron, and a small phoenix.

A present wrapped in bright red with a gold bow was next, this was from Magenta. Magenta sat on the bed with Cassandra her eyes fixed on Cass as she opened the present from her. Opening the present Cassandra found a beautiful round necklace made out of some beautiful blue stone that was both light and dark blue in its colour. Engraved in the center of the blue stone was a large letter 'C'. After a questioning look to Magenta the girl had explained that the stone was called azurite and that it was said to be used for divination, dreams, and healing.

Only four more presents remained now. One was from Hermione who had sent Cass a book entitled 'Hogwarts: A History' the note had said it was one of Hermione's favourite books. Ron had sent some fizzing whizbees which were Cassandra's favourite kind of candy. Harry had sent a new quill and parchment set. The quill was blue and the plumage of the feather was light and airy. Cassandra liked the feeling of it as she passed it over her cheek. Finally, the twins had sent her brightly wrapped present in a deep blue, which matched their normal Christmas sweaters. Inside Cassandra found a hand knit sweater, much like the ones that the twins had been wearing the night before. However, it had no letter on the chest as the Weasley sweaters often did. It was a pastel blue in colour and felt soft in her hands as Cassandra held it.

With presents open she and Magenta headed back down to the common room. Now in her new dress Cassandra felt very pretty. The soft blue dress fell to just below her knees and had an empire waist. The skirt moved slightly with every moved Cassandra made and felt like silk even though it was made of two layers. The inner layer was satin while the outer layer was see-thru chiffon. The sleeves where bell shaped and to finish it off there was a small bow in the back where the empire waist was.

Soon Daniel, Harry, Ron, Percy, and the other Gryffindor's staying over the holidays were down stairs in the common room as well. Daniel and Cassandra had saved the twins the embarrassment of letting their brothers know they had spent all night in the company of a girl. The four of them knew all to well the harassment that would come if they let it slip, both for the twins and for Cassandra.

Other than the surprises that the threesome had left for their fellow Gryffindor's, and the one they hadn't intended, Christmas morning was bright and beautiful. Everyone seems overjoyed by the day and was in very high spirits. Harry and Daniel looked as though they could walk on water as they showed off the presents they had received. A great warmth filled Cassandra as she watched Daniel tell everyone about the presents her grandmum has sent him.

Cassandra had, of course, mentioned her friends in the letters she had sent home. Telling her grandmum all about Magenta, Daniel, Alondra, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins, their likes, dislikes, and the small facts and observations she had made about each of them. A very obvious observation being that Daniel had very few worldly positions and could do with some new non-school clothes. Of course, her grandmum hadn't said she would be doing anything about that, but that was exactly how her grandmum worked, in the shadows.

These thoughts lead to more thoughts about her family and how she missed them this holiday season. Cassandra questioned whether she was right to stay here instead of going home. In doing so Cassandra felt her heart start to sink, what if she had done the wrong thing by staying here. What were her grandmum and mother doing right now she wondered? Thankfully Cassandra was pulled from her saddening thoughts by Ron's voice.

"Ay, Cassandra" Ron said loudly to get her attention. "You got another present under here" Ron pointed to under the Christmas tree, which was beautifully decorated.

Cassandra had a very puzzled look on her face as she answered, "I do?"

"Yep" was Ron's only remark as he handed Cassandra a very small package wrapped in a gossamer silver wrapping paper.

All eyes were on Cassandra as she stared at the small package. Looking at it she turned it over and over again in her hands searching for a card or note, but finding nothing. Finally after a few remarks of "Open it already" from Ron and the twins, Cassandra slowly unwrapped the package.

Beneath its gossamer wrapping paper was a small white box, inside of that was a smaller black velvet box. Finally Cassandra opened the last box and was taken back as she looked down at a beautiful silver locket. Her hands trembling slightly as she moved them to retrieve the precious gift. Its mirror like surface shinning in the light as the small blue sapphires that adorned it created rainbows around the room.

Everyone seemed transfixed by the small object until finally Daniel spoke up. "Who's it from?" he questioned.

"I.. I don't know" Cassandra replied as she kept her bright blue eyes fixed to the dangling pendent.

Magenta grabbed the package from Cassandra's hand and began to inspect it. Looking it over and over again just as Cassandra had done moments before. Still she could not find the missing card either.

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer?" Fred joked with a wide grin spreading across his face.

Cassandra's eyes shot to Fred with lighting speed, leaving the locket for the first time since seeing it beneath the black velvet case. "What?" she asked a bit breathless, speaking in almost a whisper.

George seemed not to be too keen on Fred's joke either and quickly jabbed his elbow into Fred's ribs. His face was unreadable though, with no emotions showing at all. Only his eyes seemed to move as they watched the locket dangling from Cassandra's hand.

The thought of someone sending her something as beautiful as this locket was beyond Cassandra, but to think that she had a secret admirer was even farther beyond that. Yes she knew she was pretty and she always tried to be kind to others, but what was there to admirer about her? There were far more pretty and interesting girls at Hogwarts than she was.

Giving Fred a bit of a dirty look Magenta walked over to Cassandra and gave her a reassuring smile. Taking the locket from out of Cassandra's hand, this time a lot more gently then she had done with the boxes, Magenta moved behind Cassandra and asked her to lift her hair. Cassandra did as she was told, working on almost automatic pilot. Reaching around Cassandra's slender neck Magenta hung the locket over Cassandra's heart and fastened the claps to the silver chain.

"There" she said as she finished and stepped away from Cassandra.

Looking down Cassandra saw the beautiful silver locket hanging just above her heart, its polished surface reflecting the light like a mirror in all directions. Reaching up with her right hand Cassandra brushed the surface of the locket ever so lightly. With that touch the locket began to make music.

The melody was as beautiful as the locket itself, but Cassandra couldn't place the tune. Looking up at the group around her she questioned them all with her eyes, each shrugging their shoulders as she looked at them. No one seemed to know the melody or who could have sent the locket. With another touch to the locket it went silent, the last note of the melody hanging in the air.

The rest of the day was a bit foggy to Cassandra. She moved through it with her friends sharing in the Christmas spirit and enjoying the day. However, at the same time always a bit removed, her mind focused on the locket she wore around her neck. Who had sent it and why? Why hadn't they sent a note or a message with the locket? These questions kept pulling at Cassandra's conscious mind as the day wore on.

Still she smiled and remembered to give out her gifts to her dear friends, having forgotten to put them out for the house elves to deliver the night before. She had to admit it was a bit more fun handing her friends their gifts and seeing their faces as they opened them then sending the gifts to them through a house elf. Thankfully she had already sent out the presents to people how weren't staying at Hogwarts.

Cassandra had given Magenta a potion which when applied to the hair would change colour at a mere thought. Magenta's eyes lit up when Cassandra explained what the potion did. The bear hug that followed had nearly pushed all of the air out of Cassandra's lungs.

Daniel had received a wand holster to make sure he was always ready for a fight. Heaven knew that he would be getting into more of them and Cassandra wanted to make sure her friend was prepared. He had given her a soft smile and a somewhat awkward hug. He still wasn't ready for a lot of physical attention, but Cassandra knew that as time went on he would open up to it more.

Not really knowing either of them very well yet, but still considering them friends Cassandra had gotten both Harry and Ron presents. For Harry she got a book entitled 'Seeker Secrets' which she thought he could use for Quidditch. Ron was even harder to shop for and Cassandra had settled on a large bag of chocolate frogs and fizzing whizbees.

The twins were another matter all together. She knew them both and had been growing fond of them ever since their first encounter that night in the common room. It had been really hard to think of something to get them, but Cassandra had finally decided on matching shirts, which were enchanted to spell out and blink a new phrase each day. Knowing the two of them Cassandra was a bit afraid of what they would come up for new phrase, but still felt the gift suited them both very well. The twins agreed and quickly put them on, enchanting them to spell out and blink 'Merry Christmas', with Fred's shirt saying 'Merry' and George's shirt saying 'Christmas'.

After presents were exchanged and the treats Cass, Fred, and George had brought up that night were gone it was time for the Christmas feast. The great hall looked much like it had before the holidays with decorations and trees making everything look bright and cheerful. Every house had at least a few students staying over the holidays. It seemed the Gryffindor had by far the most staying though.

The feast was wonderful, with more food then even Ron and Daniel could eat combined. With full tummies all the students left the great hall headed back to their common rooms. It had taken most of the day, but the locket which hung around Cassandra's neck was now beginning to feel like part of her. She still questioned it origins, but decided that to worry about it was too much for now.

Back in the common room people all dispersed to their separate dorm rooms. Cassandra and Magenta fell down on Magenta's bed with heavy sighs after making their way up to their dorm room. There was a moment of blissful silence before the questions started, but only a moment.

**Chapter 99: Rachael Jones**

Ray blinked, careful not to move she wondered where she was. The last thing she remembered was sitting in silence with Severus. She blinked again, and looked around, then shook her head. She was still in Severus' quarters. How? Why? Sitting up she looked up at the clock to see the clock on the wall, it read six am, much to early for a school holiday morning.

She stood up and folded the blanket that Severus had covered her with, thinking how nice it was of him to just let her sleep, she quietly snuck over to his bedroom door and peeked in finding that he was still asleep she crept out of his quarters and back to her rooms, to get a change of clothes and to change into her gym clothes. Since it was winter and snowing, she had started jogging around the great hall before the students arrived, it wasn't the best solution, but it helped.

After jogging for an hour, she piled up a plate full of food, for both her and Severus and ventured back to his rooms.

"Severus?" she called in a stage whisper.

"Ray, Good Morning, I trust you slept well?" he replied from his leather armchair, startling her.

"You're awake, good. I brought us breakfast from the great hall if you want some," she replied happily. "Have you been up long?" she asked, whilst setting the food down on the small coffee table, and grabbing a piece of toast before sitting in front of the fire on the ground.

"No, not long, but you didn't answer my question Ray, did you sleep well?" he asked again, smirking.

"Yes, Severus, I slept wonderfully, I'm sorry I fell asleep down here," she said, blushing a little.

"Its not a problem Ray, I don't mind and the headmaster _suggested_ that I allow you to should you need to," he answered.

"Do the house elf's always put on a feast on Christmas morning?" she asked timidly.

"Hmmm, sorry, what was that," asked Severus, who hadn't been paying attention because he was busy staring at the Christmas tree and the pile of presents under it.

"I… I was just wondering about the house elves and the Christmas morning feast. The just seemed to put a lot of effort in for such a small number of people," said Ray.

"Hmmm… yes they always go overboard on Christmas morning, just you wait till you see the Christmas lunch they have prepared. Now Ray, would you like to open some presents?" asked Severus.

"Oh I got you something," she said jumping up and rushing over to the tree and digging out Severus' present. "Here," she said shoving it into his hands before returning to her spot in front of the fire and chewing on her fingernail.

"Ray," Severus said softly, "You didn't need to get me anything," he said before adding "but thank you."

"Can you open it before you thank me?" asked Ray nervously, "You may not like it, if you don't you can always take it back, the man at the shop thought you would like it, but who knows, so just tell me the truth," she said quickly without breath.

Severus chuckled at Ray's nervous energy, what ever she had gotten him; it had certainly gotten her worked up. He looked at the package, it wasn't small, but rather the size of a shoebox, but it was very light, feeling more like an empty box. He peeled back the carefully wrapped box, and had to chuckle to himself when he noted that it was in fact a shoebox.

Lifting the lid off the shoebox, Severus noted that it was filled with potions ingredients all lined up in little glass bottle; the first bottle that he picked up was full of Phionex tears, the next had a bezoar, the next one had Ashwinder eggs, another had Dried Billywig stingers – a rare ingredient from Australia, and so on and so forth, more and more little bottles full of ingredients.

"Ray," Severus choked out, "this… this… its too much, this would have cost you a fortune, you shouldn't be spending your money on me."

"I'm... I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to upset you, if you don't like it I'll just take it back," said Ray quickly.

"Ray, I'm sorry, I _love_ the present, I just didn't expect something like this, thank you," he answered softly.

"How about you open your's then?" he asked, summoning a pile of presents from under the tree to in front of Ray.

"They're all for me?" she asked amazed, there were four presents two from Severus, and one each from her cousin Cassandra and her Gran.

"What should I open first?" she asked getting excited for the first time that morning.

"How about this one?" Severus smirked pointing to a very small package.

"Why don't I trust the look on your face Severus?" said Ray cheekily, Severus raised an eyebrow in response.

"Maybe I'll open this one first then?" she said picking up a package that looked rather like a book. "It's from Gran."

Peeling back the paper she found that it was indeed a book, it was a journal, a magical journal. The note from her Grandmother told her that there were several special locking spells, a never-ending spell so that the book wouldn't run out, and a spell that would record every unauthorised entry.

"Wow," she said, amazed at the things that magic could do. She looked at the card on her next present, it was from her cousin Cassandra, peeling the paper off the small present, she found that it was a picture frame, with a picture of what looked to be her grandparents and a much younger version of her father and his sister, her aunt. _'She has given me some family'_ thought Ray.

Opening the next present she noted that it was the bigger one from Severus, peeling back the wrapping, she noticed that as well was a book, she looked more carefully at the book only to find that it was a photo album, _'Why would Severus give me a photo album,'_ she thought to herself, _'I don't have anyone to take photos of or anyone to take photos of me?'_

Opening the album, she found that it was full of photos, some of her since coming to Hogwarts, some of her doing gymnastics, but the ones that interested her the most were the ones of Severus, from when he was her age and up. Severus had once again given her something of himself. She was shocked to notice that she had tears in her eyes as she got up off the floor and went to give Severus a thank you hug.

"You still have a few to go," he reminded her.

She carefully picked up the small package from Severus, peeling back the wrapping, it was a small velvet box, a jewellery box, opening the small box she found a silver bracelet, it had a fine Celtic pattern but in the middle of the bracelet it had her name engraved in it 'Rachael Jones'. Ray once again threw herself at Severus, giving him a hug, but this time she didn't leave his lap, she settled in for awhile, the both sat there in silence, no words necessary this was much better than either had expected Christmas day to be.


	11. Chapter 101 to 110

**Chapter 100: Daniel Smith**

Daniel had thoroughly enjoyed his evening. Between practicing draws with his wrist holster (he'd gotten pretty good at it), kicking the soccer ball around the dorm with Dean, and exploring new Quidditch plays with his enchanted board, the evening had passed quickly. It was past his usual bedtime by the time he was properly settled. He was glad that he wouldn't have to be up at his usual time next morning.

He was not a light sleeper by nature, but he had learned to sleep with one ear open at Morning Sun, and it was a habit that he had yet to completely break. So, when Harry came racing into the room, he was awake even before Ron was. "Ron, you've got to see this," Harry was insisting.

As Ron got up, he indicated the other occupied bed. "Going to wake Dan up, too?"

"No," Harry whispered. "He's in enough trouble already. If we got caught, McGonagall would probably expel him."

"You're probably right," Ron said.

As soon as the two of them left, covered by Harry's Invisibility Cloak, Daniel sprang out of bed. Whatever they were going to see sounded exciting. And he was pretty good at stealth: at Morning Sun, he had periodically gone to the kitchen at night to swipe some food. Bad enough to be unable to sleep because you were on the floor, but worse to be sleepless and hungry.

Following Ron and Harry by sound alone was not difficult; the sound of their trainers on the cold stone was easy to detect. He remained in stocking feet, which was far quieter. Colder on the tootsies, though.

The two of them suddenly stopped. Daniel figured that they had seen someone coming. Sure enough, he heard Filtch muttering and Mrs. Norris meowing. He looked for a place to hide, and quickly slipped behind a suit of armour. The bulky metal suit hid him easily. He waited until Filch had gone by, then resumed his stealthy pursuit.

He had gotten another twenty yards when he realized that he had lost Ron and Harry. Either they had stopped, or had fled, or were moving silently now. He wondered what to do. Filch was now between him and Gryffindor, so he could not safely head back. At least not yet. But out here, he was vulnerable. If McGonagall caught him...

The thunder of footsteps erupted behind him. Filch was returning, and coming fast. And Daniel was out in the open. No armour, no furniture, nowhere to hide, no place to go. The caretaker had him dead to rights. Must have been that stupid cat smelling him.

A hand slapped rudely over his mouth and pulled him straight back, and something silvery fell over him. He instinctively struggled. "Shhh! Cut it out, mate!" a voice hissed in his ear. "It's just us!"

Daniel froze, realizing that he was under the invisibility cloak. He nodded, and Ron let him go. The three boys stood together, not daring to breathe, as Filch stopped where Daniel had been, then looked around. "Could've sworn I saw one of the little buggers," he muttered. "No matter. Come along, my sweet."

Ron waited a couple of minutes, then rounded on him. "What were you thinking! You're already in enough trouble."

"What were you guys thinking?" Daniel countered. "Looking to chop wood alongside me? Or maybe mop out the johns?"

"Johns?"

"Toilets," Daniel clarified. Bathroom detail was another of McGonagall's favourite detentions.

"Come on," Harry said. "He can't go back. Filch is there."

The three of them headed deeper into the castle, until Harry finally led them into a chamber that had seen very little use. An ornate-looking mirror stood in the center of it. Daniel tried to sound out the inscription on it. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube... what the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, but look," Harry said, standing in front of it.

Daniel looked, but saw only Harry in it. Harry, however, insisted that he saw his family there, with his dead parents prominent among them. Ron couldn't see them either. However, when he stood in front of the mirror, he saw something different: himself, as both Head Boy and Quidditch captain. Neither Harry nor Dan could see him thus; whether the angle was wrong or if it was part of the charm, neither knew.

Then, it was Dan's turn. He stepped to the mirror. And while he did not understand what it was that he saw, it fit. He was overwhelmed with a desire to walk through the mirror and to the other side, so that what he saw could be forever true.

His reverie was interrupted by a strange sensation. He turned away from the mirror and peered worriedly at the entrance.

"Dan?" Harry said. "What happened? What did you see?"

"Shhh," he said. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Ron wanted to know.

"I dunno," Daniel said. "I just have a feeling that we're being watched."

**Chapter 101: Cassandra Serenity & Magenta Coldren**

It had been a long day, even for Christmas, when Magenta and Cassandra finally made their way upstairs that night. Both were tired and happy from a wonderful day spent with friends. Lying on their beds, which happened to be right next to each other, they talked quietly about the day, their presents, and how Magenta's holidays were going before coming back to Hogwarts. They had been talking for while when Magenta finally questioned Cass about the common room surprise.

"So, how often do you go out with the twins?" Magenta asked with her eyebrows raised.

The question had caught Cassandra off guard and she wondered if it had any hidden meaning to it. "Er, I don't know. I mean this was really the first time I helped them with anything." Cassandra managed to mumble as her mind drifted back to the fun of the night before and the surprise she felt when she awoke that morning.

"You ok Cass?" Magenta questioned while looking over at her friend. "You got a funny look on your face."

"I'm fine" Cass replied while giving Magenta a soft smile of reassurance.

"Will you be going out with the twins again then?" Magenta was smiling to herself now.

"I think so, it was a lot of fun and I can't wait to try out a new spell I've learned." Cass said a bit absent mindedly.

"Oh? A new spell?" Magenta had her eyebrows raised again in her normal questioning glance. "And what does it do?"

Cassandra beamed proudly as she told Magenta all about the Disillusionment spell. How it was mostly used to hide the magical nature of things like Hippogriffs, but could also be used to make oneself into a chameleon of sorts. Not really invisible, but you could blend into the background like you weren't there.

"Really!" Magenta squealed with delight as Cassandra finished telling her about it. "We **_have_** to try it out!"

"I was planning on showing it to the twins soon" Cassandra said while lightly biting her lower lip.

"Why let them have all the fun with it?" Magenta started. "We should have some fun ourselves, just us girls. Come on Cass, it will be an adventure!"

Chewing on her bottom lip a moment longer Cass nodded. "Ok, I'll do it."

Pulling out her wand, Cassandra had Magenta stand quite still in the center of the room while she cast the spell on her. Then before Cassandra's eyes Magenta slowly shifted out of sight. Next it was her own turn and Cassandra raised her wand to herself. Intoning the spell she felt like a cold egg had just been dropped on her head. The cold feeling slipping down over her until it reached the tips of her toes.

"You there Cass?" The invisible Magenta questioned.

"I'm here" replied the also invisible Cassandra. "What should be do?"

"Don't know, but lets head down stairs and see if we can come up with something." Magenta said.

The two walked down the stairs into the empty common room. They had been there only a short time when they heard the portal open and close though no one was coming in or going out. Neither had seen anyone, but both of them could hear the footsteps of someone moving through the common room.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked out loud.

"Not sure, but it sounded like someone coming through the common room." Magenta supplied. "Anyone else know that spell of yours?"

"I don't know, it's a bit advanced really. I'm surprised I could even do it." Cassandra was chewing on her bottom lip again, though of course no one could see her.

"By the way Cass, how long does this spell last for? I mean I don't want to be outside when it just stops working."

"It can last for hours and even days really. The worst that could happen is that we die and no one knows for a few days until our bodies reappear" Cassandra commented offhandedly.

"Comforting thought" Magenta responded.

The two were quiet for a moment when they realized that they were both hearing the sounds of footsteps again. This time many more than just one set. A moment later the portal door opened and closed again without anyone to be seen.

"Ok, now I know something is going on," remarked Magenta.

Cassandra was cut short of agreeing when she heard more footsteps coming from the stairs. This time they could see who was making though. It was Daniel. Awake, out of bed, and heading out the portal door.

"Let's follow him," Magenta said in a very excited voice.

"Alright, sounds like fun. We can keep an eye on him even if he can't see us."

The two girls followed their good friend out of the Gryffindor portal and down the hallway. Daniel would stop every now and then to listen, when he did both girls stopped dead in their tracks. Both of them knew he would be able to hear them even if he couldn't see them.

After a quick scare when they had to press up against the wall to get out of the way of Filch. The girls were amazed to see Daniel pulled away into nothingness. He hadn't faded away as both of them had done, but was just gone.

"Where'd he go?" Magenta whispered.

"Don't know, but listen. More footsteps." Cassandra whispered back.

"Let's follow them. I bet Daniel was listening to those earlier."

Just a few feet more and the footsteps stopped while a door to an abandon door opened by itself.

"In there" said Cassandra as she hurried to the open door, slipping in before it was closed. "You there Magenta?" Cass whispered barely above the sound of her breath.

"Yeah" responded the still invisible Magenta.

It was then that the three boys stepped out from under their invisible cover. Harry, Ron, and Daniel had all been hiding under what Cassandra could now see was an invisibility cloak. She didn't know whose it was, though it did appear to belong to Harry.

Harry looked as though he was about to jump out of his skin as he showed the two other boys the large mirror which stood alone in the room. It was a beautiful mirror with a gilded frame and elaborate carvings. An inscription at the top read "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi", but what that meant Cassandra was at a loss for.

Harry explained that when he stood in front of the mirror he would see his family, even though they had dead many years ago. He wanted desperately to show his two comrades what he saw, but neither of them could see anything except for Harry.

Ron was next to try the mirror, but when he looked into it he saw himself as both Quidditch captain and Head Boy. He was also holding onto the house cup he explained with much joy.

When it was Daniel's turn to look into the mirror he didn't tell what he saw. Cassandra had hoped to hear what she had figured out was the viewer's hearts desire. It might have showed her a greater look at who her friend really was.

Inwardly Cassandra was longing to look into the mirror and see what her own heart was dreaming of. However, at the same time she was very afraid of what she might see. The power of what Harry had seen had caused him to run all the way back up to the Gryffindor common room. What she might see could be just as powerful.

Daniel was the first to notice them. He had always been good to listening and watching. Even though the girls were both blending into the background there was still sometimes a small distortion in the image behind them. Just enough to give off where they were or that something was there at all. Daniel quickly grabbed the other two boys and with a pained expression on his face Harry threw his cloak over them.

Once the boys had left for the night Cassandra reversed the Disillusionment spell on Magenta and then herself. A feeling of tricking warmth flowed over each of them as Cassandra tapped her wand to their heads. This had been only the second time Cassandra had used the charm and it still felt rather odd to her.

Both of the girls wandered into the center of the abandon room. Only the large gilded mirror was present with them now. Mysterious writing etched above the mirrored pane could be seen and know Cassandra couldn't read it, she felt as though she knew what it said.

They had watched as each of the boys had taken turns to look into the mirror. _It seemed simple enough_ Cassandra thought to herself. However, there was a nagging thought at the back of her mind. _What will I see in there?_ she questioned herself.

Magenta seemed a bit apprehensive about the mirror as well. The two girls continued to look at the massive mirror; both pondering what was in store for them if they looked into its reflective surface. Finally it was Magenta that broke the silence.

"Well we're either going to look or not" she stated very matter-of-factly. "And I'm not going back to the common room without seeing what this thing has to show me."

With that the beautiful raven haired girl stood directly in front of the mirror and watched her reflection shift and change. Maggie watched her self slowly fade from the mirror to be replaced by a tall, lovely woman in blue robes with long black hair. A man stood beside her, his arm around her waist, with light brown hair and eyes like her own. Magenta knew who these people were, though she hardly knew them.

The woman was Magenta's mother, Larrisa. She was smiling radiantly. The man was her father, Robert. He had left her mother before Magenta was born, but he occasionally would send her a card or some other small token.

Her eyes were slowly beginning to well up as she stared at her parents, who had hated each other at the end of a two year marriage, now so happy and carefree in each others presence. She placed a hand to her heart and closed her eyes. This, this scene before her, it had been stolen from her, by the fates. She wished she could sink into the mirror and join her happy parents, but she couldn't.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see a concerned Cassandra gazing at her. Magenta looked to her quiet friend as tears spilled down her cheeks. The two girls shared a moment of silence, Magenta knew that Cassandra had seen guessed it, so she turned and let Cassandra have her go.

When it was Cassandra's turn to step in front of the mirror she thought her legs might give out on her. _Why am I so afraid?_ she asked inwardly. There was no answer to this unrelenting question.

Taking a deep calming breath she took the few steps that would put her directly in front of the mirror. Standing there she saw herself as she was now. Her scarlet red hair pulled back in a very fine French braid. Her school robes pulled over the soft blue dress her Grandmum had sent her that day for Christmas. The new silver locket with bright blue sapphires embedded around it lying over her heart. Everything else was dark.

Then she saw it, moving up from behind her a mirror image of herself. Wait no, this mirror was taller and looked older as well. Yet, it had the same scarlet red hair, the same bright blue eyes and the same pale ivory colored skin.

Finally, coming up just behind Cassandra, the reflection showed two figures, a girl and a woman. Both looked identical, though the woman behind Cassandra had laughter in her eyes. Reaching her arms around Cassandra the mysterious woman held her tightly.

It was then that Cassandra realized who the woman was, this was her mother. Not the lifeless vessel that was left of her now, but the loving and carefree woman her Grandmum had always told her about. She was there with her now, laughing and smiling, but most of all holding her.

Cassandra could never remember a time when her own mother had held her. Juliet was alive, healthy some might even say, but she was dead as well. Her life had ended many years ago when the war was finally over. Now she was little more then a vessel.

Her once bright blue eyes were dull and pale, no life shown behind them. Her soft pink lips had become hard and dry, losing all colour and blush of health from them. Even her once beautiful ivory skin was now deathly pale and hung from her like lose clothing.

No she was nothing like the image reflected to Cassandra now. This image was of the past, a past Cassandra had never gotten to see. She had never seen the laugher in her mother's eyes. Nor the bright smile which lighted up her whole face. Most of all she had even been held like this before by her mother.

It was almost too much to bear to see this vibrant image of her mother. However, Cassandra couldn't look away. Her mother was here, in front of her, smiling, laughing, hold her like never before, and Cassandra knew she would never see this again.

Standing there in the empty room with Magenta watching her, Cassandra tried to be strong and fight back her tears. It had been years since she had cried. Not that she wasn't allowed to and not because she had been taught not too. Actually, her Grandmum had always told her a good cry could help at times, but because she didn't want too.

Her father wouldn't have cried at such small things and if he wouldn't have then neither would she. He had been a strong, true Gryffindor in his time. Even with him gone though Cassandra still thought about how he would have liked to have seen her live and she knew that he would not like to see her crying her life away.

Still the tears pulled at her eyes as she watched her mother's image hold her and laugh a jovial laugh. _Maybe it would be alright to cry, maybe just this once_ she told herself. With that the walls were gone and she was sobbing openly.

Magenta ran to her side and held her quivering friend as Cassandra continued to cry. Letting out all of the love and fear over her mother, Cassandra couldn't stop the damns once they were broken. She cried rivers of tears that night over a woman who was always there, but never really with her.

**Chapter 102: Rachael Jones**

Ray left Severus' office with a small amount of trepidation late Christmas evening, she wasn't sure what the few Slytherin's that were left would say, they had avoided her at dinner.

She was however surprised at Dan's approach. It was all right for him to be seen with her in the mornings with no one around, but for him to come up to her in the great hall… well she was shocked to say the least.

She had spent the rest of the day in the potion labs with Severus; he had wanted to experiment with some of the ingredience she had given him for Christmas. He wouldn't let her do anything but prepare the ingredience but it had been a fun day all in all.

Now she was back in the common room, sitting in front of the fire reading. Well she had the pretence of reading, but she was actually miles away, thinking of Christmas' at home in Australia, thinking of what she would be doing if she was at home.

Christmas morning, she would get up early, and open one present, then she would go and wake up her mum, who would make them breakfast, and then together, they would open the rest, her mum acting all surprised and shocked when she opened her present from Ray, even though she already knew what it was, because she had brought it…

Then they would pack the car up, normally consisting of all of Ray's presents, and then they would be off to whichever Aunt's house Christmas lunch was being held at. There they would open even more presents, and compare presents between cousins; Ray had six cousins on her mums side, and they were all really close.

Around two in the afternoon, Christmas lunch would be served, every family member would add something to the meal; Ray always made the Gingerbread house, while her mum made the adults Christmas Pudding.

After lunch, the kids normally played in whichever family's swimming pool, whilst the adults sat around talking and sunbaking. Around six pm, everyone would start leaving, not before taking with them lots of left overs, and an early night would follow.

During this musing, Sebastian Stirling, the only other first year that stayed for Christmas, came over to her…

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, nodding to the couch opposite her, she nodded in affirmation.

"I'm Sebastian, but you can call me Seb," he said, trying to make conversation.

"I'm Rachael, but I only like being called Ray," she answered quietly, "You may not want to be seen with me thought, I'm only a half blood," she stated.

They sat in silence for awhile before Seb answered.

"Look I really don't care, my best friend is a Muggleborn and a Gryffindor, but because of family stuff, I have to keep away from her," he said, "my father is big into the whole 'Purity of Blood' act,"

"My dad, he is a pureblood Gryffindor, when he found out I was in Slytherin, he rejected me," she said softly, "look you're Malfoy's friend, if he finds out you have been talking to me, your life, and mine wont be worth living," she added growing louder with every word. Seb nodded as if agreeing with her, but he went on to add.

"Let me deal with Malfoy, there are only 2 other Slytherin's here, and there both caught up in each other, they wont notice a thing, I'm not saying lets be 'best friends' I'm just asking if we can call a truce for at least the rest of the holidays?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered, they lapsed into silence, sitting there working on homework for the rest of the evening, every now and then asking the other a question they weren't sure of.

**Chapter 103: Holly Ethers**

Holly sat straight up in bed. _Something's wrong,_ she thought. She threw off the covers of her bed and pulled on the grey bathrobe her father made her wear. She opened the door to her room and crept out of her room. She didn't smell any smoke, so there probably wasn't any fire. _I should wake up Grandmamma._ She went down to the end of the hall and went into her grandmother's room.

"Grandmamma," Holly called, and went to her bed. She put her hand on Grandmamma's hand to wake  
her up. The hand was cold.

"Grandmamma?" Holly asked again, already knowing what had happened. Holly ran out of Grandmamma's room down to Father's.

"Father! Father!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs. She could hear the servants waking up. As she turned into the hall were Father's room was, the door opened and Father stormed out.

"Holly! What are you yelling for! It's 5 in the morning!" he yelled.

"Grandmamma's dead!" Holly cried, finally letting reality sink in.

"What are you talking. . ." Father trailed off and headed towards Grandmamma's room. Holly watched him, when a thought occurred to her.

_Why is he already wearing his robes?_

She followed Father back down to Grandmamma's room. Father felt Grandmamma's hand just once and rang the bell for the servants.

"Marie is dead. Contact the Ministry and inform them, get the will read, and get the funeral ready before Holly goes back to Hogwarts," Father informed the servant, Katlin, before turning to Holly. "Holly. Because Marie died I won't punish you, but next time, try not to wake us all up at 5 in the morning." Father said.

"Ye-yes Father." Holly stuttered, in shock at what had happened and at what Father had just said.  
Father gave her a pat on the back then walked out of the room.

Katlin came back in the room. "Miss, it's time for your breakfast." Holly nodded and Katlin went out again.

**Chapter 104: Cassandra Serenity**

_The night sky was beautiful and bright as the full moon's light shown down from above. The stars each twinkling brightly against the black backdrop of the heavens. On occasion a cloud would slip over the moon and cover everything in darkness. _

Darkness, that was what stood before her now as Cassandra looked forward. There was an edge of darkness that continued in both directions as far as she could see. Complete darkness that showed not a single sign of light within its depths.

Fear started to rise in Cassandra has she looked at the darkness. Something was in that black, something she did not want to face. Yet, she felt herself being pulled towards it. She couldn't escape the pull of the black mass and was soon just outside of it. Closing her soft blue eyes tightly she held her breath, feeling the icy touch of the black void wash over her she knew she was inside of it now.

Slowly and tentatively opening her eyes she found only black all around her. So dark was it that she could not even see her own hand in front of her. It was like being trapped inside of an ink well, darkness all around and air thick with tension.

A scream broke the silence that threatened to deafen Cassandra. She turned quickly in the direct it had come, but still saw nothing. Unsure of what else to do she began to take small steps towards the noise. She wasn't sure she was actually going anywhere until she saw the dim light up ahead.

That dim light looked as blinding as the sun in this pitch-black world. Still Cassandra ran towards it, seeking its comfort. Finally stepping into the light she felt safe; having escaped the black world of shadows she felt she could breath easier now. That was not the case, however.

There in the center of the light was a cloaked figure. Hanging low to the ground Cassandra thought it a shadow at first until she realized that nothing in the light was casting the shadow. Seeming to sense her thoughts the figure began to move closer. Gliding across the ground like mist taken solid form. A scream frozen in her mouth as the figure continued to drawn near.

It was now almost upon her and she knew what it wanted, it wanted to kill. It wanted to taste blood and feel power. Closer still and the fear within Cassandra would not allow her move. Slowly it grew to the height of a man and all Cassandra could see were two red orbs glowing from inside of the shadows black depths. Laughter, high pitched laughter assaulted all of her senses at once and then…

Cassandra's eyes snapped open and her heart pounded within her chest. The blankets of her bed were wrapped around her tightly, almost smothering her with their warmth and darkness. Though it was still night the room was dim with some light filtering in through the windowpanes. Thankful to have not awoken in pure black Cassandra tried to calm herself.

Taking slow deep breaths to calm the pounding of her heart, Cassandra feared to close her eyes again. The figure had returned and this time had come so close to her. That laughter, those eyes, the fear that engulfed her being when it was near, this creature was beyond anything Cassandra had dreamed about before. Though she could not prove it, she knew this creature was real and waiting for her somewhere out in the darkness.

Climbing from her bed after her heart had stopped it thunderous pounding, Cassandra grabbed her bed robe and descended the steps from the girl's dormitories. The common room was quiet because of the late hour. It was still the holidays, as well which meant there was less of a likelihood that anyone would wake soon.

Fear from the nightmare was still racing through Cassandra as she sat by the fire. No matter what she thought of or did she could not shake the feeling of dread that was overwhelming her. She needed something that would only bring her good thoughts and after a moment or two of thought she knew what that was.

Pulling out her wand Cassandra cast the Disillusionment charm on herself. That same feeling of having an egg cracked over her head spread over the young first year. With that now familiar feeling of cold came the ability to skulk along the shadows and hide among the corners. Yes, Cassandra knew where she could find only happy thoughts, but it wasn't here in the common room. Instead it was hidden away in an unused room of the castle.

Slipping out the portal door Cassandra kept to the walls and the shadows, allowing the Disillusionment charm to hide her like a chameleon. Stepping carefully and quietly as not to make any noise nor attract any attention to herself. Cassandra made her way down to the abandon room, which housed the mirror.

Finally she reached the door to the forgotten room and pulled at its handle lightly. From inside Cassandra heard a noise; freezing in place she listened hard, but heard nothing again. Pulling the door open a bit more she slipped inside the room and shut the door behind her. No one was there, at least no one she could see.

Both Cassandra and Magenta had watched the boys use Harry's invisibility cloak to leave this very room before. With that knowledge Cassandra knew that she was not alone, but at the same time didn't know which of the boys were here with her now. Taking a few more steps into the room, but still remaining in the shadows Cassandra spoke out in a hushed voice.

"Who's here?" her voice whispered. Silence was her only answer.

"I know it's one of the boys" she continued, determined to find out who was here with her. Again only deafen silence lingered in the air.

"Harry? Ron? Daniel?" she questioned. "It's me, Cass" she finally added, hoping to ease their fears about who she might be.

Upon hearing her name Harry's head mystical appeared, his body still covered by the cloak. "Cass?" he questioned looking around the room. "Where are you?"

With that Cassandra cast the reversal spell and slowly became visible, materializing out of thin air before Harry's very eyes. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he watched her appear. Her returning the smile, but hiding a soft giggle as that he was still only a floating head to her.

"That was brilliant" Harry chimed as he removed the invisibility cloak from his shoulders.

"Yours was nice as well" Cassandra commented while making a motion towards Harry's cloak.

A sheepish grin spread across Harry's face as he blushed slightly. "It was a Christmas present" he said in a soft tone. "But how did you learn" he started to question.

"We girls have our secrets too" Cass replied with a soft giggle.

A new expression moved across Harry's features as he looked over towards Cassandra. "But why are you here?"

"Same reason you are I'd wager." With that Cassandra motioned towards the large mirror in the center of the room.

"You've seen it too?" Harry seemed taken back that someone else had been in this room and looking at this mirror.

Cassandra only nodded a reply, her soft blue eyes fixed on the large mirror. Taking tentative steps she moved closer to the mirror. When she was close enough she let her slender fingers move over the delicate features of the mirror's frame. Breathing out a deep breath which she had been holding since she was back in her dorm room, Cassandra felt the last affects of the nightmare start to drain away from her.

It was then that she felt another presence by her side. Turning away from the mirror Cassandra found she was staring directly into two emerald green eyes. Harry had made his way across the room to the mirror as well and was now standing only a few feet away from both the mirror and Cassandra. His face was soft and his eyes were looking directly at her with questions hiding behind them.

"Wh… What do you see?" Harry asked a bit nervously while folding his hands within one and other.

"My mother" Cassandra replied simply with a soft sigh, her fingers tracing another delicate feature of the mirror's frame.

"Me too" Harry whispered with a far away expression on his face.

Cassandra stopped what she was doing and looked directly at Harry for the first time in a while. Her fingers' stopping their exploration of the frame's surface and falling down to her side. A sad look emanated from behind her blue-grey eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said in a breathless tone.

Cassandra, of course, had known that Harry's parents were dead. She had grown up hearing stories of the boy-who-lived and how their parents had been friends. Still that's all they had been to her, stories.

Now here in front of her was the boy-who-lived, but he was more than a simple story. Harry was a person who never met his parents or heard their laughter. A sweet and kind boy who was a bit shy, but brave as any Gryffindor could be. He was so much more than any story could ever do him justice.

"Harry" Cassandra spoke softly, seeming to pull Harry from his own thoughts.

"Hmmm?" he muttered absently.

There was so much Cassandra wanted to tell him all at once. That he was not alone in his feeling, that their parents had been close friends, that she would always be there for him if he needed her, but she wasn't sure how to say that all without overwhelming them both.

"You're parents would have been proud of you" was all she could manage to say as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

When Harry looked at her, Cassandra could see tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as well, but neither of them said anything. Instead they took turns looking into the mirror and seeing their loved ones. Passing the rest of the night in silence, but never alone.

**Chapter 105: Holly Ethers**

"Miss." Katlin approached her.

"Yes, Katlin?" Holly replied, turning to face her; then groaning at who she saw was with her.

"Master Ethers says that he would like you to spend the party with young Mr. Malfoy here," Katlin informed her, then inched away to refill the punch bowl.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Holly asked.

"Oh shut up Ethers. It's not like I begged to come," Malfoy said.

"Really? Well, your whining voice certainly fooled me. Idiot." replied Holly.

"Whatever, Ethers. Just because Father told me to hang around you doesn't mean I have to be pleasant about it," said Malfoy.

"Regular little Daddy's boy aren't ya?" Holly shot back.

"It's not like you're not…"

"If I did everything Father said, I wouldn't have ended up in Gryffindor, now would I?" Holly interrupted.

"Oh, you mean you became a disgrace to your family?" Malfoy sneered.

"Well, when your family's a disgrace, you know all about that, Malfoy." Holly replied.

"I... shut up Ethers." Malfoy walked away to badger one of the waiters.

Holly rolled her eyes as one of the servants came up to her. "Miss, the Master says its time for the will reading."

"Oh, ok Mira. Lead the way," Holly replied, standing up and following her. Mira led her to her father's study.

"In here, Miss." Mira opened the door for her, then hurried away. Holly didn't blame her. Father was rather hard on servants.

When Holly walked in, all talking stopped and something was put away. She was used to that.

"Holly, good, you're here. We're about to read Marie's will," Father said. Holly nodded and sat down. "Skip over the technical stuff, otherwise we'll be here all day," Father advised the man who broke the seal on the will.

The man nodded as he read down the will. His brow wrinkled. "Adrian, were you close to this woman?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Father asked.

"Well, she didn't leave anything to you." The man said, then slowly backed away.

"WHAT!" Holly's father roared.

"She, says, well, that all her belongings her are to be moved to her house. Then, we she reaches 13, your daughter is to have control of, well, everything." the man said, holding out the will before Father mauled him for it.

Father grabbed it and furiously read through it.

"That old bat! She left everything to Holly and nothing to me, who took her in! That-"

"You might want to go, er, Miss." the man said addressing her, and rather looking as though he would like to leave, too.

Holly nodded and quietly left the room. Grandmamma didn't have to do this. But why did she? Holly thought as she slowly walked back to the reception.

**Chapter 106: Alondra Bracho**

It had been a wonderful and relaxing Holiday vacation. Full of laughter, fun, and much love from her family.

Alondra sighed to herself softly as she stepped off from the Hogwarts Express and pulled her black wizard's robes closer to her for warmth. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and thanked Cedric and his Hufflepuff friends for allowing her to ride with them.

"Are any of your friends here, Allie?" Cedric asked craning his neck to look over a crowd of kids.

"No. They mentioned they'd be busy with some things to do, it's no problem." Alondra replied smiling and gathered her back pack and carry on bag over her shoulders.

"Here let me help you with that," Cedric offered and took both articles from her shoulders and placed them on the nearest trolley along with his things to be transported magically to Hogwarts.

"Awwww, why thank you, Cedric! You really are such a gentleman," Alondra told him sweetly. Cedric grinned handsomely at her and Alondra felt her face flush and she shyly pulled her hair behind her ears. On her right arm, a twinkling noise jingled and something caught the light in a rainbow flash.

"So," Cedric then said and took her arm inspecting it curiously. "Liked my gift, huh?"

Alondra but the inside of her cheek and giggled. "Absolutely! I loved your gift, I am wearing the bangles aren't I?" she replied playfully and pulled her arm out of his gentle touch fearing her face would explode from the deep crimson blush she was wearing.

Cedric laughed. "Well, you're very welcome. I thought they would suit you and I was right."

Alondra looked up to him and smiled brilliantly. "Thank you," she said and reached up to place a soft and quick kiss on his cheek.

Cedric smiled slowly and together they walked into one of the many carriages waiting to take them back to Hogwarts. Justin Finch-Flenchey scooted after them, followed by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

"Would you all like some American sweets?" Alondra piped up, reaching into her robe pockets and revealing two hand fulls of Snickers, Reese's Pieces, Kit Kats, and Charm Lollypops.

Susan and Hannah squealed delightedly and took Reese's and Lollypops, Justin playfully pondered on what and how much to take and then settled with 2 Snickers and 1 Kit Kat. Alondra giggled joyfully and turned to Cedric.

"You don't want any, Ced?" Alondra asked sweetly, and then flinched at the sudden nickname she had given him. Cedric chuckled and nodded, taking 2 Kit Kats.

"Thanks, Allie." Cedric replied and stuffed them in his robes. "And don't worry, I like the nickname," he whispered the last part in her ear.

Alondra bit down on her lip but smiled shyly and turned to rip open a Lollypop. Susan and Hannah were giggling and ravelling at how yummy American candy turned out to be.

"This is really quite, yummy!"

"I'll say! I've never had something so sweet in my life,"

"Can I have some more?" Justin asked playfully and they all laughed. When suddenly a long black mane appeared in the carriage. And a delicate pale face with dark thin eyes smiled to the group shyly.

"Hello, um, may I sit here? Everywhere else is full," she asked softly.

"Certainly, come on in and out of the cold," Alondra piped up sweetly and Cedric, Justin, Hannah and Susan smiled and nodded backing Alondra up on the offer.

"Thank you so much," the girl said and sat next to Susan, flipping her long straight black hair behind her regal shoulders. "I'm Cho Chang, by the way. 2nd year Ravenclaw,"

"Pleasure, Cho. I'm Justin Finch-Flenchey and this is Susan Bones, and Hanna Abbott. We're 1st year Hufflepuffs," Justin said shaking Cho's pale little hand.

"I'm also a Hufflepuff, 4th year. Name's Cedric Diggory," Cedric then said flashing his winning smile, Cho blushed and smiled shyly as he shook her hand gently.

"And I'm Alondra Bracho, 1st year Gryffindor," Alondra added and Cho looked to her kindly and shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Pleasure to meet you all, and thank you for letting me ride with you," Cho replied in her quiet soft voice.

Justin and Susan then began trading a few of their treats with one another and chatting between themselves comfortably. Hannah turned and was quietly pondering to herself while sucking on her lolly. Alondra offered Cho some sweets and she thankfully took a Reese's. Cedric then wrapped his arm around Alondra's shoulders casually and Alondra couldn't help but smile and feel a little flutter in her stomach with giddy nerves at being so close to Cedric. She looked up to him and a dazzling smile graced her pink lips. Cedric grinned handsomely and popped a Reese's into his mouth goofily. Alondra giggled merrily.

Unaware to them both, the girl with the long black hair, Cho Chang, was watching them intently, observing how Cedric smiled to Alondra and how Alondra would giggle when he told a joke or said something in her ear. Unaware to them all, Cho had resorted to ride in the carriage because she had noticed the older and handsome Hufflepuff student get in. And somehow she had felt like getting to know him better, but sadly she hadn't been anticipating that a dark haired, dreamy eyed, first year, had already caught his eye.

Alondra sat in her dormitory pondering on all the information she had received over the Holidays from her father regarding her fast developing powers.

It was all so complicated and so confusing. She had been learning to control her telepathy from the words in her great grandmother's diary. Alondra smiled when she pictured what her grandmama had looked like, acted like when she had written those entries long ago. From what she had read, they were very much a like. They seemed to only differ in Houses, her grandmother had been in Ravenclaw and she was in Gryffindor. Alondra softly ran her delicate fingers over the thick leather cover. Engraved in swirly silver writing it read,

_Mi Diario  
Mariana Dinora Arambula_

What intrigued Alondra the most was how even at her grandmother's young age she had such control over her telepathy. Maybe it had been her grandmother's strong and stubborn personality, both of which Alondra lacked. Her favourite entry though, was what her grandmother had written on a day in her 6th year. How in distinct neat writing she had written,

_I received another owl from Antonio today. Como lo amo! I love him with all of me! Someday soon, we will get married. He has promised me time and time again when he writes. He plans to propose on my graduation day from Hogwarts! Just to imagine a life with Antonio, makes me feel all warm inside. And then my biggest dream is to have children! No girls though, because I don't want to see them cry over a lost love, bullied around by their brothers or mean boys, or any of the other things girls go through and I know too well. I want a niño! All boys, so they can run and play be care-free and carry on the family name of their father_.

_Bracho...I already feel like a Bracho! As soon as I am Antonio's bride I will no longer be Mariana Dinora Arambula. I will forget all about my magical gifts, up upbringing, and education. I will live as a muggle with Antonio and indulge in all the wonderful things he has told me of that world. And that way my children, my children's children and their children will never know the evil's the magical world has to offer. Especially the likes of people like Tom Riddle! When_ _I say my vows before God and the church to take Antonio as my husband til death do us part, I will have changed forever. Go from a magical girl to a muggle woman, a woman named Mariana Dinora de Bracho._

Alondra had tears in her eyes as she hugged the diary to her tightly. Her great grandmother had resented the magical world. As if knowing even then how cruel and intolerant of muggles it would always be. And this Tom Riddle reminded Alondra a lot of Draco Malfoy. Her great grandmother had mentioned Riddle several times in her entries. Of how at first she was attracted to him, later how he made her believe he cared for her as well, and later when she confessed her true feelings for him Riddle had ridiculed her for being a mudblood lover, and how she disgraced all purebloods with her actions.

What pained Alondra the most was a specific entry that her grandmother had written during her fourth year.

'I look into Tom Riddle's eyes and know why the devil hasn't rid the world of him, because he is the devil! Diablo, malvado! He's cruel and malicious, just like all his Slytherin companions. All Slytherin's are without a doubt evil by nature! Not one girl or boy in Slytherin could ever be decent. After all, Slytherin's have been known to host all the evil Wizard's since the beginning of this school's history. Damn purebloods!'

Slytherin's were evil by nature. Alondra closed her eyes sadly and two lone tears trailed down her peachy colored cheeks. Sebastian was a Slytherin, he had been cruel to her, but Alondra believed and knew in her heart that Sebastian wouldn't and couldn't ever submit to the evil's of his ancestors.

It was amazing to believe her great-grandmother had actually held that diary in her hands. Looking down at it, Alondra felt a strange feeling wash over her. All sounds suddenly ceased and everything was silent. Her eyes darkened to a dark brown and a scarlet spark appeared in them.

_"Once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully..."_ a feminine voice sang mistily.

"Mariana?" a man called desperately.

_"Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart, Used to know, Once upon a December..."_ the feminine voice began to fade, as if growing weaker.

"Mariana...Mariana!" the man demanded so close to Alondra's ear.

Alondra gasped and suddenly blurted, "Tom! I'm right here!"

Suddenly the sound of bustling students down stairs and the soft music from her radio returned to her. Alondra blinked rapidly, her eyes returning to her dark caramel state, confused by what she had just heard in her mind. The woman's voice sounded so eerily familiar, but the man's voice was a stranger to her.

"So, why did I answer?" Alondra asked herself. "I don't even know what came over me. Who's...Tom?" She breathed in deep, looked down to her great-grandmother's diary and put it aside quickly. Eyeing is curiously, she shook her head and went over to her night stand table. A top it stood the jewellery box, Sebastian, himself had mailed to her for Christmas.

She took the jewellery box into her arms tenderly and opened the lid, the soft melody of 'Once Upon a Dream' filled her ears and brought a smile to her face. It had been a token of friendship, or something like it. A token of a sort of truce that even though would be difficult to act out was there. Alondra softly ran her fingers over the dancing figurine and suddenly laughed softly. She then took out the chandelier crystal earrings Francesca had secretly given her on New Years Eve, for 'good luck' during the New Year.

She then closed the box lid and set it back down on her night stand carefully. She ran to the mirror and slipped the earrings on. She ran her brush through her rich mahogany dark locks, straightened out her trendy and fringy jean skirt, smoothed out her pastel pink top and tied her new black boots laces neatly. Satisfied with her look, she went to take out a small paper bag that had a little freckled boy's face drawn on and read 'Sparky's'. Inside were the sweets she had promised to bring her friends back.

In a happy and care-free mood, pushing the previous strange incident from her mind, she glided out her dormitory room and down the stairs to the bustling Common Room.

"Hey, Kiddo!"

"Oliver, hi!" Alondra greeted her 'older brother' and good friend happily.

"Have a good holiday?"

"The best! And thank you for the gift,"

"I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the book of plays you sent. It'll be a great reference for me,"

"You're welcome! I'll see you later, ok?"

Oliver nodded and smiled. He then hugged her hastily and headed over to his group of friends. Alondra waved happily at Alicia and Angelina. Katie had run over to give her a sisterly embrace and Fred and George had taken some sweets from her bag teasingly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated by the fire and waved to her, smiling, as she passed by.

Alondra laughed, thrilled to be back at Hogwarts. As sad as she had been to leave her loving family and joyful home, she was content to be back with her second family and home away from home.

"Alondra!"

Alondra turned and beamed, Magenta, Cassandra, and Daniel were waving at her as they walked over.

"Hi, you guys! I missed you all! How were your holidays? And by that I mean, how many adventures did I miss?" Alondra asked giggling.

Cassandra smiled, Magenta smirked and Daniel shrugged innocently.

"We really don't know what you're talking about, Alondra." Daniel said coolly, his eyes betraying the seriousness of his tone. They were beaming with mischief. Alondra narrowed her eyes playfully at them.

"Honest, Alondra. Not a lot happened," Cassandra then added merrily.

"Whatcha got in the bag?" Magenta asked giddily.

"Uh huh, this conversation is not over. I will get my answers, ladies and sir!" Alondra teased and then opened the bag for them to see.

"Sweets!" Cassandra squealed enthusiastically.

"Hershey's, Sweet Tarts! Oh, jackpot!" Magenta cheered as she reached into the bag first.

"Hey, hey! Back off you two, I believe I'm the one that asked Alondra for these!" Daniel joked as he also dug into the bag greedily.

Alondra grinned joyfully as her friends reached into the bag and began devouring the candy happily.

"It's good to be back," Alondra mumbled to herself content.

**Chapter 107: Rachael Jones**

It was time for the rest of the school to get back, Ray had spent the last few days mostly in Severus' private lab, working on potions. Even though she was only a first year, with all the time she had spent helping Severus, she was now able to make most of the first and second year potions, with little or no mistakes.

Ray walked into the great hall for the feast, she slipped quietly into her seat that was in the corner. Severus had caught her eye as she had entered, he had been trying to get her to sit in a more open seat, but she wouldn't. He didn't want her to turn into himself.

Malfoy spent most of the meal bragging about all the expensive gifts he had been given, and every now and then he shot Ray a look of pure hatred, before going back to his bragging.

As soon as the first group of people started leaving the hall, Ray raced out, hoping to get back to her room and into the relative safety of her four-poster bed.

A few minutes later she flopped into her bed, she had quickly changed into her PJ's. Well you couldn't really call them Pyjamas, it was so cold in the dungeons, that she had taken to wearing two pairs of leggings under her normal pyjama pants, and a skivvy under the top. A far cry from the singlet top and shorts she would wear at home.

Cuddled up under her blankets, Ray set about re-reading her Potions assignment. Although she had spent a lot of time helping Severus, he never helped her with homework on the topic. He thought it would give her an even bigger unfair advantage and she would never ask him to check it for the same reasons.

An hour later, she found that she had mis-interpreted part of the question, and she would need a book from the library to fix the problem. She looked at her watch :19.47: the library closed at 8pm, if she left now she may just make it in time.

Pulling her robe over her pyjamas, she donned her slippers, and headed towards the library. She had nearly made it to the entrance hall before she literally ran right into Malfoy.

"Shit" she swore under her breath.

"What were your going you filth mudblood," Malfoy spat, dusting off his robes haughtily. Ray didn't reply, she just got up and tried to continue to the library, Malfoy however had other ideas.

"What you think you're too good to apologize to me do you?" he spat, shoving her against the wall, laughing when she hit her head.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," she attempted to say in a tough voice, but it escaped in more of a whimper.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," Crabbe and Goyle mocked. "Leave me alone."

"Did you miss our little meeting whilst I was away, Mudblood? Did you?" sneered Malfoy, slapping her face, "Did you have fun with your beloved 'Potions' Professor," he added, slapping the other cheek.

All she could do was stand there, in front of her was Malfoy, and to either side was Crabbe and Goyle, and behind her was the wall. No where to run to, no where to hide. Her eyes darted frantically looking for an escape route, if she didn't find one soon, she was in deep deep trouble.

"Don't think you can escape Mudblood, you're mine till I say you're not," Malfoy sneered. He grabbed her wrists, and pulled them above her head, slamming them into the stone, making her yelp in pain. Crabbe and Goyle laughed at her.

"Oh did that hurt, Mudblood," he mocked. "What about this?" he asked, throwing her to the ground. She put her hands down to break her fall, she knew the minute she did this she was in for lots of pain. The loud cracking sound that came from her right wrist assured her that it was now broken.

What she didn't count on was the follow through motion of her body. It kept moving, and she rolled backwards, and whacked her head on the stone ground. She didn't scream in pain, but she did let out an involuntary yelp, which set Malfoy into action again.

From then on things became a little blurry. At some point Malfoy must of ordered Crabbe and Goyle to stand her up again, because she remembered extreme pain through her broken wrist. There were a few more stabs of pain, before she was dropped again, this time really hitting her head hard. The last thing she heard before the world went black was a group of footsteps coming her way.

**Chapter 108: Daniel Smith**

Although Gryffindor's were not a particularly common sight around the dank, musty tunnel that led to the house of Slytherin, Daniel and the girls he frequently hung out with enjoyed going on occasional exploring jaunts. The discovery of the Room of Requirement had been their lengthiest and most enjoyable adventure, but there had been others. On one occasion, they had discovered a tunnel, discreetly placed in a disused area of the vast castle that led to a small library. The books were old but well preserved. They were otherwise unexceptional, but they had also found a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four school founders. Like many others at Hogwarts, the portrait could speak, and it had revealed that the room had been Rowena's private sanctuary, during the days of feuding that had preceded Salazar Slytherin's departure.

They had also found a room full of portraits of the founders, none of them enchanted: an unwritten castle rule stated that only one animated portrait of any one person ever existed at any one time. Godric, since he had been first among equals, was in Dumbledore's office with the other headmasters, as was Salazar, even though he had left the school only a few years after its formation. Helga, who had preferred the company of her own students, was in Hufflepuff house. Just outside of McGonagall's office, there was a room full of portraits of cats, which meowed and hissed at them when they entered. Whether McGonagall had had anything to do with the display was not known. They found several rooms full of parchment, quills, and other supplies, a few medieval toilets that had fallen into disuse with the introduction of running water, and a room occupied by a ghost who had an unlimited supply of X-rated limericks.

Daniel had already found out that a lone Gryffindor didn't want to be too close to Slytherin, due to the inter-house rivalry, and the fact that while most Slytherin's were decent enough, a few weren't. However, there was safety in numbers, and he had four companions today: Cass and Magenta, who were nearly always with him, and Alondra and Erin, just returned from their Christmas holiday. They were a merry group of youngsters, chatting as they walked along. Cass had just told them about her foray to the kitchens to help Fred and George decorate the Common Room, leaving out the inconvenient fact that she had spent the night in George's arms (Alondra and Magenta noticed his smirk, though, and were pretty sure that he knew something). Before that, Magenta had told of her aunt's recall and her wild bus trip back to Hogwarts. Now, Daniel had begun the story of his Christmas Eve trip to Hogsmeade, which was off-limits to all below third-year, except for certain religious observances, or school functions.

However, his tale was interrupted as the group rounded the corner, and beheld Malfoy and his two thuggish cronies, crouched menacingly over a fallen girl. Daniel's four comrades noticed her Slytherin robes and figured that what was going on was an internal conflict in their rival house, and were momentarily indecisive as to what they should do. Daniel, however, wasn't going to leave it at that. He had, for the most part, been raised to respect the opposite sex, and the idea of three boys attacking one girl utterly outraged him. Furthermore, he recognized Ray and considered her a friend.

As he recognized Ray, he saw her go down, and then he was in motion, charging full-tilt at the group. His wand leaped into his hand as he ran: he had become quite adept with the wrist-holster that Cass had given him. He saw that Malfoy had noticed him and already had his own wand up. _"Mobilia andante!"_ the blond Slytherin shouted.

A blast of blue light shot from Malfoy's wand, which he dodged, then skidded to a stop and cast the defensive spell he knew best. _"Expelliarmus!"_ he barked.

Magenta and Cassandra had been a few feet behind him when the hex hit, and it caught Cass dead in the chest, knocking her back. Magenta ploughed into her, and they both went down hard. The other two hurried over to them. Cassandra was apparently unhurt, but she was apparently talking in gibberish: "Wwwwhhhhhaaaaaat hhhaaaaa. . . ."

The red beam of light that lanced from Daniel's wand was deadly accurate: he had cast the same spell at the shower wall until he knocked a hole in it and McGonagall made him stop. Malfoy's wand went clattering away.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Malfoy shouted, and the twin behemoths lumbered toward Daniel.

Daniel let them get close, then pointed his wand at Crabbe's feet. _"Femur adherus!"_ he shouted.

The Leg-locking jinx was simple, but effective. Crabbe's feet slammed together like scissors closing. His momentum tipped him over and brought him down hard. Goyle dodged his falling partner and tackled his smaller adversary, throwing him to the ground. His wand flew from his hand as he fell. Unarmed but far from defenceless, Daniel scrambled onto Goyle, crawling over him and locking his arms around his neck, then scissoring his legs around his waist. The hold in question was known as Danny's Death lock at Morning Sun. Once he had it cinched in, it was nearly impossible to break. Goyle's face began to turn red as his air supply was cut off.

Magenta looked at the combatants, momentarily torn. Daniel was outnumbered, but he appeared to be winning. And Cass was still talking in that bizarre manner. And while she was moving, she was very sluggish. Malfoy had hit her with a Slowing spell, so to her, the rest of the world was shooting along like a movie in a VCR set to Fast Forward.

Unfortunately, Daniel had miscalculated the amount of time Malfoy would need to locate his wand. He only required a handful of seconds to find it, and then hit Crabbe with the counter curse. His legs freed, Crabbe raced over and wrenched Daniel off of his friend by his hair.

Daniel knew how to counter this tactic. Anyone at Morning Sun who chose to grow his hair longer than a half-inch had to. He grabbed Crabbe's little finger and gave it a wrench, forcing him to let go, then pounded him under the breastbone with two hard shots, followed by a finger poke to the eye, a rabbit-punch to the base of his throat, and an upward chopping blow to the nose. Crabbe's head snapped back, and Daniel drove a vicious upward elbow smash under his chin. Crabbe sat down hard. Goyle was beginning to recover from oxygen deprivation and had risen partway; Daniel caught him under the chin as well, this time with a knee. Goyle kissed the floor again.

"Help Dan!" Alondra shouted to Magenta. "I'll handle this." Magenta nodded and charged. Behind her, Alondra aimed her wand at Cass and shouted, _"Allegro!"_

Daniel turned to face Crabbe, who was determinedly rising again, but in doing so, he turned his back on Malfoy, not realizing that the latter had drawn a bead on him with his wand. Waving the weapon, Malfoy shouted, _"Tintinabulatia!"_

The beam of light caught Daniel behind the ear, and the effect as as if a huge church bell had been chimed next to it. It nearly ruptured his eardrums, and stunned him for several seconds. Grinning, a bloody-nosed Crabbe grabbed him and threw him against the unyielding castle wall, and began pummelling him. He didn't have Daniel's pound-for-pound punching power, but he had a lot more pounds to line behind each punch. Moreover, Daniel's slighter frame was more vulnerable to damage. Goyle shook his head to clear it, then scrambled up and joined him.

Daniel was tough, but Crabbe and Goyle both out massed him by fifty pounds. There was no way even he could hope to take them both at once. Had their dual assault continued, he might have been badly hurt. However, he had not come alone. His friends had decided to leave the fighting to him as long as it appeared he could take his adversaries. But clearly, that was not the case now. Magenta entered the fray, piling onto one of them and then the other with punches and kicks. Malfoy tried to hex her, but he was too late. Alondra's counter curse had been effective: Cassandra, now restored to normal, saw what he was going to do, and she was quicker with her wand than he. _"Pili extractus!"_ she shouted.

Malfoy shrieked as every hair on his head (and being a natural blond, he had about 140,000 of them) was simultaneously yanked out. He fell to the ground, nursing his stinging scalp.

Neither Erin nor Alondra had any desire to join the fighting. They followed Cass over to where Ray was lying and quickly began tending to her. The ugly purpleness and swelling indicated a badly broken wrist, and other bruises were rising as well. Cassandra kept her wand levelled squarely at Malfoy's nose, just in case he tried anything, but he was in too much pain to be a threat. This was fortunate for him, Cass was just looking for a reason to hex him again.

Magenta, of course, could no more fight both Crabbe and Goyle at once than Daniel could, but there was no need. Crabbe charged toward her, fists flying, while Goyle turned back to Daniel, grabbing him and throwing him at one of the suits of armour. The metal suit disintegrated into breastplate and gauntlets and boots and helmet. It also dropped the vicious-looking mace it was carrying as a weapon. Goyle scooped it up and charged at Daniel, swinging the weapon two-handed.

The spikes weren't sharp, but it was still a three-pound iron-headed club. Daniel, realizing the danger, tried to fall back. Had he been at full strength, he could have evaded the assault easily. However, he had just taken a severe pummelling, and his ears were still ringing, so the mace smashed into his left arm, breaking it with a sickening crunch.

Cass heard his howl of pain and raised her wand to help. Before she could, however, a male voice shouted something, and her wand was snatched away from her, as though by a giant invisible hand.

Daniel staggered back, teeth gritted in agony. Grinning, Goyle lunged forward, swinging the weapon again. Daniel whipped aside and countered with a low sidekick, right in the knee. Goyle moaned, but swung again. Daniel ducked, then darted in and fired a hard elbow-smash to the ribs, then stepped to the rear and rammed home a second side kick, this one right in the kidneys. Goyle turned white and dropped to all fours. Daniel stepped forward, ready to kick his head like a soccer ball and end the fight, but before he could, a powerful talon like hand grabbed him by the neck, jerking him back. _"Enough!" _shouted a familiar voice: Professor Severus Snape. Two wands, presumably Cassandra's and Magenta's, were clutched in his other hand.

Daniel looked around. Magenta had not needed to resort to her wand, but she had anyway: in addition to a bloody nose and split lip, Crabbe had a nice collection of hex-marks. He was squirming on the floor, unable to rise. Malfoy was still clutching his bald, bright pink head and whimpering. And Goyle had seen the arrival of his head of house and quickly dropped the mace and tried to look innocent. The threat, both to Dan himself and to Ray, was resolved. He allowed himself to relax, despite a nasty cold feeling in his guts. He had survived the fight, but now he would have to deal with the fallout.

**Chapter 109: Alondra Bracho**

"Pili extractus!" she shouted.

Malfoy shrieked as every hair on his head was simultaneously yanked out. He fell to the ground, nursing his stinging scalp.

Alondra stifled a loud laugh and put a hand over her mouth to keep her cool. Erin was ahead of her though and giggled lightly. Cassandra narrowed her blue orbs at him and stalked over to him. Keeping her wand levelled squarely at Malfoy's nose, just in case he tried anything, but he was in too much pain to be a threat.

Alondra then noticed how Daniel and Magenta were carrying on with Crabbe and Goyle. They were hurt badly, and Alondra was going to go and try to help when Erin stopped her.

"Alondra, no. They can handle it. We need to take care of this girl, look at her!" Erin pointed frowning as she and Alondra knelt by the pale red-haired girl's side. The ugly purpleness and swelling indicated a badly broken wrist, and other bruises were rising as well.

Alondra bit her lip and nodded, she remembered reading in a book once not to move a hurt person too suddenly, but they had to get her off the cold floor for better tending. "Madame Pomfrey's! We have to take her to Madame Pomfrey's," Alondra stated, panicked out of her mind. The girl seemed really pale and her cheek was bruised and lip bleeding.

"Ok, but how? We could carry her or-"

"Wingradium Leviosa!" Alondra called while pointing her wand at the girl's form. As she slowly rose to the air, Alondra reached into her robes and pulled out some tissue and pressed it to her bleeding lip for pressure and to stop the small steady flow of blood.

"Her wrist looks bad and it looks like she hurt her head as well," Erin piped up, writhing her hands nervously.

Alondra exhaled and nodded, she then aimed her wand to begin their trip to Madame Pomfrey's, Erin close by. Alondra turned back to see her friends struggling still and frowned. "Sorry guys," she breathed, but she knew they would've wanted her to help out the poor girl.

As Alondra and Erin hurried to Madame Pomfrey's, Alondra suddenly stopped.

'What is that ruckus, and at this time of night...oh no.' "Enough!" shouted a familiar voice, Professor Severus Snape.

Erin flinched as she managed to hear Professor Snape's loud roar. "Oh no,"

"Oh no, is right. We're all in so much trouble," Alondra sighed as they arrived at the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey shrieked as she noticed them.

"Miss Bracho, Miss Stephens, what is the meaning of this?" she asked as she floated the Slytherin girl's body to a bed.

"Madame Pomfrey, she was in a fight. They outnumbered her," Erin piped up, and Alondra nodded rapidly.

"We think she broke her wrist, and she's got a cut lip, a bad bump to the head and other bruises. Will she be ok?" Alondra added, taking close note as to what Madame Pomfrey was doing.

"Yes, yes I think she will be." Madame Pomfrey replied, gently inspecting the girl's wrist and the girl's head. She then turned to the two girl's next to her. Erin seemed a little queasy, and shaken up. But Alondra was closely watching her, intrigued and interested at her mending techniques. Madame Pomfrey smiled, ever since she had attended Alondra earlier that year she had noticed the girl's interest in the craft of Healing.

"Miss Stephens, would you like to perhaps sit and have some pumpkin juice?" Madame Pomfrey offered, with a snap of her fingers a chair slid up behind Erin and a glass of pumpkin juice floated above her.

Erin numbly sat and nodded as she drank her glass of pumpkin juice. Alondra turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey, I want to help! Please let me help you," Alondra asked hopefully. Madame Pomfrey turned to the dark haired girl and smiled softly.

"Yes, you may Miss Bracho. You see those that tray of hot water and linen strips, please fetch them for me," Madame Pomfrey requested as she closed the drapes around the injured girl's bed and changed her into a hospital robe for better assistance.

Alondra rushed over to the table where the tray of hot water and linen strips appeared, she levitated the hot water over to where Madame Pomfrey stood and she took the strips in her arms. "Here they are, Madame Pomfrey. What can I help you with now?" Alondra then asked, handing the strips to the elder woman.

"She is hurt badly. I need to inspect her wound in the back of her head. Miss Bracho, will you watch her wrists, please. It appears both are injured, one twisted, the other broken." Madame Pomfrey piped up and as she slowly and carefully went to turn the girl over slightly. A soft moan escaped the girl's lips.

"Oh dear, she probably has a few bruised ribs as well," Madame Pomfrey breathed, as she hastily, tidied up the cut and bruise on the back of the girl's head with her wand, linen strips and warm water.

"By the Fates! Just what else did this poor girl stand?" Alondra sighed sadly, as she did as Madame Pomfrey instructed her to, but kept a close watch as to what spells or enchantments Madame Pomfrey was using.

"A slight concussion, and a punch or slap in her face it appears," Madame Pomfrey answered Alondra as they laid the girl back down on her back gently.

"We need to get her hair out of her wound's way. Miss Bracho, I need more strips, will you stay with her? I'll be right back." The nurse said and went into her back room.

Alondra bit the inside of her cheek and looked to the fragile girl before her. She was really pretty, with pale colored skin sprinkled with golden freckles and long auburn hair. Alondra frowned, she looked like a sweet girl and Draco Malfoy had beat her only because she was muggle.

Sighing, an idea occurred to Alondra as she waited for Madame Pomfrey. She walked over to the table beside the girl's bed and reached for a wrapped, disposable comb that sat there. She went back to the girl's side and removed one of her new lavender hair tie's and began to softly brush the girl's hair about her shoulders. With the utmost care, Alondra braided the girl's auburn locks into two braids, making sure no hair got in the way of where Madame Pomfrey had bandaged her injury. She then managed to pull both braids behind the girl's back and tie them together at the ends.

"Thank you," she heard a soft voice whisper. Alondra gasped and pulled back to see two hazel green eyes looking to her shyly.

"Oh, you're very welcome. How are you feeling?" Alondra asked her softly.

The girl furrowed her brows painfully. "I hurt..."

"I can imagine, I am so sorry this happened to you. I'm Alondra Bracho by the way, what's your name?" Alondra then asked, remembering that she didn't even know who this girl was.

The girl managed a half smile and then whispered, "Please let Sev know," and she closed her eyes slipping into unconsciousness once more.

Alondra frowned and then patted the girl's cold and pale hand lightly. "I'll let 'Sev' know. As soon as I find out who he is,"

"Oh wonderful, you braided her hair! Thank you, dear. Now, take a hold of this bottle and glass...and I will be mending her wrists now."

"Madame Pomfrey, who is this girl? I'm afraid I've never seen her before tonight,"

"Oh, well, this is Rachael Jones from Slytherin-"

"S-Slytherin?"

"Yes... Why the pale face so suddenly, dear?"

"Be-because! I mean, How could he attack her then! She's a Slytherin, too!"

"Miss Bracho, what are you talking about?"

"Well, who attacked her-"

"Yes, do you know who did this?" Madame Pomfrey then demanded hastily as she turned her attention to Alondra.

Alondra swallowed hard. "Um..."

"Madame Pomfrey," a familiar dark voice said behind them and Alondra turned.

Professor Snape stood there in his black billowing robes, his pale face neutral with a slight tinge of worry. Daniel next to him looking badgered and nursing, what looked like, a broken arm.

"Professor Snape? Daniel, Oh my goodness, your arm!" Alondra gasped as she walked up to him.

"Yea, looks like peanut brittle, huh?" Daniel piped up quietly.

Alondra bit her lip and nodded. "Well, come on let's get you on a bed so Madame Pomfrey can take a look at you too,"

Alondra lead Daniel to the bed opposite Rachael's bed and she helped as best she could for him to not move his arm too much as he settled into the bed comfortably.

"Thanks. How's Ray?" Daniel piped up wincing slightly as he readjusted his weight on the bed.

"She's going to be fine, I think. Madame Pomfrey has been tending to her. She has a broken and sprained wrist, and a few bruised ribs. As well as a cut in the back of her head and a slap or punch in her face," Alondra told him sadly as she noticed Professor Snape talking in hushed tones to Madame Pomfrey.

Alondra then furrowed her brows and turned to Daniel who was dozing off from exhaustion. "Hey, I didn't know that you knew Rachael. I was surprised to learn she was in Slytherin. How could Malfoy attack one of his own house mates?"

Daniel looked at her through one open eye. "Because he's a pathetic twit."

"Well, I knew that already, but it's still so strange," Alondra mumbled and then sighed as Madame Pomfrey seemed to finish tidying up Ray and bid farewell to a very stricken looking Professor Snape.

Alondra smirked. "Figures, Snape would only be that worried for his own students." She breathed and shook her head, then went to get a few linen strips and returned with them and a tray of warm water to at least dab a couple of Daniel's bruises and cut's while Madame Pomfrey came to attend him.

As she reached towards him to begin her task, she flinched as she heard a familiar voice enter her head.

'Ray, I'm so sorry. I should've seen this coming. Draco Malfoy needs to be taught a lesson,'

"Professor Snape?" Alondra mumbled. But then she lost the last trail of thought as Daniel squirmed in the bed suddenly.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! Sorry," Alondra quickly said as she realized she had almost poked Daniel's eye out.

"Trying to blind me now too," Daniel joked.

Alondra laughed. "Of course not, you got enough on your plate. I was just distracted for a while,"

She then turned and noticed a nasty looking cut by Daniel's ear and she slowly pressed the warm wet linen to it.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Alondra asked.

"On there way, Magenta's kinda beaten up. And well, the Malfreak and his cronies...let's not go there," Daniel answered grinning proudly.

Alondra smiled and shook her head as Madame Pomfrey approached them and looked to Alondra sweetly.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Bracho. You were most helpful tonight, but I can take it from here,"

Alondra nodded and smiled. She turned to Daniel and gave him a thumbs up. "See you later, Daniel."

"Mr. Smith, I believe that arm looks broken," Madame Pomfrey piped up as she immediately went to work. Drawing her wand from her robe pocket, began to administer a few enchantments on Daniel's arm with her wand and then proceeding to his other injuries.

Alondra then remembered she had completely forgotten about Erin. She then turned to where she last saw her and noticed that the chair was empty. "Erin?"

A rumbling in one of the nearby beds made her look up. There lay a sleeping Erin, peacefully unaware of her surroundings. Alondra giggled and shook her head as she went to draw the covers over her.

"What a ruckus tonight turned out to be," Alondra breathed lightly.

**Chapter 110: Cassandra Serenity**

Magenta watched as the curse hit Cassandra straight in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Alondra and Erin caught her just in time though, and she was fine, all except the fact that she was suddenly in slow motion.

Magenta also as watched as Daniel had charged forward into the row. Watching her friends get hurt, she felt anger rise within in, and before she even thought about it, she had charged as well.

Putting her two fingers in her mouth, she whistled and, hearing her, Crabbe turned around just in time to see her fist before it connected with his forehead.

He swayed on the spot for a moment, then realized what had happen and swung at her hard. He hit her squarely on her left cheekbone and she was sure she heard something crack. She was on the ground now, and Crabbe was leering over her, laughing apishly. She slitted her eyes at him and quickly drove her foot into the tender flesh below his knee.

He fell to the floor with a crash, and Magenta once again regained her feet. Behind her, she heard Daniel's struggling; he seemed to be injured badly as well. She could feel her cheek swelling, and the pain was almost blinding, but there was no time to think on that, for, as she turned, she saw Malfoy with his wand pointed at her. But, Cassandra had recovered form her incident and counterattacked him.

The pain in her cheek was become evermore intense, and blackness was creeping it's way into her vision. Slowly, her consciousness was drifting away. But, no time to pass out, she was reawakened by a loud clash, making her head hurt more.

When she turned to look though, her gaze was met by something unexpected.

One of Crabbe's fists collided with her nose and already injured cheek as the other hit her squarely in then stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Through only partially opened eyes, she sunk to the floor and saw Professor Snape out a hand on Dan's shoulder, calling out something the injured girl couldn't decipher.

Before the sweet, painless darkness consumed her, Cassandra called out her name. Magenta felt her friend's soft hands on her shoulders as the smaller girl amazingly got her to her feet. She helped quickly led the near delirious Magenta to the hospital wing where the girl woke up much later, with Madame Pomfrey tending to her.


	12. Chapter 111 to 120

** Chapter 111: Rachael Jones**

Severus Snape was heading to the headmasters office, when he stumbled upon what appeared to be a fistfight between the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years.

"What is going on here," he sneered, taking in the situation he raised his voice and yelled "Enough!" he took another look around, one Gryffindor girl had her wand pointed at Malfoy, whilst the other girl was fighting Crabbe, Daniel, the one he knew the name of was doing an impressive job with Goyle.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" he sneered in his most fearful voice, whilst pulling out his wand.

Very quickly Magenta and Dan pulled away not wanting to get into anymore trouble than they were already in, but Crabbe and Goyle had other ideas. With all their strength, they each lobbed a punch at the two, knocking Magenta unconscious, and sending Daniel to the floor landing on his badly injured arm.

"Professor…" the all started.

"Silence," he sneered, "Daniel, you come with me… You," he pointed at Cassandra, "you bring her to the hospital wing. Crabbe, Goyle, help Mr Malfoy back to the common room, there seems to be nothing that will help him. If you have any injuries yourselves then afterwards bring yourselves to the hospital wing."

Daniel followed Snape carefully cradling his injured arm. After rounding the first corner, Snape stopped, turned to Daniel and said.

"Talk,"

"We were just walking, and we stumbled on Malfreak, sorry Malfoy and Co, beating up Rachael Jones. So I went to help, Alondra and Erin took her to the infirmary just before you arrived I think," said Dan quickly, hoping to get his story out before Snape ran off.

"Ray? Is she okay? Lets go Daniel," said Severus in a slightly softer voice, then practically ran to the infirmary.

When the arrived at the hospital wing Severus went straight to Madam Pomfrey, wanting to get a report from her about Ray's injuries.

"How is she? What happened?" he whispered, not wanting the other students to know he actually had a heart.

"She has a badly broken wrist, and a sprained wrist, a concussion, several broken ribs, and many many bruises. The poor girl has been through the wars Severus. What happened?" replied Madam Pomfrey.

Severus sat down heavily on the end of Ray's bed, and dropped his head into his hands rubbing his face. Poppy Pomfrey sat down next to the man and placed a hand on his back.

"It's not your fault Severus," she said quietly, "Who did it?"

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle, as far as I can determine," Severus answered, hearing the gasp come from Poppy.

"So that's why Miss Bracho was so upset about," Poppy wondered, "You stay here with Miss Jones, Severus. Keep an eye on her; let me know if anything changes. Don't worry about Mr Malfoy and Co, I'll deal with them," she said, heading over to where the next group of students arrived.

Severus summoned a chair and placed it next to Ray's bed. He sat down and picked up one of her hands, wiping a strand of hair away from her face.

"Ray, I'm so sorry. I should've seen this coming. Draco Malfoy needs to be taught a lesson," he whispered to the unconscious girl.

"Sev…" Ray whimpered, opening her eyes slightly.

"Stay still Ray, I'm just going to get Madam Pomfrey for you," he said in a soothing voice, whilst waving Poppy over to check Ray again.

"Miss Bracho, would you like to assist again?" Madam Pomfrey asked whilst walking over to Ray's bed.

"Are you in pain dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked Ray, who nodded in affirmation.

"I'm having trouble breathing," she whispered, "Asthma,"

"That will be because of the broken ribs dear, Professor Snape?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "Would you make Miss Jones a Flatus Draught?"

Severus, nodded once to Poppy, leant down and placed a soft quick kiss on Ray's forehead and whispered, "I'll be back soon," to her before turning quickly and strode to the dungeons.

Madam Pomfrey looked between Ray, the storming Severus, and a shocked Alondra, before saying, "Not a word Miss Bracho, not a word."

Alondra nodded and asked, "What do we do now? How can I help?"

"We need to clear up her breathing whilst waiting for the potion to heal her." She said. "Miss Jones, do you trust Miss Bracho to spell you?" Madam Pomfrey asked, receiving a nod in answer

"Me?" asked Alondra shocked, Madam Pomfrey trusted her with the Slytherin girls breathing.

"Yes Miss Bracho, do you think you're up to it?" inquired Madam Pomfrey, once receiving a nod in answer, she continued. "Now the incantation is 'Respiro' and the wand movement is this," she said slowly moving her wand in the correct movement.

"Respiro" Alondra incanted, the results immediate Rays breathing evened out.

"Now Miss Bracho, will you sit with Miss Jones until Severus comes back, please inform me of any changes," Madam Pomfrey instructed leaving the two girls together.

"Thank you," Ray whispered, although her breathing was clearer, she was still in pain.

"There is nothing to be thankful for Rachael," said Alondra.

"Ray please," she said, "and I do have to be thankful, you guys saved me from Malfoy and Co, that is the least I have to say thank you for, you obviously brought me to the hospital wing, and now your sitting with me instead of your friends, I think that's quite a bit to be thankful for," pointed Ray.

"Anyone would have done the same Ray. I'm just sorry we didn't get there sooner," she said biting her lip, not sure wether to ask her next question.

"If you hadn't of stopped him, he just would have done it again, this time in the common room, and no one would help me there," Ray answered honestly.

"You don't need to answer this. I'm just wondering. What did you do to Malfoy to have him and the goons beat you up so impressively?" asked Alondra.

"Nothing, he likes to pick on me because I'm a muggleborn. My dad is a wizard, but mum is a muggle, and they disowned me when I was accepted into Hogwarts and when I was placed in Slytherin. Dad was a Gryffindor and thought I should be like he was." Ray answered looking away, "Malfoy only likes 'purebloods' and has made my life living hell since I got here."

Alondra frowned and looked to her hands sadly. "That's insane! You're a half-blood! Which means you have some pureblood in you. Malfoy is just… anyway, yea, I've heard of his obsession with purebloods and Muggleborns. Sebastian mentioned that he had to defend me from Malfoy's cruel words more than once. See, I'm a muggleborn as well. Except unlike you who has one magical parent, both my parents are muggles. Anyway, I'm sorry for babbling I tend to do that a lot,"

Ray sighed softly, as she winced a little. "No, it's fine. I don't mind. I was just listening to what you were saying; I could've sworn you were a pureblood or Halfblood, but never a muggle. I mean, you got that incantation on the first try,"

Alondra's face flushed and she giggled lightly. "Well, I do like to tryout new spells. Never get them on the first try, though. That was a surprise for you as it was for me. I guess it was just I was determined to get it right to help you breathe."

Ray smiled lightly. "I was also going to point out that, I had no idea you were the Gryffindor friend that Seb talked to me about over the holiday break."

"Seb? I mean, er, you've talked to Sebastian, really? And about me?" Alondra cleared her throat and shifted little at the slight thrill of Sebastian actually talking about her with his Slytherin friends, when he had so abruptly broke off their friendship. "Well, I mean, he's no longer my friend so I'm just surprised he'd talk about me, sorry."

"Yea, he mentioned that too. Something about his father and the blood being an issue."

Alondra narrowed her eyes pensively and nodded. "Anyway, I hope Sebastian isn't giving you any trouble."

Ray coughed slightly and shifted her arm to rub her eyes tiredly. "No, not at all. He's nice, well, from what I got from our talk. He even offered to tell Malfoy to stop picking on me, but I told him not to bother. Like I said, nothing will make Malfoy stop. He's just got it in for me,"

Alondra nodded understandingly. "I think he'll be less likely to bother you again, though. Just the memory of Cassandra hexing him, should be enough for him to leave you alone."

Ray smiled and tried to giggle, but decided against it.

"I'm sorry, Ray. You should be resting and instead I'm babbling on. Here, do you need anything? Maybe some water?" Alondra offered.

"Some water would be great, thanks," Ray replied and Alondra smiled, patting her hand softly and rose to her feet to go and get some water for Ray.

By the time Alondra returned with the water Ray had fallen back to sleep. Alondra set the glass on the bedside table, and sat next to the sleeping girl thinking about the conversation they had just had.

Before she knew it, Madam Pomfrey was gently shaking her, pulling her out of the light sleep she was in.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Alondra whispered in a sleepy voice.

"It's okay dear, I've set up a bed for you across the room, go to sleep child," replied Madam Pomfrey, she knew this girl was special.

Alondra was up and out of her chair before noticing Professor Snape standing at the foot of Ray's bed; he was holding a potion vial and had a grim look on his face.

"Professor," Alondra said as she walked past him.

Madam Pomfrey gently woke Ray. She had to be awake to take the potion, but still needed her rest. It was a loose/loose situation. Severus quickly moved forward and sat by Ray's side helping her into a sitting position and helping her to drink the potion, then gently lowering her back to the bed. After a few minutes of silence, Ray exclaimed,

"Why don't the muggles have medicine like that? I wish I had that when I was younger."

"How are you feeling Ray?" asked Severus.

"Sore, and I don't expect it will change anytime soon will it?" asked Ray

"Not until we see if you have a reaction to the potion I just gave you," answered Severus honestly.

"What's going to happen to Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

"Because there were no witnesses to what he actually did to you, there is not a lot we can do. He has been given detention with Filch for a week along with Mr Crabbe and Goyle for what they did to you," Severus said. "Also everyone else involved will be getting detention as well."

"But they didn't provoke the attack," said Ray, "If they hadn't come to help me, who knows what shape I'd be in,"

"But they were still fighting Ray," Severus started before Ray cut him off.

"Yes **but** they wouldn't have been fighting if they weren't helping me, don't you see, you can't punish them for helping. They didn't even know who it was they were helping, but they did, Allie sat with me all night but she didn't need to. There are people in the hospital wing tonight that don't need to be here, they are here only because they HELPED me," she said her voice growing stronger the more she said.

"I will talk to Professor McGonagall, it will be up to her to resolve the issue, is that okay with you Ray?" said Severus smiling at the small girl sitting before him.

"Thank you Sev, I don't want Daniel to be expelled just for helping me," she said. "How long do you think I'll be stuck in here?" she asked quietly.

"I would think a few days at least, why?" asked Severus,

"My gymnastics competition is this weekend, do you think I'll be okay for it?" she asked hopefully.

"I will talk to Madam Pomfrey in the morning Ray. If you can she will be the one to get you there," he answered, leaning forward and kissing Ray on the forehead, "Sleep well my little Ray, I will be here when you wake," he said, standing up and heading towards Madam Pomfrey's office.

What they didn't know, is one of the injured Gryffindor's couldn't sleep, and had heard everything that had been said.

**Chapter 112: Magenta Coldren, Cassandra Serenity, Alondra Bracho, and Rachael Jones**

Magenta lay in bed in the infirmary, her mind racing. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. A Slytherin had spoken up for a Gryffindor, for Daniel. But that wasn't what had her reeling the most. Snape was caring, no fussing, over the little Slytherin girl like she was his own child. Magenta knew she had to tell the others this in the morning.

The last thing she remembered was thinking how Snape had comforted the girl to sleep. Magenta's eyes drooped closed as she fell asleep.

Next morning, after Madam Pomfrey has looked over her cuts and bruises again, Magenta was able to leave the hospital wing. Daniel had also been given the green light to leave the infirmary once Pomfrey had checked the mended bones in his arm.

Together the duo made their way from the infirmary to the Gryffindor common room where the rest of their friends were waiting for them. Alondra and Erin must have gone up to bed sometime during the night because they weren't in the hospital wing the next morning Magenta noted as she looked around. On the way up Daniel and Magenta began to talk about the young Slytherin girl, Ray, they had saved the night before.

Daniel explained how he had met Ray while he was out for his early morning runs around the Quidditch pitch. How they had a tentative friendship, but mostly each did their own thing. Listening to Daniel as the two students climbed to the seventh floor and the Gryffindor portal Magenta felt relived to be back in the common room. Waiting for her when she entered were all of her friends gathered together in front of the fire.

"You're back!" Alondra cried happily as she launched off of the couch towards the two.

Alondra squeezed both Daniel and Magenta with a tight grip, more than one might expect from the small girl.

"Ok, ok," Magenta said while prying herself out of Alondra's embrace, "that's enough now."

"What she said," Daniel agreed.

"I was just worried about you two" Alondra smiled while walking back over to the couch and taking a seat next to Cassandra.

"Good to have you two back" Cassandra commented with a bit of a smirk. "Enjoy you're night?"

Shooting Cassandra a dirty look Magenta walked over to one of the empty seats near the group. "Oh yeah, loads" she replied as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

Taking another of the empty seats near the group Daniel commented, "So what are you all talking about?"

"Ray actually," Cassandra replied sighing lightly as she sat up and looked to her friends with a soft smile.

"What's with the smile?" Magenta asked curiously.

"Nothing," Cassandra said trying to hide her mischievous smile.

Daniel looked to Alondra and quirked an eyebrow. Alondra giggled and shook her head. "She's basking in the fun of having hexed Malfoy bald!" She replied as more giggles escaped her.

Daniel laughed, while Magenta smirked proudly. "He deserved so much worse," Magenta piped up while Alondra and Daniel nodded vigorously.

"Moving on," Cassandra suddenly said, smiling innocently.

"Yea, she's right. Getting back to what Cassie and I were talking about, did you notice how Professor Snape was extremely concerned over Ray?" Alondra mentioned while carelessly flicked imaginary lint off of her skirt.

"That is true, Alondra. From the bit I remember when walking with Snape toward the infirmary, he looked really peeved and unbelievably concerned," Daniel responded.

"Well, she is a Slytherin," Cassandra pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes that's what I thought too. But his voice," Alondra began to say and then noticed her friends looking to her expectantly. She shifted in her seat slightly. "I heard him, well, overheard him say to Ray about how he knew it had been Draco who'd hurt her and that he should've done something and that him and his cronies would be taught a lesson," She recalled dazedly.

Magenta, Daniel, and Cassandra pondered her words thoughtfully. And finally Magenta spoke.

"Well, I heard something last night too. Mind you, I was semi-awake, but I know what I heard."

"Out with it, Maggie." Cassandra told her impatiently.

"Ok, well, Ray was talking to Snape late last night. Right before you took off, Allie, and he mentioned how we would all get detention-" Magenta began to say, but was interrupted by three grumbles. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "How we would all get detention and then Ray stood up for us,"

"She did?" Daniel piped up.

"How sweet of her!" Alondra added.

"Continue, Maggie," Cassandra sighed, looking to Daniel and Alondra slightly annoyed for interrupting.

"As I was saying, she stood up for us. And Snape actually told her he'd see what he could do! She was very concerned with Daniel possibly getting expelled. And, you can imagine how shocked I was to hear him, and what really got to me was how he was so patient with her. I mean can you ever imagine Snape being nice to someone?" Magenta stated amazed.

"Oh, he can't be all mean and nasty. He's human, of course, he has a heart," Alondra said with a smile.

"Says you. You obviously haven't crossed paths too often with a heartless Snape," Daniel mumbled.

"Did you hear anything else, Maggie? Maybe about our detention?" Cassandra asked while biting her lower lip hesitantly.

"Well, no. After that they got onto the subject of Ray's gymnastics meet-"

"What!" Cassandra, and Alondra shouted at Magenta at once. Daniel only nodded for Magenta to continue.

"Well, it seems Ray is into gymnastics. And her competition is this weekend. She was concerned about not being well enough for it." Magenta explained.

"Wow! Gymnastics! I've always admired people who could back flip and do back hand springs and cartwheels!" Alondra gushed happily.

Magenta smirked and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I forgot to mention that Snape seems to be accompanying Ray to her competitions. Very close those two,"

"Well, it seems like Ray doesn't have many friends in Slytherin. Maybe that's why Snape is so nice to her, maybe he's the only decent person to her in that House… besides, Sebastian of course. She mentioned he was nice to her," Alondra mentioned quietly.

"Well, why don't we change that!" Cassandra then told her friends suddenly.

"What do you mean, Cass?" Daniel inquired.

"Why don't we go and ask Snape if we could go and watch Ray at her competition? Surprise her!" Cassandra suggested, sounding very giddy.

"We… Us? Do you think Snape would even hear us out?" Alondra asked as her eyes lighted up with hope.

"He might. Ray's a nice girl, she deserves to have some friends cheering her on. And since Snape cares for her so much, he might be lenient towards the idea," Magenta suggested.

"Instead of just sitting here, let's go find out!" Daniel resolved as he got to his feet. Cassandra, Magenta and Alondra following suit.

"Great idea, Daniel! Let's go!" Alondra exclaimed excitedly as the four young Gryffindor's walked out of Gryffindor Tower looking for Professor Snape.

Ray's head snapped up when she heard a knocking at Severus' office door. Severus had smuggled her out of the hospital wing early that morning. He said that no one should have to spend more time than necessary in there. This way he could also keep an eye on her, if she stayed with him.

She had been lying on Severus' leather lounge suit since leaving the infirmary. He had her tucked under a pile of blankets, surrounded by pillows, mainly supporting her arms. She looked over to Severus; he was sitting in his favourite armchair in front of the fire marking papers hardly noticing that there was a knock.

"Severus?" she said tentatively, "there is someone at the door," it didn't seem to matter that she had been gentle when she spoke, he still jumped at her voice.

"Who is it?" Severus sneered, in his normal teacher/student voice.

"Um... Professor Snape, we'd like to talk to you, please?" called Cassandra and Magenta simultaneously, they were answered by silence.

Severus got up from his chair and papers and walked over to Ray. Bending down carefully he lifted Ray gently and carried her into his room, laying her on his bed.

"Stay there till I say so, okay?" he said more than asking.

When the door suddenly opened, Professor Snape loomed in the doorway, a stern look on his face.

"How may I help you," he paused, "four," he sneered.

"May we come in professor?" asked Magenta bravely.

"Indeed," Snape answered, stalking over to his armchair, gesturing to the group to take a seat, forgetting that all of the bedding Ray was sleeping on was still on the lounge.

"Professor Snape?" started Magenta, "last night I overheard you and Ray talking, and I heard about her Gymnastics competition," she paused looking for someone else to talk over.

"What we were wondering," Cassandra added, "is if there would be a way in which we could come and watch?" she asked, watching Snape's facial expression carefully.

"You want to come, and how do you think you'd get permission so quickly?" Severus sneered, "Miss Coldren? Do you think an owl would reach your Aunt and back again before tomorrow? Any of you?" he sneered.

"Sir? I'm sure if we spoke to Professor Dumbledore he could contact our families or give us permission himself," said Alondra quietly. "We think that its time that Ray had some real friends, and as no one in the Slytherin house seems to be doing it accept you, then we would,"

Severus was amazed; here these four Gryffindor students were coming to ask their most hated teacher a favour. Not only that, but they wanted to befriend one of his own house. There was only one thing to do.

"How about we ask Miss Jones if she would like you all there or not?" he asked the group.

"Okay, we'll just go to the infirmary now and ask, do you want us to come back?" asked Daniel.

"Don't worry about leaving," came a quiet voice from a doorway behind them. Severus jumped up and almost ran over to where Ray was standing and helped her over to his chair.

"I thought I told you to stay put," he smirked.

"You did, but I heard my name, and how was I to stay there when you were all talking about me," she said, giggling at the looks on the Gryffindor group's faces.

"RAY!" exclaimed Dan, "How did you manage to get out of the infirmary?" he asked impressed.

"I was smuggled out," she said giggling, "Seve… Pro… Professor Snape told me that no one should have to spend any extended time there," she answered hoping no one picked up her slip.

"You have ten minutes, then you are to go," said Severus to the Gryffindor group, "Ray needs to rest."

"Thank you Professor," came the reply from the group.

"How are you feeling Ray?" asked Alondra, "Is Professor Snape treating you okay?" she asked in barley a whisper.

"I'm getting better slowly, I still have one more dose of the Flatus Draught, and hopefully the potions and spells Madam Pomfrey used on my arms will be enough so that I can still compete tomorrow," she answered.

"That's the reason we're here," started Cassandra.

"I over heard you and Professor Snape talking last night, and we all decided that we wanted to come and see you compete if you wouldn't mind us being there?" said Magenta.

Ray looked between the four Gryffindor's, but her eyes stopped on Dan, she had spent enough time with him in their morning exercise routines that she didn't think he would lie to her, so when she saw his face, she knew her answer.

"If you guys want to come, then I'd love to have you there," she said smiling slightly.

She hadn't had anyone watch her compete, since well before she left Australia. The last two competitions she had at home, neither parent had been able to come, so the gym club had taken her.

The group talked about inconsequential things for the remainder of the ten minutes Severus had given them. When he came back into the room he handed Dan a note and told the group to go and see the Professor Dumbledore. He would arrange for their permissions.

After showing the group out, Severus turned to Ray and helped her back onto the couch. He handed her more of the potions that she had been taking to speed up the healing process, finally a dreamless sleep potion.

"Sleep my child, you have a big day tomorrow," he said, tucking her in, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

**Chapter 113: Daniel Smith**

As the weak grey light of early dawn flooded the hospital wing, Daniel sat on his bed and watched his friends sleep. He, Magenta, and Ray were the only patients present, occupying three of the infirmary's ten beds. Erin had been sleeping in a fourth, but she was no longer present; Daniel assumed that she had woken up and returned to Gryffindor. A fifth bed was also looking somewhat rumpled; though Daniel wasn't sure who had occupied it.

The infirmary was quiet and empty, populated only by sleeping people. Malfoy and his thugs were gone, though the three of them had come in for treatment at some point. Daniel was pleased to see that his knee had put a nice crack in Goyle's jaw, even if the fracture only took thirty seconds to fix. Malfoy had left disappointed: after brushing some steaming substance over his bare scalp that made him squeal in pain, Madame Pomfrey had told him that she needed him to remain hair-free for a day or two, to make sure his scalp healed properly. Crabbe, unfortunately, had nothing worse than a few bruises: Magenta was better with a sword than she was with her fists. On the other side, Magenta's injuries were significant: Crabbe had fractured her cheekbone and broken her nose. Both breaks were healed in seconds, but she had lost consciousness, and that meant a stay in the hospital wing for observation. Cass was not present, she had presumably returned to Gryffindor.

He was excused from detention: his arm was broken in several places and had been bent about fifteen degrees off-kilter. Fixing a break of that nature was a bit more complicated than a simple fracture: Madame Pomfrey had had to magically position all of the pieces of bone, conjure up a cast on his arm, and give him a spoonful of Skele-Gro, which had to be the vilest substance ever produced. The nurse assured him that he would mend completely, but there was no way he could swing an axe for at least a couple of days. And besides, he had hit his head as well. He had remained conscious, but he was still confined to the infirmary until at least nine the next morning. Madame Pomfrey was not known for being flexible in that regard.

So he was free to sleep in, but that didn't mean his internal clock was going to cooperate. Now that he had awakened, there was no way he could hope to get back to sleep, not after what had happened. Not with what was undoubtedly in store for him.

Professor Snape, upon stopping the fight, had demanded to know what was going on. Malfoy had made up a story about Daniel attacking Crabbe and Goyle, but Snape had cut him off. He had then asked Daniel, who had responded with the truth. Snape had been about to silence him as well when he had mentioned Ray's name. The potions master's attitude had immediately inverted, and he had ordered him to accompany him to the hospital wing. Upon seeing Ray there, obviously suffering from a severe pounding, he had lost interest in Daniel. But he had left the hospital wing immediately after, and for all Daniel knew, he had headed straight for McGonagall. Or Dumbledore, for that matter.

He knew that the Fluffy incident had put him dangerously close to expulsion. Students had lost their wands for less severe offences. And now, while still on probation, he had gotten into a fight. In eight short hours, his life had changed. He wondered how long it would be before he was back at Morning Sun, fighting for a bed and unaware that he had ever been able to hope for more.

He sensed a presence next to him, two presences actually. One was Madame Pomfrey, the other Alondra, who had presumably been occupying the other bed. The former spoke: "Daniel, you should try to sleep. You don't have to..."

"I know about my detention," Daniel said. "I just... I need to use the john. Can I go, please?"

Madame Pomfrey, unused to American slang, looked confused. "Use the what?"

"He means the loo," Alondra said quickly.

"And please, don't offer to get me a bedpan," Daniel said. "I really, really hate those things."

"All right, go ahead," Madame Pomfrey said. "But hurry back, or I'm sending someone after you."

"Right." Daniel hurried to the boys' bathroom, his bare feet padding on the icy castle floor. On the way back, he paused at the staircase. It was a towering chamber, large enough to hold a small skyscraper. Even with no one on them, the staircases periodically moved, back and forth. He had first been awed by this, then irritated, and finally accepted it. But tonight, he loved it, loved everything about this old castle, even the chilly stone floors and the drafty bathrooms.

He stared over the heavy stone railing. The third floor was a good twelve feet down, followed by the second, the first, the ground, and a couple levels of dungeons. It was probably about seventy feet to the bottom of the stairs, and the hard stone floor there, with nothing but air in the way. He thought about just vaulting over the railing and into space. There would be a few short seconds of terror, and then it wouldn't matter anymore. No expulsion, no memory charm, no Morning Sun. Just a red splatter on the dungeon floor, another mess for the house-elves to clean up.

A gentle tap on his shoulder startled him. Bristling, he turned, but it was only Alondra. "Oh. Sorry, you surprised me."

"Daniel, you weren't thinking what I think you were thinking."

"If you came from where I did, you'd have thought the same," Daniel said harshly, turning away from the rail.

"It wouldn't have worked if you had," Alondra commented.

"How'd you know that?"

"Hermione told me. It's in that 'Hogwarts, A History' book. With the moving staircases, hardly a year goes by when they don't have someone fall," Alondra said. "So there's a cushioning charm at the bottom."

"Well I wasn't going to do it anyway," Daniel snarled. "I was just thinking about it."

"Good." Alondra didn't tell him that students, for many reasons, had found ways to cut themselves from the tapestry of life. The Astronomy tower was a popular choice, since it was over 150 feet high, and no one had placed any bothersome Cushioning charms outside. Other students had employed home-brewed poisons, crashed their brooms into the ground or the castle wall, stepped in front of the Hogwarts Express, or simply headed into the Forbidden Forest without an escort, never to be seen again. One young man, despondent about being expelled, had even tied himself to the Whomping Willow and allowed it to do what it did best. Alondra had heard stories about what he had looked like, after fifteen minutes' quality time with the tree.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said. "You were saving that girl. They can't expel you for that."

"Tell that to McGonagall," Daniel said grimly. "She's already had it up to here with me." He indicated his eyebrows.

"Co'mon," Alondra said. "Madame Pomfrey's worried about you."

In silence, they headed back to the infirmary.

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, poring over her latest NEWT-level transfiguration essays. With her duties as Gryffindor head of house and deputy headmistress, it never seemed like she had enough time: she was up with the sun each morning and up past midnight each evening. And each year, the stretch between summers seemed to get longer. She wondered how Dumbledore managed, his workload was even greater than hers, and he was over twice her age, but he never seemed to lose his boundless energy.

A hiss in the fire, and Snape's face appeared in it. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Severus?" McGonagall queried. Another of her Gryffindor's had obviously crossed Snape. Maybe Potter again; Severus was always complaining about him. Whatever it was couldn't be that bad. Each head of house had a special quill that kept a log of house awards and deductions: five points awarded by Professor Sprout, ten points taken by Madame Pince, et cetera. There were no recent subtractions made by Snape, and he never hesitated to blast Gryffindor whenever he could. Of course, it might be really terrible, something that merited serious action against a student.

The potions master did not keep her in suspense for long. "I wish to speak to you about young Mr. Smith," he replied.

Big surprise, McGonagall thought. That one's always in trouble. It probably has something to do with how he broke his arm. Madame Pomfrey had notified her that Daniel had been injured and was being held overnight for observation, so that he would not face trouble for missing his early morning tryst with Chonker, but her note had only mentioned the nature of his injuries, not how he had gotten them.

Out loud, she said, "Very well, Severus, what's the little terror done now?"

Snape appeared momentarily taken aback, which seemed odd. Severus seemed to complain about her Gryffindor's almost as often as he breathed, as though it was necessary for him to sustain life. "You are aware of the incident outside Slytherin yesterday."

"I've heard rumours that you broke up a fight," McGonagall replied. "Since Gryffindor still has the same number of points, I assumed that none of my students were involved." Snape, being only a teacher, could not take over fifty points per incident, but she had no doubt that he would have taken a full fifty for a matter like this.

"You misunderstand me," Snape said. "Mr. Smith and his young friends were indeed involved. Miss Jones, one of mine, was being attacked. By three of her housemates, I am ashamed to say. Your students were the ones who came to her aid."

"Ah," McGonagall said. She was aware of Snape's special relationship with the young lady in question. It seemed a bit questionable to her; she after all did not act similarly with her parentless students. However, Dumbledore was also aware of it, and clearly condoned it, and that was good enough for her. Perhaps, she reflected, the opportunity to give love to another and receive it in return would make him a less loathsome person. In any case, no further explanation was needed. "So this is not a complaint."

"No," Snape said. He gave a nutshell description of what had happened. "I'm hoping that you will take your students' intentions into account when you determine their punishment."

"Indeed I will, Severus," McGonagall said. "What about the three in your house?"

"Mr. Malfoy's father is very influential," Snape said. "I'm afraid it will be... problematic to try to expel him, at least this time. But I will be writing Lucius about this matter. I am confident that he will deal with his son appropriately. In the meantime, all three will have a very nasty detention. And instead of Filch, I've arranged for it to be with me."

Minerva shuddered. The Potions master had a reputation for coming up with detentions that ranged from merely unpleasant to utterly ghastly. If those three had indeed hurt his favourite student, they would undoubtedly have to endure the latter. "Very well."

Snape seemed to remember why he had floo'ed his counterpart. "Regarding Mr. Smith, however, there is one more matter I wish to discuss."

After she brought Daniel back, Madame Pomfrey thanked Alondra, then dispatched her back to Gryffindor. She then re-examined his arm. Satisfied that it was healing nominally, she ordered him back to bed. After he had tossed and turned for over an hour, and Magenta had awakened, she relented. After shining a light into their eyes and asking them if they were experiencing dizziness, blurred vision, double vision, headache, neck ache, ringing ears, nausea, confusion, or anything else out of the ordinary; she gave then each a dose of counter concussion serum and dismissed them both back to their dormitory. As they headed upstairs, Daniel explained to Magenta how he and Ray had met and become friends.

Upon passing through the portrait hole, they met up with Alondra, who greeted them with a pair of rib-crushing hugs. Cass greeted them as well, a bit less enthusiastically. As the reunited friends discussed their previous evening, it was soon revealed that Ray was to be having a competition. The idea soon surfaced of accompanying her, and Daniel suggested asking Snape about it. After some consideration, the potions master agreed to try to arrange it.

Back in the dormitory a few minutes later, as the girls chatted excitedly about the trip and as Daniel tested his newly repaired arm by using it to brush his sleep-tangled hair (Madame Pomfrey had encouraged him to use it, but not for anything strenuous), one more person entered the common room behind them: a very stern-faced Professor McGonagall. Daniel sat up straight and forced himself to meet the transfiguration teacher's eyes as she approached. If he was going to get the boot, he was going to go down like the Gryffindor he was.

"Good morning, all of you. Daniel, Miss Coldren, Miss Serenity," McGonagall said. "I'll have you three know that Professor Snape has notified me as to what happened yesterday evening, down near the Slytherin entrance."

Daniel considered asking if she wanted to hear the truth, but decided to hold his tongue. Institutions could be very different, but they had similarities as well. One was that you didn't speak ill of one staff member to another.

"Then you know that we rescued one of his Slytherins from three thugs," Magenta said, also meeting the teacher's eyes.

Surprisingly (to Daniel) McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I do. However, I feel that there were undoubtedly better ways to resolve the situation than by using violence."

"What would you have done if you saw someone attacking one of your friends?" Daniel asked mildly.

McGonagall sighed. "Probably exactly what you did. Which is why I'm not going to take any points from Gryffindor, nor will I object to your attending Miss Jones's competition. However, each of you will spend this coming Monday evening in the library with Madame Pince, writing three feet of parchment on why the use of violence to resolve one's problems should always be avoided. Consider yourselves lucky." She eyed Daniel. "In addition, Daniel, at Professor Snape's request, I am relieving you of your morning detentions." Although Minerva wasn't wild about letting another teacher tell her how to discipline her students, this was the first kindness that Severus had shown any Gryffindor, and she had no intention of discouraging him. She had been planning to let him off in a week or two anyway.

"Oh, Dan! That's wonderful!" Alondra gushed, and made a second attempt to squeeze the stuffing out of him. Daniel, still amazed at this reversal of fortune, could not speak.

"So, I suggest you thank him next time you see him," McGonagall continued. "As for the two of you, Miss Bracho and Miss Stephens, I award each of you ten points to Gryffindor for your courage and compassion in getting Miss Jones out of harm's way. Well done." She eyed the group. "Are there any questions?"

All shook their heads. "Uh... no, ma'am," Daniel said.

"Then, that will be all. You are dismissed," McGonagall said. And with that, she turned on her heel and left the room

**Chapter 114: Rachael Jones & Cassandra Serenity**

Ray woke up the next morning _early_, a mix between excitement and nerves. She had originally thought it would only be the people from the club and Severus that would be watching her, but now with Allie, Magenta, Cassandra and Daniel coming, she was really nervous.

Sitting up and stretching she noticed she wasn't in the dorms or even the hospital wing, but in Severus' quarters again. _'Oops'_ she thought, _'I must have fallen asleep again.'_

Looking around the room, she noticed Severus sitting in his chair by the fire watching her.

"Morning Ray," he said, "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"What time is it?" she asked ignoring the question about how she felt, because if she was honest she felt terrible. The arm that was broken was still hurting, she didn't think it had healed properly, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that. She was competing today no matter what.

"It's eight am Ray, now how are you feeling?" he said, smirking at her attempt to dodge the question.

"I'm felling…" she started, "…stiff" she said after a minutes thought, "I really need to get moving, can we go early so I can do some extra warm ups?" she asked, moving to get up off the lounge she had been sleeping on.

"You're not going anywhere until Madam Pomfrey takes a look at you," Severus stated, standing up gesturing for Ray to do the same thing. "Shower," he said, "Get," he added pushing her gently towards the bathroom.

Ray giggled, if only everyone could see this side to Severus, he would be much more popular if he would show it to others. After a hot shower, Ray dressed in the clothing that Severus had laid out for her, and the two walked to the infirmary.

"Well?" asked Ray hopefully, she knew it would be hardest to pull off her act in front of Madam Pomfrey, she had been given four potions, and had three spells cast on her arm, not that they had helped much.

"I would really prefer you to take it easy for the next few days," she said, watching Ray's face fall, "But," Ray's face lit up again, "But I will allow you to go, and yes compete, on the condition that you come and see me as soon as you get back," she told Ray, "Professor Snape here will be in charge of getting you back here safely, and that means I am giving him the right to pull you out at any sign of pain or disorientation," she said.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," said Ray bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Now go, scoot," Madam Pomfrey said, "Good luck child,"

Daniel, Allie, Magenta and Cassandra were eating breakfast when Ray approached them.

"Hi," she said shyly, "would you mind if we left a bit earlier. I'd like to get some practice in before the competition, if I could," she said quickly.

"Sure Ray," said Daniel, "I think we're all done here, we'll just go get changed. It's Muggle clothing isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Ray, "If you want to meet us at Professor Snape's office, we'll be portkeying from there."

"Sure, see you there soon," said Cassandra.

After arriving at Professor Snape's office, they all were given a lecture about being well behaved, and not leaving him. Before they knew it, the portkey had transported them to the Leaky Cauldron. A short walk later and they were at the hall that had been converted into the gymnastics stadium.

"My coach said we could get in as of 9.30am," said Ray, looking at her watch, "but its only 9.15am, so we have some time to kill," she said, "I'm going to start to warm up, okay?" she asked.

"Sure, don't go far," he called after her, watching her jog down the road.

"Where is she going Professor?" asked Daniel.

"There is no point her stretching her muscles with out warming them up first, so she will jog for the next ten or so minutes to warm up," answered the Professor.

"Would you mind if I joined her?" asked Daniel, getting a nod in answer, he stood, took off his jacket and ran after Ray, and falling into step next to her.

Cassandra, Alondra, Magenta and Snape remained waiting by the hall as Daniel and Ray began to jog down the road. All three girls feeling very out of place with their minder. Looming over them, Professor Snape was dressing in dark muggle clothing that surprised Cassandra a bit. He had never seemed the type to own muggle clothing let alone wear it.

Afraid to talk openly around their feared Professor, the three girls moved slight way, but still well within sight. When enough distance had been put between them and the most hated Professor at Hogwarts, all three breathed a little easier. Each keeping a hesitant eye on the dark figure as they began to talk openly with each other.

"He does seem different then at school" Alondra said softly as the three girls formed a small circle.

With the other girls nodding in agreement Magenta continued. "He sure does. I guess Ray is good for him."

"She does seem like a nice girl" Cassandra replied with a smile. "I can't wait to see what this Gem-ass-tics is. My cousin in Durmstrang does it as well."

Both Magenta and Alondra began to laugh lightly at the friend. "It's Gymnastics, Cass, not Gem-ass-tics." Alondra said with a gentle smile and a giggle.

"Oh," Cassandra blushed lightly, "sorry. Never heard about it before now. They don't have it in the wizarding world."

"That's ok," Alondra said with a smile, "I had never heard of Quidditch before Hogwarts."

"I think you're both crazy," Magenta added with a grin.

Cassandra and Alondra shared a small glance as they smirked at their well learned friend. "Well we can't all be such worldly people." Cassandra cracked while playfully smacking Magenta's arm.

Leaning back Magenta checked on Professor Snape who was still standing perfectly still by the doors to the hall. His expression the transfixed mask of indifference they were all used too. This somehow calmed Cassandra, seeing him as he always was.

"Girls" Professor Snape said sharply, drawing all three girls' attentions. "They have returned and the doors are open, please come this way."

Fifteen minutes and about twenty five short laps later, Ray and Dan jogged back to the group, the coach just arriving.

"Becky!" called Ray running up to her, "Sorry I wasn't there yesterday, I can still compete cant I?" she asked.

"Of course, Mr. Snape here made sure we were told where you were," answered Becky, leading the group into the hall, "are you okay now?" she asked concerned.

"Yep I'm fine now," said Ray, "thanks to these guys, Becky. This is Cassandra, Alondra, Daniel and Magenta, they all go to school with me, and helped me out on Friday," said Ray, "everyone this is Becky, my coach."

"Hello," said the group.

"Come on in, Ray. The changing rooms are that way. Why don't you go get changed and we'll start warming up," said Becky, pointing in the direction that the change rooms were in.

"Mr Snape, would you all like to follow me, and we'll get you good seats, so you can see all the action," said Becky leading the group over to the seats at one end of the hall. "The program for today will be one round on each apparatus for each team. Then those who are going for an apparatus medal will go on their chosen apparatus. I know Ray is going for two separate apparatus' she wants to do beam, and uneven bars," said Becky.

"From here you should be able to see everything fairly well. At the end, there will be the medal presentations. We should be finished here around 5.00pm or 6.00pm, and there is a refreshments bar out that door," finished Becky just as Ray got over to the group.

"You know the deal Ray, get running," Becky told Ray.

"I've already run for fifteen minutes, I'm warm, I really need to stretch," answered Ray.

An hour later, Ray finished going through all her routines. She hadn't done the whole versions, just the bits she needed to work on. The rest of the teams had arrived, and it was half an hour to competition time.

Becky sent the four girls off to talk to their family and friends for the last time before the competition started. Ray jogged over to Severus, Cassandra, Alondra, Magenta and Daniel.

"You've improved a lot since your birthday Ray," said Severus briskly, "your accuracy is much better," he commented.

"Thanks Se… Professor," she said, "I've been working on it in the mornings. I have to go," she said after a few minutes, "I hope you enjoy yourselves," she said to the group.

Ray walked up to the beam and presented the judges. Placing both hands on the beam, she bounced once on the beat board, and landed with both hand between legs and her legs in a V position. She held the position for a few seconds before pulling herself up into a handstand position, pivoting to the right, she came down from the hand stand, and went straight into a backwards walkover, followed by a back flip, landing on the opposite side of the beam than the one she started on.

Pausing for a second, she did the compulsory dance arm movements, and the compulsory one and a half pirouette. Taking a step backward she poised ready to do her balance move, Becky her coach and herself had worked on this move for hours.

Starting as if she was doing a cartwheel, she stopped halfway, legs in a V position, counting to ten, she moved her hands so that she was facing the same way that the beam ran, and came out of the handstand, and straight into the splits.

Holding the splits for a few seconds, she pushed off and did a backwards roll into handstand, and landed soundly on the beam. Following that come two scissor split change leg split leaps, she did a half pirouette and paused, calming herself for her dismount, running forward she did a round off back flip, landing on both feet, talking only a minor step backwards.

Turning, she presented the judges again, and walked over to her Becky.

"You were great Ray," she said, giving the girl a hug, "are you okay, I noticed on the dismount round off, you were tender on your left arm?" she asked concerned, "your done for the day now anyway, I'll go get an icepack just in case" said Becky not waiting for an answer.

"Thanks Becky," said Ray, knowing she was going to get it from both Severus and Madam Pomfrey when she got back to Hogwarts.

It wasn't long before her results came in, a 9.650 that was excellent for her, and for her individual routine too. She had competed in the team events, on all apparatus', then again on both the beam and uneven bars. She had fallen on the uneven bars, so she knew she wouldn't be in for a chance with the medal for that. However, she was in with a good chance with the beam and she was excited.

Pulling on her team uniform, she watched the last gymnast on the beam. If they stuck their landing, Ray would get second, if not… well she didn't dare to hope.

The small group of Gryffindor's had sat patently waiting for Ray's competition to start. Professor Snape sitting behind them to keep a close watch over all of the students under his care. It was still beyond Cassandra's comprehension that she was actually here, watching a muggle sport, in a muggle town, with muggle people all around her and Professor Snape sitting behind her. Being raised in isolation the whole adventure of this day was beyond her words to express.

"Cassie," Alondra asked gently, "Are you ok?"

Blinking rapidly to regain her focus, Cassandra gave a small smile to her friend. "Of course, I've just never seen a place like this before."

"I've never seen a Gymnastic competition either" Daniel said excitedly.

"No," Cassandra shook her head lightly, "I've never seen any of this, a place like this, so many muggles, any of it."

All three of her companions gave Cassandra a rather strange look. Their eyes wide with shock that she had never experienced something so innocent as a large group of muggles.

"The match is starting now" Professor Snape's voice loomed over the small group. "Kindly watch Ray, as that is what you said you came for" he sneered at them.

It was amazing to watch Ray dance on the floor and on the different objects. She was so graceful, like a bird in flight. Her body moved with purpose and fluid motion. Gliding across the floor, Ray reminded Cassandra of ghost who never seemed to really touch the ground.

With wide eyes Cassandra watched every movement, every gesture that Ray and the other gymnasts did. It really was like watching a dance. Even the smallest of movements was done with strength. Did human bodies really move like this? Eyes spell bound by the dancing figures on the floor, Cassandra didn't even realize when Magenta had tried to had her a strange muggle drink.

Ray stepped up onto the second place medal stand; her team had come in second all-round. The club hadn't been in medal contention in a few years, so everyone was ecstatic with second place.

Bending down, one of the judges placed the silver medals around the team's necks, and congratulated everyone on a job well done. Looking up, Ray waved at the group cheering her on.

"And in first place, on the balance beam is Rebecca Longly," said the announcer. Ray looked up from her stand on second place, smiling she congratulated the girl. Her whole routine was just slightly more polished than Ray's; in the end there was only .002 difference in scores.

As Ray rejoined the group of Hogwarts students and staff the air between them was charged with excitement. Cassandra was still in a daze over the people and things she had just seen. Alondra, Daniel and Magenta were much more aware of what was going on around them and highly energized about Ray winning second place.

"That was great Ray" Daniel exclaimed when Ray had reached the group.

The red haired girl blushed lightly at the compliment, her cheeks taking on a rosy pink glow. She looked so much different then she had on the floor just moments ago. There she was strong and sure, but now surrounded by her peers she seemed to revert back to her shy nature.

Unaware of Ray's shyness Alondra wrapped her arms around Ray in a tight embrace. "You were SO amazing Ray, that was just incredible!" she squealed in delight.

Magenta gave a sly smile and tried to remove the jumpy Alondra from Ray before Ray needed more air. "Alondra," the dark haired girl paid no attention, "Allie! She needs air!"

Looking embarrassed Alondra removed herself from Ray, a bright red washing over her tanned features. "Sorry" she replied sheepishly.

"You really did great Ray" Magenta added with a pat on the shoulder to Ray.

The rest of the group looked on at Cassandra who had yet to speak. She was still staring wide eyed at the Slytherin girl. An awe in her blue eyes, Cassandra just couldn't find the words to say how truly amazing that was to watch. With a slight shove from Magenta Cassandra seemed to find her voice.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

The moment Cassandra had exclaimed it she felt a red blush come over her. It had been very loud and very unlady like. Professor Snape was glaring down at the fiery haired Gryffindor, but didn't say anything about the exclamation. Ray, however, seemed to blush even more which left nearly all of the girls in the group with a rosy glow about them.

Professor Snape did not say a word as Ray approached him, her brown-green eyes seeking his approval. Instead of speaking he leaned down slightly and pulled the blushing girl into a warm hug. Something none of the Gryffindor's present had ever thought to witness.

The group landed back in Severus' office nearly ten hours after they left, all were hungry and tired. The Gryffindor group said their goodbye's and headed to the great hall to get something to eat, before heading back to the dorms.

"Do you plan on telling me what is wrong with your arm Ray?" said Severus, "Your instructor may have only noticed it in your last routine, but I have seen it all day," he stated.

"I don't think it ever healed properly after being broken," she said quietly, she knew Severus would be disappointed in her.

"Come on, we'll eat then I'll take you to the infirmary and we'll get Madam Pomfrey to heal you up _properly_ this time," he said, calling a house elf and ordering two meals.

"I'm very proud of you today Ray," he said quietly after they had finished eating, "You were wonderful."

"Thank you Severus," answered Ray, "are you disappointed in me for not telling you about my arm?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said firmly, "I knew you wouldn't do more than you knew you could, and I did notice, Madam Pomfrey is going to have _my_ head just as much as yours," he followed.

"Thank you Sev," she said, getting up and giving the man a hug.

"Come on brat," he said fondly, "Lets not make this any worse that it already will be," he said getting up and leading Ray to the Infirmary.

**Chapter 115: Sebastian Stirling**

"Bloody Gryffindor's!" Draco Malfoy scolded under his breath as he tore a letter from his father angrily.

"That bad, eh?" Sebastian casually said as he entered the Slytherin Dungeons and threw his books on one of the nearby couches mindlessly. Draco ran an aggravating hand through his hair.

"Sod off Sebastian!" He scowled as he felt the end of one strand of hair pensively and then balled up his fist jamming it into his side.

"Hey I'm not teasing or anything Draco. I'm simply commenting on the contents of your letter. I assume it's from daddy dearest." Sebastian pointed out coolly as he plopped down on the couch closest to the fire.

"Yes. Well father believes, I could've done a better job at defending myself. Damn nurse sent him an owl about my lack of mane for the night. How could I have defended myself better than I did? Those damned Gryffindor's outnumbered us!" Draco explained as he stood rigid in front of the fire. Not once did he make a move to sit or take his eyes away from the burning flames.

Sebastian did feel sorry for his friend-to some extent. Sitting up he cleared his throat and decided to remind his friend on why he was in this predicament in the first place. "Draco, in case you've forgotten. Let me refresh your memory; you claim the Gryffindor's outnumbered you. Well my friend, kind of like you outnumbered Ray?"

"Spare me your lectures Sebastian! I do what I like when it comes to that filthy mudblood." Draco drawled as turned and glared angrily at Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his eyes and got to his feet, standing right in front of Draco and looming over the blond boy steadily by a good 4 or so inches.

"That's just it Draco! Ray is not a filthy mudblood. She's a Halfblood you twit! Half meaning, she's half pureblood! Pureblood, my friend, like us!" Sebastian told him impatiently. Draco smirked and then casually walked around Sebastian and went to sit on the couch arrogantly.

"You're point somewhere in the conversation." Draco lazily replied as he flopped his feet on the couch before him. Sebastian sighed heavily and rounded on Draco once more.

"The point is that filthy mudbloods, like you always so kindly put, do not not have one trace of pureblood in them like-" Sebastian stopped himself when he realized he was going to say something he would surely regret.

Draco quirked an eyebrow as he suddenly smiled slyly. "Like your friend Alondra perhaps?"

Sebastian shut his eyes angrily and went to pick up his books. "Shut it Draco."

"Why? It's true isn't it? Besides like the filthy mudblood she is, I mean she doesn't have any pureblood in her like you mentioned a mudblood really does, she ran away from the battle. Poor little Alondra, she was terrified her wand wouldn't work against those superior to her!" Draco hissed proudly. Knowing full well he had hit one of Sebastian's weak points.

"I said shut up! You know that Alondra didn't run away, especially not from the likes of you. She, unlike you, has a kind heart. Not even knowing who Ray was, she rushed her to the infirmary and took care of her for most of the night." Sebastian responded protectively. "Besides, it seems even you have your superior Draco. A little red headed Gryffindor? Couldn't beat up an armed girl I see." Sebastian jabbed harshly. Draco narrowed his eyes icily at Sebastian's sudden comment, a brief look of pain flashing in his gaze, and then he suddenly began to laugh menacingly and clap dramatically.

"Bravo Sebastian. Now, tell me, how do you think your daddy dearest would react if he were to, somehow, find out how passionately you defend that mudblood girl?" Draco taunted Sebastian coyly. Sebastian turned and glared at him disgustingly then decided to simply walk away.

"Taking your girlfriend's example on running away from your superiors?" Draco called challengingly as he rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes on Sebastian's back. Sebastian stopped abruptly on the stairs and felt as the anger made him ball up his fists. However he breathed in calmly and simply chuckled carelessly at Draco's comment.

"No, actually, I figured you were already bald; a cut lip and bruised eye would be lowering myself to your standards of picking on those inferior to me," Sebastian found himself saying proudly, he then turned and smiled innocently at Draco.

The blond boy growled furiously under his breath and sank into the couch, glumly, once more. Sebastian smirked arrogantly and was about to turn to leave when he heard something very intriguing.

"Blast them all. I don't care!" Draco mumbled distantly as he once again ran a hand through his hair and paused. He tugged on a strand and sighed heavily. "Princess," Was all he said and then abruptly got to his feet and stormed out of the common room.

Sebastian lifted an eye brow cunningly. "Who is your little princess Draco? And why do you always mention her name when you're alone? Perhaps a forbidden crush on a forbidden girl? This just gets curiouser and curiouser! I believe Detective Fox has his work cut out for him. I'm going to find out who this girl is and teach Malfoy a well deserved lesson," Sebastian silently promised as he began to whistle on the way to his dormitory for a few hours of lounging about.

**Chapter 116: Cassandra Serenity**

Cassandra walked along the mostly empty corridors of Hogwarts. She loved to walk the halls when she could. Though she liked the common room of Gryffindor, she saw all too much of it late at night when it was just her and the house elves. When she could though, Cassandra would slip out and explore the halls by herself. Lost in thought or looking for new places she hadn't seen before. Today was just another adventure to her as she walked down a corridor on the second floor.

Coming down the corridor she noticed a slightly obscured corner that lead to a partly hidden hallway that she hadn't been down before. _Just the sort of adventure and secrets I was looking for_ she thought to herself before taking the turn. A few feet down the corridor the hallway ended and Cassandra turned around a bit disappointed by the lack of interest.

To her distain, however, she was no longer alone. Draco Malfoy and his two goons had stepped up behind Cassandra and were now blocking the only exit from the closed off hallway. A smug look on Draco's face showed that he was highly delighted by this turn of events.

"What do you have here?" Draco questioned in his normal sarcastic drawl. "A little Gryffindor all by her lonesome."

He looked over each shoulder at Crabbe and Goyle as both of the lumbering oafs just shook their heads in response. A wicked smile crept across each of the Slytherin's faces, making them look both wild and frightening. Draco had feral look in his eyes as he looked on at Cassandra. His white-blonde hair finally resorted to its nature state after their encounter early in the month.

"Not just any Gryffindor though" Draco continued on as he stepped closer. "The little princess of Gryffindor" Draco's voice had a venomous quality to it right now that caused alarms to ring out in Cassandra's mind.

"Little princess" chimed in Crabbe while Goyle laughed to himself.

"Yes, she thinks she's a little princess doesn't she?" Cassandra knew this was a rhetorical question, but both Crabbe and Goyle were shaking their head again in agreement.

"Oh leave me alone Draco" Cassandra finally managed to say as she stepped forward trying to make her way past the three boys. "You don't want to loose your hair again do you?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

Stepping in front of her Draco blocked her path yet again. "Going some where little princess?" he said with distain.

Looking him dead in the eyes Cassandra didn't faultier. "What do you want Draco?" she said with a voice of steel.

She wouldn't move an inch, not from the likes of these three anyways. Though at the back of her mind, Cassandra was wishing that someone would come by and help her out. She knew that she couldn't handle all three of the boys at once.

"Just want to talk with the little princess," he replied while taking another step towards her.

There was now only a small distance between Draco and herself. Cassandra could feel the room starting to close in as both Crabbe and Goyle closed the distance between them and their puppeteer. _If only I had a size 2 pewter cauldron_ Cassandra mused to herself.

"And what would **we** have to talk about?" Cassandra questioned. Her voice was still strong and she showed no outwardly expression of her fear, but that fear was rising up inside in at an alarming rate.

"Oh I know all about you little princess" Draco said while looking her up and down. "Poor little princess lost her hero father" his voice was mocking and it bore deep inside of her.

Stepping forward Cassandra slapped Draco hard across the left side of the face. "Don't you ever speak about my father" she said with unchecked rage.

Draco grabbed her by the wrist and pulled hard, squeezing it tighter with every struggle. "And there's that Gryffindor stupidity" he said with a look of murderous rage on his face. "You Gryffindor's are all the same" Draco's eyes narrowed as he said this.

Cassandra would not look away from Draco as his grey eyes narrowed on her. She wasn't as strong as Daniel and she knew she couldn't fight her way out. Not with Crabbe and Goyle being twice her size. The only strength she had was her wand, but Draco had a hold of her wand arm.

"Stupid little Gryffindor's always think they can win in a fight" Draco nearly spat in Cassandra's face when he said this. "Always pretending to be brave" he continued on.

"What do you want Draco?" Cassandra questioned again. Her gaze locked with Draco's.

"Who said I want anything?" Draco smirked. Twisting Cassandra's wrist harder making her visible flinch for the first time.

Pushing the pain from her mind, Cassandra steadied herself. "Then let me go" she said through gritted teeth, trying hard to struggle against the grip of the pale boy.

Using her wrist as leverage Draco pushed Cassandra hard against the stonewall of the corridor. Jostling her with the force of the movement, the small silver locket she had worn since Christmas fell out of its hidden place beneath her neckline. She had worn the necklace since the day she had received it, but had always worn in secret fearing to be tormented because of it. Draco's eyes glared at the delicate heart shaped locket and Cassandra feared what he might do with her small treasure.

Draco paused for a moment as he stared at Cassandra and her locket, his grip on her wrist loosening a bit. Managing to pull himself back together he met her cool blue colored eyes. His grip on her wrist still relaxed, but enough to keep her from moving. "Oh no, the little princess wanted to be caught or she wouldn't have been out here all by herself." Draco's voice had changed, some how it had become softer than before. It no longer had a frightening quality to it, but still it commanded attention.

Cassandra's mind was racing a mile a minuet as she looked up at Draco's steel face. He was planning something and she really didn't want to find out what it was. She could scream and maybe someone would hear, but that would only play into Draco's hand she thought. She could try to fight them physically, but she was no match for any of them really. Dreading what was to come, Cassandra tried to brace herself for whatever Draco might have in mind.

Luckily for Cassandra just as she was dreading the worst, a light of salvation came shinning through wearing three Gryffindor robes. George, Fred, and Daniel rounded the corner and spotted the four of them just in time. None of the Gryffindor boys had their normal expression on. Both George and Fred were normally jovial and carefree, but now their brown eyes were dark and their faces where like masks. Daniel was much the same way with a ferocity sweeping across his eyes.

"And what do we have here?" George questioned as he looked over the scene.

Crabbe and Goyle had turned around and were now facing the three Gryffindor boys. Behind them was Cassandra pushed up against a wall, her right wrist being squeezed tightly by Draco, who was only a few inches away from her. Draco hadn't yet let go of Cassandra and didn't seem to be bothered by the added company.

"Seems like we have an unfair advantage going on" replied Fred to George's question.

"You better let go of her Malfoy" Daniel said in a deadly voice.

The sound of Daniel's voice made Cassandra shiver on the inside. She had never heard Daniel talk like that before and it was just as frightening as she had heard from stories. All three of the boys were a bit frightening to look at right now.

Draco looked over at the three Gryffindor boys and gave a little laugh. "And who's going to make me?" he said as he twisted hard on Cassandra's wrist.

With the other boys there Cassandra left stronger, more powerful. Maybe it was because the odds were now in her favour or because she knew she had a chance. Either way she didn't feel the need to give into Draco any more.

"I will" Cassandra said as she jabbed her knee between Draco's legs.

A whispered cry eked out of Draco's mouth as he fell to the floor, clutching himself in a protective manner. He didn't move or make any sound after he hit the floor and for a moment Cassandra regretted hitting him so hard. Until, that is, her right wrist started to throb as the feeling returned to it.

The five other boys looked on with horror struck faces. Cassandra guessed that it must be an unpleasant thing to even witness for boys. But she was free and that was all that mattered to her. Looking down at Draco motionless on the floor she thought about kicking him while he was down, but decided that was a bit too Slytherin for her. Instead she matched around the still body and slid passed Crabbe and Goyle who were both still looking shocked at Draco.

George, Fred, and Daniel all gave her appraising looks as she joined them outside of the small corridor. Both George and Fred had laughing eyes again and broad smiles had replaced their serious looks. Daniel's face had softened a bit, but there was still noticeable rage behind those blue eyes.

All four of the Gryffindor's turned to head back to the common room, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to take care of the lifeless Draco on the floor. Cassandra couldn't express her joy in being rescued. _If it hadn't been for these three boys_ she thought to herself _I don't know what would have happen._ It was then that the thought came to her. _How did they know where I was?_

"Um, now don't take this as me not being grateful, but.." Cassandra had a quizzical look on her face as she continued. "How did you know where I was? Or that I was in trouble?"

George's normally pale complexion reddened slight as he and Fred looked at each other with knowing glance and then looked away. It was Daniel who actually spoke up and told Cassandra about how he had been in the common room with George and Fred. Both of the twins were pouring over some large piece of folded paper when they said that she was in trouble. Daniel being the only other person in the common room at the time perked up and decided to join them in finding her.

"Well thank you" Cassandra said after the story, a delicate softness in her voice. "All of you" she continued as she looked at all three of the boys. With that she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on each of their checks, standing on her tip toes to reach George and Fred. With that the four Gryffindor's continued until they reached the common room portal. Cassandra slipping the silver locket back to its hidden place next to her heart as they went.

**Chapter 117: Daniel Smith**

January in Hogsmeade began with a nice snowfall, blanketing the buildings with a thick and picturesque layer of brilliant white. However, February began with a blast of icy wind and brutal sleet. Groundhog Day was not celebrated in Britain, but if it had been, the fabled groundhog would have emerged from his hole and frozen solid before he could decide whether there was a shadow or not.

Madame Rosemerta's was almost never deserted, especially on such foul days, but business was definitely slow on this particular afternoon: there were only a few people present there when Dumbledore entered. The white-haired man who had been waiting for him stood up, a little arthritically. "Albus, good to see you."

"And you as well, Casper," Dumbledore said sincerely. He wasn't friendly with all of the school governors, but he and Casper Von Spoone went way back: they had even attended Hogwarts together. Madame Rosemerta approached their table. "Hot chocolate, the works, please."

"Butterbeer, dark," Von Spoone said. "An extra-large, if you please."

"Coming up, then," Madame Rosemerta said.

Both men talked of trivial things until their drinks arrived. Casper's butterbeer was dark and steaming hot, and strong enough to knock out a house-elf. Dumbledore's hot chocolate was full of marshmallows and whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. They both took sips, then Casper leaned forward. "Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice," Casper said. "You look well."

Dumbledore laughed. Casper looked at least thirty years younger than he did. "The years have treated you more kindly than they have me."

"Longevity potions," Von Spoone replied modestly. "I always had a talent for brewing them."

At ages 147 and 143 respectively, the two were far past the traditional age of retirement, even among wizards, who typically lived about half again as long as their non-magical counterparts. Dumbledore kept at it because he took great joy and satisfaction in what he did. Von Spoone knew that if he resigned as head of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, the man most likely to be appointed in his place would be Caiaphas Black, a friend and associate of Lucius Malfoy. With those two in charge, Hogwarts would be quickly run into the ground.

Of course, even with Casper running things, those two had a lot of influence, but he was able to head off their more distasteful ideas. Dumbledore had respected the younger man since their days at Hogwarts, back in the 1850's. Von Spoone was not the bravest thing on two legs, but he did try to do the right thing, even when it was difficult or unpleasant.

"Since we're both too old to beat around the bush, I'll get right to the point," Von Spoone said. "I myself feel that who you invite to Hogwarts is your own business. However, some of my cohorts are concerned about some of the decisions you've made lately."

Dumbledore eyed the younger man with a cool, but still twinkling, eye. "Some of your cohorts, meaning Malfoy and his sycophants."

"Indeed," Von Spoone said, then leaned forward and looked very weak and tired. "Albus, I know that with my monthly dose of longevity potion, if I eat right and stay in reasonable shape, I can expect to walk this earth for another fifty years at least."

Dumbledore nodded silently. Only a limited number of wizards could use longevity potions without losing at least some of their powers. Among them was the woman who had given him his Owl's, she was close to her 200th birthday and still full of spunk. "You are fortunate that they work for you."

Von Spoone looked his colleague right in the eye. "But I have to tell you, Albus, I would gladly trade that gift if I could have half of your courage. If I could just have the guts to tell that... fancy-pants death-eater where to stick his 'concerns'."

"You are wise to be wary of Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "Crooked as he undoubtedly is, he is a very competent wizard. And very influential and ruthless as well. A dangerous combination by any standard."

Glad that his friend was so understanding, Von Spoone sipped his butterbeer and pressed on. "Well, anyway. Mr. Malfoy's son has had several... encounters with a certain group of Gryffindor first years."

Dumbledore's face hardened. So that was it: Lucius Malfoy wanted some students thrown out, so he had pressured Casper into making this little visit. Typical of the oily coward to try to manipulate things behind the scenes. In response, he said, "I assure you, Governor, those encounters were almost invariably initiated by Malfoy and his two underlings. Indeed, were it not for Lucius' considerable influence, his son would have been expelled for the latest one, in which he brutally attacked a girl in his own house."

Von Spoone snorted. "Underlings? Crabbe and Goyle's sons, yes?" Dumbledore nodded. "Typical," the senior governor said.

"Indeed, it disappoints me to see those three following so closely in their fathers' footsteps." Dumbledore had always believed in giving people the chance to prove that they weren't like their relations. Sometimes they did. Far more often, they repeated their parents' mistakes, or improved on them.

"Well, anyway. I do believe you, however I must address an unfortunately relevant issue that Caiaphas pointed out. The leader of these students, he is American, is he not?"

"I would not call him the leader of the group; if anyone is, it would be Miss Serenity. But yes, the boy you're referring to was born in western America."

Casper nodded. "Was he wizard- or muggle-born?"

Dumbledore pensively sipped his own drink before continuing. "There is, honestly, no way to know for sure. His mother was not magical, but his father was unknown. He was born and lived his entire life within the Californian dead zone, so his father might have been a wizard, but not been aware of it."

The Californian dead zone was an area, corresponding roughly to the territory of the American state of California, where magic did not work well. Spells frequently failed, or required more power. And, it was impossible to detect the birth of a magical child there. Over sixteen million muggles lived within its borders, thousands of them were undoubtedly wizards who would never know what they were. There were other dead zones in the world, but most were in desolate areas.

Perhaps, Casper reflected, that was why the place was so odd: the wizards there had assimilated into muggle society, but never quite fit in. "So, how did you become aware of him?" he asked.

"I have a contact at their school. He's the one designated to hunt for junior wizards, once their presence is detected." Dumbledore chuckled. "The Americans call them 'wizardlings', isn't that charming?"

"So he left California, and was detected?"

"No, I told you he lived his entire life near its core. If not for a spike of power he exhibited at age eight, despite the zone's draining effects, he would not have been found."

"The Western American authorities were the ones who found him, did they not?"

"They detected him, but lost track of him. It seems that he left that home in a great hurry. My contact located him."

"Isn't there a school down there, though? One that accepts muggle-born children?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said succinctly.

"Why not send him there, then?" Casper queried. "Children born in the dead zone are their responsibility, not ours."

"The school of which you speak will most likely not accept children of muggle birth for much longer," Dumbledore explained. "The headmistress changed their admissions policy just recently, and has faced unexpectedly powerful resistance, both within the student body and in other places."

"So if he went there..."

Dumbledore told the plain, ugly truth. "Were he to go there, he would have most likely be summarily expelled, and subsequently obliviated, when the school stops accepting those like him. Assuming, of course, that he wasn't driven out by hostile students."

"I certainly don't approve of that," Von Spoone said. "However, is it really our problem?"

"Casper, young Mr. Smith has a hidden power, one that could be used to produce tremendous destruction. If he is cast out of wizarding society by our allies, he will be found and either recruited or controlled by our enemies."

"So you wanted him here," Casper guessed. "So you could keep control of him."

Annoyance flared in Dumbledore's clear blue eyes. "I never control anyone, Casper. I wanted him to have a fair opportunity to learn. There is precedent for my decision."

"That was in 1791, Albus." The young woman in question had been the daughter of two Crown Royalists, and the newly independent American Nation held such people in low regard. As a result, the headmaster of Moor Castle Academy had declined to take the child.

"But the principle remains the same," Dumbledore said pointedly. "The school servicing the area was about to deny him admittance. It was my prerogative to ensure that he received a wizarding education, something that our constitution guarantees to anyone who requests it."

Casper nodded acceptance. This would not satisfy Lucius or Caiaphas, but it would hopefully shut them up. But there was one more thing to clear up: "And if he does something that merits expulsion? What then? You've revealed his existence to the dark side by bringing him out of the zone. And you can't obliviate them all."

Dumbledore stared at his friend. Casper Van Spoone had been a Ravenclaw, but whatever other house might have taken him, he was no Gryffindor. He had no comprehension of taking even the most calculated of risks. "I will do what must be done, should that occur," he said quietly.

Casper nodded again, and said nothing more. He and Dumbledore sat together, and finished their drinks in companionable silence.

**Chapter 118: Rachael Jones & Cassandra Serenity **

Dear Cassandra,

How was Christmas for you? Was it your first away from home? It was for me, it felt really strange to spend it on my own, I'm not one of the popular kids, and there were only 3 other kids from my dorms that stayed as well, so it made it a bit awkward.

Did you get my pressie? I loved yours thanks, it hurts to think about my dad now, but seeing him at around my age, was different, I really can't wait to meet Gran and Aunt Julia.

It was strange to have a 'White Christmas' I'm use to boiling hot days and swimming in whichever families swimming pool… so to spend it rugged up and in the snow was a learning curve. I can't believe how cold it is here, the snow is so deep, and my winter cloak just doesn't seem to be doing the job, maybe one day I will get use to it.

How is school going for you? Are you settling in okay? It's a big culture shock for me.

Well I'd better head off, I have homework to do… grumble

I hope to hear from you soon…

Ray

_Ray,_

_School is going pretty well. I've made some friends, which is really nice. I didn't really think I would find anyone here who would like me. It's hard being the strange one in the group. I keep waiting for them to realize that I'm so weird and decide they don't really want my friendship._

_The holidays were hard. I did spend them away from home for the first time as well. I could have gone home I guess, but I just thought it would be harder to come back to school afterwards. It made me a bit sad to think about Mum and Grandmum home alone. I know they did ok and really didn't need me there, but I missed them when I was opening presents._

_I really did like the present you sent me. I had to show it around to my friends so they could all see where my cousin lived. The beach and sun with Christmas hats was just funny. Did you get any special presents? I got some clothes, new books, and jewellery. Actually I got a lot of jewellery for the first time in life. Maybe I'll have to get my ears done sometime so I can get more._

_I hope you're doing alright and finding some good friends. Trust me I know it can be hard, but you're a great person. That always helps when looking for a friendly face._

_Bye for now, I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Cassandra_

Dear Cassandra,

I agree completely with spending Christmas away from home, I'm glad you still had happy memories of time with your family, you will be seeing them soon.

I didn't get much, but what I got I loved, Gran sent me a journal, I got a photo album full of photos, and a silver bracelet from a teacher, all of which I loved.

Well school started up a few days ago, there was a huge fight between two of the dorms and a group of us ended up in the hospital wing for a few days, we're all okay now.

How are classes going for you, school here is totally different from Australia, its been a huge learning curve. They don't seem to heat the classrooms here, and I'm not use to being cold all the time. I'm also in a dorm that is the least favourite in the school, so everyone gives us a lot of grief about it, even the teachers are harder on us.

There is this one teacher, that is really nice though, he is my head of dorms, he seems to have taken me under his wing, and is helping me settle in, which I appreciate.

What sort of sports do you like?

Ray

_Ray,_

_I'm not really into many sports, I do enjoy a good match of Quidditch when I can see one. Besides Quidditch, which I mostly like to watch because I've never really gotten to play it, I don't pay much attention to the sports world. I will be going to see a friend of mine do Gymnastics soon though. I know you told me before that you enjoy it as well. Perhaps I could introduce you and her together sometimes and you could talk about it. It might be nice to have someone else that you know who likes something as much as you._

_School is going well for the most part. I've been having a bit of trouble with a boy here. I don't know why, but he really seems to like coming up to me. Mostly picking on me, but sometimes, even when we're in class, I can see him staring at me. We've fought more than once and none of my friends like him. I know he can be an arse, but I can't shake the feeling that there is something more to him._

_I'm glad that you're getting along with your head of house. Mine is nice, but very strict as well. I didn't think it was possible, but she might even be more strict then Grandmum. I would hate to see the two of them working together. I would never be out of trouble now matter how good I was._

_Have you been thinking about the summer at all? I love the winter and the snow, but I'm looking forward to spring as well. To be able to be outside in the sunshine again and maybe take a nice walk without fear of freezing. Not that it's too cold here. I'm used to the snow and cold, but it seems to drag on sometimes. I bet you're looking forward to the warmer weather too. Summer at Tranquillity Grove is really beautiful. There is a nice lush forest all around the manor which keeps you cool. Also the ocean breeze which comes up off of the shore helps when it gets hot out._

_I know you'll like the manor. It's a peacefully beautify, though a bit removed. This will be the first time I've ever shared it with someone and I'm actually looking forward to it._

_I hope you are well and will write again soon._

_Cassandra_

Dear Cassandra,

Oh I don't really like Quidditch, it's just so scary to watch, I really really really don't like heights, so with all the dives and twists and turns, shudder it's a wonder I have any fingernails left. It would be great to meet your gymnastics friend, it not often I meet people who enjoy it as much as I do.

Boys, what can I say, from my experience if they like you they tend to tease you, the more they pick on you the more they like you, (unless they have a real hatred towards you, but you can tell the difference between playful teasing/picking on, and hateful teasing/picking on.) If I were you, I'd start taking notice of how he is acting around you, and good luck! The only other question is do you like him?

School is getting slightly better for me, I've eaten dinner at another dorms table for a few days, which has been nice, nice to get away from the cruelty of my dorms anyway. There has been lots of pranking going on, some I've been involved in and some I've been victim to, but its all a bit of fun.

I'm not actually a summer person, I prefer Spring and Autumn in Australia, Winter in Australia isn't this cold either, so I don't mind it as well. Being a red head, I get sunburnt REALLY easily so I tend to spend most of summer looking for the shade.

I'm really looking forward to seeing Tranquillity Grove, it sounds really peaceful not to mention beautiful. I look forward to exploring the forest and coastline.

Gran sounds like a character, she has been really sweet writing to me every few weeks, letting me know what has been happening, and making me feel like a part of the family already, I can't wait to meet her.

Well I have to run.

Ray

_Ray,_

_Well that boy most definitely does NOT like me. We had a huge row two weeks ago. He said some truly hurtful things before twisting my wrist and pushing me up against a wall. I was so scared at first, but then something happened and I realized that he was just a scared little boy. So I really didn't have any reason to be scared of him at all._

_Some of my friends came along though and were really sweet about looking after me. I really didn't need them, but it was nice that they cared enough to look up on me. I've never had that before, real friendship. Tranquillity Grove is so perfect and I loved my childhood there. But I was so removed from the world that it's hard now to trust people's real feelings towards me._

_I know you probably don't know what that's like, but to be surrounded by people and still feel alone is really hard. I'm so different from them all that I wonder what they could see in me. Is this what friendship is really like?_

_I am having a lot of fun with two of my friends though. They are so happy and fun. Some how they always brighten my spirits even I don't think it's possible. I guess it's their magic, to make people feel happy._

_How are you doing? It sounds like you're making some really nice friends. Don't worry about burning at the manor though. Grandmum can cast some nice sun repellent spells on us and there is a lot of shade around to keep us cool. It will all work out._

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Cassandra_

Dear Cassandra,

Oh I'm soo glad about the sun repellent spells. School has been okay the last few weeks, each day a different person from the first years, comes and asks me to eat with them, it's the group that helped me a few weeks ago.

I know exactly what you mean about being alone in a room full of strangers, in my dorms, I'm the only one in my dorms that no one talks to, I actually think most of them don't notice me. I tend to hide in the shadows a lot, or study in the library, or visit my head of house.

I'm still not totally sure about trusting the other first years that are trying to become my friend, they are from a rival dorm and one that normally don't get along with my dorms, they all seem nice enough but I don't want to find myself the butt of one of their jokes.

You'll have to tell me all about this 'boy' when we meet over summer... I can't wait...

Talk to you soon...

Ray

**Chapter 119: Cassandra Serenity **

The world was dark as shadows played over the girls' Gryffindor dorm room. Cassandra restlessly stirred in her bed as her vision came into focus. It had been another terrible night with nightmarish figures creeping from the corners of her mind. No matter how much she wanted to push them away she was never able too. They would always find their way back into her mind and into her dreams. But sleep had still claimed her last night after many hours of holding out against the coming terror.

Grateful for the bracing cold air which hung over the room, Cassandra slipped from beneath her burgundy covers. The stone floor was shockingly frigid as she stepped out of her bed. Her skin tingled from the cold all around her. It was a good cold, a cleansing cold, and Cassandra could feel the last of the nightmares being wiped from her mind.

After a warming shower and putting on her school uniform Cassandra descended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Few people seemed to be awake yet, as the common room was nearly deserted. Deciding to wait for her friends before heading off to breakfast Cassandra took her usually spot on the left end of the couch in front of the roaring fire.

Sitting in front of the fire was one of Cassandra's favourite things about the Gryffindor common room. She would lose herself in watching the flames dance inside of the grate. It was almost hypnotic the way it moved. The warmth of the fire was also so cleansing. How it moved over Cassandra's skin and down deep inside of her, bringing warmth to her very core.

"Morning Cass" came the voice of George Weasley from behind her.

Turning around to see her friend as he finished the last step from the boys' dorms Cassandra couldn't help, but smile. "Hi George," after a moment of looking around she added, "Where's Fred?"

It was odd not to see them together. They were like two peas in a pod, perhaps even harder to separate. Where there was one you were sure to find the other. But for some reason this morning was different and George was alone when he took a seat next to Cassandra.

"He's coming" George replied with a sneaky grin.

Lifting one of her eyebrows Cassandra could only think that something was going on. "Oh?" she asked in a curious tone. "What's keeping him?"

George knew he was caught and the grin on his face only got wider. "Just trying to get his uniform on" George tried to say with a straight face, but failed.

This was only getting more curious for Cassandra as she thought about it. What could George have done to Fred's clothes? Or did she really want to know? Maybe this was just something better left to the boys. Who knows what George could have come up with as a prank on his brother.

"Cass," George said with a much straighter face, "Whatcha doing this Friday?"

The question bewildered Cassandra. Friday they all had classes. There wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend so even he and Fred didn't have anything special to do that she knew of.

"Friday?" Cassandra asked more then a bit confused.

"Yeah, Friday," George said again, "Valentine's Day," he added in helpfully.

Cassandra's stomach did a funny flip flop. Was this Friday Valentine's Day? She had to think for a few moments before she was certain, but yes this Friday would be Valentine's Day. But she had never celebrated a Valentine's Day before.

"Just school, I guess." she replied in a meek and wavering voice. Cassandra could feel heat rushing to her cheeks and she knew that she must be blushing.

The grin on George's face grew into a true smile. His brown eyes were nearly sparkling and for the first time Cassandra realized that they were beautiful chocolate brown. It was a bit strange to think of George as handsome, but the more she thought about it now the more it made sense. He was handsome in his own sort of way.

"Great!" he exclaimed and nearly jumped up from his chair.

Nervousness settled into Cassandra's stomach. The flip flop from earlier was now doing summersaults. It was all she could do to keep from hyperventilating, but why she was feeling this way she didn't know.

Sitting back down George leaned in closer to Cassandra. His chocolate brown eyes gleamed at her as his smiled wide. He was so close. Cassandra could smell a soft woodsy smell coming off of him. It was like pine and cedar with a fresh clean edge to it.

"We wanted your help with a prank for Valentine's Day." he said in a hushed tone.

Something inside Cassandra snapped back into place. Her stomach was no longer doing summersaults. Air was coming in without trouble. But now she felt a weight on her heart that hadn't been there before. What were all of these feelings? Where did they come from and what did they mean? She had no idea at all and it most troubling.

Faking a smile Cassandra looked up at George. "A prank?"

"A good one too," George laughed, "those Slytherin's wolln't know what hit them."

Regaining control of herself Cassandra pushed the heaviness from her heart. It made no sense to feel that way, so she wouldn't allow herself too. The twins were asking her on another prank and this one was a real prank. It would be wonderful.

"I'd love to help" Cassandra said with a real smile on her face this time.

"Brilliant!" George shifted a little closer as he whispered the rest to her. "Meet us here in the common room on Thursday night. We'll tell you the rest then."

George seemed to pause for a moment as he sat, leaning in, a breath away from Cassandra. Their eyes locked with each others as they talked. The silence now was comfortable and Cassandra could only hear George's breathing, which had become quick. When George pulled away Cassandra noticed that his ears were red. _I hope he's ok and not getting sick_ she thought as she watched him.

The rest of the week passed slowly as Cassandra did her schoolwork and struggled with her nightmares. Alondra had taken to noticing when Cassandra hadn't slept and pushed for her to go to Madam Pomfrey. This was something that a potion couldn't cure, however, and Cassandra knew it. Sleepless draughts were one of the only things that could make the nightmares recede, but even those shouldn't be taking for long periods of time.

Finally Thursday night had arrived. After the rest of her dorm mates were fast asleep Cassandra quietly descended the stairs down into the common room. As always Fred and George were already there waiting for her. Even since their first encounter in the common room the boys had always been there before her. She wondered if they thought she would surprise them again.

"Brilliant, you're here" Fred said as he gave a flashing smile.

Fred had always been the more outspoken of the duo. He was also something of a flirt George had told her once. Of course, the girls of Hogwarts didn't seem to mind at all. Fred had a winning personality, was as handsome as George, and could always make you laugh. What else could a girl really ask for in a guy?

"So what are we doing then?" Cassandra asked quietly as the three of them formed a tight circle.

George and Fred both each lifted up two, rather large, bags. Their eyes were full of merriment and the corners of their mouths were pulled up into a permanent smile. "Just a little treat for the Slytherin's'" George said while tapping the bags.

"Something to get them in the Valentine's mood" Fred added with a laugh.

"Come on lets go," George said motioning for the door, "we'll show you when we get down there."

The three Gryffindor's headed out of the common room and down the seven flights of stairs towards the Great Hall. Cassandra still had no idea what was going on, but rarely did she understand what was going on when she was with the twins. The journey there was luckily easy. Again the twins had pulled out a large piece of paper once or twice to show them which way to go.

When they had finally reached the Great Hall, the trio slowly and quietly opened the massive doors to get inside. It was deathly quiet and Cassandra realized that this was the first time she had ever seen the hall so quiet. It was like a shell of its normal self. Empty and quiet with none of the normal excitement that it was filled with. Closing the two massive doors behind them the trio formed another small circle.

"This is what we like to call Weasley's Fluttering Fairies" Fred said in a proud voice while lifting up one of the bags.

George smiled and handed a bag to Cassandra. When she opened it she was surprised to see that it was filled with small glittering confetti in colours of red, white, and pink. Grabbing a handful of the confetti she looked at each piece more closely. There were hearts, cupids, and small pieces that looked like kiss imprints. Very suited for Valentine's Day Cassandra mused. But she still couldn't see what was so special about these pieces of confetti.

"I don't get it," she said, "what's so special about this confetti?"

Fred laughed while George explained. "That stuff **is** just confetti, but this," he motioned towards a bag with a red X on it, "is the special stuff. Put it down somewhere and once someone touches it the confetti follows them around all day."

"Only meant for Slytherin" Fred added after he had finished laughing. "You go spread this stuff over Gryffindor table. We're putting it on all the tables, but the special confetti only goes on the Slytherin's' table."

"Sure they'll enjoy the hearts and kisses" George laughed.

The three worked rather quickly to spread the glitter confetti over the four house tables. Once Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw had been done, the trio moved on to Slytherin. They had to use their wands to spread out the confetti on Slytherin's table, just to make sure they didn't touch any themselves.

Once the prank was set the twins pulled out their large folding piece of paper again and looked it over. After a few moments of waiting they were ready to return to the tower. With a near miss of meeting up with Filch, Cassandra was happy to finally reach the portal and get back into the safety of Gryffindor's common room. But she couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would see Draco Malfoy walking around with a bunch of hearts, cupids, and kiss imprints floating around his head.

Impatiently Cassandra waited in her dorm room for other Gryffindor's to wake up. She didn't want to be seen down in the common room until she knew more people would be awake, but there was no way that she would be sleeping tonight either. Both her fear of having another nightmare and the excitement she felt as having done her first real prank where more than enough to keep her from sleeping.

Slowly Gryffindor tower came to life as students began to wake up. Alondra, of course, noticed that Cassandra hadn't slept and gave her a scolding for it. Even a scolding couldn't bring down Cassandra's spirits today, however, and she happily listened while Alondra berated her for another nights lost sleep. The smile on Cassandra's face only seemed to frustrate Alondra and she soon rolled her eyes before heading off to dress.

With Alondra, Magenta, and Daniel at her side the foursome walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. A very wide smile and sparkle in her eyes shinning through as Cassandra hummed lightly to herself. Her three friends looking at her as though she had went mad over night.

As they reached the Great Hall a furious Slytherin girl with hearts, cupids, and kiss imprints following after her stormed out of the Great Hall. She face was red with anger and her hands balled up into tight fists.

"What's that all about?" Daniel asked more than a little amused.

"Don't know" Cassandra replied with a merry tone.

It was then that a familiar red head in Slytherin robes started to walk pass. Ray was on her way into the Great Hall for breakfast along with everyone else. Cassandra hadn't gotten to know their new friend too well yet, but she still couldn't see putting her through the same prank as the rest of them. Ray most certainly didn't deserve it like the other Slytherin's did.

"Ray" Cassandra called out with a cheerful tone.

The red head turned around slowly, but visibly relaxed when she saw the quartet of Gryffindor's. The group had saved Ray from a brutal attack by Malfoy a little over a month ago and she had joined their ranks as friends from that time on. She was quiet and still kept to herself a lot, but she was slowly warming up to the group.

"Hello" Ray said softly as the group caught up to her.

"Come and eat breakfast with us Ray" Cassandra said happily while slipping her arm around one of Ray's.

Alondra followed suited and slipped her arm through Ray's other arm. "Oh, that would be fun. Come on Ray."

Ray looked bewildered at first, but recognition of what her friends were asking finally seeped in as a soft smile formed on her face. "Really?" she asked in a very uncertain tone.

"Yeah Ray," Daniel added with a smile of his own. "It'll be fun."

Ray's face fell as a look of concern swept over her. "What about the other Gryffindor's?"

"Don't worry about them," Magenta replied, "you're with us. You're our friend."

As Ray was deciding, another angry Slytherin walked out of the Great Hall more Weasley's Fluttering Fairies trailing after him. Cassandra had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from visibly laughing. It was all too funny and how the twins always kept their calm during pranks was beyond her.

"Looks like the Slytherin's aren't having a good breakfast anyways" Cassandra said through repressed giggles.

When the group entered the Great Hall it was all Cassandra could do not to fall on the floor in laughter. Every house table was watching as more and more Slytherin's picked up trails of Weasley's Fluttering Fairies. The whole Slytherin table had hearts, cupids, and kiss imprints floating around them while each of their faces were distorted in anger. The most notable was Draco Malfoy with his pale skin a flaming red right now. If looks could kill he would have murdered the whole school at that moment.

Looking over at the Gryffindor table Cassandra spotted George and Fred Weasley. They were casually eating breakfast, watching as the rest of the school pointed and laughed at the Slytherin's. Even many of the teachers at the head table seemed to be holding back laughter.

As soon as the small group had reached the Gryffindor table they began to laugh as well. Eating slowly so that they could watch with humour as Professor Snape tried to rid the Slytherin's of their festive decorations. The more he tried the harder it was not to laugh. Whatever the twins had done to the confetti it was not going to be undone with simple spells. It had worked; their first prank together had come off without a hitch. Looking once more down the table to Fred and George she caught their eyes and three pranksters shared a silent moment of joy. This had really turned out to be a wonderful year so far.

**Chapter 120: Alondra Bracho**

_Happy Valentines Day, Alondra! When thinking about  
Valentine's Day, you have to stop and smell the roses,  
literally! I remember that a Valentine's Day not too long  
ago, I did just that! Of course you know what happened. I  
met your brother, while taking you for a stroll around the  
park. On Valentine's Day I fell in love at first sight with my  
prince charming! Talk about Fairy Tale, right? It was all  
Fate, Allie. I just had to share that special memory with you,  
my little Fairy Tale angel. To prove my point remember this  
famous quote, "The advantage of love at first sight is that it  
delays a second sight."  
From Francesca Basset to Alondra Bracho, written in  
pink ink with hearts all over it on February 14, 1992._

"You two are cruel!" Alondra giggled as she wiggled her index finger at Fred and George Weasley simultaneously.

"Oh come on, Allie! You have to admit... it was such a sight to see the arrogant Snake-heads up to their armpits in Valentine's Day decorations!" Fred piped up mischievously.

"They were really in the mood for romance," George added as he and his twin shared a proud high five.

Alondra smirked and rolled her eyes. "What ever you two say,"

"Awwww, poor Allie-wallie was just worried that Sebastian was in the mix of the fun! Don't worry he wasn't hurt," Fred suddenly said as he elbowed George to back him up.

"That's quite right, dear brother. I believe Sebastian's head only looked like a tomato with hair. No harm done," George obliged and the twins laughed uproarishly. Alondra gasped and then a giggle escaped her.

"Take that back terror twins!" Alondra fumed and began to chase after the two snickering redheads.

"Alas! A young Gryffindor maiden is chasing us!"

"Have mercy maiden of the dark hair, we meant no terror!"

"The harm came upon a certain frog-prince of the green and silver robes,"

More laughter followed as students cleared the way for the two tall red-haired twins as they ran away from a small, fuming, dark haired girl.

"Get back here!"

Suddenly one of the twins miscalculated their step and flung forward, pulling on his brother to break the fall. Only resulting in both pranksters ending up with their faces head first in the snow. Alondra came to a halt and stifled a laugh as she triumphantly glared at her two goofy friends.

"Well, well, not so tough anymore are you?" Alondra teased as she folded her arms over her chest. Fred was the first to shake off the cold snow and turn to face her, spitting out excess snow that had flown into his mouth. George had a playful pout on his face as he shook off the cold fluff.

"Alas! We've fallen and we can't get up!" Fred cried as he began to kick his feet and whine playfully. George rolled his eyes and with a handful of snow made his brother stop. "Hey!"

Alondra let the laughs escape her as the twins began throwing snowballs at one another. "You're fault!" "My fault! Who's brilliant idea was it to run?" "Who pulled who down?"

"Who's idea was it for the prank in the first place?" Daniel suddenly asked as he, Cassandra, Magenta, and Ray approached them.

"I think it's obvious, Dan. Twin minds think alike, no?" Alondra replied with a sly smile.

Cassandra suddenly began to giggle and they all turned to look at her surprised. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Do you know something we don't?" Magenta inquired curiously.

"Yes, Cassandra. Spill!" Ray added playfully as she smiled brilliantly.

Cassandra blinked and opened her mouth to reply when Alondra squealed loudly.

"Ay!" She cried and turned to glare at the two innocent looking twins. Running a hand through her dark locks, cold ice froze her fingers. "Oh no, you two didn't!" Alondra screeched as she lunged at them with handful's of snow. The twins gasped and ducked for cover.

Soon, it was a snow ball fight all around as Alondra forgot all about targeting Fred and George and just threw snowballs at all her friends for the fun of it. Daniel and Magenta were by far the quickest and rarely got hit with the cold fluff. Ray and Cassandra were giggling like crazy in the midst of being the center targets. While Fred and George ducked and swung at the group of friends randomly. All forgetting of passing-by students and indulging in the fun of laughs and snow.

"AHEM!" a familiar voice suddenly cleared their throat.

"Oliver!" Alondra beamed as she sprung up hastily and ran to duck behind him from a stray snow ball.

"Ack!" The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain let out as the snowball hit him straight in the chest. Alondra giggled madly from behind him. Oliver breathed out annoyingly and then looked to the group of kids in the snow looking to him, frozen in place. "Who threw that at me?" He asked in his Scottish brogue.

"Well, see technically it wasn't meant for you. It was meant for Allie, but she had to go and duck behind you-" George stopped babbling as a larger snow ball hit him square in the face knocking him back dramatically. Cassandra and Ray gasped in unison while Magenta, Daniel, and Fred laughed loudly.

"That was for picking on my little sister, "Oliver began and Alondra beamed proudly. "And for being late for Quidditch Practice!" He bellowed angrily.

"You forgot hitting you in the chest!" Magenta piped up and Fred smirked. George sat back up and sighed dramatically.

"Duty calls! Forgive us, oh most wonderful Quidditch leader!" George pronounced as he got to his feet and helped Cassandra and Ray up. Fred got to his feet and helped Magenta to rise. Daniel was already shrugging off the snow from his attire and ran over to where Oliver stood with a grinning Alondra.

"Get moving! Now, Weasleys, Coldren, and Smith!" Oliver beckoned in his Quidditch captain tone. Daniel smirked and nodded as he began to walk towards the field. Fred and George waved to Cassandra, Ray, and Alondra. Alondra giggled and smiled brilliantly towards her friends.

"See you later!" She added and with a dramatic kiss. Fred and George smirked and shook their heads as they jogged away after Daniel.

"Oliver, I forgot my robes in my dormitory. I'll go quickly to get them and will meet you in a few minutes," Magenta remembered and informed Oliver.

Oliver shrugged and managed a smile. "All right, but make it quick." He replied patiently and then turned to Alondra and ruffled her hair. "Be good, kiddo. I'll see you later,"

"Bye, Ollie!" Alondra called as the older boy walked away. Alondra turned casually to her friends and smiled. "So, what's our next class again?"

Ray giggled and shook her head. "Well, I have practice right now. So, I'll see you girls later." The red-haired girl mentioned and with a wave walked off.

Cassandra sighed as she ran her slender fingers through her golden red tresses to remove any excess snow. Magenta kept jumping up and down to do that exact same thing. Alondra flicked it off coolly. "So, where to? Potions, right?"

"Well, not for another hour. Would you guys walk me to the Tower?" Magenta requested and Cassandra and Alondra nodded.

"So, been having on Valentine's Day? Any of Cupid's arrows hit you?" Alondra asked playfully with a giddy giggle and a sparkle in her caramel gaze. Magenta exhaled heavily and rolled her eyes as she gathered her midnight mane high in a ponytail.

"It's all a bunch of crap!" She suddenly blurted. Alondra gasped and playfully shoved her.

"It is not! Valentine's Day is very real! Romance is in the air! Fairy Tale endings do come true on this day!" Alondra declared passionately as she recalled so many stories her Mama and Francesca had told her.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say what Magenta said, but maybe it is dramatized to some extent. Of course, that's not saying that I don't believe in your fairy tale endings or anything," Cassandra finally spoke as a soft crimson blush invaded her beautiful features.

"I think you are both mad! You'll see, some Valentine's Day soon, you both will be raving about your prince charming's and I'll remind you of today," Alondra huffed and stuck her dainty nose high in the air.

"Yea, yea, yea," Magenta mumbled when suddenly someone called out their names.

"Allie! Cassandra, Magenta! Wait a minute!"

The three friends spun around and Cedric Diggory ran up to them hastily with a broad grin.

"Hi, Ced," Alondra greeted him with a sunny smile.

"Hey, Cedric," Cassandra and Magenta chorused. "You look a little out of breath," Cassandra added softly.

"Yea, well, I've been looking for you," Cedric mentioned to them, though his eyes were focused on Alondra.

Magenta and Cassandra looked to one another and simply grinned. "So, what can we help you with?" Magenta asked.

"I-I have something for you three actually. A little token to my favourite first years and three of the most lovely girls in Gryffindor House," Cedric recited and suddenly conjured up three exquisite flowers in one hand. Alondra looked to him mesmerized, Cassandra looked intrigued, and Magenta looked confused.

Cedric laughed at all their expressions and then handed the first blue flower to Magenta. "For you, Magenta. An Iris, said to stand for valour, wisdom, and promise. All attributes I believe you possess, Happy Valentine's Day."

Magenta took the flower and a soft pink covered her pretty features. She smiled lightly at the older boy. "Thanks, Cedric. I don't believe I've ever gotten a flower before. It's gorgeous,"

Cedric smiled and nodded. He then turned to Cassandra and produced an exotic looking flower of orange and peach. "Cassandra, an Amaryllis is right for you. Said to stand for pride, timidity and beauty. Happy Valentine's Day,"

Cassandra bit her lip and with a crimson blush on her cheeks took the flower from Cedric. "Cedric, thank you! I'm touched at your gesture, it's a beautiful flower!"

Cedric grinned and then looked to Alondra tenderly. "Allie, your flower was perhaps the simplest to choose." Cedric explained slowly. Alondra tilted her head to one side confused. "I immediately knew what was perfect for someone as special as you," As he said that he handed a delicate, thornless, White Rosebud to a stunned Alondra.

Cassandra stifled a giddy gasp as Magenta elbowed her to look at Cedric's misty look while he regarded Alondra.

"A White Rosebud stands for beauty, youth, charm, and innocence. It was just made for you," Cedric told her softly. Alondra looked to the rose in her hand and brought it up to her nose to smell it's fragrance. She smiled blissfully and then looked to Cedric happily.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Ced!" Alondra beamed and threw her arms around him. Cedric grinned at her outburst and hugged her back warmly. "It's beautiful! And not to mention so sweet of you! Oh, I think I'm going to cry,"

"No, no, no!" Cedric told her through a laugh. "Don't cry, Allie. Really, you're more than welcome." He told her heartedly and then looked to Magenta and Cassandra who were smiling teasingly. "You're all very welcome," He added.

Cassandra and Magenta nodded as Alondra detached herself from Cedric's embrace and gave him a dazzling smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ced!" She said and then got on her tip toes to place a butterfly kiss on his cheek.

A light and brief blush actually shown on Cedric's cheeks and then he cleared his throat and grinned. "Well, a Happy Valentine's Day to you, Allie." Cedric then shoved his hands into his slack pockets and nodded to Cassandra and Magenta.

"Thanks again, Cedric," Cassandra said.

"Happy Valentine's," Magenta added as the three girls waved good-bye to the older Hufflepuff student as he walked away. "Well, that was a surprise,"

"A very sweet and considerate surprise. I mean he chose flowers with special meanings for us," Cassandra smiled as she eyed her flower thankfully.

"True, smart guy." Magenta piped up as she smiled at her flower and then looked to a dazed Alondra holding her flower closely. Magenta elbowed Cassandra and motioned for her to notice Alondra's behaviour. Cassandra giggled.

"So, Allie. I love your flower, suit you perfectly, but I believe Cedric forgot to mention one thing," Cassandra told her dark haired friend. Alondra blinked and looked to Cassandra curiously.

"Really? What?" Alondra questioned interestingly. Cassandra smiled brilliantly.

"Well, it's a thornless rose,"

"What about it?" Magenta asked for Alondra.

"Honestly, don't you two read!" Cassandra sighed. "Thornless, meaning practically flawless, meaning a special emotion,"

"Which would be?" Magenta pried hastily.

"Love at first sight," Cassandra replied coolly, though she smiled to Alondra sweetly. Magenta smirked proudly and with a wave of her ponytail continued to walk towards Gryffindor Tower. Cassandra bit her lip and patted Alondra's shoulder gently as she hurried after Magenta.

Alondra stood there frozen in place. "Love at first sight? Cedric?" She questioned herself as she debated many things with herself. Finally she breathed in deep and looked at the rose in her hand. "It couldn't be! Cedric just sees me as a sibling! Like Ollie!" She concluded and with a happy smile dashed after her friends. "It was a special surprise, though. Whatever Cedric meant, I'm-I'm speechless." Alondra sighed. "What a perfect Valentine's Day!"


	13. Chapter 121 to 130

** Chapter 121: Cassandra Serenity**

You know, Ron's birthday is coming" Cassandra said to the group as they climbed the stairs between classes.

Cassandra blew heavily up at the loose strands of hair falling out of her neatly kept french twist. The small curls of hair refused to stay in place, however, and sprung back down to face her face. The air was warmer than it had been in months with a bright sun shining down on the earth to wake it up from its long winters sleep.

"Really?" Alondra replied while struggling with her rather heavy looking satchel.

The small group of Gryffindor's and its only Slytherin member had been walking to and from classes for a month now. After the fights of January it had only been thought wise to keep to groups rather than face what could happen alone. Cassandra remembered all to well how she had been trapped alone with three people, two of which were twice her size.

"So," Daniel added roughly as he struggled with his own heavy bag, "we haven't celebrated anyone's birthday this year."

Shaking her head, as if everyone should understand already, Cassandra explained. "But that's the point isn't it." A tone of exasperation could be heard in her voice as she spoke to the group. "We haven't done anything for anyone this year and we could all really use a break from studying. A party would be a wonderful way to relax."

As if better timing could have been invented the Weasley twins, who were always looking for a good time, came strolling up to the group. George and Fred Weasley were two people Cassandra could always count on to help lighten the spirits of their fellow Gryffindor's. They had the uncanny ability to make people smile even if they were crying.

"Cass" George and Fred said in unison. A mischievous smile held on both their faces as they approached.

Ever since they had walked in on Malfoy about to do untold things to Cassandra, the twins had made a point of checking up on her between classes. No matter how often Cass told them she was ok, they would still make sure they "ran" into her at least once during the day. To Cass's fortune, their "run in" couldn't have happen at a better time.

"George, Fred," Cassandra said with a bright smile. "Funny seeing you here" she giggled while both of the twins laughed as well. "I was just telling the group that we could really do with some fun, maybe a birthday party?"

The twins' faces both lit up like Christmas trees. "Well our birthday isn't until April," Fred said with a grin.

"But we'd be more than willing to have it early" George finished while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Rolling her eyes at the twins Cassandra laughed lightly. "No, not you two" she said while trying to hold back more laughter as the twins faces fell in sorrow. "Ron's birthday is coming up."

Before she could finish, however, the twins were in even higher spirits. "Want to throw ickle Ronniekins a party?" Fred replied in a baby voice.

"Sweet ickle Ronniekins gets SO much attention" George pouted as he lightly elbowed Cass's side.

The group was in a fit of laughter over how the twins acted. Alondra had let her satchel fall to the ground as she covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Daniel and Magenta, however, were far from polite about it and had fun laughing out loud at the twins' antics. Ray, still new to the group, had only started to get used to the twins, but was still turning her back not to be seen laughing along with the rest of them.

"Oh shut it" Cassandra said with a fit of her own giggles as she elbowed George back. "We need some fun."

"Alright then" Fred answered, straighten his posture to look almost serious for a moment. "We'll pull together a little something for fun."

"More fun than you've ever seen" George whispered while giving Cassandra a small wink.

It was Hermione, Ron, and Harry rushing passed that broke up the group's fun. The three first year Gryffindor's had been nearly inseparable since Hermione's return from holiday. Which had really saddened Cass, she had been secretly hoping for a moment to speak with Harry alone. She still hadn't told him about their parents or how she had heard about his father and mother all of her life.

"Aren't they in a hurry" Magenta commented as she lifted her satchel up off the cold stone floor.

"We should be too or we're going to be late for class," Ray said while starting her ascent on the stairs to the next floor and their next joint class.

"Don't worry about anything," Fred said while turning to head to class himself.

"We'll plan a great party for that brother of ours" George laughed as he ran to catch up with his twin.

Cass turned away from the twins, noticing that as George ran away his ears were a soft shade of pink. A familiar flutter came from Cassandra stomach as she turned back towards the stairs and her friends. _I wonder if I should be scared about what those two will come up with_ she thought as she followed the rest of the group up to the third floor for their Charms class.

The flutter in Cassandra's stomach only seemed to grow each time she saw the twins. They were being very secretive about what they were going to do for Ron's birthday and no matter how Cass asked to help she was always told no. The mischievous smiles that the twins had worn all week were also another sign that Cassandra should be afraid of what she had started.

As the week of anticipation went on the weather began to warm even more. Now the first signs of spring were beginning to appear. The winter's snow had slowly faded and all that was left was spares patches of white in shaded areas. With the winter's edge departing and springs glow making itself known, Cassandra had taken to wearing her casual dresses again.

"When is Ron's birthday anyways?" Magenta asked as a small group of first year Gryffindor's sat in the common room doing their homework.

Alondra, Daniel, Magenta, Erin, Cassandra and a relatively quiet Holly were all working on their latest Potions essay in the common room. The room around them was amazingly quiet as fifth years studied for their O.W.Ls and seventh years for their N.E.W.Ts. It was one more day until Ron's birthday and still no one had any idea of what the twins had planned for a birthday party.

"Tomorrow" Cassandra replied as she absentmindedly played with the quill in her hand. Lifting its plumage up to her face and letting it softly tickle her nose as she thought to herself.

As if out of no where, six folded paper birds flew down to the groups table, a separate folded paper bird landing in front of each of them. Looking around the common room Cassandra couldn't see who had sent the messages. No one seemed to be doing anything out of the ordinary at the moment.

Looking to each of the other members of her group for answers, Cassandra saw that they were all as confused as she was. Picking up the folded piece of paper Cassandra carefully unfolded it and began to read.

**  
We, the mischief makers of Gryffindor, would like to invite you to a special birthday celebration being held tomorrow at the Quidditch pitch in honour of our beloved little brother, Ronniekins. There will be food and fun for all, as well as a few other treats.**

**Please come to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow at 3pm to join in the festive fun.**

**The Weasley Twins**

"Well it looks like they've got something planned" Daniel said after he had finished reading his note.

Everyone seemed to agree, though Cassandra was still a bit wiry of just what the twins might have come up with. They were wonderful at cheering people up, but what sort of prank did they have in store for their little brother was the question Cassandra couldn't help ask.

Her answer didn't seem to take long in coming to as Cassandra made her way towards the Quidditch pitch with a group of her friends. Walking down the small path from the castle to the Quidditch pitch, Cassandra listened to Magenta, Daniel, Alondra, Holly, Ray, and Erin discuss what the twins might have planned. They had all heard of the twins infamous pranks, though never had guessed which ones were actually the twins doing.

"I think what happen at Valentine's Day had to be the twins" Daniel said with a laugh. "I still can't stop laughing over Malfoy and his trail of heart and kisses."

Everyone laughed along as they remembered the scene.

"What about Christmas morning?" Magenta added in with a distinct curiosity to her voice. "The twins had a hand in that too."

Though she hadn't mean too, Cassandra's eyes drifted over to Daniel to share in a knowing glance. They were the only two, besides the twins, to really know what had happen that morning. It was a secret that Cassandra hoped would never really get out. When ever she thought about it her stomach would start to act funny and it was far better that the fewer people who knew about it the better.

"I missed that" Alondra pouted. "I wish I could have seen it."

"Me too" Holly said in a quiet voice.

Erin agreed as well in her own quiet voice.

"I can't imagine what it's like to have the twins in your house" Ray said with a soft smile. "I bet it's chaos all the time up there."

The group of Gryffindor's had to laugh again. It was chaos at times, but a good chaos or that was how Cassandra saw it. She enjoyed having the twins around to play pranks and keep the mood light. She also enjoyed being asked to go along with them on their happy adventures.

As the group of first years finally reached the Quidditch pitch Cassandra could hear the sound of music and fireworks. It was as they entered the pitch that they saw what the twins really had planned. The inside of the Quidditch pitch was decorated with large maroon streamers and bows. A fury of fireworks going off low overhead, Cassandra assumed so that those outside of the pitch couldn't see them.

Besides the fireworks, streamers, and bows there was also an enormous birthday cake, also frosted in maroon, with large letter R's all around it. The twins had also enchanted a broom to hover just a few feet off the ground and made it bucked and kicked with all its might. As a smaller Ravenclaw boy, Cassandra could only assume he was a first year like her, got thrown from the broom she noticed that the ground under the broom had had cushioning charms put on it as well.

Hanging from one of the walls of the pitch, a picture of Ron as a little baby flashed. Ron must have been no older than 2 year olds and he was drinking colored ink from a well. As it flashed, Cassandra realized that it had writing too, moving from the picture to the words "Ron's first disagreeable meal". A giggle slipped out as she continued to watch the flashing banner. Ron really did like to eat, and she wondered if that really was the only thing that didn't settle well in his stomach.

It was the low voice of George Weasley which brought Cassandra out of her reverie. "Hello there" George said as he came to stand beside her.

"Hi," Cassandra replied weakly as she turned to face him, her stomach turning in a pleasant way. "Um… Nice party," she giggled as she watched Ron take another sip of green ink.

George looked at her for a moment before laughing. "Ok to do something good for the git" he laughed again.

Looking around the pitch Cassandra noticed how many students had actually found out about the party. There were several Hufflepuffs, a hand full of Ravenclaws, and what Cass assumed was every Gryffindor except for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Of course to keep the party a secret Cass could only think that all three were not told or wouldn't be until the last moment.

She let that slip her mind for the moment, however, as she watched her friends enjoying in the festive fun. Magenta and Daniel were trying out the bucking broom. A homage to Harry's wild ride at the previous Quidditch game. Ray was laughing at the two of them, though staying very far away from the broom herself. Alondra was sipping some punch as she talked with Cedric, Oliver, and Erin. Holly was walking along the outskirts of the pitch with a boy that Cassandra didn't know.

Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. This was just what Cassandra had hoped for last week, to see her friends smiling and carefree. There had been so much stress with school and all of the fights that had happened lately. To have this time to be happy and free was beyond words for her.

Leaning in slightly to George, Cassandra felt grateful that he and Fred had done this. They had really done something special for her, without even knowing it. As Cass leaned in towards George, she felt him stiffen before allowing her presence to calm him somewhat.

"Thank you" she whispered in a breathy tone as she blinked away tears.

"Any time" George replied in a hushed tone as well.

The tender moment which had been building between the two of them was shattered as Fred came laughing into the pitch. Ron, held floating in air above him screaming in a muted voice. Harry and Hermione were right behind the two of them, concern evident on their faces.

"Put him down this instant" Hermione demanded in a furious tone.

"Alright" Fred laughed as he let Ron drop from ten feet in the air.

Hermione screeched as Ron plummeted to the ground, landing softly on the cushioned ground near the bucking broom. Her stare was venomous as she glared at Fred. Hands on her hips in a very domineering way, Fred only continued to laugh. Harry was checking on Ron, hiding a smile so that Hermione couldn't see.

When Ron looked around his eyes grew wider than Cassandra had ever seen them before. They looked like two large sauce plates with round pieces of chocolate in the center of them. He was now gawking in such a way that it looked like a cross between shock and joy. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile as the rest of it remained held open in a large 'O' shape.

Resting his eyes on his brother, Ron couldn't seem to speak and could only manage to mouth the words "for me?"

Fred didn't reply and only began to laugh harder. This must have told Ron something because he was now laughing and smiling brighter than if he had been named Quidditch champion. Harry was laughing along with him now; a smile pushing away the haunted look at had been in Harry's eyes recently. Hermione, however, was still far from laughing.

George moved away to slap Ron on the back in a brotherly way. His absences made Cassandra feel as if something inside was now missing that had been there only moments before. Still she couldn't put a name to this feeling or what it meant.

Time passed as everyone enjoyed themselves more and more. Cassandra wondered among the crowd for a time, laughing and joking with her friends, before finding a place above them all to watch the activities. It was nice to watch them all having so much fun.

Fred and George had transfigured a chair into a thrown and were having Ron sit in it. To Ron's misfortune, however, the chair has also been magiced to make some of the most obscene and foul noises. It had also had a sticky charm put on it as well which made it nearly impossible for Ron to move from it at the moment. The twins were laughing, as were many of the other guests, while Hermione was standing around looking appalled at the two of them.

Coming out of the stairs, which lead up to the stadium seats above the pitch, Cassandra noticed that she wasn't alone. Sitting in the first row of the stands was a small figure with a mop of black hair. Harry Potter sat alone, watching the world below him, his emerald green eyes playing over the scene with wonder. Hearing the noise of Cassandra's footsteps he turned his head to see who was there.

"I'm sorry," Cassandra said quietly as he stared at her. "I didn't mean to intrude."

Harry turned his attention back to the crowd below. "You're not."

Taking this as an invitation Cassandra tentatively stepped forward and found a seat near Harry where she could watch the people below. The two sat in silence for a while. Both watching their friends play and laugh below them, neither of them feeling as though they were part of that world at all.

"You've been pretty busy lately" Cassandra said softly, her eyes never leaving the people below.

"School and stuff, you know" Harry replied back with some hesitation.

A knot was beginning to form in Cassandra's stomach as she tried to work up the courage to bring up their families. She had been putting it off for months now and it wasn't getting any easier with each passing week. Still it wasn't any easy thing to broach.

"I know," was the only answer she could think of, "been in the library and hanging out with Hermione and Ron. Research?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked in surprise, his gaze shifting to the red head at his side.

Cassandra left out a soft giggle. "Why else would you be in the library?"

"Oh, yeah" her dark hair friend mumbled to himself quietly.

"Is it something important?" Curiosity was beginning to get the better of her.

"No it's nothing," Harry mumbled again.

"Ok," Cassandra lightly bit down on her lower lip as she tried to work up her courage, "I could help you with it if you wanted."

"You would?" Harry asked in surprise, his emerald green eyes catching light from the field below.

"Of course" she replied simply.

Turning his eyes back down to the people below Harry nodded his head once. "Ok then, that would help, thanks."

Inside Cassandra felt her heart become warm. He had actually agreed to allow her to help him, Ron, and Hermione. Perhaps she would see if the rest of her friends could help as well. If it was really something important they would want to help out as well. A silence settled over the two Gryffindor's as they both let their gaze shift over the happy people below. Time passed as Cassandra continued to fight with her will power over talking to Harry about what she had really meant to bring up.

"Harry," Cassandra quietly broke the silence which had lingered in the air for so long, "here."

Digging into her robes Cassandra pulled out a small photograph which she had been keeping there for two months. The photograph looked old and well worn. The black and white figures in the photo smiled and waved to Harry as Cassandra handed him the photo. Four figures stood against a light grey background, two men and two women. Both women with long, light colored hair. Exactly what color of hair was hard to tell as that there was no colour in the photograph, but Cassandra knew both of the women were red heads. To each of their sides stood a man, one with short light colored hair and the other with messy black hair. The man with messy black hair wrapped his arm around one of the women's waist and kissed her check lightly.

Harry stared at the photograph for a moment bewildered. "What's this for?" he asked confused.

Looking directly into his eyes Cassandra called on all the courage she possessed. "Those are your parents Harry" she barely managed to say before her voice fell.

The expression on Harry's face moved from confusion to disbelief. His green eyes scanned the photo again and again, taking in the image as if it would fade away at any moment. Cassandra felt her heart beat heavy in her chest as she watched Harry. His eyes were starting to glisten before he wiped at them with the sleeve of his shirt.

"My parents?" he asked in a quivering and unsure voice.

Pointing at the photograph Cassandra indicated the couple to the left. It was the couple which had kissed and waved at Harry earlier. Next Cassandra pointed to the other couple which was smiling up as well. The light haired man nervously held hands with the light haired woman, both looking bashful and shy.

"Those are my parents," Cassandra forced herself to say, though the act of it was worse than fighting twenty trolls.

The two stared at the moving photograph for a long time, a quiet and emotional air surrounding them. It was hard to breath for Cassandra as each time she watched her father smile she felt her heart break that he would never really smile at her like that. Night was coming and the sky had begun to darken. Still neither Gryffindor moved from their spot. They were mesmerized by the two couples who both looked so much in love.

Harry was the one to break the silence this time, his voice still thick with emotion as he spoke. "They knew each other?"

Pushing back the tears which threatened to over take her Cassandra nodded. "They were best friends, your mum and mine." Taking in a long and deep breath Cassandra continued. "Our dads were good friends too."

"I," Harry seemed to stumble for words, "I didn't know."

"It's ok," Cass said in a soft voice. "I didn't think you did. I just," again her voice seemed to leave her for a moment, "I just wanted to give this to you. So you could know them."

"Thank you" Harry whispered into the chilling dusk air.

Words were completely gone now and Cassandra could only nod in response to Harry. The tragic look in his eyes was more powerful than even seeing a photograph of her father again. Harry had suffered so much and hadn't even been able to know his parents at all. Cassandra might not have ever met her father, but she had known him. She had heard his stories again and again from her grandmum all her life. Stories of her mother and her father, their years at Hogwarts and the friends they had made. Harry had none of these.

Still looking down at the photograph Harry spoke so quietly that Cassandra couldn't hear him at first.

"What Harry?" she asked with a caring and emotional voice.

Lifting his piercing green eyes up to met hers; Cassandra felt her heart stop in her chest. "Can you tell me about them?" he asked in such a little voice that tears almost sprang from her eyes.

Nodding her head again to give her time to regain her voice Cassandra agreed. "Yes, of course Harry" she whispered weakly to him.

Alone in the stands of the Quidditch pitch two children talked about parents long since gone, but never forgotten. The festival of fun below them dieing down and fading away as night moved over them. Still neither child moved nor stirred, they were lost in memories of long ago times before they had even been born. A photograph looking up at both of them, showing them love which was only for them.

**Chapter 122: Daniel Smith**

It wasn't all that often that Daniel had a whole afternoon to himself. He was a good student, but he did have to work at it. When he was not in class or the library, he was usually with his group of friends. However, today, Magenta had a five-foot report due the next day, one that she hadn't even started reading for, and the other girls were gathered around the fire talking about Cedric. Discussion of the male gender, or anything romance-related, was not Daniel's cup of tea. So, he had looked for Harry and Ron, but they were off with Hermione on some quest or other. He had also tried to hook up with Matt Ford, but he was nowhere to be seen, probably hanging out in Ravenclaw. With Ray being the uncommon exception, students did tend to hang out mostly with members of their own houses. However, many students had someone in another house whom they considered a friend. Some people even had friends in all four, despite the vague sense of "us vs. everyone else" that was prevalent among Slytherin's.

Well, anyway, here he was. Ron's birthday bash was over with, so no urgent project or latest escapade to distract him. Nothing to do but lie on his bed in Gryffindor Tower and wait for dinner, followed by choir practice, and maybe an evening in the common room, talking about something that he found interesting as well as the others. And as he thought, he happened to see the calendar that Dean had posted on his wall. He called it a football calendar, though of course this was Britain and football was actually soccer. But the pictures weren't what drew his attention, the new date was. It was the third of March. It had now been just over six months since his final night at Morning Sun. In one way, it seemed like forever, and in another, it seemed like it had just happened. Strangely, many of the milestones in his life (the good ones and the bad) seemed to be like that.

Like any prison, Morning Sun ran by an endless series of routines. Bedtime was no different. The younger boys, eleven and younger, retired at nine in the evening. The older ones were allowed to stay up one hour later. Between nine and ten, however, very few of those young ones actually slept. The weaker ones, resigned to their fate, could only wait helplessly until they were spilled out on the floor, where the older boys would make them lie, and the attendants would yell at them to lie still, no matter how uncomfortable they were. The fighters chose to play possum, hoping that the older kid who chose them would assume they were asleep. It rarely worked; the older ones knew who fought and who submitted, and they approached the former with great care.

Daniel was lucky and unlucky both. The one who chose him was one of the bigger ones, but he was new to the home. He saw only a small youngster and assumed an easy mark: he grabbed Daniel by the back of his pajama top and started to pull him out. A split second later, he was sailing backward as Daniel twisted around and kicked him in the face. It was a dead-on hit, but it hit nothing vital. Reddening with rage, the older boy grabbed him again and dragged him out. Daniel held on for a moment, then pushed off and piled on the older boy with the relentless ferocity of a buzz saw, punching and chopping and gouging at vital spots and biting him wherever he could. Fresh blood splashed the stained T-shirt he wore.

Many new ones, attacked with such viciousness, quickly tore themselves away and moved on to easier adversaries. Most of these were the ones committed here due to drugs, or problems with running away. But the violent ones were another story. This one knew the business of fighting, and he recovered from his surprise very quickly. And when he did, his fists tore into the smaller boy like lava burning through tissue paper. Dazed and hurt, Daniel fell from him, and a savage kick came at his head. Only his lightning reflexes saved him from severe injury: he got an arm in the way, deflecting the kick but fracturing the bone. Even then, he continued to fight, kicking from the floor and striking his foe in the knee. Snarling, the older boy lunged, but an attendant dragged him roughly away.

The latter glared at Daniel, but said nothing. More than once, he had admonished the smaller boy to just accept that his place was the floor and quit fighting. He had not done this because he cared about him, of course. Rather, he was worried that too many severe injuries would get the home investigated. And since Daniel fought hard and dirty and didn't give up easily, injuries were frequent in fights involving him. If the home was ever properly investigated, it would be revealed that the staff had known it were overcrowded and hadn't done anything about it. All staff members would be fired. The state would then transfer its extra boys to another home, causing it to be overcrowded instead. The only permanent solution was to actually build or refurbish a new boys' home; and that was too expensive.

In any case, Daniel had not been impressed by this suggestion. His response, at various times, had been to completely ignore the person making it, glare at him, spit in his face, or kick him in the shins.

Sighing, the attendant sat both youngsters down and gave them icepacks and rags. Daniel's foe had a split lip, a bloody nose, and six or seven deep and bloody bite-marks: California weather or no, he would be wearing long sleeves tomorrow. Daniel was bleeding less, but his face would be at least six different colors by morning, and his right forearm was swelling, indicating a broken bone or a sprain. While the two battlers were being treated, two smaller boys crawled into the bunk they had been fighting over. Neither combatant would be allowed to sleep there, of course. Since they had actually been caught fighting over something, neither could be allowed to have it.

One of the attendants looked at Daniel's arm, then swore. "We got ourselves a problem here. I think his arm's broken."

"Great. If it is, we'll have to take him to the ER." Each emergency room visit pushed the home a little closer to oblivion. "Stupid little..."

"Nah, he's not bad. We'll wait 'til tomorrow, then take him to the clinic. He might just have a sprain."

"What about me?" demanded the other injured party. "Little bastard bit me in seven places."

"Come a little closer and I'll make it eight, you barf bag," Daniel said.

"Yeah, you try it," said the other. "I'll rip your head off and sh..."

"Shut up, both of you!" snapped the guard, hand on his tazer. "Smith, your life would be a lot easier if you'd just sleep on the floor."

"Why don't you try it, buttface?" Daniel sneered. "Come a little closer and you can catch some Z's on the floor right now."

The guard drew his weapon and levelled it at the boy. It was against regulations for him to unholster the device unless he was actually under attack, but he had long since realized that the pestilent little punks in his charge responded only to force or threats of force. "Shut up, you little brat."

Daniel shut up. He had been jolted once before, upon refusing to release a Danny's Death lock on a boy who had tried to bully him. 75,000 volts of electricity was not a forgettable experience.

"I suggest you holster that weapon at once," said a voice from the side, one with just a hint of a British accent.

Everyone turned, beholding a man in a nondescript brown three-piece suit, passable as an ordinary government worker except for the fact that his hair, an extremely icky colour of brown, was about twelve inches longer than was currently fashionable.

"Who are you?" the guard wanted to know.

"My name is Grey," said the newcomer. "Jonathan Grey. I'm looking for a boy named Daniel Smith." He nodded at Daniel. "Ah. And there he is right there. Very convenient. I have a message for him."

"A little late for delivering messages, isn't it?"

"I had a lot of stops tonight." The man handed Daniel what appeared to be an old scroll of parchment. "There you go, son. Good night." With that, he left the room.

The attendant snatched the parchment from Daniel's hand and unrolled it, then laughed. "What the... there's no writing on this." He threw the paper at Daniel. "You got some weird friends, kid."

"I didn't know that guy," Daniel protested. He eyed the parchment. There was writing on it, he quickly realized. Writing in emerald-green ink, quite vivid. Confused, he read it.

_Dear Mr. Smith:_

_Because you are the only magical child in the room, only you can read this letter. If you wish to leave here and attend Hogwarts School, be in the shower room at 1:00 AM tonight. Bring anything you wish to take with you._

_Sorry to give you only two hours to decide, but you have to catch an early portkey._

_J. G._

Daniel looked around in amazement. The shower room at one in the morning. Easily doable, but if he took his stuff in there and no one was there to meet him, it would be humiliating to say the least. But if he was here the next day, the punk he had just fought with would probably rip off his head in retaliation.

The punk in question ripped away the note. "Gimme that, you little prick," he snapped. "What the. . . it's blank!"

"I told you," the attendant said.

"So why was this little snotrag so interested in it?"

"Who you callin' snotrag, cheese-brain?" Daniel responded with his usual exquisite diplomatic skill.

"Shut up, both of you," the guard said, hand on his tazer again.

Once their respective bleeding had stopped, the two boys were dispatched to respective spots on the floor. Daniel lay awake and watched the clock, using his old military-style duffel bag as a pillow. 12:30 came. Then 12:50. 12:55... 12:57...

With two minutes left to go, he rose to his feet and walked toward the boys' bathroom, carrying his bag with him. Immediately, the attendant's voice rang out. "Smith! Lay down."

"Yeah, sure," Daniel said. "After I crap on the floor."

A gusty sigh, as though Daniel wanted something unreasonable. "All right, but I want you back real quick." Daniel continued toward the can, then heard, "Hey! What's with the bag?"

"Don't want no one messing with my stuff," Daniel said, quickening his pace. In the bathroom, he looked around. No one there, of course. One minute to go, though, assuming the clock in there was right. Maybe he was already too late. He entered the shower room. No stalls here, of course. Privacy was limited; you got used to it after awhile. Forty seconds.

The door opened and the attendant entered. "What are you doing, Smith? I said no bags in h. . . what's going on? Why are you in here?" The shower room was at one end of the chamber, the toilets at the other.

"I'll tell you, but it's a secret," Daniel said, lowering his voice. Obligingly, the man lowered his head, and Daniel struck, chomping his ear like a bear trap.

His adversary screamed, then pulled away and ran from the room, both hands clutched over his ear, which was gushing blood. "Joe! Joe, get in here! Daniel's out of control!"

Daniel spat blood, then swore. He could get down on his knees and surrender and he'd still get tazered. He looked around for something he could bash Joe the security guard with. Approaching footsteps indicated that the time of pain was just moments away.

A voice cracked behind him. _"Coloportus!"_ A lance of white light flared past him and struck the door. Seconds later, there was a thump as Joe crashed into it, and a cry of pain as he bounced off. The door had no lock, and nothing was blocking it, but nevertheless, it didn't even budge a micron.

"What the... ?" Daniel stared at the door.

"Daniel!" Hearing the shout, Daniel turned, and his jaw dropped. The room was artificially lit, with no windows or skylights. And yet, tonight, there was a hole in the wall, about the size of a small window, and the face of Jonathan Gray was visible in it, even though it was a good fourteen feet above ground level. "If you're coming, get over here!"

Daniel grabbed his bag. "Gladly. What'd you do to that door?"

"Bag first," the man said. Daniel thrust it through the hole. "Hagrid, here's his bag," he continued. "OK, boy. Now you. Headfirst, I don't want your smelly feet in my face."

Tucking his wounded arm against his chest and crawling one-handed, Daniel crawled through the hole, and felt two strong hands grasping him under the arms. "Owww... my arm."

"All right. Hagrid, I'm passing him down. Be careful, his arm's hurt."

Daniel was lowered onto what felt like a platform, then he looked down and realized that it was actually a hand, a gargantuan one. He peered downward, and beheld the largest man he had ever seen. He was at least nine feet tall, probably more, and wide enough to tip the scales at least half a ton. His hair and beard were wild and shaggy and black as the night. In total contrast to the neat dress of the man on his shoulders, he was wearing a huge pair of jams and a muscle shirt the size of a bedspread, and a pair of flip-flops the size of snowboards. "Uh... hello."

"This is Hagrid," Grey said, from his perch on the giant man's shoulders. "He'll be accompanying you to Hogwarts."

Daniel looked down at the ground, twelve feet below. "You won't?"

"No. I attended Hogwarts, but I work somewhere else. Mr. Hagrid, here, is employed there." He opted not to explain why the school he taught at could not take the boy: he would be introduced to the blood-discrimination problem soon enough.

"Yup," said Hagrid as he carefully lowered him to the ground. "Rubeus Hagrid, keepers of key and grounds. Nice to meet you, boy."

"Uh, thanks." Daniel offered his left hand, his right being injured. Hagrid shook it. His grip was surprisingly gentle for a man his size. "Are you a giant?"

"Not exactly," Hagrid said. "They're usually about twenty feet tall."

Grey pointed what looked like a short teacher's pointer at the window Daniel had emerged through, and it instantly ceased to exist. "We need to go," he said. "They'll be searching the area soon. I'm afraid I've left them a bit of a mystery."

Daniel realized that he had just escaped from a windowless room with one door, and no other exits save its drains. "They'll think I flushed myself down the crapper."

"They'll be confused, that's for sure," Grey said, easily clambering down Hagrid's back. "Daniel, our truck's over there. But first, let's see your arm." Daniel offered it. "By the way, my name isn't really Jonathan Gray, it's just an alias I use because it sounds forgettable. Ulysses Grayson, at your service. Hold still, I'm no healer, but I think I can manage this." He tapped Daniel's arm with what looked like a stick. "Translucentia," he said.

Instantly, Daniel's arm went from opaque to translucent. He could see muscle, nerves, blood vessels. And bone, too. It looked more or less intact, though. "Whoa... you really... you really are..."

"A wizard, yes. And so are you." Grayson tapped the arm again, and it faded to opacity. "A hairline fracture, nothing worse. The nurse at Hogwarts could heal it in about ten seconds, if she was here."

"T-ten seconds?" Daniel had broken several bones, and had been in a cast for months each time.

"Right, but she's not here, and I'm not all that great at healing spells, so we'll have to do it the slow way." Grayson waved his wand, and a glowing green cast appeared on the arm. "That'll hold you for awhile."

"How long?" Daniel queried as the three of them walked along. He could hear shouting from above: Joe and the attendants were in the bathroom, and had just realized that their quarry was not. They soon reached a large pickup truck, one of the big models with the Magnum V-8 and enough payload to accommodate a hippopotamus. Hagrid climbed up into the back. The vehicle creaked and groaned as he settled himself in it.

"Well, that cast is conjured, so it won't last long," Grayson said idly. "But once we're out of the zone, potions will work again."

"How long do they take?" Daniel asked as he climbed into the cab.

"One hour to clear up the bruises," Grayson said. "Arm'll be healed in three or four."

"I can live with that," Daniel said. "Tell me more about Hogwarts."

"It's the finest school for wizards in the world," Hagrid said cheerily, through the rear window. "I had lots o' fun there. Still do, in fact."

"What do we learn there?"

"This an' that. Charms, Potions, Herbology. And transfiguration, of course."

"Who's teaching Defence this year?" Grayson queried, putting the truck in gear.

"Quirrell's back," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore'd have preferred you, of course."

"Of course," Grayson said, a tiny trace of smugness in his voice.

"What about clothes?" Daniel wanted to know. "I don't have any warm-weather stuff."

"You have to buy robes and uniforms," Hagrid explained. "But Dumbledore said to tell you not to worry about that. He's the headmaster, by the way. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Indeed he is," Grayson agreed. "Albus Dumbledore is considered by most to be the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Cool," Daniel said.

Grayson noticed that he was shivering. "Here, kid," he said, and waved his wand. A thick quilt flared into existence.

"Wow," Daniel said. "Can I learn how to do that?"

"Not right away," Hagrid said. "Before you can zap stuff up, you got to learn how to transfigure. You know, turn summat into summat. Then it's vanishing, which is turning summat into nothing. And then you learn conjuring."

"Which is turning nothing into something," Grayson said. "At least for awhile; that blanket will vanish in a few hours. But untransfiguring is the hardest part. Restoring something, or someone, to its original form after someone else transfigs it."

"When do we learn that?" Daniel queried.

"Most wizards never do, it's a highly specialized skill. As for conjuring, you'll start in on that in about five years."

Daniel snuggled down under the blanket. Even though he was in a car with strangers, headed for a country he had never even visited and a school he had never even heard of, he felt strangely safe. "What's the food like over there?"

"It's the greatest," Hagrid said. "And a good thing, too. You need to put some meat on those bones."

"And there's enough beds for everyone, right?"

Grayson and Hagrid exchanged glances, realizing just how nasty an environment their charge had just escaped. "Yeah, kid," the former said. "No more fighting over a place to sleep."

"Good," Daniel said. He had had enough of that cold tile floor to last ten lifetimes.

"Speaking of sleeping, why don't you?" Grayson said. "Tomorrow'll be a short day for you, what with the time change, but I think a couple hours would do you some good."

"OK."

"We'll wake you when we hit the portkey station, and get you that healing potion," Grayson added. "I don't deliver my precious cargo damaged."

"Think I'll get some shut-eye as well," Hagrid said, tucking a gargantuan overcoat around himself. "G'night, you two."

Six months and many amazing surprises later, Daniel rubbed his arm, remembering. Some things hadn't changed since then: he still broke the occasional bone. But he had a home now. He was learning amazing things, and discovering a world he had never imagined to exist. The future lay ahead, and he could actually bring himself to believe that it might be a bright one.

**Chapter 123: Alondra Bracho**

'Harmony is covered in beautiful  
colours once more. Spring is here!  
It's almost your birthday, Allie! We  
all miss you! Sometimes, I have to   
wonder, do you miss us at all?'  
From Jason Bracho to his sister  
Alondra Bracho. Written while  
in Harmony Park and watching a  
garden of white roses.

The first days of Spring were by far Alondra's favourite time of the year. The radiant sunshine would kiss down on every living thing, the winds danced, the birds sang, and happiness was really in the air.

New to her this year, though, was the fact that she wasn't back in her beloved hometown of Harmony, Maine. No longer was she in the company of her dear family, or the comfort of her room, or in the gardens of her lively home. No longer could she run out and dance among the newly blossomed flower buds. No longer did she look forward to long afternoons of fun and games with Sebastian. No longer was she giddy with anticipation for the arrival of her beloved Spring.

Since arriving back at Hogwarts, Alondra simply didn't feel the energy she had sworn to feel on that dreary night of November. She was still bubbly and giggly, but at times very quiet and reserved, pensive, and dazed. She didn't mean to be, though. Her powers were getting ahead of her. She was unable to focus on blocking thoughts from her mind, and random mumblings and secrets always found themselves in her mind eventually. Adding to that was the strange notion of the weather and how it would always, coincidentally, agree with her moods. Like how the first days of Spring had been cloudy and grey, like her emotions.

Alondra sat quietly by herself on a cloudy Saturday morning staring out the common room window. She wore a comfortable sweat outfit, the colour of the richest ivory. Her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her long dark mane held up in a messy bun by a muggle pen. Soft caramel eyes stared absently beyond the window, a sad and exhausted look on her delicate features.

The Gryffindor Common Room was silent, except for the slight crackle of flames from the fireplace. All of Alondra's fellow Gryffindor's were outside, enjoying the mild and pleasant weather. All of them used to the dreary weather of the U.K. unlike her.

Alondra sighed softly to herself as she noticed her friends, Magenta, Cassandra, Daniel, and Ray all out in the fields, mindlessly sitting or standing and talking animatedly. Each of them with a smile, and in casual spring clothing, looking carefree and happy. Alondra bit the inside of her cheek and frowned. Cassandra had insisted for her to join them, Magenta and Daniel too. But she had declined, again. Finally they had given up and taken off rather annoyed with her. But Alondra knew they would forgive her, they knew something was wrong, but they didn't pry and Alondra thanked them for it.

"Who in the world is this Tom person? Why does his voice in my mind have this power over me? Why does he call me, Mariana? What did my grandmother have to do with him? And why am I letting this bother me so much!" Alondra exclaimed as she buried her face in her knees and scowled loudly.

'Mariana?' a deep and strong voice called in her ear.

Alondra gasped and abruptly looked up and about her. "Oh no, not again!" She whimpered softly, the main reason she hated being alone was because he would always find her then. She blinked her eyes shut and when she opened them her eyes glowed dark with scarlet ring about her pupil.

'Mariana, it's been so long.' the same voice said, as a distinct and familiar figure, now to Alondra, appeared before her. He was tall, lean, and darkishly handsome.

"Tom...you scared me. I thought you had ran away again and left me all alone." Alondra said in a voice unlike her own. She rose to her feet and stared at the tall and dark figure with apparent comfort.

'My apologies for scaring you, butterfly. And you must remember I will never leave you alone again. Please, sing for me, Mariana. I long to hear your beautiful voice again,' the man cooed as he stepped closer to Alondra's dazed frame.

Alondra then frowned and hugged herself. "Tom, please just go away and leave me alone. Every time you're near me, I get so confused! I love Antonio, please just leave! This is wrong!" Alondra asked pleadingly as Tom ran a lone finger across her jaw.

'Mariana...you know you don't mean any of that. I make everything so clear for you. You're never confused when you're with me. And you don't love that damn mudblood! You love me!' Tom said in a low tone which made Alondra shiver and step away from him.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry," Alondra apologized softly. Tom smirked and nodded steadily.

'Sing,' He demanded levelly.

"Dancing bears, Painted wings, Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..." Alondra sang gleefully, her voice rich and addicting, as she danced about the room and felt Tom take her hands and twirl her gracefully.

"Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart, Used to know, Once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully. Across my memory...Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart, Used to know, Things it yearns to remember...And a song someone sings, once upon a December..." Alondra concluded softly as Tom stepped closer to her and smiled. Raising one of her hands to his lips he placed a cold kiss on it.

'Beautiful, thank you,' He said quietly, his dark eyes flashing. Alondra swallowed hard and felt herself smile.

"Anything for you," Alondra told him softly and a genuine grin crossed his dark and handsome features.

"Allie? Are you in here?" Katie Bell's voiced suddenly interrupted their little interlude.

Alondra tilted her head to one side confused and Tom scowled looking over her head and then back into her eyes.

'Til we meet again, Mariana,' He vowed and kissed her hand once more before fading away.

"Good-bye, Tom," Alondra whispered as she stared blankly ahead of her.

"Allie! Haven't you heard me calling out to you, silly?" Katie laughed as she placed a hand on Alondra's shoulder and spun her around.

Alondra blinked her eyes shut and then opened them slowly as she faced a concerned Katie.

"Allie, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," Katie commented and Alondra blinked rapidly.

"A g-ghost? Me? N-no! Of course not! Unless, you count Nearly Headless Nick," Alondra pretended to joke and Katie smiled brightly.

"Well, good. So, why aren't you outside with the rest of us?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest expectantly. Alondra bit her lip.

"Well, I, um-"

"Cassandra told me that she and Magenta and Daniel have asked you countless times the past 2 weeks, but you're never up to it,"

Alondra frowned and shrugged. "Well, it's true. I'm just not-not feeling like myself lately, is all."

"We're all here if you need to talk. Even Cedric Diggory has asked about you insistently,"

"Really!"

"Yea. So, I decided that I would skip on my outing today and spend my day up here, sulking with you."

Alondra felt a laugh escape her and she shook her head. Katie giggled and pulled her up the stairs and into the girl's dormitories. She reached for Alondra's brush, hair clips, and mirror.

"Katie, what are you-"

"Doing? Well, I'm gonna do you hair, which by the way looks too messy, and then having a girl to girl chat with you,"

Alondra quirked a delicate brow as Katie sat her down on one of the beds and went to untie Alondra's messy bun.

"So, um, Cedric asked about me?" Alondra asked softly as Katie ran the brush through her locks gently.

"Uh huh. Quite taken with you I believe," Katie giggled. Alondra flinched. Hadn't Cassandra mentioned something about love at first sight? She shook her head. There was no way. Cedric was a good 3 years older than her and quite popular with the girls.

"Stop it! So, anyway, changing topics before I strangle you! Tell me Katie, do you fancy anyone here at school? Because I don't mean to pry or anything, but I could've sworn you and Oliver-"

"What!"

Alondra stifled a laugh. "Well, I saw the look you two gave each other when you fell onto his lap on the train ride to Hogwarts in September," Alondra supplied innocently. Katie wrinkled her nose, as she recalled the incident.

"Well, you would have been beat red too if you had fallen into a friend's, boy, lap!" Katie argued as she parted Alondra's hair and began to create a french braid. "Say, Cedric Diggory's?"

Alondra immediately felt her face flush and she avoided Katie's eyes. Katie smiled proudly. "See! Though, personally, I wouldn't mind falling into Cedric's lap. He's an all right lad. Easy on the eyes, but so arrogant sometimes!"

"That's not true! Cedric is not arrogant at all!" Alondra argued heartedly. Katie smirked.

"Ok, ok. Sorry, _Mrs. Cedric Diggory_!"

Alondra flinched and gasped. "Kaitlyn Bell! Take that back!"

"Why? It's not a bad thing! Fine. If you don't want the title I'll take it," Katie joked as she continued her work on Alondra's hair. Alondra remained quiet. Not sure how to answer.

Something intrigued her though. Katie obviously liked Cedric as a person. Maybe even something more. Alondra bit the inside of her cheek pondering on how she felt about that.

"Allie? Don't be mad, we'll talk of something else! You asked about Oliver right?"

Alondra nodded. "Yea,"

"Well, I did fancy him for a while. I mean the boy is attractive and has always been kind to me. Except during Quidditch, but you know that Oliver is hardly human when playing Quidditch," Katie teased and Alondra laughed merrily.

"Well, I love my big bro, but I can't argue there," Alondra responded with a smile.

"Yea, well, I don't like him that way anymore. Besides, I think he fancies someone right now. So, anymore questions for me?" Katie asked as ran the brush through Alondra's remaining hair to be braided.

"Nope. Any questions you have for me?" Alondra asked sweetly. Katie grinned.

"No questions, but just some advice. Because, it seems to me you are obviously upset about something. So, let me tell you something that my mum has always told me when I'm feeling sad. 'Things happen in life, that you can't stop, but it isn't a reason to shut out the world.'" Katie pronounced as she almost finished her job on Alondra's hair.

She pondered Katie's words. For some reason, that saying struck her directly. Suddenly, Alondra suddenly felt herself stiffen and a distinct voice yelled, 'It's over! We'll never be friends again!' A loud gasp escaped her and Katie froze to look at her worriedly.

"Allie, what? Are you ok?" She asked as she rounded on the younger girl and held her shoulders.

Alondra blinked rapidly and shuddered as a heartbroken scream struck at her. 'NO! I have loved you!'

"Allie? Allie!" Katie called worriedly as she shook Alondra's shoulders.

Alondra screamed painfully and buried her face in her hands trembling rapidly. 'You're mine, no one will take you away from me!'

"Alondra! Alondra, what is it? Speak to me!" Katie demanded as she shook Alondra's shoulders more frantically.

**  
Chapter 124: Cassandra Serenity **

A warm breeze blew across the grounds of Hogwarts, stirring the long grass near the lakes back edge. Waves of green rippled like the ocean before the small group of students. The sun was high overhead on this early-April day, casting a glow of yellow over the world. Calm and tranquil was the lakes surface, with the occasional break caused by the giant squid.

Sitting with her eyes close, Cassandra took in the moment. The still of the world and the peace it brought with it. Her dreams had been growing ever more disturbing each night. The nightmares held in them scared her beyond reason, but they were only dreams, weren't they? How could dreams hurt you?

No matter how many times she told herself that very thought she still could not shake the feeling that these dreams were real. Perhaps it was the way she awoke from them, gasping for air and struggling to free herself from their grip. Was this what made them real? Or was it something else, something more that gave them power.

Pushing the thoughts from her head, Cassandra opened her eyes slowly. Letting them flutter open gentle to get used to the blinding sun's rays. Her friends were all around her. Enjoying in the spring day much the way she was. They had all gathered outside to spend a day in the warm April sun.

It had been ages since they were able to sit on the ground and feel the warmth coming out of it. For this reason they had all left the common rooms confining walls to seek comfort in the open space of outside. It seems that they were not the only students to feel this way as that droves of students had been making their way out of the castle and down to the lakes shores.

"Cass," Alondra said quietly, "are you ok?"

Alondra's voice pulled Cassandra out of her reverie, the world coming into sharper focus all around her. "What?" she asked still slightly unsure of what was happening around her.

"You look out of it is all" Alondra continued, her eyes filled with concern for her friend.

"I'm fine" Cassandra reassured her gentle.

If she was really fine or not, Cassandra wouldn't tell her friends. There just some things that she still wasn't sure about sharing. Her nightmares were one of those things. How could she expect them to understand if she didn't understand herself?

The look of worry in Alondra's eyes didn't diminish as she turned around to listen to what Magenta was saying. Magenta had been sharing stories about what it was like to grow up both in the muggle world and the magical one. She was the only member of the group which had lived in both worlds for a long time. Both Holly and Cassandra were pure blood wizards and so had never lived with muggles before. Daniel, Ray, and Alondra were all raised as muggles until coming to Hogwarts so they still hadn't seen the entire magical world around them. Magenta was the only one who could understand both worlds still.

"Well, I don't know," Magenta said as she looked at Daniel, "I guess I like both worlds a lot. Hard to pick one over the other. How about we talk about something else though?"

"How about boys?" Alondra giggled as she watched Daniel roll his eyes. "Just teasing Daniel, I wouldn't do that to you. Not yet anyways."

The whole group seemed to laugh as Daniel gave them a dismissing look. Being the only boy in a group full of girls wasn't always easy on him, especially when teasing was involved. To his credit though, Daniel was always good about dealing with the girls. He had also been making friends with some other boys from different houses. Cassandra remembered seeing him with a Ravenclaw boy who she thought was named Matthew.

"I can't believe the year is almost over" Ray said absentmindedly, her eyes watching the lakes surface ripple from where the squid had just made an appearance.

The mood seemed to sombre at that thought. It was hard to believe they had already been at Hogwarts for nearly 8 months. With only two more months before they would all have to say goodbye for the summer.

"It really has flown by hasn't it?" Alondra agreed her voice quieter then it had been a moment ago.

Cassandra watched her friends, their expressions giving away that each of them would miss Hogwarts if even for a summer holiday. "Don't worry, we'll be back here soon enough." she said, trying to bring everyone's spirits back up. "Besides, it's not like we can't visit of the summer or send letters."

"Yeah, it will be alright" Magenta finally managed, nodding her head in affirmation of her statement.

The grass was still high around them, billowing in the breeze like sails of a ship caught in the wind. It was so lovely here, the lake in front of them, the forest behind them, camouflaged from the world. No one could see their little group unless they were looking for them. A calm and safe feeling radiated from Cassandra. It was the first time she had felt truly safe in a long time. No fear of the nightmares which awaited her that night, no doubts about feelings or emotions. It was peace.

The peace, however, was short lived as Ray began to scream at the top of her lungs. Alondra quickly followed suit, her own screams trill and piercing. Cassandra couldn't see what was causing the two girls to react in such away until she saw, out of the corner of her eye, movement.

A long, green, snake had slithered its way out of the forest and was making for the waters edge. Its body mostly hidden in the tall green grass around them, it was hard to see at first. Looking at it closer Cassandra realized it was a common, though sometimes dangerous, snake. She had seen many of them in the forest near where she grew up.

Ray and Alondra, however, did not seem to have the same reaction to the snake as Cassandra did. Both were screaming and crying, looks of abject horror on their faces. Ray scrambled away from the slithering creature, jumping onto Daniel back for safety. That did not prove as useful as she might have hoped. Daniel was a strong boy, but he was still the smallest of the group at only 4'5" and 64 pounds. Both Daniel and Ray toppled to the ground, one on top of the other.

Alondra was still where she had been, unable to move from freight Cassandra assumed. Screaming and kicking at the ground to try and move herself away from the beast. Her movements were sharp and careless, she wasn't thinking only reacting. This might have been a good thing in other situations, but Alondra's actions where alarming the peaceful snake.

Raising back its head as if to strike the snake hissed at Alondra. No one seemed to be able to do anything to stop Alondra from being hurt. Daniel was still on the ground with Ray on top of him, both of them looking scared and confused. Magenta had slowly backed away from the snake, her fear evident, but not hysterical. Holly had moved farther away as well.

Before the creature could strike, Cassandra calmly turned towards Alondra and the snake. "Please don't strike" she said, her voice sounding nothing like her own, but more like the hiss of a snake.

The snake held back, its head turning towards Cassandra. Again Cassandra spoke to it, her voice only coming out in hisses. Magenta had cautiously been moving towards Alondra as Cassandra kept the snake at bay. Wrapping her arms around the terrified girl Magenta pulled her to safety.

For a moment Cassandra continued to talk to the snake. Hissing at one and other, but both understanding what the other was saying. With a nod of its head the snake lowered back down the ground and slithered into the tall green grass, disappearing from sight quickly.

When Cassandra turned back to her friends they were all aghast at what had just happen. It was only Holly who seemed to have words for what was going on.

"You're a Parselmouth!" she exclaimed with shock.

"I know" Cassandra replied innocently.

This was an ability she had possessed since she was a small child. Speaking to snakes was another one of her gifts; at least that is what her grandmum had always called them. It was a rare gift in the magical world, but one the Cassandra enjoyed more than anything. Unlike her visions this gift had allowed her to make friends in the forest near her home.

"What's a Parselmouth?" Daniel asked as he withdrew himself from Ray.

Still looking astonished Holly faltered for a moment. After regaining her composure she turned to Daniel. "It's a person who can talk to snakes, like Cass just did. It's a very rare gift and not many people have it."

Cassandra couldn't help, but blush slightly. Her friends were all looking at her with new eyes, seeing her as something other than just the abnormal girl she was. Now they saw her as someone with a special gift.

"Go Cass" Magenta laughed, causing the whole group to laugh along with her.

The blush in Cassandra's checks on increased with the praise. She was sure she looked like a Weasley now, red hair and a blushing red face.

Alondra was still visibly shaken by her experience with the snake, as was Ray. This was not the time for praise or adoration, the two girls needed to be looked after. With that in mind Cassandra waved off any questions that the group had and asked for help in taking Ray and Alondra back up to the castle.

Grateful for the reprieve in the questions about her abilities, Cassandra walked with Alondra and Holly to the castle. The trembling girl holding on tightly to Cass's arm as they walked. Ray was being helped behind them by Magenta and Daniel, her face still baring the terror she had felt when the snake had been present.

_At least one secret is out now_ Cassandra thought as they moved passed the castle gates and into the comfort of home. _How many more do I have to share?_

**Chapter 125: Alondra Bracho**

_'How can you even consider the thought of not missing  
you or Mama and Papa or Little Ethan? Jason, you have  
no idea how hard it is for me to be away from all of you.  
I have amazing friends and I love them dearly, but I do know,  
however, that if it weren't for them, I would've lost my mind  
here already. The Wizarding World is so different from our  
Muggle one. I've been here how many months and I still gasp or  
stare at a floating candle or a House ghost or a moving portrait.  
Believe it or not, I'm constantly waking up at night and half-hoping  
I'll awake in the comfort of my bed and the familiarity of Bracho  
Towers.'  
From Alondra Bracho to her brother Jason Bracho. Written by  
firelight in Gryffindor Tower after a good cry._

Brilliant sunlight cascaded through the curtains around Alondra's four poster bed. Slowly blinking her eyes open, she smiled. A fluffy ball of feathers was poking at her cheek, tickling her.

"Artemis!" Alondra sighed as she took the small, snowy white owl softly and petted it tenderly. "Had to be the first to greet me today, huh? You little sneak," Alondra smiled as she sat up and set Artemis down gently.

The little owl hooted proudly as she flapped her wings to proudly show Alondra 4 beautifully wrapped boxes.

"Presents!" Alondra exclaimed happily and then clamped a hand over her lips. She reached under her pillow for her wrist watch and then read the time. "6 AM!" Alondra giggled. "I've never woken up so early,"

The little owl hooted loudly and Alondra smiled, putting a finger to her lips to keep Artemis from waking up the entire dormitory. She stroked Artemis fur again and then reached for the first present. She carefully tore away the wrapping and then read the card.

_Dearest Sis,  
I was at the Harmony Historical Library and came across this book. Mrs. Russell asked about you and I told her you were away at boarding school. Silly lie, I know, but what was I supposed to say? My sister is a witch in training? Well, she told me to send you her warm regards and that she misses seeing you in the back of the library hidden between mountains of fairy tale books. She also recalled a very special book that she noticed you adored and guess what she did? She gave it to me! Just like that! She said that the girl on the cover looked so much like you, that it had to belong to you. I hope you like it! I have to say, the girl does look remarkably like you and the guy looks like...Sebastian. Scary, huh? Anyway, have a wonderful 12th birthday angel girl! Remember how much your family loves you and how much we miss you everyday! Be a good girl, though I know you always are, and we'll see you soon! Mama and papa have mentioned going to Spain this summer! Doesn't that sound great? Eternal hugs and kisses from your older brother who loves and misses you everyday,_

_JASON MICHAEL BRACHO_

Alondra smiled softly and hugged the card happily she then went to remove the bubble paper around the big and heavy book. It looked ancient! Fat and filled with timeless classic fairy tales, she remembered. It was bound in gold colored leather. A beautiful golden-haired maiden, with caramel eyes, and long and beautiful ivory gown stood smiling mysteriously to herself with her hands over her heart. In the background a handsome young man clad in ebony black armour, with ruddily brown hair, and piercing grey eyes clutched a long silver sword at his side. While he looked longingly and tenderly at the Maiden not too far from him.

Alondra stared at the photograph mesmerized and frozen in place. She then slowly and hesitantly reached out to trace the Maiden's outline and a warm feeling rushed over her. She then looked to the young man and felt dizzy. She breathed in deep and placed it aside slowly.

"What a strange feeling...Sebastian and I? How?- Ugh, forget about it, Allie. Jason's the jokester, he was probably just messing around," Alondra mumbled and went to open her next gift.

"A dress! What a beautiful, dress!" Alondra exclaimed happily as she spread the dress over herself giddily. She then noticed a card and went to read it.

_To our beloved and only daughter,  
Feliz Cumpleaños, mija! You're turning 12, only a year away from being a full pledged teenager. You're so grown up! Our little angel, words cannot describe how incredibly proud we are of you. You are the jewel of our eyes, don't ever change the sweet, lovely, and kind girl that you are. We miss you so much, mija! Promise us though, that you will laugh and have a grand time today! We are there in spirit, angelito. Little Ethan sends big hugs and wet kisses for you, he misses you everyday. We can't wait for the summer to get here so we can see you and hold you and love you. We are planning a trip to Spain! Does that sound wonderful to you, angel? We love you, we love you, te queremos tanto! We hope you like your gift, and wear it today. You'll look beautiful in it, like always. Happy 12th birthday, angel. XOXOXOXOXO!_

_Mama and Papa_

Alondra wiped a stray tear from her eyes and hugged the dress happily, she then ran a hand over the matching slippers and beamed. The dress was the softest of ivories, with flowy short sleeves, and flowed down to knee length. She giggled and then went to reach for the 3rd box. Unwrapping it carefully, a card and a smaller velvet box fell out.

_My beautiful someday-to-be little sister,  
Happy Birthday, sweetie! How are you? From your last letter, I can tell very homesick. But don't be, baby girl! You've got wonderful friends with you and all of us here at home with you in spirit! So, I want no more mopey letters about wanting to come home, ok? Use that energy to wow your professor's with homework and exams! You are such a blessing in my life, Allie. I always wanted siblings and in you and Little Ethan I found them! But in you, I have the little sister that I always wanted to share things with, give advice to and SPOIL! So, that's what I'm going to do right now. Now, it's a small gift, but with a big message. It's a small memento of my faith in yours and Sebastian's fated friendship. Bonds like the one you two share can't be easily broken, remember that. I love you, little sis! Hugs and Kisses!_

_FRANCESCA RUBI BASSETT  
_  
Alondra giggled and rolled her eyes. As she reached to open the small box. "A bracelet! What a pretty bracelet! A locket, to put pictures in?" Alondra mumbled and then gasped as she opened the small heart shaped locket to find a picture of her on one side and a picture of Sebastian on the other. And engraved on it's face were the words, 'Once Upon a Dream,'.

"Frannie, you little sneak-" Alondra said, but then found herself smiling brilliantly and then slipped the bracelet around her delicate wrist. Her wrists now contained, the bangles that were Cedric's Christmas gift, Katie's pearl friendship bracelet and now Francesca's birthday gift. Each with a special meaning to Alondra.

Happily she reached for her last gift and went to unwrap it.

_Happy birthday, dear!  
We hope you have a wonderful day, filled with a lot of laughs, fun, and adventures. We miss you and hope to see you soon! Give Sebastian a big hug for us when you see him. Enjoy your gift, we thought of you when we saw it. Take care, angel._

_Diana and Alexander Stirling._

Alondra smiled and found the gift to be an exotic embroidered diary. She opened it and found it's pages to be tinted a soft peach and tulips adorning the edges of the paper.

Clapping happily Alondra spread her dress over the edge of her bed and placed her slippers on the floor by it. And put her fairy tale book and diary away in her trunk. Beaming she rushed into the shower and returning a little while later in her bathrobe she slipped on her birthday dress and slippers. The dress fit her like a dream and made her feel a little less homesick.

As she brushed and finished towelling off her hair, she reached for her wand and cast an enchantment on her mane to spiral in bouncy curls down her back. She bobbed her bangs and applied a clear layer of gloss on her pink lips. And spinning about her bed dreamily she quietly made her way out of the dormitories feeling dressy and pretty.

As she glided down the Gryffindor Tower steps, she heard a distinct thought.

'I wonder if she remembers,'

"Sebastian?" Alondra breathed hesitantly as she stepped out into the sunny dawn and noticed a familiar figure pacing about the water fountain.

Alondra reached for her charm bracelet instinctively. Shaking her head later, she was about to run off un-noticed, but Sebastian spotted her.

"Alondra!"

Alondra bit the inside of her cheek and spun around hesitantly. Sebastian walked over to her and his features held a neutral look to them. He even managed a small smile.

"Happy Birthday!" He said and hastily thrust a small box into her hands.

Alondra nearly lost her balance at the impact. She held the box softly in her hands and looked down at it smiling shyly.

"T-thank you, Sebastian," Alondra breathed. Sebastian nodded.

"Well, open it!" He told her a little too insistently. His grey eyes suddenly dancing and his features smiling proudly. Nodding, Alondra began to unwrap the gift, but then stopped.

'I hope she remembers,' Alondra recalled him saying and it all came back to her. She gasped. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

POOF!

Sebastian laughed loudly, bending over slightly from laughing so hard.

Alondra slowly opened her eyes and then looked down to her extended arms, which now held nothing, but handfuls of glitter. She held back a laugh, recalling their birthday prank tradition, and then a sob at Sebastian's recalling the actual thought.

"Sebastian Stirling!" Alondra scowled and went to throw one of her handfuls of glitter at him.

Sebastian laughed louder, but then quickly wrestled her grip away. Alondra squealed, as a laugh escaped her and then the glitter sprinkled all about them.

"Bloody Hell!" Sebastian exclaimed, but a grin tugged at his mouth.

Alondra giggled as she dusted off the glitter from her arms, and dress. Sebastian chuckled as he shook off the glitter from his own attire and self. Alondra then reached to dust off the glitter from her hair, but Sebastian stopped her.

"Don't!"

"Why not?" Alondra asked as she couldn't help but smile, and held her hands in a pause. "I probably look ridiculous, thanks bunches for that,"

"But you don't-" Sebastian replied hesitantly. Alondra furrowed her brows confused. "It's, er, spread about nicely on your curls. It looks very nice on you, besides shouldn't you look flashy on your birthday?"

Alondra folded her arms over her chest and smiled slyly. She then began to twirl and pose. "Do you really think so?" She asked playfully between poses.

Sebastian grinned and nodded, and with his hands he pretended to hold a camera and snap pictures at Alondra. "Marvellous, Alondra, the camera loves you!" He joked, following her steps and poses.

Alondra laughed and curtsied. "Thank you, Mr. Photographer," She replied and then did a final spin bent forward slightly and blew a kiss at the camera in Sebastian's hands. Sebastian grinned and shook his head. Alondra gave him a dazzling smile.

"Well, thank you for the present, Sebastian, really." Alondra teased and folded her hands over her chest, pouting playfully. "A box full of glitter... wow!"

Sebastian smirked. "You're a spoiled brat, Alondra."

Alondra looked playfully appalled. "How dare you, Sebastian Stirling? I'll let you know that I may be spoiled, but am no brat!"

Sebastian chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes while Alondra grinned and looked snobby with her dainty nose held high. He then reached down to pick up a small green ball. He handed it to Alondra.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Sebastian shrugged coolly.

"You'll see,"

Alondra held the ball in her hand thoughtfully and before their eyes the ball began to spin and create a pink light. Alondra's eyes grew wide and Sebastian furrowed his brows.

Suddenly a beautiful, white and soft peach, Orchid blossomed in Alondra's palm. She gasped in awe and Sebastian nodded proudly.

"Nice huh?"

"Oh, Sebastian, it's gorgeous!" Alondra exclaimed happily and then Sebastian took the flower from her hand and smelled it.

"I enchanted it to smell just like you, of lavender and jasmine,"

Alondra took the flower once more and smelled it herself. Closing her eyes blissfully, she smiled. She then placed it behind her ear daintily.

Sebastian grinned and then playfully tugged at a curl. "I know this might make you more of a brat, but you look very pretty,"

Alondra felt her face flush and looked down at her hands. Sebastian simply watched her, her new pretty dress made her look very angelic and like a little doll. Her dark curled mane with a hint of glitter spread about, gave a sort of hallow glow around her head. And the flower tugged snuggly behind her ear, gave the perfect finishing touch of loveliness. Sebastian blinked and a warm feeling rushed over him. He then cleared his throat and stepped back.

"Thanks for this, Seb. I'm touched-"

"You're welcome, Alondra. But I really should go, someone might see us and get back to my father."

Alondra frowned and nodded; she then lifted her eyes to look at him and gave him a dazzling smile. She then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Sebastian flinched from the shock, but then wrapped his arms around her lightly.

"Happy birthday, Persephone,"

_"Time am I restless or a fool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
We waited long enough  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be love  
Oh it's gonna be love,"_ Alondra sang happily as she twirled into the Great Hall with a dazzling smile on her face. She came to an abrupt halt when she noticed the Gryffindor table empty, The Hufflepuff table unusually vacant and the Ravenclaw table missing a few students as well. Only the Slytherin table was full and boisterous.

Alondra quirked a dark brow and went to take a seat at the empty table. When she suddenly felt large hands cover her eyes from behind. She gasped.

"Hey, kiddo!" Oliver's Scottish brogue laughed in her ear. Alondra shook her head as Oliver dropped his hands from her eyes and sat down next to her. Alondra giggled and shoved him playfully.

"Ollie, don't scare me that way!" Alondra protested as she folded her arms over her chest. Oliver grinned innocently.

"Sorry, Allie. But listen, I came to get you! We got an emergency up in the common room-"

"Emergency!" Alondra screeched and got to her feet immediately. "But-but I was just there a few minutes ago. Oh, I wondered where everyone was, but I never expected an emergency!"

Oliver struggled to keep a straight face. He wrapped an arm around Alondra's shoulders and guided her away. Oliver turned his head over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Sebastian looking to him with a small smile on his face and nodded at him. Oliver winked and whisked a babbling Alondra quickly to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ollie, what happened exactly? What kind of emergency is there?" Alondra questioned worriedly. Oliver avoided her questions and simply kept walking. Alondra rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm. "Oliver!"

Oliver stood in front of the Fat Lady portrait and said the password, as he turned to Alondra and motioned for her to come closer. Alondra hesitantly did so and folded her arms over her chest once more.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm going to need for you to close your eyes," Oliver requested sweetly. His chocolate brown eyes twinkling. Alondra bit the inside of her cheek and tilted her head to one side dubiously.

"Why?"

"Would you just do it! Please?" Oliver asked as he poked her nose playfully. Alondra sighed heavily and nodded as she closed her eyes. Oliver waved his hand in front of her eyes and satisfied she couldn't see, took her hands and guided her inside.

"Ollie! What kind of emergency is this! I-OW!" Alondra squealed as she tripped over herself. Oliver bit back a laugh and simply continued guiding her until she felt him stop and step away from her.

Alondra bit her lip and waved her hands in front of her frantically. "Oliver? Oliver! Oh, this is silly! I'm opening my eyes!" Alondra breathed as she slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Alondra!"

Alondra let out a loud gasp as she took in the scene before her. All of her fellow Gryffindor's stood there with brilliant smiles on their faces. And the missing Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were there grinning at her too.

"A-a party for me?" Alondra breathed softly.

"Do you know anyone else named Alondra?" Magenta piped up with a grin.

Alondra giggled and shook her head. Just then, Cedric whisked by through a crowd of students and reached Alondra first. He smiled handsomely to her and embraced her.

"Happy Birthday, Allie!" He said into her hair and Alondra felt her heart beat loudly in her chest and echo in her ears. Giving Cedric a sweet smile, she was approached by her close friends, Magenta, Cassandra, Daniel, and Ray.

"Ray! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're here!" Alondra beamed happily, as she embraced her Slytherin red-haired friend. Ray smiled and patted her back gently.

Alondra turned to embrace Magenta, Cassandra, and Daniel in a group hug. "Oh, you guys are the sweetest!"

"Well, Happy Birthday!" Cassandra said with a smile as she struggled to breathe a little at Alondra's firm hug.

"Why?" Magenta asked as she tried to detach herself from Alondra's grasp. Alondra gasped and let her friends go with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to strangle you guys. I'm just so overjoyed!"

"It's fine, Allie. We're slowly growing used to it," Daniel replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. Alondra, Cassandra, Magenta, and Ray laughed.

"So, Maggie, you said why. Why what?" Alondra asked curiously.

"Why didn't you tell us when your birthday was, Allie? If it weren't for Oliver, we wouldn't have known!" Magenta protested.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry. Really, I mean we've had so much going on, it completely slipped my mind to tell you," Alondra admitted shyly.

"Well, we hope you like what we hastily put together for you," Ray piped up sweetly. Alondra smiled brilliantly to them and then looked about her at the bright and happy, pink and ivory decorations. At the center of the room a large sign with floating fuchsia letters read, 'Happy 12th Alondra!'.

Enchanted balloons floated around the Common room and hung from the ceiling. Pretty flowers were trimmed around the fireplace and couches. Alondra beamed beyond thrilled. "Oh, I'm just in love with the decorations!"

A small table, by the large Tower window, stood with a few nicely wrapped presents and a small birthday cake with pink icing. Alondra caught a glimpse of a muggle boom box close by and catchy tunes echoing throughout the room.

"Well, judging from your expression, you're proud of our work!" Katie remarked as she embraced Alondra happily.

"Ya think?" Alondra joked and beamed. "I'm so touched! I just can't say thank you enough,"

Oliver and Cedric walked over to her and grinned. "Well, we know how homesick you've been, even if you try and deny it," Oliver told her as he handed her a cup of punch.

Alondra bit her lip and simply smiled. Cedric chuckled. "This is your home too, Allie. And even if your family is far away you have us,"

Cassandra and Ray giggled as Magenta smirked and nodded. "Right as usual, Cedric!"

Oliver and Daniel rolled their eyes as Katie linked her arm through Cedric's. "Ok, so now that we all agree, how about we start having some fun! Come on Cedric, let's dance!"

Cedric grinned and nodded as he led Katie away to dance. Oliver took off in the direction where Erin and Holly were seated talking animatedly by the fire. Cassandra tugged on Ray and they headed over to where the Weasley twins stood playing with the boom box and Magenta and Daniel went over to where Matthew, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat laughing comfortingly.

Alondra took a sip of her punch and smiled through the rim of her glass. She was eventually approached by everyone in the Common Room and given special birthday wishes. Including hints as to what her gifts might contain. The dazzling smile on her face could not disappear. Her entire body beamed with cheer and joy.

Throughout the time, she danced, she ate delicious cake, took a peak at her gifts, gave a small speech (after much nagging from Fred and George, and could not stop thanking everyone for making her day so warm and special. Part of her secretly wished her parents and brothers would miraculously appear, but the laughs and jokes of her classmates and friends made up for it eventually.

As Alondra stood by the window, looking to the setting sun, a few hours later she sighed dreamily. The cool breeze that danced through there trees and flowers as well as the occasional blue bird or butterfly, called out to her to join them outside. She turned her head and noticed her friends still eating and dancing. She knew Fred and George wouldn't stop the music and jokes until it was time for bed.

Slowly, making sure no one would miss her, she exited out the portrait hole.

"Where are you off to, dearie? The party's not over yet," The Fat Lady commented with a smile. Alondra nodded.

"Oh, I'm aware, ma'am. I just want a bit of air is all. I feel a little light-headed from so much joy! Excuse me," Alondra replied and daintily made her way

Alondra was beyond happy, beyond thrilled, beyond grateful, and beyond giggly. As she walked about her favourite Oak tree, she noticed the sunset kissing the horizon. Her birthday was almost gone. But it had left wonderful memories. Her friends had thrown her a the best surprise birthday party. It had been so much fun! She would forever be grateful for their kind gesture.

Now she had stepped out from the laughter, music, and fun for some alone time to ponder on just how lucky she was. She had a family that loved her, missed her. And friends who cared and made her feel home.

"Home," Alondra breathed calmly, maybe Cedric had been right and Hogwarts was her home after all.

'Mariana, Happy birthday!'

Alondra gasped and put her hands over her ears. "No, no, not today!" She begged as she began to tremble and then stood up straight and opened her eyes steadily. They glowed dark brown with their scarlet ring about them. She spun around and was greeted by Tom Riddle walking up to her.

"Thank you, Tom. I was wondering if I'd see you today," Alondra mentioned and folded her arms over her chest coolly.

Tom smirked and brought a cold hand to caress her cheek. "I had to see you today, it's your birthday after all. Though I'll admit, I almost didn't make it,"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Alondra asked worriedly as she reached to take one of his hands in her own.

Tom smiled lightly. "With me no, but I was upset by recent events earlier today."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tom." Alondra replied confused. Tom's lips thinned out in a straight line and he squeezed Alondra's hand rather harshly. She whimpered and went to pull her hand back, but he held her hand firmly.

"Tom, you're hurting me," Alondra said softly. As tears invaded her dark eyes. Tom breathed heavily and pulled her closer to him.

"You think you didn't hurt me earlier when you were secretly meeting with, that damn mudblood, Bracho!" Tom hissed angrily. Alondra gasped.

"You saw us?" She asked fearfully.

"I'm probably not the only one who you two. How could you, Mariana? I thought you loved me," Tom told her.

Alondra bit her lip and avoided his eyes. "O-of course I do, but Antonio-"

"Antonio, is a weakling! And I've told you to stay away from him!" Tom hissed angrily as his grip intensified on her arm now. Alondra whimpered painfully as a few tears fell from her eyes and she nodded rapidly.

Tom smirked and then let his grip loosen around her arm. "Good girl, Mariana. Now, I came here to give you something." Tom said then and reached into his robes and pulled out a pink tulip.

Alondra's eyes widened and a smile pulled at her lips. "For me?" She asked softly as Tom smiled and placed a quick kiss on the petals and handed it to her.

She took the flower thankfully and smiled brilliantly as she inhaled its sweet scent. "Thank you,"

"You're my girl, Mariana, remember that." Tom declared steadily and looked at her intensely. Alondra looked up to him and bit her lip mindlessly.

"Tom-"

"I have to go, Mariana. Someone is coming." Tom told her and looked about him suspiciously. Alondra tilted her head to one side but then nodded. She then hugged the tulip and stood on her tip toes to place a warm kiss on his cold cheek.

"Thank you, again." She said sweetly.

Tom smiled and ran a lone finger across her jaw appreciatively. "Farewell, Mariana. And don't forget, I'm always watching you, stay away from Antonio Bracho!" Tom warned and then faded away.

Alondra breathed in deep and then closed her eyes as she squeezed the tulip in her hands, but suddenly something sharp pierced her hand painfully.

"Ouch!" Alondra cried and dropped the tulip suddenly. She blinked her eyes open, and they were a soft caramel once more.

"Allie!" A voice called out to her and she gasped as she spun around, but then smiled softly.

"Cedric!" She replied and Cedric Diggory ran up to her, looking worried.

"Are you alright? I noticed you suddenly snuck away from your party and now I heard you scream," Cedric mentioned. Alondra nodded slowly and reached up to pull a strand of her hair behind her ear when she winced.

"Allie, what's this?" Cedric exclaimed and took her hand in his tenderly while he inspected the slash on the palm of her hand.

Alondra stared confused at the slash, not knowing how she got it. But then she remembered, Tom, the tulip...

"How did this happen?" Cedric demanded concerned as he reached into his robes and pulled out a white handkerchief, applying it with pressure on Alondra's oozing hand.

"I-I don't know...I think it was the tulip," Alondra replied honestly and then bit her lip worriedly.

Cedric looked to her hesitantly and then Alondra reached down and produced the flower for Cedric to look at.

"I've never seen a tulip with thorns. Who gave you this, Allie?" Cedric inquired, looking at her expectantly.

Alondra looked at the flower and then back to Cedric. And felt her heart beat rapidly as she noticed Cedric's gaze scream out to her full of care and protection. "I-I found it,"

"You found it? Are you sure?"

Alondra knew Cedric didn't believe her, but she couldn't tell him the truth yet. So she nodded firmly. "Yes,"

Cedric sighed and threw the tulip aside and held Alondra's hand in his own, inspecting to see the oozing blood starting to clog.

"Thanks, Ced," Alondra piped up and Cedric smiled tenderly at her. He then took her hand and placed a warm, soft, kiss on it. Alondra felt a chill down her spine and her cheeks flushed.

Cedric grinned mischievously and the poked her nose playfully. "Be a little more careful next time with these enchanted flowers. They're a lot different from the muggle ones,"

Alondra nodded and held her hand to her. "I will, I promise."

"Good. So, it's getting dark and I'm sure you're party will end soon, so maybe we should head back," Cedric said thoughtfully and Alondra smiled.

"You're right. Walk with me?" Alondra asked softly. Cedric looked to her and smiled handsomely.

"I'd love to," He replied and Alondra giggled as she slipped her small delicate hand into Cedric's warm larger one and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower together.

Where they had stood, moments before, only a pink tulip lay with a single thorn draped in rich red blood. A large pale hand picked it up and held it closely. A malicious grin adorned the cold, yet handsome face.

"More competition for you heart I see, Mariana. No matter, I'll just have to dispose of him as well," Tom said steadily and his cold laugh echoed about him.

Away from him and up the stairs of Gryffindor Tower, Alondra and Cedric were telling jokes and holding hands all through out.

"So, how do I say happy birthday in spanish?" Cedric asked curiously.

Alondra giggled merrily. "It's 'Feliz cumpleaños'," She told him slowly.

"Well, then, 'Feliz Cumpleaños, Allie'." Cedric pronounced as he laughed at himself.

"Gracias, Ced," Alondra replied and squeezed his hand softly. As a soft breeze flew around them and a soft voice called out to Alondra,

"Reveal to him your fears, despite the consequences. Let Fate step in, Alondra. Blessed be,"

"Grandmama," Alondra murmured suddenly. Cedric turned to face her.

"You ok, Allie?" He asked once more.

Alondra looked up at Cedric, his hazel-grey eyes full of genuine care and concern, his handsome features illuminated by the hazy cast of the setting sun. Her heart began it's familiar loud pounding whenever Cedric was around her and shivers ran through her. A sudden spark sprung forth from their linked hands and they gasped in unison, but never letting go.

"So mode it be," Alondra found herself saying.

"Beg pardon?" Cedric asked confused.

Alondra smiled and reached up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I said, Happy Birthday to me!"

Cedric grinned. "Yea, Happy 12th Birthday to you, Allie,"

**Chapter 126: Sebastian Stirling**

"Your move," Draco sighed as he sat back against the comfort of the emerald green couch. The Slytherin Dungeons were relatively silent and empty, save for Sebastian and Draco who sat in front of the roaring fire enjoying a game of Wizard's Chess.

Sebastian yawned and moved his knight over three squares to the right and one square up. "Remind me again, why are we playing this boring game?"

"It's either this or having to deal with all those Ravenclaws in the library," Draco replied lazily as he took one of Sebastian's pawns. "Your move again."

Sebastian scowled. "You're cheating! That was an illegal move!"

Draco let out a yawn of his own and shook his head at his friend. "Maybe if you were actually paying attention, you'd see that move was perfectly fair and obvious for me to make."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Fine. Have it your way, Malfoy," He agreed reluctantly, but grinned when he managed to capture one of Draco's own pawns.

"Oh, it's a Tie!" a familiar high pitched and nasally voice exclaimed from close by. Sebastian and Draco turned to see Pansy Parkinson standing with her hands on her hips, looking to them with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Pansy," Sebastian greeted her with a wink and a smile. Pansy giggled happily and a faint blush came to her cheeks. Sebastian turned to look at Draco with a smug grin on his face. Draco pretended to gag at Sebastian's obnoxious behaviour towards their female house mate.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked with exasperation in his voice.

Pansy looked to Draco with a pouty lower lip. "I didn't mean to intrude, Draco. I simply got bored with the gossip up in the dorms with the girls and decided to come down here and see what you two were up to," she replied as her gaze shifted back to Sebastian.

"Well, I'm sorry you weren't having any fun up there. Maybe you'd enjoy yourself more down here? I'd much rather play Chess with you, Pansy," Sebastian told her as he motioned for her to sit next to him. "Draco likes to cheat," He added with an innocent smile at Draco's annoyed expression.

Draco rolled his eyes at both Sebastian and his companion. "You're still not done losing to me, Stirling. Maybe you should concern yourself with that before other things."

Sebastian exhaled heavily. "Pardon? Who's losing to whom?"

Pansy bit her lip as she looked between the two boys. "Maybe Draco's right, Sebastian. You two finish your game, I'm sorry for interrupting again,"

"You don't have to leave, Pansy. Draco's just being a prat," Sebastian assured her through gritted teeth.

Pansy shook her head and smiled sweetly at the brown haired boy. "It's fine, Sebastian, really. Tell you what, when you finish this game come look for me at the library. We can play then,"

Sebastian shrugged and grinned. "Fine. We don't have to play chess afterward; we can play something else,"

Pansy giggled loudly once more and waved her index finger at Sebastian playfully. "You are such a flirt, Sebastian," She told him and then looked to Draco who looked bored with topic at hand. "I'll see you later then. Bye Draco,"

Sebastian waved and watched as she hurried out of the common room with her dark pony tail bouncing after her.

"And what was that all about, Stirling?" Draco questioned, though not really caring about the answer. "Going after Pansy now?"

Sebastian laughed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, if you're so concerned about what I do with Pansy, why didn't you stop me or put your two cents in? Or maybe you haven't noticed the opposite sex yet?"

Draco rolled his eyes again and smirked. "Oh I've noticed the opposite sex, but I prefer my women attractive. That's also why I didn't say anything when she was here."

Sebastian smirked. "So you obviously need to get your eyes checked or have Harry Potter loan you his glasses. Pansy is attractive! Not to mention the only suitable girl in Hogwarts for any of us. Or have you forgotten that detail? Slytherin's go with Slytherin's, those are the rules. I'm sure your daddy dearest has reminded you more than once,"

"My father might find her suitable, but he wouldn't have to snog her. " Draco laughed. "I prefer someone a bit more pleasing to the eye myself." Draco looked his friend up and down before continuing. "I can see you would settle for anything though."

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy! I don't settle for just anything, I follow orders. Something I'm sure you never do and besides, if I didn't follow orders...well, let's not get into that," Sebastian retorted curtly.

Draco raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh do go on. If you didn't follow orders you would what? Run off and find your little mudblood?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes angrily. "Well you know you hit a nerve whenever you bad mouth Alondra, Draco. What's new about that? Frankly, that argument is getting old." Sebastian shrugged coolly and went to play with a chess piece between his fingers, pondering his next words. "But I got a new argument for you. I'm dying to know, about this one. Would I hit a nerve if I were to talk about your little princess?" He countered with a proud and scheming grin as he slammed his queen down on the board casually.

Draco stared bewildered for a moment before he could regain his composure. Looking down the chessboard he saw that Sebastian was making a play for his king. "I have no idea what you're on about." he responded quickly and quietly. His eyes didn't look back up from the board.

"Ha! I think you know very well, what I'm on about. You know 'De Nile' isn't just a river in Egypt. Speak up, Drake. It seems to me, you're afraid of revealing this mystery girl's identity. Don't tell me she's...Merlin forbid! A mudblood!" Sebastian piped up with an expression of mock shock.

Draco flared in anger, his grey eyes piercing into Sebastian like daggers. He sprang from his chair and loomed over Sebastian with frightening terror. "How dare you! I would **never** be attracted to a mudblood!"

Sebastian yawned lazily. He rose to his feet and coolly smoothed out his robes. He looked down at the shorter boy and folded his arms over his chest with an innocent smile. "Oh, Draco, Draco, Draco. You forget I'm not one of your cronies. You don't intimidate me in the least. But it seems to me that I have struck a nerve. So enlighten me, why the anonymity with this girl, oh forgive me-'Princess'. Don't tell me she's a Hufflepuff!" He laughed loudly as he distinctly wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

With a hateful glare Draco raised his chin to look into Sebastian's eyes. "You know nothing about me, Stirling. You most certainly don't know anything about my love life. I warn you now, you're treading on dangerous ground. I would watch my step if I were you."

Sebastian chuckled and patted Draco's shoulder. "You should know that your threats mean nothing to me, Drake. I can tread wherever I please, oh and the step has been watched. You certainly have no trouble prancing in on my affairs. I just think it's time I return the favour. Whether you like it or not,"

Sebastian sighed dramatically and went to sit back down on the couch. "Check mate!" He announced arrogantly as he looked up to a glaring Draco. "Oh, don't take it so hard, Draco. If you wanted me off your back, you'd give me hint as to who she is! Oh, but wait, there's a problem isn't there? She must not fancy you at all. Probably doesn't even know you exist," He wondered aloud to taunt his friend.

He mocked a stab to the heart. "How tragic! You're disappointing me. You're a Slytherin, man! Wooing her, whoever she might be, should be easy. Unless you're not man enough," He laughed.

Draco regained his composure and calmed his demeanour before settling his eyes back on Sebastian. "I am a Slytherin" he said smugly as he smirked and a flash of something passed over his eyes. "And I'm more than man enough to get any girl I want. As to this princess, I think you've been hearing things Stirling, really should have that looked at." With that Draco settled down in his chair once again facing Sebastian. "Even if I did have a mystery girl," he began to remark off handily, "she would be far better than Pansy Parkinson, I can tell you that for sure."

Sebastian smiled and shrugged. "I think not. By your paranoid reactions I think she's probably no better than Millicent Bullstrode. If she were better than Pansy, wouldn't you want to show her off?"

Looking over at Sebastian with cool eyes Draco laughed. "I never said there was a girl, just that if there was one she would better than Pansy Parkinson. Again, your hearing seems to be failing you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, keep playing the denial game with me, Drake. I really don't mind at all, I'll figure it out eventually. I just hope you prove me wrong," He reached for his wand and enchanted the pieces to line up neatly for a new game. "Another round? Or can I go and play with Pansy with no further interrogations of...jealousy?" He joked with a chuckle.

Shaking his head Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, run off and be with your Pansy. I have better things to do with my time than talk to half deaf prats."

Sebastian winked. "I'll let that one pass. I have to deal with a half blind prat as well. I feel your pain. Tell you what, if I see Harry Potter while on my outing I'll snatch his glasses away and hand them oh so graciously to you my dear friend. Aren't I a true mate?" Sebastian added as he rose to his feet and with a mock bow disappeared out of the common room.

Looking to the fire Draco cursed himself for getting so upset at Sebastian's jabs. "He doesn't know anything about me. Why did I let him get to me so badly?" Resting back into the chair more deeply he continued to yell at himself. Finally finishing with his self-verbal abuse he sighed. "At least he didn't get me to talk about her. I would like to have shown him a thing or two about beauty." He laughed harshly. "He thinks Pansy can stand up to her? But I wolln't give him the satisfaction of knowing about her, she's mine. My little princess, and I wolln't share her with anyone." Taking in a long deep breath, Draco blew it out slowly. "I'm half way there, she likes the present I got her. If she likes that she'll like me."

Sebastian stifled a loud holler. "This kid just doesn't get it! Did he really think I'd just up and leave without casually hiding in the shadows to hear any of his last comments? I mean that's how I found out about this in the first place. Rookies!" He shook his head and clapped his hands together menacingly.

"Present, huh? Thanks for the heads up, Drake. Like the muggle detectives always say, 'Touch Down!'" Sebastian cheered to himself as he finally exited out the portrait hole, with a proud stride, to his destination.

**Chapter 127: Cassandra Serenity**

Cassandra sat in the library along with a few of her friends studying. Finals would soon be coming and though she wanted to do well she really wasn't in the mood to study right now. Today was a beautiful day and no matter how many times she had opened her History of Magic book she couldn't bring herself to read it. Alondra, Magenta, Daniel, Holly and Neville were all with her in the library appearing to be in much the same state she was in. How could someone be expected to study when it was such a nice day outside? Shutting her book once again Cassandra heaved a heavy sigh and dropped her head down into her folded arms.

"I just can't do it," she mumbled from under her folded arms.

Slamming a book closed Daniel agreed. "Where's got to be something better to do today."

"I think anything would be better than this" Magenta added in while closing her book as well.

Neville had been up getting a new book when he came back to the table panting a bit hard. Cassandra looked up from her arms and gave him a soft smile. Neville was a good guy who, though shy, was a great friend. However, right now he looked pale and Cassandra wondered what had happen. The rest of the table looked up at him with the same worry that was evident on Cassandra's face.

"What's wrong Neville?" she asked in a very concerned tone.

He could only shake his head at first, as if that was a way of communicating what he was thinking. After a few ragged breaths he seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still rather pale.

"Malfoy" he said with a trembling voice. The entire table seemed to stiffen at the name. "He says that Harry's got a dragon, a real dragon," if it was possible Neville's face paled even more. "He said that Harry's going to try and give it away to someone and he was going to make sure that Harry got in trouble for it."

There was a soft murmur from the table as they all thought about what Neville had told them. How on earth could Harry have gotten a dragon? The only dragons in England were wild, as most dragons all over the world were. Draco had to be putting someone on.

"But he can't have a dragon" Cassandra said after a moment and all eyes fell on her. "All the dragons in England are wild."

Looking around Cassandra realized that most of her friends had no idea what she was talking about. All of them were from America, expect for Neville, Holly, and herself. Perhaps they had more dragons over there then they did here in England she really wasn't sure.

"If you don't have too many dragons here then Malfoy is setting us up" Magenta said "or setting Harry up."

Alondra looked pensive for a moment before speaking. "Well what should we do?"

"We should warn Harry that Malfoy's planning something" Daniel looked over to Neville with a determined face. "Did Malfreak say anything else?"

Neville seemed to be thinking for a moment or two before he finally looked up to meet Daniel's eyes. Cassandra could tell that he was apprehensive about going up against Malfoy. Why shouldn't he be? Malfoy did everything in his power to intimidate Neville and push him around. Cassandra wouldn't be surprised if Neville was terrified of Malfoy.

"H-he said" Neville took a long calming breath before beginning again. "He said that Harry was going to be up in the astronomy tower tonight at midnight to get rid of the dragon."

"I guess we should go up there tonight and make sure Malfoy doesn't get Harry into any trouble then" Alondra said in a firm voice.

The group all nodded their heads in agreement. They would wait till tonight and go to check on Harry to make sure he didn't get in trouble. Even Neville had a determination in his eyes that Cassandra hadn't seen before. Perhaps there was more to Neville than she had once thought.

The day seemed to drag on, only making it more difficult to concentrate as they waited for night to fall. But finally it did fall and the group of six gathered in the common room before leaving for the tower. Looking around Cassandra could see many different looks on each of their faces.

Alondra was as pretty as ever with her hair pulled back away from her face. Wearing a mocha colored shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Cassandra marvelled at how she always looked so pretty even with little sleep.

Magenta was looking beautiful as well. She had on a black tee shirt and black jeans. Her wand stuck carelessly out of her back pocket while she chatted with Alondra in an animated conversation.

Holly had always been a quiet person, at least around most people she was. Cassandra could still remember the first time they had really spoken. It had taken nearly most of the year before Holly had warmed up to some of her fellow Gryffindor's, but when she did Cassandra had found that she was a sweet girl.

Neville was looking a bit scared and she tried to give him a reassuring smile. He gave a small smile in return, but the look of dread on his face didn't seem to dissipate at all. He was sitting in one of the large armchairs by the fire, his hands holding in on themselves as he nervously looked around.

It was Daniel who surprised Cassandra the most. He was looking as he always did with his dark hair pulled back in a pony tail. Wearing black slacks and one of the darker colored shirts her grandmum had sent him for Christmas. It was the look on his face, however, that was out of place. He looked concerned.

Cassandra remembered that he had been in a lot of trouble earlier in the year when he had gone into the third floor corridor. Professor McGonagall had given him detention for some time and it was only the rescue of Ray that had put a stop to his early morning wood cutting sessions. She could only guess that he was a little afraid of getting into more trouble. Who wouldn't be really?

Walking over to where Daniel was Cassandra gave him a soft smile. He looked like he could use one right now. It seemed to help, but only a little. "You don't have to go you know?" she said in a soft tone so that the others couldn't over hear her.

Daniel's expression changed almost instantly. He went from looking a bit apprehensive to being completely shocked. "What?" he started before shaking his head slightly. "I'm going" he finished in a firm tone.

"I know you don't want to get into more trouble with McGonagall" Cassandra tried again. "You don't need to go with us."

A look in his eyes told her that she would be hard pressed to get him to stay behind.

"Um…" Cassandra tried to chose her words very carefully right now. "Then be our look out." The sharpness in Daniel's eyes seemed too soft a bit at that idea so Cassandra continued. "You could keep an eye out for us from a bit farther away. That way we could know if someone was coming."

Daniel really seemed to like this idea as he visibly relaxed. It wasn't until he did so that Cassandra noticed he had been holding his shouldered taut and his back too straight. Now he looked normal and more at ease.

"Alright" he finally said after some reflection. "You guys need someone to watch out for you anyways."

"And if we get caught you can get back here" she added in an even softer tone.

Daniel didn't say a word, but only lightly nodded his head. Cassandra was grateful that he would listen to her about something like this. She knew it was hard for him to admit when he was in trouble.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Alondra asked as she joined Daniel and Cassandra. Magenta, Holly, and Neville were right behind her.

"Yeah" Cassandra agreed with a nod of her head. For a moment Cassandra thought about casting the Disillusionment Charm on everyone so they could move through the castle a bit freer, but then she decided she really didn't want everyone knowing about her abilities just yet. "Daniel is going to be our look out" she said instead as they all moved out of the portal.

As the group came out of the portal Cassandra was surprised to see that Ray was running up to them. Her face was flush and she was gasping for air. Once she reached the portal she had to lay a hand on the wall and steady herself. Breathing heavily as she gulped down the warm late spring air. When she had finally gotten enough air into her lungs she looked up at the small group of Gryffindor's a panicked expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" Magenta demanded at once.

"Malfoy…" she said through her ragged breaths. "He's going to get Harry."

The group relaxed as whole with a sigh. "We know," Alondra said while smiling at her friend, "Neville over heard Malfoy earlier. We're going up there now to make sure he's ok."

A look of relief washed over Ray as she gave the group a soft smile for the first time. "Oh I'm so glad to hear that."

"Want to come with us?" Cassandra asked to their new friend.

"Yeah," Ray replied, "I'd like that."

The group of Gryffindor's, as well as their Slytherin friend, began their journey up to the astronomy tower. Daniel stayed behind on the lower floor as the rest of the group made their up to the final floor to the astronomy tower. Everyone was keeping their eyes open for Draco or Harry, but as of yet they hadn't seen anyone. The walk up was easy enough and they still hadn't seen anyone when they reached the tower. Deciding that they might find Harry better if they split up Magenta and Ray went down to where Daniel was waiting, to see if he had seen anything yet. Alondra and a some what frightened Neville went to the right while Holly and Cassandra went to the left.

It was very dark by now, with the half moon already at its apex, when Cassandra heard a soft noise. Someone was coming towards them. The footsteps sounded off the stone very quietly, but only grew in volume as they grew closer. There was nowhere to run or hide that she could see. They were going to be caught and that was that.

Trying to slink into the shadows, and wishing she hadn't been so selfish about her magic, Cassandra watched as Filch, Harry and Hermione came into view. The wicked glow in Filch's eyes told her that she, along with the rest of them, was in more trouble than she could imagine.

"Well, well, well" Filch droned, "More little students out of bed."

The pleasure he was taking in this was far too much Cassandra decided. He would probably take pleasure in his own mother getting in trouble she thought as she, Harry, Hermione, and Holly where lead down to Professor McGonagall's office on the first floor.

Once they reached the office they were told to sit and wait for the Professor. A twisting knot formed in Cassandra's stomach as she waited for the inevitable. The only good thing had been that none of her other friends had been caught as well. That thought, however, was dashed as soon as she saw Professor McGonagall return with Neville and Alondra by her side.

If Filch's face had been covered in a wicked glow then Professor McGonagall's was covered in mask of fury. Cassandra couldn't remember a time she had seen the Professor looking so mad and secretly she wished she never would again. Her stare was piercing and cut through Cassandra with much unneeded force.

"I would never have believed it from any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves._"

The knot which had formed in Cassandra's stomach was now like a dead weight pulling her down. The sharp words from the Professor were harsh and though she knew that she deserved them for breaking the rules, Cassandra couldn't help, but think it was done for the right reasons.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him as well as some of his fellow Slytherin's. I suppose you think it's funny that some of your fellow Gryffindor's here heard the story and believe it, too?"

For moment Cassandra wondered if that is all it had been. Was it really just a prank to get Malfoy in trouble? Had Harry really set them up? The look on Harry's face told her that it couldn't be. He was looking at all of them with such apologetic eyes that Cassandra couldn't believe that he had done this on purpose.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Nine students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, and you, Miss Bracho, I thought both of you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter and Miss Serenity, I thought Gryffindor meant more to both of you than this. All six of you will be receive detention – yes, both of you too," Professor McGonagall had looked at Neville and Holly. "_Nothing_ gives any of you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous – and thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

Cassandra heaved a heavy sigh once again. That would make them lose the house lead for sure.

"_Thirty_" Harry gasped.

"Thirty points _each_," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

The words settled over Cassandra like a thick blanket, muffling out the rest of the world. That was one hundred and eighty points total they had lost for Gryffindor. The shame of it made Cassandra want to cry. How could they have done something so wrong, but it had felt like the right thing to do? Listening to the pleas of her fellow students Cassandra could only look down at her folded hands which lay in her lap. Gryffindor would never make up the points they had lost. They were never going to be able to take back the lead from Slytherin. All hope was lost.

"Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

With heavy hearts the six Gryffindor's climbed the steps back to the seventh floor. Each of them knowing that tomorrow would be a hard day to face. Seeing the Gryffindor house glass with so few points would hurt without measure.

**Chapter 128: Rachael Jones & Magenta Coldren**

Ray ran, she ran like her life depended on it towards the Gryffindor common room. Every step she took she was grateful for all of the early morning running she had been doing. As she neared the common room portrait she noticed that a group of Gryffindor's were coming through it.

Coming to a stop in front of the group Ray noticed that it was her friends. She rested one hand on the wall and tried to get her breath back. Running up stairs wasn't in her normal training exercise.

"Malfoy…" she said through her ragged breaths. "He's going to get Harry."

Ray noticed the group seemed to relax as whole with a sigh. "We know," Alondra said while smiling at her friend, "Neville over heard Malfoy earlier. We're going up there now to make sure he's ok."

Ray felt a look of relief washed over herself and she gave the group a soft smile for the first time. "Oh I'm so glad to hear that."

"Want to come with us?" Cassandra asked to their new friend.

"Yeah," Ray replied, "I'd like that."

Sometime later, they broke up into groups. Ray was pared with Magenta who looked to be as apprehensive as Ray was herself.

"How about we look between here and the Slytherin common room," said Magenta, Ray answered in a silent nod. The two girls walked in silence sticking to the shadows keeping one eye out for Malfoy and one eye out for teachers and Flitch.

"My Aunt Viv is going to kill me if were caught," said Magenta suddenly, as if just realising the dangers of sneaking around the school.

"Do you want to head back then?" asked Ray

"No, no, lets keep going, but be extra careful," Magenta added.

A few minutes later, they head something that made them stop in their tracks. It was the sound of Filtch's cat, with the quiet echoing footsteps of Filtch following. Both girls froze, if they were found, they would be in deep trouble, both by their head of houses, and would end up in some nasty form of detention with Filtch.

A few minutes later they heard the sounds of a group of people being caught and they knew then that it was their friends. Breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't them, the two girls realised that they both still had to get back to their appropriate dorm rooms.

"Do we split up now, or do you want me to walk you back," asked Ray.

"How about we head to the great hall and split up from there?" answered Magenta.

The girls slowly headed towards the great hall, making extra sure that they were being as silent as possible. Just as they reached the hall Ray pushed Magenta up against the wall in a dark corner.

"Shhh, someone is coming," she said, it was too late within seconds Professor Snape rounded on the two girls.

"Miss Jones, Miss Cauldron… I had heard that there were first year students out of bed tonight, I didn't however expect to see one of my own students out of bed," he said poignantly, Ray looked away feeling ashamed.

"Follow me," he said, turning on the balls of his feel, his robes flying.

The two girls followed in silence, heads hanging in resignation to their current situation. Soon enough they arrived at Professor Snape's office, Ray knew then and their that this want going to be a nice visit.

"Sit," he commanded, "tell me, why would two first year students be up and about the castle well after curfew? Why were they separated from their friends?"

"I'm sorry Sir, Malfoy was going to get them into trouble, I had to warn them," said Ray quickly.

"Did it not occur to you to come to me, and let me know?" he asked, "I know all about why Mr Malfoy was out of bed tonight, he and the rest of the Gryffindor's," he spat the word, "have already been punished. Tell me, why shouldn't I subject you both to the same fate as them?"

Ray hung her head, she knew any punishment that Severus dolled out was well deserved, so she decided to be honest with him.

"You shouldn't Sir, we deserve anything that you decide for us." Severus understood what Ray had meant, he understood that she knew she was in the wrong, and would accept any punishment that he gave her.

Magenta however was having a completely different reaction, her jaw was open, hardly believing what Ray had just said, who knew the type of punishment that Snape would give them now, she almost wished that she had been caught with the other group.

"Professor, this is a TOTAL injustice. I mean, listen, I GET that we're not in the States or anything, but, come on, it's the 20th century! We weren't doing anything but being out of bed! That's not a major discretion, so, on the grounds that we haven't really..." Magenta was interrupted.

"Miss Coldren, you will take whatever punishment I give you and be grateful you are not with your little Gryffindor friends."

"But..."

"You will both have detention, on the 11th, you will report to Crucheck in the kitchens after dinner," said Professor Snape to the girl, "You will be assisting the House Elves clean up after dinner." Both girls nodded the heads in resignation of their fate.

"Miss Jones, you are close enough to the common room you can see yourself back, Miss Cauldron, I will see you back to the Gryffindor common room."

'Its amazing what a difference three days can make' Severus though as he watched Ray sleep. It was becoming habit for him now. Minerva had approached him a few days ago, about his odd relationship with the small girl. She hadn't been worried that something untoward was going on, more out of concern for the girl not experiencing life as a normal Hogwarts student.

_"Severus, I'm just worried that you are protecting her from things that she needs to experience. If you heal every scratch she gets then how will she learn to stand on her own two feet," the Gryffindor Head of House commented._

_"Minerva, when you have a student that is shunned, bullied, beaten up by the whole house, then you can tell me what and what not to do with my students. Ray will learn to stand on her own two feet. Although I would like her to come to me with any injuries she sustains she does not, in our tutoring sessions I approach her about it," said Severus adamantly._

_"I am just trying to look out for the student body Severus, it is not healthy for you to become as attached as you are," answered Minerva, "I don't want to see you hurt, Ray reminds me of another Red head I remember."_

_"I can look after myself Minerva," he answered, "but I thank you for your concern." _

He hadn't thought of her in years, the more he looked at Ray the more he could see similarities, but he knew that she wasn't the reason he was looking out for Ray, there was something more there, he just couldn't place it.

_Ray jumped up from the Gryffindor where she had been having dinner and ran blindly through halls heading towards the dungeons tears streaming down her face, the letter she had received clutched in a vice like grip in her hand._

_Reaching the Slytherin Common Room portrait she shouted the password and continued through the common room and into her dorm room, flinging herself face down onto her bed she cried, refusing to believe the harsh words her father had told her._

_She cried not hearing the door open, not hearing the footsteps coming towards her, not knowing anything until she felt the tentative touch of a hand on her back. Jumping at the touch she swiped the backs of her hands across her eyes, wiping the tears away and sat up._

_A gentle finger reached up and tilted her chin up, finally putting a face to the gently ministrations, she saw it was Severus. Once again she flung herself forward and hugged the man, crying even harder now than before, someone did care, someone did accept her._

_"What's the matter Ray?" asked Severus gently, rubbing the girls back in hopefully a soothing manor, it had been over twenty years since he had had to comfort a crying girl._

_"…" Ray hysterically gulped in air, she couldn't speak she was past talking, she just cried even harder._

_"What ever it is Ray we will fix it, I promise," he said, standing up and cradling the crying girl in his arms. He wondered how he was going to get back through the now crowded common room._

_Shaking his head at himself, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and Ray and carefully walking back through the common room trying not to draw attention to himself._

_After arriving at his quarters, he removed the disillusionment charm and carefully lowered the two of them onto the lounge suite._

_"Ray?" he asked gently, "Can you tell me what's wrong now? What made you so upset?"_

_"Dad," was her empty answer, Severus shivered at the tone._

_"What about him?" he prompted._

_"I… I can't…" she mumbled handing Severus the letter that was now rather crinkled._

_Rachael Jones,_

_I have received a letter from your headmaster today. I would like for you to remind your school that I am no longer the one to contact in these matters. I have washed my hands of you and will not be disturbed by these matters any longer. You are not my concern and they would do best to send a letter to someone who cares._

_As to your actions, I find my disappointment for you even greater than before. You are no daughter of mine. Feel lucky that your doddering old grandmother will have you because I am sure no one else would. _

_I do not wish to be bothered by any more matters concerned with you. Make sure that I am not._

_Henry._

Severus looked at the letter in his hand again. Why did Albus have to send her father of all people a letter in regards to the fight, as her father pointed out it should have gone to her grandmother, she was after all the girls school guardian.

It had taken him well over an hour to calm the upset girl; the last time he had seen someone so upset by a letter it was when he was in school.

Getting up from his chair he walked over to the sleeping girl, leaning over he kissed her on the forehead, and whispered to her that he was going to see Dumbledore.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered, still half asleep.

"I need to speak to him, I will be back shortly," he answered, picking the sleeping girl up and carrying her to his bed, laying her down and kissing her forehead again murmuring a command to 'sleep' before leaving his quarters.

"Albus how could you," Severus said sitting down opposite the headmaster, the normal pleasantries had been exchanged and before the headmaster could get carried away, Severus steered the conversation in the direction he wanted it to go in.

"What ever are you talking about Severus," Albus answered, eyes twinkling madly. He had never know Severus to get emotionally attached to one of his students, but the small red haired Slytherin seemed to slip under his defences.

"You now exactly what I mean, don't think I'm not fooled by your act," Severus answered frustrated, Albus was one of the only people that his sneers and tone of voice wouldn't work on. "Why did you send the letter to Miss Jones father, not her guardian, why?"

"Her father is her legal guardian Severus, he had a right to know," answered Albus.

"He is not Albus, he has rejected her, Ray's grandmother is now her school and legal guardian," answered Severus, not releasing that he had used her first name.

"I realise that Severus, but as her father, he has a right to know what happens with his daughter, not every little thing, but the big things he does," answered Albus, his smile fading when Severus shoved a letter under his nose and demanded that he read it.

After reading the letter and re reading it, Albus handed the letter back to Severus. "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't realise it was this bad,"

"Do you know what this kind of letter can do to a child Albus, this isn't the first one she has received, each letter kills something inside of you, with each one, it breaks a little more, and then when there is nothing good left, look what happens, something dark and evil comes and fills its place, I wont let that happen to Ray!" Severus stated, getting up and storming out of the room.

Severus stalked back to his quarters; removing house points from everyone he met along the way. Several students also received detention for no reason at all, other than being in his way, his only focus was on getting back to Ray and making sure she didn't end up following his footsteps.

Reaching his quarters, he walked to one of his bookshelfs and removed a dark arts potion book, waving his wand over it; he removed the protection charms and opened the book, removing a few sheets of parchment. Quickly scanning the parchment, he made sure he had the correct ones, and then headed into his bedroom to check on the sleeping girl in his bed.

"I'm back Ray," he said gently sitting down on the bed, gently waking the girl.

"Sev?" Ray asked in barley a whisper.

"Ray I want you to listen to me," Severus said. "I'm sure you want to forget that anything happened today, I'm sure you don't want to remember your fathers harsh words, but you need to, the more you understand that you have done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve the treatment, the happier your life will be," he said handing the parchment he had retrieved to Ray.

"What's this Severus?" she asked.

"These are some letters from my father when I was in school, you need to know that your not alone, and you need to know the consequences of listening to your fathers words, I will not let you end up like me," he said.

Ray looked down at the parchment, and started reading…

_Severus, _

_I have recently been informed of an incident at your school in which you were made the target of a prank. I am truly disgraced that my son could be gotten the better of by a group of Gryffindor's. Not only by Gryffindor's, but by one of the Potters. I can see any faith I might have had in you has been misplaced. You had better make up for this blemish you have put on the family name of Snape._

_Do not expect to find a home waiting for you once you have gotten done with your studies this year. Once you have graduated this year you will no longer be my responsibility. That means that you will not find any assistance from me what so ever._

_Adrianus Snape_

_Severus,_

_Your mother tells me that you are proud of your last scores in Potions, however, I have learned from your head of house that you were not the highest score in the class. You still have not given pride to the name Snape, even after two years at Hogwarts. Can I expect nothing from you, but disappointment? _

_Because of your inability to gain status either academically or with Quidditch I will be hiring a tutor for you over your summer holiday. I do not want to hear about visiting any of the people you have called your friends. They are beneath a Snape and I will not allow you to socialize with them. Instead you will send your holiday with Professor Shadowbend. She will drill into you some of the finer points of spell work that seemed to have escaped you while away at school._

_Do not disappoint me again._

_Adrianus Snape _

_Severus,_

_How dare you sully the name of Snape by being seen with that filthy mudblood! You will be severally punished for this act of sabotage to the respected name of Snape. There will be nothing to save you this time, your mother is no longer around to protect you from your own stupidity!_

_Mark my words, you will pay for this misstep._

_Adrianus Snape _

By the time Ray had finished reading the letters, she had tears streaming down her face again, how could anyone treat her Severus like that, she had read about many of the events that the letters related to in his journal that he had given her, but to hear his fathers reactions.

"I'm soo sorry Sev," she sobbed pulling him into a hug, "thank you for sharing them with me, I don't feel so alone anymore," she said.

"Remember Ray, I am here whenever you want or need me, for any reason," replied Severus, rubbing the girls back. "Anytime,"

The week following the incident, things did not go well. Harry bore most of the brunt of the point loss, but the others had just as bad of a time with it. No one would even look at Cassandra, or Alondra. Oliver and the rest of the team had made their opinions quite clear. Magenta was entirely ignored, Daniel was often shoved a bit during practice, and no one would call Harry by name. Ray had retreated to walking with the Gryffindor's between all classes, in case there was any hostility towards her from other Slytherin's, no one wanted a repeat of the January incident.

One morning, as she sat at the Gryffindor table, a small, red envelope came to Magenta. She felt her skin go icy.

"Magenta, that's a howler!" Daniel piped form beside her.

"She knows that already, you dope!" said Ron. Magenta tremblingly picked up the envelope, it was quivering now.

"Just open it, Magenta." Said Neville. "It'll be worse if you don't."

Slowly, Magenta began to open it, but the thing had its own ideas. It flew from Magenta's grasp and became the scariest looking mouth she had ever seen. From it, her aunt's voice spewed the following.

_"MAGENTA LILLITH BELLONA COLDREN, WHAT IN THE GODDESSES WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED! I HOPE THEY GAVE YOU A GOOD SENTENCE, MISSY, BUT EVEN SO, IT WILL BE NOTHING TO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT. I FOUND OUT ABOUT THE FIGHT YOU WERE IN AS WELL, MAGENTA, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED, FROM WHAT I HEARD YOU WERE! IF YOU DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID AGAIN, YOU CAN BE ASSURED, YOU WILL NOT BE RETURNING TO HOGWARTS NEXT YEAR!"_

Finally, it was over. The envelope ripped itself to shreds. Magenta sat, dumbfounded, until it was time for the first class of the day.

**Chapter 129: Daniel Smith**

The sky was grey and malevolent as three young Gryffindor's made their way past the Quidditch Pitch, where they had been playing hide and seek in the stands. They did not normally spend their leisure time so far from the school, but things had been difficult for the two girls present. Due to their transgression, Gryffindor was out of the running for the house cup, and Slytherin was poised to take it again. As a result, they were in disgrace with their housemates. Magenta had even received a Howler, not entirely unlike the one that had gone off in Daniel's face the previous year.

Daniel himself had taken some static because he stood by the offenders in question, though not a lot. His friends had agreed not to reveal that he had been along on the illicit mission, as another thirty-point subtraction would send Gryffindor into the single digits. However, it was not his style to turn against his friends, especially since he had been involved in the same scheme. He had only escaped trouble himself by a twist of fate: he had been on lookout duty some distance away, and Filch had approached his comrades from a different direction, allowing him to escape undetected.

It had been a fun way to spend a couple hours, frolicking about the stands with no one glaring at them. However, dinner would be served soon, and Daniel (like most of his sex) tended to plan his life around his stomach. He could not comprehend the idea of skipping breakfast, and if he missed lunch, he made up for it at dinner. And he rarely let a night go by without resorting to his stash of chocolate frogs and other confections.

As they stepped out, all three of them were suddenly lashed by wind. The pitch was surrounded by forty-foot stands and sixty-foot towers, which provided a natural windbreak. But it was a good 35 miles per hour, probably gusting to 60. The trees in the distance were waving madly, back and forth, trunks creaking and twigs breaking away.

"Whoa," Daniel said, his hair whipping around his head in a brown cloud. "When did this start?"

"They were predicting a storm tonight," Alondra responded. "I guess it showed up early." Wizarding methods of weather prediction were somewhat more accurate than muggle methods, but it remained an inexact science.

"I felt a raindrop," Magenta said.

"Me too," Alondra replied. "No, two. And there's another one."

"I think we should head for the castle," Magenta said. "Like, now."

"Yeah. Which way is it?" Daniel queried. The Hogwarts grounds were over a mile across, and they were a good ways from the building.

"That way," Alondra said, pointing. Sure enough, the huge structure was visible, lights aglow in many of its windows. "Ouch! It's getting rainier!"

"No, really?" Daniel said. A dozen raindrops had just slammed into him like a barrage of machine gun bullets.

"Let's go!" Magenta ran straight toward the castle as the clouds overhead opened up, and bucketfuls of water came down on them.

In clear weather, Daniel could do a seven-minute mile if he wasn't running into a high wind, and Magenta wasn't all that much slower. Alondra was not quite as athletic, though, so the other two had to slow down to match pace with her. "Just run on ahead, you two. I'm fine," she said. Both her friends ignored her, and she realized there was no point in exhorting them further. The three of them charged toward the castle, but the ground was already turning muddy, and Alondra took a misstep. _"Aaaargh!"_ she bellowed as her ankle twisted and she fell into the muddy patch.

Daniel swore as he skidded to a stop, kicking up a plume of mud. "Allie, you OK?"

"My... my ankle. I twisted it," Alondra reported. _"Ouch!"_ she added as she joggled the hurt joint.

"Can you walk on it?" Magenta wanted to know.

Alondra tried, but would have collapsed had Magenta not caught her. "No. Ow ow ow. I think it's broken."

"How far to the castle?" Daniel queried.

"Too far," Magenta said. Together, they could have carried their friend through calm weather. But a good few hundred yards, through gale-force wind and a torrential rainstorm, lugging a 110-pound body, was beyond their ability.

"Look!" Alondra said. Thirty yards distant was Hagrid's gargantuan hut. The windows were dark, but it was shelter.

"Excellent," Daniel said. He wasn't as tight with Hagrid as Harry and Ron were, but he had joined them for a visit or two. Hagrid liked him because he could actually share a meal with him: Dan was one of the few people they knew who could stomach a stoat sandwich. "Let's go."

It took them a good couple of minutes to get Alondra there, and by then they were all drenched to the skin. The good side of it was that Alondra had been cleansed of most of the mud on her. Daniel frantically beat on the door. "Hagrid!" Silence answered back. He beat harder. _"HAGRID!"_

"He may not be home," Alondra said. Adrip with muddy water and shivering uncontrollably, she looked very pathetic.

Magenta swore. "Well, we can't sit out here." She pulled her wand and jabbed it at the lock. _"Alohamora!"_

The door to the hut opened, and the three sodden preteens entered trepidaciously. "Hagrid?" Daniel yelled again. No response, but the flames suddenly erupted to life in the oil lamps, filling the cabin with a flickering yellow light.

"He must not be here," Alondra sat down in a chair. "Blast it, I'm soaked."

"We're all soaked," Daniel said. "Are there any clothes here?"

"Nothing that would fit," Alondra said heavily. "How tall is Hagrid? Nine feet? Ten?"

All the same, they looked around. Sure enough, the clothes in the closet were designed to fit a man who out massed the largest of them ten to one. However, thankfully, Hagrid's head was not all that much larger than a normal man's. They soon found out that his pullover shirts could be worn, as long at they buttoned up the collars all the way and rolled the sleeves way up. They retired to separate rooms to dry off as best they could and change.

"Well," Magenta said as they eyed their uniforms and underthings, which were dripping on the hearth. "Now we just need something to dry them off, I expect."

"That's a good look for you," Alondra commented, indicating the luridly pink and white striped shirt Magenta had on, which fell to her ankles. The pink almost matched the vivid stripes in her hair.

"You're pretty snappy yourself," Magenta replied.

Alondra eyed her shirt, which was fire engine red and covered with white polka dots. "You think so, huh?" She limped over to the fireplace. Magenta had checked her ankle while they were changing. It was badly twisted, but it was probably just a mild sprain, even without magical aid she would recover in a few days. A fire was laid, but no matches were visible: undoubtedly, Hagrid typically did the job with his repaired wand. "Anyone know a spell for making fire?"

"No, they're not taught until second year, or is it third?" Daniel said. "Something like that, anyway. But I think I have an idea." He walked over to the fireplace. His shirt was a blue and yellow checked one, and he was so short that it dragged on the floor. He looked like a walking chessboard. "Might take a little while, though."

"What are you going to do?" Alondra queried.

Daniel waved his wand. _"Lumos solaria,"_ he said, and a lance of concentrated sunlight filled the fireplace.

"We need fire, not sunlight," protested Magenta.

"Hush," ordered Alondra. "Look." Indeed, the spell was having the desired effect. The tinder smoked, then blackened, and finally flared alight, and quickly spread to the kindling. Daniel waited until it was decisively ablaze, then added a couple of logs.

"There," Daniel said. "Now we can get our things dry. Except for our shoes, which'll be soggy for a month."

"Nice job," Alondra said, hugging him tightly. Daniel blushed. Since both of them were completely naked under their borrowed apparel (that much was obvious by what they had hanging by the fire), he was more aware than ever that she was a girl. Even more than most boys his age, he was quite modest where the opposite sex was concerned, because he had spent a couple years in an all-male environment. He was suddenly very glad that Hagrid's shirt was as long on him as it was.

"Perfectly smashing," Magenta said, in imitation of her British friends.

Daniel's stomach rumbled. He looked out the window. The downpour had strengthened, and the wind was still making the trees in the distance sway like hula dancers. "I don't think we're going to make dinner."

"We'll live," Magenta said. "You can just pig out at breakfast tomorrow. Even more than you normally do, I mean."

Alondra indicated the kitchen area. "Look there." A loaf of bread, half a ham, and some other food items were there.

"Hagrid won't mind, will he?" Magenta queried.

"With the amount he eats, he probably won't notice," Daniel said. "Long as we clean up after ourselves, that is."

To that end, they made themselves four (two for Daniel) huge ham and cheese sandwiches and also delved into a tin of Hagrid's homemade treacle fudge, which stuck their mouths a few times but wasn't bad otherwise. Halfway through their repast, the trio were feeling much better. However, their throats were dry. Hagrid had a teapot, but they couldn't find any tea, and Daniel didn't like the stuff anyway. After a brief search, Daniel found a jug with an apple on it. "This might be something."

"Apple cider, maybe." Magenta said. "Here, I found a few small mugs." Hagrid regularly entertained students and normal-sized faculty, so he had dishes that they could use.

Daniel poured each of them half a mug, then took an experimental sip. His eyes bugged out of his head and he made a wheezy sound.

"What's wrong? Too sweet?" Alondra took a sip. _"Aghhh!"_

"What? Is it spoiled?" Magenta eyed her dubiously.

"No," Daniel said. Anti-spoiling spells were also taught in second year. Hagrid probably did his own in secret. "No, it's not apple cider."

"Well, it _was,"_ Alondra wheezed. "It's fermented." Apple cider, aged properly, eventually turned into apple wine.

Magenta sipped hers. "Wow."

"It packs a wallop, doesn't it?" Daniel took another drink.

The second half of their meal was more fun than the first. By the time they were finished, the fire had done much of its work: their uniforms were still damp (and their shoes soaked), but at least their underthings were dry enough to put on. But it was dark outside, and the wind was still howling.

"Think we should head back?" Magenta said. "Your ankle's better, I think."

"She's still limping," Daniel said. "Besides, who knows what time it is? They lock the castle up at night."

"Agreed," Alondra said, then giggled. Of the three of them, she had liked the drink most. Daniel had had less, but his lighter weight ensured that he was equally affected. Only Magenta was mostly sober.

"Besides, Professor Mac would flip if she caught us all pickled like this," Daniel said with a laugh of his own. "Last thing I need's to be back on her black list."

"We're probably gonna be there anyway," Alondra said. She staggered, tried to keep her balance by grabbing Daniel, and only succeeded in dragging him down on top of her.

"She'll understand," Magenta assured them as she pulled them to their feet. "She wouldn't want us out in that crap." She indicated the wet, windy darkness outside. To punctuate her point, a tree fell over, somewhere in the forest.

The three headed into the bedroom, which was toasty warm from the fire, and helped each other onto the bed, which was as tall as Alondra. They sat side by side by the fire and thought about how cool it would be if they had marshmallows and chocolate bars and graham crackers. And maybe some hot apple cider, the non-alcoholic kind.

At length, Daniel piped up. "It's too bad Cass and Ray aren't here."

"Well, I don't know where Ray was today, I never saw her," Magenta said. "But Cass was off with the twins."

Alondra looked at her slightly cross-eyed. "The Patils?"

Magenta rolled her eyes. "No, you dope. The Weasleys. You know? Fred and George?"

Alondra was about to return the insult, but Daniel interrupted by dissolving into giggles. He quickly regained control, but it wasn't the first sign of guilt at the mention of Cassandra and the Weasley twins. "What? What is it about Cass and the Weasleys?"

"Nothing whatsoever," Daniel said, trying to look innocent.

"That's bull," Magenta said. "Dan, you're a lousy liar even when you're sober. Now what's the big secret with you and Cass?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alondra asked Magenta.

"Well, I'm thinking we should tickle him," Magenta responded cheerfully.

"You wouldn't dare," Daniel said.

They dared, all right. Alondra grabbed Daniel's feet and tickled them. Magenta sat on him and went to work on his ribs. Daniel responded by tickling them. But they had more tickle fingers. "Tell us!" Alondra shouted, giggling.

"I can't tell you," Daniel giggled back.

"Sure you can," Alondra said, redoubling her efforts.

"N-no," Daniel howled. Tears of laughter were pouring down his face. "P-p-promised Cass."

"Aha! So there is a secret about her and the twins!" Magenta said gleefully. "Better give it to us!"

_"No way!"_

"I know," Magenta said, with a wicked grin. _"Back of the neck."_

"Yeah, go for it," Daniel said defiantly. "I'm not even ticklish there."

"You're a lousy liar," Alondra said, and she proceeded to pile on Daniel. "OK! I got him! Now _tickle him! Give it to him good!"_

_"Awwwwk!"_ Daniel squawked. "No! Not the neck! Not the..."

"Yes! The neck!" Magenta said, and she proceeded to tickle him there.

Daniel could hold on no longer. _"All right! I'll talk!_ George! Her and George were sleeping together!"

Alondra gasped. _"WHAT!"_

Daniel realized how what he had said could be inferred. "No! Not THAT kind of sleeping together." He sighed. "Christmas Eve, right? She and the twins decorated the place. They got tired, and she fell asleep all cuddled up with George. I discovered them." He glared at them. "Cass made me promise to keep it quiet."

"Oh," Magenta said. "I'm sorry. I guess we got a bit carried away."

"Damn right you did," Daniel said. "You see that over there?"

Magenta looked, and Daniel struck, wrapping his legs around her and sticking a tickle finger right in the back of her neck. _"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yiiii!"_ she shrilled. "Alondra! Get him off me."

But Alondra was already tickling Magenta's feet. And that pretty much kicked off a wholesale tickle feast, with everyone tickling everyone, and it pretty much ended when all three of them were in a giggling and exhausted heap in the middle of the badly mussed bed. By then, the oil lamps were out and the fire was flickering embers. Daniel added one more log, a nice green one that would be consumed slowly, keeping them warm through the night.

"What do we do next?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Well, if we were Muggles, we'd tell ghost stories," Alondra said. "Of course, we've already got a castle full of ghosts, so what's the point?"

"We can still tell them," Magenta said. "I mean, why should the Muggles have all the fun?"

So they told ghost stories, and then Alondra told a sappy romantic one, which Daniel (who found anything romance-related to be dull) punctuated with occasional rude remarks, which led to jokes, some of them naughty. Daniel also recited a delightfully appalling Shel Silverstein poem, something about eating a baby. After that it was silly songs, then riddles, then knock-knock jokes, then would-you-rather (essentially, giving the person as horrible a choice as possible, like "would you rather freeze to death or burn to death"). Wisely, they used the water barrel to quench their thirst; drinking Hagrid's special apple cider by accident was one thing, doing it on purpose was another.

Finally, Alondra almost unnoticed layback in the bed and fell asleep. Magenta decided that she was tired as well, and curled up in the bed next to her. Daniel looked at the two of them sleeping together and remembered the incident with George and Cassandra. He hopped off of the bed and padded over to the armchair next to it, then covered himself with the enormous blanket he found there. He watched the fire and smiled as the night's odd and wonderful memories replayed in his head, until his eyes finally slipped shut as well.

When Hagrid returned from his day trip to Diagon Alley, and a subsequent evening at the Leaky Cauldron, he noticed that the lamps did not ignite when he arrived, like they were supposed to. They were empty, he quickly realized. This was quite suspicious, as was the cabin's unusual warmth. Since Hogwarts had over a hundred house-elves, it was not difficult for one or two of them to visit his hut each day. They did not keep the place as immaculate as the castle proper (Hagrid liked a bit of clutter), but they filled the lamps daily and laid him a fire (but did not light it), and took stuff to the laundry as necessary.

As he was considering this, Fang entered the cabin. The titanic boarhound had taken shelter in the Forbidden Forest during the storm. He shook himself, and then began growling. Clearly, whoever the uninvited visitor was, they were still present. Hagrid took the crossbow from an overhead rack. Its draw weight was about 500 pounds, but he cocked it easily, then led the way to his still-firelit sleeping quarters, then stopped, gawking at what he saw.

Two first-year girls, their robes still hanging next to the fire, were snuggled up in his bed. The third robe, and the boy clothes that went with it, quickly revealed the presence of Daniel, curled up in his armchair, with his borrowed shirt covering him like a checkered circus tent. Hagrid looked down at the three, thinking how cute and vulnerable they looked. However, he needed a place to sleep as well. Quietly, he went to the foot of the bed and turned down the spread there. Then, as gently as he could, he scooped up Daniel's sleeping form and carried him over, then tucked the covers over him. The youngster never woke up. Hagrid sighed and arranged his huge form in the armchair as well. In minutes, he was snoring as well.

Some hours later, when morning sunlight and the sweet smell of a rain-washed dawn had filled the old cabin, Hagrid was awakened by a flare of green in the fireplace. Dumbledore's ancient but kind face appeared in the flames. "Hagrid?"

Sleepily, Hagrid opened his eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry to awaken you so early, but we have a problem. Three first-years are missing from the castle."

"Are they now?" the half-giant queried. "Which ones?"

"Miss Bracho, Miss Coldren, and Daniel Smith," Dumbledore replied, using Daniel's first name because two others at Hogwarts shared his surname. "Miss Granger noticed them missing at dinner, and she wisely alerted Minerva when they were also gone this morning. We're worried that they might have gotten lost in the storm yesterday; it did hit us rather suddenly. How soon could you begin a search of the grounds?"

Hagrid looked over at the bed, where his three small guests slept on. "Well, sir," he said. "I don't think a search will be necessary."

Dumbledore looked over, and saw Magenta's wild hair (the rest of her was under the covers). "Ah. You have all three of them?" At Hagrid's nod, he smiled. "Good. I'm sure Minerva will be quite relieved."

"I'll bring 'em around as soon as they're up and dressed," Hagrid said. "They're not in trouble, are they?"

"Goodness, no," Dumbledore said. "They were right to take shelter with you. If you'll excuse me, I'll go spread the news that they're safe."

"Very good, sir," Hagrid said, and Dumbledore's face vanished. Hagrid turned to the trio. All were still in dreamland. He smiled, sat back in his armchair, and joined them.

**Chapter 130: Cassandra Serenity**

There was something about the lazy feel of this early May day that made Cassandra wish she didn't have to go down to the dark and dismal dungeons for her doubles Potions class. Though Snape had been much less hateful at the gymnastics meet in January his normal gloomy disposition had returned that night upon arriving back at Hogwarts. Since that time he had been watching all four Gryffindor first years with renewed malice. Perhaps trying to decide if their intentions towards Ray were merely for spite or not. Even their open show of friendship at having her eat with them didn't seem to be enough to appease his suspicions of them.

Pushing all thoughts of Professor Snape from her mind, Cassandra ideally twirled a stand of scarlet red hair around her index finger. The sun felt good on her face as she lay in the grass of the open courtyard. Lunch was still in session, but she hadn't felt like eating much. This had earned her a look of bewilderment from Daniel and a "she's mental" from Ron. Still she had only grabbed a small apple and headed out to lie in the sun. It had been weeks since the sun had been out so brightly and she couldn't see the point in wasting it.

Watching the clouds begin to drift by overhead she could start to see shapes and figures in their wispy forms. There was one that looked like a mermaid from the lake and another that reminded Cassandra of Rosie her house elf. Yet another reminded her of horse and then a knight. The two clouds moved closer and closer together until it began to look like the knight was riding the stallion.

With a jolt Cassandra sat upright, her blue eyes glazing over slightly. Images of her restless night's sleep came flooding back into her mind all at once. A knight on a stallion, no it wasn't a knight. Ron, he was riding on the back of a bucking stallion. The image was sharp and crisp in her mind, much clearer than any of her visions had ever been before. Yes, he was riding on the back of a stallion, not much older than he was now. A castle tower behind him, but not as if seen from the distance. Struggling to make sense of the vision Cassandra lightly began to chew on her bottom lip.

Before she could fully understand the meaning behind the vision her mind began to think about the other things she had seen last night. Two cool grey eyes staring at her surrounded by darkness, the look in them both powerful and disarming. She could hear laboured breathing around her and feel the strength of a tree or wall behind her. There was cool air around her and she knew that she was outside, but where she wasn't sure. Then it had shifted; a blazing fire surrounded her on all side. Harry lay on the floor unmoving and still, a pile of ash in front of him at his feet. A sense of dread filled her as she looked down at him. From his hand a red stone lay fingertips away, as if it had fallen from his grip before he had succumbed to whatever had gotten him. Yet again the vision changed, this time she saw Alondra. Her body draped over another girls with short chin length hair. She could hear screams behind her and the sound of a fight. It was night and the air was scented with the smell of rusted metal.

Each vision that passed through her mind was clear and focused. More like a memory than a vision or dream. Cassandra could feel the cool air on her skin and hear the sounds of a battle in her ears. Even now as she merely remembered the visions they over took her senses. A shiver ran down her spine causing her to visibly shake. Tingling spread through out her body as the visions began to run fast through her head.

She was in the lake, its waters cold and high around her waist. Crying rivers of tears and shaking violently, her heart felt heavy and pained. Someone was holding onto her arm tightly, but she wouldn't turn around to face them. There were cries and screams coming from the Quidditch pitch not far away. Shifting again. Snow was falling as she raced out of the dungeons. Her scarlet red hair whipped around her as she continued to run at full speed. Someone was chasing after her, their speed matched her own. Fasters still and then a misstep, she was sliding on ice and crashing into a drift of snow. Laughter filled her ears, sweet and jovial. Shifting. Hermione was sitting next to her in heavy scented room. A strange and airy voice began to talk, but she wasn't listening. Instead she was staring forward, her eyes looking deeply into a glassy surface. There were images moving inside of it, she was trying to make them focus when the surface was gone. A loud thud shook her from the images she had been trying to focus in on.

So intent on the visions which were filling her mind Cassandra didn't realize that she had begun to breathe faster and faster. Air was hard to keep in her lungs and the world was beginning to spin slightly. The visions were clear and encompassing, taking her over fully as she relived them. Feeling the cold, the water, the pain, and the wonder it was all so different than the visions before. Perhaps her powers were growing yet again.

"Cass?" a soft voice called through the haze that ensnared her mind.

"Is she alright?" another voice said with concern.

"I don't know" yet another replied.

"She looks flushed," the first voice said softly, "and she's not focusing."

"Should I get Madame Pomfrey?" the third voice asked quickly.

Slowly the voice began to make sense, they were her friends. They were talking to her, about her, but why? Blinking her eyes repeatedly Cassandra saw the green of the grass come back into view. The sun was still bright over head and its rays were blinding to her. Lifting a hand to shelter her eyes protectively she heard someone sigh with relief.

"You had us worried there Cass" Magenta said, a tone of concern still evident in her voice.

"Are you ok?" Alondra quickly asked, her hand gently placed on Cassandra's shoulder.

The world had come back into focus again, green grass and blue skies. Daniel, Magenta, Ray and Alondra were all crowded around her as she sat on the grass in the open court yard. How much time had passed Cassandra wasn't sure, but lunch had to at least be over.

"I'm fine," she replied softly, lowering her hand to look at each of them in turn. "Really."

None of the four seemed to believe her answer and with good reason. Cassandra wasn't really sure if she was alright. The visions from the night before had been so real to her. They made her skin tingle and her heart feel each emotion they brought with them. There was something new and different about her visions. No longer were they cloaked in shadows or dismembered apparitions, now they were solid and precise. If all of her visions would feel like this from now on she didn't know how she would handle them.

"Are we late for class?" Cassandra asked, hoping to not have to share her experiences just yet.

"Yeah, we're going to be if we don't hurry" Daniel conceded with some reservation.

"Better hurry then" she added while picking up her satchel and beginning her journey to the dungeons below.

With the rest of the group hurrying to keep up with her, Cassandra felt relieved that they wouldn't be able to question her any more once they were inside of the class room. Much to her chagrin, however, Magenta had jogged ahead to keep her stride.

"You still look flushed," she commented as she gave her friend an appraising glance. "A bit out of sorts as well, are you sure you're ok?"

Biting down on the inside of her cheek Cassandra wished they would just drop the subject. "I'm fine, really. Just too much sun I guess." she replied with a small, but hopefully convincing, smile.

Potions class was much as Cassandra had expected it to be. Professor Snape was looming over each Gryffindor student, his razor sharp eyes catching any mistake with profound accuracy. He spent a good portion of his class terrorizing Harry and Neville Longbottom, his two favourite victims. But still he had time to make a snide comment about the way Alondra cut her toad stool, Daniel added the wrong amount of spider's legs, Magenta heated her cauldron and how she had not looked a head at the beginning of class.

Cassandra had to admit that even for a Potions class her mind was not really in it. She had ideally added each ingredient, stirred it just the right amount of times, and remembered to turn down the heat half way through. Still it was all done with her mind being some where else. Magenta, her partner in Potions, had continually asked her if she wanted to see Madame Pomfrey after class. Her face remained flush with colour and her eyes were, as Magenta put it 'really out of it'. But the idea of seeing Pomfrey was not at all appealing. With her constant questions about why, how, and what happen, Cassandra knew she would feel out of place again.

The total amount of points lost for the class was relatively low for the Potions class with only fifteen points being taken from Harry, Daniel, and Neville. Happy to be free of the dank dungeons Cassandra gathered up her textbook, notes, and ingredients before waving her wand and cleaning up her cauldron. Alondra, Daniel, and Magenta were all waiting for her as she stood in line to turn in her vile of potion for the day. The bright blue liquid contained tightly in an unbreakable vile.

"Bit flushed today, Serenity?" a low drawling voice asked from behind her. "Snogging a few to many boys between classes?"

Turning around to face Draco Malfoy, Cassandra decided to choose her words carefully, not wanting to lose even more house points than she had already. "What business is it of yours if I am, Malfoy?" The sharpness of her tongue had even startled her.

For the first time Cassandra noticed Malfoy's two cold grey eyes as they stared at her. They were removed and distant, but a glimmer shone in them burred deep inside. His usually smirk was in place, but the corners of it were softer than normal. For a moment his gaze shifted down to her neck and then back up to met her gaze.

"None of my business at all" he said in a superior tone before brushing past her to place his vile on the table with the others. As he moved past her their hands gently brushed causing Cassandra to nearly jump at the contact. Once he had placed his vile on the table he moved past her once again, this time whispering almost inaudible. "Get better."

The sound of his voice was far different than she had ever heard it and the words so soft she was sure she had heard wrong. Yes, that was it, she had heard wrong all together. He had mumbled some new curse or slur at her under his breath. After placing the vile of her potion on the table and picking up her things Cassandra joined her friends waiting outside.

"What did Malfreak want?" Daniel questioned while keeping his eye on the Slytherin in question.

For a moment she thought about telling them what she had thought he said, but that idea was quickly dismissed. If they thought she was hearing things they would insist on her going to see Madame Pomfrey at once. Besides, she was sure she had heard wrong. Malfoy was never caring nor would he show concern for a Gryffindor.

"Same old," Cassandra replied instead, "teasing and taunting."

With that said the small group of friends ascended the steps out of the gloomy dungeons and into the bright sunlight. The warmth of its ray brushing away the last traces of the visions she had relived only hours ago. Still a nagging question remained inside of her, what had Malfoy really said to her in passing?


	14. Chapter 131 to 140

** Chapter 131: Alondra Bracho**

_Remember there's no I in T.E.A.M.!'  
-From Jason Bracho to his sister Alondra Bracho  
on the Art of Sports._

"Wooooh! Go Ollie!" Alondra cheered proudly as Oliver managed to intercept a quaffle from getting past him and into the one of the large hoops. She imitated a few dance steps from Muggle Cheerleaders. "Darn, I wish I had pom poms!"

Ray and Cassandra laughed at their bubbly friend. "I'm afraid to ask, what are pom poms?" Cassandra inquired curiously.

Alondra gasped playfully and went to take her seat next to her red-haired friends again. "Ok, they are these cute confetti balls, about this big," She described with her hands, "And you shake them with your hands as you stand and deliver a witty cheer for your school team!"

"Cheerleading requires a lot of gymnastics, I know that!" Ray piped up with a giggle. Alondra nodded rapidly.

"It sure does!" She turned to Cassandra and smiled. "So, do you kind of understand this silly muggle sport now?"

Cassandra laughed and shrugged. "I guess. It is a bit strange and new, but it does sound like a lot of fun,"

"Oh, it is!" Ray agreed. "Cheerleading is popular among Muggle schools, mainly High School and University schooling,"

"Which here in the Magical World would be say 4th year on," Alondra suggested and Ray nodded. Cassandra sighed.

"It's so wonderful to learn all these little known facts about the Muggle world," The red-haired beauty said.

"Well, now you know how I feel when I wake up everyday here at Hogwarts," Alondra giggled.

"KATIE, MOVE! BLUDGERS!" Oliver's voice suddenly yelled and the three friends looked to see Katie with a quaffle under her arm and taking a rapid glance over her shoulder, accelerated her speed. With a swift fling of her arm the Quaffle flew accurately through the goal, doing great justice to Katie's talents as a Chaser.

"That's my Soul Sister! Wooooh! Go Katie!" Alondra squealed happily as she, Cassandra and Ray cheered for the blushing blonde.

"You know, I'd adore to join the Quidditch team some day." Alondra breathed lightly.

"Well, considering that you're family with the Keeper and one of the Chasers. I'd say it runs in your blood," Cassandra smiled sweetly. Ray giggled and nodded.

Alondra half smiled and sighed, shrugging. "I don't think so,"

"Why not?" Ray asked, not really understanding Alondra's response.

"Remember? Muggle girl here? My lack of magical skills might just leave me dangling up there,"

"Oh, stop being silly! So what if you're a muggle born? Look at Hermione, she's gifted with magic and she's a muggle too!"

"Right," Alondra breathed as she shrugged the comment away. They really couldn't understand her concern anyway. Cassandra was a pureblood and probably the brightest and most talented witch of her day. Ray was a Halfblood, half pureblood and a skilled and talented gymnast. And Hermione, she was muggle, but she was above average in everything.

"They really can't understand," Alondra sighed to herself.

"Ray, Cass, Alondra! Why don't you meet us at the locker rooms!" Magenta called loudly snapping Alondra out of her struggle. Daniel rubbed his ear by her side.

"Any louder Magenta? I think China didn't catch the last part," He joked and the Weasley twins ruffled his hair from behind.

"Oh, we've taught him well," Fred grinned. George laughed and shook his head.

"You should join us though! Get down here," George called to Alondra, Cassandra, and Ray.

Cassandra grinned and looked to her friends. "Shall we?"

Ray bit her lip. "I don't know. I mean, what if-"

"Oh, stop it, Ray! Who cares that you're a Slytherin! You're one of us now, too bad!" Alondra winked at her. Ray smiled and nodded.

"Ok, let's go!" Cassandra suggested giddily.

"Alondra?"

Alondra turned and noticed a lovely Asian girl walking over to where she stood with her friends.

"Cho!" Alondra greeted her with a smile. She turned back to Cassandra and Ray who smiled softly at Cho. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you down there in a bit,"

"Ok, see you later," Cassandra replied and pulled Ray with her to make their way down the stands and into the field.

"So, how have you been, Cho? I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since...the train ride back from the holidays?" Alondra mused thoughtfully.

Cho flipped her shiny raven hair behind her shoulders. "Well, I've been busy with Quidditch mostly. Plus, all the homework, but I saw you on my way here and figured I'd stop by for a chat. Cedric was mentioning to me that you had an interest in Quidditch yourself,"

"Thanks to Oliver, yea. Mind you, I had never heard of Quidditch before I came to Hogwarts," Alondra giggled as both girls took a seat on a bleacher.

"You had never heard of Quidditch before? Alondra, you're a muggle?" Cho asked surprised. Alondra laughed.

"Yea, I am. Why you thought I was, heaven forbid, a pureblood?"

"Well, yes or a Halfblood, but never a muggle born," Cho mumbled, with a small smile. Alondra quirked a brow confused. "Anyway, so, you must have had some magical ancestor, right? Or how else could you have managed to get accepted here."

Alondra flinched, but nodded. "My grandmother, my father's mother, came to Hogwarts when she was young. She was in Ravenclaw actually," Cho nodded slowly. "She was a Halfblood, but when she married my grandfather, a muggle, she never told anyone of her magical upbringing. So, it was a little shocking when I got my letter,"

Cho smiled softly. "I can imagine! So, were your parents surprised or upset?"

"No! Actually, they seemed to be expecting it. I was mostly upset about it though. I mean there I was, a normal girl getting ready for Junior High School with her Muggle friends. Stressing about Algebra, P.E., getting a hall locker and then poof! I'm supposed to go to a school about magic, thousands of miles away from my home and family! I didn't know anyone here, had no idea what was in store for me! Then I thought Sebastian, my best friend in the entire world, would be stuck in Harmony without me! And-" Alondra stopped abruptly and bit her lip. She looked down to her hands shyly.

"I'm sorry, Cho. I'm babbling,"

Cho looked to the younger girl and something flashed in her dark thin eyes. "Don't apologize, Alondra. I can see how much coming to Hogwarts wasn't just something you were brought up to know about and expect."

Alondra lifted her head and smiled thankfully. "Yea. I still feel insecure at times about being here. I've learned so many things, experienced much more. All of which I'm sure I would never have even dreamed about if I had stayed in Harmony,"

"Well, aren't you glad you came then? You have wonderful friends, are in a very respected House, enjoying your lessons!" Cho boasted with a soft smile. Alondra sighed deeply.

"I can't argue there, I guess. Though I do find myself thinking, 'What if?' questions all the time. Selfish of me, right?"

Cho shook her head. "Not at all. I'd be surprised if you didn't ponder about such things."

"Thank you," Alondra sighed again and shrugged. Cho giggled.

"Well, you're welcome"

"Ok, so enough about me! Tell me about you! Are you a pureblood?"

"Yes. Nothing really interesting to say I'm afraid. Being magical all the time can get, even if you don't believe me, boring! But it is loads of fun to have magic all over your house! Doing the dishes, washing clothes, making dinner, making the beds!" Cho laughed at the shocked expression on Alondra's face. "Oh, don't look so appalled, Alondra!"

"I-I just find that so amazing! Magic doing all those things, wow! You'd think after all these months I'd stop gaping, but I can't help it. Magic is a wonderful thing," Alondra replied softly.

"Well, it's not all power and magic and enchantment. There's evil, and fear." Cho shrugged. "I've wondered myself at times what it would be like to be a Muggle and live in that world,"

Alondra smiled. "Well, you're welcome to visit me in Harmony sometime,"

Cho turned to her and giggled. "Thanks!"

"Allie? Cho? What're you two doing up here?" Cedric Diggory asked as he jogged over to them. Alondra gave him a dazzling smile and Cho had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hi, Ced! Cho and I were just talking, you know girl stuff! What're you doing here?" Alondra replied as Cedric sat next to her and grinned at both girls.

"Well, I was going to fly around for a bit. I mean the Gryffindor's are done practicing and dinner isn't until a few hours, so-"

"Can I-er, we, join you Cedric?" Cho asked giddily. Alondra stiffled a smirk. It was amazing how Cho's personality changed when Cedric was around. She was usually so calm and collected, when Cedric was around though she seemed to blush and stutter a lot.

Cedric chuckled. "I don't see why not! How about it, Allie? Your own Quidditch lesson with two great Quidditch players?" He winked. Cho giggled merrily and Alondra bit her lip contemplatively.

"I don't know. I mean I'm tempted, but am I allowed to? You know, first year...muggle!"

Cedric furrowed his brows confused at her statement. "You're with us! Come on!" He urged as he took her hand and pulled her up with him. Alondra breathed in deep and shrugged. She couldn't resist Cedric's smile and sweet nature.

"Ok, I'm in!"

"Wonderful!" Cho exclaimed with a light smile as she rose to her feet. "Cedric, will you come with me to get our brooms from the closet? Alondra, you can wait for us on the field,"

Alondra nodded. "All right, I'll see you two down there,"

"Allie, watch out for any random bludgers," Cedric teased as he walked away with Cho. Alondra smirked and rolled her eyes.

She hurried down the stairs and dashed for the field, breathing in the scent of fresh grass. "Oh, wow!" Alondra gasped as she admired the pitch around her. The air smelled fresh and rich, the grass felt soft and crunchy beneath her shoes. She felt tiny amongst the high bleachers and hoops.

"Oh, I hope I don't fall of my broom and make a total spectacle of myself," Alondra whispered to herself worriedly as she saw Cedric and Cho walk over to her with the brooms by their sides.

After a few minutes, Alondra was mounting a broom nervously. "You'll be fine, Allie! I won't let you hit the ground, all right?" Cedric assured her with a warm smile.

She giggled. "Thanks, Ced. I'm holding you up to that offer,"

Cedric laughed and winked at her as he zoomed off towards the hoops. Alondra bit the inside of her cheek and took off after him.

"Ok, Alondra do you want to be a Chaser or a Beater? Cedric said you two can be either or. I'm Keeper," Cho informed her as she hovered close by the dark haired girl. Alondra grinned.

"Chaser!"

"Excellent. Let's play then!" Cho instructed and threw the quaffle high in the air. Alondra breathed in deep and went to reach for it when Cedric swished by her and took it under his arm.

"Ha! You have to go faster than that, Allie!"

Alondra gasped. "Cedric Diggory!" She giggled and chased after him. Cho laughed and shook her head at them.

"Enlighten me, Ced! Why didn't you try out for Chaser, whoa!" Alondra squealed as she nearly trapped the quaffle under Cedric's arm but missed. "I mean you seem like a natural at this position,"

Cedric turned his head and grinned broadly at her as he came to an abrupt halt. She bit her lip and halted next to him. "Well, I just have more skills at being a Seeker,"

Alondra quirked a dark brow sweetly. "Is that right?"

Cedric laughed and nodded as he tugged on her hair playfully. "Can't you tell, silly girl? I'm a great at seeking out things that attract my eye," He added in a whisper and then took off towards the hoops, scoring a point. Alondra stared after him and smiled softly.

"Such a ladies man!" She breathed finally and laughed as she went to fly over to him.

"Come on, Allie! We can beat him!" Cho boasted as Alondra managed to circle the posts and increase her speed. She zoomed next to Cedric and managed to knock the quaffle away from him as she whizzed by Cho and scored her first point.

"Nicely done, Allie!" Cedric grinned and took the quaffle from Cho. "But can you increase that speed? Maybe fly ALL around the pitch, sweets?" The handsome boy dared as a piece of dark blond hair fell into his eyes. Alondra swallowed hard at the fire in his hazel-grey eyes and bit her lip contemplatively at his sudden nickname.

Cho was frowning slightly, but then she blushed a deep red as Cedric wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And I will ask my lovely Keeper to play a little harder as well,"

Cho smiled brilliantly at him. "Count on it, Cedric,"

"Wonderful. So, Allie? Do you dare?" He repeated steadily.

Alondra tilted her head to one side and batted her eyelashes playfully. "Bring it on, Ced!" She replied as she took a firm grip on her broom. Cedric smirked and gave the quaffle to Cho.

"Ready when you are, Cho!"

Cho looked between them and then threw the quaffle into the air. Instinct took over as Alondra watched the quaffle rise in the air. She remembered how many dares Sebastian used to give her back in Harmony. She was rather proud and her pride always made sure she did the unthinkable to win.

Her hair flew out behind her as she zoomed past Cedric and trapped the quaffle under her arm securely. Cedric gaped as she dashed right by him. He blinked and then took off after her. "Allie, slow down you're going too fast!" Cedric called after her.

Alondra turned her head slightly. "What?" She asked.

"Alondra!"

"Ooof!" Alondra wheezed as she scraped her forehead on one of the hoops. The quaffle fell out of her hands as she steadied herself on her broom and rubbed her throbbing forehead.

"Allie, are you ok? That was a nasty scratch," Cedric said as he hovered next to her and inspected her forehead. She had a small cut and blood was starting to drip in small droplets. "Bloody Hell, I'm sorry Allie," He added as he took the sleeve of his robes and pressed it against Alondra's cut.

"Ow! Oh, don't apologize Ced! I'm fine! Let's keep playing!" She argued and detached herself from his hold. Cho floated next to Cedric looking to Alondra dubiously.

"Are you sure Alondra? Maybe you should sit out a few minutes," Cho reasoned with the younger girl. Alondra shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Stop being such worrywarts! Come on, come on, let's play!" She urged hastily and went to fly over to wait for Cho to throw the quaffle up again. She massaged her temples as a maze of thoughts entered her mind, but she pushed them aside carelessly.

Cedric furrowed his brows at Alondra concernedly and then looked to Cho. "I think she hit her head too hard," Cho suggested. Cedric furrowed his brows concerned.

Cho then shrugged and shook her head just as confused as him. Cedric sighed and went to fly next to Alondra.

"Just try to take it easy, Allie. It's just a game, if it's because of the dare I was joking-" Cedric began to say when Alondra jerked her head to look at him angrily.

"Well, I wasn't joking! You think I can't take that dare?" She told him slowly. Cedric shook his head rapidly.

"Of course not, but-"

"Then just play," She retorted curtly. Cedric gaped at the strange look in her eyes.

Cho threw the quaffle straight at Cedric this time. Cedric took it and dashed away. Alondra gasped and looked to Cho in shock. "What was that for?"

Cho smirked and shrugged. "Go get him then,"

Alondra scowled and in a flash took after Cedric. With a swift motion of her arm she knocked the quaffle away from Cedric. Alondra took possession of the Quaffle once more and scored twice, earning a mysterious and sudden glare from Cho.

Alondra quirked an eyebrow, but her only response was to zoom at full speed to the edge of the pitch, and turn over in the air as she intercepted the Quaffle from Cedric yet again. However, she turned over far too quickly, and ended up hanging from her broom with one hand, the Quaffle tucked under her arm with the other. "Oh no!" She squealed.

"Alondra! Hold on! Just drop the quaffle!" Cedric yelled as he took off toward her. Cho looked to her concerned and flew after Cedric.

"Drop the quaffle he says. Why does everyone assume I'm so weak? Well, I won't drop the quaffle," Alondra resolved defiantly as she struggled to hold on with just one hand. "Just because I'm muggle born, they all think I can't...do this!" She hissed angrily. She noticed the hoop close by and with a fierce fire in her caramel eyes she threw the Quaffle at the goal with all the strength that she could muster.

"Alondra!" Cedric yelled as she nearly lost grip on her broom, but held on with the tips of her fingers. There was a deadly silence as the Quaffle flew accurately through the goal, demonstrating Alondra's surprising Chaser skills. As she smiled proudly at her accomplishment, her fingers suddenly slipped and she hurdled down towards the earth.

"NO!" Cedric yelled as he dove to catch Alondra's falling form.

"Are you insane!" The dark blonde boy scowled as he cradled a dazed Alondra in his arms protectively.

"I'm so sorry, Cedric! I wasn't thinking-"

"You bloody well weren't!" Oliver yelled suddenly. Alondra flinched and looked over Cedric's broom to find the Gryffindor Quidditch captain gaping at her from below.

"Oliver-"

"That was bloody brilliant! Why didn't you tell me you could score like that? Why didn't you tell me you had such great speed on a broom!" Oliver babbled on, his chocolate brown eyes a light with joy.

Alondra opened and closed her mouth, at a loss of words. She shrugged daintly and smiled softly. "Spur of the moment?"

"Allie!" Magenta called loudly as her friends ran up to her. "What the bloody hell were you thinking taking such a risk? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Allie, are you all right? I was so worried when I just saw you slip!" Cassandra breathed, half nervously and half giddily. "And you thought you couldn't fly!"

"Awesome moves! Didn't think you had it in you, Alondra!" Daniel grinned.

"I think you're a shoe in for a Chaser someday!" Ray giggled.

"Do you have any idea how badly you could have been hurt!" Cho suddenly scowled as she hopped off her broom and stared angrily at Alondra.

Cedric was shaking his head. "I thought you were a little more sensible than that, Alondra!"

The Gryffindor's stared confused at Cedric and Cho's outburst. Alondra exhaled heavily as she felt Cedric and Cho's thoughts invade her mind.

'She's insane!' 'I had no idea she could be this careless!' 'Is that blood on her forehead?' 'Maybe I should ban her from the pitch for...life!'

"Oh, stop preaching to me about being sensible!" Alondra scowled annoyed. Her eyes suddenly darker than usual. "It's all I ever do, be sensible. Follow the rules, stand back and let everyone else be reckless and wild! I'm sorry if I wanted to, for once, have a little fun!" She retorted angrily to the older Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Alondra, stop being childish about this! We're scolding you because we care and don't want to see you getting hurt," Cedric told her steadily.

"Who's scolding? We're congratulating!" Fred piped up with a proud grin. George nodded.

"She's got skills. I'm surprised you aren't as ecstatic about this as Oliver, Cedric? You're both Quidditch obsessed!" George added innocently. Cedric exhaled heavily and looked to the Weasley twins annoyed.

"I think you both, need to cool off!" Katie said calmly to Cedric and Cho. "You invited her play, urged her to give it her all, and when she does you scold her about it?"

Cho rolled her eyes at the blonde girl and Cedric frowned. "Very well. Allie, I'm sorry for exploding on you like that. I was just...scared when I saw you fall,"

"But you caught me!" Alondra piped up with a small smile. Cedric sighed and shrugged.

"But what if I hadn't been there? What if-"

"Ced," Alondra giggled. "You're the one that promised that you wouldn't let me hit the ground from the start, remember?"

"You fell anyway-"

"Because I was a little careless, I'll admit it. But I was honestly, just having fun! I'm sorry if I scared you," She told him softly. Cho narrowed her eyes curiously at Alondra and then looked to Cedric. She rolled her eyes annoyed at the sweet expression on the blond boy's face.

"All right, all right. Let's just all go and eat, shall we?" Cedric piped up with a genuine grin at Alondra. She beamed and nodded.

"Smart guy! I knew I liked you!" Magenta giggled and everyone turned to look at her. Fred and George made cooing noises, Cassandra and Ray giggled, while Katie, Angelina and Alicia laughed. Oliver smirked and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Magenta. I like you too," Cedric teased the blushing raven haired girl. Alondra bit her lip to keep from laughing and Cho half smiled. Magenta scowled and ran away from them as an echo of laughs erupted.

"Well, that was a great Quidditch practice!" Oliver winked at Alondra and she laughed out loud as the herd of students made their way into the Great Hall chatting and laughing.

**Chapter 132: Cassandra Serenity**

The thing Cassandra had been dreading for weeks finally arrived about a week before exams were due to start. With the morning mail came a note from Professor McGonagall stating that Cassandra's detention would be served that night at eleven o'clock and that Cassandra, like the other students who were caught that night, were to meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. A new wave of shame and despair flooded over Cassandra as she read and reread the note. Looking at her friends Cassandra could see that each of them had received the note as well.

Each of them seemed to hang their heads a little lower than normal as the day progressed. No one seemed to have a comment about the impending detention. Each knew that this was exactly what they deserved. With that knowledge they each remained silent as the day passed by.

When it was close to eleven o'clock Harry, Hermione, Neville, Cassandra, Allie, and Holly all said goodbye to Ron in the common room and made their way down to the entrance hall. Mr. Filch was already there waiting for them, as were Draco, Sebastian. Though Cass had remembered Ray's part in the Norbert fiasco, she had luckily been caught by Snape and not Filch, but Cassandra had forgotten all about Draco and Sebastian.

Mr. Filch lead the large group of students out of the castle's entrance doors. Taking great pride in tormenting the poor students as he walked them across the darkened school grounds, Mr. Filch told them about 'the old ways' of punishment and how he still kept the chains in his office. Neville was sniffling into Harry's robes and this action seemed to only provoke Mr. Filch more.

The night sky was beautiful and bright as the full moon's light shown down from above. The stars each twinkling brightly against the black back drop of the heavens. On occasion a cloud would slip over the moon and cover everything in darkness.

Up ahead, Cassandra could see Hagrid's hut coming into view, its lighted windows casting off a dim glow in the darkness. From the darkness around the hut a booming voice echoed out.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Cassandra recognized the voice instantly, it was Hagrid. Though she didn't know him as well as Harry, Ron, or Hermione, Cassandra still knew that any detention with him would be worlds better than a detention severed with Filch. With this new thought in mind a calmer disposition came over Cass. She must not have been the only one to breath easier because Filch spoke up quickly, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourselves with that oaf? Well, think again, it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Neville moaned, Draco stopped in his tracks, Harry looked pale, and the rest of the group seemed to stiffen up considerably. Cassandra was simply speechless. How on earth were they expected to go into the Forbidden Forest?

"The forest?" Draco repeated, not sounding quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night – there's all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard."

Cassandra had heard those rumors as well. Many dark things lived in the Forbidden Forest, which was why it was restricted. The thought of entering the darkness in front of her was almost more than she could take. It looked so black right now, like no light could exist within it.

Cassandra was pulled from her horrifying thoughts as Hagrid approached, Fang at his heel. He was carrying a large crossbow and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said, "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right Harry, Hermione?"

Both Harry and Hermione gave small nods as Hagrid lay into Filch over lecturing the students and making them late. Filch was not too happy about this and made a snide comment as he turned and started back towards the castle. Cassandra watched as his lantern light faded into the darkness.

Draco quickly announced that he would not be going into the forest, his voice holding in it a bit of panic. Hagrid stated very matter-of-factly that he would if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts. Draco tried to restate his argument, but it only fell on deaf ears.

Hagrid lead the large group of students over to the edge of the forest. The darkness within was even more daunting from this proximity. Using his lamp light, Hagrid showed them all some silvery colored stuff that was illuminated on the ground.

"That's unicorn blood" he had said.

He then went on to explain about how this was the second one this week. He had even found one dead last Wednesday. The thought of a unicorn dieing made Cassandra flinch. A unicorn was a beautiful and pure thing; she had often playing with them in the forest around her home.

Draco made a slightly good comment when he asked what would happen if we found the thing that hurt the unicorn. That thought had crossed Cassandra mind at least once since hearing about something evil enough to kill a unicorn. Hagrid tried to reassume them all that they would be safe, but still Cassandra wondered.

"Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's, blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Draco quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, Holly, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Cass, Allie, Sebastian, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now – that's it – an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – lets go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path. Here the two small groups divided with Hagrid's group taking the left and the other group taking the right.

Draco and Sebastian walked close together while Alondra and Cassandra tried to comfort Neville. He was clutching tightly to Cassandra's robes as they walked. Cass kept giving him soft reassuring smiles to try and make him more comfortable, but it seemed to be doing little help.

To make matters worse Draco began talking about all the terrible things that they could encounter here in the forest. Cassandra knew as well as he did what could be out here, but she was trying to stay strong for both Neville and Allie who was showing a bit of fear as well. Even Sebastian didn't seem to keen on his friends choice in stories at the moment.

They descended deeper into the dark forest. It was so black that it reminded Cassandra of her dreams. The blackness which always seemed to accompany her most frightening nightmares was all around her and she couldn't help, but wonder if she was really awake or not.

The darkness crept in closer around them as the trees become denser. Not a single ray of moon light was filtering through any more as they tried to walk the path. They would stumble here and there along the path, catching on out grown roots or low hanging tree limbs.

Finally Cassandra thought enough was enough as she muttered "Lumos."

Her wand's tip exploded with bright light showering down in all directions. It wasn't enough to light more then a small area close by her, but it was more than they had had before. For once in her life thankful that she had spent so many nights studying instead of sleeping, Cassandra took everyone to gather closer around her. Even Draco and Sebastian seemed to know a good thing when they saw one and edged in a bit closer.

Walking a bit farther they came to a section of path where a trees limb had falling over the path. Instead of taking the whole group off the path without knowing which way to go, Cassandra decided that she would try and find a safe way without all of them in tow.

"Stay right here," she said while turning to the group around her. "I'm going to look for a safe way around that all of us can take."

Neville whimpered softly as he let go of Cassandra's robes. Allie moved closer to Neville to try and make him feel more safe, but Cassandra could tell she was not too happy with the plan either. To Cassandra complete surprise it was Draco who spoke up against it though.

"You can't go roaming about the forest by yourself" he demanded.

Cassandra was very taken back by this at first and then figured that he must be speaking up because she was the only one with a lighted wand. That seemed more his style than showing actual care for another human being.

"I'm going, just stay put and I'll be back shortly" she said with a very harsh tone. This time no one tried to talk her out of it.

Using her wand's light to watch her step Cassandra slowly moved around the fallen tree limb. _Maybe it's not a tree limb, but a whole tree_ Cassandra thought to self as she continued to make her way around the rather large obstacle. There were some roots sticking out here and there, but for the most part it was pretty safe so far. Thankfully she had not yet met anything that could have killed a unicorn. A few more pacing along the fallen tree Cassandra's attention was drawn by the sight of red sparks flying into the air in the direction she had just come.

_Something's happen to them_ her mind screamed as she raced back along the fallen tree to where she had left her friends. Just as she reached them Hagrid came bounding up behind them all, a panicked look on his face. Neville was shaking with fear, his wand extended towards the sky. _Neville must have sent the shots_ Cassandra thought to herself as Hagrid questioned them as to what had happen.

It seems that while they were waiting for Cassandra to return from going around the fallen tree, Draco had continued his speech about all the nasty things in the forest that could get them. Then when Neville had his back turned Draco had reached out and grabbed a hold of Neville's arm, making Neville shoot the sparks up in the air out of fear.

A sigh of relief escaped Cassandra as she heard this. _Thank god nothing happen to them_ she kept saying over and over again in her mind as she and the others followed Hagrid back to where he had left the other group.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you lot were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups – Neville, you stay with us, Harry you go with Fang and them." Hagrid then leaned in and whispered something to Harry.

The new groups began to walk away from each other again, Cassandra, Allie, Harry, Draco, and Sebastian all heading back towards the fallen tree. Deeper and deeper into the forest they went, past the fallen tree and deeper still. The only light that could be seen was coming from Cassandra's wand as they proceed into the murky black.

The blood seemed to be getting thicker and there seemed to be more of it was well. _The poor unicorn must be truly suffering _Cassandra thought to herself as they continued on. Harry was the first to see it, holding out his arms to stop everyone from moving forward.

"Look" he murmured. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. A pain ripped through Cassandra as she looked down on the poor creature. Its pearly-white mane spread across the dark ground. Though it was still so beautiful she knew that it was not the same noble creature it had once been.

Harry took a step closer towards the unicorn then everyone heard the slithering sound. Harry froze where he stood upon hearing it. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast.

Cassandra's heart began to race the moment she saw the shadow move out of the darkness. She was transfixed, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to think of anything else, but the shadow in front of her. It was the shadow from her dreams. The nightmare come to life.

It was here, in front of her, just as it had been in her dream. Moving just as it had in her dream. _Was this a dream_ she wondered. _Am I really awake?_ she questioned herself. _No, this is real_ she told herself over and over again.

The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

Fear gripped Cassandra like the icy hand of death. She felt cold, so cold. She tried to speak, but no sound would come. She tried to move, but she couldn't make her body work any longer. Her eyes were glazing over as she stared at the hooded figure.

Draco and Allie both screamed at the same time. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at them – unicorn blood was dribbling down its front.

**_RUN_** Cassandra mind screamed at her, but still she could not move. She could not take her eyes off of the hooded shadow. It was then that she felt a hand grab a hold of hers and begin to pull her away from the swiftly approaching shadow.

Numb, unable to feel or see, Cassandra allowed herself to be lead where ever she was being taken. Her feet moving only on instinct as she followed behind her savior. Yes, this was her savior and she knew it. She would never have been able to move herself, never get away from the menacing figure of her dreams. It held too much power over her.

Finally the running stopped and they began to walk, Cassandra was still looking over her shoulder, waiting to see the shadow following after her. Then they ducked behind a large tree seeking shelter. Cassandra found herself with her back against the tree while her savior sheltered her shaking body from any harm.

It was then, for the first time that Cassandra lifted her blue eyes up and looked at who had saved her. To her disbelief she was met with two grey colored eyes and a head of white-blonde hair. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, his body shielding her from any harm that may come at them. He breathed in deep breaths of the cool night air, trying to catch his breath from the quick escape they had just made.

All Cassandra could do was look at him. She had been unable to speak just a moment ago, but now she found herself at a loss for words at all. The prince of Slytherin, the hater of all Gryffindors had saved her from the shadow of her nightmares. He was her savior. Yet she could not fathom why he would save her or think about her at all.

He's breathing coming more easily he began to stare into her midnight blue eyes. Unwavering in his gaze Cassandra felt the air from her chest evaporate. A moment later his rough lips were pressed against hers.

_What is happen?_ Cassandra thought to herself as she felt his lips tentatively touch hers. They were warm compared to the cool night air. Rough and soft at the same time, but what was happen? She couldn't think, so much was happening all at once.

A loud noise sounded a head of them and Draco pulled away. Cool air rushing between them as his lips left hers. Cassandra still couldn't believe what had just happen. Draco Malfoy had kissed her. A small kiss, she might even consider it a shy kiss, but a kiss none the less.

Hagrid and their fellow group of detentioners came running down the path towards them. Draco quickly moved away from Cassandra, but to her surprise he never let go of the hand he had taken when he had pulled her to safety. His eyes were cast to the ground and he looked almost demure for the first time since Cassandra had met him.

"You alrigh'" Hagrid said as he got near the pair.

"Yeah, I think so" Cass replied a bit bewildered.

Just then another loud sound was made as Harry appeared riding on the back of a centaur. The rest of the group, finally making their way to where Hagrid and now Harry were standing, called out to the boy-who-lived.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Harry, "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," the centaur said to Harry. "You are safe now."

"Good luck, Harry Potter," he continued. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

The centaur turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.

Hagrid returned only a moment later and lead the group of students out of the Forbidden Forest. Everyone was in a bit of a daze over the adventures they had had. No one seemed like talking and all of their eyes were cast down to the ground as they made their way out of the forest.

For some reason Cassandra didn't run up to be close to her fellow Gryffindors. Instead she remained in the back of the group with Draco, their hands still intertwined. She wasn't sure what was coming over her, but at the moment she felt grateful for not having to think or feel. She was happy to be lead out of the forest no matter who was leading her.

**Chapter 133: Alondra Bracho**

_'Damn these gifts of mine! My thoughts are getting worse.  
This Tom Riddle, won't leave me alone. He keeps calling me  
'Mariana'...I wish you were here with me! You'd help me forget  
and make me laugh! But you're not here! You left me alone to face  
these strange happenings on my own, at times I think I hate you for it!'  
-From Alondra Bracho to her former best friend Sebastian Stirling.  
Written by candlelight, torn up, and soaked in tears._

Alondra felt cold and guilty. As she looked over to where Filch stood, tall, wiry and cruel; a thought struck her.

'Hmph! Maybe I wouldn't have to even deal with these brats if they weren't so meddlin''

Alondra shivered and wrapped her arms around herself tightly and looked down to her shoes. She hated herself for thinking it, but maybe Filch had been right. If she and her friends hadn't gone meddling around in such serious affairs...There was no use to ask, 'what if' though. They had to serve their punishment like true Gryffindor's, with courage and stamina.

Alondra looked to the sky above and noticed the bright full moon shining down on them. She frowned, on night's like this one usually found a good book to read by the fire and went to sleep late just day-dreaming.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." Hagrid's voice called a little raspy. Alondra looked over to him and noticed he looked uncomfortable and sad. She frowned, knowing exactly why Hagrid was so solemn and not his usual chirpy self. His thoughts coming at her a mile a minute in a maze of incoherent words, but enough to know how hurt he was by the loss of his pet dragon, Norbert.

She felt someone breathe heavily beside her and she turned her head discreetly to find Sebastian standing with Malfoy looking beyond upset and distant. His dark grey eyes with an unreadable expression eyed Hagrid and Filch suspiciously and then he looked straight at her. Alondra flinched and quickly turned away from him.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourselves with that oaf? Well, think again, it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." Filch suddenly drawled looking to them coldly. Alondra gaped unbelievingly at Filch's words. The Dark Forest? How could that be, they were only first years!

The tall brooding trees swayed with the soft breeze that pushed them. Alondra knew that the Dark Forest was off limits to everyone. Professor Dumbledore had mentioned many fearsome things resided within it's boundaries. But looking into the forest now, something seemed to be calling out to Alondra from within. The darkness called to her, in soft hushed voices entering her mind. It was like something wanted her to embrace the darkness completely.

'Mariana! Follow your instincts, follow your heart, find the light within the darkness! Be that sun beam to bring light into my darkness...'

Alondra furrowed her brows and put a cold hand to her forehead. That voice, so bitter and yet so full of hope. "Tom?" She asked herself softly and unconsciously she felt her legs start to move, in small steps towards the voice within the shadows. However, something roughly pulled her back.

"What are you doing!" Sebastian asked her in a forceful whisper, his hand tightly held her arm and she almost stumbled into him from the sudden jerk of movement. Alondra blinked and put her hand by her side, she looked up to Sebastian discreetly and yanked her arm out of his grip.

"None of your business!" Alondra retorted through her teeth, she went to stand next to Cassandra who eyed her curiously. Alondra managed a small smile and Cassandra quirked a golden red brow at Alondra massaging her arm out.

"Al' righ', best be off..." Hagrid's voice suddenly came into focus as he lead the large group of students over to the edge of the forest. The darkness seemed to intensify with every step they took.

Alondra suddenly heard a crying muffled sound in her mind and then using his lamp light, Hagrid showed them all some silvery colored stuff that was illuminated on the ground.

"That's unicorn blood" he had said.

He then went on to explain about how this was the second one this week. He had even found one dead last Wednesday. Alondra felt tears sting her eyes, she remembered telling Jason how much she loved and felt connected to the mystic unicorns and wanted one of her very own some day, if possible. The thought of having the unicorn now lying on the ground, and its cries enter her mind so suddenly, was horrible and Alondra struggled to remain calm.

"Well, what do we do if what ever killed that unicorn runs into us in here?" Draco suddenly piped up in an unusually high voice. Everyone looked to him for actually speaking an idea that had invaded all their minds.

"Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's, blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Draco quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a bloody coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, Holly, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Cassandra, Allie, Sebastian, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now – that's it – an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – lets go."

The forest spread out before them, dark, haunting, and cold. A little way into the forest they reached a fork in the earth path. Here the two small groups divided with Hagrid's group taking the left and the other group taking the right.

Draco and Sebastian walked close together ahead while Alondra and Cassandra tried to comfort Neville a little behind. He was clutching tightly to Cassandra's robes as they walked. Cassandra kept giving him soft reassuring smiles to try and make him more comfortable, but it seemed to be doing little help. Alondra patted his back comfortingly, but her mind was constantly making her lose sight of what her surroundings were. The voice from before kept taunting her...

'Be the light...Be the sun beam in the darkness...my butterfly,'

Alondra squinted her eyes shut and breathed in deep. She didn't need his voice in her mind right now, she was scared to be in there as it was. To make matters worse Draco began talking about all the terrible things that they could encounter here in the forest. Cassandra frowned at Draco's words even though she was a little pale, but she was obviously trying to stay strong for both Neville and Alondra. Alondra smiled softly, thankful for her maturity. Though Alondra noticed even Sebastian didn't seem to keen on his friends choice in stories at the moment.

"Would you shut up, Malfoy? We don't need this right now...besides, you've got that poor kid scared out of his wits already! Give it a rest," Sebastian told him annoyed looking back pityingly at Neville's horrified expression. Draco smirked.

"He's not scared...yet. You're fine aren't you Longbottom, ol' chum?" Draco joked with a wicked smile. Cassandra sighed heavily and glared at his insensitivity while comforting a crying Neville. Alondra shook her head and looked to Sebastian who rolled his eyes at Draco, but didn't say anything further to him.

They descended deeper into the dark forest. It was so dark that it sent shivers down Alondra's spine suddenly. She looked around her scared and yet intrigued at the same time. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and the voice in her mind got louder.

'Now! Do it now! Be the light, come to me!'

Alondra stumbled abruptly, nearly bringing down Neville with her, but quickly composed herself. She noticed Cassandra seemed to freeze for a brief moment, but then blink and she was focused and calm once more.

The darkness crept in closer around them as the trees become denser. Not a single ray of moonlight was filtering through any more as they tried to walk the path. They would stumble here and there along the path, catching on out grown roots or low hanging tree limbs.

'Mariana...your light, your love'

The voice said right by her ear and she gasped loudly. Cassandra must've heard her distress or realize it was just too dark as she muttered "Lumos."

Everyone crowded around Cassandra's lightened up wand. Draco and Sebastian hesitated at first but then relented that they needed as much light as possible.

Walking a bit farther they came to a section of path where a trees limb had falling over the path. Instead of taking the whole group off the path without knowing which way to go, Cassandra decided that she would try and find a safe way without all of them in tow.

"Stay right here," she said while turning to the group around her. "I'm going to look for a safe way around that all of us can take."

Alondra bit her lip worriedly. "Cassie," Looking about her at the darkness. Neville whimpered softly as he let go of Cassandra's robes. Alondra frowned at the poor boy's expression and moved closer to him to try and make him feel more safe. She suddenly shivered.

'Guests? I want no guests!'

"You can't go roaming about the forest by yourself" Draco suddenly demanded. Alondra blinked her eyes open from the last message she had heard in her mind and noticed Draco looking concerned for Cassandra.

Cassandra was very taken aback by this at first as well. "I'm going, just stay put and I'll be back shortly" she said with a very harsh tone. This time no one tried to talk her out of it.

"Allie, there aren't really any...werewolves out here are there?" Neville asked softly. He had gone pale as paper and his teeth clinked from his shaking.

Alondra managed a gentle smile and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Probably not, Neville. Don't worry, ok? No harm will come to us if we stick together, deal?"

"Deal... but Malfoy-"

"Malfoy is lying! He's just trying to scare you-"

"You would think that wouldn't you, you filthy mudblood!" Draco sneered as he rounded on Alondra with malice in his grey eyes. Alondra narrowed her own caramel eyes at him and looked to him defiantly.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Sebastian ordered as he stood in front of Alondra, shielding her and Neville from Malfoy's glare. Draco narrowed his eyes annoyed at Sebastian's interference, but stepped back anyway.

"Fine. I was just going to say that I'm not lying! Strange stories are told of this part of the forest. Creatures that can't even be imagined reside here. Waiting for innocents like us to feed on. Of course, they strike at cowardly little Gryffindor's... FIRST!" Draco howled as he pushed Neville forward, from behind, and the poor boy yelled loudly.

"Help!" Neville screamed as he took a haste step forward and fell forward, bringing Alondra down with him, and his wand going off into the air with little red sparks.

"Draco!" Sebastian scowled at the laughing blond boy. He shook his head and reached over to help Alondra and Neville to their feet. Neville had small tears in his eyes and Alondra turned to glare at Draco.

"You pompous!-" Alondra breathed as her eyes flashed a brief white and a sudden strong wind knocked Malfoy down to his own knees.

"Alondra, Neville, Sebastian, Draco! Are you lot alright?" Hagrid's concerned voice suddenly made them all turn. Draco got to his feet and hissed at Alondra angrily and she quirked a dark brow in a silent challenge.

Sebastian rushed over to Draco's side and sighed heavily. "If you so much as look to her anymore, I'm telling Hagrid what happened here, got it?"

Draco looked up at his friend and simply huffed.

"We're fine, Hagrid. It just seems, Neville is a little shaken up is all," Sebastian supplied hastily, just as Cassandra headed back over to them with a thankful sigh of relief. Alondra smiled to her softly.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you lot were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with us, Harry you go with Fang and them." Hagrid then leaned in and whispered something to Harry.

The new groups began to walk away from each other again, Cassandra, Alondra, Harry, Draco, and Sebastian all heading back towards the fallen tree. Deeper and deeper into the forest they went, past the fallen tree and deeper still. The only light that could be seen was coming from Cassandra's wand as they proceeded into the murky blackness.

Alondra blinked confused as she held a hand to her temple. Soft whimpers and howls echoed in her mind. She figured it must've been another innocent unicorn being attacked. Harry was the first to see it, holding out his arms to stop everyone from moving forward.

"Look" he murmured. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Alondra choked on a sob and closed her eyes angrily as she turned her head away from it's dormant position.

Harry took a step closer towards the unicorn then everyone heard the slithering sound. Harry froze where he stood upon hearing it. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast.

"Oh no," Alondra breathed as she stifled a loud gasp.

The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

A wave of nausea overcame Alondra as she shook her head in frozen disbelief at what she was experiencing. The dark hooded figure seemed to pause as if aware of their presence. Alondra began to tremble as loud and bitter demands invaded her mind.

'So there they are!' 'Harry Potter...' 'Give me your light!' 'Mariana, is that you?' 'I have been spotted!' 'Don't hurt her!' 'Run, Mariana!'

Alondra found that she was breathing shallowly and then she screamed in agony as the voices got louder and the words more cleared. She fell to her knees and covered her ears with her hands as she painfully looked up to notice the hooded figure raised its head and looked right at them - unicorn blood was dribbling down its front.

Alondra continued to scream in pain as he seemed to smile right at her and she vaguely heard the screams of Draco Malfoy disappear as she was draped into a pair of lean, strong, arms and rushed away from the horrible sight.

Shortly afterward she felt someone place her back down on her wobbly feet and she swayed weakly. It was then Alondra noticed that she was still screaming.

"Alondra! Alondra, it's ok we're far away. Please stop screaming," Sebastian begged her gently as he embraced her tightly to him. Soothing words echoing in her ear and his hands running up and down her back comfortingly. Alondra's screams slowly died down at his request and then she blinked rapidly and looked up to Sebastian's concerned face.

"What-what was that thing?" Alondra asked quietly as she suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, "Where are we now?"

"I have no idea what that thing was. Whatever it was, it's bad. As for where we are...away," Sebastian sighed and managed to smile down at the dark haired girl in his arms. "Are you, er, alright? I mean, you screamed,"

"And?" Alondra's face broke out into an angry frown, "In case you've forgotten, I'm a telepath, Tom!" Alondra gasped and backed away from Sebastian abruptly.

"What did you just call me?" Sebastian asked her then, his face a bit pale and looking rather confused.

"I-I said, in case you've forgotten I'm a telepath, FOX. Yea, Fox, that's what I said. It's your name isn't it?"

"You've never really called me Fox,"

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Foxworth!"

Sebastian flinched and Alondra turned away from him and slowly collected herself.

"Ok, relax. It was just a slip up. All those emotions you heard coming from that thing and then that voice from earlier, add that to my grams issues with Tom..."

"Voice from earlier? What are you talking about, Alondra?"

Alondra bit the inside of her cheek and turned to face her former best friend. "None of your business, Sebastian. It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations,"

"Even when they're a one-person dilemma?"

"_Callate!_"

"Oh, the spanish. Two can play that game, _estas loca querida amiga_," Sebastian pronounced in a heavy spanish accent.

Alondra managed to laugh softly and Sebastian chuckled heartedly.

"Seb, remember when we were younger, how much fun we'd have when my Mama and Papa would scold us for getting in trouble in Spanish?"

"Oh, Merlin, yes! Goodness, they talked a mile a second and even if I did understand some Spanish I never understood them at all. Worse than military personnel,"

Alondra smiled and sighed. "Yea. Good times,"

"Yea,"

Sebastian then turned and looked about them for signs of Harry, Cassandra, or Draco. "I hope our friends are ok, don't you?" He asked as he turned to notice Alondra frozen in place. "Alondra? Can you hear me?"

'Mariana,'

Alondra gasped and backed up suddenly slamming into Sebastian's back.

"Ouch! Alondra, what the hec did you do that for?"

Alondra wasn't listening to him, her eyes suddenly darkened a deep brown and a familiar scarlet spark appeared in their depths.

'Mariana...what are you doing here?'

"Tom," Alondra whispered in a deep and rich voice, unlike her usual soft and bubbly tone.

Sebastian turned around and noticed Alondra seemed to be frozen in place, her features a ghostly pale, and her eyes steady not blinking at all. "Alondra, are you ok?"

'Mariana, I'm so sorry I scared you earlier. I didn't mean to,'

"Why are you doing this, Tom?"

Sebastian blinked and looked ahead to where Alondra seemed to be talking to someone, but no one was there. "Alondra, who are you talking to?"

'I can't tell you, not with him here. I thought I told you I didn't want to see you with Antonio-,'

"Go away, go away and leave me be! Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Sebastian furrowed his brows together worriedly. He reached out to take a hold of Alondra's arm, but suddenly a yellow streak of light flew at him and he was thrown back onto the tree trunk. "What the-"

"No! Please Tom, don't hurt, Antonio!"

'Mariana, you traitor! Filthy mudblood lover!'

"Please go away! Go away!" Alondra yelled desperately as she sunk to her knees and a sudden strong gust of wind surrounded her.

"What the-," Sebastian whispered and went to kneel by her. "Alondra, what happened, are you ok?"

Alondra began to cry and buried her face in her hands angrily. Sebastian swallowed hard and then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Alondra, please tell me what the hec just happened. You sounded...so unlike yourself, and who's Tom? Why were you telling him to go away? Who's Antonio?"

Alondra choked on a sob and shook her head, mumbling something into his shoulder painfully. Sebastian frowned and decided not to ask any further.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry, Alondra. We don't have to talk about it,"

"Oh Seb, I'm so scared. I don't even know what's going on with me lately. I suddenly space out and begin talking to someone named Tom. I hear him, he's older, and I can see him too. In my head that is. He's tall, lean, and has dark eyes and wild dark hair. He's handsome, but so intimidating...and he calls me...he calls me."

"What does he call you?"

"Mariana,"

"Wasn't that your grandmother's name?"

"Yes. I'm just so confused. These questions are constantly plaguing me! I don't know what to do anymore, I'm scared to even tell someone about this-,"

"Hey, listen to me, all right? I know we're not exactly best friends right now, but always keep in mind that I'm here for you. You can tell me anything," Sebastian told her as a genuine grin came to his face.

Alondra breathed in trembly, and looked up into Sebastian's dark gray eyes looking to her kindly. "Oh Seb, thank you. Thank you for always being there. I know that no matter how much you claim to hate me-"

"I never said I hated you, Alondra,"

"You didn't have to say it, you were thinking it,"

"I was not!"

"Sebastian," Alondra sighed and stepped back from his hold and got to her feet. "Again, I can read minds, remember? You were thinking it not too long ago when I was chatting with Cedric,"

"What!"

Alondra rolled her eyes. "It's ok, Seb-"

Sebastian scowled and got to his feet. "No, it's not ok. I never said I hated you, Alondra. If you managed to hear that 'I hate you' in your mind, it was directed at my father."

Alondra furrowed her brows confused. "Excuse me?"

"Yea. Look, I've noticed how close you've recently become with that Hufflepuff guy. And then I can't help, but remember that because of my father I can't be the one walking you to classes, talking to you in the library, studying with you in the fields, and even sit next to you in classes,"

Alondra's caramel gaze glazed over with tears and she placed a hand over her lips to keep from letting out a loud sob. Sebastian frowned.

"I hate my father for taking my best friend away from me," He whispered and his dark grey eyes clouded over with ice. Alondra choked from her unshed tears and buried her face in his robes as she cried. Sebastian hugged her thankfully and simply held her warmly. "I'm so sorry, Alondra."

"Me too, Seb," Alondra simply replied and closed her eyes angry at Fate for tearing her away from her first and only best friend.

"Allie? Sebastian?" Hagrid's voice called and both turned to find the enormous man look to them relieved along with their classmates.

"Hagrid! Oh, we're so glad to see you," Alondra breathed as she reluctantly stepped away from Sebastian's embrace and faced her peers and Hagrid.

"You two all righ'?" He asked with a sad smile. Sebastian and Alondra nodded and Hagrid motioned for them to follow him and the rest of the detentioneers to find Harry, Cassandra, and Draco.

In a daze Alondra noticed Cassandra and Draco join them a little later and then they found Harry last. Talking to a half man half horse creature. Alondra sighed softly and looked down to her hands as the images and words of the past few moments came back to her hastily.

"This is where I leave you," the centaur said to Harry. "You are safe now."

"Good luck, Harry Potter," he continued. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

The centaur turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.

Hagrid returned only a moment later and lead the group of students out of the Forbidden Forest. Everyone was very quiet and made no small talk as they were escorted out of the darkness.

Alondra suddenly shivered visibly and she felt a lean arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close with care. She blinked and noticed Sebastian staring ahead coolly as his arm rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Alondra felt a dazzling smile grace her lips and leaned her head onto his arm thankfully.

'Alondra...'

Alondra flinched and turned her head to look at the disappearing forest outline. Her eyes suddenly darkened.

'You will embrace the darkness yet,'

She smiled hauntingly and then turned to look before her as she blinked her eyes shut and giggled.

"Absolutely," She agreed softly to herself with a sigh.

**Chapter 134: Holly Ethers**

_This is great, Holly thought. This is just perfect. I'm in detention with Draco Malfoy. God, I see enough of him at home. I can handle between classes but in detention? That's making it way more of a punishment then it should be. At least there's a full moon. _

"In my day, they'd be hangin' you by your thumbs," Filch was saying, or something to that effect. Holly wasn't paying attention.

"Having fun, Draco?" Holly muttered in his ear.

"Oh yes, I'm having loads of fun heading into a detention with a bunch of pathetic Gryffindor's," Draco told her.

"Yes, but I bet it's easier being a git if you don't have to commute." Holly replied, before moving to the front of the group.

They walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, up to a small hut. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." a gruff voice said. That must be the grounds keeper Father was talking about. _What was his name? Hakid? No, no I think it was Hagrid. _

Everyone around seemed to relax a little. Filch noticed. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourselves with that oaf? Well, think again, it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece," he told them, enjoying their reactions.

_In the Forbidden Forest? First years? On a full moon? Holly thought. I could understand on a half moon, but when werewolves are running around? They must think at least a little highly of this group to send us on a detention like this. _

As usual, she had missed something while she was thinking. Hagrid had led the group over to the edge of the forest. Holly jogged to catch up with them.

"-gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's, blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least," Hagrid was saying when she reached the group. Holly stared at the ground. It had silvery white stuff all over it. That meant what Hagrid was talking about was a unicorn.

"I want Fang," said Draco quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth. Coward, Holly thought.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, Holly, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Cass, Allie, Sebastian, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now – that's it – an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – lets go."

Holly followed Hagrid, and soon the group split up. They walked along, occasionally saying something. Or, they were constantly saying things, and she was occasionally paying attention. Suddenly red sparks went up in the distance. Hagrid went off in that direction, leaving them alone.

"Wonder what happened," Holly commented.

"Who knows?" Hermione replied.

"Well, If something happened to someone, I hope its Malfoy," Holly said.

"Holly!" chided Hermione. Harry laughed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

A very annoyed Hagrid came into view with Alondra, Cassandra, Sebastian, Draco, and Neville came back into view. Draco was chuckling to himself, and Alondra was shooting dagger glances at him.

_Wonder who was the problem,_ Holly thought sarcastically.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you lot were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups – Neville, you stay with us, Harry you go with Fang and them." Hagrid then leaned in and whispered something to Harry.

They split up-again-and kept walking. Neville was shaking. "What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy. He was being all... all..." Neville paused searching for a word.

"Jerky?" offered Holly.

"Um, yea, and then I turned my back on him for a second and he attacked me. Well… maybe not attack but he pushed me from behind and I.. Well panicked."

"Wish it had been me," Holly said softly, but Neville hear her.

"Why? It's not like it was fun or anything," Neville said, confused.

"Well, you see, I knew him before Hogwarts," Holly said.

"I did to, but-" Neville began.

"No, personally. My father is a socialist," She said, answering the un-asked question. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"A Gryffindor? With Slytherin's?" she asked.

"No- Father was in Slytherin. So he's friends with Lucius Malfoy." She replied. Hermione looked surprised.

"Wait, how'd you end up in Gryffindor?" Neville asked.

Holly shrugged. "Same way you did," she said.

"That would explain a lot," Hermione muttered to herself. Holly looked at her.

"Well, that would explain why the Slytherin's know you, and the Gryffindor kids who have magical parents avoid you," Hermione said. "No offence," she added quickly.

"None taken," Holly said cheerfully. "If you've noticed, Ravenclaw treats me specially, too. My mother was from there."

"If your mother was in Ravenclaw, and your father was in Slytherin, I don't understand why they- I mean," Neville said, getting a look from Hermione. Holly knew he was going to ask why her parents got married. "why did you end up in Gryffindor?" Neville said.

"Join the club, we've got jackets," Holly said. And she didn't say anymore.

All of a sudden they heard screams and yelling. Hermione's eyes widened and Neville turned white. Hagrid swore and ran toward the noise. They followed, not wanting to be left alone.  
They found Draco and Cassandra. Something was up with her, but Draco was as unreadable as usual. A loud rustling and snapping in the brushes led them all to turn around hurriedly. A centaur stepped out, and, Holly saw after blinking, it had Harry on it's back. Holly whistled to herself.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Harry, "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," the centaur said to Harry. "You are safe now."

"Good luck, Harry Potter," he continued. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

The centaur turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.

Hagrid came back again, and started walking out of the forest. They all followed, not saying a word.

**Chapter 135: Rachael Jones & Magenta Coldren**

Magenta sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, dreading the evening that lay before her. A whole evening of scrubbing countertops and mopping floors. Why did she have to go on that stupid little outing?

Well, at least I'm not alone she thought, her mood lifting a bit. It might be fun to spend the evening with Ray. Though Ray was quiet, Magenta had decided she liked her. The little redhead was an interesting person, and had a great accent. She was funny, and good company, especially when one had a long, monotonous detention.

Sighing once again, she stood and glanced at the nervously half-hyperventilating Alondra, then to the quietly reading Cassandra. Magenta's friends had a much worse fate than she on that night. Magenta was grateful that Snape had found them, and not Filch, otherwise, she too might be heading into the forest.

Alondra noticed her gaze and looked up.

"Are you leaving, Magenta?" she asked quietly.

"Yup, I've gotta get down to the kitchens. Hopefully I'll see you in the morning." Magenta said, immediately cringing at her choice of words. Alondra's eyes widened.

"Yeah, hopefully." she muttered. Magenta bid goodbye to Cassandra, then Harry, Ron and Hermione, then to the lucky little devil Daniel, who grinned a bit maliciously at her when she waved. He laughed though, as did Magenta.

The corridors were flooded with twilight as the first stars made their appearance on the sky. Magenta headed down flight after flight of stars, finally reaching the kitchens, where she met Ray.

Ray left for detention early she didn't want to spend any more time than necessary in the common room, after loosing points for Slytherin it didn't make her any more popular, and even though Malfoy lost points as well, she took the blame for them all.

Moving silently through the dungeons, she walked by Severus' rooms, she hadn't been in to see him since the incident, mainly because she was ashamed of what had happened, and she didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

Moving to the painting with the fruit on it, she tickled the pear and entered the kitchen, looking around she was amazed, he had heard about house elves before, but had never seen them or knew there were so many at Hogwarts. Wondering how she was going to find Crucheck, when the door opened again and Magenta walked in.

"Hey Ray," said Magenta, "you ready for this?" she asked.

"Not really, but its better than being in the common room right now," answered Ray honestly.

"Yeah, I know that feeling," answered Magenta, "we've taken to heading out in groups, so one of us don't get cornered," she added, only just realising that while she had the protection of a group, Ray didn't. "Oh sorry Ray, I…"

"Its okay, I know what you meant," she answered. "How about we get this over and done with," Ray said, nodding towards the HUGE pile of dishes to be done.

"Yeah, otherwise we'll be here all night," answered Magenta.

"Miss Cauldron? Miss Jones?" asked a voice from behind them, "your wands please?" It was Crucheck, Severus had told them that tonight's detention would be without magic, but they didn't realise that they would have to hand over their wand.

Taking off her cloak and hanging it on a hook by the door, Ray pulled out her wand and handed it to Crucheck, looking over she noticed that Magenta was doing the same thing, but unlike Ray, who was wearing a dark coloured tracksuit pants and a t-shirt, Magenta had on jeans, and a bright pink ¾ length t-shirt.

"Urgh," Ray complained, gagging at the smell of all the combined food.

"Oh yeah, its sooo gross!" answered Magenta, scraping more muck from a plate, "My god, how many students are there?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "And, the scary part, Ray..." Magenta leaned over to Ray. "We actually eat this stuff."

Ray shuddered at that thought, flicking what looked to be a peach slice towards the bin, however Magenta happened to lean over the bin fishing out a fork that had dropped in the bin. Ray watched in slow motion as the peach flew through the air, gliding it hit Magenta in the face as she was standing back up.

Magenta slowly pulled the peach off of her face and glared at Ray. The redhead looked like a deer caught in headlights. She cringed.

"Don't hurt me!" she said in a small voice. She looked up. Magenta was grinning maliciously. Ray watched, once again, in slow motion as magenta grabbed handful of muck and flung it at Ray. Ray brushed the slime off her face and gasped.

"Magenta!" she shrieked. Magenta grinned.

"FOOD FIGHT!" she called and flung a piece of what appeared to be an egg at Ray, who ducked behind the bin, searching all around her for something to throw back at Magenta.

"Mage…" Ray squealed, as she was hit by yet another handful of goop, jumping up Ray ran over to the pile of dirty dishes and scooped a handful of leftover mashed potato's, cringing as it went under her fingernails, and threw it at Magenta, hitting her right in the face.

Magenta carefully wiped the food of her face, gathered it in her palm and sent it flying back at Ray. The redhead grabbed from string beans and smashed it on Magenta's face. Magenta laughed hysterically and, grabbing a spoon, flung water-filled orange and banana leftovers at Ray.

Ray picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and threw it at Magenta, who expertly ducked, Ray watched in slow motion as the juice went flying through the air, and right into Professor Snape.

Both Magenta and Ray visible gulped, looking down at themselves and then at each other, then at Professor Snape who was dripping with pumpkin juice, both girls trying hard not to laugh.

"Miss Cauldron, Miss Jones, I believe you were instructed to clean up after dinner, not be involved in a food fight? Or was something else happening?" he sneered, flicking his wand all the excess food accept what was on the girls disappeared.

"Now I trust that you can wash and dry these without further mishap?" he sneered, his lips quirking, he turned, and stalked out of the room, muttering one last charm at the girls before he left.

"Oh my god, I though he was going to kill me," gushed Ray, as the door shut.

"Me too, I want to know what was the last thing he whispered was though?" said Magenta.

Two long and boring hours later, the two dirty and smelling girls finished washing and drying the last of the dishes, well over 2000 plates, bowls and cutlery was all now clean, the girls were thanking their lucky stars that they didn't have to wash all of the cooking pots and pans as well.

Parting ways at the great hall, the weary girls had one final giggle at their state, looking forward to a nice hot shower to get rid of the smell. It wouldn't be until two days later when Ray finally got up enough guts to ask Severus, that the last charm he did, made the smell permeant for a week only to the two girls.

**Chapter 136: Cassandra Serenity**

Cassandra sat alone on her bed in the girls dormitories. The late spring day had worn away and though the sun could still be seen slipping through the open window near by Cassandra didn't feel like being outside. She hadn't felt right all day. Truth be told she hadn't felt right in a few weeks. Not since her trip into the Forbidden forest.

That night still gave her nightmares when she lingered on it too long. The creature from her dreams was real and living in the forest next to her school. Cassandra hadn't talked to anyone about that night, not even her close friends. How could they understand the things that happen that night when she couldn't. No, it was better to keep them in the dark about this. About all of it, not just the monster in her dreams, but the kiss she had shared as well.

Cass lifted her right hand and let her fingers softly touch her rose-red lips. _Had it really been a kiss?_ She wondered for more than the first time. It was too hard to know for sure without asking Draco himself and she would never do that. He hadn't looked at her the whole way out of the forest, but had kept her hand intertwined with his. Maybe that was his way of saying something. Still Cass was at a lost for what that something might be.

Looking out the open window near her bed Cass grabbed one of her large pillows and held it tight. It felt good to hold something instead of just feel lost. She had felt lost for ages now, even before coming to school. It had been a secret hope that coming to school would free her of these lost feelings. That still hadn't happen now. Actually, it was only getting worse.

"Cass?" a small voice from just outside the doorway questioned.

"Yeah, Magenta?" Cass replied without even turning her head.

Her friends were worried about her and she knew it. No matter what she did she just couldn't shake the far away look that had been of her for a while now. Even Daniel, being as unobservant as a boy is, had noticed and asked her about it.

"Can we come in?"

It was Alondra's voice this time. Questioning her like she was a fragile porcelain doll that might break if talked too harshly. This had been normal lately, everyone walking and talking around her like she was made of egg shells. Only the twins were treating her like a real human being and not an emotional basket case.

"Of course you can. It's your room too" Cass responded very matter-of-factly.

The two girls walked quietly into the room and took seats on opposite sides of their friend. Alondra wrapped her arms around Cass and pulled her into a warm hug. Cassandra couldn't help, but smile at her caring friends. They truly cared about her, even if they showed it in funny ways sometimes.

"We thought you shouldn't be alone." Magenta finally said after a few minuets.

"You just haven't been yourself lately Cass. We're all worried about you." The concern in Allie's eyes was almost too hard to bear for Cassandra.

"I'm ok you two. Really I am." Giving her best smile and forth right look, Cassandra tried to appease them. "I've just had a few things on my mind is all."

"Well why don't you tell us?" Magenta ask, trying to pull the information out of her friend.

_They wolln't understand if I told them. They may even get upset with me if they learn about Draco. No, it's better not to tell them. _Cassandra had thought this over and over again. Each time she got close to telling her friends the weight she was carrying these thoughts came back to her.

"It's nothing, just exams, school ending, life. Everything a girl goes through." Cass finished the last part with a smile. For once it was a genuine smile and didn't need to be pasted on.

"Boys?" Maggie pressed even farther.

Both Alondra and Magenta were giggling now. Cassandra looked between them back and forth. The thought that they knew sent a cold chill down her spine. They weren't mad at her though, they were laughing about it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Maybe" she added in a tentative voice.

"We knew it!" Alondra exclaimed while gathering Cass up into another big hug.

"Knew what?" Cass tried to ask while being smothered to death.

"You and George of course!" Magenta said with a smirk.

"Me and George?" The subject seemed to come out of thin air. Until realization started to dawn on Cassandra, they were talking about what happen over winter holiday. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no" she stammered on. "George is my friend, but nothing like that."

"But!" Alondra continued on a frown starting to form. "The couch and winter holiday and him coming to rescue you with Draco and the way you look at him" she just kept going on and on.

A red heat started to creep up Cassandra's neck as she remembered that night and the following morning. It had been really embarrassing, but nice at the same time. Just then a thought sprang to mind. Cass's dark blue eyes whipped around to settle on Magenta and Alondra.

"He told you!" she said with sharp accusation.

There was only one person beside herself and the twins that had known about that night, Daniel. He had promised not to tell a soul, but now it seems that he had let it slip.

"I can't believe he told!" Cass continued on in disbelief.

Just then a pillow was launched at the back of her head, sending Cass almost toppling off the bed. Looking up after the shock wore off Cass saw Alondra sitting on the bed, pillow in hand and rather smug look on her face.

"We're your friends too!" she said as she brought down another pillow attack from above.

A giggle escaped from Cass as she ducked out of the way. Picking up the pillow she had been hold before the first attack she launched her own counter offensive. First at Alondra and then at the unprotected Magenta that had only been watching with amusement.

Soon the whole scene was flying pillows as the three girls each began to fling the objects about. Braking open after only a few hits, the room was quickly filled with floating feathers drifting down like snow. Sticking out of their hair, laying on the ground, and covering the bed they were each trying to hide around. All three girls were laughing openly now as they each collapsed down on the bed, their pillows void of filling.

Cassandra struggled to breath between laughs. It had been a long time since she had really laughed and it felt good. Both Alondra and Magenta were laughing hard as well. Tears pulled at the corners of Allie's eyes as she continued to laugh hard enough to shake her whole body. Magenta was just as bad, she was wrapping her arms around herself to stop from flailing about.

"What on earth!" Hermione screamed as she entered the girl's dorm room.

All three girls could only laugh harder at their very disgruntled room mate. She would never understand, even having loosened up as much as she had. It was just something you had to have been there for Cass decided.

"You two are wonderful friends" Cass finally managed to say after gaining control of herself again.

"You're a pretty good one too" Magenta added with a smile. "When you're not bottling everything up inside."

With that Magenta gave Cass a playful shove off the bed. Cassandra screech as she fell off the bed and on to her bum on the cold floor. Allie was starting to laugh again at the two of them.

"Oh I'm not coming down on my own!" Cass demanded before pulling Allie down by her ankles.

"Hey now!" Allie responded as she thumped down on the floor next to Cass.

Both girls looked at each other and gave a silent nod before each grabbing hold of Magenta's legs and pulling her down as well. Another thump sounded as Magenta found herself unceremoniously dumped on the ground beside her two friends.

"Schmucks!" Magenta bellowed.

"Git!" Allie yelled back in fun.

"Shrew!" Cass added with a laugh.

The three good friends began to laugh again. _It's going to be alright_ Cass thought as she continued to laugh. _Everything will be alright from now on._

**Chapter 137: Daniel Smith**

Despite the fact that no great harm had been done, Daniel's circle of friends took something of a hit, following the pillow fight in the girls' dormitory. Cassandra had many secrets, and she valued them. She had trusted Daniel to remain silent about Christmas morning. Understandably, she was angry with him for talking. Daniel, in turn, was angry with Alondra and Magenta: they had revealed to Cass that they knew, but they had _not_ bothered to tell her that the truth had been extracted from him by force. All right, so tickle-torture wasn't _exactly_ force, but still. Because they had withheld that information, he was now regarded as a rat, and he resented that greatly. They had sat apart at breakfast for several days, avoiding each others' eyes, and only Ray had come over to him that morning to wish him luck at today's concert.

The Hogwarts choir, consisting of thirty-seven children and five large frogs, normally performed five or six times a year: they did a few songs at school on Halloween night, followed by the Hogsmeade Christmas concert. Two months later, they would provide music for the Valentine's Day dance, if there was one. The next concert was in the spring, also in Hogsmeade. Finally, they would sing a song for the beginning of summer gala in Hogsmeade, early in June. They would usually reprise this song the following September, performing for the student body at the welcoming feast. But the big performances were the Hogsmeade ones. The Christmas concert was the biggest of the three, but it was not the one that Flitwick took most seriously. On Christmas Eve, everyone was filled with good cheer: a choir could turn in a substandard performance and no one would care. For the spring concert, expectations were high, and the diminutive Charms professor had drilled the group until their performance was close to flawless.

Daniel was technically a tenor, though his prepubescent voice was actually more on a level with the altos; he was not the only one in the group with this tendency. But he had a good voice and an excellent sense of timing, both of which were important to a singer. He had always had a love of singing in early childhood, another thing that the ensuing dark times had robbed him of. Now, he had rediscovered it, and if he sometimes had to skip up an octave when his section hit a lower note, he made up for it with the passion he put into it. And in any case, the frogs hit the low notes well enough on their own.

So now, guided by Flitwick, they steadily sang their way through the final number, and the most complex of the lot. The sopranos trilled, the basses thundered, and the frogs croaked, and somehow it all came together perfectly. Daniel sang his part, keeping his eyes glued to the director's hands. With this song, there was a tendency among the group to speed up and race through it; with other songs they were more likely to slow down. The Charms teacher's deft hands prevented these undesirable tempo changes.

The song ended, with sopranos, mezzos, altos, tenors, baritones, and basses all striking their respective notes perfectly, and Flitwick stepped back and indicated the choir, and the audience clapped wildly. Daniel inclined his head with all of the rest, and then the group filed off the stage. The concert, consisting of several groups, was strictly non-competitive, but there was no question that they would have won had it been otherwise.

The Hogwarts choir was surprisingly well balanced, in terms of age, gender, and house affiliation. Of course, the balance was not quite perfect. It was a little bit tipped toward Ravenclaws, mainly because the director was head of house there, and about sixty percent female because girls were easier to recruit as singers than boys. And it was a bit light on fifth- and seventh-years, as students occasionally had to drop out when preparing for OWL's and NEWT's. Even the one hour a week required for rehearsal could be too much, especially for the students on the edge of burnout anyway.

Another exceptionality about the group was that the harmony among them was not just musical. The Slytherin's among their number were as welcome and accepted as anyone else, and the Hufflepuffs were never thought of as wimps or duffers. Because of this, the choir room was an oasis of inter-house unity. For Daniel, who had good friends in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, this was not a great adjustment. For others, it took some getting used to.

Daniel was not the only first-year who had wandered his way into the ranks. Ravenclaw had contributed two giggly girls, and Slytherin had given the group a quiet young dark-haired boy. These four were the only ones of their year who were actually allowed to set foot in the streets of Hogsmeade during the school year. They and the six or seven seconds were supposed to go back after they were done singing. However, more often than not, an older student would take responsibility for them and show them around. They could only do so much, of course; most of the really cool stuff there could only be bought by students third-year and above. Ditto with butterbeer, since enough of it could intoxicate a person. The third-year limit had been established a century before, after one too many firsts and seconds had been found vomiting in alleys.

Melanie, the seventh-year Gryffindor who had taken Daniel in hand, was with a group of about a dozen others, gathered around a large round table and drinking butterbeer. This, naturally, meant that he was doing a whole lot of sitting around, feeling thirsty, and listening to a rather boring conversation. He couldn't help thinking about how much he missed sitting by the common room fire with the girls and discussing the price of tea in China. Because he liked Melanie, he had tried to be a trouper for a while, but he could only abide so much incessant dull chatter. He had ultimately grown weary of the whole thing and had quietly slipped away. He was small and unobtrusive and could move very quietly, so he was out of the room before anyone knew he was gone.

He had a good time after that, checking out the post office and book stores, the Shrieking Shack, and patronizing Zonko's. The proprietor of that shop had been a notorious prankster in his days at Hogwarts and had no problem at all with selling his wares to any first-year who had the good sense to ditch his minders and strike out on his own. As he was emerging from the shop with an assortment of stink pellets, odd candies, dungbomblets, and fireworks in his robe pockets, he spotted a familiar figure in the distance. Tall, green-robed, and wearing a slightly crumpled hat, Minerva McGonagall was not the person you wanted to see you roaming through Hogsmeade without an escort.

Of course, it was late in the afternoon and the village was covered with shadows, so that would buy him time, but he had to get out of sight quickly. Most of the buildings on this street were closed up and apparently locked, but there was one that looked to be open: a scroungy-looking tavern with a severed pig's head on its sign. Daniel squirted through the door and slipped into the shadows, then crept under the table closest to the corner. He threw his cloak over his head, rendering himself nearly invisible.

As he sat there, he heard voices at the table next to his, the one in the darkest corner of the bar. The speakers were an elderly fellow with a long cascade of hair who looked vaguely familiar, and a burly, bearded man with one arm ending in a fierce-looking metal hook. Curious, he listened in.

"...at Hogwarts," said the one-handed man. "But no one quite seems to know where it is. Or what it is."

"People are always storing stuff at that school," said the older man. Daniel noticed the rag he had and assumed him to be a barkeep or some such thing. "Safer than Gringotts it is, and not everyone trusts those goblins, anyway."

"But this is especially important," said One-Arm. "I heard that a high-security Gringotts vault was robbed for it."

"I doubt that," said the barkeep. "Gringotts security is considered to be impenetrable."

"The goblins admitted to it," said One-Arm. "But they said the vault was empty."

"Oooooh," said Barkeep. "So you think it was taken to Hogwarts?"

"Makes sense, don't it?"

"Now that you mention it, yes."

"I heard something else," added One-Arm. "I heard that their gamekeeper went and bought himself a special guard dog. And not just any dog. It was a Cerberus."

Barkeep laughed. "Keep a three-headed dog in a school? I don't think old Albus is quite that senile. Or did you forget that a Cerberus's favorite meal is human flesh, preferably child-size. Nice and tender."

Daniel, still secreted under the table, shuddered at the thought.

One-Arm was persistent. "Well, if it's not at Hogwarts, where is it?"

Barkeep smiled. "Well, you didn't hear this from me, but that gargantuan idiot they call a gamekeeper was in here a few nights ago. Had a few too many, he did." Daniel, remembering the apple booze, wasn't a bit surprised. Barkeep continued: "The oaf mentioned that he'd been told to keep an extra-close eye on the path behind the unicorn paddock. Dumbledore wouldn't tell him why, of course, but he said it was crucial."

"Really," the hook-handed man feigned only mild interest. "Maybe he is getting senile. How old is he now? 140?"

"147 this year. It's also possible that he wants everyone to think that his special item is locked in the castle, but instead it's in the forest. You don't get his reputation by being stupid." Barkeep sighed. "I've got to get back to work. Another drink?"

"Another time, maybe," said One-Arm. He rose and headed quickly for the door.

Daniel cautiously raised the cloak, then looked around. There were several newcomers clustered at the bar; there was no way he could get out unseen. But there was a door to the back room that was unguarded. He took out a Filibuster's Rainbow Smoke ball and touched it with his wand. It began hissing. He slid it across the room, and it detonated in a choking cloud of fuschia smoke, which faded to blue, then black, then yellow, and there were undoubtedly other colours, but he didn't see them because he was through the door and up the stairs behind it. They led to an upstairs apartment. One of the rooms had an open window. Daniel vaulted through it, catching the sill with his fingers and dropping to the alley below. Dusk was descending now, so no one saw him. They were too distracted by the rainbow-colored smoke wafting through the tavern's windows. By the time it had cleared, Daniel was hurrying along the path to Hogwarts.

Ray Jones had been dividing her time with working out alongside Daniel in the mornings and chatting with the three girls at other times. Quite frankly, she was starting to get tired of it. It seemed silly to throw away a good friendship over what appeared to be a misunderstanding. She had resolved to get the two sides talking, and had gotten the others to agree to it, but now, she had to locate Daniel.

To that end, she was waiting by the path to Hogsmeade when he came pounding up it, his cloak swirling behind him. "Daniel!"

"You'll never believe what I just heard," Daniel said. He looked around. "This way."

Once they were well off the path, Ray halted. "What is it?"

Daniel told her the story. "That one-armed guy really freaked me out," he finished. "He sounded like he was looking to steal something, only he didn't know where it was."

"We should tell the others," Ray said. At Daniel's dubious look, she went on: "Daniel, come on! They're still our friends, right?"

"I hope so," Daniel said. "But after last week, I don't know."

"Come on, you have to tell someone. We can't handle this alone."

Daniel knew that to me true. And the only other person he trusted, Matt, was in the hospital wing with the mumble mumps. He was going to be fine, but was in no condition to go on any quests. "All right," he finally said, though he was not looking forward to the conversation.

"Good," Ray said. "They said they'd wait for us in the Great Hall. Let's go."

**Chapter 138: Cassandra Serenity**

"What do you mean you found out where the stone is being kept?" Magenta asked with wide eyes of disbelief.

"What do you think I mean?" Daniel responded shaking his head at the group of girls around him.

"It's in the forest?" Alondra softly said more to herself than to anyone else.

An air of tension still hung over the group of first year Gryffindor's and their single Slytherin friend as they crowded around the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Cassandra was still unsure of how to act around these people she called friends and the act by Daniel of telling one of her most treasured secrets had been hard for her to deal with. She wanted to be able to go back to how things had been before, but a small voice inside of her kept telling that things would never be the same.

Shaking the random thoughts from her head Cassandra listened to the group more carefully, she still couldn't believe what Daniel had just told them and yet somehow she knew that it had to be true. The Philosophers stone, which Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all been searching for was finally found, hidden out in the Forbidden forest. Protected by who knows what and put there by Dumbledore himself.

Lightly biting down on her lower lip Cassandra looked around the small group. Ray, still a bit shy even after six months with the group, had a worried look in her hazel green eyes. Her gaze fixed on an unnoticeable spot on the table in front of her. Still wearing an expression of disbelief, Magenta was asking Daniel to go over it all one more time. Alondra sat quietly between Ray and Magenta her carmel colored eyes unfocused with a haunted look in them. Cassandra noticed she was looking paler than normal as well. Daniel looked a bit frazzled as well. His long dark hair was beginning to slip out of its customary ponytail while he nervously retold the story of his adventure in Hogsmead.

"We need to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione" Daniel said loudly, breaking Cassandra from the thoughts which were pledging her.

"No!" she answered quickly, the visions of Harry laying still on the cold stone floor with the stone just out of reach coming quickly into focus in her mind. "No, we can do this ourselves," she said firmly, "they've had a hard year, we can handle this by ourselves."

Looking at her like she had gone mad, the group seemed to be in shock for a moment before the questions and comments began to fly. Everyone was concerned about not letting the trio in on their plans to retrieve the stone, but Cassandra held firm. The vision of Harry's unmoving body convinced her that this was the right thing to do no matter what the trio's feelings were about it later.

Startling the group as she spoke Ray asked the question that everyone else had been dancing around. "Why don't we want them in on this? It was their adventure from the start."

A lump in Cassandra throat seemed to form almost instantly. They wanted to know why, but she still didn't think they would accept her if they knew about her visions. The incident with Daniel, Magenta, and Alondra had convinced her even more that even friends couldn't keep secrets. But how else could she explain it?

Taking a deep breath, Cassandra thought hard about what to say. "It's in the forest, right? When we had our detention there," Cassandra quickly looked to Alondra for support in this line of thinking, "something came after Harry. If he goes back into the forest he might not be as lucky as he was last time. We just can't risk it for him, can we?"

It wasn't the whole truth, but it was a part of the truth. Cassandra hoped it would be enough of the truth to persuade the others as well. No matter how she tried she couldn't push the vision of Harry's still body from her mind.

With a decisive nod Daniel seemed to make up his mind on the matter. "Alright then, we don't want Harry to get hurt or anyone else. We can do this ourselves."

Magenta quickly agreed as did Ray and with a bit of trepidation Alondra nodded in agreement as well. With the course of action decided the group began to go over everything they knew about the stone once more. The tension that had been thick in the air only moments ago washing away and cleansing all of them of the distance that had began to build up between.

"The stone is in the forest," Magenta said with some determination, "but so is something that wants the stone."

Daniel nodded before adding more to the information. "We know it's behind the unicorn paddock and about a few hundred meters into the forest."

"And it's being protected by something, but we don't know what" Ray sighed as they all felt the weight of what they had decided to do.

Alondra was the last to speak, her voice much quieter than the others. "We can't let Harry, Ron, or Hermione know about this either."

"Now we know what we're doing, but when and how should we do it?" Cassandra heard herself ask before she realized what she had said it.

The quartet of first years all seemed to be at a loss for answers now. Gathering information was one thing, but planning to rescue the stone from deep inside the forbidden forest was quite something else.

Unexpectedly it was Alondra who spoke up next. "We'll go into the forest and get it tomorrow. It's still the weekend and we wolln't be missed if we leave early."

After some consideration the small group of students agreed, they would meet tomorrow to head into the forbidden forest and search for the stone that was hidden there.

As the group assembled the next morning in the early hours of dawn in the Gryffindor common room they began to prepare themselves for their up coming journey. Cassandra had made a special request from Panthe, Orest, and Quistle to have some extra food brought up from the kitchens. Being the happy house elves they were, they were only to happy to help.

"Have we got everything?" Daniel asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

Nodding her head as she looked over the things they had gathered to take with them Cassandra replied "Yes, every things ready."

Before they could depart for their journey into the forest, however, another Gryffindor first year appeared at the base of the stairs to the common room. Her short chin length hair slightly messed from a night's sleep and her brown eyes still groggy from dreams. Yawning slightly she looked over the quartet of first years with curiosity.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Erin asked as she looked over each of the four group members.

"Just going out for an early picnic" Magenta quickly said, a false smile shinning brightly on her face.

"Oh?" Erin seemed to perk up with interest, much to the dismay of the other four first years, "can I come too?" With a quick dash up the stairs she was back down and dressed before any of the group could tell her no.

"Actually, we're going into the forest" Daniel said hoping to scare the shyer Gryffindor away. Unfortunately the opposite effect seemed to be had.

"Really? That sounds like even more fun" Erin chirped happily.

Grudgingly the group had no other opinion than to allow their fellow first year to come with them. If they had refused someone would be left behind that knew what they were planning.

Silently the five first years crept out of the castle, moving along the shadows as George and Fred had taught Cassandra on their many outings together. Though it was morning and they had every right to be about the castle, none of them wished to be seen slipping out so early. It could only lead to questions about where they were going. Daniel had come up with a brilliant idea of telling anyone who they might meet that they were on their way to see Hagrid at his hut. Thankfully that excuse was not needed as the five students made it out of the castle without seeing a single soul.

Once outside of the castle the journey became much easier as professors were not as likely to be wandering about. The small group of first years hurried along quickly towards the grounds keeper's cottage which sat nestled closely next to the forest imposing mass. None group had actually been to the unicorn's paddock yet, but they hoped it wouldn't be too hard to find.

After a bit of searching it was Erin who first spotted the unicorn's paddock and called for the rest of the group. Still trying not to drawn attention to themselves the group of first years slipped quietly into the dense forest, a small path barely visible in front of them.

"Do you think we'll meet up with any of the creatures that are supposed to live in the forest?" Ray asked, her voice wavering with a hint of worry.

Daniel, who was walking close by Ray, gave the younger red head a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine, we're in a good size group."

Somehow his words weren't as reassuring to Cassandra as they were to Ray. Memories of her last trip to the forest began to enter Cass's mind as the group walked deeper and deeper into the forest. The shadow creature which had killed the unicorn and drank its blood was still loose and wandering this forest, as were many other dark creatures. For an instant another image of her trip into the forest flashed into her mind, two cool gray eyes and the sensation of heat of her lips. Cassandra shuddered at the feeling of heat of it.

"You ok Cassie?" Alondra questioned, her eyes shown the concern she had for her dear friend.

Pushing the memories from her mind Cassandra tried to come back to the present. "Yeah, I'm fine, just remembering the last time we were in the forest."

A shared look passed between the two girls. They both knew what they had seen last time they were in the forest, though the rest of the group might never really understand it. This was something the two girls would always have in common, the shadow creature.

Moving deeper still into the forest the bright suns light became dimmer as fewer rays made it through the large canopy of braches above. Thankfully it was not as dark as it had been the last time Cassandra had been to the forest, but the diminished light cast more shadows around the group, something that made Cassandra's heart beat all the faster. _If only there was a bit more light_ she wished inwardly.

It was the sound and not the movement which first caught Cassandra's attention. A loud crashing sound echoed through the quiet forest like a ripple. The intensity of it caused Cassandra to gasp for air as all of her breath was pulled from her chest. A moment later, lying on the forest ground, Cassandra realized that it wasn't the sound which had made her lose all her air, but Daniel's small frame which had grabbed her and pulled her down.

Staring bewildered from the forest floor the confused red head noticed that the entire group was now lying helpless on the ground. Ray, Alondra, and Erin were to the right while Magenta, Daniel and herself were to the left, but there was something in the middle as well. With wide eyes Cassandra slowly realized what it was that stood between her and her friends, a forest troll.

The ugly, oversized, oaf stood eleven feet high with pale green skin, straggly patches of thin brown hair and dark, mad, eyes. In its hand it held a large wooden club, which Cassandra noted with horror was now planted firmly in the ground which she herself has just been standing on. Daniel had saved her by throwing her and himself to the ground in one swift motion. Before she could register the fact completely, however, she began to see more movement from inside what appeared to be a clearing. There were more trolls coming towards the small group now, doing a quick count she could see four more of the massive creatures. A low deep grunt came out of the monstrous creature in front of them before it began to pick up its massively sized club once again.

"Everybody move!" she yelled as loud as she could before finding her footing and sprinting from her place on the ground.

**Chapter 139: Daniel Smith**

Daniel and Magenta both thought the same way; they sidestepped the approaching creatures rapidly, readying their wands as they went. The trolls were coming fast, too fast: they were only going to get one or two spells off before things became up close and personal.

"I'll take the one on the right!" Daniel shouted. He dimly realized that Cass was no longer with him, but there was no time to search for her. "Other one's yours," he added.

Magenta nodded and aimed her wand at her troll's massive legs. _"Femur adheris!"_ she shouted, waving her weapon at the approaching behemoth on the right. Instantly, its huge legs snapped together, and it pitched forward onto the ground.

_"Conjunctivitis!"_ Daniel shouted, and the other troll reeled back, its eyes instantly bright pink and runny and swollen shut. The club flew from its hand as it clawed at its face. Unfortunately, the massive weapon landed in a tree and was stuck there.

Several more explosions of light and sound shook the woods as Magenta pounded her troll with several more hexes, nothing greatly damaging, but quite unpleasant. Despite the continuing punishment, it had forced itself up and was taking agonizing tiny steps toward the two children, and its stricken companion. A leg-locking spell, completely effective against a human, could only slow the larger and more magic-resistant troll down.

"Co'mon!" Daniel said to his comrade. "Double-team that one!"

He and Magenta charged at the troll. Magenta kicked viciously at its knees and legs, doing very little damage. Troll skeletons contained a far greater ratio of solid bone to marrow as compared to human ones, and were therefore nearly indestructible. Daniel picked up a rock and heaved it at the beast's head. He hit reasonably close to dead center, but it didn't matter. The beast's platemail-like skull could have stopped a slug from a muggle's .45 pistol. Using a mere cobblestone on it was like trying to stop a charging bull with a spitball.

"We have to attack it higher," Magenta said. Her feet were aching from her attempts to kick the blinded beast.

"Keep hexing it," Daniel said. "Distract it."

More bursts of brilliance as Magenta complied. Daniel raced toward a tree and scrambled up it, with agility that was part natural and part desperation. Sixteen feet up, he skittered along a branch, then dropped onto the monster's face, striking and kicking at random. He did little damage, but the troll hurt itself terribly trying to strike him and striking itself instead.

Below, Magenta ran out of hexes and returned to hitting and kicking. She got the behemoth a good one in the privates, eliciting a roar of agony and almost getting stepped on. But then, the second troll was within striking distance. She had no choice but to leap away and hope Daniel could get himself out of this jam.

Daniel, clinging to a handful of the blinded troll's hair, saw the second foe as well. He stood upright atop the huge head and leaped to the other monster, barely evading its huge hand. _"Hey, ugly!"_ he shouted to the first troll. _"Over here!" _

_WHOOOOM!_ The blind troll threw a haymaker punch, catching the leg-locked one in the head and knocking him to the ground. He landed atop his club, so it wasn't available for Daniel to use, but he appeared to be out of the fight. Daniel went flying downward, but he knew how to fall and received only bruises.

"Good one!" Magenta cheered.

"Yeah," Daniel said, picking himself up. "Let's take the other one now!"

Together, the two preteens raced behind the confused and oozy-eyed troll. Daniel indicated the back of its knee. Both of them kicked at it simultaneously, and the joint gave, bending. The troll hit the ground with a smash. Daniel raced up him and dropped a terrific stomping kick on his face, it obviously hurt him.

Magenta was racing around to find a convenient attack point, but disaster suddenly and unexpectedly struck. Her foot slipped neatly between two exposed tree roots, pinioning her tightly in place. "Daniel! _Help me!"_

Daniel leaped down to aid her, but the troll's gargantuan arm swept him aside, sent him tumbling to the ground. Nothing broke, but he received a lot of scrapes and bruises. The troll heard his body hit and charged toward the sound, intent on reducing its tormenter to goo.

Meanwhile, the other troll was rising. Despite the powerful roundhouse punch it had taken, it was coming again, even angrier. The child closest to it was Magenta, and it brought its club up to crush her.

Magenta had no idea what happened next. One split second, she realized that she was in mortal danger, and then she was trying to decide between the blasting curse and the disarming spell, and then she was shouting something, and the troll's club exploded in his hand, spewing sawdust and splinters and chunks of wood in all directions.

Daniel, meanwhile, saw the troll lift its foot to crush him. _"Lumos solaria!"_ he shouted. Previously, the spell had yielded only a hot glow of sunny light. This time, it shot a lance of glaring white into the upraised foot. The troll shrieked and fell over backwards, flames and smoke coming from its foot. Blind and now half-lame as well, it turned tail and fled into the forest, its footsteps diminishing in the distance.

Silence slowly settled over the clearing. Daniel eyed Magenta, then looked down at the smoking remnants of the troll's club. "Nice," he said. "What was that?"

"Uhhh... blasting curse," Magenta said, even though it was only half true. She wasn't sure what had happened, and didn't want to discuss it until she had a better idea. "What about you? I didn't know the Sun Ray spell could do that."

"Yeah, I know," Daniel said. "Energy-related spells just work really well for me, I can't explain why."

Magenta heard the sounds of combat in the distance. "Co'mon. Let's see if we can help the others."

Daniel nodded, and the two of them raced toward their comrades.

**Chapter 140: Cassandra Serenity**

Sprinting from where she lay on the forest floor, Cassandra quickly made distance to the first available troll. Her wand seemed to jump into her hand almost without even reaching for it. This fact was easily forgotten as the lumbering mammoth began to charge at her, club lifted above its head.

Not as quick as Magenta or as agile as Daniel, Cassandra knew that she would have to use her wand instead of relying on any possible physical attacks. Different spells she knew flew through her mind all at once. Which one would work the best against the large attacker she didn't know. The imposing figure loomed closer, its speed increasing with every ragged breath Cassandra took.

"Incutio Conseco" the young red head yelled as bright red light exploded from the tip of her wand.

Zipping through the air with amazing speed the spell struck true and cut deep into the massive troll outer right thigh. Roaring from the pain of the slicing curse the enormous toll quickly became enraged. His dark eyes fixed on the small girl in front of him with a murderous glare. Lips curled back into a snarl showing his rotting, yellow teeth which he began to grind together in fury.

Swinging his club downward at the frail girl, Cassandra barely had time to move out of its way. The force of the club cutting through the air sent her to the ground once again. The entire forest floor seemed to be shaking with the movement of the trolls. Cassandra didn't have time, however, to see what was happening with her friends or the other trolls. All of her attention was focused on the one in front of her, the one which had just missed her once again.

Getting to her feet quickly Cassandra searched for a spell which might work against the enormous creature. Luckily for the young girl she had been studying for just such an encounter. _Well not exactly like this_ she mused as she remembered why she had actually been studying offensive magic. The real reasons varied the earlier fight with the troll in the beginning of the year, the fights in January with Malfoy and his goons, the encounter with the shadow creature. They had all made her want to be more prepared for a fight if there happened to be one. Now she was more grateful for that study and practice.

"Impedimenta" she called as she pointed her wand at the massive creature and a bright blue light erupted from her wand.

The spell did not have the effect she had hoped for, however. Instead of stopping the troll in its tracks, it only seemed to slow the massive creature. She knew it couldn't have been that easy. The time she had spent thinking about a spell and remembering why she had researched so many of them had cost her. Even slowed by her spell the pale green skinned creature had moved in closer to her, close enough to use its club.

Cassandra could see it before it got close enough to hit, but still not having the physical capabilities of her friends she couldn't move fast enough to get fully out of its way. With only the tip of the club and the air around it to hit her she was luckily not hurt as badly as she could have been. Pain shooting up her left arm told her was hit, however, as the air from the attack forced her down to the ground once again.

She could now feel the fury the disgusting troll had felt earlier when she had wounded it. The pain in her arm only served to enrage her, making her all the more dangerous. Getting to her feet with a bit more of a struggle than she had on previous times she narrowed her eyes on the creature which had caused her this pain. Something inside of her began to well up, building in intensity from within the deepest part of her.

Trying to swing its massive club once again at the wounded red head it couldn't know what was about to happen to it. With a deadly stare the young girl watched the still slowed creature begin to swing its wooden weapon. An emotion she hadn't felt to this extent before pulsating through her veins, anger.

Lifting her wand to point it directly at the massive wooden club Cassandra roared "Expelliarmus"

Much to the shock of the troll its enormous club was ripped from its hands and thrown backwards, hitting one of the other trolls sounded in the back. In front of Cassandra the troll she had been fighting with had a look on confusion before more anger settled in its eyes. It fury was only meet by the anger and pain which dwelled within the small girl in front it.

Rampaging forward with all of its might the enormous troll seemed to move faster than it had at any other time in the fight. Cassandra held little care as she felt another stinging pain from her left arm. Something from within her was growing stronger, she could feel it in the air around her and in how it flowed through her.

"Incutio Conseco" she yelled again at her oncoming attacker.

With anger fuelled magic the slicing curse exploded from Cassandra's wand, its once bright red light tainted a dull red by the fury from within her. Slicing deep into the monstrous creature not once, but several times, a horrid roar of pain escaped from the blooded troll before it fell to the ground. It body covered in oozing gashes, as it withered in pain on the forests floor.

The beasts pained cries shook Cassandra from the state of fury she had been in since the troll had hit her with its massive club. Looking on at the damage she had done with wide and disbelieving eyes. Her stomach contracted making her feel as if she would be sick. She had done this; she had been the one to cause such pain and had done it with little regard.

Another cry of pain from the fallen troll made Cassandra's heart tighten. The massive creature could do little more than roll about on the forest floor in pain from the several deep gashes on its body. The sight of it was almost too much to bear.

"Stupefy" she said with a chocked voice, a blue light hitting the large creature and stopping its howls of pain.

A terrible realization was beginning to form within Cassandra when she heard the cries of her friends. They were still fighting and they needed help. She couldn't leave them to fight alone, even if she was hurt and afraid of what she might do.

Looking to her left she saw Magenta and Daniel working together to fight off two trolls. They appeared to be doing alright for themselves, but then where had the scream come from? Looking for her right her question was answered. A massive troll was rounding down on Ray. The frightened girl seemed to be protecting something, but what it was Cassandra couldn't make out at first. After a moment of looking she recognized something she wished she hadn't. Alondra's chestnut colored hair was draped about the forest floor, her body unmoving.

"Oh god," she whispered hoarsely, "this wasn't supposed to happen."


	15. Chapter 141 to 150

** Chapter 141: Alondra Bracho & Rachael Jones**

'S_ometimes you have to take one for the team. It's what true friends do!  
You don't let your guard down for them, and you give it your all! But I'm   
preaching to the Choir right? You always put others needs before your own.  
Just be careful, mija. Think before you act!'  
-From Damion Bracho to his daughter Alondra Bracho on true friendships._

And then there were three," Alondra breathed as she rose to her feet and noticed, Ray and Erin on either side of her.

"Ok there, Allie?" Ray asked as pulled some stray red tresses from her face.

Alondra nodded and noticed that Erin wasn't on her feet. "Erin?" Alondra asked as she kneeled down and gently, but urgently, shook Erin's small shoulder. Erin didn't move or make a sound. "Erin! Erin, by the Fates! Erin, wake up!"

"She's knocked out, Allie! Come along, we have to move her from here quickly!" Ray reasoned with the panicked Alondra.

"O-Ok... I hope she's all right," Alondra mumbled, as she bit her lip and slowly draped one of Erin's arms around her shoulders and Ray did the same for the other. Together, both girls managed to hastily drape Erin's unconscious form by a large Tree.

Alondra made sure Erin was lying comfortably and was partially hidden from view of the Trolls. "Don't worry, Allie, we'll make sure those ugly things stay away from her," Ray piped up, noticing Alondra's concerned frown as she rose to her feet.

Alondra looked to Ray and smiled lightly. "Yes, of course. Watch out!"

Ray instantly back flipped away from Alondra as a club came flying at them. Alondra screeched and ducked. "Allie! I'll distract it and you knock it down with spells!" Ray ordered not too far from her as the Troll narrowed its eyes at them menacingly.

Alondra swallowed hard. "Sp-Spells? B-But, I-I... that won't work! I'm muggle born, I won't get them on the first try!"

Ray looked to Alondra hard. "Do it!" She ordered as she sprang into a cartwheel and the Troll moved towards her.

"Ray! Oh! Hey, you big galoot! _Flipendo!_" Alondra yelled as a swirl of golden light hit the ugly Troll square in the back. He roared and swung around immediately. His beady black eyes narrowing angrily at her.

Alondra swallowed hard and stepped back nervously. "_Incedius!_" She yelled as a dark red light gashed one of the Troll's arms. He roared furiously and came at Alondra at full speed. "Oh no!" She breathed as she sprang away from it in a flash.

Alondra's eyes suddenly flickered a deathly white. '_Damn mudbloods! So weak and pathetic!_'

"No!" Alondra resolved angrily as a sudden gust of wind picked up around her as she spun around and glared at the oncoming troll. Narrowing her eyes at it, a flash of lightning struck in the sky and the heavens thundered from above. Tilting her head to one side the strike of lightning gashed his arm.

The troll stumbled back and let out loud cry. Alondra breathed in deep and smiled hauntingly. "Not so tough now, huh!"

The Troll growled, stood firm once again. Alondra swallowed hard and her eyes flickered back to their soft caramel state. Shaking her head she kept a close eye out for his next move. He seemed to pause, planning his strategy, then in one swift motion swung at Alondra, causing her to stumble back into a large and hidden thorn bush.

"Yaaaaaahhhh!" Alondra screamed painfully, as she felt the tiny and sharp thorns dig into her skin roughly, all around her.

"Alondra!" Ray yelled as she ran at her, not caring about the Troll for a brief moment. The Troll grumbled and turned in the direction where both girls had come from. His nose sniffing the air suspiciously.

Alondra bit down on her lip, holding back tears as she struggled to get out of the thorn hell she was pinned to. "R-Ray... No! Get away!" She managed to say, feeling sticky liquid on her arms, and legs.

"Allie, we gotta get you out of there!" Ray replied urgently as she struggled to stay in place and not just jump in to help Alondra out. She winced as she noticed, Alondra's punctured skin.

Alondra breathed in deep. She wanted to scream, wanted to close her eyes and let go of the pain, but looking up to Ray's grave features and worried eyes, she knew she had to be strong and help her friend. Holding back a whimper of pain and with swift speed, she sprang out of the bush and landed roughly on the grass by Ray. "Hells Bells! Ow," She breathed softly as she winced when Ray helped her to her feet.

"Allie, you're bleeding! You might have thorns embedded in your skin!" Ray told her as she examined Alondra's pierced arms and legs.

Alondra bit her lip. "I-I'm fine! Really, we'll worry about it later, Ray! Hey, Where's the Troll?" She suddenly asked as they looked about them.

"Oh no..." Ray suddenly mumbled as she looked back to where they had been.

"Erin!" Alondra gasped and both girls raced to where they had left their fallen friend. Sure enough, the Troll stood a few paces away from Erin's unconscious form. His snarly face sniffing the air.

"You hideous ogre! Get away from there!" Ray called as she rushed over and caught his eyes once more. The Troll sneered as he rounded on her. Alondra winced as she gripped her wand. Her body demanding to shut down from the searing pain all over her body.

Ray screamed as the Troll cornered her and swung at her. Alondra gasped and ignoring the burning pain, she sped in front of her friend protectively. "_Wingardium Levio-_" Alondra didn't manage to finish as she felt an impact against the side of her head and a million lights invaded her vision.

"Allie!" She vaguely heard Ray scream, as her own screams of pain echoed   
around her. Her limbs weakened and she felt her knees give way from under her. Shutting her eyes, her body gave into the inviting darkness and she knew no more.

"Allie!" Ray screamed, running towards Allie, once again forgetting about the troll. It was the snapping of twigs that alerted Ray to the troll's presence. 'Okay,' she thought, 'you can do this, its just a troll,' one voice told her, the other responding with 'yeah a troll that's more than five times your size,'

"NO!" she screamed, loudly and quickly bent down looking for something sharp. Her eyes spotted a sharp jiggered piece of stone on the other side of the troll. Ray darted forward, using her small size and speed, she darted between the troll's legs, and threw herself into a dive roll, grabbing the piece of rock she wanted.

The troll whirled around, swinging its club, making Ray jump and duck. She needed to get closer to the troll, within striking distance for her, but out of it for it. Looking around frantically she spotted a low branch of a near by tree, she quickly made a run for it. The troll seemed to expect the move, its club swinging wildly behind her. One particularly close swing caught Ray's leg, tripping her, throwing her to the ground, she scrambled quickly to get up, adrenaline flooding her body, leaving her unable to tell if she was injured.

Taking a flying leap, Ray grabbed the branch, preformed a few spectacular gymnastics moves, and landed on the troll's shoulders. Holding on tightly with her legs, Ray grabbed the sharp and pointy stone, and repeatedly brought the sharp end down on the troll's head.

All Ray could think about was how much blood there was, she was covered in it, her face, arms, legs, everything, covered in thick troll blood, but it didn't matter because her friends were safe.

Dissecting herself from the troll, Ray ran over and checked on both Allie and Erin, she knew Allie needed medical attention, and soon, Erin seemed to be okay, only out cold, but Ray didn't want to take any chance.

Ray's head whirled around and ducked when she heard Cassandra scream,

"Ray Look Out!"

The club of the remaining troll hit the ground, inches from where Ray had just been, turning to look where Cassandra was yelling from, Ray yelled,

"I'll distract it," whilst jumping up and running past the troll, begging it to find her more interesting than the injured Allie. Ray saw Cassandra move into motion, her wand out in front of her and a curse on her lips.

**Chapter 142: Cassandra Serenity & Rachael Jones**

"Vacilloqui!" echoed from Cassandra's lips as she watched the mighty creature swing around for another go at Ray.

The lumbering troll was hit squarely in the head with a shot of sickly yellow light, which caused the creature to snap and snarl venomously. One arm continued to swing its club mindlessly while the other rubbed at the troll's now blurred vision. The conjunctivitis curse had nearly blinded the troll, but had not stopped him completely.

Ray ducked quickly as the enormous troll's club flailed about wildly, missing her by a mere two inches. Tucking into a tight tumble the light footed red head escaped to safety on the opposite side of the troll. Cassandra could see that she was covered in blood, both red and green. This meant that not only did she have troll blood on her, but human blood as well. The thought of her friends being hurt stung deep inside of Cass. She had been the one to say they should do it alone, if any of her friends were hurt it was her fault.

"Cass, watch out!" Ray screamed above the dim in Cassandra's mind.

Breaking from her self-hating thoughts Cassandra saw the stumbling troll raise its arm to swing its huge club down at her. Before she could raise her wand to say the next spell, however, the troll quickly turned its attention away. It was then that Cassandra noticed Ray had done another of her fine gymnastics moves and kicked the troll directly behind the knee.

The troll fell down on one knee; its club still raised high was brought down in a sweeping arch towards the other red head. Ray was quick, but the arch was wide and would either hit her directly or at the very least clip her side. Either way, the young girl would be hurt and again it would be all Cassandra's fault.

"Expelliarmus!" Cassandra shouted as the familiar blue light bolted from her wand's tip.

Like an unseen hand, the enormous club was ripped from the troll's ragged gripe and sent flying towards Cassandra. If she had thought better of it she might have sent it somewhere else, but at present she wasn't thinking that far ahead. Jumping out of the way of the huge wooden weapon, Cassandra barely managed to move before it landed directly where she had been standing. The fall to the ground shot another ripple of pain up her already injured left arm.

Ray having had enough time to get away from the trolls grasp rushed to her friend's side. Her green eyes were wide with adrenalin and worry. Trying to help her friend to her feet she reached out to take one of Cassandra's arms, but found the wrong one. As Ray grabbed gingerly onto Cass's left arm she hissed in pain, the rippling pain turning to searing torment. Quick to see that her friend was hurt Ray changed sides and helped Cassandra to her feet with her right arm.

"Cass you're hurt," Ray warned as she helped the other red head stand.

"I know, but we've got to finish this last one off," Cassandra said with a strong determination in her voice, "no one else can get hurt."

As the two girls spoke the still blinded troll had managed to get to its feet again. Guided only by his sense of smell he was beginning to close in on the two girls, both smelling of copper and sweat. The stumbling creature no longer had it wooden weapon, but its own size and fists could do as much damage as any club.

"What do we do now?" Ray questioned with concern as she held on tightly to her friend's unhurt arm.

Nodding her head in resolution Cassandra turned to her friend. "I need to get one more spell off. Can you keep it away long enough for me too?"

Ray's green eyes hardened as she readied herself. "Of course I can," she said with perhaps more determination that she actually had.

She was swift into action, moving away from her friend with agile speed and grace. Ray had caught the troll's attention once again. For a brief moment Cassandra pondered the courage this young girl must possess. It wasn't time to think about such things, however, and Cassandra quickly found her wand where it had fallen in the jump to escape the flying wooden club.

Once the wand had been found Cassandra looked up to see Ray getting dangerously close to the troll's out stretched arms. The other girls attention was set on the creatures left arm, but behind her the right one was loomed too close. As it sung down at the petit girl Cassandra bellowed out her finally curse, every cell in her body willing it to stop the hand which was about to smash into her friend.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell hit and with only inches to spare before it would have hit the unsuspecting girl the troll's right arm, along with its left, snapped to its side. Both legs snapped together causing the troll to rock slightly before it began to fall like a mighty tree in the forest. Magenta and Daniel, having finished off their trolls where on their way over when the troll began fall. The two hastily dashed out of the way as the creature crashed to the ground, shaking the earth on which they all stood.

The last of the trolls had been defeated and now lay helpless on the forest's floor. The group had done it, though not without some damage to themselves. Now they had to find the stone, before something else came to dispatch them.

Ray watched as the troll fell, watched as her two friends dashed out of the way, the impact of the troll hitting the ground knocked her off her feet, scrambling to her feet, Ray made a mad dash over to where Erin and Alondra were still unconscious, checking both of them over and over until she was satisfied that there was nothing else she could do. Walking back over to the group, she noticed that she seemed to be the only uninjured one.

"What do we do now?" she asked the group, "we need to get Alondra and Erin to the hospital wing, and soon."

**Chapter 143: Daniel Smith**

The four youngsters who were still standing eyed a scene of devastation. Five trolls had attacked. Four lay on the forest floor, either knocked unconscious or paralysed, and the fifth was gone and showed no sign of returning. But two of their number had also fallen, victims of the trolls' massive clubs. Smoke hung in the air, and the foul smell of spilt blood mixed with it.

"What do we do now?" Ray queried. She and Magenta were more or less unhurt. Daniel and Cassandra had taken punishment, but were mobile and capable of fighting. "We have to get Alondra and Erin to the hospital wing."

Cass also stared down at her downed comrades. Daniel knelt next to Alondra and put his cheek next to her mouth. "She's OK, I think. She's breathing, at least."

"Erin's all right, too," Cass reported. "But she's unconscious, and helpless. We can't just leave them here."

"No, we can't," Daniel concurred. "But we can't turn back, either. Someone needs to stay with them."

"I'll do it," Cass volunteered.

"But you need to find the stone," Magenta reminded her. "You know what it should look like, all we know is that it's red. Dan, why don't you do it?" Daniel was the fiercest fighter of the group, even if he wasn't necessarily the strongest (either physically or magically). With him there, the two fallen girls would be as well-protected as was possible.

"Dan's no nurse, and neither are you," Ray said, brutally accurately. "I'll stay with them. Dan and Magenta, keep Cass safe. All right?"

Daniel nodded. "Will do."

And so they left the scene of the furious battle: Daniel in the lead, wand held out in front of him like a fencer's foil. Cassandra walked behind him, and Magenta brought up the rear. The forest was full of strange sounds, but most of the dangerous creatures in it had been chased off by the trolls. Nonetheless, Daniel was taking no chances, he advanced slowly, eyes always moving, ready for anything. A few times, Cass considered pushing past him, but decided not to. Daniel had seen far more combat than she had.

About two hundred yards further on from where the trolls had accosted them, he stopped. There was a strange reddish glow coming from a small clearing. He advanced slowly, but there was nothing moving there. In the middle of the empty space lay a grey dais of what looked like marble. In the middle of that was a round stone pedestal, and floating above the pedestal was a dark red stone roughly the size of a walnut. It glowed with an inner light. "Cass," Daniel said. "Is that it?"

"What?" Cass queried, creeping forward. She saw the stone. "Uhhh... I don't know. I don't remember it being luminescent."

Daniel shrugged. "It's magical, isn't it?"

"So are you, but you don't glow in the dark," Magenta quipped.

"Bite me," Daniel retorted.

The three children crept forward onto the dais. "Do you think there are any spells around it?" Cassandra wondered out loud.

"How would I know?" Daniel queried, glancing around nervously. "But we have to get it sooner or later. It's what we're here for."

They all stared at the floating stone, then Magenta stepped forward. "I'll do it," she said.

Daniel stopped her. "No. It should be me," he said.

"Because you're the boy? Don't give me that," the girl said, and she pushed past him and reached for the stone.

Cassandra suddenly had a really bad feeling. "Wait! Don't..." she began, but it was too late. Magenta had already grasped the stone in her hand.

The moment she touched it, she was engulfed by an expanding cerulean blue glow, which quickly expanded into a sphere, large enough to cover Daniel and Cassandra as well. It didn't hurt, though it tingled a bit as they were enveloped by it. And then, all three of them felt a violent jerk behind their navels, the unmistakeable sensation of a portkey going active, and then they went sprawling onto the floor of a grimy subterranean chamber, landing in a heap of arms and legs and robes.

They quickly scrambled to disentangle themselves, not as easy as it might have seemed, given that they could barely see. The room was illuminated only by the sullen glow of a single torch, and was composed of a pewter-gray stone that seemed to absorb light.

"What the... what happened!" Magenta wanted to know, as soon as she was out from under Daniel (who, for once, had wound up on top).

"I don't know! Where are we?" Cass demanded.

"We're down below the castle," Daniel said. "I was here once. Snape said even his Slytherin's were afraid to go this deep."

The other two visibly swallowed. Slytherin's spent much of their time down in the dark and dank. If there were a place where even they feared to tread, it had to be pretty scary. "H-how do we get out?" Magenta queried.

Daniel went over to the door and examined it. He tried beating it, then kicking it. "Not by force. This door is at least three inches thick, solid oak. We'd need a tank to get through it."

"What's a tank?" Cassandra wanted to know.

"It's a muggle thing. I'll draw you a picture of one later. Or maybe have Dean do it." Muggle-born and raised, Dean would know what a tank looked like, and Daniel's artistic ability was laughable.

"Alohamora," Cass tried, jabbing her wand at the lock. Nothing happened. "It's magically locked, I think." Alohamora would defeat any simple tumbler-based lock, though it was useless against either magical or muggle-built electronic locks.

"Then we don't get out," Daniel said simply.

"You could try your sun beam spell," Magenta suggested.

Daniel raised his wand, but Cass caught his arm. "Burn the door? We'd asphyxiate long before he got halfway through it."

"Better than starving down here."

"Let's wait awhile," Daniel suggested, pocketing his wand. "Someone may come and let us out."

A long and uncomfortable silence ensued as the three stood around (the floor was wet and covered with green goo). Cassandra was still upset with Daniel, since she still had it in her head that Daniel had voluntarily told Magenta and Alondra her secret. Daniel was uncomfortable with her anger, and was feeling some of his own for Magenta. The latter wasn't really angry with anyone, but was wondering what the deal was with the other two.

The door handle rattled, and all three children drew their wands. A tall, silver-haired figure walked into the room, his own wand out and glowing with a brilliant golden light: Albus Dumbledore. He was flanked by McGonagall and Snape, both of whom also had their own wands out and lit (Snape's glowed a sickly green). Daniel and the girls quickly lowered their wands. "Professor?" Magenta queried amazedly.

"Hello, Miss Serenity, Miss Coldren," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Smith."

"What... what just happened?" Daniel demanded to know.

"Uh... we found the Stone," Magenta said, offering it to Dumbledore. "The Sorcerer's Stone, I mean."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Keep it."

If Magenta's eyes had opened any wider, they might have popped out of her skull. "Professor!" she gasped. Daniel was equally amazed. Cassandra, however, showed no sign of surprise.

"It's not the actual Sorcerer's Stone," Dumbledore explained. "Just a simple piece of garnet, enchanted to glow. But very convincing, wasn't it?" He looked at the three question-filled preteens. "I'll explain the rest when your whole group is present," he said.

"Sir, there are three more," Daniel said. "In the woods. Two hurt, and a third looking after them."

"Miss Jones and your housemates have already been found," Dumbledore responded. "I sent Hagrid and Professor Flitwick to retrieve them twenty minutes ago; they should be receiving treatment by now." He beamed at them. "The trolls are also receiving medical attention; your group did considerable damage to them."

"But how did you...?"

"Patience, Daniel," Dumbledore said, aware that Daniel preferred to be addressed by his Christian name. "I'll answer all of your questions when we get to the hospital wing."

Daniel had been right about where they were. It seemed that the Hogwarts complex, in addition to covering vast grounds and soaring in high towers, went a long, long way down below ground. He had been made aware of that the first and only time he had dared cross Severus Snape in class. Since the Potions master hadn't had a pressing need for frog guts or rat brains or newt eyes, he had simply marched the offending boy down the stairs and locked him in a cramped mini-cell (known as an oubliette), thirteen floors below ground level. Daniel, a bit of a claustrophobic, had emerged from the cell trembling and faint, and had not been his usual self for days. He had been as good as gold in Snape's class from then on.

After climbing fifteen staircases (it was enough to make you wish for a good old muggle elevator), the six of them entered the hospital wing. Both Alondra and Erin were sitting up in bed, as was (surprisingly enough) Ron Weasley. His best buddy Harry was also there, but he was still out like a light. Given the light level and noise, Daniel was pretty sure that he was unconscious, rather than simply asleep. Also present were Matt (sick), Neville (recovering from some hex that Hermione had hit him with), and the older three Weasleys (visiting their brother). All in all, it was a pretty nifty little gathering. They still had the picnic basket, and some sweets had been delivered by the twins, so there was refreshment for those who wanted it.

Once they were quieted down, Dumbledore began to explain what had happened. He started with the quest undertaken by Harry and his two friends, who had been on the trail of the real Sorcerer's Stone. They had run a gauntlet of perils that had made even the troll horde seem tame by comparison, ending with the particularly thorny challenge of the Mirror of Erised, and Quirrell. It seemed that the Defence teacher had been carrying Voldemort under his turban. Only a strange protective spell that surrounded Harry had stopped him from taking the stone and using it to resurrect himself completely with it.

He then turned to the six students who had faced the trolls. "As for you, I'm afraid you fell victim to an additional security measure that was in place."

"The bartender in the Hog's Head?" Daniel said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded. "My brother, Aberforth. He was instructed to tell anyone who mentioned the Stone, or any valuable item at Hogwarts, the story about Hagrid becoming drunk and spilling the story of the mysterious space behind the unicorn paddock. There was a path, of course, but all it led to was a group of security trolls, as I'm sure you all deduced. And beyond them, I placed a specially modified portkey, designed to capture any treasure-seeker who defeated the trolls, and incarcerate him or her. I just wasn't expecting Hogwarts first-years."

"Indeed," McGonagall said. "How'd you find out?"

Shamefacedly, Daniel admitted having ditched his nannies in Hogsmeade and crept into the Hog's Head bar. Further questioned, he explained how he had escaped.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Aberforth mentioned the smoke bomb incident. He thought it rather funny, though his patrons were less than amused."

"Well, I had to do something," Daniel said.

"Five points from Gryffindor for sneaking away from your group," McGonagall said crisply. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Awwww," Daniel said, though he did consider himself lucky. She could have as easily taken fifty.

Madame Pomfrey approached the group. "Excuse me, Albus, and the rest of you, but your friends need to rest. I suggest that those of you requiring treatment come this way, and the rest of you shuffle off to bed."

"Of course, Poppy," Dumbledore said. He was used to this: he had been a student at Hogwarts for seven years and a teacher for over a hundred, and had seen quite a few nurses come and go. And they all insisted that their patients needed to rest, usually when a conversation was at its most interesting. "Good night, then."

"I'll escort you to your dormitory," McGonagall said to Hermione and Daniel. The latter's relatively minor scraped and bruises had been erased by one of Madame Pomfrey's healing potions, and the former was essentially unhurt. "Come along, quickly. It's far past your bedtime."

Sighing, the preteens said their goodnights to their friends, then followed their head of house back up to Gryffindor.

**Chapter 144: Rachael Jones**

Ray watched as the rest of her group walked away, there was no reason for her to be scared, but sitting alone in the forest surrounded by dead or injured trolls, and her two unconscious friends, she felt very small and unsafe.

Surveying the situation Ray walked around to where the two girls were lying. Checking Erin first, she checked her pulse and breathing before turning her over looking for the cause of her unconscious state. Pulling her hand away, Ray noticed that she had fresh blood on her hand. Looking back to Erin, she found a fairly large amount of blood clotting in the girl's hair.

Ray's mum was a nurse, she had been made to take many first aid courses both at home and at school and knew more about first aid than one might think. Looking around Ray knew that a sacrifice was needed; Erin was the cleanest of the group.

Getting up, Ray ran over to the picnic basket sitting where the group first entered the scene. Rifling through the basket Ray found what she was looking for and ran back to Erin. Using the knife she had found, Ray cut the sleave off Erin's top, then cut it down the seam making a long temporary bandage. Smiling Ray wrapped the homemade bandage tightly around Erin's head, being careful not to wrap it too tightly.

Moving over to Alondra, Ray once again checked the girls pulse and breathing, she remembered that Alondra had fallen into a thorny bush. She knew there would be too many wounds for her to clean and dress. Checking the girl's head, she looked for the spot that the trolls club impacted with Alondra's head. Repeating the process of making a bandage, Ray wrapped Alondra's head, making the girl as comfortable as possible. Ray sat down between the two girls, hoping that the others were safe and would send help soon.

What felt like hours later, Ray heard a noise, one that didn't belong to the forest. Her head snapped towards the noise, she quietly got to her feet her wand pointed towards the noise. Adrenaline was still pumping through her system, moving quickly and quietly away from the two unconscious girls, Ray called out.

"Who's there?"

"Miss Bracho? Miss Jones? Miss Stephens?" she heard a familiar voice call.

"Who is it?" Ray called again, slowly moving into the clearing, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"Miss Jones is that you?" squeaked Professor Flitwick, looking towards the girl who was covered in green and red blood.

"P… Professor?" Ray asked uncertainly.

"O' thank the heaven'," shouted Hagrid, moving towards the girl but still out of sight.

"Mr… Mr Hagrid?" Ray asked, "Can you both move so I can see you," she added wanting to make sure it was the teachers.

Stepping into the clearing, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid took in the scene around them. Four trolls unconscious badly injured or dead, the fifth having run off, with Ray standing amongst them her wand out in front of her. Sighing in relief at the sight of her teachers, Ray quickly explained what had happened, leading them to the two unconscious girls. Hagrid lifted Alondra and Professor Flitwick levitated Erin back to the castle, straight to the infirmary.

Shortly after they arrived at the hospital wing, Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall followed by Dan, Magenta and Cassandra entered the room. Cass and Dan were ushered to Madam Pomfrey for their injuries. After listening to the explanations of what happened, Professor McGonagall offered to escort the group back to their dorms.

"Stay right there Miss Coldren," called Madam Pomfrey noticing the girl trying to conceal her limping. "Off to bed with the rest of you." she said dismissing the others. "Into that bed next to Miss Serenity," Ray heard Madam Pomfrey tell Magenta.

"Miss Coldren, you keep your rear on that bed. I'll be with you in a moment." Madame Pomfrey shot the ebony haired girl a fearsome look. Magenta sat back down. This was her third attempt to escape to the common room and nurse her ankle in peace, but, once again, Pomfrey had caught her.

Magenta sighed wearily and sat back on the bed. A squeal of pain escaped her lips. One wrong move and her ankle shot pain up her left leg. _Bloody useless thing. What are ankles good for anyways, other than to be broken?_ Magenta by this point wasn't thinking very clearly. Exhaustion and pain had made her mind a bit foggy.

A half hour passed, and Magenta watched intently as Madame Pomfrey fixed Cassandra's broken arm and gave her a sleeping draft, then tended to Ron, Hermione and Harry, whom had shown up a bit earlier.

"Miss Coldren, wake up." Madame Pomfrey was narrowing her eyes at the sleeping girl. Magenta had fallen back on the bed, and dozed off.

"I wasn't sleep." she lied. Madame Pomfrey eyed her for a moment, but then turned to her ankle.

"I'm going to have to get this boot off. This may hurt." Madame Pomfrey went down to the end of the bed and carefully lifted Magenta's foot. Magenta cringed, but made no noise. "Here, bite on this." The nurse handed Magenta a wet washcloth. "It's primitive, but it works. Now, on the count of three, One... two..." Magenta screamed into the cloth as Madame Pomfrey pulled the boot off. The pain was almost nauseating. This was Magenta's last moment of consciousness before she was awoken hours later in a bed in the Hospital wing.

"Miss Jones?" asked Professor Snape, "I'll return you to your dorms," he added.

"Thank you Professor," Professor McGonagall said to Severus.

Walking back to the dungeons Severus watched Ray, she seemed more distant than he had seen her before, Hagrid had pulled him aside after everyone was in the infirmary, explaining what they had found, especially how they found Ray.

"Will you come back to my office Ray?" he asked hoping that she would know what he was saying.

"K," she answered in an eerily dead voice.

Turning so they went to his living quarters, he walked in silence until they reached his door. Holding the door open he whispered the password, and led Ray inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down on in his armchair. He wasn't sure how to go about this conversation, only that it needed to be done.

"I'm fine," she said flatly, "Can… Can I have a shower please?"

"Go have one then we'll talk," he said sending her to the shower.

Standing under the flowing water, Ray felt all energy leave her. She knew she had been running on nothing for quite awhile. Leaning against the shower wall, she washed the troll and human blood off herself, got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a huge black fluffy towel and walked back into the lounge room, planning on asking Severus to get her some clean clothes.

She suddenly felt weak, stiff and sore, stumbling over a piece of rug, she was shocked to find herself surrounded by strong warm arms. She was lifted up and carried over to Severus' favourite armchair, he lowered them both into the chair and held the small girl tightly in his arms, trying to comfort her.

Severus had never seen Ray like this before; it was like she had withdrawn her emotions from being let out, and he knew that she needed to let them out, only he didn't know how.

"Ray what happened?" he asked gently. "Please tell me?" he asked quietly. They sat in silence, Ray going over the events, and Severus patiently waiting for her to answer. Over an hour later she started talking.

"We were looking for the stone, Dan had heard someone was going after it, and we didn't want Harry to get in more trouble," she explained quietly. "When we got there, their was five huge security trolls, when they saw us they attacked, Dan and Magenta went after two, and Cassandra went in the opposite direction with two."

"What happened next?" he prompted, when Ray went quiet again.

"Erin was knocked out by one it nearly got Alondra and myself as well. We moved Erin to safety then went after the last troll. Allie fell into a bush of thorns then was hit in the head by the trolls club and passed out," Ray answered calmly, not wanting to go on. "I… I couldn't think of any spells to help me, and if I could've they wouldn't have worked, I'm not good with a wand." She gushed, getting steadily more worked up.

"What don't you want to tell me Ray?" Severus asked.

"I had to keep them safe, no one else was there to help me, I had to protect them," she said adamantly, as if not saying it to Severus, but telling herself. "I found a piece of sharp rock, and managed to get on its shoulders. It was trying to hurt them!" she exclaimed loudly, tears now pouring down her face.

"Its okay Ray, your not in trouble, just tell me what happened," Severus soothed, rubbing the girl gently on the back.

"I… I… I killed it," she finally said, sobbing loudly, "I brought the rock down on its head over and over again until it fell to the ground dead," she whispered, tears pouring down her face, not able to look at Severus, not wanting to see the disappointed look on his face.

"You did nothing wrong Sweetie," he soothed, "shhhh."

Eventually her breathing evened out, and he knew she was asleep. Standing up he carried her over to the made up lounge and laid her down. Leaning over to cover her, he noticed her one of her legs was badly bruised and sitting at an almost awkward angle.

Picking her up again, Severus carried her to the hospital wing, ignoring the strange looks from professors and students along the way. Explaining to Madam Pomfrey what had happened, and what he had found, they awoke the girl to give her some dreamless sleep potion and went about setting the well and truly broken leg.

Severus sat down in the chair next to Ray, he would be here when she awoke, he would always be here for her.

**Chapter 145: Holly Ethers**

_Dear Diary,  
I still can't believe that Grandmamma is dead. Father's all I have left now. If you could be mad at people for dieing, I would be. Detention wasn't that bad. From what I saw, it must have been pretty exciting for the other group. Holly_

_Dear Diary,   
Draco is such a bleeding git! I mean, not that he wasn't already. He felt he had to _

_ Grandmamma, and I swear I would have punched him it weren't for Snape showing up. Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
I failed my Potions test. Father went ballistic! Not that I care anymore. Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
Today I was in the Library looking up a potion to write about for extra credit. I figured it was end of the year potion that we would do. Turned out it was a second year advanced potion. I was reading it, and a second year boy was looking for it. Since he needed it for class work, not just for bringing a sorry grade up, I naturally let him have it. Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
I did well on my Charms test. Maybe that will get Father off my back. Holly._

_Dear Diary,  
I swear! Draco knows how Mother died. Most likely because Father told Mr. Malfoy. I HATE being a Slytherin's daughter. I'm expected to hate the people I share my house with. I have to ignore those who aren't purebloods, and instead have to be friends with jerks like Draco. AND to make things better, that jerk knows more about my family than I do! If he knows more about my life than I do, than it can't be much of one. Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
Mira, one of the maids, sent me a picture today. She found it while cleaning out Grandmamma's room. It was a picture of Mother and Grandmamma. Mother was wearing a necklace I've never seen before, and Grandmamma showed me all of her jewellery, and gave me most of it. I wonder what happened to it. Hermione was sitting next to me when I got the owl, and she asked who it was from. She thought Mira was Father's girlfriend! Isn't that funny? Anyway, when Hermione heard Mira was a maid, she said "Don't you have house elves?" I had to explain to her why Father got maids. Actually, I don't know why, but I told her what Grandmamma told me. "Having maids when you have house elves, is making the impression that your rich, when you could make the exact same impression if you bought lots of fancy foreign fruit. The fruit would be better, anyway, maids have no nutritional value whatsoever." Doesn't that sound like Grandmamma? Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
Draco was being a royal git again. I had to remind him of my yearly tradition of socking him. Haven't got to do it this year though…. Yet. Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
Remember that boy in the library I told you about? I was looking for it when he returned it, and he asked me what I needed if for, since I was a firstie. He offered to help me with it. Since I need all the help I can get in potions, I accepted. His name is Adam. Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
I was in the common room today when Adam showed up with his second year buddies. There's Gary, Alex, Courtney, and Arion. (I call them the A crew, since most of their names begin with A) Poor Arion had a bit of trouble last year with a fire, and she had to work really hard to keep up. Adam showed me some Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
I passed the potions test! I won't tell Father that Adam helped me on it yet. He'd disown me. He'd say "Ethers don't accept the help of mudbloods!" But Father is an old wind bag! Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
Arion showed me this song, and its really quite pretty. She's teaching it to me. Its about an Irish druidess called Cliodny. Whether or not I spelled it right, I'll never know. Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
It's almost time for exams, I'm so nervous. Adam said he's help me, but he's busy with his own exams. I hope I pull through. Holly. _

_Dear Diary,  
I'm doing well in transfiguration. McGonagall is a stickler, but she is fair. Holly_

_Dear Diary.   
Arion and I wrote a song. It sounds Irish, but that's just to me. Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
Do you remember Parvati and Lavender? Well they're giving me a time simply because I know Adam! Apparently "how you ended up spending time with that cutie" is beyond their mental capacities. Then again, most things are. Holly _

_Dear Diary,  
Grades are getting better. Maybe things are turning out for me! No, wait, scratch that. Never jinx it! NEVER! Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
Remind me to kick Draco so hard in the legs he'll look like Flitwick. During transfiguration he "accidentally" poked me with the needle he transfigured, and it made my toothpick catch fire. But it was a very dry toothpick, so my quill caught fire. Neville Longbottom was sitting next to me and his sleeve caught fire, causing him to accidentally hit me in the face. I fell over, and knocked over the desk behind us, and one of the people behind me got a nasty bruise. I think McGonagall knew it wasn't my fault, but she still took five points for disrupting class. Adam thought it was hilarious. I didn't. So I did get to punch someone this year, even though it wasn't Draco and it wasn't that hard. Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
Arion, Adam, some of Adam's friends, and I had a chess tournament. Adam won, but I didn't do that badly myself. Holly_

_Dear Diary,  
I got an owl from Gringotts (spelling? I'll ask Arion, she's a great speller) Apparently it was supposed to be sent to me oh-so many months after her death. I haven't opened it yet though. I'm waiting until the train ride. I want to hear from her before I go home. Holly_

_Dear Diary.   
Sorry for all the short diary entries, but I've been so busy lately! The end of the year is coming so quickly, and I still remember sorting like this is my first full day! Holly_

**Chapter 146: Magenta Coldren**

The sun was brilliantly shining on the Monday before the students left Hogwarts, some to come back the next summer, and others for good. It was a warm, mid-June day, the perfect day for a soccer match.

Magenta had slept late. Exams were over, and she didn't have to get down to the pitch until one, so she slept until noon. Alondra was the one to wake her.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" she called cheerily as she burst into the room. Her long brunette locks were swept up away from her face and in a pony tail. She ware a short, pink mini-skirt with a matching tank top, but over it she had a pink sweat shirt. She smiled again.

Magenta glared at her best friend. Deciding to ignore the rambunctious twelve-year-old, she rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head. Alondra giggled.

"Oh, Magenta, come on! It's a beautiful day!" Alondra reached over and pulled the covers off Magenta.

Magenta shivered for a moment, then sat up.

"Alondra!" she grunted. Magenta had never been a morning person.

"Magenta, get up already!" said a new voice. Cassandra emerged from the door way. Her hair was down, flowing down her back. She wore a white tennis skirt and a blue blouse. She smiled sweetly at the bed-tousled Magenta.

Magenta slowly got to her feet, and went to the bathroom, leaving the two chipper girls behind.

The air was warm on Magenta's face as she headed down to the Pitch. Wearing her jean capris, soccer cleats, and white T-shirt that read "Neon gal" on the front. She smiled at the summer air and quickened her pace. She wanted to get to the pitch before Dan did.

Under her arm was her early birthday gift from her aunt. It was a radio, magicked to pick up muggle radio stations from all over the world. It also ran off a magical battery. In her purple and blue backpack was a soccer ball, a water bottle and a few six packs of cola that Cassandra had enchanted to stay cold (the soda was form her aunt.)

When she finally reached the field, a group had gathered, and Dan was included. Magenta mentally cursed her sleeping habits and headed over to the center of the field.

"Well, look who's decided to join us!" Fred called in sarcasm. Magenta glared at him.

"Sleeping a bit late, are we?" George grinned wickedly and tousled Magenta's hair. She swatted his hand away and turned to the rest of the group, which consisted of; Cassandra, Alondra, Ray, Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Cedric, Holly and Erin. Magenta also noticed a dark haired boy whom she recalled was a Ravenclaw next to Daniel.

"Is this a soccer match or teatime? Let's get started already!" Daniel piped up. Magenta grinned wickedly as she unzipped her bag and produced an impressive-looking soccer ball. Daniel looked surprised and Magenta noticed the ball under his arm, the one she'd given him for Christmas.

"Do you want to use that one instead?" she asked, pointing to the ball. Daniel nodded a bit sheepishly and handed the ball to Oliver.

"Okay, kids, we need to play FAIRLY, I don't want any of your normal biting and kicking. I see one foul and it's over. Dean is my official advisor, so don't try to pull anything, now, let's begin!" Oliver called. Everyone vacated the field, and Oliver placed the ball in between Magenta and Dan, who were in the ready position. Then, he quickly whistled, then ran off the field, because the first years were already off.

Daniel was in possession of the ball, but Magenta was close behind. "Hey, Dan, you seen my back lately?" she called. Dan faltered and slowed just slightly and shot her a curious glance. "Check it out!" Magenta said, and sped by him, sweeping the ball with her.

Daniel recovered from the steal quickly and was behind her faster than the eye could see. But, he just wasn't fast enough this time around, because, as he was moving in for his steal, Magenta sent it soaring through his goal. She whooped in a small victory and gave the "Rock On!" sign to her cheering audience.

but Daniel had bounced back and was heading towards her goal. Soon, the score was one to both of them, and the game was moving too fast to catch. After a forty-five minutes of intense play, the two had had enough.

"Please, spare us!" Magenta said dramatically, wiping sweat from her brow.

"What's the score?" Daniel asked, leaning with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

Everyone looked at each other as the two first-years sat in the blazing son. "Score?" Alondra muttered quietly.

"Who was supposed to keep score?" Magenta was glaring at the group gathered in the stands.

"It seems we've forgotten!" George yelled wickedly. And both twins feel into gales of laughter.

"We've been playing like maniacs, burning up in the heat for almost an hour and you don't even know who's winning?" Daniel's voice was edged very noticeably with anger and irritation. Magenta started towards them, but Oliver stepped in front of her.

"Forget the score. Whoever makes the next goal is the winner," he said. Magenta nodded, as did Daniel, and once again, they were off.

Dan had possession of the ball first, and it took longer than she had expected for Magenta to steal it. She almost made it to the goal several times, as did Daniel, only to have it swept away. The final round went on for what seemed like hours, but it stopped immediately when both players were knocked over by an unknown new player.

Magenta and Dan stood shoulder to shoulder, staring as Dean Thomas streaked around the field, avoiding non-existent opponent and scoring one goal, then two, then three, and then Magenta lost count. Casting a side ways glance at Daniel, she turned and began to walk towards the stands, the shorter boy following.

"This is embarrassing." Magenta said dryly. Daniel nodded. There was a moment of silence, and in that, was when Magenta heard the unmistakable static of an untuned radio. Looking up, she realized that Ron and Fred were inspecting her radio. Magenta felt her heart lurch as it slipped from Ron's hands and began to fall to the ground, where it was sure toe break into pieces.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Cassandra had had her wand out and uttered the spell faster than the eye could catch. Hardly six inches from the ground, the radio hovered in the air. Magenta quickly retrieved it, then set it down on the bench in the stands.

"Pheew... thanks, Cass." she muttered.

"Your welcome, now, would you mind telling me what it is, exactly?" Cassandra raised her gingery eyebrows.

"It's a radio, like the one Allie gave you. Only mine gets muggle stations..." Magenta trailed off. She tilted her head to the side and slowly tuned into one of the stations. A soft guitar rifted poured from the speakers, and she smiled, recognizing the tune. She sat back and relaxed. Slowly, everyone else around her fell into peaceful conversation with those around.

The sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains when Alondra piped up with her request.

"I think we should make a toast," she said defiantly, standing up and smiling.

"But we haven't got any drinks, silly." Cassandra giggled with Ray.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Yes we do!" Magenta dove into her backpack and pulled out the coke. Passing the red cans around, everyone clicked their open and waited.

"To surviving first year!" Alondra cried, raising her soda into the air.

"And Seventh!"

"And third!"

"And to a happy new term next fall!"

The clink of cans was loud but happy, and the silence that followed afterwards was comfortable. Magenta smiled as the sun disappeared. This certainly had been a difficult year. But, at the end of the day, Magenta wouldn't trade it for anything. Looking around at her companions, Magenta sighed with content and took another sip of her soda.

**Chapter 147: Cassandra Serenity**

Sitting alone in the magic room on the seventh floor, Cassandra gazed uneasily out the open window. Bright sunlight was cascading in through the open windowpanes bathing the familiar room in a cosy glow. The sky outside was clear and blue with only a few stray clouds adorning its picture perfect appearance. Fragrant scents of flowers could be smelled even from high above the wild flowers below. It should have been a perfect day for the young red head, but troublesome thoughts kept her from enjoying its beauty.

She had been sitting there, in front of the window, for most of the day. Her mind was drifting from thought to thought, all of which centred around her first year here at Hogwarts. So much had changed for her in just the simple span of ten months. Sometimes she wondered if she was the same girl at all.

The thoughts which currently troubled her dealt with some of her more recent adventures at Hogwarts. The search for the allusive Philosopher's stone, the fight with the trolls, and for some reason Daniel. He had been on her mind a lot recently. Their friendship was still not as strong as it had been before he had let her secret slip and this was part of the troubling thoughts which pledged her.

Daniel had been one of the two people Cassandra had first called friend. He was brave, kind, loyal, and even though she shouldn't believe it she knew he was trustworthy as well. Yet even with all this understanding she still hadn't been able to patch together the broken pieces of their friendship.

When ever she thought about the rift that was slowly forming between them a heavy weight seemed to pull on her heart. It made her feel sad and numb of emotion. She knew she didn't want to feel this way, but had no idea how to fix it either.

Taking in a deep breath the beautiful red head sighed with a heavy heart. Her crystal blue eyes staring off into the blue of the sky, wishing she could be free of the thoughts which never seemed to leave her.

It was the deep and familiar sound of a man's voice which broke Cassandra free of her reverie. "How come you're up here all by yourself?"

Looking to the door of the magical room Cassandra saw the familiar and handsome figure of George Weasley. His bright red hair slightly messed as well as his school uniform. A brilliant and tender smile shinning on his face as his deep brown eyes flickered with mirth.

Closing the door behind him as he entered he wandered over to sit beside the quiet girl. Cassandra marvelled at how he always seemed to know how to find her. Also at how he was always there when she needed someone to talk too.

"So gloomy face, how come you're up here all alone?" he questioned again his deep brown eyes staring curiously at her.

After a moment Cassandra looked him back in the eyes, her crystal blue orbs holding a world of emotion in them. "I just," she started, but then found there were no words to follow it. "I don't know," she finally managed with a sigh, "just thinking I suppose."

"Well what'd you want to do that for?" George jested with a warm smile and laugh.

His laughter seemed to be as contagious as his smile and before Cassandra could help herself she was smiling and giggling along with her friend. Laughing seemed to make the whole world brighter. The two red heads laughed merrily for a few moments before Cassandra could finally stop. Whipping tears of merriment from her eyes as she looked over at her wonderful friend.

"Thanks George," she smiled, "I really needed that."

"Any time" he replied, a slight tinge of pink coming to his ears. "So, what are you thinking about up here all by yourself then?" he asked with a more serious tone.

Cassandra felt her heart begin to tighten up a little again. "A lot of stuff actually."

"Like?" her persistent friend nudged again.

With some trepidation Cassandra felt herself begin to open up slowly. "Like," she began in a mocking tone, but became more serious as she spoke, "everything I've done here this year. All the people I've met and friends I've made."

"Doesn't sound to bad so far," George commented, "but why the sad face then?"

"I don't know," Cassandra replied honestly, "I guess I'm afraid that some of my friendship aren't going to last."

"Oh, I'll always be your friend Cass" he playfully joked while flashing a famous Weasley twin smile.

Not able to stop herself, Cassandra gave a small giggle and rolled her eyes. Still smiling, but looking a bit more serious George leaned in a bit closer to her. A familiar flip-flop in her stomach made her feel both nervous and giddy at the same time.

"If you're really concerned about a friendship, Cass," George said in a tender voice, "then go and talk to your friend. All you can really do it try and work things out. And if you don't try then you'll never know if you could have fixed what was wrong."

The seriousness of his tone and the tender way in which he spoke to her made Cassandra feel warm all over. George was many things, but above everything else he was wonderful friend and she knew he was right.

Standing up from her seat in front of the window, Cassandra looked down at her dear friend with a genuine smile and twinkle in her eyes. "Thanks George, I really needed to hear all of this."

On a sudden urge Cassandra bent down and wrapped her arms around the older boy hugging him tightly. After a brief hesitation he in turned laced his arms around her and hugged her back. He smelled like the woods around her home, of cedar and pine, it was a rich smell that lingered even after she moved away from him.

With her head nuzzled into his neck, Cassandra gave him one last squeeze before whispering to him "Thanks"

Cassandra had searched the castle looking for the person she knew she had to talk too. After her conversation with George in the magic room, she knew that she couldn't let the year-end as things stood now. She needed to talk to him, to find out why he told her secret and say how much his friendship really meant to her.

The Gryffindor common room was bare, as were most of the corridors. Even with a few more weeks of school left the castle seemed deserted everywhere. It wasn't until Cassandra began to look around the Quidditch pitch that she found the person she had been looking for.

Daniel Smith was sitting in the stands, his gaze locked on the scrimmage that was being played in front of him. Looking out at the players Cassandra could see Magenta, Oliver, Alondra, Fred, Ron, Harry, and a few other players who appeared to be from other houses. They were all having fun flying about with the Quaffle in a playful game of Quidditch.

When Cassandra approached the smaller boy she knew he could already sense her there. From the things he had told her about where he used to live she knew he had gained many skills for knowing when people where around him. Still he hadn't spoken to her yet and had only given her a small backwards glance. That seemed to sting somewhere inside of her.

"Daniel?" she questioned with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

The dark haired boy turned to look at his fellow first year; his eyes were a mixture of emotions and thoughts. "Hey Cass" he replied nervously.

Summoning up her Gryffindor courage Cassandra took the few steps that separated the two and sat down beside her friend. Inside she could feel her heart beating like a drum and her stomach already forming into knots. Why was it so hard to talk to people sometimes? This was one of her best friends after all and yet she still had no idea what she was going to say to him.

Chewing on her lower lip Cassandra's mind had been drawing a blank on what to say. It had all made sense back up in the magical room, but now that she was here she felt afraid of what might happen or be said. Daniel appeared to be in the same discomfort as he shifted in his seat.

"Cass listen," the dark haired boy said into the silence that had engulfed them both, "I'm sorry I told Magenta and Alondra about Christmas morning with you and George, but I didn't do it on purpose."

He spoke all at once and in a quick stream as if he had to get it out before she would cut him off. Cassandra didn't want to cut him off though, she wanted to hear this and know why. This had been the reason that their friendship was faltering and more than anything she wanted to know why.

"Then why" was all she could manage to ask, her voice wavering with emotion.

When Daniel looked at her with his steel blue eyes Cassandra felt like she wasn't able to move. There was a strong intensity in them that she hadn't seen before, it was almost overpowering. However, there was softness to the look as well, something of concern.

"Do you remember the night that Magenta, Alondra and I got caught in the storm and had to stay at Hagrid's?"

Cassandra nodded in reply to let him continue.

"Well, when we were there we kind of got into his apple cider, we thought it was just apple juice, but we were wrong. Then the girls started to tickle me, I think they knew something was up and I didn't mean to let it slip out, but I was being tickled!"

Daniel looked at the red head in front of him with pleading eyes. Cassandra could tell that she wasn't the only one that had been feeling the tension between them. What he saw when he looked at her was not a mask of anger or even annoyance, but a soft and tender smile. A moment later Cassandra was giggling to herself before she began to laugh out right.

Bewildered Daniel could only stare at her. "What's so funny?"

"Why didn't you just tell me that then?" Cassandra laughed. "If it was something so innocent why didn't you just say something? Did you think I would be mad?"

Still looking a bit confused Daniel shrugged. "I guess I didn't think about it like that."

Feeling like a great weight had been lifted off of her Cassandra beamed with joy, she now had her friend back and it had all been almost lost over a stupid little thing. On impulse Cassandra wrapped her arms around Daniel and hugged him fiercely. It felt so good to have that distance closed that she couldn't explain it in words.

With her arms still wrapped around his neck she smiled as she told him "Next time lets not let something like that get between us, ok?"

To her great joy Daniel nodded in agreement as she let go of him.

**Chapter 148: Sebastian Stirling**

Sebastian moved silently about his dormitory. The skies were dark outside, moonless and starless. Checking his trunk for all of his belongings he went to close it when it slammed down on his fingers.

"Bloody hell!" He scowled angrily. A bit louder than he intended. Sebastian looked about him at his dormant room mates, all seemed blissfully at peace in dreamland. "Lucky prats."

A soft hoot made him start and turn around abruptly. "Artemis?" He smiled. "Hey there pretty girl. Came for a midnight snack eh?"

Artemis hooted again and Sebastian went over to his trunk and pulled out a small bag of owl treats he kept around just for her. "You're spoiled you know." He chuckled as he fed the small owl a couple of treats. "Just like your mistress."

Artemis' shiny black eyes blinked and she flapped her wings proudly. Sebastian petted her and sighed. "Her thoughts were getting worse last I heard. Some new voice has found it's way into her mind. Look after her for me. She was pretty hurt from that troll fight as well. Why she goes and sacrifices her neck like that, don't ask me. I've always criticized her for putting others before herself. No one thanks you in the end...I don't care how much she claims her friends care."

Artemis suddenly pinched his fingers. "Hey! You nipped me!" Sebastian gasped. Artemis hooted proudly and went to charge at him again. Sebastian picked her up impatiently but couldn't help a smirk. "Why'd you nip at me? You're devoted to all those Saintly Gryffindor's too?"

The little owl flapped it's wings and nodded it's head. Sebastian exhaled heavily. "I figured. Well forgive me then. I won't speak ill of them in front of you."

Artemis nuzzled her beak into his hand. Sebastian smiled. "Well you should run off girl. I have to finish packing."

Artemis seemed to question his actions with her eyes. Sebastian sighed. "I'm not staying for the feast. I'm off tonight it seems. My parents planned a trip last minute and Professor Dumbledore has given me special permission." He sighed. "So be a good girl and...oh! Hey Artemis tell you what, come by Stirling Mansion in Harmony the day before the term ends. I have something I need you to deliver to Alondra. Can you do that for me girl?"

Artemis flapped her wings and went to perch herself on the dormitory window. "Thanks Artemis. See you soon then."

The white little owl took off into the night and Sebastian turned back to his packing task.

A rumbling nearby made Sebastian look up. "So why the devil are you up at this time of night Stirling?" Draco yawned loudly.

Sebastian pursed his lips together as he slipped on his black Slytherin robes. "To be honest, my friend, I don't even know. All I was told was that Dumbledore needed to see me tonight at this time and that my parents would be there... Sorry for waking you."

"No harm done. So why are your things packed away?" Draco asked again.

Sebastian sighed heavily. "Mystery trip."

"Mystery eh? Well have a wonderful time and don't forget to write." Draco told him with a grin as he sank back inside his covers.

"Very funny mate. I'll see you, have a good summer." Sebastian told his friend neutrally and went to exit the dormitory.

Draco suddenly chuckled. "Oh Sebastian? Did you happen to mention your sudden departure to your mudblood?"

Sebastian froze at the door. Of all the things to ask! He should have known better. Sebastian wouldn't let him catch on though and shrugged arrogantly. "No. I don't think it's any of her concern to know. But if you're so worried about her, tell you what, take care of her for me 'til I let her know!"

Draco pulled a face. "If she wasn't a mudblood I would, but since she is, sorry mate."

Sebastian smirked. "I figured. No problem."

"Yeah she doesn't need me or anyone else watching her Sebastian. Ever since she got out of the infirmary, Ickle Diggorykins has been on her like fuzz on a peach! That bloke won't leave her side."

Sebastian breathed in deep, and shrugged. "Your point?"

"Jealous?" Draco suggested with a sly grin.

"HA!" Sebastian replied coolly.

"What ever you say Stirling. Good night!"

Sebastian shook his head and opened the door, exiting.

"Darling!" Diana Stirling exclaimed happily as she embraced her only son warmly.

"Mum! It's wonderful to see you. I missed you." Sebastian said into Diana's soft, fiery red, locks. Her sweet scent of honey and flowers flowing all around her.

Diana smiled and her emerald eyes gleamed. "You have no idea how much I missed you poppet."

"Sebastian." Alexander Stirling piped up as she patted his son's back lightly a sudden proud gleam in his grey eyes and small smile on his face. "Look at you. You've grown at least two inches! You look more like me everyday."

Diana beamed happily and Sebastian grinned. Compliments from his father were rare and when they were spoken Sebastian couldn't help but boast proudly. "Thank you father. Good to see you as well. But what is this about?"

Professor Albus Dumbledore stepped into Sebastian's view and placed a hand on Diana's shoulder lightly. Sebastian suddenly noticed that his mother was looking a little too pale. "Mr. Stirling." The professor greeted him with a smile.

"Professor Dumbledore." Sebastian greeted the elder man with a smile. To the casual bystander, Sebastian never communicated with the Headmaster. They were wrong. Of all the staff at Hogwarts only Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and, unbelievably, Professor Minerva McGonagall had been the most supportive, patient, and kind to him.

"Oh darling. We're sorry we didn't owl you before coming regarding why all this secrecy-" Diana began to say when Alexander interrupted her.

"But now that it's done. We can tell you about it on the way." Alexander cut in curtly and looked to Diana closely. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'd like to thank you, Headmaster, for all of your help and discretion." Alexander piped in shaking the Professor's hand firmly.

Professor Dumbledore's crystalline blue eyes seemed to darken and he merely nodded. "Glad to be of some assistance Alexander."

Diana sighed lightly and embraced the elder man warmly. "Thank you Professor. It was wonderful seeing you again."

"Always a pleasure dear. I do believe your son deserves an explanation sooner rather than later however." Dumbledore mentioned quietly and Diana frowned slightly, as she nodded.

Alexander narrowed his eyes annoyed at the older man. He hated when his orders were questioned. "Don't worry Headmaster. Sebastian will find out exactly what this is about soon enough. Come along Diana."

Diana half smiled at Dumbledore and slipped her hand through Alexander's arm. He grasped her slim fingers and placed a quick kiss on them. Diana looked to her husband with adoring eyes while Alexander actually gave her a, rare, genuine smile.

Sebastian turned to the Professor and embraced him. "Have a nice summer Professor. Thank you again for everything."

"And a nice summer to you as well my boy, I will see you September 1st. Oh and don't forget your readings and assignments." The jolly Professor winked. Sebastian grinned and nodded.

"Sebastian?" Alexander called again.

Sebastian turned and ran to his mother's side. Taking her hand for comfort, Diana placed a tender kiss on his head. Alexander then played with a ring on his hand and suddenly the world blacked out around them and the mystery trip had begun.

**Chapter 149: Daniel Smith**

Daniel eyed the olive drab duffel bag that he used to carry around his worldly goods instead of a trunk. Pretty much everything was in it, except for his pyjamas and toiletries and the uniform he was now wearing, which he would also wear on the train (minus the items that bore Hogwarts markings, of course). Although he still had the muggle clothes he had received for Christmas, they were patched and faded. He didn't want to arrive on the railway platform looking like a junior vagabond. The school's ever-helpful house-elves could do simple repairs, but they couldn't make old clothing new again. Daniel sometimes wondered how they could have anything to do with clothes at all, given that receiving it set them free. It was one of the many mysteries of the world he was now preparing to leave.

He felt a deep sense of sadness at his impending departure. It was similar to what he had felt when his third set of foster parents had hugged him fiercely with tears in their eyes, then left him at the group shelter in Los Angeles, when he was seven. Returning him to the state hadn't been their choice, he knew, but it didn't change the fact that he was being forced to leave the first real home he could remember. The memory had faded over the years, but it had always stood in his mind as the day his life's journey passed from light to darkness, like an orbiting spaceship crossing the terminator into night. And now, years later, it was happening again.

Oh, he would be returning, he knew that. He had passed all of his classes, and his behaviour was less of an issue than it had been at the beginning of the year. But, he did not relish the idea of two months back at Morning Sun. He had made some enemies there, who would undoubtedly be jealous of his good fortune. Hard times lay ahead. And not just for him, he forced himself to remember as he looked at Harry, who was listlessly packing his own bags. Daniel was not the most sensitive of boys, but it didn't take much empathy to know that his friend was feeling the same thing.

"All right there, Potter?" he asked, using the British expression almost without noticing. He had also picked up a trace of British accent.

Harry smiled at the question. "I'll be a lot better on September first."

"Yeah, you and me both," Daniel said with a sigh. "I wish we could at least be going to the same place."

Harry nodded agreement. "Yeah, really. I'd love to see what you'd do to Dudley and his gang if they hassled you."

"Nothing too major," Daniel said, which Harry knew meant that he wouldn't kill any of them. "But they wouldn't do it twice." Harry laughed at that, relishing the thought. It was too bad, he reflected, that it wasn't going to happen.

As Daniel fetched everything but his toothbrush from the bathroom, he paused to straighten his uniform and brush his hair. The leaving feast was semi-formal, so he wanted to look his best. He noticed that his hair had grown quite a ways, spilling over his shoulders and upper chest. He reflected that his last foster dad, the one who had applied an electric razor mercilessly to his young ward's head twice a month, would have had kittens if he had seen that cascade. He smiled at the thought, and then his smile curdled at the memory of how that placement had ended. He remembered none of the actual incident, but what he did know. . . he shuddered at the thought. How could he have done something so terrible, he wondered as he stared at himself.

"Hey, Dan," Harry said. "You going to the feast, or are you going to admire your reflection all day?"

"Well, seeing as how it's probably the last decent meal we'll get this summer. . . ." Daniel turned from the mirror and pushed the grim thoughts aside, not without difficulty.

Together, the two boys left their dormitory and entered the common room. Ron and Hermione were in one corner, engaged in one of their nearly incessant arguments. Harry rolled his eyes, then went over and joined them. The three left the room. Daniel's group was also present, the Gryffindor's anyway, seated on a couch and enjoying the fire. Daniel nodded to the three girls and flopped down on an armchair next to them. "Howdy," he said.

"Hey, Daniel," Cass said. Magenta and Alondra nodded.

Daniel smiled at them, saying nothing. There was no need. The warm camaraderie of the group was such that no words were required. He thanked his Maker that the misunderstanding over Cassandra's secret and the tickle feast had been cleared up. And he smiled at the memory of how he and Cass had gotten the other two back for their part in it.

He had not seen it take place, but Cass had told him everything. He had handed her the bottle of tickle powder, a fine product of Zonko's, and she had spread it on the other girls' sheets while they were getting ready for bed. Since the stuff was body heat-activated, the lights had been out and the dorm settling into sleepy-time when the giggles had erupted. Only after a good fifteen minutes had the stuff finally worn off, allowing them to get to sleep. After that, they had all agreed to call it even.

"You think we should head for the feast?" Alondra finally suggested.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Daniel replied.

"Oh, big surprise," Magenta quipped. They were all aware of Daniel's fondness for food.

As they were gathering themselves, Oliver Wood hurried up to them. "Good, Daniel. There you are."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. If this is about the Quidditch match..." Fred had taken a Bludger in the match, and Daniel had entered in his place. He and George had not proven to be a spectacular team; the nadir of their partnership had occurred when they collided in midair, moments before the Snitch was caught by the Ravenclaw Seeker.

Oliver shook his head emphatically. "No, I told you that was my fault. We should have had you practice with each of the twins. Professor McGonagall asked me to find you and send you to her office."

Daniel felt a chill, as he always did when he was aware that he had caught the attention of his head of house. "Did she say why?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, she just said to find you."

"You haven't been in any fights lately, have you?" Cassandra queried, concerned. Daniel shook his head. "Then it can't be too bad."

"Maybe I flunked out," Daniel said, though he knew that was bull. He had already seen his marks, and all were well within the acceptable range.

"Guess you'll find out," Alondra said.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "I guess I'll see the rest of you at the feast."

Five minutes later, Daniel was knocking at Professor McGonagall's door. The Gryffindor head of house admitted him by waving the door open with her wand, then gestured to the chair. "Have a seat."

Daniel obeyed, feeling better. He knew from personal experience and others that the DH was out for your blood, she made you stand up while she unloaded on you. If she told you to sit, things were generally copasetic.

McGonagall continued; "Looking forward to summer?"

"No, ma'am," Daniel said, honest as he (nearly) always was.

"I suppose that's to be expected. Many of our students who don't have families consider this place to be their home."

"Or students with rotten gits for families," Daniel said.

McGonagall nodded. She knew who Daniel was talking about. "Yes. The reason for this meeting is for me to tell you that you won't be going back to the home you hailed from."

"I won't?"

"No. The headmaster spoke to Ulysses Grayson, the former Auror who helped Hagrid fetch you. He says that your escape was rather mysterious, and that having you return there would cause you to be heavily questioned by the muggle authorities."

"So what? Do I get to stay here?" Daniel queried hopefully.

His head of house shook her head. "No, that's not allowed. You'll be at a group home here in Britain. All wizard children stay there, but it accepts muggle children as well. You'll be meeting a lady named Natasha Grimes, who is the liaison between the Ministry and the child welfare system. She and I attended Hogwarts together."

Daniel nodded. "Can Harry come, too?"

Minerva McGonagall sighed. She had known from hearsay how difficult things were for young Harry Potter, of the hatred and cruelty that his relatives piled on him. Any number of wizard families would have been only too happy to adopt the boy and raise him as a son. Minerva would have taken him home herself rather than leave him on the doorstep of #4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore's foolish insistence that he grow up immersed in a living nightmare was as perplexing as it was heartbreaking. "That's not my decision," she said quietly.

"Oh," Daniel said. "Am I still riding the train?"

"Yes," McGonagall said. "You will meet Ms. Grimes at the station, and she'll tell you what to do."

"All right," Daniel nodded.

"Also, leave your broomstick and your cauldron at the foot of your bed. We'll arrange for their storage here." This was standard policy for children going to a place where there were uninitiated muggles, and limited storage space.

"My wand, too?"

"You may keep that." The universal right of a wizard to be armed at all times was unquestioned and absolute, and had been so for nearly 300 years. "Just don't use it. Is there anything else?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Then you may go," McGonagall said. "You wouldn't want to miss any more of the leaving feast."

"Right," Daniel said, and hurried out. Maybe there would still be time for him to find a seat next to his friends. He wanted them to be the first ones to hear the good news.

**Chapter 150: Mathew Ford**

Matt breathed a sigh of relief as he left the Ravenclaw tower with the rest of his house. The school exams were finally over, and he knew he had done well. Although the school year was also finished, and he knew he would miss Hogwarts over the summer, Matt was looking forward to be reuniting with his mother.

The Ravenclaws were heading to the Great Hall for the school feast. Rumours had been circulating within the castle that Harry Potter and two other Gryffindor's had gotten into serious trouble, and Potter himself quite severely injured, and as a result confined to the hospital wing. Visitors giving him their good wishes were restricted only to his closest friends. The other two who were involved, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were ordered to keep tight lipped on the subject. Michael Corner, ever the sceptics, hypothesised that perhaps they had discovered a secret wing of the Castle, and that is why the trio now had taken a vow of silence.

In addition to this strange occurrence, it was well known that a group of first year students had taken it upon themselves to go down to the Forbidden Forest to find an ancient artefact. Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw, had told Matt that they had got what they deserved for poking their noses where they didn't belong, and were lucky not to be killed.

"Y'alright there Matt?" said Terry Boot, meeting Matt as he turned the corner. "You'd better hurry up if you want to get a good place at the table, the other years are further ahead and they are bound to want to get the seats nearest the staff."

It was no secret that ever since the 'incident', the Hogwarts students, Ravenclaw or not, were eager to know what the staff were discussing. Matt had seen teachers talking with one another in dark tones, but when he got closer, they abruptly stopped. To add to the confusion, Professor Quirrell himself had vanished without a trace, and all Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons had been cancelled.

Matt's year thus far had been uneventful. He had established a friendship with Daniel and his fellow Ravenclaws, but had been to shy to approach any of the girls in his year, even though he had his eye on a few of them. He knew that any such relationship as an eleven year old would be foolish and would produce nothing, and so he decided to bide his time.

Matt had also found out who his enemies were. It appeared Professor Snape disliked him because of his intelligence, and a few of the Slytherin's joked about him constantly in the classrooms and the corridors because of his glasses. One of the Slytherin's, Vincent Crabbe, had once tried to attack him on the way to Transfiguration one morning – but thankfully for Matt, Dan was travelling down the same corridor at that moment, and the two friends took the opportunity to try out their levitation spells.

The noise in the hall dimmed to almost silence as all of the houses arrived, breaking Matt away from his thoughts. Every table was quiet as Dumbledore stood to speak. Matt couldn't help noticing with distaste that huge green Slytherin banners now hung from the walls. "Ladies and gentlemen," he started, "I am sure you have many questions, and I hope the speech I have prepared answers them. But for now, we must celebrate the end to yet another successful year! Let us feast!"

Food filled the tables and Dumbledore sat down, heavily in discussion with McGonagall and the other teachers – except for Hagrid, who mysteriously was no longer at the table. Matt frowned in confusion, just as he felt a heavy tap on his shoulder.

"Matt, I've got something ter show yer," came Hagrid's familiar voice. "The teachers are distracted right now sorting out what Dumbledore's gonna say, you need to come with me now. It's important."

Matt and Hagrid left the Great Hall as quickly and as quietly as possible. Out by the doors they met Daniel, who was looking as dubious as Matt himself.

"Ah, there you are, I was about to go back in," Daniel said. "Hagrid, what's going on?"

"No time ter explain, Daniel," Hagrid briskly marched the two outside and down the steps to the lawn. "It won't be long until the others realise yeh've disappeared."

He led them down to a part of the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest where Fang stood waiting. "Here, go in about four hundred yards or so. You'll see."

"Lumos," Daniel muttered, his wand now shining with an intense light, chasing the shadows of the forest away. Matt did the same, and giving Hagrid one last look, they advanced into the forest.

It did not take long for the two to realise they were being followed. Heavy, crunching footsteps sounded behind them. "Do you hear that?" Dan whispered, gripping his wand tighter.

"Yes. I just hope for our sake it's a Centaur and not another of those foul ogres," Matt replied, pushing a few branches out of the way. Daniel however was not so passive and threw the beam of his wand back to illuminate whatever was behind them.

"Argh!" came a scream. "Get that damn light out of my eyes!"

"Malfoy?" Matt said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is, Ford, what YOU are doing here, away from the Great Hall! Ooooh, Dumbledore won't be pleased when he notices you've gone." Malfoy snickered.

"What makes you think Dumbledore doesn't already know, Malfoy?" Daniel spat. "We didn't get out of the Great Hall unseen just by luck."

"I don't give a damn about your childish fantasies, Smith. I've come here to get you back inside the Castle. Much as I would like to hear of your grisly death tomorrow morning, I have my orders." Malfoy cleared his throat, holding his wand out in front of him. "Stupe-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Hagrid bounded heavily into the clearing where the three stood, Fang right behind him. "Malfoy, shut up and do as yer told. Matt, Dan, I'm sorry for leaving yer two alone. But it is something yer must see alone, Dumbledore asked of it."

Malfoy sneered, "You have no power over me, Hagrid. I go where I please. Lay a hand on me, and father will make sure you are sacked."

"Get your head out of yer arse for just one minute, boy. Yer father doesn't scare me. Yer lucky I don't stun you right here. But Dumbledore said that you have to go with these two." Hagrid gestured to Matt and Dan. "Go on ahead. You can't miss it."

Some time later Matt, Daniel and Malfoy, visibly shaken, arrived back inside the Entrance Hall. Hagrid, it seemed, had already disappeared, not having followed them into the secret clearing.

"So that's why there were so many trolls," Daniel breathed, eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah…" Matt stumbled towards the Great Hall. "The Stone wasn't the only thing Dumbledore wanted kept hidden. Those trolls were obviously guarding something."

As they went back to their house tables amongst their friends, Dumbledore stood up once more, his eyes twinkling familiarly, and the Hall once more descended into silence.

"Another year gone!" he began.


End file.
